Tales Of Woe We Weave
by star4908
Summary: Post twilight story. Bella returns to Forks after a four year absence not sure where her friendship with Jake stands. When a series of events turns Bella's life upside down, how will she cope? Edward is in this story but not as he usually is. A JAKE AND BELLA STORY with plenty of twists you wont see coming. my story has rape, sexual situations, and strong language. reposted
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters, only my ideas for them.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella POV**

I didn't expect to feel right at home after walking into to my childhood home after being away for so long, but I did, and honestly I was kinda of relieved. My flight from Jacksonville was uneventful to say the least, but the delay was grueling causing me to have to spend 3 hours in the airport waiting for the weather in Forks to clear before the plane was even cleared for takeoff. I spent those 3 hours with my mother crying and telling me how much she was going to miss me.

I was utterly exhausted, and despite my nervousness at being back in Forks, I was unusually starving. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already 4pm so I decided to poke around in the kitchen to see if I could whip something up for Charlie and I for dinner. I had never seen a refrigerator so bare in my entire life. Charlie had nothing but a six-pack of beer and a gallon of sour milk in there. I chuckled to myself, same old Charlie. I made a mental note to go to the grocery store as soon as I could.

Shaking my head as I silently laughed to myself, I turned to look at my father. "Charlie, you have absolutely nothing in this fridge! How do you survive?" I mock scolded him when I heard him enter the house, watching him dump my bags unceremoniously on the floor. I was pouring the sour milk down the drain, which I instantly regretted as the putrid smell was making me gag.

He shrugged, breathlessly answering, "I never eat here. I'm usually at the Diner most nights, except for my fishing expeditions with Billy." He finished. At least he had the decency to look mildly guilty at this confession.

I shook my head at him disapprovingly, my body stiffening at the mention of Billy. That automatically had me thinking about Jake, and I wasn't ready to go there just yet. "Well, that's going to change. I took over the cooking while I was living with mom since she almost burnt the house down boiling water. You're going to start eating healthier." I said as I tossed the empty milk carton in the trash. I could see him starting to protest. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Dad!" I added emphasizing the last word dramatically, as I ran water in the sink to flush the remnants of the sour milk down the kitchen drain.

He relented, as he knew it was pointless to argue with me. "Fine." He muttered, looking down at his feet to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks at being scolded like a child. I swear, the only other person who cloud blush as much as I did was my father I thought as I smiled to myself.

The phone rang then, interrupting our conversation, which wasn't really going anywhere anyway, and Charlie crossed the kitchen to pick it up. "Swan residence. Who's calling?" I heard him say abruptly into the phone.

I laughed at my dad's lack of phone etiquette, and decided to take my stuff upstairs to unpack while Charlie was on the phone so I wouldn't have to do it later. As I walked up the stairs lugging my two suitcases, my backpack, and my carry on bag, I tripped on one of the steps, but caught myself before I face-planted on the stairwell. I shook my head at my amazing clumsiness, and asked myself why I was dragging this all up at once when I could make more then one trip. I could hear Charlie's muffled voice into the phone, though I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I opened the door to my old room, expecting to find dust bunnies on every surface, and hiding in every nook and cranny, but was pleasantly surprised that it was actually clean. I looked around and saw that Charlie had put a desk with a laptop in and had painted the walls a light lavender color and had purchased new bedding on what was now a queen sized bed. There was a full sized dresser with a 32" flat screen TV on it as well.

I grinned, secretly elated and touched at the thought he had put into my room. As I set my first suitcase on the bed, I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Charlie poked his head into the room since the door was already opened, but made a show of knocking anyway.

Before I could answer him however, he spoke. "Bella, how do you like your room?" He asked me, and I could tell he was pleased with himself as I saw him trying not to smile.

I beamed up at him as I unzipped my suitcase. "I can't believe all the trouble you went through, but I love it, thank you." I said genuinely happy.

He smiled, happy that I was happy. "It was no trouble at all, anything for my little girl." He blushed. "Well I guess you're not that little anymore." He said smiling.

I hesitated before saying anything. It wasn't like my father to get all sentimental so I was curious as to what was going through his head, but instead of asking I said, "Aww, Dad, I'll always be your little girl." As an afterthought, I added, "Who was that on the phone?" I asked as I put a few night shirts in a drawer.

He looked confused for a second before remembering the phone call that had taken place downstairs. "Oh that was Billy." He said.

I was silently hanging jeans in my closet and my hands momentarily stilled at the mention of Billy again. "Oh ya?" I said. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

I could hear him fiddling with a string that was hanging from the bottom of his shirt. "He asked how your trip was." He said. I didn't answer him as I finished hanging my shirts up, but I knew he had more to say. "He's stopping by for dinner in a little bit." He kind of trailed off his sentence as I zipped up the empty suitcase and stuck it in the back of the closet. I silently grabbed the other one, opening it after struggling to get it onto the bed.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "He's bringing Jake with him." He continued slowly; still no response from me, but I had stopped what I was doing as I suddenly found it hard to breathe. "We're ordering pizza." He said. Clearly my silence was unnerving him. "Is that OK with you?" He finished. I wasn't sure if this was really the best idea.

At the mention of Jake, I automatically thought back to my childhood friend, wondering what it would be like seeing him after all these years. I began to get nervous. Would he be mad at me for not coming back until now? We had written for a bit and talked on the phone a bit but we slowly lost touch.

I had only heard fleetingly of him when I talked to Charlie on the phone and that was because it made me sad to think of him. After a while Dad rarely brought him up, and I stopped asking about him. It made me sad at the distance I had put between us. I suddenly realized that I missed him more than I had known. I felt my eyes well up with tears as I sat down on my bed over come with unexpected emotion.

Charlie had moved closer to me. "Bella are you still with me, or did I lose you there?" I heard Charlie's voice break through my thoughts, and I jumped at the intrusion, quickly wiping at my eyes. I looked back up at him. I nodded signaling that I heard him. He cocked his head to the side, looking at me. "What's the matter Bella? I thought you'd be happy to see Jake." Charlie cringed, expecting an outburst.

I internally fought myself about whether or not I should voice my fears with Charlie or not. Thinking back to his confession a few minutes ago, I decided I would tell him. "No Dad, It's great. I'm really excited to see them both, it's just that." I trailed off not sure after all if I wanted to continue the conversation. My eyes welled with tears again, and I was desperately fighting my composure.

I felt him put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. "It's just what Bella?" He prodded me. I took a breath as the tears began rolling down my cheeks, "I'm just worried about how things will be between Jake and me. I mean will he be mad at me for leaving, or for losing touch with him?" I sighed, slightly frustrated that I had let myself cry in front of Charlie. I angrily wiped the tears off my face.

Charlie put his arm around me, another thing that was very uncharacteristic of my father. I wondered what else was different about him. He looked deep in thought before answering. "I can't tell you how Jake's feeling; only he can, but I won't lie to you. He was extremely hurt and devastated when you left, and it only got worse after Sarah died. Then you stopped talking to him and he felt even more abandoned then when the girls left. That kid has had it rough, but he's a trooper and he's survived. He's stronger then he looks, just give him a chance to sort everything out. You two will be fine." He said softly. I smiled gratefully at him, silently thanking him for understanding, but I couldn't help the sinking feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

Charlie gave a small smile. "It's great to have you back Bella. I've missed you so much. Now go get cleaned up, Billy and Jacob will be here in half an hour." Charlie walked back to the door, closing it as he left.

I shook myself out of my daze and glanced at the clock that was now adorning my night stand and realized I only had fifteen minutes to finish unpacking what I could before I had to get in the shower. I honestly couldn't decide if I was happy to be back here or not. I mean sure I missed my father, but was I really ready to face all the heartache I had caused when I left? I would leave it up to fate to decide for me since I really had no choice in the matter.

 **Jacob POV**

 **Strong language disclaimer**

I walked into my house to see my father on the phone in the kitchen. He glanced up at me and smiled, wrapping the phone cord around his finger, but kept talking into the phone. I continued on to the bathroom because I had to take a major piss. I stepped into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror before turning to the toilet. Ugh, I looked like shit and the bags under my eyes weren't helping the situation. Disgusted with myself, I turned to the toilet, lifting the lid and undoing my fly, I held my limp cock in my hand as I relieved myself into the toilet, throwing my head back with a sigh.

Flushing the toilet, and washing my hands, I emerged from the bathroom a minute later to find my dad waiting for me outside the door. I knew that look. He was deciding on how to tell me something. The last few times he had that look on his face, my world crumpled, three times over.

The first time was when I was 12 years old and he told me my Bella wouldn't be returning for summers anymore. My stomach lurched at that thought. The second was when he sat me down on the couch when I was 13, and told me mom wasn't coming back either, that she had died in the crash that had paralyzed him. My eyes misted at that memory. And the third was when I was 14, and I watched Rachel and Rebecca load their car and drive off after hugging me and kissing me; my father telling me they loved me, but couldn't handle things anymore. Anger flared up on that one.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what I knew was bad news before I opened my mouth. "What is it Dad, I know that look. What could possibly be happening now?" I asked, internally cringing at the multiple possibilities.

Billy looked down at his hands, unsure how to start the conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "Just spit it out, Dad!" I snapped at him. His head snapped up and a look of hurt flashed in his eyes. I sighed. "I'm sorry Dad, but every time you give me that look, it means something bad has, or is, going to happen." I said as I ran my hand over my face tiredly. I held my breath. What on earth could possibly have him this flustered?

Billy looked back up at me and said, "That depends on how you want to look at it." He started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was on the phone with Charlie when you came home." I waited with baited breath for him to continue. He stopped, gauging my reaction I guess. I nodded at him to continue. Suddenly something became very interesting about his hands in his lap, and he wouldn't look at me. If I hadn't been standing as close to him as I was, I might not have heard him whisper, "Bella's back." He wouldn't even chance looking at me as he continued to fiddle with his hands in his lap.

I sucked in a breath, pain lacing its way to my heart. "Is she here for a visit?" I asked slowly, my voice slightly shaky.

Dad shook his head. "No, son, she's moved back here permanently." I nodded; at least I think I did. I couldn't feel my body, my head felt like it weighed a ton, and my heart was beating a million miles per second. Everything was echoing and sounded far away. I finally realized he was still talking. "She just got in about 10 minutes ago. Charlie invited us over there for pizza in 30 minutes." He paused looking a little nervous, but added, "If you want to go that is." He said softly. I finally realized he had said "us".

I said nothing, but turned around and walked to the staircase, my legs feeling very heavy as I climbed up the steps to my room. I opened my door and shut it behind me. I looked around my room, and tears filled my eyes. I hadn't touched a thing since she left. The pictures of us capturing all the great times we had at various ages were scattered about my room in frames. The last picture she drew before she left was still taped to my wall, though it was yellowing now from age.

A sweater she hadn't known she left behind was still draped across the back of my chair, but since I had washed it many times it didn't smell like her anymore. It was almost like a shrine to her. Boy I had it bad! I shook my head, trying to clear out the stuffing in it. I had no idea what to do with this new information.

I told myself that Bella being here could only end badly, but I had no idea why this was affecting me so much. I mean I was only a boy when she stopped coming. It wasn't like I was in love with her! Who was I kidding? I'd loved her since we started making mud pies. I couldn't stand it anymore because the wheels in my head were turning at rapid succession and giving me a hell of a migraine. I flopped myself onto my bed and let the tears out.

I know it wasn't "manly" for me to cry, but for fucks sake I'd had about all I could endure, and her coming back was the last straw. I told myself I wasn't going to go, that I couldn't see her, but who was I kidding, I had to see her. Truth was, I missed her like hell. Every day I missed her and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of her. She was my best friend, and I loved her. Besides, I decided, as I sat up and wiped my eyes, angry at myself for letting my emotions get the best of me, I wanted answers. I deserved that much.

I got up and walked to my bedroom door to go downstairs, but again, Dad was waiting for me when I opened the door. After Dad's accident, the tribe had all pitched in to install an elevator off the back of the house so Dad could still get upstairs. I guess I hadn't heard the ding of the elevator so I jumped not realizing he was there because I was lost in my own thoughts. "Jesus old man, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days if you keep doing that!" I said, only mildly angry.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Jake. I just wanted to see if you were OK, but when I came upstairs, I could hear." He trailed off and I instantly stiffened. How much had he heard? He waved it off, "Son, it takes a real man to be able to get in touch with his feelings. I don't think any less of you for crying." He smiled at me. "In fact I'm glad you were able to get some of it out." He paused again, looking down at his hands. He asked quietly, "Did it help any?" He whispered.

Again, I sighed, shaking my head no, "But I'm going to go with you Dad. Bella owes me some answers, and I intend to get them." I said sounding somewhat resolute.

He nodded. "I figured as much, but son, remember, she had to leave you too. You don't know how she's feeling, or felt, or whatever about it all so don't be all hotheaded or jump to conclusions." He said gently.

I could feel myself start to get angry again, but when I went to voice my thought, my father held up his hand and sternly warned me, "And for god's sake Jake keep your damn temper in check." He glanced at his watch. "You have 10 minutes then I'm leaving, with or without you." And with that he wheeled himself back into the elevator. I watched the doors close, engulfing him in the contraption. I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding as I was left alone with my thoughts once again.

I went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, resolving that I wouldn't let her get to me. How wrong I was I couldn't even begin to imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight. language, however mild or strong, from here on out.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bella POV**

Twenty minutes after Charlie had left my room found me still rooted to the same spot and I hadn't even begun to unpack. Glancing at the clock again had me discovering that I only had ten minutes until Billy and Jake arrived. I up ended a bag and found my comfy jeans and a light purple three-quarter sleeved top and rushed to the bathroom. Realizing I needed a bra and panties too had me digging through another bag til I found what I needed along with my toiletry bag, conditioner, and shampoo.

I rushed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, banging my shin on the side of the tub in the process. "Damn it!" I swore. Muttering to myself I proceeded to take the quickest shower of my life, and in no time was blowing my hair out when I heard the doorbell chime.

I froze, panicking, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I quickly lifted the seat to the toilet and threw up. What the hell I thought to myself. Am I really that nervous about seeing Jake? Well duh, you haven't seen him in four years, and you have no idea the state of your relationship. What did you expect? I quickly brushed my teeth twice trying to get the taste out of my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror, and grimacing, pulled some lip gloss out of my toiletry bag. I never wear makeup, why am I putting it on now? My inner monologue annoying me I decided that it was now or never. I opened the bathroom door and faced the stairwell to descend it. Taking deep breaths, I slowly made my way downstairs, fiddling with my shirt.

I was half way down the stairs when they weren't under me anymore. I frantically grabbed for the railing, to no avail, and braced myself for the impact, screaming "SHIIIIT!", but I never hit the floor, instead I slammed into something else equally as hard. I had fallen into large arms as they grasped me around the waist and came to rest on my lower back where my shirt had ridden up causing electric shocks to course through my body. I opened my eyes, taking a step back as I laid my hands on his forearms. I looked up and found myself staring into two smoldering eyes looking back at me, amusement, and something else I couldn't identify dancing in them. It was then that I realized I was in Jacob's arms and I couldn't stop staring at him; he had stopped me from falling, and he was smirking at me.

Where the hell had he come from? There hadn't been anyone at the foot of the stairs when I started going down them. I tried to extricate myself from his arms and pull my shirt down at the same time. He helped me stand on my feet.

Then I heard him speak for the first time in I don't know how many years. It was a deep baritone, and sort of husky. "I'll let go of you if you think you can stand on your own." I huffed as I swatted at his arm, and he erupted in laughter. "Same old Bells, you never could stand on your own for more than a few minutes. You're lucky I was going to find the bathroom or we might have been visiting you at Forks Medical." He continued to laugh for what seemed like forever, but he never actually let go of me.

The tension broken, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I spoke, "Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know that I was in complete control and I meant to do that." He looked at me and I looked at him, and we both burst out laughing hysterically.

Billy and Charlie came around the corner to see what all the fuss was about and took in the sight of their kids doubled over in laughter holding onto each other. They looked at each other and shrugged. Charlie said to his friend, "See, I told you everything would be fine." They walked over to their kids to find out what happened. Well Charlie walked; Billy wheeled himself.

Charlie cleared his throat noisily. "What did we miss?" Billy asked, smiling.

Apparently it's difficult to speak when one is doubled over laughing as we soon found out when Jake tried to explain what had happened. "Bella..Stairs..Fall..Face" was all they got out of Jacob because he was laughing so hard. At that the men burst out laughing. My face was beet red now between the embarrassment of almost killing myself coming down the stairs and the fact that I couldn't stop laughing. I realized I hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

Charlie spoke this time, "Try that again Jake, I didn't catch it." Jacob tried to compose himself, and taking deep breaths he started again. "I was going to the bathroom, and spotted Bella on the stairs, only she hadn't seen me yet. And I'm honestly not really sure if her foot slipped or she missed a step, but you know Bella. Anyway the next thing I knew Bella was falling down the stairs, screaming obscenities." A shit-eating grin spread across his face.

Again, I turned beet red, fumbled for something to say, but came up empty, so I settled for just shrugging my shoulders and looking a bit sheepish.

Jake's shoulders were bouncing as he laughed silently. Then he turned to Charlie, "Hey, I was promised pizza, and I have yet to see it." He whined playfully. As if on cue his stomach rumbled loudly causing us all to burst into laughter once more.

Charlie clapped him on the back shaking his head. "Well, if you're done laughing at my daughter's clumsiness, we can go into the other room and I'll order it. What does everyone want on their pizza?" He asked as we followed him into the kitchen.

A chorus of answers filled the air at once.

"I want everything on mine" Said Jake.

"I could go for Hawaiian" Said Billy.

"I want extra cheese" I said.

"Anchovies!" chimed in Charlie.

We started laughing again, but I interjected, "Dad, if anchovies touch my pizza, you'll be wearing it." I tried to look serious, but failed miserably. We decided to go with an extra cheese with half Hawaiian to appease Billy and I and an everything for Jake, but no anchovies much to Charlie's dismay.

While we waited for the pizza to come Charlie turned the game on and he, Billy, and Jake went into the living room to watch it while I went into the kitchen to set the table. In truth, being around Jake was getting to me, and I briefly wondered if he was feeling the same things I was. I needed a distraction, or a cold shower to try to stop the electricity coursing through my body. I got place mats out and set them around the table, went to the cupboards to get out plates and then got glasses and put ice in them. I was trying to immerse myself in busywork to avoid the fact that I could feel eyes on me.

I turned around and found Jake standing in the doorway watching me. I took a minute to drink him in. What I saw made wetness pool at my core. A breath hitched in my throat as he licked his lips, and I found myself desperately wanting to feel his lips on mine. Bella focus! I scolded myself.

Gone was the lanky little boy I had left and in his place was this 16 year old god. I couldn't call him a man, but he definitely wasn't a boy anymore. Jake had grown, a lot, and he towered over my 5"5 stature at a whopping 6 feet tall. His dark hair now hung past his shoulders, partway down his back. I wanted to run my fingers through it to see if it was still as silky as I remembered. I liked his hair longer, it made him look really sexy, in fact he was sort of beautiful. Did I just say that? What the hell was wrong with me?

I couldn't stop eye fucking him. His chest was broad, his arms muscular, and when I had seen him turn around, I noticed a butt you could bounce quarters off of. His skin was still the same russet color I always loved, and his eyes were mesmerizing, but there was still a hint of something I couldn't quite place. There was a hardness, or callousness, and I knew it was from everything he had gone through in his life. I wished I could make it better for him; maybe I could. Those hardened eyes were boring a hole right through me. I sucked in a breath like my life depended on it, and it might very well have at that moment since I found it very difficult to breath at that point.

He licked his lips again, and cleared his throat before he spoke and I couldn't help but notice how lush they were. OMG, stop it Bella! "Anything I can help with?" Jake asked as he casually leaned against the door frame watching me with his arms crossed across his massive chest.

I wanted to scream yes, take me right now! OMG, I was loosing it! I shook my head. "No, I think I'm pretty much covered." I barely answered as I fidgeted with a string that was hanging off my shirt. Why was I so nervous? This was Jake, my best friend, my partner in crime, or at least he was until I left. He probably hated me for leaving him high dry and then not being here for him after everything that had happened. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know if it was too soon with my just getting back and all.

And besides that I was having unusually lustful thoughts about wanting to rip all his clothes off of him. I couldn't derail the train of thoughts I was having. I had no idea what had gotten into me, but I knew what I wanted to get into me. Down Bella! I figured there would be plenty of time for that later. I hap hazardously ran my fingers through my hair at an attempt to do something with my hands other then what I really wanted to do, which was reach out and touch him. I wasn't sure if I should, but my decision was made for me anyway by the ringing of the doorbell.

I jumped at the sound, earning another grin from Jake. He pushed himself off the frame swinging his long hair behind him, and I wanted nothing more then to bury my hands in it. He went to the door, "I'll get it." He said as he pushed his hand into his pocket and fished out a wad of bills, waving Charlie off as he tried to hand him some money. "It's my treat; celebratory dinner since Bells is back and all." He winked at me, grinning and my knees buckled a little. What was wrong with me?! I felt myself smile at his nickname for me. It'd been a long time since I'd heard it, and it felt nice. Maybe things weren't as strained as I thought they were. Maybe being back wouldn't be so bad after all.

It was nice to catch up with Billy and Jake, and before I knew it we had polished off the pizza. Hearing my dad laugh at Billy's jokes was nice because I couldn't remember when he laughed so much. I was secretly pleased with the whole situation, right down to the way Jake kept staring at me. Once they left I decided to boot up the laptop my dad got me, and was pleasantly surprised that it was actually top of the line which made me feel guilty because I knew what it must have cost him. After configuring it the way I wanted it, and setting up my email, I shot a quick email to my mom to let her know I was OK, settling in, and that I loved her. After a quick trip to the bathroom I got into bed and read until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, SM does. Language.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Jake POV**

Looking back on everything, I don't know how I didn't figure it out myself, but since I had been so preoccupied lately, I guess it's no surprise that I missed all the signs of what was to come. My father had brought the ugly truck home two months ago and told me to work on it, restoring whatever I could to working order; he had said that it was for someone special.

I was so excited to be working on something that I honestly didn't even think to ask who it was for. Besides I was welcoming the much needed distraction to take my focus away from the crap that had started to pile up in my life. Working on the hunk of junk kept the constant numbness at bay, for a while anyway.

I'm not sure what bothers me more, the pain I was feeling at Bella abandoning me, or the pain I was feeling since she came home. Throw in the feelings that were definitely budding, and you got yourself one massive cluster-fuck of a problem. The problem was that I was sure I was the only one feeling these feelings, which was depressing to me in a whole new way. I thought back to the night before, about all the thoughts and feelings I had had concerning Bella. Being in such close proximity to her had definitely stirred shit up, especially in my pants. I knew I could get hard just blowing on it, but my dick had been out of control last night with it constantly getting hard every time Bella bent over or moved a certain way.

I had to restrain myself from just bending her over the kitchen table last night and taking her right then and there.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the far away sound of a phone ringing, and it took me a minute to realize that it was the phone in the kitchen ringing so annoyingly.

It rung one more time before I realized I should answer it. "You going to get that, Jake?" My father asked me, turning around to see what was holding me up. We both knew who it was. Charlie had told us to expect the phone call. I wasn't sure I was ready to face her again so soon yet, but what choice did I have? Secretly I was elated.

I jogged across the tiny kitchen, which took 3.2 seconds to do, and snatched up the shrilling device. Since I knew it was her it brought all those feelings back, and I could feel myself getting a bit excited at the thought of hearing her voice. "Hello!" I huskily said, a bit breathless. I could hear her breathing into the phone, but she didn't say anything so I repeated myself, "Hello?" I said again.

I heard a gulping noise, and then Bella's voice finally came across the line. "Jake?" She croaked. I had to hold in my laughter.

Her voice made me smile though. "Bella, is that you?" I said laughing. "You sound like a frog." I said.

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at me. "Don't be such a smart-ass!" I heard her say.

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. "What can I do you for?" I asked smiling. I pawed at my suddenly restricting pants. It was so hot when she cursed.

She huffed. "Shut up." I heard her mutter. She continued before I could say anything. "Hey, my dad told me to call you, something about him leaving something over at your place for me?" She asked sounding confused.

She was so cute. "Yea, he told me you'd be calling, and that when you're ready I should come get you and bring you over here to get it." I was met with silence so I continued. "So...are you ready?" I nervously asked.

A minute later she answered, sounding distracted. "Basically, I just have to brush my hair and get something to eat, but you can head over here since I'll probably be ready by the time you arrive." She said hurriedly.

I wondered what had her so distracted. "OK, I'm on my way. See ya soon Bells. Bye." I hung up the phone, shaking my head.

We had gotten away without delving into anything last night, but I wasn't so sure it would be that way today. Was I ready to go down this path? Did I really want her to know the extent of the damage that had been caused by her leaving? I knew it wasn't fair to put all my emotions on her, but her leaving hit me pretty hard, and not having her here for everything else that happened after that only made things worse.

I went and sat down on the couch, taking deep breaths for a minute, and I could feel my dad's eyes on me, but I wouldn't look up. He spoke anyway. "It'll be alright son. You need to get this off your chest Jacob." He said.

I knew he was right, and nodded numbly as I stood up. "I'll be back soon." I whispered. And I walked out the door feeling like I was heading to the gallows.

It felt like an eternity to Bella's house and I debated about just turning around and heading home, but a part of me wanted to see her, and it wasn't the rational part. That part ended up winning because before I knew it I was pulling into her driveway. I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't prepared for the barrage of feelings flowing through me right now, but I took a deep breath, opened the door of the truck, and walked to the front door. I took another deep breath, plastered a smile to my face, and opened the front door to Bella's house, walking in like I owned the place.

She was just finishing up a bowl of cereal when I walked in. "Hi ya Bells, you ready to go? I can't wait for you to see this, you're gonna flip." I rambled on. I think my nervousness showed through because she looked at me oddly. Somehow it didn't surprise me that she knew.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't you know how to knock, or do you always just walk into people's houses." She asked me, mildly irritated, only I knew it was a facade.

I grinned as she got up to put her dishes in the sink. "You're not 'people', you're Bella. C'mon, let's go." I drug her by the arm towards the front door, despite her protests, as she scrambled to grab her things. I led her out to Billy's truck, but not without opening the door for her and helping her inside the truck. She was smiling, which made me feel good, and less nervous.

As I situated myself in the driver's seat I looked over at her, watching her put her coat on, and I don't think she realized it but the side of her shirt rode way up as she struggled to get her arm into the jacket sleeve. And I sucked in a breath as I saw the side of her bra. I instantly hardened, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I smiled widely at her as I tried to reign in my erratic thoughts. She smiled back thankfully not suspecting anything, and I started the engine and backed out of her drive way, heading to La Push.

Her sudden outburst made me jump since it had been silent in the truck, "Wait! I need to go to the store, can you take me?" she asked.

I waited for my heart beat to return to normal. "Let's get to my house first, and then we can go to the store." I said. "What are we buying?" I asked innocently.

And cue the eye roll. " **We** aren't buying anything; **I'm** buying groceries for Charlie's house." She answered defiantly.

I feigned hurt. "Aww come on Bells, don't you want to hang out with me today?" I asked actually afraid of her answer. If she ever knew how nervous she made me I knew I'd never live it down.

She smacked me playfully. "What do you think I'm doing right now?" she challenged.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Being a smart-ass." I retorted using her phrase from earlier. She swatted me on the arm in mock irritation. It was nice to be bantering with her again. I had missed it.

The rest of the drive was silent except for me singing, and Bella was covering her ears until we reached my driveway. I knew my singing was terrible, but I loved to mess with her. "What, you don't like my singing?" I asked frowning slightly.

She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "No." She said. "You sound like a dying cat." I looked at her, hurt, and she laughed.

We got out of the truck and headed into the house where Billy sat in the living room watching T.V. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and watched us trail into the house. I flopped unceremoniously on the couch, pulling Bella onto my lap. She squealed in surprise, but started giggled and tried to wiggle out of my arms, which only made me hold onto her tighter. Then I started tickling her. She was laughing uncontrollably by that point.

Billy was laughing now," Careful Jake, if you keep tickling her like that she might pee on you." Bella blushed and tried to hide her face, but I was having none of it.

Amusingly I said. "If she pees on me, I'll just have to pee on her." I was laughing again.

She gave me an incredulous look, "Eww! What am I territory to mark?" She laughed anyway.

Billy just shook his head and turned back to the TV.

I was enjoying the close proximity to Bella right now, and really I had an ulterior motive for continuing my tickling, and yes it was a guy's motive. Her constant wiggling was rubbing in all the right places, and I could feel my dick beginning to respond. I just prayed she couldn't feel it, but that hope was dashed when she suddenly froze. She still hadn't moved though, and it seemed like she was debating something. I decided to busy my hands and began to braid her hair.

Then she turned to me and said, "So what did Charlie do this time?" I started grinning dumbly. I didn't say anything, but wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the couch as I got up. She looked helplessly over at Billy, but he just shrugged, grinning.

I looked at her. "Don't worry Bells, you're going to love it, I promise." I said. "Trust me." And I winked at her as I set her on her feet.

I led her out the door down to my 'garage', which was really a shed I had expanded to be able to fit a car inside, and I knew she was trying to figure something, anything out.

I stopped short causing her to slam into my back which I knew was a bad idea and instinctively caught her arm before she could fall backwards. I smiled sheepishly at her and told her, "Close your eyes." I said smiling. "And no peaking Bells." She closed her eyes and I wrestled with the doors to get them to open. Once I succeed I placed my hand on her lower back, to guide her, and I felt her shiver.

I was secretly pleased with her response to my touch. I fleetingly wondered what else I could do to her that would make her shiver. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, now was not the time. "I'm going to lead you in now; I'll tell you when you can open them." She nodded her head. I led her into the 'garage' and she had only taken a few steps before I told her to stop. I removed the tarp I had covering the truck, "Open your eyes, Bells." I said almost giddy as I moved my arm in a sweeping motion.

She looked at me and smiled before looking in the direction my arm was pointing. She was silent for a long time, and I began to get a little nervous. Maybe she didn't like it. I started to feel rejected when she looked over at me again, tears in her eyes, and then I was beaming from ear to ear. "This is for me?" She asked softly.

I couldn't stop smiling. "Sure is." I said. "Charlie bought it off my dad this morning. I didn't know you were coming home, but apparently my dad did. I've been fixing it up the past few months." She was smiling, and I was happy with her response.

She was still speechless. "I don't know what to say." She said.

I laughed. "How about thank you." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Thank you." She said, and stood up on her tip toes to hug me, and surprised me by giving me a kiss on the check. I don't know what prompted her to do that, but I liked that she did. I wished she would pull away though, not because I didn't like it, but because I liked it too much. She was making me hard again, but before she could pull away though, I wrapped my arms around her, unable to resist.

Oh god it felt so good to have her in my arms again. I towered above her now, so the only thing she could do was lay her head against my chest, so that's what she did, and I rested my cheek on her head. I ran my hands up and down her back then, absentmindedly, and she seemed to melt into my embrace. I knew she could hear my heart racing, and her breath hitched in her throat at my touch. It must have comforted her though because she immediately relaxed and began to trace lazy circles across my back then. I had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape my mouth at her touch.

I had to grow some balls if I was ever going to say what I wanted, no needed to say to her. I took a deep breath. My voice was husky as I spoke, "I missed you so much Bella." I heard myself say.

There was another sharp intake of breath, but I just held her in my arms. I could tell she was debating about speaking. I didn't move. I felt her bury her face in my chest and knew she was crying. I always hated when she cried. I hated seeing Bella in any kind of pain. After a minute she rested her head against my chest again.

She tried speaking again, this time her voice came out tiny. "Jake." She whispered. I still didn't move, nor did I say anything, just kept stroking her back, but she continued anyway. "I'm so sorry about everything." Her voice was wavering. "Please don't hate me." I felt a tear slide down her cheek as this time it hit my arm. I took a deep breath. How could she think I could ever hate her? It was impossible.

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so our eyes met. I wiped the tears from her cheeks, but another one followed. I rested my forehead against hers. "I could never hate you Bells, but I was angry and heartbroken when you never came back. I know it wasn't your fault, but why did you stop communicating with me?" I asked softly, honestly afraid of the answer.

She didn't answer me right away; instead, sadness crept into her eyes. "I honestly don't know Jake, but not a day went by that I didn't think about you, or wonder what you were doing." I could tell she was sincere, but I sharply inhaled anyway; her answer stinging a bit. If I mattered that much why didn't she show it. I felt my anger returning.

I whirled away from her then, and my abrupt movement caused her to stumble, but I was too angry at the moment to really care. "Well then why in the hell didn't you pick up the god damn phone and find out Bella?" I roared.

She flinched at my tone. I knew she'd never really seen me this angry, but she didn't know me anymore and that fact killed me inside. She wasn't here for what I went through, and I think that's what hurt me the most "I needed you Bella! You never even came to her fucking funeral." I was screaming now as I stalked over to my work bench flinging everything off it in one violent motion; Bella jumped as everything crashed to the floor and broke. I had my back to her now as I leaned unsteadily against my work bench breathing hard, and I couldn't believe I was finally giving in and letting the tears out.

My shoulders shook in spasms as I whirled around, pleading with her with my eyes. I slumped to the ground then and accepted the emotions I was feeling. I felt everything come to the surface at once. I had worked so hard to keep these emotions bottled up, and one day with her and here they were. I was overwhelmed with the amount of emotion I was feeling, but I didn't stop them.

I couldn't move as I finally released all my pent up emotions. "You just left me, Bella." I said brokenly as I held my head in my hands. "Why did you leave me?" I cried harder, all the pain and anguish I had felt over the years coming out in torrents. "Did I do something wrong?" I sobbed. I knew that was ridiculous notion because I hadn't talked to her enough to do anything wrong, but I still couldn't help but feel that maybe I was missing something.

I felt her sink down to the ground next to me, putting her hand in mind. I grasped it, hard, but still wouldn't look up at her, so she did the same thing to me that I had done to her a minute ago. She put a finger under my chin and raised my head til my eyes were level with hers. Her look mirrored my own, her own tears pouring out of her eyes. Tears ran down my cheeks at an alarming rate and I couldn't believe I was crying in front of her. I was angry at myself for losing control, but I remembered what my father had told me, that my feelings were nothing to be ashamed of.

I could understand why she left, I mean she really didn't have a choice, but I couldn't fathom why she stopped calling or writing me. It was as if she left and never looked back. She was my whole world and when she left my world shattered, and then did so again after my mom died. I needed her and she never came. I felt her push my hair back over my shoulder. I knew my face was red and puffy from crying, and I don't think I'd ever felt as numb as I did at that moment; so raw and vulnerable. I don't think I'd ever felt this defeated in my life.

I didn't really know what to do, or even what to say; hell I didn't even know where my head was at the moment. But I was shocked as shit as I realized she was leaning forward, and before I could even react Bella had gently pressed her lips to mine; they were warm and soft. The kiss sparked something inside me, and even through my numbness I felt warmth spread throughout my body.

As she kissed me my body woke up and I felt helplessly out of control as my dick hardened again. Jesus Christ! I knew if she didn't stop I would have her bent over the rabbit in a heartbeat. Why couldn't I control my hormones? I was a 16 year old boy being kissed by a gorgeous 18 years old, the love of his life, what did I expect? I didn't expect for it to end so soon. She pulled away breathless. "What was that for?" I asked quietly. I was actually upset she had stopped.

She shrugged. "I have no idea, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. In hindsight it might not have been." I laughed at that, which caused her to smile. She stroked my face with the back of her hand. "All I know is that I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make right what I did, how I made you feel. You're my best friend Jake; at least you used to be. I don't know how you feel about it now, but." she trailed off not really knowing what to say, but I loved the fact that she was trying.

I sighed, tired of these emotions already. "Look Bella, I'm not going to pretend that what happened didn't hurt like hell, but I'm also not going to act like I'm not happy as hell to have you back. I will tell you that it's going to take some time, and most likely a hell of a lot of tears, but never ever think that I hate you because, Bells, hell would have to freeze over before that was even remotely possible. OK?" I said answering her previous question before my meltdown.

She nodded. "Could you just do one thing for me please Jake?" She asked.

Didn't she know already? I would do anything for her. "What's that?" I said managing a small smile.

She smiled. "Stop saying hell, you said it like four times in that speech." She said.

I busted out laughing. "After all that, and 'stop saying hell' is what you get out of it; typical Bella." She joined me laughing then.

We spent the next three hours with me showing her my pride and joy I had been fixing up; my volks wagon rabbit. I had painted it candy apple red. Then I tried teaching her how to drive the truck. It was a stick shift and she'd never driven one before, as was evidenced by her constant grinding of gears, and I feared I'd have to fix it before it even left my yard.

Suddenly she gasped. "Shit Jake, I have to get to the store to get groceries so I can make Charlie dinner." I guess I was already rubbing off on her. "Do you and Billy want to come over for dinner again?" She asked, a look of hope in her eyes.

Sadly, I answered. "I can't since it's a school night, and truthfully, I'm falling behind in some classes so I have some major homework to do." I said slightly embarrassed, but happy as hell that she wanted me to come over.

She sighed "Fine as long as I can come rant tomorrow after school about the horrible day I know I'm going to have being the new girl." She groaned at the thought.

I chuckled at her and put my arm around her and walked her to the house to get her bag and say goodbye to Billy. She got in her truck, which I received another hug for, and headed back to Forks. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it went differently than I thought it would too. I was glad it was out in the open, I was still kicking myself for loosing my shit in front of her, but I knew she wouldn't hold it against me. As I watched her drive away, I smiled and touched my lips, remembering the incredible feel of her lips on mine, and I wished I could just kiss her forever. I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Bella POV**

Monday morning found me so nervous that I was rummaging through my clothes trying to find something I deemed presentable to wear to school, but I suddenly hated my entire wardrobe. I was interrupted when my notification went off on my laptop indicating that I had an email. When I went to check it I smiled upon finding an email from my mom.

 _Hi sweetie. Just wanted to write you to let you know I miss you. Don't worry about school you'll be fine. Let me know how it went when you get home. I love you. Phil says hi. xoxo Mom_

I went downstairs after brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair to find a note from Charlie.

 _Bella, I'm headed to work, I'll be home late since I have a double shift so I'll grab something at the Diner; Head down to La Push if you want. Remember, you'll be fine in school._

 _Love, Charlie_

I smiled. I was beginning to like the affection we were showing to each other, since we didn't used to do it. It was almost as if we were normal, almost. I found some cereal to eat for breakfast, nut I was too nervous to eat.

After deciding for the tenth time that the cream colored sweater and comfy jeans I was wearing was fine school attire, I grabbed my messenger bag and my keys off the table by the front door, and walked to my truck. I smiled as I got into the truck as my mind drifted to Jake.

My ride to school gave me some time to reflect on my conversation with Charlie after I had gotten home from the grocery store and Jacob's.

 _Dad's cruiser hadn't been in the drive way when I pulled up, but I knew he would be home any minute, so I rushed inside and got dinner prepared; baked ziti with garlic bread and a salad. I was putting the ziti in the oven when I heard Charlies cruiser pull up._

 _When he came in the door, I jumped into his arms causing him to drop everything he was holding, and peppered kisses all over his face. "Thank you so much. I love my new truck." I squealed. Realizing I had gotten caught up in the moment, I sheepishly reached for the floor with my feet and furiously blushed._

 _I was mortified. "Sorry, I got carried away." I couldn't meet his gaze._

 _He chuckled. "It's alright. I'm glad you like your new truck, I knew you would." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Besides I knew you wouldn't want to be toted around in the cruiser." He said smiling._

 _Dinner was ready not long after that, so while we ate we chatted about nothing in particular. While I did the dishes he asked me about seeing Jake again. I blushed._

 _He looked suspiciously at me. "Why are you blushing Bella? What did you do?" My father asked grinning._

 _I looked at him with a small smile on my face and answered, "I kissed him." I answered, immediately wondering why I was even telling him._

 _His eyes widened. "You kissed him?" Now Charlie blushed. I don't think he really wanted to know what his 'little girl' was doing with a boy, Jake or otherwise._

 _I grinned. "Yes, I couldn't help it; I was so excited over the truck I didn't even think about it." I had decided to leave out the rest of what happened, no one needed to know of Jake's vulnerability._

 _Charlie's smile was genuine. "Well, I'm happy everything went well. Dinner was great Bella, but I'm going to turn in early. It's been a long day and I have an even longer one tomorrow. Good night. I love you kiddo." He stood up and dropped a kiss on my forehead as he gave me a one armed hug._

 _I smiled as I watched him climb the stairs. "I love you too Dad. Thanks again." I called._

By the time the memory was over, I was pulling into the school parking lot, and the nerves had set in again. Fumbling around in my bag for my class schedule had me finding a folded up piece of paper. Unfolding it caused a smile to break out onto my face; it was a note from Jake.

 _Bells, Have a great first day, you'll be fine. I'll be here for you to vent to when schools over. I love you. Love, Jake_

I felt a strange calmness spread through me, and I was determined to face the day with a new found vigor and a smile on my face. I was pleased at the thought of Jake loving me, even in just a friend sort of way. I was so nervous about coming back because I wasn't sure if I had done irreparable damage to our friendship. Then I got nervous all over again. It was just a friend sort of way wasn't it? And if it wasn't how did I feel about that? How did I feel about him? I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts since I knew I was probably needlessly worrying.

I tried to breathe, but the cab of my truck seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, and suddenly I found myself needing to get out of the confining vehicle. I hastily opened the door, and scrambled out of the truck, almost face planting onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Now I was mortified, and hoping no one saw that. Grumbling to myself, I set off to find the front office.

I found the front office and got the room numbers to my classes and my locker number. Walking to my locker had me surrounded with a group of people all talking to me at once. My head was reeling trying to keep up with them all.

I wanted nothing more then to be left alone, but I quickly saw that wasn't going to happen. "You're Isabella aren't you?" A pretty Asian girl with dark hair and glasses asked me.

The questions just kept on coming. "Why did you leave Jacksonville for Forks?" Another semi-pretty blond girl asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "My name's Mike Newton; nice to meet you." A gawky looking kid stuck his hand out in front of me to shake it as he winked at me.

I wanted to bolt. "Ignore Mike he can be a bit straight forward." The last kid, with shiny dark hair said to me as I was shaking the gawky kid's hand.

I put my hand up in front of me, signaling them all to stop. "Hold on, your all talking at once and it's giving me a headache." I said.

The gawky kid looked sheepish, while the other three just laughed.

I spoke again, suddenly realizing they knew a lot about me and I didn't know much about them "How do you know so much about me?" I asked hesitantly.

The blond girl spoke first, and something told me she liked to hear herself talk, "Forks is a small town, so when someone new comes, it's quick to spread." She looked satisfied with her answer.

The warning bell sounded, signaling that we had five minutes to get to our first class so the blond haired girl grabbed my schedule out of my hand and looked at it. "Your first class is English Lit with Angela and me; I'm Jessica by the way." She motioned to the Asian girl. "That's Angela. Follow us." I trailed behind them following them to the classroom.

We found seats in the back and were seated just as the first bell rang. My heart was pounding in my chest as I realized everyone was staring at me. I let my hair fall in front of my face as I turned beet red from all the scrutiny.

But to my mortification, the teacher singled me out, "Class, we have a new student in our midst, Isabella Swan. Isabella, why don't you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself." She smiled at me, but inwardly I cringed. I hated being the center of attention.

Not really having much of a choice, I slowly stood up and wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole because I had no idea what to say. I didn't care if these people knew anything about me. I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I go by Bella actually, and I'm from Florida. My father is the chief of police in Forks." I sat back down, slouching in my chair, but could feel everyone's eyes on me again, and I desperately wanted to run out of the room. I inwardly groaned at the coolness points I had just lost in mentioning that my father was chief of police.

The teacher left it alone and went on to teach the class for the next 45 minutes, but I had no idea what she talked about because I was somewhere else; in La Push with Jake to be specific. I couldn't stop thinking about him. When the bell rang that told us the class was over, I jetted out of my seat so fast I knocked the chair over, but proceeded to practically run out of the room. I could hear snickers behind me, but I didn't stop until I was in the girl's bathroom.

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, and I was having trouble catching my breath. I splashed some cold water on my face hoping it would calm me down; it didn't. My nerves were shot and caused me to be doubled over the toilet before I could leave the restroom. I really need to get a handle on this I thought to myself as I rinsed my mouth out. I took a deep breath as I opened the bathroom door reluctant to head to my next class.

The rest of the day passed by, although slowly, kind of uneventfully. I dealt with the fact that in every class, the teacher singled me out to introduce me, and then left me alone after that, which I was grateful for. I became old news by lunch and then the gossip turned to the Cullens.

Jessica was so engrossed in what she was saying that she really hadn't realized no one was listening to her. "So I heard that Dr. Cullen, adopted them all, but they live together as couples, well except for Edward." She was saying.

I was curious, "Who are the Cullens?" I asked as I picked at my food.

Jessica looked at me and smiled. "They're new this year too. They moved here from Alaska, or somewhere equally as cold. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted all five of their children." Jessica was talking a mile a minute.

Then she suddenly got all excited. "Oh here they come." She proceeded to give me the run down on the Cullens. "OK, Bella, the blond girl is Rosalie Hale; she's gorgeous, and she knows it, but a complete snob." I watched as Rosalie walked into the room and noticed how every guy stopped what they were doing to watch her, so she put a little more sway into her walk, smiling slightly as she did so. She had beautiful golden blond hair half way down her back that waved ever so slightly, but perfectly. Her body was amazing, curving in all the right places. She was super model gorgeous, and Jessica was right; Rosalie absolutely knew it, and used it to her advantage.

She continued on with her descriptions. "The guy she's with, that's Emmett Cullen. He's huge; I'll bet he takes steroids, and could kill someone with his bare hands." I took a moment to watch Emmett. He menacingly stared down all the guys who dared look at his Rosalie, and if looks could kill. Oh boy! His huge build helped give the appearance that he was not to be messed with. Emmett had an air about him though, even considering the fierceness he exhibited, something told me he had a big heart, and was just a giant teddy bear.

Jessica was still talking, and I'm not even sure if she had taken a breath yet. "The little pixie girl with the black hair that's Alice Cullen; she's very odd, and really hyper." I watched as Alice walked into the room, actually it was more like bounced into the room. The girl acted like she was on a 24-hour sugar high. Alice's black hair was spiked out in all directions, but in an elegant way that gave her character because any normal person would not have been able to pull off that hair style. Alice's bubbly personality exuded from her choice of clothing. She had style, but grace at the same time.

Jessica took a moment to finally breath, but it was short lived. "The guy she's with, that's Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale; he looks like he's in major pain most of the, and he's really quiet too." As I watched Jasper enter the crowded room, it looked like he almost inhaled to hold his breath. He looked troubled, and his eyes looked as if they radiated pain. He had blond hair as well, though not as nice as his sisters. But he stayed close to Alice, as if his life depended on it. Jasper would be more attractive if he weren't constantly sporting the grimace he now wore.

Jessica's pregnant pause had me looking at her closely. She had a look of pure lust in her eyes. "And that." Jessica paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "is Edward Cullen; he's gorgeous, but he never gives any of the girls here the time of day, like he's too good for us." Edward was the only one to actually look in my direction, and he locked eyes with me, and that's when I noticed the odd amber color of them. Edward was stunningly beautiful, from his porcelain, flawless skin and completely aligned facial features, to his bronze spiky hair. It seemed like his stare went right though me, and it chilled me to the bone. I shivered and looked away.

The five of them walked over to a table in the back corner, away from everyone else. I was still watching them, noticing that not a one of them had any kind of food or drink on the table at all, when Angela waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I snapped my head in her direction, and she laughed. "I've been calling your name for like five minutes." I blushed because I had been so entranced by the Cullens that I hadn't even heard her at all. Angela continued once she had my attention, "A bunch of us are going to First Beach in La Push after school today to go surf. Do you want to come? Have you ever been there?" She asked as she took a bite of an apple she had in her hand.

I nodded yes, waiting to swallow the chip I had shoved in my mouth. "Yea, I actually spent summers there when I was younger. My best friend Jacob Black lives on the Quileute Reservation off of First Beach. Would it be OK if I invited him?" I asked them, smiling. They all nodded. I was lost in memories of Jacob until the warning bell sounded for last class.

My last class was Biology, and after fighting to get my locker opened, I walked into the class just as the final bell rang, pushing the door open a bit harder then I'd intended to it hit the wall with a loud clang. I felt myself blushing as I looked around the room, and noticed that everyone had stopped what they had been doing and were staring at me. I really wished the floor would open and swallow me whole.

I noticed all the seats were occupied, but that the only open one was right next to none other than Edward Cullen. I took a deep breath and began walking towards the seat when I walked in front of the fan that was standing at the front of the room, blowing my hair into my face. As I struggled with getting it out of my eyes so I could see, I noticed Edward visibly stiffen his body and I swear he also inhaled like he was holding his breath just as Jasper had done earlier at lunch. I wasn't sure if I found it more offensive or odd.

I sat down in the seat and the teacher talked for 45 minutes, but again I had no clue what he said because I wasn't paying attention. I was too engrossed in watching Edward scoot as far away from me as possible until he was practically squished against the window. As soon as the final bell of the day rang, Edward shot out of his seat and sprinted from the room faster then I'd ever seen anyone move.

I was taken aback that someone could or would find me that repulsive. I was also kind of put off by it, so I went to the administrator's office to see if I could change my Biology class to something else. I wasn't going to put up with that all year, but when I arrived at the office, Edward was already there, and I could hear him pleading with the woman, "Please, isn't there anything else, anything at all? I'll even take Anatomy again." The woman looked apologetically at Edward, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, there's nothing I can do. Everything else is full." She said sweetly.

By that time Edward had noticed I was there, and looking at me he said to her, "That's fine, I'll just have to endure it." He grimaced, and hurriedly walked out of the office with a pined expression on his face.

Well there was no point in even asking, I had heard her tell him everything was full, so I turned around and walked back out the door, but as soon as I rounded the corner, I lifted my arm up and sniffed under it. All I smelt was my deodorant. What the hell was Edward's problem? I decided I would find him and ask him what his problem with me was. I couldn't have been far behind him, but when I walked outside the building, I saw him get into a silver Volvo, and follow a red sports car out of the parking lot. How in the hell did he do that? I know I wasn't that far away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Edward POV**

I was so tired of going to school, of keeping up the appearances to the outside world that I was just a seventeen year old boy. It was all so mundane and monotonous, and I longed for something more. Forks High School had to hold something better than my previous high schools, or I would just cry; if vampires could cry that is. I smiled to myself, inwardly laughing.

I had become complacent in my life because it lacked. What it lacked I wasn't sure, I just knew it was lacking. I was sitting at my Baby Grand Piano when my sister, Alice, came flitting down the stairs, and I knew she had seen something. That was the annoying thing when you tried to have a thought to yourself, and your future-seeing sister had to ruin it for you.

Before she opened her mouth, I held up my hand, "Alice, I don't want to hear it. I want some peace this morning." She frowned at me, but opened up her mouth again, and again, I held up my hand. "Alice, I'm not kidding, I'm really not in the mood." I stated a bit harsher, hoping she'd understand and leave it alone.

She understood, but wasn't happy about it, "Fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you." She stomped away. _Your wish will come true today Edward, Forks High will hold new meaning for you today._ Her voice edged into my thoughts.

I slammed my hands down on the piano. "Damn it, Alice, can't you respect what I ask just once?" I irritatingly grumbled at her. I guess it also was unfortunate that I could read minds, since Alice was projecting her thoughts onto me, but after that first thought, I blocked her out. I immediately felt calm, and knew that Jasper was not far away. Jasper was Alice's husband, and he was an empath. He had the ability to feel and control people's moods, and for once I was grateful for it.

Out of my family, we were the only three with these unique gifts, but that's not to say that all my family didn't have their gifts. Esme, my mother, for all intents and purposes, was a fantastic nurturer, while my father, Carlisle, was a world renowned doctor. My other brother Emmett was always there for you, no matter what. His loyalty was fierce just as he was. My other sister, Rosalie, was blunt and to the point. She point blank, no holds barred, and rather rudely, will always tell you what's on her mind or how she feels about a situation; even when you don't want her opinion.

Well, I thought to myself, let's get this over with. I sighed as I gathered my books and got into my Volvo to head to 'school'. Alice knew what her telling me that thought would do to me, and as I drove to school, it came back to me. _Your wish will come true, Edward, Forks High will hold new meaning for you today._ It was rather cryptic though, but I guess that was my fault since I wouldn't let her finish it. I pulled into the school parking lot still befuddled.

Classes weren't a challenge for me anymore, and I frequently grew bored with them. When you've been alive as long as I have, nothing's a challenge anymore. I've been alive for 109 years, if you can call what I do 'living', but I haven't been a vampire as long. I've only been a vampire for ninety or so years, and I was bored with it as well. I needed something new, fresh, and exciting, but what I got, I was in no way prepared for.

Morning classes flew by, as they usually did. Yes I still enjoyed the literature and history classes (even though I knew a lot of it was not accurate), but math I was never thrilled with when I was human. I never did understand the point of it. I mean really when was I ever going to need to know about decimals and fractions?

When lunch came, I understood what Alice had meant. I smelled it before I even entered the cafeteria, but when I walked through that door; it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew exactly where it was coming from and it was intoxicating. When I saw her, I knew I was in serious trouble. One of the things about vampires is our sense of smell is heightened to levels you couldn't even imagine. And I wanted her as soon as I smelled her, and I was having a difficult time controlling myself, much to my dismay.

Our sense of hearing was remarkable as well, and I could hear one of the girls at 'her' table telling her all about us, but it was when she got to me and she said, "He never gives any of the girls here the time of day, like he's too good for us." I had to smile because in a small way she was right, but this new girl, I would definitely get to know her. I'd never wanted anyone's blood as badly as I wanted hers. I overheard them say her name, 'Bella' and I smiled. Such a nice name, and it suited her. I watched her, locking eyes as I walked by to our usual table, and I made a show of breathing to keep up appearances.

Alice could hardly contain herself as I sat down. "Isn't she lovely?" I heard her asking me. I nodded and she smiled. "Well, if you had listened to me this morning when I tried to talk to you, I would have been able to warn you a bit about the scent. I was able to get a tiny whiff of it in my vision." She said excitedly.

A booming laugh tore my gaze away for half a second. "Leave him alone Alice, you know he doesn't admit when he's wrong." Emmett laughingly said, and Rosalie smacked his arm, hard enough for him to yelp. "Ow! What in the hell did you do that for?" He asked pouting.

All Rosalie did was glare at him. But she turned her attention to me when she talked. "Edward, don't even think about it. You know a human will only bring us trouble." She said rather harshly.

I barely heard a word she said because I was so entranced watching Bella talk with her friends, but responded with a whisper that had they not been vampires they wouldn't have heard, "You're too late." I answered distractedly.

I couldn't 'hear' her thoughts. I strained as hard as I could, but still nothing. I watched as her friend waved her hand in front of her face tearing Bella's gaze away from mine. I had perfected my dazzling ability over the years, and was pleased to know that at least that worked. I decided right then and there that she would be mine. I wouldn't stop until she was, but I had to get a hold on the way her scent affected me, or I'd be in trouble.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't say I didn't warn you, but I know this is only going to end in disaster." She huffed irritably.

The lunch bell rang soon after that and I walked to my last class, still musing about Bella, silently wondering what it was about her that called to me. I took a seat in Biology class, expecting another boring class; science didn't really call to me either. The door opened with a bang right as the final bell rang and my eyes widened in surprise as Bella stood standing at the door looking around, a slight blush to her cheeks at the resounding sound the door had made. She was beautiful.

I quickly glanced around and noticed that the only open seat was right next to me. This was going to be harder than I thought. I hadn't really wanted to have any contact with her this soon without talking to Carlisle first about what it meant, but it looked like it was going to be unavoidable.

Maybe if I just held my breath, I started to think to myself, but before I could do that, she began to walk towards me. When she walked in front of the fan, a strong gust of wind hit her just right, or just wrong, depending on how you looked at it.

Her scent went straight up my nose, and I visibly stiffened; oh my god, 'I've got to get out of here', I thought to myself, but I couldn't just leave the class without raising suspicions. Her scent set me on fire, and I found myself unable to control the deep inhale of her scent I took. I felt my pupils dilate and my fangs elongate as I became hungry. Oh no! This wasn't good. As she sat down I scooted my chair as far away from her as possible until I was basically squished against the wall. I avoided her gaze she she continued to glance in my direction every few minutes, no doubt trying to figure out what my problem was. If I wasn't careful she'd find out prematurely and it would end very very badly. I could tell she was upset by my actions, but it was for her own safety, as well as mine.

I just prayed that the time would speed by, and when the bell rang, I bolted from the room faster than a human should have been able to move, but I didn't have the time to think about that. I had to get away from her before it was too late. Her scent was overwhelming me, and I feared I'd lose all control.

I ran to the administrative office and begged the woman to find me another class. "Please, anything, I'll even take anatomy again." I argued, but she told me everything was full. As I pled with the woman, I stopped; I knew she was right outside the door; I could smell her. I knew she had overheard my conversation with the administrative assistant, and most likely misunderstood the issue. Then again, how could she know?

I sighed unnecessarily. "It's OK, I'll just have to endure it." I said. I could feel I was losing it, fast, and I bolted from the office whizzing right past her. I dashed to my car as quick as I could, not caring at the moment if anyone noticed; fortunately they didn't. I saw her in my review mirror as I pulled out of the parking lot following Rosalie. I was hurriedly taking unnecessary breaths because I didn't know what to do. I just knew I had to get home to Carlisle and find out why I wanted to sink my fangs into her so badly and why I couldn't hear her thoughts.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I threw the car into park not even bothering to turn it off, or even close the door. I ran into the house at full speed. "Carlisle?" I yelled frantically checking all the rooms in the house until I found him in his lab.

He looked up from his computer. "Edward?" He asked looking alarmed at my appearance. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I tried to quell the panic growing inside. "There's a new girl at school, and something happened." I said.

His eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked.

I sat down. "Well, nothing physically, but I almost lost control Carlisle. Her scent was so overwhelming to me that my fangs actually elongated and my pupils dilated in class." I said.

His eyes widened again. "Edward, that's dangerous. You're lucky you didn't hurt someone." He said as he rose from his chair. He crossed to his bookshelf and extracted a book. He brought it back to his desk where I was, and as he flipped through I got up and began to pace.

I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know what it is about her, but I wanted her so badly. I've never been that close to loosing control before. What does this mean?" I asked unable to calm myself down.

He shook his head. "There's a legend about a singer. A person who's blood calls to a vampire, more then normal, but I don't have much to go on. I'll do some research, but I think it would be wise for you to stay home from school until you get a handle on this, and we figure out some answers." He said.

I nodded. "Oh, there's one more thing." I said. He looked at me. "I can't hear her thoughts, at all." I said. I couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with me.

His eyes widened once more. "Hmm, a shield, how interesting." He exclaimed as he flipped back through his book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Jacob POV**

School was unbelievably boring, and sometimes I really didn't understand the point of it. I mean yeah sure graduate, go to college, get a degree, and get a good, high paying job. But what if some of us weren't meant for that? What if some of us had greater purposes in life then sitting behind a desk all day long and telling other assholes what to do? I have no idea what is wrong with me these days, but I just feel so angry a lot of the time, and I have nothing to attribute it to at all.

After the final bell rang, signaling school was out, Embry bounded up to me like an excited little puppy, "Hey Jake, let's go to First Beach later; I don't feel like going home. The parents were fighting this morning when I left, and I don't really want to walk into World War III." He looked dejected, and my heart went out to him.

I really felt bad for Embry. He has been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember, and for the same amount of time, his parents have been fighting nonstop. I didn't understand why they didn't get a divorce, I mean Embry's mother cheated and they don't even know if Embry is his. This really was Jerry Springer shit, complete with the father yelling 'This bastard kid isn't mine!' which cuts Embry to the core every time.

I knew he needed a friend. "Yea, we can go, but I need to stop home and see if Dad needs anything before I go. Why don't you go get Quil and I'll stop home real quick, and then we'll meet at the beach, OK?" Embry nodded and ran off to find Quil, our other best friend, while I jogged my happy ass home. I had hoped to see Bella today, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. I could tell, even if he didn't say much, that Embry needed his friends, and I was determined to make my friend forget all about his dysfunctional home life.

When I walked up to my door, I saw the note tapped to the front of it.

 _Jake, Elder meeting tonight. Be home late. Love Dad._

Well, that took care of that, so I turned around and started to head down to First Beach. I wasn't that far, but far enough when something made me stop and turn around. I swear I heard a phone ringing, but then it stopped. I knew I was too far from the house to really be able to hear that. I shrugged it off and kept walking, my mind wandering back to Bella, as usual. I couldn't seem to get her out of it. Maybe I'd go see her later tonight. I had just walked onto the beach and I was musing with myself when I was tackled to the sand by an over eager Quil.

I didn't even have time to say anything before I heard Embry scream, "Dog pile!" and jump on top of Quil who was already on top of me. I grunted at the weight on top of me, but laughed. The three of us wrestled around in the sand, miming body slams when we heard the distinctive sound of motors approaching. We watched as a van and a sports car pulled into the lot at the very end and started unloading stuff out of the cars. My heart skipped, 'Maybe Bella was with them!' But I was let down when everyone piled out of the two vehicles and there was no sign of Bella.

I started to turn towards my two idiot friends and suggest getting some food when I heard an annoying voice say, "Bella should be here in ten minutes." My heart skipped a beat. Fate was on my side. I turned this time to say something, but was met only with Embry as Quil had started to jog over to the blond girl who had spoken. I pulled Embry the other way and we took a walk, waiting for Bella to get there.

Embry was silent as we walked and I debated on saying anything when he beat me to the punch. "I think my dad is leaving my mom." Heavy silence filled the air and I didn't know quite what to say. "I'm sorry man." That sounded really lame to me. "Is there anything I can do?" Embry shook his head. "No, but thanks, I just wish none of this had happened." It was no secret that Embry's mom had cheated since the tribe was small, but I felt bad that all their secrets were public knowledge.

We turned around then since I noticed twenty minutes had passed, and I got excited at the prospect of seeing Bella. We had just made our way back when I overheard the dark haired boy offer Bella the surf board.

Walking up to join the conversation I said "Bella, on a surf board?" I laughed at that image. "That would be the day. She can't walk in a straight line without hurting herself." I said.

Bella turned around and excitedly squealed, "Jake?!" As she threw her arms around me, smiling. I hugged her back, tightly. "How did you know I was here?" She asked me, suddenly looking confused.

I laughed at her confused expression. "I didn't, but me and some of the guys were hanging around here when these jokers pulled up." I said, jerking a thumb towards her friends. "I overheard them saying they were waiting for you so we stuck around, went for a walk down the beach. We couldn't pry Quil away from your friend though." I shook my head at Quil and Jessica. "So it was just me and Embry." I said nodding towards Embry.

She nodded herself. "Well now I understand why you didn't answer your phone earlier when I called you to invite you to come down here with me." she said.

I knew I had heard a phone ring! My heart leaped at the fact that she had wanted me to come with her. "Well, what can I say, great minds think alike." I said instead and I smiled wide.

She laughed at me. "Yea, they do." She said smiling back at me.

I made introductions and while Quil and Embry were trying their hands at surfing I pulled Bella aside, eager to spend some alone time with her. "Go for a walk with me?" I asked. She fell in step with me as we made our way to a dead piece of driftwood nearby. As we walked to it I asked her about school. She told me about her teachers singling her out and about the Cullens and how weird she thought they were.

I knew it was bothering her. "I don't know." She said frustrated. "There's something about them that bothers me, I mean they're too perfect." She said. "With they're perfect skin and perfect hair." She trailed off and huffed.

I shook me head. "The cold ones." I chuckled at the memory of my dad telling the story.

She looked at me. "What?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just some tribe legends my dad always tells us about the 'cold ones'." I answered.

She looked at me, puzzled. "Legends?" I nodded. "Tell me about them?" She asked.

My dad would kill me if he knew I was telling her, but I couldn't deny Bella. "Well, supposedly our tribe; the Quileute's, are descendants of wolves, and apparently the wolves natural enemy was 'the cold ones'. They had skin as pale as snow, and it was as cold as ice; Flawless, perfectly symmetrical. They could move in the blink of an eye and they drank blood. The Cullens are rumored to be the original ones my great grandfather made the treaty with." I said laughing at the stupid stories.

She looked confused again. "Treaty?" She asked.

I nodded. "The Cullens aren't your typical 'Cold Ones'. Supposedly they drink the blood of animals, not humans, and that's what gives them the yellow eyes instead of the red eyes, like the ones that drink human blood. Anyway, because they didn't harm humans, they were allowed to stay in Forks as long as they didn't come onto the reservation. And we wouldn't expose them for what they really were." I finished with a sigh.

She gulped. "What are they, Jake? What are the 'cold ones'?" She asked softly.

I laughed, "It's just a story Bella." I said, but I knew she wouldn't stop.

She rolled here eyes. "I know, but humor me." She pleaded with her eyes for me to tell her.

I laughed. "Well, your people would call them...vampires." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. Her eyes widened. I burst out laughing at the look on her face. "C'mon Bella, I told you they're just stories. Don't go investigating vampires now." But I knew I had her intrigued. I could see the wheels turning in her head and that worried me because I knew she would try to find out the truth even though there was no truth to it. I turned to look her as she looked out at the waves crashing on the shore.

We hung out for a little while longer but I knew I had to get home. I was so tired, and wasn't sleeping well at night. "I've got homework I need to do Bells." I said really not wanting to leave her.

She sighed. "I know me too, but I'm glad I got to see you after all." She smiled widely at me.

I pulled her in for a hug. "Me too. I missed you." I said as I dropped a kiss on her head.

Later that night I sat in my room, attempting to do homework, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I was worried that my stories of the 'cold ones' would have Bella going on a wild goose chase. They couldn't possibly be true, could they? I soon after gave up on my homework, figuring I would do it before class tomorrow, and I tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I ended up watching the sun come up instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Bella POV**

Three days went by before I saw Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, at school. Jessica had said that when the days were really sunny, which were few and far in between in Forks, that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pulled the kids from school for hiking and other such activities, but I didn't believe it. I was beyond frustrated by this point, and even more confused when I finally made it into Biology to find Edward sitting in his seat. I groaned inwardly, but suspected I had actually done it out loud because Edward was staring at me.

I sat down in my seat, fiddling with my paper and books to avoid making eye contact, but I could feel him watching me. I chanced looking at him and noticed he was still staring at me. Finally he spoke to me, his voice smooth and velvety. "We haven't formally met yet, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan right; Chief Swan's daughter?" My thoughts immediately went back to what Jake had told me.

I looked at him shocked, "How the hell do you know who I am?" I said sounding a bit harsher than I intended.

He chuckled. "Forks is small, when someone new comes, it's not long before everyone knows." He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that everyone's line? Does everyone like rehearse it together or something?" I was flabbergasted. I really wanted nothing to do with Edward after the way he acted when I first met him, but no matter how much I tried to ignore him, he wouldn't stop staring at me.

Class passed by rather uneventfully, just some identifications, and before I knew it the bell rang. Edward followed me to my locker intent on continuing the conversation when all I wanted to do was run the other way, but what could I do? If he really was what I suspected him to be, where could I go? I badly wanted to ask him, but knew he would never tell me the truth. Besides I didn't want to risk scaring him off, but something told me you couldn't scare a vampire.

He was cryptic, "You know you really should stay away from me!" he warned, sounding a bit sad.

I was floored to say the least. "You run away from me three days ago after acting like a prick, I don't see you until now, and then you introduce yourself to me, and then tell me I should stay away from you?" I was finding it hard to breathe, and I felt like I was suffocating. "Don't worry, that won't be too hard." I stormed away from him then, and headed to my truck flinging my bag into the bed and leaned my arms against it while I fumed. I looked back to see him standing at the other end of the parking lot by his Volvo.

I was so angry that I didn't hear the shouts to watch out, but I heard the screeching of breaks and looked up to see Eric's van hurtling towards me at a rapid speed. I braced myself, laughing because I kept thinking, 'this is not how I want to die, being crushed by a van'. Ironic considering how clumsy I was that my demise would happen while I was standing still.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact, only the impact never came. And the next thing I knew, Edward was next to me, pulling me down, and I felt my head slam into the blacktop. I watched with morbid curiosity and fascination as he put his hand out in front of him and stopped the van, putting a horrible dent into it. And then just as fast as he had been there, he was gone. Crowds of people were swarming around me, and I wondered if I had really seen what I thought I saw, then I blacked out.

I woke up at the hospital, as Charlie came in. "Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" He worriedly asked me over and over again.

My head was pounding. "I'm fine Charlie, not even a scratch." I could hear Eric in the next bed pleading with me.

I knew he felt bad. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I lost control and I don't know what happened." His voice was miserable. That makes two of us, I have no idea what happened either I thought to myself.

Charlie stormed over to him and before he pulled the divider closed he said, "You and I are going to have a talk son. I may even suspend your license. You could have killed her!" He was raging, and I'd never seen him this angry before.

The Doctor came in soon after. "Ah Isabella Swan you're lucky you weren't hurt; I'm Dr. Cullen." He said in the same languid voice as Edward. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

I looked up at the name, and as I suspected, he too was impossibly pale with the same amber colored eyes as Edward, and just as beautifully sculpted. "Yes, I was lucky." I replied. "Lucky that your son was in the right place at the right time." I said suspiciously.

He smiled at that. "Well looks like you only have a mild concussion from hitting your head on the pavement, but you're free to go. If you start to feel dizzy, nauseous, or light headed come back immediately though." He walked away and a nurse came in and had me sign my release papers, and Charlie led me out of the room.

He saw the officer who reported the accident and went to go talk to him, and I spotted Edward deep in conversation with his father and the blond sister. As I walked over the Doctor glanced at me and smiled, patted Edward on the arm, and walked away. The sister glared at me as she sauntered away, but not before looking at Edward again.

I didn't understand why I was so nervous. "Can I talk to you?" I asked him, and he nodded. "How did you do it?" I asked him, my doubts sounding in my voice.

He just looked at me funny, "How did I do what?" He asked me innocently.

I glared at him. "Don't patronize me Edward." I hissed at him. "How did you get to me so fast? You were by your car on the other side of the parking lot. And how did you stop the van with your bare hand?" I was irritated now.

His look softened. "Bella, I had started walking towards you after you got to your truck. I was standing right next to you by the time the van hit. And as for stopping the van, they say that in times of crisis' people can have superhuman strength." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Bella, you hit your head pretty hard on the asphalt, you have a concession. Maybe you think you saw something, but your mind was really playing tricks on you." He said softly.

I couldn't believe he was trying to tell me I was seeing things, but it only proved that he was hiding something. I was irate now, trying not to raise my voice. "You were not next to me. I saw you at your car watching me at mine. Don't lie to me, just tell me the damn truth!" I said angrily.

He looked almost sad now, "I told you to stay away from me. It's not safe being friends with me." And with that he turned around and walked away. I didn't have a chance to go after him because Charlie came up behind me then, and ushered me out of the hospital.

Miraculously, Charlie let me go to Port Angeles despite my near death experience since I had told him that I wanted to go to the library, since theirs was bigger than Forks, for a school project. But really my target was the Thunder Bird and Whale Bookstore that I had found online when I was researching vampires after talking to Jake the other night. I wanted to see if I could find any books on 'the cold ones' to confirm my already overwhelming suspicion that Edward and his family were in fact vampires.

I was sitting in my truck at a red light in Port Angeles, not paying attention, when a group of rowdy boys startled me by banging on my hood leering at me through the windshield and making lewd remarks. Not long after, the light turned green, and I revved the engine as a warning that they better stop before I ran them over. They were empty threats, but I was mad just the same. I heard one of them remark, "We better not catch you here again." Sadly, I brushed the comment off as stupidity. I looked at my directions to make sure I was still going the right way, and when I finally saw the bookstore, my heart beat sped up and I became nervous. Was I really sure I wanted to find out the truth? I was in too deep to turn back now, and when it came down to it, yes, I really wanted to know.

I entered the bookstore, looking up as the bell chimed, and walked over to the clerk's desk. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled at me. "May I help you young lady?" He asked.

I smiled back, and answered, "Yes, I'm looking for books on vampires." I expected him to give me a weird look, but he just motioned for me to follow him to the back of the stacks.

He stopped short. "Whatever you're looking for, you'll find it here." And with that he was gone. I looked through the stacks and found a few books and went over to the table to look through them to decide which one I wanted. After the fifth book, I found the one I wanted and went and paid for it.

As I was walking towards the door his comment stopped me in my tracks, "You think you've found some?" He asked.

I turned back to him, "Excuse me?" I said.

He smiled. "Vampires." He pointed towards the book I now owned. "You think you found some vampires?" He asked again.

I swallowed hard, and forced a smile. "No, just a school project on myths and vampires I have to do." I said as I hurried out the door.

Since the store was small and on one of the busy streets, it didn't have its own parking lot so I had to park a few blocks and walk to the store since all the spaces were occupied closer to the store. I thought I'd be able to find my way back no problem, but looking up and down the empty street, I was scared as I realized I had no idea where I was or how to get back to my truck. I started walking in a direction, hoping I'd recognize something, but after 2 wrong turns, I had ended up back in front of the bookstore. Dejected, I began walking in the other direction. I hadn't gone but a block when I heard footsteps behind me, but when I looked back, no one was there.

I decided to cut through an alley and was half way up it when two men suddenly appeared in front of me. Getting a bit creeped out, I turned around, and walked back the way I had come. Looking left I saw two more men coming from the left so I went right, and started walking a bit faster. The four men met up, and started calling to me. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you here again?" My stomach dropped as I realized it was the boys who had been beating on my truck at the red light.

I turned another corner, and ran smack into someone who grabbed me by the arms. "Hey boys" He said "Look what I found!" It was then that I smelled the alcohol on his breath, and I realized I was in serious trouble as they all gathered around me. Man, now was when I wished I had a cell phone.

I tried to reason with them. "Look, I don't want any trouble." I said shakily.

The one who had his hold on me grinned at me before saying, "Well you should have thought of that before you wandered into our neck of the woods." He leered at me.

I felt a hand brush against my backside, and I involuntarily shuddered. "Aww, what's the matter sweetie, don't you want to have some fun with us?" He leaned against me from behind, pushing his prominent erection into my lower back.

I was terrified, but resolved I wasn't going down without a fight. "Get your fucking hands off me creep! Don't touch me." I spat with more conviction then I felt.

The one who held me spoke. "Such a filthy mouth. Perhaps I should teach you some manners." He said as his hand went to his zipper and pulled it down.

I was completely terrified, but I refused to let this happen. I looked him square in the eye. "Fuck you." I screamed.

The others were hooting and hollering as he raised his hand back, probably to slap me, and I braced myself for the reeling blow when I heard squealing tires, and saw bright headlights. The group scattered as a car came barreling at us only to stop right in front of me. The driver got out of the car and yelled to me, "Get in the car." It was Edward.

I didn't think twice, and did as I was told, grateful. The situation would've gotten ten times worse, and if I had gotten out of it alive, I never would have been the same after that. I heard one guy start to say, "Hey man, you better get the fuck." But he never finished his sentence, and they all ran in different directions.

Edward got back into the car, looked at me, and peeled off down the road. "Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded, releasing the breath I hadn't known I was holding as the car shot down the street. Edwards's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, and the anger in his voice made me jump. "Please, just talk about anything to keep me from turning this car around and finding those guys." He said through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened at the thought. "No, you can't do that!" I exclaimed as the fear rolled through me again.

He still stared straight ahead at the road as he said, "But you don't know the disgusting, filthy things they were thinking of doing to you." He said disgusted.

My stomach tightened at his comment, "And you do?" I was almost positive I knew what they were going to do, but wondered what he meant.

He looked at me then, "Well, it's not hard to imagine. Would you just distract me please?" He said nonchalantly.

I couldn't think of anything to say, my brain had shut off from terror, then I noticed his seat belt wasn't fastened. "You know, you should really put your seat belt on." I said lamely.

I was relieved as the tension eased as he started laughing. "Why don't you put yours on?" He fired back his dark mood lessening.

I realized I was cold, and wrapped my arms around myself. Edward noticed. "Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded. "You can turn the heat on if you want to." I sat there contemplating with myself if I really wanted to, and reached my hand out to do it at the same time he did, and our hands met for the first time. I shivered as his hand touched mine. It was unbelievably cold and hard, not to mention smooth. "Sorry" he mumbled, quickly pulling his hand away.

The car suddenly stopped, and I looked up, realizing we were sitting next to my truck. I looked at him curiously. "How did you know where my truck was parked?" I asked him suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I watched you park it." He replied like it was the most natural thing in the world.

My blood started to boil, and all gratitude was forgotten as I found my voice again. "Have you been following me?" I asked incredulously.

He looked at me. "Well it was a good thing I was otherwise you would've been raped by those goons." His comment had me shuddering involuntarily.

The fact that he thought it was OK to follow me despite having saved my life angered me even more. "Edward, I'll always be grateful to you for saving me from what was most likely a horrible fate, but that doesn't excuse what you did! Why are you following me, especially after you told me to stay away from you at the hospital?" I asked loudly. This 'boy' was running me in circles and I was getting dizzy from it.

Edward looked slightly ashamed as he looked at me. "I know what I said Bella, but I can't stay away from you anymore." He said dejectedly.

I'd had enough. "Well after this, I'm going to need some space Edward, please." And with that I got out of his car and into my truck. With one last glance into the rear view mirror, I started home. I knew he was following me, making sure I got home, and I was secretly relieved.

When I got home, I was still too shaken up to sleep, so I took a long, hot shower to rinse away the touch of those men. I let the hot water wash over me as I let it sink in what could've happened. As the realization hit me fully I dissolved into tears as I sunk onto the floor of the bath tub. I hugged my knees to my chest and just cried for what felt like forever, but was really only twenty minutes. I stood and scrubbed my body raw until I couldn't feel their hands on me anymore. I then washed my hair twice before getting out and toweling off.

I picked up the phone to call Jake, but looking at the clock, I realized it was after midnight. It dawned on me that I hadn't heard from him lately. I realized I hadn't seen him since he told me about the legends that day on the beach, and I missed him. I vowed that I would call him tomorrow and see if he wanted to hang out. I needed my sun after what had almost happened to me tonight.

I then settled into bed with my book, going over everything I already knew plus the stories from Jake. An hour and a half later, my suspicions were laid to rest, and I was convinced that Edward and his family were indeed vampires. Everything from the amber eyes, the cold, hard, and smooth skin, to the fast movements. I suspected he could read minds from what he had said in the car, and I assumed that his reaction to me when I first saw him had something to do with him 'smelling' my blood.

To say I was creeped out was an understatement, but the fact that I was intrigued had me a bit worried as well. After sending an email to mom about how school was so far I shut my light off and tossed and turned for another half hour before sleep claimed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Jake POV**

Three days! It had been three days, and I still hadn't heard from her. Not since she kissed me, which I couldn't get out of my head. Not since we had met at the beach and I told her about the legends, which I probably shouldn't have done. I didn't call her, hoping she would call me, but nothing. On the second day I picked up the phone to call her only to slam it back down telling myself not to give in, and to wait for her to call, but the call never came.

And then yesterday Billy had told me about Bella's accident at school, and I was terrified that I could have lost her. I had wanted to go to the hospital to see her, but I never made it further into the hospital then the front doors because I had seen Cullen there, and that pissed me off to no end. I had heard the whole story, that he saved her and stopped the van from crushing her, but that was weird in and of itself.

I mean don't get me wrong, I was grateful to the guy for saving her, but who the hell can stop a van going 35 MPH with their bare hands? Then I remembered the legends myself and wondered if they could be true. I arrived home in a worse mood then I left in because I had wanted to see Bella, but couldn't

Today, day number three, still nothing, and I was livid. No, I was hurt, angry, and feeling neglected, again. God, I was such a pussy, which made me even angrier. And to top it all off, I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept in three days, and I was feeling it. You could tell too. I looked like shit run over twice, or whatever the saying was. I think it had been days since my hair had seen a brush.

What was it about that girl that had me by the balls? I was in love with her, and I had been for as long as I could remember. I wasn't aware that my feelings were this strong, but dammit they were, and they had me. She had me. When we reunited at her house, those feelings came back, opening like flood gates, and I know she felt them. I know she felt the connection between us. I could tell by the way she would look at me.

Fuck, I could tell by the way she touched me, and when she kissed me, oh boy, I knew it was over. I knew that no matter how long I lived, there would never be anyone else for me, only Bella. And that was fine for me, because I didn't want anyone else. If only she felt even half of what I feel for her, I would be the happiest guy in the world.

But the absence of Bella wasn't the only problem. It had been days since I saw Embry as well, and I was really worried. No one would tell me anything, and his mother, who has known me since birth, was being very shady with me, and I didn't like it at all. I knew Embry had been really depressed, and angry, lately, but I didn't see that as a reason to shut me out. And to top it all off, when I did see Embry, he was ignoring me like he didn't even know me, which hurt, a lot.

Not to mention he was hanging out with Sam Uley, and he hated Sam. I knew something was up, and all this weirdness started when the Cullen's moved back here. But Embry wasn't the only one. A few of the kids at the reservation high school had disappeared from school for a few days only to return like they owned the place, all beefed up, and hanging with Sam, who looked himself to be taking steroids. Something was definitely going on, and I noticed my Dad was acting strange as well. I would have to ask him about it.

And then I heard it, the telltale sign that she was here. The loud rumbling of her truck as it pulled up to the house. I looked out the window and I saw her, and I felt the anger rise to the surface once more. I saw her hesitate getting out of the truck, and I knew she was scared of the state she would find me in. Serves her right! After what seemed like forever, she finally shut the truck off and started towards the door. When she finally made it to the door and went to knock on it, I flung it open, and stared at her, hard.

I could see the shock on her face as her eyes took me in. The dark circles under my eyes, my messy hair, and the cold, hard look I was giving her. Every inch of my being was telling me to wrap her up in a hug, but I wouldn't allow myself to do it. I wouldn't allow her to get the best of me again, I was going to stay mad at her, and I was going to hold my ground if it was the last thing I did. But it was really hard because I was thrilled to see her, but I reminded myself that she had hurt me, so I resumed my hard stare.

I saw her swallow. "Hey Jake." Her soft voice broke through my thoughts, and I couldn't remain there because I was quickly losing my resolve. I then did something I never thought I would ever do, I turned my back on Isabella Marie Swan, and I almost cried doing it. I started to shut the door behind me, but then I heard her voice again, laced with pain. "Ow, wait Jake. Stop please. My ankle, you're crushing it." I turned back around to see her on the porch floor, her ankle caught in the door, and tears streaming down her beautiful face, and my look softened.

I opened the door enough for her to pull her foot out, and then I slammed it shut in her face. I leaned my back against the door, and winced in pain as she started to cry. Gut-wrenching, shrieking, and wailing cries that broke my already fragile heart and it took all I had not to open the door and scoop her into my arms to comfort her.

Billy came out of his room then. "What in God's name is going on out there? Is that Bella?" I couldn't say anything because I myself was trying not to cry, so I just nodded my head yes. It was torture hearing her like that, so I tried to busy myself with things; the dishes, the floors, laundry, hell I even tried to do my homework, while Billy hid in his room. I don't even know how long it was going on for and I was getting ready to tell her to leave when suddenly there was a loud splintering at the front door.

I couldn't believe it, she had cracked my door. Now I was furious, and as I flung the door open, prepared to chew her out, I saw her on the floor. And my heart stopped. She was just lying there, and I think she was unconscious. I bent down to touch her, but as I got closer, I noticed she was barely breathing. I shook her, but nothing. "Bella?" I asked in a small voice. I shook her again, harder this time, but still nothing. By now I was panicking, and had lifted her small frame into my arms. Bringing her into the house I screamed. "Dad, Dad, something's wrong!." I was in full-fledged panic mode as I made my way to the couch.

Billy rolled out of his room again. "Jake, do you have to." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Bella's limp body sagging in my arms. "What in the hell happened, and what was that breaking noise?" I was hysterical by then, having laid her on the couch. I was pounding on her chest, and blowing into her mouth, screaming her name frantically, but I was getting no response.

It was then that I noticed her ankle. "Dad, get some ice and an ace bandage. Her ankle is swelling badly." Billy did as he was told and wrapped her ankle as I continued sobbing and pleading with her to wake up. I'd never been as scared in my entire life as I was at that moment. And then all of a sudden, I heard a slight wheeze and then a harsh coughing and Bella moaned something inaudible. I waited patiently for her to open her eyes, and she did. At that moment I had never been so relieved and happy, and both Billy and I peered down at her worriedly.

I let out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding. "Oh my God, Bella! Don't you ever fucking do that do me again." And I flung myself on her body wrapping her in a tight hug. A few seconds went by and I felt pounding fists on my back as she grabbed at my shirt to try to lift me up.

My dad's voice cut through. "You're smothering her boy, get off of her." He sounded frantic. Understanding dawned on me finally and I got off of her.

I just stared at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept repeating looking at her. And I have no idea what happened after that because the next thing I knew I was bawling my eyes out as I was sobbing now but trying to talk at the same time which wasn't really working too well. "I was so scared." Hiccup. "I heard the door crack, and I was pissed beyond belief and." Hiccup. "I was going to tell you to leave, but when I opened the door." I paused to catch my breath. "You were lying there unconscious, and I didn't know what to do." Hiccup. Snort. I buried my head in my hands as sobs overtook me again. I willed myself to calm down, and I felt like such a pussy for crying in front of her again.

Bella struggled to sit up, but flopped back down, wincing. I had recovered and noticed her trying to get up and I grabbed her hand. "What is it? What do you need?" I asked her.

She looked pained. "I need to go. I've caused enough trouble here. I'm sorry." She finished as she tried sitting up again, but I gently put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down. "You're not going anywhere, Bella." I whispered. She looked up at my face, intent on getting up, but one look into my pleading eyes, and she stopped struggling.

She looked at me then. "Well, can I at least get some water?" She tried sitting up again.

I heard dad wheel into the kitchen. "I'll get it for you." I heard Billy say.

He came back with the water a moment later, and I slowly helped her sit up, having her lean on me for support as she took small sips of water.

I wedged myself between her and the couch, putting my arm around her. She looked at me, and the pain must have been written all over my face. She took my massive hand in her tiny one, and took a deep breath.

I knew there was something on her mind. "Jake I need to tell you some things that have happened over the past few days that you're not going to like, and I'm sorry for keeping them from you, and for not calling, but a lot has happened." Billy had wheeled himself back into his room to give us some time alone. I nodded at her to continue. "Well, yesterday after school, there was an accident and I was almost crushed by my friends van. Edward saved me." I visibly flinched at his name. "But I hit my head on the concrete and blacked out. I woke up in the hospital." She finished.

I looked at her. "Bella, you think something would happen to you that I don't know about?" She looked confused for a few seconds until the light went on in her head, and she nodded her understanding of what I meant.

She looked down. "That's not all Jake." I felt her starting to shake, and tightened my hold on her. What could possibly have happened to make her react this way?

I saw her hesitate. "Bella, what is it? You can tell me anything." I was soothingly rubbing circles on her back which were effective in calming her down, but I had a really bad feeling that I wouldn't like what she was about to tell me.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and I was immediately worried. "I was almost raped last night, by five guys." She whispered. I completely lost it as I saw nothing but red. I would kill them! I would find out who they were, I would hunt each of them down, and kill them.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer as I thought about someone putting hands on her. I exploded as I got up. "What the fuck happened, Bella? Why didn't you call me?" I was more hurt then angry that she hadn't called me.

She had toppled over when I leapt off the couch, and now she tried to sit up again so I resumed my place beside her as she took a deep breath. "I wanted to call you. I picked up the phone, and realized it was after midnight." She took another deep breath. "I went to Port Angeles last night to go to a book store to find a book. I was sitting at a red light when a couple of drunken guys started harassing me and banging on my truck." I could feel myself start to shake beside her, and she grabbed my hand again.

She looked at me, "Please, I need you to try to stay calm so I can get through this." I nodded at her to go on, but was worried because I had never been this angry, ever. I was having a hard time controlling myself lately. I needed to talk to dad because I had a feeling he knew more then he was letting on.

She was talking again. "I found the book I was looking for, but that's for the conversation I want to have in a little bit. Anyway, I was trying to find my way back to my truck, and got a bit lost when two guys started following me, whistling at me." She looked at me to gauge my reaction, and I managed to stay somewhat calm despite the fire that was raging inside me.

I again started vibrating next to her, but she continued anyway, "I turned in the opposite direction and ran into two more. I started running then, when I ran into the fifth, literally. I realized I had been herded. The guy I physically ran into grabbed my arms, while another one started rubbing up on me with his." She trailed off, and I didn't understand why until I replayed her words in my head, and I focused on my breathing to rein in my anger.

I spoke. "It's OK Bells, what did he do to you?" I asked softly. I needed her to know that I was here for her, no matter what.

She pointed to my crotch. "He rubbed himself on my back." She whispered.

I didn't want the answer to my next question, not really anyway, but I needed to know. "Was he erect?" I asked her. She nodded, not sure how I was going to react. That sick bastard had rubbed his erection on her. He was fucking dead! I could feel the heat rising in my body, and it worried me because it had been happening a lot lately. "How far did it go, Bella?" I asked afraid of the answer. She wouldn't look at me. "Bells, tell me." I prodded catching her face in my hand as I made her look at me.

The fear in her eyes was devastating. "It didn't. He tried to get me to." She stammered. "He pulled his zipper down, wanted me to." She didn't need to finish her sentence. I needed to control myself. I could feel my body temperature rising, and it worried me. I realized she was talking. "When I talked back he got angry, threatened to hit me, but, again, Edward saved me." God damn Cullen! I had to be grateful to him for being there, but that didn't make me like him any better. It was almost as if he was stalking her.

I tried to control my breathing. "Why is it that Edward is always around you? Do you two have something going on?" I couldn't help but be jealous that Cullen always seemed to be around to save her, and I think she picked up on it. I tried to relax, but I couldn't since I think I knew where this conversation was leading.

She shook her head no. "Jake, I went to Port Angeles to find a book on vampires." She admitted to me.

Yep it went there. "Damn it Bells! Didn't I tell you not to go chasing vampires?" I was enraged, and I kicked myself for telling her those stories because in the back of my mind, I knew her, and I knew it would fuel the fire.

She scooted closer to me. "Don't you see Jake, it's all true." She paused waiting to see if I connected the dots, but when I didn't say anything, she repeated it in a different way. "Edward and his family are in fact vampires, and they're the original vampires from your grandfather's treaty." She said.

Billy chose that moment to wheel himself back out. "It's true Jacob. She's right. I'm not happy she found out, but Bella, they are dangerous. You need to stay away from them." My father was right. If they were in fact vampires, then she needed to stay as far away from them as possible.

I knew Bella, and that meant she would heed Billy's warning for only so long. Bella tried standing again, only to fall to the floor screaming in agony. I looked down at her ankle to see it wrapped with the bag of ice and an ace bandage. I had forgotten all about it, and looked at her, full of shame. She looked at me then, trying to reassure me. "It's not your fault." She tried to reassure me. "I was the stupid one who stuck my foot in the way of a closing door. Is it broken?" She asked.

Billy answered. "No you just sprained and bruised it badly. I've already called Charlie, and he agreed to let you spend the night." The horrified look on her face made him laugh as he reassured her, "No I didn't tell him Jake tried to crush your foot in the door, you wailed like a baby, or that you passed out." He said chuckling.

She let out the breath she was holding. "Thanks Billy." She looked up at me. "Do you think you could help me to bathroom? I really have to pee." She looked sheepishly at me.

Billy laughed again, "And on that note, I'll leave you two alone again. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." He gave Jake a stern look. "You're on the couch mister." I nodded at him.

As Billy wheeled himself back into his room, I put an arm around her waist while she tried to stand on shaky legs. She tried to walk a few small steps, but I could tell her ankle hurt too much, and before she could say anything, I bent down a bit and scooped her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. I knew she wanted to protest, but decided against it, realizing she needed my help.

We made it to the bathroom and I put her down gently, and turned my back, but I didn't hear any movement. "Um, Jake, you don't have to stay in here with me you know." I didn't move, just stayed with my back to her, smiling. She tried again. "Seriously, I can't go with you in here." I still didn't move, and I knew this was bothering her, but I wasn't leaving her. I leaned over and turned the faucet on since I knew she couldn't go in silence. I liked that I knew her so well; it made me feel good for some reason. It didn't take her long to pee, and shortly after I felt her tap on my back, indicating that she was done, and I could turn around.

I picked her back up and walked towards the stairs to my room, and I laid her on the bed once we entered. I turned towards my dresser and got her sweat pants and a shirt. I was nervous being this intimate with her even though it was innocent. Wordlessly she let me undress her, taking her shirt off over her head to put the other one on her even though I knew she could really do it herself. I stole a minute to drink in her almost naked torso. She had no idea the effect she had on me. But I knew, as I began to get hard. She was so beautiful. Then with shaking hands I unhooked her bra and took it off through the sleeves. I know I shocked her with that one, but truthfully I had no idea what I was doing, and was winging it as I went.

She jumped a bit as my hand brushed softly against the underside of her breast as I pulled her bra off, and I smiled shyly, as I wondered how it would feel to knead the soft mounds there. Just thinking about it made me grow harder. Then she lay back on the bed and raised herself off it so I could slide her jeans down her legs, being mindful of her ankle. I was completely torturing myself and hoped that one day I would be doing this without putting clothes back on her at the same time. I smiled at that thought. I sucked in a sharp breath as her creamy legs came into view once the fabric was removed from them. I was painfully aware that she was basically in my shirt and her underwear. I slowly put the sweats on her, my fingertips trailing all the way up her legs until I reached her thighs, and then she sucked in a breath.

Once I had the sweats all the way on her body I lifted her up again to pull back the covers, and set her back down, climbing in beside her. She looked quizzically at me, asking me with her eyes what I was doing. I just smiled because I knew what she was thinking. "I don't really want to be away from you right now." I answered her unspoken question. She nodded, and I sensed she didn't really want to be alone either. I tucked my arm under her, and pulled her to me so that she was resting on my chest.

She sighed contentedly at the contact, and I smiled at the feeling it invoked in me, and she snuggled further into me as I lazily traced circles on her back. Before I knew it, I felt her drifting to sleep, her breathing becoming even, and I wanted to freeze this moment. The feeling of having her in my arms, where I knew she belonged, and knew she was safe, was pure heaven. I whispered to her, "I love you." I'm not sure if she heard me, but I knew she was out.

It was a long time before I fell asleep, mostly because I wanted to revel in the feel of Bella so close, but also because I couldn't get what those guys did, almost did, to MY Bella, out of my head. The images rolling around in my head disgusted me, and I felt horrible that I wasn't there to keep that from happening to her. What Bella confirmed to be true set up a whole new problem because if the Cullens really were vampires, and my people really were Protectors, then a whole lot of trouble was about to happen.

I had to talk to Billy in the morning, but deep down I already knew what he was going to tell me, I was a fucking werewolf, and I don't think Bella connected the dots that far. I secretly feared how she would react to this news. Which brought me to my worst fear, Edward Cullen, and Bella's 'feelings' for him, if she had any. I wasn't the type to tell someone who they could or couldn't hang out with, but I vowed that I would not let anything happen to her, and I would protect her from anything, since that's what I was apparently 'made' to do. I instinctively tightened my hold on her, drifting into a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Jake POV**

When I woke up the next morning, the light had barely started to come in through the window, so I knew I had time to get down to the couch before Billy woke up, but moving was the problem because I didn't want to let Bella go. She had positioned herself half on top of me during the night, one leg draped over me, and the other fisted in my hair. I could feel her breath in the crook of my neck.

I smiled at how cuddled up to me she was, and I think if she knew it she would be embarrassed to high hell. But to my embarrassment, her leg was catching my morning wood, which was painfully up, and she kept rubbing her leg up and down which wasn't helping the situation.

As much as I didn't want to move, if I didn't get her to stop, there would be a mess, and I didn't want her to go through that. I softly extracted myself from her, and she groaned at the loss of contact, but rolled over the other way, and I covered her with the sheet. Adjusting myself, I went into the bathroom, but peeing with an erection was a bitch, not to mention it hurt a lot. I couldn't go down stairs like this, so I started the shower and tried to relieve myself. It wasn't difficult to come up with images, since I had seen Bella almost completely naked last night, so I just thought of that while I stroked myself to completion.

Toweling off, I began to think of ways to bring up my conversation with Billy, but knowing him, I wouldn't have to, and he'd do it for me. When I got downstairs, though, Billy was already in the kitchen making coffee. I looked at my watch, 7AM, damn, coming up with a quick story wasn't hard since I had just showered, and all my stuff was upstairs. Billy had wheeled himself to the table with a cup of coffee, and was reading the newspaper when I walked in.

He looked up; eyebrows raised, and noticed that I was wet. "The couch looked a little less then used son." He joked. My dad wasn't like other Dad's, sure he was strict when it was warranted, but as long as we weren't doing anything, he pretty much let us kids do what we pleased. Besides he knew how I felt about Bella.

Dad grimaced slightly. "I, unfortunately, heard the whole conversation, so I'm not mad, and I understand she didn't want to be alone. I'm glad she had you." He finished. I knew he was sad that this happened too, and as angry as I was. I knew Bella was like a daughter to him, and that the thought of something happening to her scared him.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Listen Dad, I think we need to talk about what Bella found out, and what it means to us in La Push." I started.

My father nodded. "I couldn't agree more, but whatever you and I talk about aside, I've already been on the phone with the Elders, and they have agreed that we need to have a Bon Fire tonight, and retell the legends to the Tribe. Now obviously to keep up appearances, I've invited Charlie, and of course Bella will be here, but whatever needs to be said concerning us will be when Charlie leaves." He said.

I nodded my understanding, waiting for my father to continue, but he didn't. "Dad, am I a Protector?" I couldn't wait anymore, I needed to know.

Dad didn't answer me right away. "Now, remember, under normal circumstances you would not have been told until your actual transformation, but given the turn of events, I think it would be OK to tell you. Yes, Jacob, you are one of the Quileute Protectors." My father looked nervous.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean one of?" I asked.

Billy took a deep breath, "Sam Uley, has already transformed. He is the Alpha, if you will, or the leader, of the pack." He stated.

I looked incredulously at him. "What pack? What are you talking about?" I asked.

My father looked down at the ground, and he only did that when he was hiding something from me. He swallowed loudly, "Well, as I said Sam Uley has phased already, along with Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, and..." He trailed of, fidgeting with his hands. He looked up at me again, apologies in his eyes. "And Embry Call."

I started vibrating again. I was livid, how my father could keep this from me knowing what it was putting me through that Embry had disappeared. "You knew?" I asked him, menacingly stepping towards him. "You knew what this was doing to me, and you didn't tell me?" I was beyond furious now, and I heard the back door open, and Embry walked in followed by three other gigantic boys.

Embry was huge now, and his hair was cut short, along with the other three boys who had entered my house. And they all sported a tribal tattoo of some kind on their arms. "Jake, he couldn't tell you, and you weren't supposed to find out now either, but with the Cullens back the transformations are happening faster." He said.

That wasn't good enough. I didn't care about the stupid Cullens anymore. My father had lied to me. Every day I asked him if he knew something, and every day he told me he didn't. And all this time, he knew about everything. And all Embry had to do was call me to let me know he was OK My vision started to blur, and I started to get really hot. What was happening to me? I suddenly got a bit scared as I heard a horrible ripping noise.

My father was screaming now. "Get him outside, now. I do not want him phasing in the house." Phasing? What? I suddenly knew what was happening and I was panicking. I was herded outside by all four boys as the horrible ripping noise increased. My body was on fire, and I was in agonizing pain as my skin gave way to fur and my hands and feet morphed into paws. The next thing I knew I was howling and I took off into the woods. Shortly after, I heard the pounding of paws after me and four other voices in my head.

They were all screaming at me at once. "Jake, you have to calm down. You need to phase back." I didn't know whose voice it was, and I didn't care. He huffed "It's Jared." The voice said. How? I didn't say that out loud. "We can hear each other when we're phased." Jared answered. Fucking perfect. I thought.

I kept running until I heard Embry in my head. "Jake man, I know you're scared, I was too when it happened, but you need to stop. We can help you." He said gently.

I wanted it to stop. "I don't want help, I don't want this. I just want it to stop." I raged.

Sam's voice rang out then "JAKE STOP!" I didn't have a choice, my body automatically dropped to the ground. "It's Sam, Jake, and I didn't want to have to use an Alpha command on you, but you gave me no choice. When I issue an Alpha command, the wolf has no choice but to respond and obey." He said authoritatively.

My head was spinning. "Could you all just please leave me alone? You're giving me a fucking headache!" I said vehemently.

Embry wouldn't quit "Not right now, you need to come back to your house, where we can talk in private." Embry's voice sounded in my head.

I snorted. "Were not alone there either remember, Billy's there, and Bella's upstairs sleeping in my fucking bed, which is where I should be. Not out here with fur and paws, talking to FOUR GIANT WOLVES IN MY FUCKING HEAD!" I screamed.

I heard Sam then, "Well, Bella being there does present a problem. She's an outsider and not supposed to know about any of this. Perhaps once we get rid of her we can discuss what's happening." He finished.

I got angry again; no one was making Bella go anywhere. "Bella is not going anywhere, but since she discovered the Cullens secret, why does she have to be excluded?" I asked.

I heard a sigh. "No one's supposed to know about the Cullens." Embry answered.

I laughed maniacally. "Dude, we're not even supposed to exist." I said heatedly.

Sam exasperatedly replied, "Yes but we do and now we have to make the best of a crappy situation." He said bitterly.

I laughed, "This is all just a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up any minute, and laugh." I couldn't believe this was happening.

Paul's irritating voice was heard then, "Look Jake, none of us were prepared for this. At least you kind of got a warning. And were all here to help you if you'd just let us. So shut the fuck up, grow a pair, and just deal with it. We're Protectors now, and this is what we're meant to do." He spat.

I had never liked Paul, with his hot-headed temper, but he did have a point, and what choice did I have. "I heard that." Paul answered in my head.

I huffed and turned back towards the house. "Then stop listening." I snapped.

As we neared the house, I could see Billy and Bella on the back porch. The ice pack was off her ankle, and she was hobbling to the porch railing to lean on it. I was happy at least that she had mobility on it. As we all neared the edge of the woods, the other four wolves stopped near the trees and phased back into their human forms, and got dressed, but I couldn't because I was still too angry to phase back. I continued to walk towards my house, my eyes trained on Bella. I wondered what was going through her head at seeing a giant wolf in my backyard and possibly knowing it was me.

I couldn't even be alone in my own head anymore. "Jake, don't go there in your wolf form, you could hurt them." I heard Embry say. I turned around and growled at him, but I kept walking, and to my surprise, I saw Bella hobbling down the steps to meet me. No fear or disgust in her eyes, just awe and amazement. I stopped in my tracks, but she kept wobbling towards me. I lay down on my belly so I wouldn't scare her.

My dad called out to her. "Bella, stop, don't go near him." My father's voice was filled with alarm.

Bella looked back at him with astonishment in her eyes, "Don't worry, Billy, Jake would never hurt me." I was floored to know she knew I would never hurt her, even like this.

She hobbled closer, until she was within touching range. She slowly bent down and looked into my eyes. "I can tell it's you by your eyes. They're still the same, gentle eyes, and I'd know them anywhere. And your fur is such a pretty color, Jake; a russet brown." She smiled then, and touched my snout, "Even in this form you're beautiful; majestic even." She smiled at me.

She continued petting me. "Jake, Billy told me what's happened, and I'm sorry I didn't think of what this meant for you, but I'm fine with it, in case you were wondering." She cocked her head to the side. "Can you even understand me?" She asked. I licked her in response. "Eww, Jake that was really gross!" She laughed. I grinned; at least I think I did. She continued petting me. "He also told me you have to change back. Can you do that? Can you change back, for me?" I nodded my big head.

I heard Sam behind me. "Close your eyes Jake, picture something that makes you happy, and think about your human form." He said gently.

That was easy, she was right in front of me, but I closed my eyes anyway, and pictured Bella asleep in my arms, and I felt the burning again as my form shifted, and I became human again. It seemed to be easier to shift when I was calm.

Bella hitched in a breath. "Um, Jake, you're naked." Her eyes traveled down me, and got wide. She whispered. "And you're huge." Bella chose then to blush since I had shredded my clothes when I transformed, and I was now naked in my backyard, sporting a huge erection. And to top it all off I hated to admit it but it was because she had been petting me.

I blushed myself. "Um, does anyone have any clothes?" I sheepishly asked, grinning at Bella's embarrassment, thinking back to earlier this morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Slight smut in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Bella POV**

Well, that was highly embarrassing, I thought to myself, as I sat on Jake's bed, four hours later. But was I embarrassed because I saw Jake naked, or because I saw Jake with a massive hard on that horribly aroused me? I guess it didn't matter, since it was all embarrassing. But how had that happened? I laughed to myself, not the erection part, I knew how that happened. I meant him being huge part.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, oh boy, this inner monologue of mine was not going very well. Apparently all I could think about was Jake and his giant penis. I'm ashamed to say I was giddy at the prospect of riding the wolf. And that train of thought just led me right back to Jake and his manhood.

OK mind, get back on track. How about we change the subject? How had Jake changed into a wolf? What triggered it? I was so confused, but if I was confused, I could only imagine how Jake felt. And truthfully it didn't bother me that he could change into a giant wolf. I mean it was like having my very own dog, albeit one the size of a horse.

I smiled to myself, Jake was cuddly as a human, and I could only imagine how he would be as an animal. And that thought brought me back to him being an animal in bed. OMG if I didn't stop thinking about Jake naked, I was seriously going to have to go into the bathroom for a few minutes.

Jake walked into the room just then, shirtless, saving me from myself, but one look at him and it brought it all back again, and I found myself grinning like an idiot at the thought I had tried so desperately to get rid of a moment ago. My smiling made him grin. "You're still thinking about me naked aren't you?" He asked.

I huffed with mock irritation and turned bright red at the same time. "I most certainly am not." I tried really hard to hold my irritated look, but it didn't last long.

He laughed, apparently pleased with himself, "You so are!" He chided. "Miss Bella Swan, thinking about me in the nude." He puffed his chest out, and put his hands on his hips, mocking superman's stance.

I turned bright red, looking down I mumbled under my breath, "If you only knew." I was so embarrassed.

I could hear the confusion in his voice. "If I only knew what?" He asked.

I snapped my head up. "You heard that?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "Yea, why wouldn't I have heard it?" He inquired.

I looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Jake, I mumbled that, and you have never ever been able to hear me when I mumble. You always whine at me to speak up and repeat what I said." I was freaked out, but not at Jake himself, just the situation. "What have you figured out that you can do now that you're a wolf?" I asked curiously.

He thought for a few minutes. "Well, when I'm changed, I can hear the other guy's thoughts, but only if they're in their wolf forms as well. My temperature is really hot all the time, apparently heightened hearing too and." He stammered ending his sentence quickly looking at the floor.

I was intrigued. "And what Jake?" I prodded him to go on.

He refused to meet my eye. "I have a heightened sense of smell as well." He looked up at me then. "I knew you were still thinking about me naked before I started teasing you." He turned a bit pink at that.

I still didn't understand what the big deal was about that, and then it hit me, he could smell me being aroused when I was thinking about him. OH MY GOD, I wanted to die. "You mean you could." I couldn't even get the words completely out of my mouth. "Smell me?" I buried my head under his pillow.

He nodded. "The only other thing that's happened is I have outgrown all my clothes. I seem to have had a massive growth spurt, everywhere, and didn't even realize it." He sighed.

I looked at him now, and I remembered him the first night I came home, and I compared the two. He was bigger; At least 3 inches taller, and his chest was broader, his wash-board stomach was harder, his 4-pack abs were now an 8-pack, and even his neck was thicker. I let my eyes roam over his body appreciatively, and unconsciously licked my lips, wanting to taste his again, and I felt the now familiar wetness pooling in between my legs.

If just his physical form was larger than I wondered how big he had actually been before the transformation. Holy shit I seriously could not stop thinking about his dick. I lowered my gaze to his groin, and saw it jump through the material in his shorts, and my eyes shot back up to his.

His eyes were hooded with lust as he hungrily looked at me. "Bella, I can smell you again. And let me tell you, you smell amazing, and it's making me incredibly hard. And it's becoming increasingly impossible for me to not kiss you right now." He said huskily.

I swallowed nervously, because I had no idea if I'd be able to stop once we started. Knowing he'd hear me, I whispered, "So kiss me then." I was being more brazen then I felt.

His eyes opened wide, but he didn't hesitate as he advanced towards me at a rapid pace, and tangled his hands in my hair, as he grabbed me, pressing his now hot lips against mine with a fervor I had never known. His tongue danced outside my lips, seeking entrance into my mouth, which I eagerly granted, and our tongues waged a war for dominance. His kiss wasn't desperate, but passionate, lustful and full of love.

He poured every ounce of love he had for me into that kiss, and I, in turn, put everything I had right back into it. I grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to me, even though there was nowhere else for him to go. It just felt like he wasn't close enough. So I laid myself back on the bed, bringing him down with me, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was careful not to put all his weight on me, and held himself up with his arms.

I had no idea what I was doing, but just followed my instincts. He was kissing my neck now, so I tilted my head back to give him better access, and I shuddered as his tongue ran down my throat. I was digging my nails into his back, which elicited a growl from him. He trailed kisses back up to my lips, and again assaulted my mouth with his, causing me to groan loudly. He shifted a bit, and I now felt his hardness pressing against me where I needed it the most.

I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs causing a whimper to escape my lips as he pushed onto my most sensitive area. I moved myself around a bit, finally receiving the friction I so desperately needed. By now I was past the point of no return. I was about to explode, and by the sounds he was making, I guessed Jacob wasn't far behind.

He took my cue, and ground his erection into my heated core, and I saw stars soon after that as my body tightened and shuddered, releasing an intense orgasm. About a minute after I felt him shudder on top of me, and he growled low in his chest as I felt more warmth between us.

Jake raised himself up a bit to look down at me, and he smiled warmly. "Well, that was definitely unexpected." He said his eyes still hooded.

I nodded in agreement, "But I'd wanted to do that since I saw you in my kitchen when I first came home. Well, maybe not all of that, but." I stammered turning my head now highly embarrassed, again.

He laughed. "You're so cute when you blush Bells." He turned my head back to face him, and kissed the tip of my nose, "But now we're going to be a bit late. I had actually come to tell you to get ready for the bonfire in an hour, but." He looked at his watch, "We now have fifteen minutes to get ready and get to First Beach." We both showered, separately, because that would have caused us to really be late, got dressed in a hurry, and headed off to First Beach for Jacob's welcome initiation into the wolf pack.

As we arrived at First Beach I noticed that not too many people were here, but I had never seen so many Native Americans in one place before. Between the four boys, their families, the elders, and their families, there had to have been about thirty people, not including Charlie and me. I spied Charlie talking to Billy and Harry Clearwater over by the fire, all with beers in their hands. Sam and Embry had the barbecue pit going with steaks, chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, and ribs.

I saw a pretty dark haired girl arranging chicken salad, pasta salad, cole slaw, bread, desserts of various kinds, and other food on a large table set up next to the pit. I noticed various coolers around with beer, soda, water, and other drinks. Next to the table by the pit there was another table that had portable hot plates keeping baked beans, corn on the cob, and other hot dishes warm. I was amazed at how much food was out here, only the handful of people on the reservation who knew about the legends had been invited to this so I wasn't sure who was going to eat all of it.

Jake noticed me looking at all the food and leaned over to me, "One of the other things I figured out since I became a wolf is the amount of food we can put away. Apparently all the phasing and running makes us burn calories faster than normal, so most of this will be eaten by me, Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared. So if you want a plate, you better make it now." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, and I knew that as odd as this was for him, he finally felt a part of something, and I was happy for him.

We were greeted by tons of people, all of whom Jake knew, but only a handful of which I knew, and Jake always introduced me as, 'Bella, my girlfriend'. It made me smile because we hadn't had a chance to talk about our relationship yet, and even though I knew I was willing to try I didn't know if he knew I was willing to try.

Embry came over to us, shook Jacob's hand, and nodded at me. "So, I see you two are running a bit late." He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, and Jake smacked him on the arm. "Have you seen the amount of people that are here? This is nuts!" He said grinning like an idiot.

Jake laughed, "I am seeing the same thing you are, Bro. I do have eyes." I could tell Jake was happy to have Embry back in life again.

Embry looked at me, "So Bella, are you guys late because you couldn't keep your hands off Jake's package?" He said wiggling his eyebrows again.

Oh my god, was it tattooed on my forehead or something? I was mortified, and turned a deep shade of crimson. I buried my head in Jake's arm. "Shut up Embry" was all I could muster.

Jake play punched Embry. "Stop picking on my girlfriend, Embry. It's not her fault she can't get enough of me." I smacked his arm, only succeeding in hurting myself. "Ow dammit. What are you made of, stone?" I said rubbing my hand.

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Another wolf thing I forgot to mention." He replied shrugging.

I rubbed my hand. "Well that would've been a helpful thing to mention since I'm always hurting myself." I muttered.

Jake grabbed my hand and pressed it to his lips, "Is that better?" He asked, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, he was so damn cute. "Yes, thank you." I rose up on my tip toes and kissed his lips.

We heard a gagging noise. "Eww, get me a bucket, somebody." Embry laughed to no one in particular. "The honeymoon phase has started. I'm going to go get some food." And he jogged towards the BBQ pit.

Jake pulled me tighter to his body and I couldn't help but run my hands along his muscular chest, eliciting a groan from him. "Bells, if you keep doing that we might have to go back to the house." He said as he looked at me through hooded eyes. A rush of excitement coursed through me and I contemplated it for half a second before my stomach growled. Jake laughed. "Are you hungry, after all our physical activities?" Jake waggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "Yea, actually I am. Let's go see what they have before none of its left." I sauntered away, making sure to sway my butt a bit more than usual. What was going on with me? I never acted like this, but I guess knowing how much Jake desired me made me act differently, at least around him. He ran up behind me, pressing himself into my backside to let me know it worked; I laughed as I felt the now familiar heat rush through me.

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was, and I inhaled my food in five minutes flat. I had a plate that consisted of a hamburger, some baked beans, chicken salad, and a corn on the cob. Jake's consisted of a full rack of ribs, chicken, steak, four hot dogs, three hamburgers, pasta and chicken salad, three corns on the cobs, baked beans, and cole slaw, which took up two plates. I think he finished both his plates before I even finished my one.

I stared at him in astonishment. "What?! I was hungry." He said a little defensively.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Yea, and so were the twenty people in Ethiopia you just took food from." He laughed while I smiled.

We were still laughing when Sam and the pretty girl I had seen earlier came over to us. From far away I couldn't tell, but as they approached us, I noticed the deep scars adorning her face. "What's so funny?" asked Sam looking between the two of us smiling.

I tried not to choke on the food I was eating. "I was making fun of Jake because of the amount of food he just took away from starving people. You should have seen the plates of food he just ate. And I said plates, because it was more than one." I shook my head smiling.

The pretty girl laughed. "Yea, the wolves appetite in insatiable." She said. "Hi, I'm Emily, you must be Bella." She held out her hand, which I took.

I smiled. "You mean they always eat like this?" I asked as eyes widened.

She smiled back. "They eat me out of house and home." She said laughing. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" Emily asked me.

I nodded, "Yea, I'm having a great time, thanks for having me." I said.

Sam spoke to Jacob then, "We're almost ready for the initiation ceremony." Then he looked at me, "I think your father's getting ready to leave, Bella." I nodded, and went to go find him.

I found my father still with Billy and Harry by the fire. "Hey guys." I addressed the adults. Turning to my father I asked. "Dad did you eat?" I asked motherly.

The other two men chuckled as my father rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom, I ate." He said mildly sarcastic. "I'm gonna take off Bella, but Billy here assured me it was OK if you stayed the night again. Something about a bonfire for a rite of passage for Jacob." He shrugged as he finished his beer.

I slowly nodded my head while looking at Billy, and his eyes widened in response. "Yea, Jake also thought it would be a good way for me to meet the kids now that I'm back as well." I was never good at lying on the spot, but Charlie seemed pleased with my response.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, behave. Watch these bozos for me too." He hooked a thumb towards Billy and Harry. He kissed me on top of my head and headed towards his cruiser.

Once I knew he was out of earshot, I turned towards Billy, "A rite of passage? C'mon Billy, that was the best you could come up with? What about just a good old fashioned party or something?" I sighed exasperatedly.

Billy was laughing. "Now why didn't I think of that, it does sound better?" He was mocking being deep in thought. "We'll use that for the next cover up." I sighed, but smiled to show them I wasn't upset, and took off to find Jake.

Once we knew Charlie had safely left, the ceremony began. First we learned a few facts about everything that was going on. The legends of the 'cold ones' and the Quileute Protectors were retold, but with a little more depth so that we could understand a bit more about why it was happening.

Considering how many people were actually at the bonfire, I learned that it wasn't everyone in the Tribe. Only the parents with kids who had phased, or significant others of the people who were on the council, and the Elders themselves, knew about the phasing. For instance, Harry Clearwater was one of the council members, so his wife Sue also knew about the legends being true, however, their children, Seth and Leah, did not, and wouldn't find out unless Seth phased.

And Quil's grandfather was an Elder, but Quil was still not allowed to know about anything until he phased as well, which was most likely any day now. And because of that, Embry and Jake were not allowed to be around Quil, much like Embry was not allowed to be around Quil and Jake when he first phased. I was not supposed to know about any of this; I had screwed up with figuring out about the Cullens, resulting in Jake finding out about his birth rite early. How all of this was kept secret was beyond me, but whatever they were doing it was working.

The ceremony consisted of the announcement that Jake had phased, and he received the tribal tattoo that the other four adorned. It was a rite of passage of sorts. The other thing that usually happened was the cutting of the hair, which usually made the coat of the wolf less shaggy, but one look from me, and Jake adamantly refused. He was told that he had no choice, but still he refused, and the issue, begrudgingly, was left alone.

We also learned that Jake was supposed to one day become Alpha of the pack, like his grandfather was in his time, and Jake was not too happy about that. For now, Sam would lead the pack as it was, until the time came when Jake would step up.

All in all it was a great turn out and I never realized how may people actually knew about the legends. I knew that Jake and Embry were upset that they had to stay away from Quil, but I also knew that Jake and I found out when we weren't actually supposed so I knew they'd find a way. I still hadn't exactly figured out what Jake and I were. I knew he was labeling us boyfriend/girlfriend, but we had yet to actually discuss it.

Did I want that label, and did I want it with him? I think the answer is yes. I knew I loved Jake, there was really no denying it, but to what extent? Was I ready for all of this? I didn't think I had a choice but to be ready. I had no idea what my future had in store for me. Had I known, I probably wouldn't have so accepting, so trusting, but I had to learn one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Jake POV**

It was late, t **D** he ceremony was long over, and Bella was asleep in my bed, so it was time to have a meeting, since there was a lot I needed to learn. Attending the meeting were all five of us wolves, my father, Old Quil, who was Quil's grandfather, and Harry Clearwater. There was a lot of information to cover, and I was eager to get back to Bella, but since this was a part of my life now, I knew I had to make time for it, and take it seriously.

My father looked serious as he began, "Jacob, we've waited a long time for you to join the pack, and now that you have, we have a lot to fill you in on. The treaty you told Bella about, is still in effect. Since the Cullens are back, we can not protect Bella in Forks." He started.

I didn't let him finish, as I began to vibrate. I was seriously pissed off. "WHAT?! You mean I can't even protect my own girlfriend off our lands?" I said vehemently.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down, but I knew the only one who could calm me down was sleeping in my bed, and it wasn't working. "Jacob, Bella is not a part of this tribe. It's not our business to be in Forks." He said.

I got up and began pacing. "I don't care that she's not a part of this tribe, she's my girlfriend! This is bullshit that I can't protect Bella in Forks just because the stupid blood suckers are here." I yelled turning to my dad. "Is this seriously true? Are you going to let them do this to your best friend and surrogate daughter." I asked angrily. My dad gave me a look conveying we would discuss this later and I discreetly nodded.

Sam spoke again. "And you need to keep your temper in check. You don't want to risk hurting Bella when your angry." He said as a sad look crossed his face.

I tried to calm myself down, but the fact that Sam insinuated that I would hurt Bella irritated me. "I would never hurt Bella, Sam." I said snarling at the accusation.

Sam looked sad as he spoke, "I know that, I said the same thing about Emily, but look at what I did to her." I was confused, until it dawned on me. Those scars on her face weren't from a bear like we were all led to believe. I nodded at him to continue. "I had just phased, and didn't have control over my anger, and we were fighting over Leah, and I lost my temper and she was too close to me when I phased." He didn't have to finish his sentence for the full implication of what happened to be understood, but I didn't understand what Leah had to do with any of this.

Sam used to be engaged to Leah, Harry's daughter, but when her cousin Emily came down for the wedding, Sam ended it with Leah, and started seeing Emily, but no one ever understood why. I was shaken from my thoughts as someone else spoke.

Old Quil spoke next. "Jacob, I understand that you have something to ask?" He said slowly.

I respected the man in front of me, but was slightly intimidated by him, but I wanted to be seen as an equal even though I was a kid. "I know I'm new to this, and I don't know if this is already known, but I was talking to Embry earlier tonight when something dawned on me. We're phasing because of vampires being in Forks. Right?" I asked.

They all nodded. "And when Sam and the others phased, there weren't any here that we know of, but what if there were, and we just didn't know it? Sam's been phased for almost four months now, and the Cullen's didn't come here until a week before Bella, and that's when Embry phased, and then me. Only I don't think I was supposed to phase yet." I said in a rush.

I paused to breathe. "Bella finding out about the Cullens prompted me to ask my father the questions I asked, thus resulting in him having to tell me about Embry, which made me angry enough to phase. Anger is the key to phasing, and I believe that Quil is close to phasing. Why can't we just tell him, maybe not about this since I understand it's a secret, but maybe anger him, to prompt the change?" I was suddenly unsure of myself and regretted opening my mouth.

Harry answered me, "Yes, you do have a point Jacob, but 'prompting' the change in someone is significantly more dangerous then it happening on its own." He paused though, as his mind turned, and turned to face the other elders. "Although, if in a stable environment, with people who know whats happening, it might not have as bad a turn out." He whispered something to Old Quil and Harry for a few minutes, and I saw them nod their heads.

He turned back to me as the other elders conversed amongst themselves. "Jacob, you might just have something here. If we were to educate you kids as to what signs to look for, we could potentially know when someone is going to phase and watch them." He spoke more to himself then anyone else.

I nodded eagerly, excited that my plan was accepted. "I know the signs with me, and now that I've thought about it I saw them in Embry as well. I was shaking, or vibrating, a lot, my vision would blur, and I was starting to feel really hot. And I was angry a lot more then I'd ever been. And who knows how long the Cullens will be staying, so who knows if more of us will start phasing. If the gene is in us, it could happen to any of the kids, at any time." I argued an already known point.

My father was smiling, happy that I was including myself in the ideas. "So as of now, we will start monitoring the other children, and if any of you" He nodded to the five of us "see any signs, report them straight away to one of us." we nodded. "So right now at the top of our 'watch list' is Quil." He replied.

Harry looked at Sam. "Sam, you need to show Jacob the patrol routes for the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western borders." Harry turned to me. "Jake you need to make sure that no vampires come on our land, and if they do, you need to dispose of them. To dispose of the bodies, you need to burn them. Vampires, especially newborns, are tricky. You want to go for their throats to incapacitate them; tearing the head clean off works best. Of course tearing a limb off in the process can slow them down, too. However they are cunning and you must keep the severed limbs away from each other because they can reattach them." He said.

Old Quil took over then. "The boys will show you how to follow scent trails, and you can make scent memories of the different scents you pick up that way you can keep track of them and differentiate between them." He said.

Dad turned to me then. "You need to watch your backs, and stay with at least another wolf. That's why you need to always patrol in pairs. Work on your mind link, make it strong, and even though we want you to stay away from vampires unless defending yourselves, or your territory, try to familiarize yourself with the Cullens scents, to at least become familiar with them. It has been said that they have a sickly sweet smell because they are vegetarians." He said.

Paul snorted derisively. "A vegetarian vampire? What the hell does that even mean?" He asked.

My father looked at Harry and mouthed something, but I couldn't catch it. Harry nodded and spoke. "The treaty with the Cullens is as follows, they are not to come onto our land for any reason unless cleared by the Alpha or one of us Elders, and no harm is to come to any of the Cullens, unless they bite someone. The rumors you have heard about them are true. They are 'vegetarian' vampires which means they feed off the blood of animals, not humans. That is also the reason their eyes are amber colored. Any vampire with red eyes feeds off human blood, and can be disposed of accordingly. Does anyone have any questions?" My father asked.

I half way raised my hand. My father nodded at me. "What about the Quil issue exactly? Are we just in watch mode, or can we try to initiate the change?" I asked eager to have my friend back.

My father turned to Old Quil and Harry while they whispered amongst themselves. He turned to address the rest of us. "Let us discuss if that is wise, but for now, you're just in watch mode. Go get some sleep. Jake tomorrow you are to meet at Sam's house so you can start training." He said. We all got up and went to our homes.

As I pushed my father home, I heard him speak. "Jacob, I'm very proud of the fact that you interjected yourself into the discussion tonight, and I know you don't want to talk about it, but you know that you're the rightful Alpha of the pack right? The fact that you took ownership of the meeting tonight proves that, and lets not forget that even though I'm the adult, you've run this family for many years now." He said, the pride evident in his voice.

I sighed, somehow I knew this would come up again. "Dad, I know, and I'm not so sure I'm right for the position." I interjected.

My father nodded. "I understand that son, but one day you will not have a choice because I won't always be here, and since I'm the Tribe Chief, that seat will one day be yours as well, and when that time comes, you will have no choice but to become Alpha." I knew there was no point in arguing with my father, after all, he knew more then I did.

He cleared his throat. "Son, there's something else we need to talk about. Now that you and Bella are together, I want you to be protected, sexually." He amended uncomfortably.

I groaned. This was not something I wanted to talk to my dad about. "Dad, were not even close to that point yet, but I promise you we will be careful." I conceded.

He hesitated then. "There's one more thing, Jacob." We had reached the house and were on the front porch, so I wheeled him to face me, as I sat in a nearby chair outside the house. My father looked troubled. "There's the matter of imprinting." He said looking perplexed.

I looked at him. "What's imprinting?" I didn't like the sound of this.

He did his nervous wringing of his hands, and I knew I wouldn't like this. "Imprinting is what wolves do to find their mates, to carry on the wolf gene. The wolf will find its mate, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. It'll feel like the world has stopped, but everything in it will pull you to her. No one else will matter after that, only her. It doesn't have to be sexual at first, you will be whatever your imprint needs you to be at any given time; a friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover." He said slowly.

My mind was reeling with this information, and I knew what he was getting at. "But I love Bella with every fiber of my being, and I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love her. I've loved her my whole life." I faltered clearly rattled by this news.

My father looked pained, like he knew what he was telling me was going to crush my world. "I know son, but the reason why Sam mentioned Leah earlier tonight was because of imprinting. You see, he and Leah were engaged to be married, and her cousin, Emily, came down for the rehearsal. Sam phased three days before, and had deserted her, fearing he would hurt her. When he finally gained enough control to go see Leah, Emily opened the door instead. One look at her, and Sam imprinted immediately, devastating Leah completely." He took a quick breath.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. I felt like this was too intimate for me to be hearing. Dad continued. "Sam and Leah had been together for three years, and everyone knew he was completely devoted to her, but the wolf didn't want her for some reason. They tried to fight it, Emily and Sam, but it was no use, the pull was much too strong. Leah and Emily haven't talked since, and well you know how Leah is these days." I nodded.

Leah was not someone to fuck with. Her anger these days was scary and we all knew that she'd cut our balls off and feed them to us if she could. My father sighed then. "Son, I'm beat, so I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." He clapped me on the shoulder as he wheeled by. "I'm proud of you Jacob, and I love you." He smiled at me.

I put my hand on his hand and smiled back at him. "I love you too Dad." I said as my heart swelled.

I made my way upstairs, and into my room to see Bella lying on top of the blanket. I laughed. She was too tired to even make it under the blanket.

This was way too much. Not only was I a werewolf, and vampires existed, but one of them was infatuated with my girlfriend. And to top it all off, I could end up hurting her anyway by imprinting on someone else I knew nothing about, and could care less about. The idea angered me, but I calmed myself down as I watched Bella sleep, and my heart leapt at how lucky I felt to have her in my life.

I made a decision right then and there, I was not going to imprint. I didn't care if I had to walk with my eyes to the ground for the rest of my life, I wouldn't loose Bella. I couldn't loose her. My world would cease to exist without her in it. I lifted her up, pulling the covers down at the same time, and laid her back in it.

I removed my clothes since I hated sleeping in them, but kept my boxers on so I wouldn't freak Bella out in the morning, and I crawled into bed, and pulled her against me, and I heard her contentedly sigh, making me smile. This was right, and I would fight till the ends of the earth to keep her here with me, just like this. I whispered sweet nothings into her ear and smoothed hair out of her face as I planted a kiss on her fore-head. I told her I loved her before I fell into a fitful sleep.

 **Edward POV**

I hadn't had any interaction with Bella since the night in Port Angeles, though I had been keeping tabs on her, but when Alice couldn't see her future anymore, I got extremely worried. I knew she had gone to the Reservation in La Push, but that was two days ago, and she hadn't been home since.

I had asked Alice to 'see' her so I knew she was OK, but she said her future was blank, and that she couldn't see anything. I knew I couldn't go onto the reservation, but I stood by the border for I don't know how long, before I smelled it. It was a wet-dog smell, and I instantly knew why Alice couldn't see Bella anymore. Whenever werewolves were involved, Alice's 'gift' was useless.

Why didn't I smell it before? I had to get to Bella, she could be in danger! But I knew it was foolish. I was outnumbered since I didn't know how many of them there were. I'd have to go home, and regroup, before I could do anything. Before I could stop myself, my fist connected with the nearest tree, uprooting it. I vowed right then and there that I would do whatever I had to to protect Bella. She was mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella POV**

I woke Sunday morning hot as hell, and sweating bullets. Looking to my left I conceded that it had something to do with my own personal heater I was wrapped in. I smiled at the warmth. Even though it was overpowering I also felt safe, and that was one of the things I loved about Jake. I always felt safe with him, no matter what, and I knew that no matter the cost Jacob would go to the ends of the earth, and back, to keep me safe.

As much as I wanted to stay in bed, my bladder had other ideas, and Jake's leg was right on top of it, not helping the situation. I quietly tried to extricate myself from his extreme grasp, but was thwarted by his arms tightening around me, and his leg putting a bit more pressure on my stomach.

He had a sleepy grin on his face. "Where do you think you're going my dear?" He said sleepily. "I'm not ready to let you go just yet." He said grinning mischievously.

I chuckled as I thought of my response. "Well, unless you want me to pee on you, I need to get up since you're pressing uncomfortably on my bladder which is screaming at me to relieve it. And I'm not one to mark my territory." I was thinking back to when we were on the couch the other day when he was tickling me, and Billy warned him I might pee on him.

He smiled, catching on to what I was saying. "Well, now that I'm a dog, that statement kind of rings true." He said grinning mischievously.

As gross as that was I couldn't help laughing. "Eww, Jake, gross. You better not pee on me, or." I was cut off by him tickling me.

I was laughing uncontrollably when I screeched out. "I'm serious, I'm going to pee in the bed if you don't stop." I said swatting at him.

He laughed back at me. "We have a washing machine, and clean sheets." Was his smart ass comment.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jake I don't want to have to clean the sheets for that reason." I responded.

He raised his eyebrows in a deviant manner. "Oh yea? Then what reason do you want to do to have to clean the sheets for?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Black, and let me the hell up." I said.

He relented, and released his hold on me. "Fine, but hurry back." He then surprised me by leaning forward and gently kissing me causing me to forget why I was in such a hurry to get out of bed in the first place. "I'll keep the bed warm for you." It was funny because as soon as I was away from him, I felt a little cold.

I almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time, but thankfully I did. I also washed my face, and brushed my teeth with my spare toothbrush I left there. I smiled at myself in the mirror, and suddenly had an overwhelming need to get back to Jake.

I made it back to the room as he was getting up. The door was ajar, and my mouth dropped open as he threw the covers back, showing off nothing but his enormous erection through his boxer shorts. I'm sure I was beat red, not only because of what I was seeing, but because it then dawned on me that he had slept almost naked. We had been in the same bed, and he had had that while I was in the bed with him.

I immediately got hot, and damp, at the same time. I pictured myself touching it, and suddenly wanted to know what it felt like in my hand, inside me, hell maybe even in my mouth. He had just picked up a pair of pants to put them on when his head snapped up, and looked in the direction of the door. I suddenly realized that he could smell my arousal, which turned me on even more. I didn't care because at that moment I became incredibly brazen, and strode into the room.

He didn't try to cover himself, just stared at me slack jawed as I waltzed right up to him, grabbed the garment, threw it aside, and clamped my mouth onto his as I buried my hands in his hair. His arms automatically closed around me, and I felt his member poking my stomach, jumping ever so slightly. I roughly shoved my tongue into his mouth, eliciting a moan from him, and raked my nails up and down his back, causing him to tighten his hold on me, thus pressing himself into my stomach.

His tongue was battling mine again, and while he was distracted, I ran my hand around to his chest, where I slowly drug it down his torso until I came in contact with what I was seeking. I wrapped my tiny hand around his hot engorged member, and he jumped, not expecting me to do it. He never broke contact with me, just picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I felt his cock at my core, and wanted so badly to be naked with him right now. He walked over to the bed, which he hadn't gotten far from, and laid us both down on it.

He had just started to rock against me when we heard Billy from downstairs. "Bella, Jake, get up and get dressed. Were meeting Charlie for breakfast." His voice rang up the stairs.

I heard Jake curse under his breath. "Cock block." I laughed. Jake was looking at me now. His hooded eyes clearly boring though me. "What in the hell got into you?" He asked, his voice husky and deep with need and desire. He was grinning now. "Whatever it is, I like it, and hope it gets into you again." He said.

I surprisingly didn't blush, but reached down to his erection again, and grabbed it, causing him to jump again, and I heard his sharp intake of breath. "I saw this, and wanted to know what it felt like." I shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Something came over me, and I just said fuck it." I said nonchalantly.

His eyes bore through me even more. "Oh God, Bella, your mouth is turning me on. Between the cursing, and you taking charge, I just want to fuck you so badly." He rocked into my hand which was still holding onto him, but was also still pressing into my core, causing me to moan. In this position, his language was turning me on too.

Billy's voice rang up the stairs again. "Get a move on you two. Chop Chop." He yelled. "Don't make me come up there." He said.

Jake smiled down at me. "We better get dressed and get downstairs before he decides to get in that elevator to find out whats up." He smirked at his own choice of words.

I whined at him, "But I don't wanna." I pouted at him.

His eyes glazed over. "Has anyone ever told you your sexy when you pout?" I batted my eyes at him, giving him an innocent look. We reluctantly got up, and got dressed, and went downstairs before Billy sent a search party up after us.

Breakfast with Charlie was the hardest thing I've ever done with my mind muddled the way it was. Every time Charlie asked me something, he'd have to repeat it because the only thing my mind could focus on was the feeling of Jake's cock in my hand, and I'd blush every time my name was called. I felt that they could all read my mind, which Jake basically could. He'd smirk at me, knowing exactly where my thoughts were, since that was where his were as well.

Charlie was talking to me again. "So are you going to grace me with your presence tonight at home, or are the Blacks going to have to set up a cot for you at their house?" He meant it as a joke, but was eyeing me suspiciously, and kept looking at Jake out of the corner of his eye. He just shook his head and focused on me, waiting for an answer.

I really wanted to go back to Jake's and pick up where we left off, but I knew I had to go home. "Yes, I'll be home tonight Dad. God only knows what you've been eating since I've been gone these last two days." I teased. "The house probably needs cleaning, laundry needs to be done as well, and I've got some homework to finish before school tomorrow." I paused, suddenly panicking. I'd have to face Edward tomorrow I realized, and it got really hard to breath evenly at that thought. I took deep breaths. The last thing I needed was to pass out at the Diner.

I didn't want to be away from Jake though, and suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. "Hey Jake, after I've finished my work, do you think you could come over and take a look at my window in my room? It seems to be sticking a bit, and I'm having trouble opening it." I said as casually as I could.

Charlie interjected before Jake could answer. "I'll take a look at it Bella. Jake doesn't have to come all the way over just for that." He said.

Cover story. Cover story. Think Bella think. I smiled sweetly at Charlie. "Thanks Dad, but I don't want you to hurt your back trying to wench open a window. What will you do if the Chief is laid out at home in bed with a strained back? Besides, I think there's a tick in the washing machine, and a leaky faucet in the upstairs bathroom too. So he could look at those while he's there." I was proud of myself for coming up with that at the last minute.

Charlie shrugged, and dug into his waffle which had been brought then, but Jake and Billy were smirking at me, onto my "house problem" scheme.

Jake smiling widely, nodded his head in between bites of eggs. "Sure Bells, I'll come take a look at your faucet. Just call me when you ready for me to come." He answered smoothly.

I almost choked on my pancakes, as the double meaning of his words registered. My entire body got hot just then, and I could feel the wetness

pooling. I heard the sharp intake of breath indicating he knew, but I couldn't look up because I knew he was staring at me.

As it was I was having the hardest time controlling myself since all I wanted to do was throw myself over the table and attack him, and I knew that if I looked into his eyes right now, I'd be done for. Plus I didn't think the other people would appreciate that, not to mention Billy and Charlie would freak out.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, except for the fact that you could cut the sexual tension between me and Jake with a meat cleaver, only I don't think anyone but us paid attention to that. Tonight was going to be interesting, and I suddenly couldn't wait to get home to finish my chores.

After cleaning the house, which was a complete pigsty, by the way, doing three loads of laundry, including mine, and doing two days worth of homework, all in five hours, I was completely exhausted, not to mention sweaty and gross. I hopped in the shower and scrubbed myself clean, looking forward to Jake coming over.

I realized how excited I actually was, not to mention terrified, about taking this next step in our relationship. I couldn't believe that I was really ready to have sex. I mean I didn't think we would go that far tonight, but it was definitely on my list of "things to do". Toweling my hair off after getting dressed, I walked back to my room to find a cell phone on my pillow, next to a note. It was from Jake.

 _Bella~_

 _I'm so sorry to do this to you, but Sam caught the scent of leeches on our grounds, and we have to run double patrols. I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you. I meant to give you this phone after you told me about your attack in Port Angeles, but I've been a little distracted, and side tracked._ I smiled, knowing what he meant, and pictured him smirking as he wrote it. _I have one also, and my number, along with my house number, and your house number, the police station, your dad's cell, and Billy's cell are already programmed into it to start. Again, I'm so sorry. I know how much we both were looking forward to tonight, whatever it might have turned out to be, but, Bella, we have forever._

 _All my love,_

 _Jake_

To say I was disappointed, and worried, was an understatement, but my heart swelled at his deceleration. I knew that this new "duty" he had would pull him away from me, and put him in immediate danger, I just hadn't realized how affected by it I would actually be when it happened. It also made me happy to feel this way, because I was now totally sure I had made the right decision in choosing to explore my relationship with Jacob. I knew he could handle himself, and he wasn't alone.

I yelled goodnight to Charlie, not wanting to have to answer any questions about my bizarre behavior today, and luckily he didn't really want to know. I shot a quick text to mom letting her know this was my new number and that I loved her. I received one back rather quickly letting me know she loved me too. With a smile on my face I pulled back the covers, curled into bed, expecting to toss and turn, but sleep came instantly. I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was, but the absence of Jacob made it difficult to sleep peacefully.

 **Jake POV**

As soon as I walked through the front door, I heard the now familiar call of Sam's wolf, signaling trouble. I raced out of the house, shedding my clothes as I ran. I tied my phone to my leg with a leather cord, and willed the change to come. I felt the stinging feeling of my skin ripping, and landed on all fours, eager to run off some of this tension.

As my mind began to go back to the images of Bella and I on my bed a few hours ago, I had to stop myself. I had already made this mistake as I had let the images of what I imagined Bella looked like naked to fill my mind, and that's when I found out about the other aspect of the pack mind link.

Not only could we speak to each other in wolf form, but we all could see into each others minds when we were phased, and I really didn't need to air my personal things, especially Bella, to the rest of the pack. Instead, I wickedly thought back to when my dick was at its hardest today, and was rewarded with a collection of groans.

Someone huffed in irritation. "Aww, C'mon man, no one wants to see your dick." I heard Jared complain.

I heard a laugh. "Actually, that's probably not true. I bet Bella wants to see it." I heard Embry tease. "Hey, do you think she'd want to see mine?" He asked.

I let out a nasty growl. "Embry, you keep your dick in your pants around my girl, and you won't loose it. You hear me?" I warned.

Embry snorted in response. "Dude I was only kidding." He said.

Suddenly Sam's Alpha rang out. "Enough of the pissing match. Well compare dicks later, but right now we've got leech scents to track." Sam's voice reverberated through the trees.

I forced myself into "work" mode, and smelled the sickly sweet stench that I had come to associate with vampires, only this one was vaguely familiar. I knew I had smelled it before, only I couldn't place it. I tried to think back to the memory of where the smell came from, but could only think of Bella. Suddenly, I was sick to my stomach, and let out a low, fierce growl, and dozens of half memories floated through my mind.

Sam's voice stopped me in my tracks. "Whoa, Jake, slow down, I can't keep up with your thoughts. What does this smell have to do with Bella?" He asked.

I couldn't contain the anger. "I have smelled this leeches scent before, on Bella. It's a Cullen. Edward Cullen to be exact. I'd know his stench anywhere. He was on our land." I trailed off getting angrier. "He was probably looking for Bella. He's become obsessed with her." I couldn't stand it anymore, and I took off in the direction of the scent. It became strongest at the treaty line.

I heard hoots. "Let's go find him." An irate Paul chimed in. "I'm in the mood for some hunting." He said menacingly.

They all chorused, Embry the loudest, "Yeah." He yelled.

And that was when I noticed the shattered tree. "Guys, he's got a temper, and I don't want him anywhere near Bella. His obsession with her could lead to his breaking the treaty further. Sam, what do we do?" I looked to my Alpha for answers, feeling the rage boiling inside me.

Sam slowly answered, "Calm down Jake. You know we won't let anything happen to her. We won't let her out of our sight. Two of us will be on detail at her school, and then at her house." He said reassuringly.

I suddenly remembered Charlie. "Sam, we have to protect Charlie too." I suddenly felt panicked. If anything were to happen to him Bella would be devastated. "But, I thought we weren't allowed to protect Forks as long as the Cullens were here." I suddenly became antsy, remembering that small piece of information that could potentially put all of Forks in grave danger.

Sam waved it off. "We'll watch him too, at the police station, and at the house. Nothing will get by us. Jacob, above all, we protect our own, and Bella and Charlie are our own now. In the mean time, were going to split into groups and head to all the borders. It's double patrol night guys. We have to make sure there are no more threats on our land." Sam finished authoritatively.

My stomach dropped. "But I was supposed to go see Bella tonight." I whined.

Sam huffed. "You are to do as you're told, Jacob, and that's the end of it." Sam's stern look prompted me to shut up. He began to pace. "OK there's five of us and four borders, not to mention we have to cover Bella's house." Sam said out loud, but mostly to himself.

We all had it running through our minds, but Jared was the one to voice it. "Damn, I hate to say it but it looks like we need more wolves." He said laughing.

He wasn't wrong. "Unfortunately you're right Jared." Sam agreed. "I'm going to talk to the Elders about speeding up Quil's transformation. It's nearing; I can feel it." He said.

He continued with the patrol schedules. "Jared and Embry, you two go North and sweep to the East. Jake and I will head South and sweep to the West, and Paul will guard Bella's house." He finished.

Paul was furious. "Why do I have to play babysitter?" He asked angrily.

Sam was quick to respond. "Because I told you to, and you will do as you're told." He said evenly.

This wasn't fair, she was my girlfriend. "Can I at least go to her to see if I smell anything there? Just to ease my mind?" I timidly asked.

I could tell he was reluctant, but nodded curtly. "You have fifteen minutes." He said.

I raced off in the direction of Bella's house, reaching it in five minutes in wolf form. I phased back, realizing that I had left my clothes on my lawn, but since I was in her back yard, there wasn't much of a chance of anyone seeing me. I stood under her window, and could hear the shower running.

I retrieved the phone from around my ankle so as not to damage it getting into her room. I stepped back a bit and catapulted into the tree near her window and hoisted myself up. Gliding though the window, I landed soundlessly on the floor of her bedroom. I could smell her, and nothing else, which eased me a bit, but I didn't have much time.

I grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled a note, placing it and the phone on her pillow. Looking around one more time, I jumped out the window, leaving just as quietly as I had come. As I ran from her yard, I heard the shower shut off, and whispered "I love you" as I ran back to meet Sam.

This was going to be a long night, and I wasn't looking forward to it, but I vowed, right then and there, that no one would hurt my Bells, and I would kill anyone who tried. Edward was going to know what was up, and that he was to stay away from Bella, or there would be hell to pay. I would rip him to shreds and take great pleasure in doing so.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight..there will be rape in this chapter**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella POV**

I awoke with a start, the nightmare I had just had having woken me from a deep sleep. I was covered in sweat and panting hard. It was so vivid, and seemed so real. I glanced at the clock on my night stand; it read 6:03am. I had to leave for school in an hour, so I figured I might as well get up. Besides I needed to shower to clean myself from the sweat my nightmare had produced. I checked the phone next to the alarm clock, and saw the red light blinking indicating I had a text message. It was from Jake.

 _figured you were asleep, but would want to know that I'm alright, and now home. figured out who the leech was, but I'll explain when I see you. I love you. Jake :)_

I checked the time stamp on the text and saw that it read 5:45am. I frowned, upset that he had just gotten in, and didn't even have time to sleep before going to school. I sighed sadly as I knew this was going to run him ragged, but I was touched that he had thought about me to text me that he was OK. I responded back.

 _thanks for letting me know, but you have to go to school with no sleep, and having been up all night. Maybe you should just sleep after school today, and I'll see you tomorrow. :)_

I knew he wouldn't go for that, and smiled as his response came in.

 _I'm fine Bells, besides after the night I had I need to see you. Plus, I need to fill you in on what we found last night. Text me when you get out of school, or just come over. It's nothing to potentially be alarmed about. I'll be waiting..xoxo._

It was the potentially part that had me worried, so I knew it had to be bad.

I jumped in the shower, and let the warm water cascade down my body in an effort to wash away my worries. Needless to say, it didn't work, but did manage to work out some of the tight muscles in my shoulders and neck. After I wrapped my hair in my towel, and got dressed, I brushed my teeth.

I hung my towel up, and attempted to brush my wet hair, which never worked. After ten minutes of pulling my hair out, literally, I decided to just put it up in a haphazard bun, and be done with it. After I got dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt, I went downstairs to find something to eat since my stomach was protesting about me not feeding it.

I had completely forgotten about Charlie, since I had so many other things on my mind. So when he looked up from the paper he was reading at the kitchen table when I walked in, I suddenly began to dread the conversation I knew would inevitably come soon.

He watched me wordlessly as I went to the cabinet, and retrieved a bowl, to the drawer to get a spoon, to the fridge to get the milk, and back to another cabinet to get the cereal. I sat at the kitchen table, put the cereal in the bowl, followed by the milk. I had put my first spoonful in my mouth when he spoke.

He had an authoritative tone. "Bella, I have no idea what yesterday was all about, and I have no idea what is going on between you and Jake." I opened my mouth to answer him, but he quickly put a hand up, silencing me. "And whats more, I don't think I want to know. All I'm going to say, for now", and he emphasized those words, "Is be careful, and use protection." And he was done, and I was shocked as I turned a bright crimson.

I swallowed without chewing, or choking, and let out a meek, "OK." He nodded, and took a sip of his coffee.

He got up from the table, and sternly looked at me before speaking again. "I have to work an overnight tonight so you'll be staying at Billy's tonight. I've already spoken to him, given him my ground rules. He's assured me there will be no funny business, and that Jake would be sleeping on the couch. I'm trusting you to do the right thing here, Bella. Don't make me regret this." He said sternly.

And with that he was out the door, leaving me in stunned silence, trying to figure out what had just happened. I finished my cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and got my stuff for school. I had to face the music, in the form of Edward, at school, even thought it was the last thing I wanted to do. In fact the more I thought about it, the more I just wanted to run to La Push, and into Jake's arms. I took a deep breath, and decided it was now, or never, though secretly I was opting for never.

As I walked out to my truck, I saw Paul, and Embry, leaning against it. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked a bit puzzled.

Paul grunted in response, but that was no surprise, since Paul had the personality of a wet mop, and I didn't like him very much. I had an inkling that the feeling was mutual anyway. Truth be told, he kind of scared me because of his temper.

Embry stepped forward, giving me a hug, which surprised me a bit. "Hey Bella." He said, smiling sheepishly. "We've been assigned to school detail." He said with an impish grin.

I didn't respond right away. I let that sink in as to what it meant, and I still came up empty. "Wait! What? I don't understand." The words poured out making no real sense. "What do you mean, 'school detail'? Why do I need protection? Embry, what's going on?" I suddenly started to panic, but then it all clicked into place. "This is about Edward, isn't it?" I asked him softly even though I was sure of it.

He nodded, "Bella, I can't say. It's not my place to, but we've all been assigned to watch you and Charlie. Sam and Jared, are at the police station as we speak, watching your father. Jake made me promise not to tell you because he wanted to tell you himself, but rest assured your in good hands. We won't let anything happen to you." He finished smiling, trying to reassure me.

What choice did I have? If Jake felt it was necessary, who was I to argue? I trusted him, and I knew he would tell me what I needed to know when I saw him after school. I nodded my head, and got in my truck.

Unfortunately it didn't make me feel any better, or safer for that matter. Rolling the window down, I asked them, "Do you want to ride with me, or you'll meet me there?" Embry jumped in the bed of the truck, but Paul took off towards the school. I guess I had my answer I mused as I reversed out of the driveway and headed to school.

Honestly, as nervous as I was about facing Edward, it made me feel a whole lot better to know that Paul and Embry would be there lurking around. It kinda of took some of the stress away, and I felt it lift off my shoulders as I pulled into the school parking lot. I turned towards the truck bed to say something to Embry, but he wasn't there. I guess he had hopped out before I pulled into the lot. With a steel resolve, I headed into school, intent on not letting Edward get to me.

That resolve quickly crumbled as I saw him at my locker, waiting for me. Everything in me told me to turn around, and walk away, but I was still somewhat determined not to let him, in essence, control me. I walked up to my locker, trying my best to ignore him, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone, but of course, that didn't happen.

I had my nose stuck in my locker getting my books for my first class, trying my hardest not to look at him because I knew what would happen if I did. It would open a door for his vampire 'skills' to work their effect on me, and just as I thought it was going to be a success, my locker was slammed shut in my face. I faced an angry Edward, eyes blazing black, and I was beyond scared.

He spoke slowly. "Bella, where have you been? No scratch that, I know you've been on the reservation, with them." He growled out the last few words. I swallowed nervously as my pulse began to race. He was dangerously close to me now, and I tried to back up, but was met with resistance from the bank of lockers behind me. "Do you know what they are Bella?" He asked menacingly. "Do you know what they're capable of?" He was nose to nose with me now.

I felt myself start to get angry, and felt the need to defend them. I took a step towards him, hoping the look on my face was as angry as I thought it was, "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? A bit hypocritical don't you think?" I spat at him.

Edward's hard stare softened as he took a step closer. "Bella I care about you, and I don't want to see anything happen to you at the claws of those dogs." By the time he finished the sentence his look was menacing again.

I sucked in a breath, trying to calm myself down. "Don't you dare talk about them that way! How dare you tell me they're dangerous when **you** are equally as dangerous." I hissed at him with all the venom I felt. "I know what they are, and I know what they're capable of, but it's your capabilities I'm unclear on." I seethed.

I started to walk away, but he slammed his fist into the locker in front of me, effectively cutting off my path of escape. He leaned in real close, and my heart started to race again. "As if you could out run me." He said threateningly. I backed away from him hitting the lockers again. "As if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill. I wanted to kill you when I first met you. I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life." He was circling around me now, like a lion stalking its prey.

Instinctively I took another step back. "I'm dangerous to you. Your scent, it's like a drug to me...my own personal brand of heroin." He brought his lips too close for comfort to my throat. "But I haven't acted on it. I've learned to control my thirst around you because I don't want to hurt you, but you make me so mad sometimes, Bella." He ended up in front of me then, pushing me back into the lockers. He put both his arms up on either side of me, keeping me there; trapping me against the lockers.

I struggled to breath evenly, and I was shaking uncontrollably. My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he still heard me. "Edward, please, let me go." And suddenly he was off me before I knew what was happening.

I heard a musical voice, then saw the pixie, Alice, as she moved in front of me, blocking me from Edward. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what the hell is wrong with you?" She scolded him. "Have you lost your mind completely?" Her eyes flashed angrily.

Edward looked to the floor, apparent shame on his face, as he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Alice, I lost my temper for a moment." He said softly.

Alice didn't let up as she stared her brother down. "I don't really care why it happened, but it will not happen again. Do you understand me?" She finished, her voice rising a bit, indicating she meant business. All Edward could do was nod, as he scurried away like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Alice turned towards me then, a genuine look of concern on her face. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" She was looking at me, expecting me to answer, but I still couldn't catch my breath. I had never been as scared as I was just then, in my entire life.

I'm not sure what happened, but she was in front of me one second, then there was a blur, and then she was in front of me again with some water. She handed the cup to me. "Drink, Bella, slow sips until your breathing regulates again." She tried to look reassuringly at me, but it mostly looked homicidal as she tilted her head to the side watching me.

I did as I was told, not really knowing what else to do. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't believe that this was the same person, if you could call him that, that I had met two weeks ago. "Thank you." Was all I could muster, still in complete shock. "I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up. Actually, I'm not really sure what happened at all." I was starting to feel a bit better from the water, but my brain was completely muddled.

Alice was quick to reassure me. "Nothing would have happened, Bella. I saw what was happening, and was already on my way when he was circling you." OK, now I was confused. She had come out of no where. Seeing the look on my face, she laughed, "Bella, I can see the future, well most of it anyway. I see what people are planning to do, but if they don't have their minds made up, I don't always get the images until the last second." She said easily.

Now I was feeling a little dizzy. "OK, I need to sit down." Luckily there was still twenty minutes before classes started, so Alice escorted me to the benches outside. I motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath, "Edward can read minds, but for some reason we have yet to figure out, he can't read yours. And its driving him a little nuts." She giggled at that. "Jasper, Rosalie's brother, is an empath; he can control peoples feelings. He can give feelings, change moods, take them away, or lessen them, depending on how severe they are." She shrugged nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world. And to her it probably was.

Alice chose now to give me a little background history about her "family". Jasper was in the Confederate States Army and drew the attention of a vampire named Marie who changed Jasper to be a leader in an army she was creating. He trained hundreds of new born vampires before deciding it wasn't for him.

Alice was changed by an unknown vampire to protect her from James, a sadistic tracker vampire, who she was hiding from in an insane asylum. Before Alice was turned she was cast out of her family for her gift of clairvoyance, and she had a vision once of Jasper when he was changed and sought him out. The two of them then sought out Carlisle and his family soon after.

Carlisle was turned by a random vampire over 300 years ago. He was disgusted with what he had become, and after refusing to feed on humans found he could live off animal blood thus beginning his "vegetarian" lifestyle. He also found that he enjoyed helping people rather then harming them, then began his quest to become a doctor.

Out of loneliness Carlisle selfishly turned Edward who was dying of Spanish influenza; he and Edward traveled the world together forming a respectable companionship. He also taught Edward a lot about medicine.

Esme was turned by Carlisle after she tried to kill herself; the result of an abusive relationship and loosing her son. Carlisle turned her out of greed for himself, later falling in love with her and marrying her.

Rosalie was turned after Carlisle found her half dead after she was raped and beaten by her fiancee and his friends. She later took revenge on her ex and his friends, priding herself on the fact that she never drank from any of them, but tortured and killed them.

Emmett was turned by Carlisle after Rosalie found him dying, having been mauled by a bear, while she was out hunting. She refused to turn him herself out of fear the blood lust would overwhelm her. She instead carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle and begged him to do it for her.

It was a lot of information to swallow, and a bit more then I wanted or needed to know; but I envied the close-knit family dynamic they had. They all had horrific things happen to them in their human life, and then an equally horrific thing, as I understood, it happen in becoming a vampire, and yet they still all portrayed the Partridge Family.

I asked the question that had been bothering me. "Alice? Why is Edward so obsessed with me? He said something about not wanting someone's blood as badly as he wants mine. I know what you guys are, obviously, so I know this is a loaded question, but am I in danger from him? Will he." I gulped, not wanting to finish my sentence now, but I knew I had to. I needed to know. "Will he hurt me?" I finished in a whisper, knowing she would hear me.

Alice looked quite serious, which was a major change in her previous bubbly demeanor. "Bella, yes he could potentially harm you, but I assure you that he will not. I won't have it, and after I tell the rest of my family about this encounter, they will make sure he doesn't either." She said firmly.

I felt the need to tell her what I could about Jake and the pack, which wasn't much. "Alice, you guys won't be the only ones." I said nervously. I couldn't relay anything else, but I guess I didn't have to.

She nodded her understanding. "Yes, Edward told us about him going to the reservation, and about smelling the werewolves." She said easily.

My eyes widened at that, and my mouth dropped open. So that was what had happened last night, and why the bodyguards had been assigned. It all made sense now, but I was still angry that he had followed me there; had been spying on me. First Port Angeles, now this, and who knows how long he's been following me for. But I didn't get a chance to say anything else because the bell rang just then, and we had to go to class.

My morning classes passed by in a blur since I was still in a fog from my run in with Edward. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, but I didn't see Edward at all the rest of the morning.

I got a text around third period telling me that Jake would be at the school to pick me up. After texting back and forth for a few minutes I finally realized it was Embry, and saved his phone number in my phone. I almost told him what happened, but I didn't need the drama here. Lunch passed by in a whirl, and I didn't feel like facing anyone so I spent it in the bathroom; I wasn't hungry anyway.

My heart pounded in my chest as I approached my Biology class because Edward was in it, but to my great relief, he wasn't there. I miserably failed a pop quiz, but didn't care. I just wanted this day to end so I could get to Jake, but it seemed to drag on forever.

Finally the last bell rang, and I raced to my locker to put my books away, and get my homework, so I could get to La Push. I didn't see it coming, but then again, considering how fast they can move, I don't know why I expected to.

I had just reached my locker when pain exploded in my head as my hair was forcefully grabbed and I was roughly shoved into the bathroom next to the lockers. I was slammed face first into the stall, blood pouring from my nose as I hit it. I stumbled backwards as I was punched full force in the face. I fell painfully to the floor holding my face, sure that something was broken. I was repeatedly kicked and punched until I was seeing stars. It was hard to breath, hurting every time I tried to, and my side throbbed badly.

Edward's voice was menacing as he spoke, mere inches away from my face. "I told you I was dangerous." I was crying by now, the pain in my side excruciating. He grabbed my arm and forced it behind my back, effectively forcing me to look at him. He jerked my arm back so roughly that he separated my shoulder from its socket. I heard a loud popping noise and screamed as a burning sensation radiated up and down my arm.

I looked down because the pain was forcing me to pass out, but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed my face hard with his free hand forcing my head up so he could look into my eyes as he spoke to me. "I told you I could hurt you." He was holding onto my left wrist, and squeezed so hard, I heard it shatter. I screamed at the pain, whimpering pathetically. "What I didn't tell you was that I want you, and no one else will have you if I can't. Not that mutt you're seeing, not your father; not even your mother in Florida." He leered at me as he threw me to the floor.

My breath hitched at that causing me to wince at the pain from my broken ribs as I landed on my shattered wrist. My vision blurred as the pain laced through my body. My face was throbbing where he had grabbed and squeezed it, and I knew that I'd have a bruise there. In fact I knew I'd be covered in them when he was done, if I survived this.

Something he said to me finally occurred to me. How did he know my mother lived in Florida? I was holding my shattered wrist, pleading with him. "Edward please don't do this? What did I ever do to you?" I asked miserably as I sat in a crumpled heap on the floor nursing my injuries.

He laughed maniacally which terrified the hell out of me. "My dear Bella." He crooned at me. "You associated with the enemy. And now I have to teach them a lesson." He crouched down in front of me so he could look me in the eyes again before he continued to speak. "And you're it. By the time I'm through with you, you won't even be able to walk." He said menacingly. His eyes were completely pitch black, and despite earlier today I had never been so scared in my entire life.

I knew that if I didn't get out of here, or at least call for help that I might not survive this at all. Suddenly it dawned on me. My phone! Where was my phone? I looked up at him from my position on the floor, into his black as night eyes, and tried to distract him while I found my phone. "You'll never get away with it, Edward." I said shakily. He rose to his feet and crossed to the other side of the bathroom. I could feel my phone in my pocket, and fished it out, but it slipped through my fingers, clattering noisily to the floor. I held my breath, wincing slightly at the pain it created as I waited to see if he had heard it.

With his vampire hearing I don't know how he didn't hear the echoing sound, but since he was so focused on whatever he was doing, he wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I fumbled with the tiny phone, trying to soundlessly flip it open. When I finally managed to do so Edward was on top of me.

I knew that Jake was speed dial one, but before I could press the button Edward glanced down and ripped the phone from my hands. He threw it across the bathroom and it shattered against the wall. I found the last shred of courage I had and taunted him despite the overwhelming fear I felt. "They'll find you, Edward, and they'll rip you apart. I promise you that." I spat in his face.

His eyes narrowed in anger as he picked me up by my throat then, his body crushing against mine as I hit the wall at full impact, forcing the air out of my lungs. He ripped open my shirt and snapped the front clasp of my bra causing the cold air to harden my nipples immediately. He looked down and licked his lips in appreciation. He pressed his hard body up against me again, and I felt his arousal through his jeans. I struggled to get air into my lungs before I passed out.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told me Jake was outside already; school had let out ten minutes ago, and I knew he was wondering why I wasn't outside already. Where was he? "I can do whatever I want to you Bella, don't you see that? I could have my way with you right now, and no one would know." He said eerily as he clawed at my jeans ripping them from my body. My eyes widened in horror as I realized his intent.

Although I could barely breath, I was determined to not go down without a fight. "Don't count on it." I rasped out. His one hand had me around the throat, squeezing painfully, until I couldn't breath again, while his other hand cupped my right breast, twisting it roughly, causing me to scream.

I knew this was bad, and I knew it was only going to get worse as he threw me back down onto the bathroom floor angrily ripping my underwear from my body. "You don't seem to understand my dear Bella." He said as he forced my hands above my head severely jarring my crushed wrist causing me to scream. He leaned towards me as he unbuckled his jeans. "I want you, and I'll take what I want." He sneered. He wedged his leg between mine using his other hand to force my thighs apart roughly.

He leaned down to me, sniffing my neck. "Your fear tells me you don't want this, but your body is betraying you. I can smell your sweet nectar." He leered and with one violent thrust he forced himself deep within me. The pain was so severe as he broke my barrier, and it felt like he tore me in two. I nearly passed out as I screamed, but the more I screamed the harder he drove into me, mercilessly ravaging my body as I cried out for him to stop. Each thrust tore me a little more as the pain filled my entire body. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Jake to be my first, and I cried for the loss of that as well.

He looked sinisterly at me. "As if anyone could stop me anyway." He sneered as he rammed himself into me over and over again. I screamed again as the pain licked up my insides. The effort of that scream put force on my rib cage sending another painful jolt through my body. I didn't think I could take much more as I was already beginning to pass out.

He stilled in me for a few minutes which gave me a second to breath. He thought for a second before continuing. "On second thought, maybe I'll just turn you after all. No one could stop that either." He said as he inched closer to my neck, forcing my head to the side. I shuddered as I felt his tongue lick up my neck as coldness blanketed me. All the breath left my body. NO! JAKE! I screamed in my mind. I desperately wanted to cry, but had no strength left to do so as I lay there numbly.

He thrust roughly into me a few more times and when he spilled himself inside me he withdrew, buckling his pants again. He looked at me as I lay there non responsively and pressed a hard kiss to my mouth. I wanted to throw up as I felt his lips against mine. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I briefly contemplated biting it, but I'd either break my teeth, or he'd probably kill me. But before I could even make a decision as to what to do he was lifting himself off me.

He stood up and looked down at me. "I think I'll save turning you for when I do this again." He said sinisterly and in a flash was gone.

I lay there on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, my entire body on fire from the pain, but I knew I needed to get out of there. I had no idea if he'd decide that he wanted to turn me after all and come back. I slowly sat up wincing from the pain between my legs, noticing the blood there. I tried to get up, but found it very difficult to support myself on my legs. I crawled to the bathroom door instead.

Opening it proved to very difficult with one hand, but I managed. I peered out into the hallway and finding it empty I proceeded to get to my feet despite the pain. I used the lockers to steady myself as I slowly made my way to the school doors, the pain intensifying with each step. I knew Jake was right outside. If I could just get to him I knew I'd be OK.

After what seemed like forever with how slow I was moving I made it to the doors leading out to the parking lot. I heard a loud rumble, and recognized the sound of Jake's bike approaching. That's why he didn't come in, he wasn't here I realized. With the last remaining strength I possessed I pushed the now heavy door open. I smiled when I saw him get off his bike and I called out to him weakly. I was safe. He turned towards me, and his face crumpled as my body finally gave out and I collapsed to floor, darkness enveloping me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jake POV**

I honestly don't think I've ever been this tired in my life. Sam had us patrolling all night, and even when we checked, and rechecked, that there were no threats, he still made us finish out the night on patrol. By the time I walked in my front door it was 5:45am, and I was completely exhausted. Having run all night, and barely eaten a thing, I was too tired to do anything else but flop unceremoniously onto the couch.

My dad was up, always having been an early bird, and I smiled gratefully at him as he handed me a steaming cup of hot coffee. I usually didn't drink coffee because it made me really hyper, but this morning I really needed to wake up. Not only did I have to be at school in an hour and a half, but I really wanted to see Bella tonight.

My dad parked his chair beside me, and sipped his own cup of coffee. "Charlie called this morning. He has an all nighter so Bella's going to be staying here tonight. With that being said, we need to talk my boy." I groaned in protest, but before I could actually protest out loud, he continued. "Charlie wants no funny business between the two of you, and he wants you to sleep on the couch." I opened my mouth to interject, but, again, he cut me off. "I trust you Jake, and Bella." He said.

I stopped trying to butt in, and listened to his words. "I know how you feel about her. How you've always felt about her. I know how long you've waited to have her return the feelings that you have. And that is why I'm not going to abide by Charlie's rules, but Jake, I want you to promise me that you two will be careful, use protection, whatever. And I do not want to hear any of it. Have I made myself clear?" He ground out.

I nodded. "Thanks Dad. I appreciate that you trust us, that means a lot to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I, unfortunately, have to get ready for school. I'll see you later, OK?" I patted him on the back on my way up the stairs to the shower.

The hot water felt so good on my aching muscles, and I wanted to stay under the spray all day, but I knew I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on. I couldn't wait for this day to be over so I could see my Bells. I was worried for her. Worried because I knew she didn't want to face Cullen, and I didn't want her to face him either.

School now consisted of home schooling because in reality being Protectors meant a lot of late nights. None of us could stay awake in school, and we were all failing. With the Elders permission, we were able to do a different kind of schooling, one that taught us normal things that school would, but also taught us the ways of the Protectors. So it was kind of like killing two birds with one stone. But even with the more relaxed curriculum, it was still hard for us to focus sometimes so integrated into our learning was becoming more in tune with ourselves as wolves. We learned different things on different days so we wouldn't get bored, and it also maximized our potential.

Given the situation with the Cullen's being back, we had to go in front of the Elders to get permission to protect Bella, and Charlie, off our grounds. It took a lot of protestation on our part, but they finally agreed once we told them about Edward's obsession with Bella. Since they agreed, a kind of rotation was put into place. The ones who weren't watching them were in school, and when school was done, we all would rotate, and the ones who had been on 'detail' went to school, while we took their place.

The good thing about this school was that it was understood why we were tired. We didn't have to lie, or make up excuses, and when it was noticed that we were really too tired to actually function, we weren't ridden, so to speak, to live up to our 'full potential'. I couldn't concentrate today, though. My mind was on Bella, and how she was faring at school, with Cullen. I felt a little better knowing that Paul and Embry were there with her if she needed something, but I still felt like something wasn't quite right. I had a horrible ache in the pit of me stomach that I couldn't shake.

One of the other new rules, was that all the Protectors had to have cell phones so we could keep in contact at all times, because lets face it, there wasn't always an opportune time, or place, to phase to check in. I decided I wanted to be the one to pick Bella up from school so I texted Embry and asked him to let her know that I would be there to get her.

I had to stay later than usual today to make up a test I had missed last week, and I quickly breezed through it knowing I was going to fail it because I was so focused on getting to Bella. No one was there now, and I knew I was going to be late. Once I was done I floored my bike as fast as it would go to Bella's school. Glancing at my watch told me I was 20 minutes late, and I hoped, and prayed, that she wouldn't be mad at me. I knew she had her truck there, and could get to my house if she needed to, but I still wanted to be there.

I pulled into the lot, parking my bike next to Bella's truck, and heard her call me as I got off. I smiled widely, until I turned around and saw her crumple to the floor. My heart thudded wildly in my chest as I raced over to her and as I got closer I could smell Edward all over her. The stench was overwhelming, and my heart clenched in my throat as I cradled her head to my chest once I reached her. I was in complete shock as I held her, but I felt the tears fill my eyes as I looked at her. She was covered in bruises from head to toe, and there was blood everywhere. I was so distraught by her condition I couldn't even get mad at Edward. It didn't register with me.

I felt sickened as I searched her body, feeling like I myself was violating her all over again, as she lay unconscious in my arms, but I had to assess her injuries. Her beautiful face was battered and bloody. The tears began to fall, and they wouldn't stop. Her right eye was swelled shut and her nose was busted. She had an ugly hand print around her throat from where the bastard had choked her, but I sighed in relief as I found no bite marks on her neck.

I noticed that her arm was hanging limply at her side, and her wrist was badly damaged, but again, I found no bite marks on her arms. As I shifted her her shirt flopped open revealing a deep purple bruise on her right breast, and I could see bruising all along her right side where some of her ribs were protruding through the skin. My tears were dropping onto her body, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

It wasn't until I shifted her and brought her body onto my lap that I felt the warmth and wetness on my hands from her legs, and realized that it was blood. It was then that I finally noticed that she was naked from the waist down, and I was filled with a sickening horrified feeling as I saw the deep purple hand prints on her thighs, and realization washed over me as I finally understood the severity of the situation. That bastard had taken away the one thing Bella would never get back, her virginity, and he had taken it from her with such brutality. I was openly sobbing now as I picked her lifeless body up and carried her to her truck.

I laid her carefully in the truck cab and gently stripped the remaining tattered clothes from her body, and a gut wrenching sob escaped my lips as I took her entire bruised body in at once, and I felt my stomach churn violently as I lost everything I had eaten recently. I let out a pained wail as I mentally kicked myself for being late. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been late to get here this may not have happened, or I at least could have saved her from the violation she endured. I removed my shirt and carefully put her into it knowing it would be huge on her and hide her naked body. I couldn't help the thought that this wasn't how I wanted to finally see her naked, then chastised myself for my inappropriate thought. Now was so not the time.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed the first number I could think of. Once the other line picked up I let out a strangled moan. "Jake?" Sam said.

I wiped at my eyes. "Gather everyone at my house." I whispered painfully.

Sam's voice was alert now. "What happened Jake? Is Bella OK?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head, forgetting he couldn't see me. "No she's not, and I'm going to kill him." I said numbly as I hung up the phone.

I carefully slid Bella around until her head was in my lap. Realizing that she didn't have her keys, I reached under the steering column until I found the wires I was looking for and tied them together as the truck stuttered and squealed before it roared to life. "I know how you feel." I said in anguish as I looked down at my beautiful Bella, a sob hitching in my throat as the truck lurched forward. I headed to my house in silence except for the sobs that racked my body at my ultimate failure.

I drove slowly so I wouldn't jostle Bella's unconscious form next to me, but the drive was still too quick. I didn't know how to handle this, and as my house came into view I saw the pack standing on my porch anxiously. As I pulled up I know they noticed my tear stained face, and I knew they knew it was bad.

Embry came up to my window. "Where's Bella?" He whispered. I looked down and his mouth fell open at the sight that met him in my lap. His eyes widened and tears immediately filled his eyes. "Oh no!" He gasped.

I opened my door and numbly slid out of the seat as Embry moved back, stumbling in the process. Moving on autopilot I carefully slid Bella out of the truck, and gathered her as gently as I could into my arms and turned to face the rest of the pack. A collection of gasps filled the air as their eyes focused on her.

I could hear the TV on in the house, and I suddenly became nervous of how my dad would react to seeing Bella this way. She was like a daughter to him, and I could only imagine how Charlie would react. I decided to go in myself, and leave Bella with the guys, and let them know when to bring her in.

I opened the door, taking deep breaths, trying to will myself to calm down, but it wasn't working. The only person who could calm me down was currently unconscious. I felt myself begin to fall apart, kicking myself mentally, for that thought had overwhelmed me all over again.

I was so caught up in my own head, trying to stop the tears from falling again, that I hadn't noticed my Dad wheel up to me. "Jake?" My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. I knew he could tell by the fact that I was crying that something was seriously wrong. "Jake, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, alarm in his voice.

I let out a mangled sob, and collapsed onto my knees putting my head into my hands as the tears fell freely once more. I felt his hand on my head, and I looked up at him, my eyes filled with anguish. He looked at me very alarmed. "Jake you're scaring the crap out of me. Say something." I moved further into the house and he followed me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I couldn't speak without falling apart. I pulled my phone from my pocket, and sent a text.

 _Bring her in._

A second later, the front door opened and the guys filed in silently and somberly. Billy followed their entrance one by one with his eyes until Sam came in carrying a still unconscious Bella. The look on my Dad's face mirrored my own, and I could tell he was shocked at the sight of Bella like this. I heard his sharp intake of breath. He opened is mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again. He looked like a fish trying to breath out of water. Had it not been for the fact that Bella's badly beaten, and bruised, body made him look like that, I might of burst out laughing.

He finally looked up at me with tears in his eyes; pain, and anguish, clearly etched on his face. "What the hell happened to her?" He finally choked out, anger taking over.

It was Paul who answered, angrier then I'd ever seen him. "That fucking leech Edward Cullen. That's what fucking happened to her." He was so mad, his whole body was vibrating, and you could hear it echo throughout the house.

Sam, having laid Bella on the couch by now, turned to Paul. "Paul, go outside before you phase in the house. In fact, take Embry with you, and the two of you run a quick perimeter check." He sad solemnly. They nodded, and were gone.

I turned back to the guys. "God, I've never seen Paul this angry before, and I didn't even think he liked Bella." I said.

I regretted saying that immediately. "I'm not sure it actually has to do with Bella, just that it was a vamp that did this." Jared said. I wasn't sure if that made me feel any better.

I was so tired. "No, Paul likes Bella, he just doesn't trust people, so he's abrasive, even with her. He's enraged that this happened to her, just as much that it was a vamp that did it to her." Sam's voice boomed out.

Billy had wheeled himself over to the couch, and was looking at Bella. He reached out a shaking hand, and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face, wincing as he took in the extent of her injuries. "What am I going to tell Charlie? How am I going to explain this to him?" He spoke, mostly to himself. He didn't even bother to hide the tears that slipped down his cheeks. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper to her as he covered her body with his own.

I had regained some composure, and walked up next to my father. I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would somehow comfort him, but I didn't think in this instant that it would. "That's why we brought her here. We wanted to go before the Elders, to find out what to do. Is the treaty broken? If so are we allowed to retaliate? We figured you would know." I said as calmly as I could.

My dad moved to the phone, anger overtaking him. "The treaty is broken as far as I'm concerned. I'm going to call Old Quil, hopefully he can help her." Quil Sr wasn't only one of the Elders, he was also the Reservation's Shaman. My dad picked up the phone, dialed the number he knew by heart, and waited for the other line to pick up. "Quil, I need you to come to my house right away, and bring your Shaman bag. There's been an attack in Forks. My boy's girlfriend. It's pretty bad." He grimaced involuntarily.

He was quiet for a moment, listening to Quil Sr talk I guessed. "Yes, it was a Cullen. We need to know what to do. Tell the others to come as well. We need to have a meeting." He hung up the phone. "They're coming." He said too softly, but we heard him.

My father looked at me, then at the floor, and wheeled himself into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I hadn't seen him like this since my mother died, and I was worried. I could hear his soft sobs through his closed door, and my heart broke for him as well.

The Elders arrived ten minutes later, and none of them were prepared for the condition Bella was in. Quil Sr knelt next to the couch, studying Bella's injuries. Touching here, touching there, and even though in my head I knew he was trying to help her, I was getting extremely agitated that he was putting his hands all over her. That was how this had happened in the first place, someone putting their hands on her.

Old Quil seemed to sense my discomfort and looked at Sam. Sam had to drag me out back eventually, and out back was where I stayed until he emerged from the house fifteen minutes later.

I rushed forward when I saw him, "How is she?" I blurted out.

He shook his head sadly, "My son, she will live, but there is little I can do for her. She has a broken nose, four broken ribs, her left wrist is shattered, her left shoulder is dislocated, her right eye socket is broken, there is severe damage to her esophagus and possibly her trachea, and she has severe head trauma. There's even a chance she may have internal bleeding. She needs a doctor." He said sadly.

I violently shook my head. "We can't take her to a hospital. It'll raise too many red flags, and alert Charlie." I said pained as I thought of him.

Quil Sr nodded his agreement. "I think we need to call Carlisle Cullen." He said in an even voice.

I immediately saw red at the mention of a Cullen's name. I started shaking again. "Absolutely not. There is no way in hell that I will let one of those things on my land, in my house, or near Bella, ever again. We have to find another way." I vehemently said. I was so angry at the moment that I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening.

Quil Sr put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. "Son, I don't want that creature here either, but without him, Bella will die if her injuries are not treated." He said solemnly.

My head snapped up at that. I hadn't even thought of that. I was so consumed with rage at the thing that did this to her, that I hadn't even considered the possibility that she might not survive this. Against my better judgment, and with every fiber of my being screaming in protest, I venomously spat. "Make the call, but he comes alone." I said tersely as I stalked back into the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jacob POV**

While we waited for Carlisle to get here, we all sat around and discussed how this would go down. It was understood, first and foremost, that he was allowed to come here, just this once, to treat Bella, and was going to be told that. We decided that a meeting needed to be had with the Cullen's because as far as we were concerned the treaty had been broken.

Thirty minutes later, in which Quil Sr treated what he could of Bella, and Embry and Paul returned, Dr. Cullen arrived, and anarchy broke out. It all happened so fast I had no warning, and no way of stopping it. When Dr. Cullen entered into the yard, Paul was up, and flying towards him. By the time we got to him, he had Cullen by the throat, up against a tree. We hadn't told Carlisle what happened, or who had done it, just that he was needed. So before Paul could spill blood, we wrenched him off Dr. Cullen, and reigned him in.

Dr. Cullen brushed Paul's attack off as normal behavior for young wolves around vampires, but upon entering my house, and seeing Bella, he quickly changed his tune. "What happened to her?" He asked quickly assessing what he could.

Paul, being held back by Sam and Jared, spat "You're deranged, lunatic 'son' raped her and nearly killed her." I was really afraid that if Paul got loose he would kill him. Not that it wasn't a welcoming thought, but it would make matters worse.

Cullen's expression didn't change as he answered "Impossible, Edward wouldn't do this." He said alarmed even though I knew he could smell Edward's scent all over her.

This time it was my turn to be held back. "There was no mistaking his stench when I found her. She is covered in it." I screamed at him. I was quickly loosing it.

I couldn't hide the emotion in my voice. "You didn't hold her battered, bruised, and broken body in your arms." I was so enraged I was vibrating both Embry and Jared who were holding me. I looked at him with such hatred. "Do you want to see what she looked like before Quil Sr patched her up as best he could?" I fished my phone out of my pocket, and held it out for him to see. "I took pictures in the parking lot just in case you needed to see the extent of the damage your poor, misunderstood, crazed 'son' did to her." I handed him the phone as tears streamed down my face once more.

Carlisle took the phone from me, holding it in both his hands, and sank into the chair closest to him. He put his head in his hands when he came to the picture of Bella completely naked. "I was afraid of this." He sighed unnecessarily.

I looked at him strangely. "What do you mean you were afraid of this? What aren't you telling us?" I asked, truthfully afraid of the answer.

Carlisle looked up, now a pained expression on his face. "Edward came to me a few weeks ago, telling me there was a girl at his school who sang to him." He paused for unnecessary dramatic effect.

Embry snorted. "What the fuck does that mean?" He asked.

Carlisle dragged his hands through his hair. "Vampires such as ourselves, that feed on animals, have learned to control the thirst we would normally feel around humans. But upon meeting Bella, Edward immediately felt drawn to her. He wanted her, like he had never wanted another human being in his life." Upon seeing my reaction, the doctor held up his hands. "His words, not mine." Like that made it any better.

I tried to check my anger. "Go on." I spat out, the anger clearly overtaking again.

He sighed as he continued. "Well, there are rumors amongst vampires about 'singers', such as they're called. Humans that have blood running through their veins that is overly appealing to vampires; more appealing then usual. It supposedly drives them a little mad." He said absently.

I snorted. "A little mad?" I rolled my eyes.

Paul interjected. "It drives them a little mad? I'D SAY HE WELL SURPASSED A LITTLE MAD WOULDN'T YOU!?" Screamed Paul. "He fucking raped her in a high school bathroom, and he would have killed her too, but for some reason he didn't." I swallowed at his reminder. Paul's reaction to this was beginning to unnerve me. I'd have to talk to him about it later.

Ignoring Paul's rant, Carlisle continued, "Edward became obsessed with her, following her, talking about her, fantasizing about her. It was clear it was unhealthy, but none of us could talk him into staying away from her. And the fact that he couldn't read her mind further drove him over the edge." He said.

Billy interjected then, as he had wheeled himself out of his room when Carlisle had arrived. "Wait, did you say read her mind. He can read minds?" Oh boy, this just kept getting better and better.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, well almost all minds. Bella's seems to be blocked from him for reasons I can't explain, although I do have one theory." He stated as an afterthought. Billy nodded at him to continue, "There is another legend that there are humans, called shields, that possess the power of immunity to the special gifts some vampires possess. Though Edward cannot read her mind, my daughter Alice has seen Bella in her visions." He said. What the fuck!?

I held my hand up, signaling for him to stop. "Hold on. Stop right there. Now you guys have visions?" My head was spinning.

Carlisle nodded almost imperceptibly. "Alice can see the future, only if the person has already made up their mind of what they plan to do. If it is unclear, or they haven't decided yet, then she won't get the full picture until the last possible moment. Though her visions seem to cloud, if not fade away completely when it comes to you wolves." He said slightly smirking.

That comment got raised eyebrows from Sam. "She couldn't see Bella for some time since she was here, which is what made Edward come here in the first place. Even though I know it won't matter to you I feel I must tell you that we did not know the phasing was happening again until Edward came home and told us." He said sincerely.

Before any of us could say anything, there was a loud shriek from the couch as Bella woke up, in obvious pain. I rushed to her side, grabbing her good hand, and smoothing back her hair. "Bells, oh my god. I'm so glad your OK. I'm here. We're all here. You're OK. Don't worry." I forced out in one long breath. I kissed her good hand, happy that she was awake at least.

Bella looked around frantically through her one good eye, at all the faces surrounding her, and when her gaze landed on Carlisle, she suddenly began to panic. Her eye widened fearfully and she clawed at my shirt, trying to bury herself in me, but screamed when she tried to hold onto me with her shattered wrist, resulting in jarring her massively bruised body. Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched her side and stomach simultaneously, taking heavy, gasping breaths, wincing at each one.

I soothingly tried to talk to her, to calm her down "Bella, baby, its OK. You need to stop moving, or you're going to hurt yourself more." I whispered softly as I put my hand on her.

She looked at me, her one eye wide in terror, and suddenly scrambled to try to get away from me. "No, don't touch me." She screamed. She pressed herself as far as she could into the arm of the couch, as far away from me as possible, and my heart broke. She whispered, though all the wolves, and the one vampire could hear her. "What's he doing here, Jake? How could you bring him here?" She buried her face in her hands then, and started to cry.

I tried to reach for her again, but her eye widened as I neared her, and I suddenly understood that hands all over her weren't the best idea. I put my hands up in surrender as I faced her. "I'm so sorry baby, but we had no choice. We couldn't take you to a hospital because it would have raised too many questions that we weren't prepared to answer, and there was only so much Quil Sr could do for you." I held my hand out to her as I spoke.

She slowly relaxed against the couch, but still wouldn't let me touch her. "We were forced to call Dr. Cullen to treat you. Trust me, we don't want him here any more then you do, or anymore then he wants to be here. Now I need you to calm down so Dr. Cullen can examine you and treat your injuries. Can you do that for me, baby? I won't leave your side, I promise. I'll be right next to you the whole time." She began to calm down, her sobs turning into quiet sniffles and hiccups. She looked up at me, and my heart broke having to see her like this. She nodded her head.

I gently laid Bella back on the couch, and she stiffened when I touched her, but she shrank away from the Doc when he tried to touch her. "Now, Bella, I need for you to tell me what happened today. How did all this play out?" The doctor asked her. I knew that the longer she sat with it the more difficult it would be to get it out of her later. The more withdrawn she'd become, and that thought killed me. I hated that Cullen had shattered her spirit, and he'd pay for it if was the last thing I did.

Bella took a difficult, deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused and shook her head violently, the motion causing her to hold her head and squeeze her eye shut. "No, I don't want to talk about it." She answered brokenly, and my heart shattered all over again at the far away look in her eye.

Carlisle had such an understanding look on his face I almost forgot he was a vampire. "Bella, I know it's hard, and you don't want to go through it again, but I wouldn't ask you unless it was important." He said soothingly.

She finally conceded, and began her story. She jumped when she felt Carlisle's cold hands on her skin, and her eye filled with tears again. "I made it to school, not as scared to face." Her heartbeat rapidly started to pick up, and her breathing increased ten fold. But just as quickly as it had started, she controlled it. "Not as scared to face _him,_ since Embry and Paul were technically with me, but when I walked into the building, he was waiting for me at my locker." She paused and tried to situate herself better on the couch wincing at the pain between her legs.

When she had gotten into the position she wanted as comfortably as she could, she continued. "I put on my brave face, and tried to ignore him, hoping he would get the picture, and leave me alone, but he didn't." She retold the story, exactly as it had happened, not leaving anything out. As I listened to her story, I got angrier and angrier.

I felt pride that Bella stood up for us, and I think the others did too, but not at the cost of what happened to her. Dr. Cullen had already set her shattered wrist in a cast, and was working on wrapping her ribs, lifting up the shirt I had put on her. I was thankful that I thought ahead and put a blanket on her lower half. She squeezed her eye shut, and visibly stiffened when he gingerly touched them to see how many were broken, and she hissed in discomfort.

By this time I was beyond angry. I would bash Edward's face in when I found him. An IV was installed in her arm; an active morphine drip, to help with the pain.

When she finished re-telling the story, I wheeled on Embry and Paul. "And where the FUCK were the two of you?" For the first time ever, Paul looked ashamed, and Embry was grief-stricken that this had happened on his watch.

I felt Bella's hand on my arm, but she quickly removed it, and I turned to look at her. "No." She said sternly. "This is not their fault. I didn't tell them because I didn't want the added drama, and I didn't want you to worry. Do not blame them." She finished weakly. Embry gave a grateful sad smile, but Paul was seriously berating himself over this.

Dr. Cullen looked at her then. "Bella, who stopped Edward?" He asked.

She swallowed hard. "Alice." She answered. "She said she had seen it happening." She said. He nodded and Bella continued to tell the part of the story involving her conversation with Alice.

I was secretly pleased with her reprimanding of Edward, but knew that had just fueled him.

When she told us that Alice had told her that Jasper was an empath I looked at Dr. Cullen. "An empath? Did you forget to mention that?" Dr. Cullen looked sheepishly at me as he continued his ministrations on Bella. He was putting healing agents on the areas of Bella that were swelled, hoping to minimize the swelling.

Carlisle applied some to her eye gingerly. "OK, Bella, were almost done, but we need for you to tell us what happened in the bathroom at the school." Billy spoke this time.

Bella started shaking, and looked away closing her eye. She told the sordid tale of Edward assaulting her. By the time she was done I let out a menacing growl, and shattered the table in front of me with my fist, causing Bella to jump.

Stupid, I thought. The last thing she needs is me getting angry after the day she's had. "I'm sorry baby, I just hate what he did to you, how he made you feel so violated." I said, my voice laced with pain at her having to have gone through this at all.

As Bella continued her story there was a collective growl this time, but Bella ignored it, and instead said. "I still want to know how he knows my mother is in Florida." She said softly.

Oh boy this leech was going to be in a world of pain when I got my hands on him. To use Bella as a message to us was going to be the last thing he will ever do.

Call me a pussy but my eyes welled with tears at her courage to stand up to him. A couple of the others chimed in with "Good going" or "Way to go, Bella" at some points as she went on telling how she tried to buy time. She smiled, but it didn't last as she went on.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Where were you Jake?" She asked quietly.

I grimaced at her. "I'm so sorry." I said as tears fell from my eyes. I knew I had failed her, and I'd never forgive myself. I would find Edward, rip him apart, let him put himself back together, and do it all again.

She looked forlorn as she spoke. "I was so numb by the end. When he withdrew from me." She paused closing her eye and taking a deep breath. "He said he'd change me when he did this again." She whispered hugging herself.

Everyone was trying their hardest to keep it in check, for Bella's sake, but I knew that everyone felt the same as me inside, wanting to rip someone's throat out, namely Edward's.

The last thing Carlisle had to do was set Bella's nose and put her arm back in it's socket, and I wasn't looking forward to hearing her scream. I knew how much it would hurt, and I hated seeing her in any kind of pain.

The leech Dr looked at her. "Bella, I'm giving your fair warning that this is going to hurt, a lot. I have to pop your arm back into its socket and reset your nose so it heals correctly." Dr. Cullen told her. She nodded her understanding.

I took her hand, making her look at me. "Bells, I want you to hold my hand, and squeeze as hard as you want to. Remember, you can't hurt me." Her eyes were pleading with me as she tried to get out of my grasp, and it wrenched my heart.

Carlisle gave her a rolled up washcloth. "l want you to bite down on this as well." She obediently opened her mouth, begrudgingly accepting the washcloth. "Now brace yourself, and tell me when you're ready." He said.

I felt her tentatively situate her hand in my mine, squeezing ever so slightly, and I could tell she was biting on the washcloth. She looked at me, I mouthed I love you, but she looked away. Then she looked at Carlisle, nodding her head, and squeezed her eye shut.

Carlisle placed one hand on her shoulder and the other one on her lower arm by her bicep. He looked at me, and I nodded. "One, Two, Three." On three we all heard a loud pop as her shoulder returned to its socket. Bella's eye shot open, and I could see tears well in it, but she didn't make a sound. Dr. Cullen wrapped her shoulder and arm in a sling so they couldn't be moved. She winced as her breathing sped up at his touch, causing her ribs to impede her breathing. "Do you need a minute, or do you want to do your nose now?" He asked her.

She pointed to her nose signaling she was ready. "Take a deep breath Bella." She closed her eyes again.

Carlisle placed his hand on her nose, her body tensing, and quicker than I thought imaginable, re-broke her nose to set it. As he did so we all heard a sickening pop, followed by a loud crunch, and a muffled scream. As Bella's body registered the new pain, she squeezed my hand so hard that it actually started to hurt. Then she promptly passed out.

When that happened, I started to panic. "Bella? Bells, can you hear me?" I frantically asked.

Dr. Cullen was putting a bandage on her nose to keep it in place.

He tried to calm me down. "It's OK Jacob, the pain made her pass out. Her body is in such shock from all the injuries it's sustained that it's last resort is to respond this way. She's in a medically induced coma produced by her body. She's fine, I promise." He paused. "The swelling of her face should heal completely in about five days or so, but her eye may take longer. Her cast can come off in about six weeks, but she should avoid getting it wet at all cost." He chuckled to himself.

He pressed his fingers into her good wrist, taking her pulse as he continued to talk as he glanced at his watch. "She'll probably make a stink about it, but she shouldn't even attempt to bathe for a few days, and even then, she should have assistance." He said.

The shoulder will be sore for a while, but generally should fine pretty quickly. As far as her nose, it'll be difficult for her to breathe for a few days, but it should heal nicely. All in all, given the circumstances, she's pretty lucky, but she should avoid any drastic movement for a few days. No getting up except for the bathroom, and, again, she should have help. " He finished giving his diagnosis, and instructions.

He looked at me. "I honestly knew her body would make itself pass out, which is a good thing because I need to open her side up to tape her ribs together or they will never heal properly sticking through her skin." He said looking expectantly at me.

I finally realized he was waiting for an answer so I nodded. I gulped as he removed a scalpel and sutures and thread from his bag. He looked around the room. "If anyone is squeamish I suggest you leave now." He said. When no one moved he went on. "I need a basin of water and lots of towels." He said.

Jared, who hadn't said a word, left to get what he asked for. As soon as he returned he lifted her gently to place a towel under her side. He spread an orangy liquid all over her side and took a deep steadying breath as he made a large incision from under her arm to the bottom of her rib cage.

He motioned me over. "Dab at the wound and catch as much blood as you can." He said. He turned to Jared. "I need you to hold the forceps apart while I pry apart the skin." He said. He did as he asked silently as I tried to catch as much blood as I could. He worked fast, but efficiently as he taped her ribs together so that they could heal correctly. Soon he was sewing her closed and Embry actually ran to the bathroom and we could hear him emptying his stomach.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I um..I need to check below to see what damage was done." He said softly. "I need everyone to clear the room." He said.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not leaving." I said firmly.

A deafening silence hung in the air, and no one made a move for what seemed like forever. Finally everyone filed out the back door onto the porch, and the living room was silent as the Doc lifted her shirt gingerly. I hadn't actually looked between her legs because I felt it was another violation, and I felt remiss to let him do it, but I knew we needed to know what the damage was.

When he opened her legs, grimacing at he saw the bruised hand prints, he let out an audible gasp once he saw her privates. "Oh my god." He whispered.

Against my better judgment I looked between her legs "Oh Jesus." and I vomited on the spot. It looked like ground meat, and even though I had never seen one up close like this I knew it wasn't supposed to look like that.

I never imagined in all my life that I would see such remorse and sadness in a vampire's eyes, but the look on the Doc's face almost had me forgetting what he was. "I'm so sorry for what he's done to you Bella." He whispered softly as he moved some hair behind her ear. "Dammit Edward!" He screamed vehemently.

I was taken aback by his response, and even more saddened by his next words. "There's nothing I can do for this except sew up the tears in her vaginal region." He said sadly. "She's going to be sore for a while, but it will heal. I just hope he didn't do enough damage internally to prevent conception." He said as he set to work to resew her down below.

As he did that his words resonated with me. He wasn't sure if she'd be able to have children, and the sadness washed over me once again at what this monster had possibly taken away from her.

He looked at me as he put his things back in his bag. "I want you to know that we will help you in any way we can to track Edward down, and as much as it pains me, you have my permission to do what you need to. We won't stop you in any way." He said sadly. He didn't have a choice in the matter, we would do it regardless of what he said, but I felt a tinge of respect for him in acknowledging the severity of the situation.

Sam's voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I quickly scrambled to block Bella from the pack's prying eyes. "Well, I think we all" He motioned around the room indicating Carlisle too "Should reconvene later tonight to go over everything. Since he clearly would have bit her, and considering the circumstances, we consider the treaty broken. That being said, why don't we all, your family included, meet at the treaty line in say" he looked at his watch "an hour and a half." He finished.

Carlisle nodded. "That sounds fine. It'll give me time to locate everyone." He paused, uncomfortably almost. "Do you want Edward there?" He hesitantly asked.

My body involuntarily stiffened at the mention of his name, but Sam nodded. "I think he needs to be there since this is happening because of him. Bella won't be there so there's no danger to her." He answered.

The Dr nodded. "Very well then. I'll see you at 8:30pm." Carlisle turned and walked out the door, and everyone let out the breaths they'd been holding.

I hesitantly spoke. "Sam, I don't want to leave Bella alone when we go to meet the Cullens. If Carlisle can't find Edward, he may realize he has an opening to go after Bella again while we're not here. I wouldn't put it past him now to come on our lands to get to her." I finished.

My father spoke then. "I'll be here Jake. I'll watch her." He tried to reassure me.

I felt sad because I knew my father meant well, but I also knew he couldn't really offer her any protection. I chose my words carefully before responding; trying to ease the sting I knew my words were going to leave. "Dad, you know there's not much you can do to protect her from vampires if they come here looking for her. I love you, and I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, but." I started.

I was interrupted by my father. "Dammit Jake! The least you can do is let me try. Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be for me to lie to Charlie about what happened to his daughter? What am I going to tell him? 'Oh sorry Charlie, your daughter was attacked and raped by a vampire in the bathroom at school. Oh no it's OK, he goes to school with her, and he's obsessed with her because her blood sings to him." He said sarcastically. He headed towards his room.

His sarcasm wasn't lost on the group. "'And by the way, I'm sorry my son and his friends, who can turn into giant werewolves, weren't there in time to save her.'" He was both seething and crying by now. "YEAH I'M, SURE THAT WOULD GO OVER REAL WELL." He yelled the last part over his shoulder as he slammed his bedroom door shut, yet again.

I shook my head, highly frustrated, and turned to the Elders. "What do we do in this case? I know outsiders aren't supposed to know about all this, and that Bella found out by accident, but shouldn't this warrant a free pass for Charlie? I mean, who knows, maybe having the police chief on our side could help, or at least not look so odd when we're always at the scene of a crime." I paused. "And it would put less stress on Bella to not to have to lie to her father all the time." I said exasperatedly.

It was Sam who spoke. "It is not our concern for Bella to have less stress. We will solve this within our Tribe." He said.

I lost it then. "Do you see her lying on that couch? DO YOU SEE WHAT WAS DONE TO HER? Tell me how that's going to be solved 'within our Tribe', because I'd really like to know. I will not sit by idly while the love of my life fears for her life. What happens if he goes after her again? Huh?" I couldn't control my anger anymore.

All my fear was coming to the surface. "What happens if next time he turns her..or kills her?" I was so angry I couldn't see straight, but my voice hitched at the last few words. "What if it was Emily, Sam, what would you do? I'm so sick of Bella being treated differently because she's not my fucking imprint, or because she's a paleface. That makes no difference to me. I love her just the same. DOES ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!" I screamed. I took a deep shaking breath.

I knew I needed to calm down, or I'd phase right there in the house. Then, I felt a sudden shift, a surge of power of sorts, and I knew what I had to do. I didn't like it, but I knew deep down it was the only way to get done what needed to be done. "Fuck this." I muttered, and I turned to look Sam dead in his eyes. I said, with as much conviction as I could muster at that moment, "I'm taking my role as Alpha." And with that I walked out the back door. I needed some time to cool off before we met with the Cullens, but I think I had come to the conclusion that if I wanted Bella to be accepted, I was going to have to accept the role of Alpha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Jake POV**

I heard the door open, then close, and knew my father was behind me, but I didn't turn around. "So you're really going to do this?" He asked.

I turned around then, sighing deeply. I was in no mood for riddles, but I think he knew that. "Do what?" I asked him slowly.

He chuckled. "You're going to assume the role as Alpha." He answered point-blank, like he already knew the answer.

I looked at him pointedly. "It seems its the only way to get across that I mean business. Come on, the one time someone is attacked, its my girlfriend, and we can't retaliate. It's bullshit, Dad. I love her just as much as Sam loves Emily, but it isn't the same to people because she's a paleface, and not my imprint." I was fed up, pissed off, felt completely cornered, and out numbered.

He looked up at me. "Normally to assume the role of Alpha you and Sam would have to fight since you essentially challenged him, but seeing as how you're rightfully supposed to be Alpha that's not necessarily the case here." He said looking down at his hands. Dad was silent then. "Have you told her about imprinting yet?" My dad asked me then.

I winced. "No. I haven't found the right time, and now with everything that's happened, it still doesn't seem like the right time." I lamented.

My father paused before continuing. "Well, I'm giving you a heads-up. No one else noticed, but Bella woke up again when you were ranting. She heard everything you said to Sam, including the part about imprinting, and becoming Alpha." He said.

Oh shit. "This is not the way I wanted her to find out about it. What do I do now?" I said.

He shrugged. "Be honest with her, son. Tell you love her, that you want to be with her, that you're not going to let anything, or anyone, get in the way of that, but that one day it might. And that it's out of your control. Wait for her to bring it up, though. Give her some time to adjust to it." He said.

I felt bad about what had happened earlier between me and my Dad, but I didn't know how to approach it, so I just dove right in. "Dad, I'm really sorry about earlier. It was insensitive of me, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I know how much Bella means to you, and that it hurts you just as much as it hurts me that this has happened to her." I rambled.

He waved me off. "Don't sweat it, I think most of that was just me panicking because I really have no idea what to tell Charlie." He admitted.

I sighed. "Well, I've been thinking about that too, and I think I've come up with a solution. Lets get back in so I don't have to repeat this twice." I sighed.

We went inside, and I looked around at what would now be my pack, and I smiled. I trusted all of these people in this room with my life. Why wouldn't I want to be their leader?

I found Embry sitting on the couch holding a cup of water with a straw, while Paul was sitting behind Bella, holding her up gently so she could sip from it. I could see Bella was uncomfortable with the contact. In my head, as well as my heart, I knew these people loved Bella as much as I did, only in a different way. I knew what happened to her enraged them as much as it did me. And I also knew that each and every one of them would die to protect her. No longer just because she was with me, but because she was their family as well.

I needed to talk to Embry and Paul, to apologize for yelling at them earlier.

I moved over to the couch, and knelt on the floor next to Bella. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" I chuckled. "Scratch that. Stupid question? Are you feeling any better?" I amended.

She smiled, "Well, thenx to dese magneficant drugs. I feel actuly OK" I laughed for real then. The drugs were making her so high that she was slurring her speech. I smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead, noticing her flinch a little, as she laid back on the couch, trapping Paul underneath her. Her eyes closed, and she was out. He looked at me wide eyed, but I waved him off. If Bella was comfortable like that, it was fine with me. I knew he wasn't trying anything with her.

I took this opportunity to talk with them. "Hey guys, look, I'm sorry I lost it earlier and yelled at you. I know it wasn't you're fault, but I needed someone to blame at the time, and I realize I should be blaming the leech, not you two." I said feeling stupid for sharing my feelings.

Embry still looked sad, and I think he did blame himself. "Hey man, it's OK I don't blame you, I probably would've done the same thing. But, in truth, I don't know how we didn't hear anything, or pick up on her fear. I'm just sorry it had to happen at all." He seemed so sad, and I wondered if he'd be able to get past this and forgive himself.

I nodded, and patted him on the shoulder. I stood up, looking around the room, dreading what I had just agreed to, not because I didn't think I could, but because I didn't know how. I cleared my throat, causing everyone to look my way, and suddenly I wished I could vanish into thin air.

How the hell was I supposed to do this? I can't even come up with something to say, how on earth did I expect to be able to pull off becoming Alpha. All eyes were on me, expectantly, and finally I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Sam's voice broke through.

I sighed again. "Everyone, we need to figure out what were doing at this meeting. We need to set up new boundaries to include, at least Charlie and Bella, and discuss what to do about Edward." He paused, looking at me, "But first I think Jacob has something he'd like to say." He smiled at me.

I was shaking, and this time it wasn't from anger, but from pure fear. I didn't know how to lead, and I didn't know if I could, but as I looked back at Bella lying broken on my couch, so far removed from everything, a new resolve filled me. I would do this for her. I closed my eyes briefly, and let Bella's voice fill me, and I stretched to my full height.

I opened my eyes, "Edward is our main problem, but we don't want to cause any unnecessary issues with the rest of the Cullens, mainly because we don't know what were up against. Granted the doctor's information as well as what Alice told Bella has helped us gain better knowledge, but we still need to be careful. We have an hour until we meet with the Cullens, until then I want everyone to alternate the usual patrols." I said.

I turned to Sam, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded, and we moved to the kitchen as everyone filed out the front and back doors.

Sam took a seat at the table, and I hoped up onto the counter. We stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm not mad at you Jake, in fact I'm glad you finally stood up for what is rightfully yours. In reality, it was never really mine to begin with. It's like I was just holding your place until you were ready to step up." He said nonchalantly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad your not mad, but I don't know that it should have happened the way that it did." I admitted.

I paused, debating on whether I should "throw myself under the bus" or not. "Truthfully, I don't know how to do this, Sam." I felt like I was admitting I was weak.

Sam laughed, surprising me. "There's no manual on how to be Alpha, Jacob. I didn't know what I was doing either, but really, you've known all along, you just never gave yourself the chance. It really comes naturally to you." I looked at him, confused. "Look at how long, or short rather, it took you to be able to control your phasing. No one, in the history of wolves, has ever been able to control it that quickly. And really, you're great when it comes to crisis', and people listen to you; they come to you for advice." He pointed out.

He continued. "Look at how well you've cared for you father over the years. You've been an Alpha all along, you just never knew it. Plus, your Ephraim Black's grandson, you have Alpha running through your veins. Give yourself some credit, Jake, you're stronger then you think. Do what's right, and everything else will fall into place. You'll see." He got up then, "What do you want me to do, Alpha?" He smiled big.

Before I could answer him, Embry burst through the door, breathing rapidly. Habit made him look at Sam, "We've got a problem! Quil's phased." We didn't hesitate as we raced out the door, following Embry, all of us phasing as we ran.

As we raced through the trees, I could hear voices, mostly a panicked Quil. "What the fuck is going on?" I heard Quil ask.

I answered as calmly as I could. "Quil, I need you to calm down. We're trying to get to you as fast as we can, but you need to calm down." I said.

He was silent for a beat. "Jake?" Quil asked.

I smiled. "Yea, Quil, it's Jake." I answered.

He was panicking. "Why can I hear you, and why do I have fur?" His panic was escalating, but I didn't say anything else as we cleared the trees just then, and found him.

I repeated, "Quil, calm down, and listen to me. You're a werewolf, like the rest of us. Those legends my dad used to tell us are true. We're the Protectors he used to tell us about. We're all connected through the pack mind when we phase." I said gently.

Quil snorted, at least I think it was a snort. "Yea, right. This is all just a bad nightmare, and I'm going to wake up soon." He said.

I had to laugh then. "Thanks, Jake, thanks for your support." Quil huffed at me.

I smiled. "I'm sorry, its just," I paused, shaking my head, "that was the same exact thing I said after I phased the first time. Only I didn't wake up, and it didn't go away, but the good news is you're not alone. You're among friends, and now you know why we had to stay away from you. We didn't want to, Quil, but we had no choice." I said sadly.

He froze. "Wait! Who's we? Who are the other voices in my head?" Quil asked just as two other wolves burst through the brush.

I was tired. "Guys, we got trouble. Vamp on our territory." Jared said.

My hairs raised, my teeth bared, growling, I snarled "Cullen." Bella. I thought, ready to race back to my father's house.

Paul shook his head, "No, its not a Cullen. Smells unfamiliar." He said.

Just fucking perfect! I thought.

Quil's voice broke through. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? What the fuck is a vamp? You mean vampire? They exist too? Well why not, I'm a fucking werewolf. And what does this have to do with Bella? Wait what's a Cullen?" He asked in succession.

I channeled my thoughts towards Quil so that all the images of Bella's attack hit him. How I found her just outside the school. How she looked as I held her as I drove home. How his grandfather couldn't help her, and what happened when Carlisle did.

If wolves could cringe, I think he did. "Oh my God. Is she alright? Wait Cullen, you mean the Cullen's are vampires?" If he could've, Quil would've slapped his forehead with his hand in an 'a-ha' moment. He had never been the brightest bulb in the box. "Hey." He exclaimed.

I laughed. "Sorry." A noise had me instantly on alert.

We all stopped short as a new voice erupted out of nowhere, stopping us in dead silence. "What the fuck is going on?" The voice asked.

If I hadn't been a wolf, I wouldn't have heard it, but I swore I heard Sam whisper, "Leah?" Oh shit.

I whipped my head around to look at him, "Leah? As in Leah Clearwater?" Sam nodded his shaggy head, and raced towards Leah's house.

As we all took off following Sam, we could hear Leah shrieking, "Dad? Dad, no, get off of him." Then we saw the picture as it came into Leah's mind, Harry Clearwater being attacked by a vampire none of us recognized, and Leah pounced. Her jaws snapping and the vampires fangs clashing. We heard, and saw, Leah howl as the vampire snapped her front paw painfully.

Sam panicking, ran even faster, "Leah, no, stop. Stay away from it. Jacob, command her to stop, she'll be killed." He said in a panic.

My eyes widened. "What, I can't command her to stop." But then I remembered how Sam had been able to command me to stop. In my highest timber I yelled, "LEAH, STOP!" And if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't have believed it, but she did stop, and hit the floor. The vampire was making a run for it through the trees, but Embry and Jared raced after it. The rest of us crowded around Leah once we reached her.

I looked at Sam, nodding my head, conveying that it was OK for him to do this. He walked slowly towards Leah, and knelt down beside her. "Leah, are you OK?" I could see that her paw was limply hanging, but otherwise she seemed fine. "Leah, what happened?" He gently asked.

Leah looked up, and I could see the sadness in her eyes, even in her wolf form. "He killed my father." She whispered, and I swear she started to cry. Before our eyes, Leah changed back to her human form, naked as the day she was born. We all averted our eyes, but Sam transformed too, and reached for the shirt he had tied to his ankle, and slipped it over her head, cradling her as she wept for her father.

I don't know how much time had passed, but eventually Embry and Jared returned, and one by one we all phased back to our human forms.

I reached into my pocket for my phone, and dialed the number I knew by heart, and waited for the other end to be picked up. As soon as I heard my father pick up, I got choked up. His surrogate daughter had been attacked today, and now one of his best friends was dead. I didn't know if I'd be able to tell him this, but I knew I didn't have a choice. "Dad, something's happened that you need to know about. Harry Clearwater is dead. He was just attacked and killed by a vampire." I paused while I waited for it to sink in. "No it wasn't Edward, we don't know who it was." I paused again nervously. "There's something else, Dad. Quil and Leah have phased." I listened to him talk. "Yes, we're on our way." I said sadly.

I snapped my phone shut, and as gently as I could I said to Leah, "Come on, Leah, you need to come with us. We need to go see my dad, and we have a lot to fill you in on too. " Sam and I helped Leah to her feet, but she couldn't walk so Sam picked her up, and carried her all the way to my house, as Leah wept, more quietly now, on his shoulder the whole way.

When we finally reached my house, Leah had at least stopped crying, but was still whimpering a bit. I opened the door, and we all filed in, finding places to sit around the family room. My father was in his usual spot, in a sort of trance, fresh tear tracks on his face. Most of us splayed out on the floor while Paul took a seat next to Bella, who was now sitting up, attempting to eat some soup on the couch. I'd like to say she was looking better, but unfortunately, she wasn't.

In fact, she looked worse since her bruises had started to set in, and it still broke my heart to see her like this. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I knelt in front of her. I immediately regretting asking such a stupid question, and feeling even worse because she just rolled her eyes at me. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch and resigned to leave her alone. I've loved her forever, and I'd wait forever for her, no matter how long it took.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella POV**

After Jake stormed out of the house, I tried to sit up, but was met with resistance in the form of Embry along with my body which cried out in protest.

His eyes were huge. "Bella, what are you doing?" Embry asked, concern in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to sit up, what's it look like?" I answered a bit too harshly. He looked wounded. "I'm sorry Embry, I'm just not used to not being able to do things on my own. Would you get me some water please, I'm thirsty." I asked.

I was fortunate to have a bunch of werewolves with super human hearing around because the next thing I knew, Paul was behind me with a glass of water and a straw. I smiled thankfully at him, and he put a bit of weight on my back to keep me sitting up while Embry held the glass for me, and I sipped out of it.

Just then, Carlisle's morphine drip kicked in, and I started to feel a bit dizzy, and light headed; although I was pain free so that was a plus. And then I heard the door click closed, signaling Jacob's return. I watched him walk over to me, but couldn't sit up anymore, the world was spinning too badly. He moved over to the couch, and knelt on the floor next to me. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" He chuckled. "Scratch that. Stupid question? Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

I smiled, "Well, thenx to dese magneficant drugs. I feel actuly OK" He laughed. The drugs were making me so high that I was slurring my speech. He smoothed back my hair and kissed my forehead, as I laid back on the couch, trapping Paul underneath me. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and I drifted off again.

That was getting really annoying because I wanted to know what was going on, but as long as I couldn't feel the pain Edward had inflicted, I guess it was good. I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I could smell what I assumed was chicken soup. "Jake?" I croaked, my voice hoarse, which hurt.

I heard a voice. "No, it's just me, Bella." I heard a voice above me, and looked up to find Billy peering down at me from the back of the couch. I noticed that Billy looked really sad. "He and the guys had an emergency. They've been gone a bit, so I imagine they'll be back soon, but who knows." He said sadly.

Just then my stomach growled, telling me it wanted food. Billy chuckled. "I guess your stomach wants to be fed." He said.

I smiled. "It appears that way doesn't it?" I said sheepishly, wincing as I tried to move.

Billy disappeared for a moment, then returned with a bowl full of soup. "Chicken noddle soup, just the way Sarah used to make it. Well not exactly, but I try." He smiled sheepishly.

I smiled back. "I'm sure it's just as good, if not better." I said.

He placed the bowl on the table beside the couch as he wheeled himself towards me. "Can you sit up, Bella?" He asked.

I shrugged at him. "I don't know honestly. Every time I try, it hurts too much. But I want that soup, so lets try again." It took us 10 minutes to successfully sit me up normally on the couch so I could eat mostly because I kept flinching every time he touched me. Everything hurt and throbbed, but I was hungry.

I had a tray table in front of me so it was bit easier to eat. I looked over at Billy, who had wheeled himself into his usual spot in front of the TV. He looked really lost in thought. "Soup's really good Billy." Just then the front door opened, and the guys filed in. I watched Jake's eyes light up as he saw me sitting me up.

Most of them splayed out on the floor while Paul took a seat next to me. It was weird now how he wouldn't leave my side unless he had to, but I was touched in a way. I could tell by Jake's reaction to me that I didn't look any better, and I felt my heart sink. Was I that hideous? Why would he want me now? Jake came over to me then. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" He asked me. I looked away from him sadly. I know it hurt him, but I didn't know how to answer that. He just sat on the floor in front of me.

I looked around the room, and realized that two new faces were amongst us. Quil I knew, but I had no idea who the girl was. I felt myself start to get jealous as I looked her over. It was obvious she was in pain, but she was still beautiful, despite her red swollen eyes.

When I turned my head again, Quil was in front of me, and I noticed that he was careful not to touch me, which I was grateful for, but he was still a little too close for comfort. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll get the son of a bitch." And he smiled at me.

I half halfheartedly smiled at him, it made me feel good that he apparently cared this much, "Thanks Quil. So I see you joined the pack." I said. He grinned at me.

I looked over at Leah again, watching as Sam wrapped one of her wrists, then looked at Jake, asking him silently who she was. He mouthed Clearwater to me, and I nodded my understanding. It was Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter. I had never met her, or her brother Seth, but I'd heard a lot about them since my dad and Billy were his best friends. Then it dawned on me, Leah was crying, and she was here now, which could only mean one thing. She had phased. Had something happened to someone in her family? I found that I truthfully didn't care, and that bothered me.

Jake sat down next to me on the couch, and asked the one question we all were dying to know. Or at least they were dying to know. "Quil, did something happen to trigger your phasing?" He had asked.

Quil shook his head, "Nah, I was walking home from the store. Mom had asked me to pick up a few things for her. And for some reason it made me angry that I had to make a stop because I just wanted to get home. All of a sudden, I got really hot, started shaking, and poof" He made a gesture with his hands "I was a wolf, and then you guys showed up. After that the chaos with Leah happened, and now here we are." He shrugged.

Jake nodded. "Which brings me to my next question. Leah, what happened at your house today?" That question piqued Billy's interest, and he sat forward to hear better.

Leah looked up, and the misery was evident on her face. She didn't want to talk about this at all. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, her bottom lip quivering, she took a deep breath. "I was getting in the shower. Mom and Seth weren't home, and Dad had just gotten back from here." She said.

She gestured around to Jake's house. "I was in the bathroom when I heard shouts from downstairs. Then I heard glass breaking, and grabbed my robe, not really preparing myself for anything, but wondering if Dad was alright." Harry. Something had happened to Harry. Now Billy's sorrow made sense. Oh god my dad. We hadn't even told him about my attack, and now we had to tell him that something had happened to Harry. This was too much, and I found myself retreating within myself.

She paused and took another breath, her eyes watering again. "I rounded the corner into the kitchen, and my Dad was" The tears started flowing down her cheeks then, and she choked out the last few words "on the kitchen floor. There was so much blood, and this thing was over him, sucking at his neck. I didn't really know what was happening, then it looked up at me, and I saw the blood dripping from its mouth. At first I was terrified, partly because I began to realize that I was staring at a vampire, then because I kept thinking to myself, no this can't be happening, vampires aren't real." She was shaking.

She looked down playing with her bandage. "Then I began to panic because it dawned on me what vampires are rumored to do, and then I became angry as I noticed my father wasn't moving anymore. Then the heat filled me, and the shaking started, my vision blurred, and the next thing I knew I was staring into the vampires eyes, as a wolf." She took a much needed breath then slumped as realization hit her, and we all heard her whisper, except Billy and myself, "He's dead isn't he? That thing killed my father." She said to herself. Then the onslaught of tears began, and she curled herself into a tight little ball on the carpet, and wept again.

Embry spoke up then. "Jake. He got away from us. He's still out there. What do we do?" Great, another vampire was loose, and it had killed Harry.

Leah sat up again. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is happening, and why I'm morphing into a giant wolf? Someone tell me why my father was killed." She snapped. She was beginning to get angry now.

Jake looked at his father, and he nodded, wheeling himself towards her. "Sweetie, you are one of the many Protectors of the Quilete Tribe. Everyone in this room, except for Bella and myself, are Protectors. All those stories your father and I used to tell at camp fires are real. Vampires do exist, and it is the Protectors job, to protect people from these monsters." He took a breath. "From what we can piece together, when vampires are near, it starts the change in our people. Since the Cullens have picked up residence here, you all are changing. Although you are the first female to phase." He said deep in thought.

Billy looked at Jake, concern in his eyes. "We have a new problem though. If this was a new vampire, then we have a nomad in our midst. Since the Cullen's don't drink from people, we know it is not them." He said.

Paul interrupted with a snort. "Don't count them out just yet, Billy. After what that leech did to Bella, we're not sure of anything anymore." Paul had become very overprotective of me since my attack, and it made me feel better to know that when Jake wasn't around I had someone I could trust to watch me.

Leah took this time to actually take a good look at me, and her eyes widened as she took in my appearance. "Jesus Christ. Who'd you piss off?" She asked bitterly. I felt myself start to get angry. How dare she? Who the hell did this girl think she was?

Before I could say anything, I heard a low growl emanating from the couch, but couldn't figure out if it was coming from Jake, or Paul. "Shut the fuck up, Leah." Paul spat at her.

Leah just shook her head. "You better watch out, Jake. It seems as though your boy here has a thing for your girl." She smirked.

Paul flew off the couch at Leah, but Jake grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "Leah, watch your mouth. Paul, control yourself." Jake said.

I was shocked to hear the next words come from my own mouth. "Leah, I realize you've just lost your father, and for that I'm sorry, but if you're going to come in here running your mouth, then go do it somewhere else, because we don't need it. Otherwise grow the fuck up." I couldn't believe the callousness I had just said that with, but the way I was feeling I just couldn't find it in me to give a fuck.

Jake looked horrified. "Ohh, burn." Chanted Embry and Quil.

Sam's baritone voice rang out. "Bella's right Leah, we have more important things to worry about. Like who the vampire is that killed your father. And what to do about Edward. Not to mention, we have less than an hour before the meeting with the Cullens." He said.

Quil began bouncing. "Oh more vampires. Do we get to kill these ones?" He asked.

I knew what was coming next. Newly phased wolves wouldn't be able to control themselves around the vampires. "Actually, you aren't going to this meeting." Jake started.

His face dropped. "What? No way! Come on. I thought I was a part of this pack. Jake, you have to let me go." He whined.

After that everyone started arguing until Jake put a stop to it. "ENOUGH! QUIET!" Everyone shut up after that. "You're not going for the same reason Leah's not going." Leah started to interject, but one look from Jake, and she stopped. "You two are newly phased, and not ready to handle meeting vampires. It's too risky, and your not in control of yourself. I need you two to stay here and look after Bella." He reasoned.

I was beyond angry now. A mix of feelings were flowing through me, mostly rage and resentment. "Excuse me?" I heard myself say, with acid in my voice.

Jake turned to look at me. "Bella?" He asked taking my hand. I tore my hand out of his. He looked confused. Well I'd clear it up for him.

I was livid. "I'm not part of this pack." I said slowly. "I don't take orders from you. I also don't need a babysitter. And if I want to go to the damn meeting tonight, I will, and you can't stop me." I challenged him angrily.

His eyes widened. "Bella, have you seen yourself lately. You can't even open one eye, and you can barely walk." He said to me.

I couldn't believe he was being so insensitive. I passed my point of no return, and felt myself snap inside. He had definitely crossed a line. "How dare you, you arrogant, son of a bitch! You think now that your Alpha of your little pack that you can order everyone around. Well, news flash, you don't own me! I'm not a part of your little pack." I said angrily.

Jake looked at me. "Honey, I realize how how feel." He started.

I cut him off. "Don't presume to know how I'm feeling. You weren't the one pinned in that bathroom, scared to death that you were going to be killed. You didn't have your face slammed into a wall, and hear your nose shatter, or your wrist shatter as it was broken. Oh wait, was it your arm that got yanked from it's socket? No, I didn't think so. Was it your ribs protruding through your skin, or your throat being crushed?" I stood up then, wobbly. I have no idea what came over me just then, but I did something I never in a million years before tonight would have done. I lifted my shirt completely up, revealing my naked body to everyone, including Billy!

I was crying now. "WAS YOUR BODY MOLESTED, BATTERED, AND BRUISED?!" I screamed, wincing as my yelling forced effort on my throat. I held my shirt up for all to see the clear purple hand print on my right breast which was badly bruised, and my entire left side which was one big bruise, along with the ugly hand print bruises on my thighs. "Were you on the receiving end of a brutal rape by a fucking vampire who ripped you from the inside out, because I was." I heaved out of breath. The tears were streaming down my face now as I let the shirt fall around me body again, and in a broken whisper, I said. "And you weren't the one who was told that he was going to do it again, and then turn you." And with that I turned around, and went out the back door, leaving all of them in stunned silence.

I slammed the door behind me, utterly defeated, and couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. What the hell was wrong with me? I knew the answer. I knew that in my head my fear was that Jake wouldn't want me anymore because of how badly Edward had damaged me. I also knew that he was still out there, and could come back to finish the job, and I think that scared me more then anything else at this point.

I walked to the porch steps and sat down, pulling my knees as close to my body as the pain would allow, and put my head in my lap, and just cried, hard. Edward had taken something from me that I would never get back. Something that I had been planning on giving to Jacob when I felt ready. I couldn't help but feel my own heart break with what we'd never get to experience because lets face it. Jake wouldn't want me now that I had had a vampire in me. I heard the back door open, and knew it was him. I heard him take a few steps towards me, and I said, in between sobs, "I'm so sorry I lost it in there, Jake." I was so ashamed and angry.

He sat down next to me, put his arm around my shoulders, and I stiffened. He removed his arm and I felt bad, but I couldn't handle being touched right now. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

He sighed. "Honey, no, it was my fault. I was insensitive, and you had every right to react that way. I was so focused on finding Edward that I never stopped to think about how his attacking you had affected you, and for that I'm sorry." He said softly.

I looked up at him, my eye blurry from crying. I grimaced at him. "Did everyone get a good eyeful?" I laughed numbly at myself then, and Jake smiled.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, I don't think they were expecting that one. Frankly, I'm surprised you did it at all." He leaned towards me to kiss me, but I just couldn't do it. I felt bad because I wanted to, but I didn't at the same time.

I couldn't believe I had done that. "I wasn't thinking when I did it. I was just so angry, and wanted to emphasize my point." I looked sadly at the floor.

He was quiet, but I knew he knew. "Honey? What else is bothering you?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I can't hide anything from you can I?" I said sadly. Secretly happy that he knew me this well.

He shook his head. "Nope, I know you too well." He said.

I started to cry again, and he made me look at him. "I'm ugly." I sobbed as I looked down at the porch floor.

He was shocked. "What?!" He said.

I was trying to talk between sobs. "You're not going to want me anymore. I'm ugly, battered, broken, and bruised." I cried harder. "I had wanted to give you my virginity, but now you won't want me because he was inside me." I choked out.

He stood up, bringing me with him, but held onto me when I tried to break away from him. "Bella. I'll always want you. No matter what. Please understand, and believe me when I say that. I DO NOT think you're ugly, at all. It just breaks my heart to see you like this, in pain, and it makes me so angry that I wasn't there to prevent it from happening." He hung his head ashamed. "I'm sorry I failed you, and couldn't protect you, Bella." He said sadly.

It all made a weird kind of sense now. Jared and Embry felt responsible because they didn't hear, or sense it, and Jake felt like he let me down because he wasn't there to save me from it. The unfortunate part is I agreed with them, but I would never say that to them. I told him what he wanted to hear instead. "Jacob. This wasn't your fault. You do know that don't you? We never could've guessed that this would happen. I never thought he would do it at school, if at all. I don't blame you, Paul, or Embry. This was no one's fault." I said grimacing, wishing I could believe my own words.

He chuckled. "Yea, I wish I could believe that." He paused, and I held my breath. This was it. He was gonna break up with me. I steeled myself for what I knew was coming, but it didn't hurt any less. "Bella, I know I've never said it out loud, but I love you, more then anything, and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, I'll always want you, in every way. You're the most important person to me, and I'll always love you. And if I, or any one of us can help it, nothing like this will ever happen to you again. We will get him. And the bottom line is, I've always wanted you, and I will always want you." He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him, releasing the breath I had been holding, but I didn't feel comforted. If anything I felt the darkness surround me more.

I looked at him, afraid of my next question. More so afraid of the actual answer. "Jake? There's something else I've been wondering." I said softly.

He smiled at me, and asked, "What's up?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "What's imprinting?" I was met with silence.

He sucked in a sharp breath. And I could see his demeanor change, and that worried me again. "Bella, imprinting is something that we, as wolves do. After we phase for the first time, our wolf starts looking for its mate, and when it finds her, something in us happens, changes, if you will. It's not like love at first sight, really, its more like, gravity moves, suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, it's her. You would do anything, or be anything for that person. Nothing else matters more than her. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. It's final, absolute, and unbreakable." He paused, no doubt waiting for my reaction, which I was too since I was still taking all the information in.

I had been looking at something on the porch floor throughout his entire speech, but now I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Have you" I paused, gulping as I tried to even say the word. "Have you imprinted on someone?" I asked. I knew I really didn't want to know if he had. If he had imprinted on someone I knew my whole world would crash worse then it already had.

Even though I couldn't stomach his touch right now, I needed him to feel whole again.

Now it was his turn to be sad. "You'd know it if I had." He answered. "My father told me about imprinting, Bella, and I swore to myself that if I had to go the rest of my life not looking a single person in the eye, then that's what I would do." He looked me in the eyes. "I promise you, Bella, I will not imprint on anyone but you, and if I don't, I won't imprint at all. And if I do happen to imprint, I'll fight it. It's only ever been you Bells. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He weakly smiled at me, and I knew that as much as he wanted to believe his own words, he didn't, and that didn't make me feel any better.

He went to grab my hand, but stopped himself, a grief-stricken look in his eyes. "Are you ready to go back inside now." He whispered.

I nodded, surprising myself. Since I had flashed everyone I didn't know if I could face them, but given the fact that they were putting their lives on the line for me, and the rest of humanity, I sucked it up.

We made our way back inside, and everyone stopped what they were doing, watching as we entered. I walked slowly to the couch and gingerly sat down. I looked around the room at everyone. "I'm sorry I lost it guys. I guess the attack has thrown me for a loop, and I'm not sure how to handle everything. I'm sorry for flashing everyone." I finished as I blushed furiously. They all laughed, trying to ease the situation.

Of course Quil never let me down. "It's OK Bella, and if it helps any, you still look hot, even bruised and purple." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh, leave it to Quil. "Oh god, Quil, quit making me laugh, it hurts too much." I said smiling a genuine smile.

Silence once again filled the room. "Alright guys, its the moment of truth. Lets clear out." This time Jake turned to look at me. "Is it alright if you stay here with Quil and Leah?" He asked.

I smiled, nodded, and against my better judgment, kissed him gently, whispering, "Be careful." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Jacob POV**

I had no idea what to expect from this meeting, and to be honest I'm not really sure I had any expectations. We, a bunch of werewolves, were going to a meeting with a bunch of vampires, and albeit we were natural enemies, we were forced to get along by an age old treaty, and none of us liked that.

As were neared the boundary line, the sickly sweet stench we knew as the Cullens assaulted our nostrils, and we knew they were already here. We saw Carlisle standing with a petite woman, and they were surrounded by three other vampires, but Edward was no where to be seen.

As we formed our ranks, which merely consisted of us standing formidably in a semi-circle, Carlisle stepped forward. He automatically directed his attention towards me, apparently feeling a switch of roles had occurred, but I wondered how. "I see you finally took your place as Alpha." He said. What? How did he know? "You smell differently." He said as an answer to my silent question.

I straightened to my full height, "I noticed he is not with you." I said authoritatively.

Carlisle faltered. "No, he is not. He has gone AWOL, and none of us have seen him since he fled the school." He admitted.

I knew he'd do it. "You liar. You're just protecting him!" Paul snarled.

I gave Paul a warning look, and he lowered his eyes to the ground.

Carlisle slightly chuckled. "We have no reason to protect him after what he did. He is still family, but we do not condone what he has done. I know you care not for formalities, but my family wished to be introduced." He motioned towards the woman he was standing with. "This is my wife, Esme." Esme gave a small smile. Carlisle pointed at the bouncing dark haired one. "This is Alice." Ah, the one who could apparently see the future.

A blond haired beauty was sneering at us, and Paul let out a menacing growl. "Ah, that would be Rosalie." She was flanked by two men. "And to her left is Emmett, and to her right is Jasper." The one who could control feelings. I sized Emmett up, noting that he was quite formidable.

I really had to hand it to the pack, they were keeping their cool so to speak. "This is all fine and dandy, but why do you think we even care about who you are." Embry nastily countered.

I needed to assert some control over my pack. "Embry, enough." I warned.

Esme spoke then. "We understand you may not care, but if we are to work together" she was cut off by a low growl and many side comments.

Everything came at once. "Who said anything about working together?" Came from Embry.

Fuck. "If you think for one second we're doing anything with you." Paul said.

Oh come on. "Over my dead body." Jared snarled.

God dammit! "ENOUGH!" I yelled. My pack shut up quickly.

A laugh rang out. "That's an impressive trick." The one called Emmett smirked. "You'll have to teach it to me sometime." He said.

I ignored Emmett. "Continue Esme." I said, interested in what she was going to say.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said to me. "As I was saying. If we are to work together to find Edward, and protect Bella, we should at least know what to call you instead of 'hey dog'." She said.

The barbs kept flying. "Why? 'Hey dog' sounds good to me, after all, that's what they are." Rosalie said.

Jared's reaction was instantaneous as he morphed into his wolf, towering above all the vampires. His teeth gnashing, and saliva dripping from his mouth, he let out a guttural warning.

I was slowly loosing my patience. "Dammit Jared, if you can't behave go back to the house." Jared sat on his haunches, but remained in his wolf form.

The Dr spoke as well. "Rose. Enough." Carlisle said, starting to sound a bit annoyed himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm Jacob." I looked to my right, and one by one we all said our names.

Sneer. "Embry." He said.

Growl. "Paul." He said.

Eye roll. "Sam." He said.

I nodded. "The wolf is Jared. And two more of us have phased. Leah, Quil, and mostly likely Seth will any day now considering what's happened to his father." I said sadly.

Carlisle looked curious. "May I ask what happened to his father?" He remained polite.

I reluctantly answered, knowing Esme was right, and there for they needed to know what we knew, which wasn't much. "Leah and Seth's father was killed earlier today by a nomad vampire none of us have ever seen before, and the vampire being on our reservation triggered Quil's transformation as well as Leah's." I answered.

Carlisle was deep in thought. "Hmm. Another vampire? And you say none of you have seen this vampire before?" Carlisle mused.

Paul sneered. "Now we've got a pet parrot." He said sarcastically.

I shot Paul a warning look. We collectively shook our heads no. "Jared and I went after it, but it got away. It was really fast." Embry supplied.

Carlisle was still thinking. "What did he look like, Embry?" He asked.

Embry looked to Jared, and Jared shook his head. "I'm not sure. It all happened so fast, and we really didn't care what he looked like, but I know he was shorter then me, and I'm 5'11"." Embry said proudly. "I think he had blond hair though, and it was in a pony tail." He said.

A look of horror crossed Carlisle's face, and I immediately got worried. "What is it Carlisle?" I asked him, dreading the answer, since I knew it was going to be bad.

He grimaced. "If it's who I think it is, we have a big problem on our hands." Carlisle shook his head.

Tell me something I don't know. "Well spit it out, leech." Paul demanded. "We haven't got all night." He said.

Carlisle ignored Paul. "I think the vampire you saw may have been James, a very sadistic, and vicious, vampire. He's the best tracker I've seen in my days, and I'm 349 years old. Everything's a game to him, and he's someone you don't want to cross paths with, unless your one of us." He nodded between us and them. "But there's more." Carlisle said.

Well great, I thought to myself. Just what we need, more problems. "And what's the 'more'?" I asked, not really wanting to know, but knowing I didn't have a choice. All this information would be of great use to us.

The bouncy one answered. "James travels with two other nomad vampires, his girlfriend Victoria, she has fiery red hair, and Laurent he has brown dreadlocks. They all feed on humans, not animal blood like us, so they'll have red eyes." Alice said. "Vampires who feed on humans tend to have no regard for consequences, and might be a bit more of a handful." She said stating the obvious.

Carlisle sighed. "And we might have another problem. If Bella's blood is as strong to Edward as he says it is, it won't be long until James catches wind of her, if he hasn't already." He said softly.

Here we go again. How many vampires were going to come after my girlfriend? I'd had about enough of this. "What?!" I said getting angry.

Carlisle tried to explain his reasoning. "I already told you about her being a singer to Edward so it stands to reason that she will be to the vampires who drink human blood." He said annoyed.

This wasn't anything I didn't already know. "Well, our current problem not withstanding, what are we going to do about Edward? I'm warning you Carlisle, if he comes near Bella again, I'll kill him." I said matter of factually.

All hell broke loose. "You filthy dog! You will not touch my brother, or I will skin you alive, and make a coat for you're beloved Bella." Snarled Rosalie, moving towards me. I moved into a defensive position, but Emmett held her back. Jared was at the ready, but I waved him down.

I was tired of this bullshit already. "Rosalie, you will bite your tongue!" Esme scolded the seething vampire. "How would you feel if it had been Emmett that had been hurt? All Jacob is trying to do is protect the one he loves. I know if it had been Carlisle, I would probably do the same thing he's doing. Have some compassion for once." She snapped.

I have to admit, I was beginning to like Esme, though I could understand where Rosalie was coming from, wanting to protect her family. But she'd have a problem if she tried to get in my way, because when it comes to Bella, I'll do anything I have to do to protect her. I chose not to respond to Rosalie, instead I turned back to Carlisle, waiting for his response. At this point, we were at a stand still.

Carlisle spoke. "We will keep him out of Forks High, but I honestly have no idea where he is at the present moment. I promise you Jacob, he will not harm her again if my family and I can help it." Carlisle tried to reassure me. It wasn't working because at the end of the day, he was still a vampire, and I didn't trust vampires further then I could throw them, which was pretty damn far.

I continued. "There's one other thing we need to talk about?" I told Carlisle.

He looked quizzically at me. "Oh?" He questioned.

He sighed. "I understand that when you're in Forks, it's your territory, but since Bella, and Charlie, live in Forks, it is now part of our territory as well. As far as protecting her there goes, her house is off limits to ANY vampire unless we say so. Understood?" I made it a point to let them know, I wasn't asking, I was telling.

Carlisle nodded. "That sounds reasonable, but I have a request myself, if I may?" He said.

Oh boy. "What's that?" This ought to be good, I thought to myself.

He hesitated. "The livestock is dwindling here, but your reservation has plenty to go around. If need be do we have permission to hunt on your grounds." Carlisle asked.

Dammit. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Paul shouted through gritted teeth.

I glared at him. "Zip it Paul." I warned him.

I thought for a moment. "If we're allowing you on our territory, its only fair you let us on yours." Alice argued.

I couldn't believe she went there, but could I really expect any less from this creature? "We are expanding our territory onto yours to protect someone who was attacked by your family. I hardly think it's the same thing." I was trying really hard to control myself, but this vampire was grating on my last nerve.

Jasper spoke finally. "He's right Alice. It's not the same thing at all. Keep your comments to yourself at this point because they're really not helping matters." Alice pouted at him, but shut up. He turned to me. "Jacob, if I may?" I nodded for him to go ahead. "If we get permission before hand from you, would we be able to hunt on your land?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, logically. If I refused their request, and their food supply ran out, it was possible that they would start to feed on humans, thus breaking the treaty. But if I let them feed on the animals on our reservation, it might give them cause to attack our people.

I was 50-50 on this, but the possibility of them feeding on humans rather then animals made my decision an easy one. "I will allow this as long as one of you contacts me first, and NO ONE is allowed on my land without permission. I don't care how dire the situation. And with that being said you are to herd them to your side before finishing. Understood?" Carlisle nodded.

I wasn't finished. "With that said, I will warn you." I made sure everyone one of them understood what I was saying. I spoke deliberately slow, enunciating every word. "If any one of you show up on my land without permission, I am, at this point in time, giving my pack full permission to attack. Do you understand?" I said slowly.

Again, Carlisle nodded. "You have my word that none of us will enter your lands without permission. With that said, if a vampire is on your land, it is not one of us. I do suggest, however, that we all trade phone numbers, this way, Jacob, if you and I can not get a hold of each other, at least one of us" He nodded between the two groups again. "Will be able to get a hold of someone in case of an emergency." I rolled my eyes discretely.

I did not want to be at these things beck and call, but Carlisle had a point. It would be good for us to be able to get a hold of each other if we needed to, and something told me we would need to eventually. So we traded phones, and I programmed all of our numbers into his phone while he did the same to mine.

Of course he wasn't done. "There is one more suggestion I have, Jacob." I nodded at him to continue. "We should take turns patrolling Bella's house. I understand she is at your house now, but if she goes home, Edward might try for her there. You all need to sleep, but we don't, and when we need to hunt, you could take over. If we work together, we'll have a better chance. Not to mention, I firmly believe that James will find Bella, and we need to be prepared for that as well." Would this ever end?

Fine! "Agreed." I ended the meeting, and we returned back to my house. Armed with new information, and new worries, I knew I had a very restless night ahead of me.

As soon as we entered my house, I heard my dad tell Bella they'd have to see what I thought about something. "See what I think about what?" I asked.

Bella said to me. "I crashed my truck." What?

I looked at her funny. "Excuse me?" I was confused. Bella crashed her truck?

She frowned at my confusion. "I figured out what to tell Charlie about my" She trailed off. "about my appearance. I was in a car crash. But that won't work unless my truck is crashed. But don't do it enough to where you won't be able to fix it. Problem solved." She was looking at me as I ran the idea through my head, and truthfully it really wasn't a bad idea. It just might work.

I thought about it. "Embry. Go take care of the truck, but try not to total it. I will need to be able to fix it." I said, smiling at Bella.

Quil couldn't contain himself anymore. "So. What happened?" He asked bouncing again.

I recounted all the details for my father, Quil, Leah, and Bella, conveniently leaving out the part about James. I'd talk to the others about it when Bella wasn't around. There was no sense in frightening her anymore. Though my father wasn't happy about my letting the vampires on our land to hunt, he understood the logistics behind it. Bella, on the other hand, wasn't happy about the fact that no one knew where Edward was.

I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry." I was saying to her. "He won't get near you. With the Cullens and the wolves giving you round the clock protection, there's no way he'll get to you. I promised you I wouldn't let anything else happen to you, and I meant it." I kissed her on her forehead much to her chagrin.

She conceded. "I'm not sure I like the idea of the Cullens working with you guys." Bella finally said. "I don't really want them around me right now." She whispered.

I tried to reassure her. "Bells, it's the best way to keep you safe. And with this new vampire out there" Her eyes widened considerably. Oh shit. Me and my big mouth.

She looked at me. "What vampire? The one that killed Harry? What's that got to do with me?" She started panicking.

Oh man, I hadn't wanted to do this until there was reason to worry, but honestly, there was reason to worry. If there was any chance that this vampire would come after Bella, we had to be prepared. I told the rest of them what Carlisle had said about James. "And if he got away from Embry then he's pretty fast." I surmised.

Suddenly something dawned on Bella. "Jacob?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, and I knew I had put it there. I knew exactly where this was going. "You intentionally left this part out didn't you?" She asked.

Dammit. "Bella. Please, I" I tried to talk, but she cut me off.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Didn't you?" She asked again, her voice rising a bit. "Were you even going to tell me? Do you not remember what happened the last time a vampire came after me?" How could I forget?

I tried to reason with her. "Bella, please, let me explain." I tried again but she wasn't listening anymore.

She was screaming again. "Because I see it every time I look in the FUCKING MIRROR!" She was irate now, and she had every right to be. I had intentionally left it out, and I could see the hurt in her eyes, and it killed me. Even more telling was the disappointment showing in her eyes, her disappointment in me.

Completely unaware, now, of the other people in the room, she continued what should have been a private conversation. "Jacob, I don't think I can be with you if you're going to hide things from me. Don't you think I should have been the first person you told about another vampire coming after me?" The hurt and betrayal were evident in her voice.

My heart sank at her words. She couldn't be with me? I wasn't blind to the situation, and she wasn't wrong either, but I couldn't loose her now. Not after everything we'd been through, and all the energy, and effort, I put into this. "Bella, please, don't jump to conclusions. Please hear me out." I was begging her now, so I got on my knees, to show her I wasn't above groveling, even in front of everyone. "Even though I did intentionally leave that part out, I wasn't not going to tell you, I just wanted to know if he was surely coming after you before I got you into another panic." I said.

I could feel my heart beating erratically, and I swear it was going to beat right out of my chest, but I went on anyway. "Please, Bells, I love you, more then anything in this world, and I couldn't imagine my world without you in it. Please don't leave me. Please." I was pathetically begging now, and I knew this would be ammo for the guys later, but I didn't care at this point.

The tears in her eyes broke my heart, but the words that came out of her mouth shattered my entire existence. "Jake, I can't trust you. How is this relationship going to work if I can't trust you to tell me the truth about things, no matter how they may upset me?" She had a valid point.

I didn't care that everyone was in the room now, and I didn't care that I was Alpha of this stupid pack, I let my emotions go, and the tears poured down my face now. "Bells, I promise you from this day forth, that I will tell you everything, just please, give me another chance. Don't give up on us. We've worked so hard to get to this point, don't let my ignorance ruin it all." I begged her.

Miraculously there wasn't a sound in the house. You could've heard a pin drop. No one said a word. No one moved. No one breathed. It seemed like an eternity before she said anything. "You're very lucky that I can't imagine my life without you in it either, but I'm warning you Jacob Ephraim Black, if you EVER lie to me again, and omitting is a form of lying, I will make it impossible for you to have kids." And, again, she walked out the back door. This time, I let her.

I knew she needed some time, and I needed a swift kick in the ass, and that swift kick in the ass came in the form of a fist connecting with my face as Paul punched me as hard as he could. And believe me he can punch, and I'm lucky that werewolves have fast healing, which we found out after Leah's wrist was healed by the time we returned from the meeting with the Cullens. "What the fuck, Man?!" I said.

Paul was livid. "Oh don't even act like you didn't deserve that." He said.

I was more humiliated than anything. "I didn't say I didn't, but you broke my fucking nose!" I said, as I crossed into the kitchen, and spat blood into the sink.

He was glaring daggers at me. "You're lucky that's all I did." He shot back.

I'd had enough of this. "Paul, what the hell is with the knight in shinning armor act? You hated Bella for the longest time, and now you're like her spokesperson." I asked, honestly curious.

He looked at me. "I never said I hated her. I didn't know her, and I didn't know how she'd react to what we are. Besides, you know I'm like that with everyone until I get to know them. What Edward did to her triggered something in me, and now I'm overprotective of her. I don't understand it, I don't know what it is, but it gives me a purpose. Rest assured, I have absolutely no romantic feelings, or intentions, towards her. Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal your girl. But you know she's right, don't you?" He asked.

I was angry and embarrassed now. Or maybe I was angry because I was embarrassed. "You think I don't fucking know that?" I yelled.

He huffed. "I'm not really sure you do. I know you understand you shouldn't have kept it from her, but do you understand that since this does involve vampires wanting her dead that she does have a right to know EVERYTHING that's going on?" Paul finished, abruptly stopping, his eyes widening. "Oh god. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't see you come in." He tried to back track.

She waved him off. "It's alright Paul, I'm fine. But you're right, this involves vampires wanting me dead for whatever reason, so I do have a right to know all the details." I made a move towards her, but she held her hand out, effectively stopping me, and I frowned. "Later, Jake. We have more pressing issues then our relationship right now." She said rather coldly

She sat down on the couch. "OK, what do we know so far?" She asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella POV**

I felt like a prisoner in my own life. I couldn't go anywhere without supervision, mainly because Jake was too worried about what might happen if I went anywhere alone. And when I wasn't with a wolf or two, I was with my dad. Charlie had me on lock down since my "accident". He, of course, had freaked out the next day when he saw me, after Jake had taken me home.

We had perfected the story before I got there, deciding a drunk driver had fallen asleep at the wheel, but had fled the scene after he hit me. We told him my truck had flipped which kind of matched up with my injuries, but he still couldn't figure out how my eye had gotten the way it had. I could partially open it now, like a sliver. Enough to be able to slightly see out of it, but it was still pretty bad.

He was mainly pissed because we hadn't gone to the emergency room, or called him, but we told him it happened on the way back from my getting breakfast supplies at the store that morning, and that my phone had been crushed in the crash. We told him Quil's grandfather, who was a medicine man, of sorts, had tended to me because I didn't want to go to the hospital. Charlie knew how I felt about hospitals, so it wasn't hard to sell him that part of the story. And then Jake brought me home as soon as I had woken up from the effects of the morphine.

Charlie calmed down a bit after that, since in his mind the story made sense, and we had come straight to him. He tried to interrogate me to get a description of the car to put an APB out on it, but I told him it all had happened so fast that I didn't actually see it since I was unconscious.

The best part was that I got to stay home from school until I healed a bit more. Truthfully, I was a bit afraid to go back to school. It held a lot of bad memories for me now, and the paranoia would be very embarrassing since I now jumped every time I heard a noise.

It was day two of my home recuperation, day one having been Saturday, and I was already going stir-crazy. It wasn't even Monday yet, and I had no idea what I was going to do with myself for two weeks. I couldn't clean the way I wanted to, but it would have to do to keep me occupied, and I didn't even know how I was going to cook dinner for us, but Charlie assured me I

shouldn't worry.

Charlie insisted I have a phone so he bought me a new one, and I got to keep my other number. I had to assuage my mother's fears since Charlie had told her about my accident, and assure her I was OK

Currently I was lying on the couch talking to Angela. "Yea, Charlie said he'd take care of dinner for the time being, and it's making me kind of nervous." I laughed. She had called me to see how I was doing. I was supposed to work a shift at Newton's, but had to call out, so Mike had told everyone he could tell about my accident. My phone hadn't stopped ringing all morning. "I don't know if that means trying to eat burnt food, or what, but at least I'll loose the ten pounds I've been wanting to loose." I laughed.

There was a knock at the door just then, causing me to jump out of my skin. "Oh hey Angela. I'm gonna have to call you back. Yea, there's someone at my door. OK Thanks, see ya soon. Bye." I hung up the phone, slowly sitting up.

I had been lying on the couch since it hurt too much to constantly go up and down the stairs. I made my way to the door, wondering who it could be. I hadn't had any visitors except for Jake and the pack, and they usually walked right in. Even though I knew that if it was a vampire, they wouldn't bother knocking, I was still a bit nervous. I wasn't paying attention though, and tripped over the corner of the end table; knocking it over, and crashed to the ground on top of it. "Son of a fucking bitch." I yelled.

Embry was at my side in a flash. "Jesus, Bella. Are you OK?" He asked.

I grimaced. "Yea, I'm fine. I tripped over the table." I grumbled, embarrassed by my clumsiness.

He helped me to my feet, just as Paul stepped through the door. Noting the mess on the floor, he said sarcastically, "Looks like Bella's at it again." He joked.

I was in pain, again, and not in the mood for his humor. "Fuck you Paul." I spit out through gritted teeth as I waited for the throbbing in my side to die down. I felt stickiness there, and when I brought my hand to it, it was covered in blood. "God dammit, I tore my stitches open." It was the third time since I'd been home that I'd done that.

Paul nonchalantly walked to the phone, and picking it up, dialed a number. "Jake? Yea, it's Paul. Embry and I are over here with Bella. She fell over the table and tore her stitches, again. No, she's fine otherwise. Yea OK, I'll call him." He hung the phone up and dialed another number. "Dr. C? Bella tore her stitches again. OK. See ya soon." He hung the phone up again and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it near where I was sitting with a rag to my side. "Man you are the epitome of accident-prone. Doc says he'll be here soon." He said as he picked up the TV remote.

True to his word, Carlisle showed up not even ten minutes later. "Bella, you need to be more careful. This is the third time I've re-stitched this wound." He told me as he tended to my side. "You're going to have an ugly scar if I have to keep doing this." He said quietly. I was going to have many scars due to Edwards cruelty. What was one more? Though I'd never dare say that to Carlisle, that didn't mean someone else wouldn't.

And cue Paul. "The damage is already done, Carlisle. She's not going to be able to avoid scars thanks to your bastard of a son." Paul said through gritted teeth. He hated when Carlisle, or any of the Cullens, were this close. Not only did it put him on edge, rightfully so, but the stink was unbearable to him.

I blanched. "Paul." I chastised suddenly embarrassed.

He threw me an angry glance. "What?! You know you're thinking something similar, only I'm not afraid to say it." He said hotly.

Carlisle's face was sad. "Regrettably, Paul is right, Bella. Some of the wounds, although they are healing nicely, were just far too deep to avoid leaving scars. Though I will see to finding a plastic surgeon if you so desire." Carlisle offered.

I self-consciously fingered the gash on my face I knew they were talking about. When my nose got shattered one of the bones protruded through the skin right under my eye, and even though I didn't want my face marred, I also didn't want surgery. "Thanks, Carlisle, but I think I'll just live with the scars." I smiled ruefully, secretly thankful that he was a doctor because I'd hate to have to go the hospital, and try to explain my injuries every time I hurt myself.

He nodded his understanding. "How are you feeling otherwise, Bella? How are your other injuries healing?" He asked.

I winced as the needle pierced my skin. I had become a pro at this, not needing a numbing agent, but it still stung a bit. "I can breathe through my nose now, and I can kind of see through my eye, but I'm still sore everywhere." I said.

He nodded, again. "Expect to be for the next few weeks. You're body took a beating that it shouldn't have been able to withstand." He said softly. He checked the bandage on my nose. "You're nose is healing fantastically, but I'm a bit concerned about your side. Do you still have a lot of tenderness there?" He asked me as he gently pressed my rib cage.

I hissed in pain. "Well, when you press on it like that, yes." I scowled at him.

He shook his head. "You're side is still very much swollen. I'd like you to come by the house if you can later today for an x-ray. I'll call Jacob on my way home. Otherwise everything else is healing nicely." He gathered his stuff, nodded to us, and said. "I'll be in touch." And with that he walked out the door.

Embry, as if reading my mind, came to the couch with a glass of water, and some Tylenol. I gratefully popped the pills, and took a big gulp of water. Handing it back to him. "Thanks." I said.

He took the glass, set it on the table, and plopped down on the couch next to me. "Your welcome." He said smiling.

Paul was sitting in Charlie's recliner flipping through the channels on the TV, when the phone rang. Grumbling, he got up. "You know, you really should invest in a portable fucking phone, Bella." He crossed the foyer into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. Holding it to his ear, he gruffly answered, "What?" There was a brief silence as Paul listened. "OK. Got it." He hung up the phone, crossed back to the recliner, and plopped back into it, resuming his flipping of the channels.

Embry and I looked at each other. "Well?" Embry prompted. "Are you gonna tell us who was on the phone, Paul, or do we have to guess?" He remained silent.

Paul's attitude was irritating me severely. "C'mon, Paul, I'm not in the mood to play 20 fucking questions here. Who was on the phone?" I asked exasperatedly.

Paul slammed the remote down on his lap. "Well, I'm not in the fucking mood to babysit you, Bella. So I guess we're both fucked." He sneered.

I'd had enough. "You know what, Paul, I don't know what your fucking problem is today, but I'm not really in the mood for it. No one's happy right now with the current situation, but if you don't like it, then fucking leave. I don't want your your attitude here. Get the fuck out of my house." I yelled.

He got up and headed for the door. "With pleasure." He yelled as he got up.

Embry got up. "Paul, don't you dare leave." He said.

Paul looked menacingly at Embry. "Or what, Embry? You gonna stop me? I'd like to see you try." He sneered. He wrenched open the door, slamming it after he'd gone through it, effectively shaking the whole house.

Embry looked at me. "Well what'd you go and do that for?" He asked exasperatedly.

I looked at Embry angrily, "I'm sorry Embry, but I couldn't take his attitude anymore. I'm thankful that he's been so protective of me, but lately he's become intolerable. Why the hell is he so angry?" I finished in a huff.

Embry looked at me, but didn't answer me right away. "He imprinted." He said quietly after a few minutes.

My heart sank. It wasn't a secret how I felt about imprinting, so they rarely brought it up, but now I felt terrible. It was also no secret that the wolves didn't like imprinting either. Some of them felt happy to finally have someone, but others, like Paul, didn't like the choice to be made for them. "Who did he imprint on, Embry?" I asked after I let this news sink in.

He looked at the floor. "Rachel." He said whispered.

Oh shit! Rachel had come home two days ago after getting laid off from her job, and her boyfriend left her, so she could no longer afford the place she was living in. She wasn't happy to be home because of all the memories in her house of her mother, and she hadn't been home since she and Rebecca had left all those years ago. "How the hell did that happen?" I asked.

Embry shrugged. "She was bitching at Billy about something, and we came in the back door. She turned around and ran into Paul on her way out. They're eyes met, and ya." He paused. "Jake immediately knew what happened, and as soon as Rachel left the house he hauled off and punched him screaming about of all the girls in La Push and Forks why did it have to be his fucking sister." He finished.

I knew even though he resented his sisters for leaving the way they did that he still loved them, and was very overprotective of them, so I knew this was bad. Still I couldn't help but get scared that imprinting was rearing it's ugly head.

My cell phone rang then. I looked at the caller ID. I flipped it open, answering with, "Hey Jake." I listened as he spoke. "I kicked him out." I listened as he continued speaking. "I know, Jake, but I wasn't in the mood for his shit today. He's being so fucking pessimistic, and I'd had enough." I said. Jake finished what he was saying, and I ended with, "I know, Embry told me, and now I feel bad. I'll talk to him later." I sat in silence for a few more minutes while he talked. "I'll see you then. I love you too." I said. I hung up the phone, putting it back in my pocket. I turned to Embry. "You're taking me to the Cullens at 4:30pm, and Jake's meeting us there." He nodded his OK.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2pm. I grabbed the remote from where Paul dropped it, flipped through the channels, and we settled on an oldie, but goodie; Pulp Fiction. John Travolta acting like a gangster would amuse me for the time being. That took us right to 4:15pm, and we decided it was as good a time as any to head for the Cullens.

We were in the car on the way to the Cullens, just around the bend actually, when Embry suddenly slammed on the breaks. "Jesus, Embry, what's the matter?" I asked him, rubbing the back of my neck. "I think you gave me whiplash." I joked with him, but he wasn't in a joking mood. I knew that look, and immediately grew worried. "What is it Embry?" I repeated.

He was on high alert. "There's a vampire out there." He simply said. "I can't tell which direction though. It's effectively masking it's scent, but I can faintly smell it." He said quietly.

I threw my arms up. "Jesus Christ. I give up." I said exacerbated.

Embry looked quizzically at me. "What?" He asked.

I huffed. "Every time I turn around there's a fucking vampire. How many of them are going to try and kill me? This is getting ridiculous." I said completely fed up.

Embry looked at me seriously. "Bella. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promised Jake I would look after you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. This thing won't touch you. I promise." He said.

I was touched by Embry's loyalty, even if it was just to Jake. "Thank you." I said, and I meant it.

He was unbuckling his seat belt. "I need to go see what I can find out, but I need for you to stay put. No matter what." he said. He looked sternly at me. "NO MATTER WHAT." He repeated louder.

I nodded. I didn't really want him to go out there. I just wanted to get to safety, even if that happened to be the Cullens mansion at this point. But I knew it was part of him now, part of them all really, to go see what trouble might lie ahead. "Please be careful, Embry." I said. He smiled, and was gone.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, preparing to text Jake. I wanted to at least let him know we might be late, and why. I planned on texting _Vampire detected. Embry checking. Might be late. xoxo._ I was leaning with my back against the door frame because it was much more comfortable with my injuries then sitting normally in the seat.

I had just texted the word _vampire_ when there was a deafening crash behind me. Glass was sprayed into my hair and lap. I didn't even have time to react before I was yanked backwards out of the car, badly cutting my leg on the pieces of jagged glass that were still in the window.

My brain wouldn't function. "EMBRY!" I screamed before a hand was clamped over my mouth. Nothing. Silence. Oh god, I'm going to die. I thought. I still had my phone in my hand so I hit the send button. I dropped it in the grass, hoping it was concealed, and that the text had gone through. My attacker had his arm around my throat, cutting off my air supply as he dragged me into the woods. All the memories of Edward's attack came flooding back to me, and I thought This is it, Edward's come back to finish me off. I began to have a panic attack, my breaths coming in short gasps. Gasping and wheezing for breath, I hoped it would be quick.

After a few feet, he stopped, spun me around, and my stomach dropped. I recognized him from the description from Carlisle. It was James, the tracker who had been looking for me. This was much worse then if it had been Edward instead. "Ah, Bella. We meet at last." He said as his eyes roamed over my body, hooded with lust.

I was paralyzed with fear. I knew of this vampire's particular hunting strategies, if you wanted to call them that. Since he no longer had his arm around my throat, I decided to ask. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I tried to sound brave, but I could hear the waver in my voice, and I think it excited him. I tried to swallow, but my throat hurt where he had had his arm a moment ago.

He smiled at me then, a smile that rocked me to my core. I knew he was sadistic, and I had no idea what his intentions with me were, and that scared me. "I am James, and I have been looking for you for some time, Bella. I tracked you to the Indian Reservation, but it was just your scent on that poor man. I got angry. Then I got hungry. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." He sneered.

I realized what he was saying. Harry had been at Jake's, where I was, and my scent had been on him. James thought I was at Harry's, and killed him when he discovered I wasn't. Harry died because of me. I decided I needed to stall. For what I didn't know, but I knew I needed to try. "What do you want from me?" I asked him again.

He looked at me, a glint in his eyes, and I knew I was in trouble. "I want a mate." He said simply. Oh god, he meant to turn me! He took a step towards me so I took a step back. I knew, in general, what vampires were capable of, but one as vicious as James was capable of so much more, and that worried me. I had a flash of being raped all over again, and suddenly I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

I remembered Carlisle had said James had a girlfriend. "What about Victoria?" I asked trying to stall the inevitable.

He waved his hand. "Victoria was just a means to an end. Someone to pass the time with, until I smelt you." He took another step towards me. I took another step back.

I felt bold for some reason. "And when you tire of me will I become a means to an end too?" I countered.

He smiled that wicked smile again. "My dear, Bella, I will never tire of you. You see, like your hairy friends, we vampires mate for life as well. And" He took another step towards me, but I had no where to go as my back was against a tree. I realized I was in a lot of trouble. "I want you." He finished. He was up against me in a flash, sniffing my hair, my neck, and my clothes. "My my, you smell so sweet. So tantalizing. And I'm having a hard time resisting you because of the blood running down your leg." He said leering at me. "I think I might take a sample." He smiled, licking his fangs that had elongated.

I swallowed hard, as I watched him bring my wrist up to his mouth. He licked my wrist, slowly, tortuously. I watched as he lowered his fangs to my wrist. I could see the sunlight glinting off of them. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "It'll only hurt a little bit." He told me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. I had no idea what to expect, but as I felt his fangs pierce my skin, it felt like I was being doused in hot wax. I couldn't hold back the blood-curdling scream as the burning spread up my arm. I heard a howl in the distance, only I didn't know how close it actually was.

The next thing I knew, Embry barreled into James, sending us both flying from the spot we had been in. I heard Embry yell, "Bella. Run." And then he exploded into a wolf. He didn't have to tell me twice, and I headed in the direction I knew the Cullens house was in. As I ran I could hear the ear-piercing howl Embry let out, and I knew he was calling for back-up. I ran like my life depended on it, and essentially, it did. I ran faster then I had ever run in my life, but my leg was throbbing badly, and it hurt when I put too much pressure on it. I knew I needed to put as mu h distance between me and the vampire though so I pushed through the pain even though it throbbed up my leg. As I ran I could feel the burning of James' venom spread throughout my arm, and all I could think was I'm turning. I knew I needed to get to Carlisle, that he was the only one who could help me.

As I cleared the trees, the Cullens mansion came into view, and I had never been so happy to see it in my life. I didn't make it there though. I was hurled to the ground, all the wind knocked out of me, and I realized James had gotten away from Embry. Oh god. Embry! I thought. The burning was intensifying, and the pain was unbearable. "CARLISLE, HELP ME." I screamed. I knew I didn't actually have to scream, that they'd hear me even if I had whispered, but I was in a major panic, and didn't know what else to do. James was preparing to bite me again. I could smell the blood as his face got closer to me, but the bite never came.

The Cullens were there in a heartbeat, and mine was slowing. James was ripped off me as Emmett tackled him to the ground. He and Jasper held him by the arms as Rose started a fire. I vaguely recalled seeing Alice perched on his shoulders as she viciously wrenched James' head from his body and tossed it into the fire. The rest of him was dismembered and tossed onto the flames as well. I started to loose touch with reality as James' venom began to burn as it spread.

Carlisle was kneeling over me. "Bella? Are you alright? What happened?" His voice sounded far away.

It took all the strength I had left in me to raise my arm for him to see. "It burns, Carlisle." I gasped.

His eyes widened as he saw the bite mark on my wrist and I succumbed to the darkness that waited for me. "Oh dear." He looked to Esme. "Esme, help me get her back to the house." They lifted me up like I weighed nothing, and in a flash we were in Carlisle's lab.

A second later, Jake burst through the door. "What happened? Is she OK?" He asked in a panic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Jacob POV**

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I knew he was close. I could smell him. I could practically taste him. It was nauseating me so badly that I was consciously trying to keep myself from gagging. I heard the brush rustle behind me, but I didn't need to look back because I could smell Jared before I caught sight of him. He was backing me up.

I could faintly hear Leah and Quil bickering in the background of my mind, like four year olds, but I was trying to block them out so I could concentrate. I was already mildly irritated because this vamp was going to make me late to meet Bella, and now I had to listen to these two go at it. Jesus Christ. "Leah! Quil! Quit bitching." I barked.

I heard a huff. "Yea. You're giving me a fucking headache." I heard Jared complain.

As if on cue, waiting for us to be distracted, he struck. Jumping down onto my back from the tree he had been hiding in, the vampire quickly got his arms around my neck. Before he could choke me, Jared took his left arm off, causing the vampire to loosen his hold enough for me to shake him off. It only took half a second for the vampire to jump up, and start running through the trees.

Dammit! "Fucking focus you guys." I roared, taking off after the vampire. "Because I was preoccupied yelling at you idiots, we were caught off guard, again. Luckily Jared was paying attention." I was beyond angry. This was the third time this week that we were ambushed because our minds were someplace else. I was going to have to have a serious talk with these jack asses. I could see the vampire ahead of me, far ahead, and I pushed myself to run faster. I was just closing in on him when I heard the blood-curdling scream, and I stopped in my tracks.

I strained to hear. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Leah huffed. "We'd have to be deaf not to hear that." She said sarcastically.

Sam joined us in our mind link then. "It sounded like it was close to the Cullens on the North side of the forest." He said.

My blood ran cold as a howl sounded minutes later at the same time a beeping noise sounded from the cord wrapped around my ankle. My phone. That howl meant trouble. Visions started flooding my mind. Embry was racing through the trees at top speed. He stopped short as he came upon a vampire.

It looked like he had someone pressed against a tree. I could see the leg propped out as his body was pressed between them. There was a large gash, and blood was pouring out of it. My heart almost stopped as the vampire moved an inch, and I saw that it was Bella. His fangs were sunk into her arm, and she had an agonized look on her face. Abruptly the visions disappeared. Embry had phased back, but no sooner had my mind registered what I saw, Embry was back in wolf form again, fighting the vampire, as Bella ran the opposite way towards the Cullens mansion, stumbling and falling since her leg was too damaged to put full pressure on it.

I was moving before the vision finished, Bella was all I could think at that moment. I had to get to her, and I was so far away. I pushed myself even more, hearing the rustling of leaves and breaking of twigs as the others ran behind me. The vampire threw Embry, hard, into a nearby tree, knocking him out, and I watched as he raced after Bella. I didn't think I'd ever run as hard as I was at that moment, but I was desperate to get to that vampire before it killed her.

I heard her scream for the doctor, and altered course to the mansion. "You guys go find Embry. Meet me at the mansion. And hurry." They changed direction to find Embry, and I veered to the right, narrowly missing a tree as I took the path that would lead me to the clearing of the mansion. I hoped and prayed that the Cullens had gotten to her in time. I ran past the Cullen siblings and a fire, straight to the back door of the mansion. I burst into the room as the doctor and his wife were laying an unconscious Bella on a table in his lab.

My heart almost stopped. "What happened? Is she OK?" I asked. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

Carlisle had her on the table, a needle in her arm. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He was irritated. "I'm trying to extract the venom out of her." He answered. "She was bitten, Jacob. That tracker found her." He said.

My eyes widened, and I felt my blood boil once again. "Where is he?" I angrily asked, crashing my fist onto the table next to me, breaking a couple vials and sending everything else flying. I could feel the blood running down my hand, but I didn't care.

Carlisle shook his head. "Jacob, calm down. My kids took care of him. He's ash by now." The fire I passed on the way here made sense now. They were burning James' body.

He shook his head again. "What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

He nodded to my hand. "You've cut yourself. Do you want me to look at it for you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I said. "It'll be healed in no time." I couldn't focus as I looked at Bella lying motionless on the table. Yet another vampire attack that I wasn't able to save her from. I couldn't stop the feelings of self-hatred that filled me. I was fucking useless.

Carlisle was shaking his head again. "Why isn't this working?" He said more to himself then to me, which was good since I had no idea what he was talking about anyway.

I was scared. "What's the problem?" I asked nervously.

He was frustrated. "There's too much venom in her system, and this isn't helping." He said.

I looked at the syringe. "What is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's an experimental drug I created, but she's not responding to it. It's not removing enough of the venom." He said.

I froze. "What does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

Carlisle turned to look at me. "She's turning, Jacob, and I can't stop it." He said in a serious tone of voice. I could hear her heart beat slowing.

I felt like I was going to throw up. "There's nothing you can do?" I whispered, my heart clenching painfully.

Carlisle sighed. "There is, but you're not going to like it." He said.

I looked at him. "I don't care what it is Carlisle. Just do whatever you have to do to save her." I answered, my voice wavering. "I can't loose her." I said. I felt my eyes begin to water.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll do what I can." He said.

Bella spoke then. "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." I heard from below me. Bella was regaining consciousness. "I can't take much more of this pain." She whispered painfully.

I took her hand, smoothed her hair back, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm right here, Bells. I love you." I told her.

She smiled at me. "I love you too, Jake." She said. She looked up at Carlisle. "I know what you have to do. Just do it please, fast." She added.

Carlisle nodded, and lifted her wrist to his mouth, but I stopped him. "Whoa What are you doing?" I asked, panic and anger flooding me. "Won't you biting her turn her that much faster?" I asked fearfully.

He shook his head. "I'm not releasing any venom in her." He stated. "I have to physically suck the venom from her, Jacob, and I only have a short window to do so. Time is running out. At this rate, she'll become a vampire in less than twenty minutes." He said softly.

I didn't know what else do. I knew Carlisle was Bella's only hope. I had to trust him even though everything in my body was screaming not to let him do this. I nodded my consent, scratching my head. "Just do it." I said, but I couldn't help but feel that this was wrong.

Carlisle looked at Bella. "I feel I've been saying this to you a lot lately, but this is going to hurt. As I remove the venom, though, you'll feel the burn lessen as I get more and more of it out." He told her.

She nodded. "Just get it over with." she stated.

I watched helplessly as Carlisle lifted Bella's arm to his mouth, and I cringed as I audibly heard the sickening crunch of his fangs breaking the skin. I watched as he sucked her blood, along with the venom out of her, and as much as I wanted to turn my head and not look, I forced myself to watch in case I needed to try and stop him. Thankfully, though, I didn't have to because he was actually spitting the blood out into a container.

Carlisle withdrew his fangs from her arm a final time, and wiped his mouth. "I think I got it all. How do you feel Bella?" I heard him ask. When she didn't answer, Carlisle and I looked down at her lifeless form, frowning.

I felt my heartbeat rapidly accelerate again. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to pass out myself. "Were we too late?" I asked Carlisle in a hushed tone.

He looked at me, pausing as he wrapped her arm in white sterile gauze bandages. "I honestly don't know Jacob. Her body tends to shut down when it can't handle anymore. I think that's what has happened here, and we have no choice but to wait and see what happens." He was finishing a dressing on her leg as he spoke after sewing the deep gash closed, and tending to the stitches in her side From Edward's attack, which was the original reason she had come to see him.

Carlisle set up an IV. "I want her to go through this entire bag of saline to hydrate herself. OK?" I nodded. "I'm going to go see how my family is doing with the remains. I will be back, but I want you to stay here and monitor her. She'll be out for a bit, and I should be back before she wakes, but if she wakes, and she's changed, yell for me." I nodded numbly, distractedly watching Bella lying limply on the table.

Before he left, Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and out of habit, I flinched, but Carlisle remained there. "I'm almost positive I was in time, Jacob. She'll be fine." He was gone, and I was left with Bella, wondering if I would see her big, beautiful brown eyes when she opened them next, or if I'd be looking into bright, murderous red ones. The next few minutes were agonizing as I was left to my own thoughts while I paced the room when a loud and sudden bang at the door made me jump.

A bruised and battered Embry had burst through the door, collapsing at my feet. He looked up at me, his injuries already beginning to heal, with tears in his eyes. "Jake." His eyes were pleading with me. "I'm so sorry. He was too fast and strong. I couldn't get to her in time." And his emotions escaped him as he wept on the floor at my feet.

I knelt down next to my friend. "Embry. It wasn't your fault." I said to him.

Embry looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking before he even said it. "This is twice now that Bella's gotten hurt on my watch." He slumped, defeated, onto the floor. "I don't deserve to be a Protector. I can't even protect anyone." I heard him mumble.

I knew how he felt. "Embry, things happen, and they happen a lot, but sometimes there's nothing we can do about it. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. I don't blame you so don't blame yourself." I said to him, hoping that it helped. I had felt that way many times, and in fact, I felt that way now, because I couldn't save her either. It didn't help that Embry had been alone because Paul couldn't keep his temper in check. This was the reason why I had us on pairs, so that if one was distracted the other could jump in.

His voice was shaking as he said his next words. "But you didn't promise her that she would be safe. That you wouldn't let anything happen to her. I did, twice now, and twice she's been hurt." He said brokenly.

The look in his eyes cut me to the quick. "Bella won't blame you either, Em. She'll be grateful to you for coming when you did, before he could do anything else. Who knows what else he had planned to do to her." I gulped, as visions of him forcing himself onto her ran through my head, and I felt myself start to shake with anger. "And truthfully, Em, I did tell her I wouldn't let anything happen to her too." Sadness washed over me then.

Embry noticed my sudden change in mood, and tried to calm me down. "Jake. He's gone. He can't hurt her again. The Cullens toasted him." He said. But that didn't make me feel any better.

I was mad again. "Yea. But what about Edward Cullen, Em?" I asked through clenched teeth. "He's still out there somewhere. He **can** hurt her again." I said getting pissed.

Embry looked to Bella, lying on the table. "How's she doing?" He asked, worry etched all over his already tired face.

I sighed. "Honestly, we don't know. Carlisle tried a drug on her to remove the venom, but it wasn't removing enough of it." I looked down, ashamed that I had let him do what he had done. "He had to physically suck the venom out of her." I said quietly.

Embry's head snapped up so quick I thought he'd broken his neck. "You let him do that?" He asked incredulously.

I looked at him, but saw nothing on his face other than surprise. I shrugged. "Yea. I really didn't have a choice. His window of opportunity to save her was dwindling fast. This was the only viable option." I said. "Now all we can do is wait to see if she wakes up, and if she does, if she's still human. Carlisle seems to think he got to her in time, and that she'll be fine, but" I was interrupted by sudden movement.

Bella had started to move on the table. I wanted to rush to her, but instinct made me stay where I was, to see "what" was waking up. "Jacob?!" I heard the panic in her voice at my not being next to her, and relief flooded through me as I heard her heartbeat pick up.

I instantly rushed to her. "Oh god, Bella. You scared the shit out of me; I thought I'd lost you." I rushed in one big breath before I had even reached her. It wasn't until I grabbed her hand, feeling the coldness there that I froze. I looked at her, and I could see her eyes; they were still brown. I could hear her heartbeat, but she was even paler then usual, and to be honest, she smelled funny. Not like the Cullens, but not like herself either.

I found myself backing away from her when I realized she was talking to me. "Jake?" She looked quizzically at me. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said. She sat up slowly, looking around her. "Jake, where's Carlisle?" She asked me, but I still wasn't answering her. I couldn't speak.

Truthfully, I had no idea what to say. I knew something wasn't right, but I couldn't actually figure out what it was. It was then that she noticed the bandage on her arm, and began to paw at it, unwrapping it to see the bite mark. My breath caught in my throat when she completely removed the bandage and I saw that there was nothing there. It had been there a few minutes ago; a nasty looking bite mark, but now there wasn't even a scratch, or a scar.

Bella looked up at me, confusion etched into her beautiful face, and it was at that moment that I realized that all her cuts and bruises from Edward's attack were no longer there either. I heard screaming, and it didn't take me long to realize that it was me screaming. "CARLISLE!" I bellowed.

Bella got off the table and moved towards me at the same time Embry put his hands on my shoulders looking at me. "Bro, whats the matter?" He asked me, concern evident in his voice.

I nodded my head in Bella's direction, and Embry, confused, turned to look at Bella, and he noticed that both her eyes were wide, and that her porcelain skin was flawless. "Holy shit, Bella, what the fuck happened?" He whispered, soft enough for only me to hear.

Her hands flew to her face. "Why what's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

Embry looked at me. "She shouldn't have been able to hear that, Jake." He said, and all I could do was nod.

Carlisle and Alice burst into the room just then. "What is it?" He asked panic on his face. Relief sounded in Carlisle's voice when he noticed Bella standing. He spoke to Bella's back. "Ah, Bella, you're up, that's good news." But one look at us, and he stopped short. "Jacob, Embry? What's the matter." He asked us taking a step forward just as Bella turned around. His gasp was audible. "Oh my god." He took another step forward. "Bella, your face." He stopped, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Bella rushed to the mirror in a blur, and Alice squeaked. "Carlisle. Did you see how fast she moved?" The dark-haired pixie asked the doctor.

Bella looked in the mirror, but seeing nothing wrong turned back to Carlisle. "There's nothing wrong with my face, Carlisle, I don't understand." And then understanding dawned on her. "Carlisle what's happening to me. The bite's gone too." She held up her arm to show where the mark had been, but was no longer there.

I found my voice then. "That's not all Carlisle. She's ice cold, smells funny, and her hearing is magnified." I said.

Carlisle hesitantly moved towards Bella. Completely exacerbated and irritated she blurted out. "Dammit, I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm not going to fucking hurt any of you." She ran a hand through her tangled hair.

That got a slight chuckle from Embry. "Sounds like the Bella from an hour ago." He said referring to her now potty mouth since hanging out with the wolves lately.

Carlisle moved slowly towards her again, but she closed the gap quickly. He grabbed her arm that had had the bite to examine it, noting the coldness he felt at touching her. He grabbed his penlight from his breast pocket and shined it into her eyes. Escorting her back to the examining table, he removed his stethoscope from the peg it had been hanging on and pressed the metal part to her heart, noticing the heartbeat that sounded.

Puzzled he pieced things together out loud. "OK, so you're cold to the touch, your movement is accelerated as well as your hearing, you have the ability to heal, and according to Jacob you have a strange odor." He scratched his head in thought. "I wonder." He mused out loud to himself.

I didn't like the sound of that. "You wonder what?" I asked.

Carlisle looked around the lab quickly. "Bella could you get off the lab table and try to lift it for me please?" He asked.

I saw where he was going with this. As a human, Bella wasn't very strong at all, but given the symptoms she was exhibiting, it would make sense for her to have heightened strength as well.

She was confused. "Um, OK" She said and started to slid off the table. Her feet however weren't completely under her so when she started to fall, I moved to catch her, but she righted herself almost immediately.

I huffed. "OK, well we can add grace to the growing list of new things." I said, knowing she would have normally fallen on her face.

She smirked. "Very funny, Black." Bella retorted. She put her hands underneath the cold metal table, and with barely any effort at all managed to lift it above her head. A grin broke out on her face. "Hey, I'm strong." She said amusement dancing in her still brown eyes. She put the table down, a bit to hard, and two of the legs snapped off sending it crashing on its side. She looked sheepishly as Carlisle. "Oops. Sorry." She said.

Embry had to laugh at that. "Apparently too strong." He countered.

Carlisle grabbed his note pad and began furiously scribbling. "OK, so heightened hearing, grace, strength, fast movements, healing ability, cold to the touch, and a funny odor." He tapped the pen against his forehead, and after several minutes of agonizing silence, "Ah ha!" Sounded from him causing everyone to jump. "It seems that James' bite has transformed you in some way, Bella. Giving you all the strengths of a vampire. Now given what we already know about you, your blood singing to Edward, and that you're a shield, it makes sense. Sort of." He was still puzzled though.

I snorted. "Carlisle, no offense, but how the hell does any of this make any kind of sense?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, I admit it doesn't really make sense in general, but her exaggerated symptoms stemming from the venom from James' bite is logical. I just don't understand how it happened, or if it's ever happened for that matter. But I do need to do some research." He finished.

I laughed. "Surprise surprise." I said sarcastically which made Bella laugh.

Carlisle was gathering things. "Bella, I'll need to take some blood samples from you to test to see if any more anomalies, or abnormalities, can be detected that I can't see." He walked over to his cabinets, taking a needle out of the drawer, then grabbed a few vials from the drawer next to it. He took the sharpie out of his breast pocket and labeled the vials quickly. He then took an alcohol swab, and rubbed it on her arm before inserting the needle. But as Carlisle inserted the needle, a snap could be heard where the needle broke off before it could penetrate her arm.

Bella looked surprised, but Carlisle just chastised himself. "Of course, why did I think that would actually work given the circumstances." He said more to himself as he threw away the broken needle. "No worries. I have stronger needles for us." He said as he walked back to the set of drawers, this time opening the bottom one and removing a larger, thicker needle.

Embry's eyes bugged out. "Holy mother of needles." He exclaimed.

Alice laughed at his expression. "Sometimes Carlisle needs to draw our blood, and we found this problem as well so he had to search online for stronger needles that wouldn't break upon impact, and that would actually penetrate our skin. Like when our gifts began to appear and none of us understood what was happening he would draw blood and study it." She explained.

Carlisle repeated the earlier process, but this time the needle sunk into Bella's arm without a problem, and she didn't even flinch. Making sure the needle was fully in her arm Carlisle attached the first vial and we watched it fill with blood. Even Bella, who usually fainted at the site of blood, seemed unfazed as we watched the dark red liquid rushing into the tube.

When that one was full, he detached it and attached the second one, then the third, fourth, and fifth. He carried the blood-filled vials over to the refrigerator where he safely put them into holders until he was ready to study them, which knowing him would be very soon.

I broke the silence since I couldn't stand it anymore. "So what happens now?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted an answer.

Carlisle paced the lab as he spoke. "Well, we should monitor Bella's symptoms to see if she develops anymore hidden talents, so to speak." He said deep in thought.

Embry laughed. "What like a thirst for blood?" At the look on everyone's faces his went bright red. "Sorry stupid joke." He said embarrassed.

But it was Bella who asked the question that was now on everyone's minds. "Will I develop a thirst for blood, Carlisle?" She timidly asked. "I mean I've gotten all your other traits, will I get that one as well?" She asked. It was like an elephant in the room; everyone wanted to know, but no one wanted to ask, but it was a viable fear.

Alice moved to console her, but it was me that answered her. Over my initial surprise of the turn of events, I walked over to Bella and put my arm around her shoulders. I had to fight my reaction to her still cold skin, but I was getting used to her odd scent. "I don't think we need to worry about that, even with everything that's happened." Bella looked to Carlisle for confirmation which kind of hurt me, but I conceded that he would know better than I would.

Carlisle was still pacing when Bella addressed him, and he was hesitant as he spoke. "I honestly don't know, but I'm inclined to agree with Jacob. It would seem that James' blood has left trace amounts of vampire traits in you Bella. You're already exhibiting all of our strengths, but we have yet to know if you have any of our weaknesses." He said.

Alice spoke up. "What are you suggesting Carlisle that we test her?" I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that.

He shook his head. "It's too soon for that. I still want to study her blood first." He answered.

Just then the back door opened and Emmett and Rosalie entered the lab. We all looked to them to see what news they brought with them. Rosalie spoke first. "James is dust." She said with a smug expression on her face.

We all waited for Emmett to chime in with a sarcastic remark pertaining to the kill like he usually did, but he was busy staring at Bella. "Carlisle, did we miss something?" He asked looking between Bella and him questioningly.

That was when Rosalie noticed something was off about Bella too. "What happened to her?" She asked as she moved closer to her.

Carlisle warily ran his hands through his hair. "We're not entirely sure yet, but it would appear that James' venom has altered Bella in a few ways." He stated matter-of-fact.

Rosalie reached out to touch Bella, but in a flash Bella had her arm in her hand, and the surprise was evident on Rosalie's face. Bella abruptly let go of the blond vampire's arm, and took an ambivalent step back. "I'm sorry." She stammered, clearly shaken, and in a flash she was gone.

Emmett made no bones about his confusion. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Bella POV**

It was a little unnerving at how fast I could run now, but I couldn't handle people poking and prodding at me anymore. It was one thing for Carlisle to do it, but when Rosalie tried to touch me, I just couldn't handle it. Though I had to admit, the look on her porcelain face was priceless, and I got some satisfaction out of that.

I hadn't spent much time in the Cullen mansion and hadn't really expected there to be mirrors due to what I thought I knew about vampires, but apparently they were still as vain as humans; at least Rosalie was. As I studied my reflection in the mirror at length I started to notice differences. I could see the milky porcelain that I had associated with the Cullens flawless faces. And try as hard as I could, I couldn't detect any of the scars I had gotten from Edward's attack; they were just gone. I wasn't sure why that upset me so much, but it did. Actually I wasn't quite sure what was upsetting me so much, I just knew something was.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear Rosalie enter the room until she was next to me. In fact it wasn't until she picked up the brush on the table in front of me and began to brush my hair out that I actually registered that she was there.

I looked at her in the mirror. "What are you doing?" I asked her confused.

She smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked simply. I didn't detect any sarcasm from her.

I was confused. "It looks like you're brushing my hair?" I answered hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you're smarter than I gave you credit for." She joked.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as she brushed my hair out. I noticed how much shiner it was now, the waves a bit tighter than before. I didn't want to spoil the moment, but I had to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me Rosalie?" I pondered.

She didn't answer me right away. "I don't know, Bella, and I don't know why I wasn't before, but given what's happened I don't see the need to be mean anymore." I wasn't sure that made much sense but none of this made sense. I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I had been getting nothing but coldness from Rose since I met her, so the change would be welcomed.

I could feel her hesitation. "So what's happened to you?" She asked softly.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but from what we can gather so far, James' venom has left me with all of your strengths, but we're not sure what, if any, weaknesses I might have. Carlisle took a few vials of blood that he's going to study to see if he can find anything else." I toyed with the hair tie in my lap. "Jacob says he can smell a difference in my scent and I'm cold to the touch too." I finished.

She was silent for a moment. "I don't think we've ever encountered that." She said.

I frowned. "Ya that's what Carlisle said too." I said. "I honestly think he's afraid, not of me, but that this has happened, and that worries me." I said softly.

Rosalie shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, if anyone can figure out what's going on it's Carlisle. Trust me, you're in good hands." She smiled and it was actually genuine, which some what put me at ease.

I looked at Rosalie's reflection in the mirror, and I saw a sadness in her eyes that I had never seen before. "Rose?" I asked. "What is it?" I wanted to know what had her so sad.

She sighed unnecessarily. "I just wish this hadn't have happened, that's all." She said.

I didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She hesitated, and I had a feeling I knew why. "The whole thing with Edward, I warned him this could go bad, but I never thought it would escalate to this. I'm sorry he did what he did to you, and I don't even know what he did." She paused, and I resumed playing with the hair tie I had picked up. "I just know it was bad. After Carlisle got back from treating you he told us of your injuries and that Edward was the cause, and I just couldn't believe it." She said sadly. I was touched by her sincerity.

I swallowed before I spoke. It was still hard to think about it; I still had nightmares about it. "It was bad; horrible even. He tortured me, taunted me, beat me, and then raped me." I said softly. "I think he might have even killed me." I whispered. "He told me he was going to do it all again, and then turn me when he was done." I said as a sob caught in my throat. Rosalie's hands stilled, and it caused me to look up.

The heartbroken look on her face broke my heart. "I don't understand why he did it. He's usually so gentle." Then she laughed. "As gentle as a vampire can be I guess." She whispered.

I sighed. "I'm not sure, but Carlisle thinks it has to do with my being a singer, my blood sings to him, and it might have driven him a little nuts." I laughed at that. "He also said that I'm a shield, and that's why Edward can't read my mind. He thinks both of those reasons are why this has happened too." I finished although it didn't give me any comfort.

She was quiet again for a moment. "We've heard of shields and singers, but never met one. And I'm not even sure both elements can reside in one human, but it makes sense that you're one because Edward has never been as taken with a human as he is with you." She replied with sadness in her voice.

I knew there was more to Rosalie's story, and I wanted to know, but I didn't want to pry. "There's something else isn't there? You can relate to this can't you?" I asked softly. I knew of her story from Alice, but I kind of wanted to her it from Rosalie's mouth.

Her movements stilled briefly as she sucked in a breath at what I'm assuming was a bad memory. "My fiancee and a few of his friends took turns raping me one night while they were drunk. It was horrible, brutal, and when they were done they just left me for dead, bruised, battered, and half dead. Then Carlisle found me and turned me." She whispered softly.

Sadness washed over me. "Oh my god Rose! That's horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you." I said softly. "I don't know what to make of all of this. I never thought any of this was real before I met you guys. Who would have thought that vampires and werewolves actually existed?" I said.

She was quiet again. "Why do you hang out with them?" She asked.

I looked up. "The wolves you mean?" I asked even though I knew that's what she was referring to.

She nodded. "Yeah, they're dangerous." She stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I've known Jacob since we were kids. He wasn't always a wolf; none of them were. They didn't start phasing until vampires came. And they didn't even know the legends their parents had been telling them since they were kids were true until they did start phasing. Besides, they're no more dangerous than you guys, no offense." I said sheepishly.

She laughed. "None taken." She moved to the door. "We better get back to the lab so we can finish figuring all this out." She said.

We walked downstairs and through the living room which housed a Baby Grand Piano. I brushed my fingertips across the keys which elicited a few deep notes that reverberated throughout the room. "It's so beautiful." I whispered.

Rosalie didn't say anything right away. "Yes, it's Edward's most prized possession." She said equally as soft before realizing what she had said.

I recoiled from it like it had burned me, suddenly getting very angry. I'm not sure where all the emotions I was feeling had come from, but I think they were a mixture of everything that had happened over the past month, and before I knew what I was doing, I took my fist and brought it down on top of the piano with all of my new found strength.

There was a very loud crash as all my strength mixed with all my rage successfully destroyed the once melodic object. I stood there wide-eyed at what I had done, tears streaming down my stoic face as it occurred to me finally that I was in Edward's house, and I fled for the second time to the one place that I would find solace.

 **Jacob POV**

Carlisle, Embry, Emmett, and I were still in the lab discussing everything that had happened. Carlisle was going over Bella's blood that had been drawn. He was bent over a microscope looking at a few droplets of her blood on a slide while I explained to Emmett what we had found out so far.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it all. "So as far as we can tell the remains of James' venom has left Bella with a few peculiar talents, but as far as we can tell she is still half human. She's got a heartbeat for crying out loud." I said as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "Hell I don't even know if it's permanent or temporary, but I don't think she's taking it very well." I sighed.

Embry who had been sweeping up my mess from earlier looked up. "Dude, seriously, with everything that's happened to her the past few weeks, would you be OK?" He asked, and he was right.

I thought back to how I felt about becoming a werewolf, and decided that as much as it sucked it paled in comparison to what Bella had gone through. "Damn" was all I could come up with. I didn't even have time to put the rest of my thought together before a loud crash sounded in the other room.

We all looked at each other before we rushed into the next room. What we found astonished us all, Rosalie was standing next to what used to be a Baby Grand Piano, but was now nothing more than kindling for a fire.

Emmett's eyes were wide. "What the hell happened, Rose?" He asked.

Her answer surprised us all. "Bella." She said.

We all looked blankly at her, waiting for her to finish, but when it became clear that she wasn't Carlisle spoke. "What do you mean Rose, what happened?" He asked her.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not sure how else to say it." She snapped irritably "We were coming back to the lab, we passed the piano, Bella tapped a few keys, I mentioned it was Edwards" She trailed off.

Instantly I knew what had happened. "Why the fuck would you mention his name to her?" I snapped at her.

Her eyes filled with fury. "It wasn't intentional you jackass." She snapped back. "I realized what I said after it was already out of my mouth. There was nothing I could do." She said sadly.

I wasn't buying it. "You could've tried to stop her." I said irritably.

She motioned towards the piano. "You did see what she did to that piano didn't you? It's like she's a new-born with their strength and rage. I wasn't going near that, I'm sorry." She said with a little more attitude than I liked.

Finally the voice of reason chimed in. "Will you two stop fucking arguing with each other it's obviously not helping." Embry heatedly said. "We need to find Bella and see if she's alright, and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble." He said, and truthfully it was the best idea we had.

A voice spoke that wasn't ours. "There's only one problem with that." Alice said from the doorway, Jasper behind her. In the midst of all the chaos with Bella having run off the first time I didn't even notice the pixie had left the room; though I should have considering its so much quieter when she's not there.

Carlisle was the one who asked. "What's the problem Alice?" He asked warily.

She sat down on the couch. "In light of everything that's happened, I took it upon myself to go find Jasper since he's the newest of us all." When no one made a move to ask what she meant, she continued. "I told him what has happened with James' venom, and the side effects, if you will, that Bella now has. Considering Emmett is the strongest of us all, and I'm the fastest, and Bella is both stronger and faster than the both us, Jasper has deduced that although Bella is still half human, that her abilities are new-born like; and he should know since it wasn't that long ago that he was a new-born himself." She finished excitedly.

I was confused. I wasn't sure how this was helpful. "OK, that's all fine and dandy, and we knew this already, but how does this pertain to this situation?" I said. "Furthermore, how does it help Bella?" I asked.

She shook her head emphatically. "Oh, I never said it would 'help' Bella, just help **us** understand what's happening **with** her." She said.

OK; I decided to be a bit more direct. "Um, let me rephrase this; how exactly does this help us, P-E-R-I-O-D?" I emphasized the last word. She opened her mouth to answer, but I directed my next question to Jasper since he supposedly knew all this. "Jasper, what does that mean?" Alice was pouting once she realized she had been shut down.

Jasper was quite and reserved, and he never really offered much in the way of information so I was curious. He was the newest of the Cullen Clan; most recent to become a vampire as well, and he had the most experience with newborn vampires so I wanted to hear what he had to say on the subject if this in fact presented to be a problem.

Jasper cleared his throat before he started speaking. "New born vampires are more dangerous then regular vampires. They are sadistic, malicious, and love blood." My panic was assuaged before it actually began, and I realized it was his mood control. "I'm not saying Bella will want blood; she is still human. I'm just putting it out there to give you a picture of new born vampires." He said to me. "A vampire is never faster or stronger then they are in their first few months as one and that is mainly because their own blood still lingers in them, however, in time the venom will slow down their irrationality and their thirst." He said.

Embry gulped. "How do we control them?" Asked Embry.

Silence. "We don't." Alice said simply before she began to stare off into space.

Carlisle was the first to notice this, and motioned to Jasper. "Alice?" Jasper asked as he moved next to her putting his arm on her shoulder.

I was confused. What was happening? It was a good five minutes before Alice snapped out of her trance. "I saw her." She said quietly.

I was confused again. "Bella?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "What did you see?" I asked feeling ridiculous as the words were coming out of my mouth.

Alice shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. "I saw Bella running through trees, lightening fast. I saw a glimpse of a run down...shack?" She was frustrated as she tried to piece the pictures in her head together.

I was getting frustrated at her lack of answers. "That's it?" I asked.

She looked irritably at me. "It's not always a full movie in my head." She snapped. "I get bits and pieces as decisions are made." She said. "I saw a car, it was tiny; and red." She said in a state of confusion.

Relief flooded through me as I realized that Alice was describing my rabbit. I smiled as I realized that even though Bella had run away, she had run to the one place that I guess she felt safest; my house. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I spoke. "I know where she is." I said, catching everyone's attention, and I knew that Embry did too since he had helped me paint the rabbit. "She's at my house." I said to Alice. "You described my car I'm restoring; I showed it to Bella a few weeks ago." I said smiling.

Alice shrugged. "Well I guess that would explain why I was only getting glimpses. There must be wolves near by." She said nonchalantly.

Suddenly my smile faltered as I was filled with dread and realized the potential problem. "Oh shit!" I said more to myself.

All heads turned towards me. "What is it Jacob?" Carlisle asked mildly alarmed.

I was suddenly very scared. "If her scent is different to me, then the other wolves will pick it up too." I said not able to hide my worry.

Carlisle took a moment to think. "Hmm, yes I see your point, and that could be bad." He said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number, hoping and praying that she would at least pick up. It rang a few times before the voice mail picked up. "She's not picking up!" I said panic seeping into my voice as it rose within my chest.

Embry answered me. "Her phone was lost in the woods, I heard it ringing when James was attacking." He said alarmed.

I was already moving to the door. "We have to go now before they pick up her scent." I said to the others as I made my way outside. They all followed suit. We didn't even bother with cars as Embry and I phased into our wolves and we rushed to the reservation with the Cullens hot on our heels.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Jacob POV**

My heart was pounding in my chest the entire time I ran to the res, and not just not just because I was exerting myself, but because the life of my love hung in the balance. If the other wolves smelled her before I had a chance to explain the situation it could be disastrous. I made it to the res faster than I ever had since becoming a wolf, pushing myself to my limits to get there in time. At the reservation line I turned to the Cullens. "Wait here, I'll yell if I need you. And don't tell anyone." I said before continuing on with Embry. I didn't even bother with clothes because I had none since I had burst out of them when I changed.

When my house came into view was when I allowed myself to slow down. I could see my garage from where I was, but there was no sign of anyone else. We approached the garage slowly. I could hear her inside, and opened the door slowly; quietly. It was then that I heard her sobs. I turned to Embry. "I got this bro, go tell the Cullens everything is fine. Thank them, and tell them I'll be in touch." He nodded and took off back to the treaty line.

I walked up to the car where Bella was curled into a tight ball, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried her heart out. I know how I felt when I turned into a wolf the first time, so I could imagine how she felt right now; lost, alone, and scared. Well she wasn't alone because I would never abandon her. It broke my heart to see her so upset, and all I wanted to do was take her pain away. She was so engrossed in crying that she still didn't know I was there, so I just wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

I felt her lean into my embrace which made me smile since she was still a little aloof with me since Edward's attack, then she did something I didn't expect. She turned towards me, grabbed me, and kissed me hard. It took me a second to register what she was doing before I responded. I felt everything she was feeling with that one kiss; all her pain and anger, all her love and passion, and I think I fell in love with her all over again. No words could describe how much I loved this woman, but I would spend the rest of my life trying to show her if she let me.

I pulled her closer, careful not to put all my weight onto her, forgetting that that didn't matter anymore. I leaned her back into the car until I was on top of her. I was vaguely aware of my nudity as my cock responded to being in such close proximity to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, gripping my hair which prompted me to deepen the kiss, almost loosing myself in her. I was filled with such desire that I took a chance and ran my hand up her thigh to her stomach. Trying to pace myself and not scare her, I inched my hand up her shirt, but she stopped me. I felt a bit rejected thinking maybe she realized she really didn't want to have kissed me. That was until she breathed out "not here" to me, and I nodded, understanding what she meant. I helped her out of he car, and we walked up to the house. I couldn't believe that she was touching me again. Weeks of having her brush me off, and watching her hurt, and not letting me comfort her had taken it's toll, on both of us. I refused to force her to do anything she wasn't ready for just because I wanted it, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

We made it to the front door, and I opened it, relieved that my dad wasn't home. I led her to my bedroom. After we entered she shut the door behind her. I watched as she wordlessly lifted her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor in front of her. I couldn't stand still anymore, every part of my body ached for her, and I closed the distance between us as I fastened my lips to hers again, and she moaned into my mouth. She wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me closer, causing my erection to press into her stomach as she kissed me with a need that matched my own.

When her hand grasped my dick I almost came right then. I was filled with such need that I couldn't think straight. I began to kiss down her neck as I fumbled with the clasp of her bra. My eyes widened as she pushed me full force back on to the bed, her roughness turning me on. I watched, with the biggest grin on my face, as she took the rest of her clothes off, giving me a chance to see her beauty on the outside as well as on the inside. Gone was the blushing Bella, which saddened me a little as I loved that about her, but before me was the unabashed version, which was equally as beautiful. As I watched her she watched me, and then, I felt it; the earth stopped and then shifted.

I felt my smile fade for a moment until what happened finally registered; my grin returning full force. I couldn't believe it, it had finally happened; I imprinted on Bella! We no longer had to worry about me imprinting on someone else, and this was proof that we were meant to be together, as I'd been telling her all along. But how did it happen with Bella being half vampire? I didn't care, I was just happy it had happened. "Bella?!" I whispered, still in shock.

She smiled at me, love and relief evident in her eyes. "I know, I felt it too." She replied. Then she slowly crawled up to me, straddling me, and I grabbed her hips to steady her. As she leaned down to me she whispered, "You imprinted." Then she crushed her lips to mine again.

I remembered Sam describing how imprinting felt, the pull you feel afterward, and I wasn't sure if it was just my intense love for this woman on top of me, or the imprint itself, but I was flooded with feelings as soon as her lips touched mine. I don't think I'd ever felt as much love as I did at that moment, and I had no idea if it was my feeling, or hers, that I was feeling, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. I moved my hands from her hips and wrapped them around her pulling her flush against my body. The feel of our skin touching was incredible, and it filled me with a heat that was more then my 108 degrees. I felt Bella start to writhe on top of me, and the friction was heaven as she moved her lower half on mine. I could feel her nipples rubbing against my chest, and they hardened at the contact.

She broke away from me, looked me in the eyes, and said, ever so softly, "I love you Jacob Black." She smiled at me, and I saw my old Bella resurface, and I couldn't contain the joy that arose.

I swear I almost cried at her deceleration. "I love you too, Isabella Swan, more then you'll ever know." I said with a smile.

I flipped us then, and looking down at her I said sincerely. "Bella, I want you, I want to be with you, in the physical sense. It's not just sex to me because I'm in love with you." I stammered. "I want to make love to you, if you're ready." I finished.

She lifted her hand from my side and cupped my face. "I'm in love with you too Jake, and I do want to be with you in that way as well, I'm just scared." She admitted.

I knew her fear stemmed from Edward's attack, and I hated him for taking away her one true gift. I smiled at her. "I'm scared too Bella, but you can set the pace. If I do something you're not comfortable with just let me know. If you want to stop just tell me. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." I assured her.

She nodded at me, and I leaned down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my middle, holding me against her. I tangled my hands in her hair, gripping lightly, causing her to buck her hips up, which rubbed against my dick. She dug her finger nails into my back which elicited a low growl from me. She then wrapped her legs around my waist which pressed the head of my dick against her slick folds. I gently rubbed the head up and down which made her even wetter.

I trailed kisses down her neck, gently biting her collarbone resulting in her throwing her head back and moaning loudly. I got her to release her hold on me so I could move lower and captured one of her nipples in my mouth. I sucked on it until it was hard, kneading her other breast with my other hand. By the time I switched breasts she was mewling softly, except this time instead of kneading her other breast, I brought my hand down between her legs and began playing with her moist folds.

Judging by her sharp intake of breath I don't think she was anticipating that move, but also judging from her response I don't think she minded either. As I lightly flicked her clit she jumped, her mouth opening slightly, but as I slowly inserted a finger inside her she arched her back and let out a loud moan, and then she froze as I tried to go deeper. "Oh my god". She said scrambling up against the headboard.

Worried I had hurt her I looked up into her wide eyes. "I'm sorry Bella! I shouldn't have done that. Did I hurt you?" I asked panicking as the words rushed out of me.

Her eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks, and I mentally kicked myself for hurting her. "No." She whispered smiling through her tears.

I was confused now. "What's going on?" I asked her softly.

She looked at me. "It healed, completely." She said slowly.

I shook my head as the confusion continued to grow. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She slid back down to where she had been, bringing me back on top of her, and cupped my face with both hands. "The changes healed me Jake. I'm a virgin again." She said smiling widely.

Comprehension finally dawned on me and I couldn't contain my excitement. "Seriously?" I said happily.

She nodded. "I'm all yours." She said excitedly, and then she kissed me as she put my hand back where it had been before she had moved. "It's OK, it just startled me." She said grinning sheepishly.

As I kissed her once more as I brought my finger in and out of her slowly, and I could feel her clenching around it which made me internally moan. She was so wet, and it made me ache to be inside her. If this was how it felt to have her clench around my finger I could only imagine how good it would feel to have her clench around my dick. That thought made the aforementioned appendage jump in response.

I moved lower still, bringing myself level to her lower half and flicked her clit with my tongue while I continued to bring my finger in and out of her. Her eyes shot open. "Oh shit." She said as she arched her back again, trying to bring my finger deeper inside her.

I liked her response so I opened her folds and shoved my tongue as deep inside her as it would go. I tongue fucked her a few times, squeezing her clit at the same time with my fingers, and it didn't take long for her to clamp down on my tongue. She screamed as a rush of fluid poured into my mouth and her body shook and convulsed as a result of her orgasm.

Once I had cleaned up the remaining fluids with my tongue I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I made my way back up to her. Her body was still shuddering a bit as her breathing evened out. "Oh wow." was all she could say, but she had a wide grin on her face.

Her eyes were all droopy, and she looked slightly stoned; satiated. "Are you OK, Bella?" I asked laughing as I held myself up on my elbows above her.

She nodded vigorously. "I'm beyond OK. I can barely move." She replied smiling lazily. "That was amazing." She said as she rested her hands on my hips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Bella POV**

Jake smiled wickedly at me. "So take a cat nap; I'm no where near done with you." He said seductively as he leaned down to kiss me. I could taste myself on his tongue, and I liked it.

I smiled evilly at him when I broke away for air. "No, I want to take advantage of no one being here." I said coyly as I kissed him once his lips had reached mine again.

Before he knew what was happening I had used my new found strength to completely flip us until I had him flat on his back, and I was hovering over him smiling widely.

His eyes widened in surprise once he realized what had happened. "Damn Bells, did you just man handle me?" He asked laughing as he grinned up at me.

I felt my smile reach my eyes for the first time in weeks, and he smiled in response. He reached a hand up and cupped my face as I leaned down to kiss him. "I'm not breakable anymore." I reminded him as I came up for air after a while.

I looked at him, and I swear he could see into my soul. My heart beat in time with his, and I didn't think I'd ever been this happy before, and I knew we'd be OK I lowered my head to his ear. "I love you Jake, so much." I said as I gently took his earlobe into my mouth. His hips bucked underneath me causing his erection to press into my moist folds.

He was incredibly hard, and as I began to slowly move my dripping wet center over the length of his shaft I was fully aware of how much he needed a release himself.

I began to move down his body kissing every inch of his hot skin I could get my lips on. I watched as he closed he eyes, enjoying the effect I was having on him. I darted my tongue out as I reached his nipples, circling one of them as I went. I grazed one with my teeth, and he let out a hiss of pleasure. As I continued south to his belly button, dipping my tongue in it I think he realized where I was headed.

He reached out and tangled his hand in my hair trying to get my attention. "Bells, you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable." He said softly.

I looked up at him lustfully. "I know, but I want to." I said as I wrapped my hand around his engorged flesh. He jumped at the contact, not expecting it, and I was pleasantly surprised. I grinned at his reaction to my grabbing him. I didn't break eye contact with him as I finally settled between his legs, my grip still firm on his cock.

He watched with hooded eyes as I tentatively darted my tongue out to touch the tip of his dick. I truthfully had no idea what I was doing, but I was enjoying the sounds he was making. His hips bucked again involuntarily, and at that moment I opened my mouth so I could take him in it.

I heard him suck in a breath as my mouth enveloped him. I knew he was already wound up, and that he wouldn't last long, but I was curious about this, and since I'd never done it before I was a bit nervous. He let out an audible moan as my mouth began to slowly and lightly suck on the tip of his dick. I gripped the base of him as I swirled my tongue around, hoping I was doing it right.

He was very vocal so it was easy for me to figure out what he liked. I began to pump my hand up and down his base as I tried to take more of him in my mouth, but he was very thick, and at the angle I was at it was difficult to do without choking. I thought of how to adjust my position, and without breaking contact I got up on my knees.

That worked better for me as I was able to fit more of him in my mouth. He was huge to begin with, but I had never been in contact with another penis in this respect, so I didn't really have anything to compare it to, but I didn't think this was of average size. He had to have been at least 9 inches long and 3 inches around. I had no idea how I was going to fit all of it into my mouth, but I was determined to do it. I had heard other girls talk about opening their throats so I decided to try it. I found that once I did that I could fit more in, and almost had the whole thing down my throat before I would gag.

Jake had one hand tangled in my hair as I moved my mouth up and down on his dick, the sensations causing him to grip the bed sheets with the other hand and let out a loud moan. "Oh god Bells, that feels amazing." He gasped. I smiled as best I could. I began to move faster, pumping my hand wildly, as I ran my tongue up and down him. I knew he was getting close because I could feel him start to pulsate in my mouth. His eyes were closed as he ran his hand through my hair.

I had played with different techniques, and now had created a sort of vacuum seal and was sucking on the head of his cock, which was very sensitive at the moment because it kept jumping in my mouth. I was alternating with that and running my tongue up and down the length I had in my mouth which had made him start to mewl. So with my hand still pumping I could feel the muscles in his body begin to tighten, and I knew it would be soon.

He opened his eyes. "Bells." He said breathlessly watching me. "You better move babe, I can't hold it." He said through gritted teeth.

I met his eyes and continued my ministrations, going faster in fact, and I knew he knew what I was planning. He was throbbing, and since that was when he had said something I knew that was a signal, but before I knew what was happening, he exploded inside my mouth. I wasn't expecting the force behind his release, but I never lost eye contact with him as I swallowed every drop he filled my mouth with, trying my hardest not to gag. God it was a lot, and it tasted awful, but I didn't want to offend him so I just kept swallowing. I didn't think I'd be able to handle anymore so I was thankful when the hot liquid stopped flowing into my mouth.

When he was spent, I released him from my mouth with a smacking pop, and his dick flopped onto his stomach completely flaccid. He smiled down at me as I wiped my mouth, catching a stray drop that had been sliding down my chin. I wondered if it was normal for him to release that much, but I figured it was probably a wolf thing.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. When he stayed silent I grew worried. Had I not done it right? I felt my eyes begin to water, but before I could actually react, he grunted, and I couldn't help but start to silently laugh.

I realized that it was the same effect for him as it had been for me when I couldn't coherently formulate thoughts or sentences. I quickly lost that battle as before I could stop it my mouth opened and peels of laughter escaped. My eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth to try to suppress my giggles, but I couldn't stop.

He looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

I just shook my head as silent tears ran down my cheeks. "You grunted." I said between giggles.

At first he seemed confused, but then his brain kicked in and he smiled. "I'm sorry love, but my brain refused to function." He said amused.

I nodded my head. "I can see that." I said smugly, glad to know I had that effect on him. "What's the matter, your brain can't handle two thoughts at once." I said as I fought back the laughter once more. "Or even one?" I added.

My eyebrows shot up as he quickly sat up, reaching for me. I had almost moved out of the way in time, but he caught one of my wrists. Yanking gently, he tugged me towards him, and I landed flush against his body as he wrapped his arms around my naked torso. We stared into each others eyes for a moment, and when I knew his guard was down, I inched my hand towards his ribs where I knew he was most ticklish.

He never saw it coming as I began to mercilessly tickle him. His eyes widened as he jerked trying to get away from me, but it wasn't happening because he had effectively trapped himself beneath me when he had pulled me on top of him. And with my strength I was able to held him in place.

He began to tickle me back, and I squealed as I squirmed on top of him, but he held me so tightly that I myself couldn't get away. I was laughing as my hair fell around my face, but he had trapped my arms so I couldn't move it as I continued to struggle.

All the wiggling and squirming was creating a delicious friction between our bodies and I could feel my reaction to it, and his as well. Apparently his recovery time was really good because he was standing at attention again, and poking me. I widened my eyes. "Impressive." I whispered.

He just wiggled his eyebrows in response, and grinned at me. "Wolf stamina, baby." He said. "I can't help it, I always want you." He said sheepishly.

I looked at him lustfully. "You trying to tell me something?" I asked softly.

He shrugged as he pulled me further up his body until he could reach my ear. "Do you see what you do to me?" He asked huskily. "Besides, I told you I wasn't done with you yet Miss. Swan." He said.

I smiled at him, and brought my own lips to his ear, and as I began to gyrate my hips on his stomach, I whispered. "Do you see what you do to me?" I asked in a whisper as I felt the trail of wetness I left behind on him.

He reached up until he was close enough to my lips, and as he captured one of mine in his, he whispered. "Thank you for what you just did. It was incredible." He finished.

I smiled against his lips. "You're welcome." I said as I traced his bottom lip with my tongue.

We kissed slowly and gently, our tongues battling each other; mine tracing his bottom lip, and his seeking entrance into my mouth. I obligingly opened my mouth and he traced my hot cavernous mouth with his tongue. I could feel his erection straining against my stomach again, and I could feel a liquid heat spreading throughout my body; I desperately wanted him inside me more than anything, but I was truthfully afraid.

He moaned. "Bells!?" He whispered.

I had found a spot on his neck when he had pulled away from my mouth, and I knew he was now finding it increasingly difficult to form a coherent thought or sentence again. "Mmhm?" I said as I sucked in the skin at his neck. I was suckling on it, and even though I knew it wouldn't stay for long, I knew there would be a mark.

He had wrapped me tighter in his arms, and bucked his hips when I had raked my nails down his chest. "I want you Bells, so fucking bad." He said as he buried his head into my shoulder, gently nipping at the skin there.

When I had moved to his neck I had shifted positions a little so the tip of his cock was now in direct alignment with my heated core. I rubbed my dripping slit against his tip, and his head dropped back as I let out a loud moan. I could feel the warmth spread through my belly as an overwhelming need ran through me.

I brought my head up to look at him then, a shit eating grin spread across my face. I knew exactly what I was doing to him, and I loved that I had this power over him. I was glad to know he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. "Is that right?" I asked smugly as I continued to gyrate my hips across his dick.

Before I knew what I was doing I reached down between us, gripping him with my hand, and slowly sat down on the head of his cock. My eyes widened at the feel of him, and his rolled in the back of his head. All coherent thought went out the window as I stayed completely still. Despite my desperate need to move, I needed to adjust to his size first.

I stayed still for a few moments, the both of us just reveling in the feel of one another. Then I took a bit more of him in me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, and hissed in pain, his size stretching me.

I knew he was watching me as I tried to adjust. "Bells?" He said. "Are you OK?" He asked as he ran his hand up and down my arm, which seemed to help relax me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, and I knew what I had to do. It was going to hurt no matter what and I just as soon get it over with then feel this pain inch by fucking inch so I shut my eyes again, lifted myself up, and then after taking a deep breath I brought myself down hard on him, impaling myself completely until he was balls deep inside of me.

Once I did that my eyes shot open in shock, and at the same time we both heard a terrible ripping noise. I felt hot liquid run as I let out an ear piercing shriek. My eyes squeezed shut again as extreme pain engulfed me to the point I almost passed out, and I involuntarily clamped down on him at the intrusion of him in my body as he hissed. I stayed deathly still. The memories of Edward's attack flooded through my mind, but I knew this was different.

This wasn't him forcing himself in me, this was me doing it of my own free will, and that thought seemed to help a bit, but I couldn't shake the feeling completely. Maybe I wasn't ready for this. I shook my head to clear those thoughts away. I wanted this, I wanted Jacob, and I wanted this with him, no I needed this. I needed to erase those painful memories, and create new ones, so I forged ahead.

I knew he was panicking. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt me. "Bells? Are you OK?" He asked quickly as the panic escalated in his voice.

I held my hand up. "Don't move." I gritted out through clenched teeth, tears leaking out of the sides of my tightly shut eyes. He had been gripping my hips when I did this, but he didn't move a muscle; neither of us breathed for a few minutes. After a little bit the pain subsided and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Damn that fucking hurt." I said as a slight smile crossed my lips.

He let out the breath he had been holding as relief flooded through me. "Why did you do that Bells? We could have made it less painful." He said sadly, and I knew he was thinking about the same thing I was.

I shook my head. "No, we couldn't have, and I just wanted to get that part over with." I said still smiling. "It was going to happen regardless, whether we went fast or slow, so I opted for fast." I said shrugging as I leaned down towards him. I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. "But thank you for wanting to spare me the pain." I whispered.

He kissed me back reaching up to cup my face. "I love you, Bella." He said softly as he broke away from my lips.

I smiled. "I love you too, Jake." I answered as I adjusted my position.

The movement sent pleasure coursing through my body since I had forgotten that he was inside me since I was concentrating on not being in pain, but as soon as I moved I noticed that the pain was gone. I could feel him filling every inch of me, and the feeling was absolutely amazing.

Jake looked into my eyes. "Are you OK for me to move, Bells?" He asked hesitantly. "I'm trying my hardest to stay still, but you feel so damn good." He said with hooded eyes.

I answered him by moving my hips slowly in a circular motion, causing him to shut his eyes, and I wasn't sure who the moan came from then, but it was loud. He laughed then, and opened his eyes to look at me. "Yep, I'm good." I said giggling at the feelings that were flooding though me.

He put his hands back on my hips as he thrust up suddenly causing him to move deeper inside me. "Oh damn!" I breathed. "I didn't think you could get any deeper." I said amazed as my head lolled back.

He chuckled. "I can go as deep as you want me to." He said huskily as he closed his eyes.

I looked down at him, heat pooling at my core. "Make love to me Jake." I said.

His eyes shot open at my request, and he only hesitated for a second as he flipped us back over until I was trapped beneath him. As I lay underneath of this beautiful specimen of a man I couldn't believe that he was mine. All his patience through my ordeal, and he never gave up on me, not even when I pushed him away. How did I get so damn lucky? I reached up with my hands and cupped his face. I pulled him down until I could whisper in his ear. "Show me how much you want me, Jake." I whispered as I ran my tongue over his earlobe sucking it into my mouth. That was the final straw, and I released the beast.

He slowly began to move inside me, the sensations I was feeling overwhelming me as he slid his cock in and out of my slick folds. My breathing increased as each stroke reached new depths, and my hands moved to his back. As I ran my nails up and down his back he shuddered, letting out a low growl.

His thrusts into me were relentless as the mounting pressure inside me grew to new levels. He let out a loud moan. "I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last Bells, you just feel too damn good." He grunted out as I lifted my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

I finally wrapped my legs around his waist which gave him a whole new angle. "Don't worry." I breathed. "I'm close." I panted. He picked up his pace at my words, quickening his thrusts and going even deeper. I let out a low whimper. "Holy fuck Jake." I panted as he drove himself into me. "You feel so fucking good." I squeezed internally which sent electric shots throughout my body.

He sat up on his haunches, lifting my legs above my head as he withdrew his dick until just the head was inside me. I felt empty at the loss of contact until he slammed himself forcefully back into me as hard as he could, reaching new depths. "Fuck..Bells". He panted as he continued to thrust into me.

I felt him go deeper inside me. "Oh fuck, yes." I moaned. I propped myself up onto my elbows to watch him thrust in and out of me, which he was doing too. "Don't stop, I'm almost there." I said breathless.

He grinned. "Don't worry, there's no way in hell I'm stopping; you feel too damn good." He said breathlessly.

Three more thrusts like that and I was shuddering as my orgasm took hold of me and I felt the fire that had been building in my gut release in torrents as my toes curled, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I screamed.

By now he had laid himself flush on top of me, and with one final thrust I could feel the liquid heat as he spilled his seed deep within me as he bellowed my name loudly. Just as he let out a guttural roar, he bit into the juncture where my neck met my shoulder. The shooting pain was enough to release another orgasm from my body as I felt his teeth sink into me.

I couldn't help but stiffen my body as the thought of James' teeth sinking into me flooded my mind, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure, and I was pushed over the edge once again as an orgasm ripped through my body. My panic was forgotten as I rode the wave of my orgasm to it's completion as I felt him thrust into me one final time. He was looking at me with so much lust in his eyes I got lost, and as he leaned down towards me again, his gaze flickered to my shoulder, and a look of horror filled his eyes.

The horror switched to pain as he realized what he'd done. "Oh my god, Bells. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I did it!" He said as tears filled his eyes.

Without answering him I captured his lips with my own in a seering kiss. We kissed fervently until we needed air, and we both came up panting. I looked at him with all the love I possessed, cupping his cheek with my hand. "It didn't hurt." I grimaced. "OK, it hurt at first, for like a second, but then it turned to pure pleasure, and I came again." I said softly chuckling. I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh my god that was fucking awesome." I said laughing.

He pulled out of me and I immediately felt the loss of contact. He rolled onto the bed next to me while I was trying desperately to make my heartbeat go to back to normal. "I know what you mean." He grinned at me. "That was better then I ever imagined it, and I imagined it a lot." He said slightly blushing.

I laughed then. "Did you fantasize about me a lot?" I asked coyly.

He shrugged. "Only every second of every minute of every day." He said nonchalantly as I giggled. He paused. "Are you sure you're OK?" He asked me as he glanced at my shoulder again.

I never got the chance to answer him because it was then that we heard the front door open and close. "Jake? Bella?" I heard Billy call through the house. We looked at each other, eyes wide with horror, and we both scrambled for our clothes.

I smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I replied chuckling.

She stretched languidly. "Now I'm sleepy." She said coyly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Bella POV**

Oh my god! The last thing I wanted to do was get caught in a compromising position, and it was just as bad if it was Billy, then if it was my own father. Jake and I were making mad dashes for our clothes which were scattered all around his room, but I was so sore right now that it was hard for me to move without wincing in pain. I found my underwear and struggled to put them on, my breath coming in pants.

Jake noticed my ginger movements as he clothed himself. "Are you OK?" He asked, worry etched across his beautiful face as he shrugged into his shirt.

I smiled at his concern for me, but now wasn't the time. "I'm fine." I whispered as I tugged my jeans on, looking at him pointedly. He smiled as he got the message. I haphazardly put my bra on, but my shirt had disappeared. Where the fuck was my shirt? Before I even finished the thought in my head something hit me in the face. I looked at the offending article in my hand and realized it was in fact my shirt. Grinning my thanks to him I put it over my head. I had just slipped my arms into the sleeves as the door to Jake's room opened and Billy was silhouetted in the doorway.

I knew there was no way in hell that Billy wasn't going to figure out what had just happened. It reeked in here, not a bad smell mind you, but it horribly smelled like sex in here. I wasn't sure if it was just because of our own heightened sense of smell, but I was sure that someone would have to be pretty dense not figure it out.

The wide eyed, awed expression on Billy's face as his eyes flicked between me and Jake had me drawing my conclusion until he spoke. "Bella?" He started. "What happened to you?" He whispered. "Are you, OK?" He hesitantly asked.

I looked at Jake in a panic, and he looked at his father, swallowing as discretely as he could. "What do you mean, Dad?" He asked.

Billy was still staring at me. "I heard what happened, about the vampire that attacked you." He said as he eyed us suspiciously.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh, that." I said. I shrugged my shoulders. "Got bit." I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened as he rolled closer to me. "You got bit?" He said incredulously "Where?" He asked as he scanned my body.

I looked down at my wrist where the bite mark had been a few hours ago, and held it up. "Right here." I said dumbly.

His eyes narrowed. "There's nothing there Bella. This isn't funny. Where were you bit?" He asked again.

Jacob's voice was soft as he answered. "That is where she was bit dad. The mark was there a few hours ago." He said softly.

Billy was looking back and forth between us again. "I don't understand Jacob. What do you mean it was there a few hours ago?" He asked.

Jake started to get angry. "I don't know how else to say it Dad! It was there a few hours ago, I saw it with my own eyes, and now it's gone!" He snapped.

Billy's eyes narrowed again, and I interjected glaring at Jake. "Calm down Jake, your dad is just worried, just as you were." I pointed out. Billy looked at me and smiled, nodding his thanks. I continued to speak to Billy. "We're ah not sure what happened Billy." I said quietly.

Billy wheeled himself closer as Jake took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Billy lifted my arm and examined it. "I don't see anything." He said more to himself. "Not even a scratch or a scar. Speaking of which. What happened to your scars from Edward's attack?" He asked.

I turned to Jake. "He would be the best to talk to anyway, you know, about everything that's happened today." I said.

He shrugged his shoulders as a response then turned to his father. "Bella was attacked today, by that tracker Carlisle told us about." He said.

Billy's eyes widened in surprise. "He found you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I was bit by him, but made it to the Cullens." I sighed. "Let me start at the beginning. We were on our way there anyway for Carlisle to fix my stitches which I had tore open again when the attack happened. Embry was taking me and smelled him so he went to investigate. While he was gone I went to text Jake to let him know what was happening when I was grabbed out of the car. He attacked me, bit me, and Embry tackled him so I ran screaming for Carlisle knowing he would hear me. They came, tore James apart, and Carlisle and Esme brought me to the house. The venom burned, and I could feel it spreading." I sighed taking a deep breath.

Jake continued the story for me. "So I burst in as Carlisle is trying to remove the venom from her, but nothing he is doing is working." He paused knowing his father wouldn't like what he was gonna say next. "You have to understand Dad, that if there was any other way we would have done it, but he had tried everything, and the window was closing. We would have lost her." He said quietly.

I knew Jake was still upset with himself for allowing Carlisle to do what he did, so I went on. "Carlisle sucked the venom out himself." I said in a rushed breath.

Billy's eyes widened, then softened. He put his hand on Jake's arm causing him to look up at his Dad. "You did what you had to do to save the woman you love, Jake. There's no shame in that." He said softly. Jake smiled gratefully at him, thankful he understood the intense pressure we were under, and the severity of the situation.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "We weren't sure if he got all the venom out in time." I said softly. "I don't know how long I was actually passed out, but when I finally woke up" I trailed off, not really knowing if I wanted to finish my sentence. I think a part of me was afraid of how Billy would look at me if he knew.

Billy hooked is finger under my chin and made me look at him. "When you finally woke up what, Bella?" He asked, prodding me to finish my sentence.

I looked at him, my eyes watering. "When I woke up, I was different." I whispered the last few words as the tears fell from my eyes. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me, and I leaned into his chest as I cried.

Billy directed his question at Jake. "What's different about Bella?" He asked his son.

Jake looked down at me, but I wouldn't meet his eyes. I was suddenly embarrassed, no afraid. I knew Jake wouldn't look at me any differently because I knew how much he loved me, and the Cullens wouldn't judge me either, and of course Embry was fine with it, but everyone else; I had no idea how'd they react. Jake rubbed my back. "Show him Bells." He said softly. I just clutched at Jake tighter.

I jumped when Billy put his hand on my leg. I looked at him sadly. "Bella, you are like a daughter to me. There's nothing you could do that would ever change that." He smiled. "I mean come on, my son turns into a hairy wolf." He said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh myself, and even Jake chuckled. I sighed as I got up from my seat on the bed. I knelt down next to his chair, placing my hand underneath it. "Hold on to something." I whispered as I looked Billy in the eye. He looked at me confused.

His confusion gave way to shock and his hands gripped the handles of his chair as I lifted it off the ground effortlessly, with him in it, with one hand. "Holy shit, Bella, you're super strong!" He exclaimed after I set his chair back on the floor.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Ya that's what I said too." I said.

Billy looked at Jake, then at me. "There's more isn't there?" He asked.

Jake nodded. "She has heightened hearing, she's not clumsy anymore, she's got super speed, and." He paused. Billy whispered. "She's cold too." He finished. "I noticed it when I touched her." He said absentmindedly.

Jake fidgeted a bit. "She smells funny to me too." He added.

Billy looked at me. "How did this happen Bella?" He asked.

I shrugged. "We're not entirely sure. Best guess Carlisle has is James' venom left traces, and I got new abilities." I said simply.

Billy shook his head. "I don't think this has ever happened before." He said.

Jake nodded. "Carlisle said the same thing." He looked at Billy. "Dad, something else happened too." He said slowly.

He looked at us. "I imprinted on Bella." He said softly.

The smile that crossed Billy's face was one of pure joy. I knew he and my dad had always wanted us to get together, and Billy knew imprinting was a great fear of mine so the fact that it finally happened was awesome. "That's great. When did this happen?" He asked excitedly. His smile turned into a frown, however as he saw the looks on our faces. "What's wrong you two? I thought you'd both be thrilled." He said.

Jake looked at his father. "It happened about 2 hours ago, **after** all this happened to Bella. I imprinted on her as a half vampire." He looked at me, and I knew he wasn't disgusted, but needed answers. "Dad, what does this mean? Why was I able to imprint on her as a half vampire?" He asked.

Billy shook his head. "I don't know son. It's definitely a question for the Elders. I'll set up a meeting, they need to know about Bella's abilities anyway." He said running a hand through his hair.

I put my hand on Billy's arm timidly. "Will I be banned from the res?" I asked quietly.

Jake put a reassuring hand on my leg. "I would never let that happen, Bella." He stated.

Billy's look softened as he realized my fear. "Jake is right, we would never let that happen. This was out of your control, plus they can't ban an imprint." He said smiling. "I'll go make that phone call." He said as he turned to leave the room.

Before he made it all the way out he looked back at us and winked. "And don't think I don't know what you two were doing in here before I came in. It reeks." He said doing his best to hide the smile on his face.

I knew I looked like a deer caught in headlights and Jake mirrored my own look as I dove under the pillow to hide. As the door closed behind him Jake erupted into a fit of laughter, and as mortified as I was I started laughing too, but not before I chucked my pillow at his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Billy POV**

Well that was an interesting turn of events. Bella was half vampire. I honestly had no idea what this meant, but the fact that Jacob had imprinted on her, even after the fact, was going to make the Elders upset because she would have been banned from the res. But I wasn't going to tell her that. There was no sense in upsetting her when they couldn't do it to begin with in light of the recent imprint.

I rolled myself over to the phone and dialed Old Quil's number. As I waited for the degenerate to answer I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I normally didn't drink during the day, but I think this situation warranted it. Not only had I found out my surrogate daughter had been attacked by another vampire, but my son had imprinted on her after she had become a half vampire. And to top it all off, I knew they had just had sex. There was only so much one person could take in one day. I had just taken a healthy swig of the frothy brew when the other end finally picked up.

Quil Sr really had no manners. "What?" He barked out.

I chuckled. "Hi to you too old man." I said.

He laughed. "Oh, hey Billy. I wasn't expecting you to be calling." He answered gruffly. "What's up?" He asked.

I absentmindedly wrapped the phone cord around my hand as I spoke. "We've got a problem old man. A few of them actually." I amended.

I heard him shuffle around. "What happened now? Is it the Swan girl again?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. "That's affirmative" I answered. "We need a meeting ASAP. There's a few things that have recently happened that need to be addressed." I said.

He sighed. "Does the pack need to be involved?" He asked.

I supposed they would. "Yes, I'll gather everyone." I said.

Quil seemed to hesitate. "I'll call Sue. We'll be over in an hour." He said before hanging up.

I hung the phone up as sadness washed over me. Since Harry's untimely demise Sue had taken over his duties in the Elder's Council. I loved her dearly, but I missed my friend, and it saddened me that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the news of Jake and Bella with me. He loved her like a daughter too, since her father, he, and I were so close. He too was rooting for them to get together.

It had been a rough few weeks. With the attack on Bella the vampire activity had skyrocketed, causing more of the children to phase. With the Doctor vampire coming to the res to treat her Seth had phased, and a few more were on the horizon. Since Quil, Leah, and Seth phased Colin and Brady had soon followed suit; they were only 14 years old.

Rachel coming home had presented a few problems as well. As happy as I was to see my daughter, she was a pain in my ass. Arguing with her got old quick, and Paul imprinting on her was a whole other mess. Trying to explain that all the legends she grew up with were true was not working.

The only thing that worked was for her to see Paul and Jacob phase out in the back yard. But then trying to explain imprinting to her wasn't a barrel of laughs either. The girl was giving me more gray hairs by the minute. She had disappeared two days ago saying she needed time to adjust to all this. I asked her where she was going to go, but she just left without answering me.

About the only good thing that happened lately was Jacob finally taking his rightful role as Alpha of the pack, and now the imprint. I was so proud of him when he did that, and even though I knew he was afraid of making a mistake, I knew he'd be great. Having Bella by his side was doing wonders for him as well. I knew he'd been in love with her forever, and I was so happy when she decided she loved him too. Now that they imprinted we didn't have to worry about that anymore, and I knew things would get a bit easier, well they would have until this happened.

She'd always been like a daughter to me, and I knew she held a greater purpose then our Tribe was aware of. Her now being half vampire may present an issue, but the fact that Jacob imprinted on her, even after her change only reaffirmed what I already had suspected to be true. They would make a formidable pair, the Alpha, and his imprint.

I heard the door to Jake's room open and he and Bella joined me in the living room where I had rolled myself to after I had gotten off the phone with Old Quil. They both looked at me.

Bella spoke first. "What did Old Quil say?" She asked.

I looked up at her. "Everyone will be here in an hour." I answered. Then I looked to Jake. "Go let the pack know they are expected here in an hour. They need to know what's happened as well." He said. Jake nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending a mass text to all the wolves.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. There would be a lot of resistance. I think Bella picked up on my thoughts. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked sadly.

Jake turned to her. "What do you mean Bells?" He asked.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch. "I just got reacquainted with the pack, and now they're going to hate me again." She said dejectedly.

I turned to look at her. "I can't answer that my dear. It is an unusual circumstance, but if they really love you, they'll understand." I said, then continued. "Like Jake and I do." I smiled at her, hoping I was somewhat reassuring her.

Jake joined her on the couch then, wrapping an arm around her as she pulled her legs underneath her. She snuggled into him, and he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. As soon as they had gotten comfortable the front door slammed open and Embry rushed inside. "We have a major problem." He said as he looked at all of us.

 **Jake POV**

Jesus Christ, we just couldn't win could we? I looked up at Embry. "What's wrong Em?" I asked slowly.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Leah knows about Bella." He said quickly.

I stood up so fast Bella fell sideways. "What?!" I said in alarm.

Bella was angry. "Dammit Embry!" She said as she smacked his arm.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." He shoved his hand in his pocket. "I have your phone by the way. I found it in the woods." He said sheepishly as he handed it to me.

Dad waved his hand. "OK, can we get back to what the hell you're talking about Embry?" He asked.

Embry shook his head. "Oh right." He turned towards me. "After the pack got your text I decided to go for a perimeter run. I swear I was alone when I started, and I was thinking about what happened to Bella today, relieved she is OK I was on the North side of the treaty line when I realized Leah had phased in and seen my thoughts. They don't know what happened to Bella after her attack, just that she was attacked." He said breathlessly.

I looked at Embry. "What were you thinking about?" I asked him calmly.

He looked at the floor before looking at me. "I was replaying what Carlisle said about Bella getting the vampire traits." He replied.

I put my head in my hands. "Dammit Embry, I told you not to tell anyone until I figured out what the hell to do." I said annoyed. "Leah is the worst person to know." I said worriedly.

The door burst open again. "And why is that exactly?" Leah stood there with her hands on her hips glaring daggers at me.

Oh man! I couldn't catch a break. "I didn't mean that the way it came out Leah." I said trying to back peddle

Bella tried to talk to Leah. "He just meant you tend to overreact sometimes." She said.

Leah stared at Bella. "If I wanted a vampire's opinion I'd ask you for it, until I do stay the hell out of this." She snapped. I saw Bella's eyes narrow in anger.

I stepped closer to Leah then. "Don't you dare talk to her that way Leah." I warned in a low voice.

She took a step closer. "Or what?" She challenged.

I'd had enough of Leah's attitude, and apparently so had Bella. Before any of us had a chance to say anything Bella was off the couch and had Leah pinned to the wall, her arm across her throat. We hadn't even seen her move. "I've had just about enough of your attitude . You will respect your Alpha, Leah, and by extension, me." She growled menacingly.

Leah at least had the decency to look ashamed. "What are you?" She asked softly.

Bella realized what she had done, and quickly dropped her arm from Leah's throat. Her eyes, wide with fear, began to water. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she backed away from her. She looked at each of us before running from the room.

Leah rubbed her throat, still standing against the wall. "What the hell happened to her?" She asked.

Embry looked down. "She was attacked earlier this evening by a vampire. He bit her." He said sadly.

Leah's eyes widened. "Damn." She said. The rest of the pack chose that moment to enter my house. They looked around the room knowing they had missed something.

Quil spoke up. "Damn, what's that smell. Dr. C's stench is still in here." He said shaking his head.

Leah looked at him. "That's not from him." She said.

Sam looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Bella decided to come back in the room. "It's from me." She said as all eyes turned towards her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Jacob POV**

Sam's eyes widened. "What do you mean it's from you?" He asked. He walked over to her and sniffed her. His nose crinkled. He turned to look at me. "Uh, Jake, something you want to tell us?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, but Old Quil and Sue should be here soon, and I don't want to have to repeat myself." I answered.

Jared looked at me. "Why are the Elders coming? What happened?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. Do they not listen? "As I said, once they get here you'll be told everything." I repeated. "I don't want to repeat myself. Although I think I just did." I sighed.

My father tried to repress a laugh, but I caught it. As if on cue, the door opened once more and Old Quil and Sue walked in. As soon as Old Quil walked in he stopped short causing Sue to run into him.

She wasn't happy. "Come on old man can't you get into the house before you stop walking?" She asked rubbing her nose after it hit his back. But he wasn't listening to her. "Quil? What's Wrong?" She asked suddenly alarmed.

Old Quil was staring at Bella, then at me, and then back at Bella again. He walked up to Bella, pushing Sam out of the way. "How long have you been like this child?" He asked quietly as he grabbed her by the arms.

I growled softly at his hands on her, and he quickly dropped them to his sides. She glanced at the clock. "Since about 5pm." She answered softly.

I heard Paul whisper to Embry. "What's going on?" He did it low enough so only the other wolves would have heard him.

But Bella answered. "I was attacked earlier today, Paul." She said shocking the hell out of everyone.

Paul's eyes widened. "Why did she hear that? How did she hear that? Did any other humans hear me?" He asked.

Sue, my dad, and Old Quil shook their heads. "What do you mean you were attacked?" Young Quil asked.

Bella took a seat on the couch again, and again I took a seat next to her which prompted everyone to find somewhere to sit. The four kitchen chairs were dragged into the living room and after everyone was situated. Bella began. "You guys remember the tracker, James, that Carlisle told us about?" Everyone nodded. "Well he found me today." At everyone's collective gasps, she held up her hand. "Embry and I were on our way to Carlisle's because he wanted to run some tests on me as to why I wasn't healing the way I should have been." She went on.

Suddenly Leah interrupted her. "Hey, that's right, your scars on your face are gone. How'd that happen?" She asked quizzically.

Bella looked at her. "I'll get to that Leah." She huffed. Leah rolled her eyes. "Anyway Embry and I were on our way over there when he smelled a vampire. While he went to go see who it was I was taken, and bit." She said.

Paul chortled. "I'm sorry Bella, but your a leech magnet." He said laughing.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm glad my being attacked is amusing to you." She snapped. "Anyway I was able to get Carlisle to get me to his lab while the rest of them disposed of the tracker. The venom was spreading, burning it's way through my body." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Carlisle was trying everything he knew to get the venom out of me, but there was too much, nothing was working." She said.

She got up then, and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before returning to the living room. She stayed standing in the door way that led into the kitchen though. "Carlisle had to suck the venom out of me." She said matter of factually

There was a collection of gasps. Old Quil was livid. He turned to me. "You let the vampire bite her?" He asked angrily.

Bella slammed her hand down on the kitchen table, the wood underneath straining at her strength. "It's not like he had choice, I was fucking dying." She said angrily. Then her demeanor calmed. "I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from." She said as she sat down in the chair.

I knew I'd have to defend myself to someone. "I wouldn't say I let him. Like Bella said, we had no choice. Her window was closing, and I trusted Carlisle to be able to stop. He didn't even ingest her blood, he spit it out, so technically he didn't break the treaty. Instead, he saved Bella's life." I said.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was hanging on our every word. "So we waited to see if Carlisle had gotten all the venom out in time. About 10 minutes passed while I agonizingly waited to see if I'd have to kill the love of my life." I said bitterly. I was daring anyone to question why I did what I did. My eyes met Bella's and she smiled at me.

She walked back to the couch. "You know what? Fuck this. You know all the major pieces. Here's what you don't know. I woke up. Obviously. James' venom must have lingered, and I apparently am half vampire, as of right now." She finished.

More gasps filled the room, but to my surprise, no one growled. No one moved, they all just stared at Bella and listened to her talk. "I have super strength, super speed, obviously I heal too, heightened hearing" She said looking at Paul. "I don't fall anymore, I am cold, and most importantly, and I want to stress this. I D-O N-O-T C-R-A-V-E B-L-O-O-D." She enunciated. "Are we clear?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

Dad spoke then. "They reason I called everyone here is so that we all knew this, obviously, but Quil and Sue, you are here because we need to know if this has ever happened in any history, that we know of." He said.

Old Quil spoke. "I have never heard of this happening before." He said, which upset me because we still had no idea why this happened.

Leah was full of fucking questions tonight. "How long will this last?" She asked.

Dad answered her. "We honestly have no clue Leah. We do not know any more then what we have just divulged to you." He said.

I was dying to ask one more question. "Does anyone have a problem with this?" I asked authoritatively

I knew what was coming. Old Quil spoke. "Technically she is not allowed on our land in the state she's in Jacob." He said.

And there it was. "Well you see that's going to be a problem because she's my imprint." I said. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

And cue everyone's gasps. "And the proverbial twist, you ask." I started. "I imprinted on her an hour **after** she changed." I said with a satisfied smirk on my face.

Quil raised his hand. "Um, I'm still not clear on the whole imprinting thing, and I mean no offense to you Bella, but how can a half vampire be a suitable mate?" He asked.

And that was when Rachel decided to come home. As soon as she walked in the door, Paul was by her side. "Rachel? Are you OK?" He asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?" She sneered as she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

Paul pathetically slouched down the door. "Why won't she talk to me?" He whined.

Embry snickered. "She kinda did, Bro, it just wasn't what you wanted to hear." He said.

Paul glared at him. "Shut up, Embry." He snapped.

I knew this wasn't good. Not only did Paul imprint on one of my sisters, but she was rejecting the imprint, and it was messing with Paul's head. I needed to see if this could be fixed, but we didn't know near enough about imprinting to know what to do. Apparently imprinting was rare, but necessary, although we know that even thought at first Emily and Sam had fought it, they eventually succumbed to it. I wondered if we just waited it out, but the longer we waited it, the more dangerous for Paul, and by extension, us, it was.

I turned to Dad. "Dad, what do we do? Do I talk to Rachel? Do you talk to Rachel?" I asked hesitantly.

Dad shrugged. "Honestly son, I'm not sure what we can do. I think you as Alpha should be the one to try to talk to her." He said.

I nodded, it did make sense. "Well while I see if I can talk some sense into Rachel, you three try and figure out what we do from here about my own imprint." I said to Dad.

I walked slowly to Rachel's room, absolutely dreading this conversation I was about have. I knew it was necessary, but I also knew that trying to get Rachel to doing something she didn't want to do was damn near impossible.

I knocked softly on the door to her room. "Rach?" I asked.

Her voice sounded muffled as she answered. "Go away Jacob!" I heard her say through the door, though if I didn't have my enhanced hearing, it would have been difficult.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry Rach. I can't do that." I said softly.

I heard an irritated moan then as the door to her room swung open and she glared at me. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Can I come in, please?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and moved aside to allow me entrance into her room. She closed it quickly once I had entered. "What do you want?" She asked me again as she took a seat on her bed.

I looked around and saw a chair in the corner. Crossing the small room quickly I drug the chair next to where she was sitting on her bed. I had no idea how to do this. "How are you doing?" I asked chuckling nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you kidding me?" She asked hotly.

I shrugged. "About what exactly?" I asked her.

She threw her hands up in annoyance. "Well let me see. I come home seeking refuge after a bad break up and loosing my job, only to be told that all the stories we grew up with were true, that my brother and his friends can turn into giant wolves that protect us from vampires. And to top it all off I got imprinted on, which I don't even really know what that means, by some freaky kid who used to be a string bean before I left, and I'm told that I have no choice, that it can't be broken, and I have to live with it! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM JACOB?" She screamed.

I flinched a bit not really expecting her outburst. "I know it's a lot to take in Rach." I started. "I completely understand how you feel. When I first phased I was terrified, not just because I was a giant hairy wolf, but because all the feelings that I had been feeling for the week before that were intense, and I had no idea what was happening." I said hoping to assuage her fears.

I ran my hand through my hair. "One minute I was laughing with my friends on the beach, the next I was constantly wondering what the hell I was so mad at, and why these things were happening." I said sadly.

I felt her put her hand on my arm. "What was it like?" She asked.

I looked at her. "What was what like?" I asked.

She smiled. "You know, turning into a wolf." She said.

I looked at her, knowing I needed to answer her carefully. If for no other reason then this might be how I got her to accept the imprint. "It was scary Rach, really scary. I was just a normal teenage kid, dealing with normal teenage things. Puberty, girls, all that stuff." I said a bit embarrassed. "But I was hurt too. Hurt because no one would tell me what was happening to me. Even though other kids had experienced it too, they couldn't tell me because I had to figure it out on my own." I said.

I took a breath. "Truthfully, this isn't really something we should be experiencing alone. It's a lot to handle, and I didn't handle it well, and I could have hurt people without even realizing what was happening." I said sadly. I hadn't told anyone what I was telling Rachel, not even Bella. "I was angry, shocked, scared, but more than anything, I was kinda relieved because I had answers, granted they weren't the ones I wanted, but I knew what was happening now." I said.

She looked at her hands in her lap. "What do I do?" She asked.

I looked pointedly at her. "I know it's a lot to accept all at once." I said. "But it's not like you have to marry Paul, and have his babies." I said gently, nearly throwing up from the thought.

I laughed at the look on her face. "But I don't even know him." She whispered.

I smiled. "I know Rach, and all I'm asking is that you try to get to know him. God knows he irritates the hell out of me, but if I'm honest about it, there's no one I'd rather you be imprinted to. Paul is a pain in the ass, don't get me wrong, but he's also fiercely loyal, reliable, dependable, and as much as I want to throw up thinking about it, he'll take care of you." I said.

She looked at me again. "What do you want me to do?" She finally asked.

I paused, not really sure. "What was actually told to you about imprinting?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not much really." She answered.

I moved to the bed so I could take her hand. "Imprinting is what the wolf does so to speak, to find it's ideal mate in a way." I held up my hand to stop her protests. "Just let me finish." I said. She nodded her head. "When a wolf imprints, it's not like right away you have to have a 'relationship' with it. The wolf is whatever the imprintee needs at that point in time; in your case, you need a friend. He'd be more than happy to just be your friend right now. He'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do." I laughed. "Aside from the fact that I'd kill him if he ever did." She smiled.

I could see she was thinking about it. "It would be nice to have a friend right now." She said.

I nodded. "And above all, Paul, and the rest of us, would lay down our lives for you." I said. "I need to get back out there and figure out what happens with my own imprint." I said sighing.

Her eyes widened. "You imprinted too? On who?" She asked.

My smile widened at the thought of her. "Bella." I said simply.

Rachel knew of my feelings for Bella, it was no secret, apparently everyone did. "That's great." She said. Then she hesitated.

I looked at her again. "Do you want to come out and join us?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute finally nodding. "Yes." She whispered.

I smiled then, taking her hand. "Let's go." We got up off the bed then and went to rejoin everyone.

When we made it to the living room everyone gasped that Rachel was with me. She smiled sheepishly at everyone. "Hi guys." She whispered waving a little.

Everyone smiled at her as she took a seat next to me on the couch. She cleared her throat. "I'm not sure how all this works, but I'd like to say something if I can." She said looking at me. I nodded. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since I found out about all of this. I was dealing with some stuff, which was why I came home to begin with, and just got overloaded." She said. Then she looked at Paul. "I just got out of a very bad relationship, and I'm not ready for a new one right now, but I could really use a friend." She said.

He nodded happily. "I can do that." He said.

She smiled back. "OK good. What happens now?" She asked.

Old Quil spoke up. "While you were talking with Rachel we decided that because of you imprinting on Bella she can't be banned from the reservation." He said.

Rachel raised her hand. "Why would Bella be banned?" She asked.

I looked at Bella. She sighed. "I was attacked today by a vampire." Rachel's eyes went wide. "All the venom was removed, but has left traces of vampire traits in my body, and since the vampire is the natural enemy of the wolves, vampires aren't allowed on the res but since I am Jake's imprint, I can't be banned, and we have no idea if this is temporary or not." She said. "Did I leave anything out? "She asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads.

Rachel raised her hand again. I looked at Paul. "Paul, go take my sister outside and answer any and all questions she has." I looked at Rachel. "It might be easier that way." She nodded and got up with Paul following her. "Oh and Paul?" I said. He looked at me. "Keep your damn hands to yourself." I added for good measure." He nodded, and they left out the back door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Bella POV**

The following few weeks were rather uneventful, well vampire uneventful anyway. The pack had grown once again. Although Rachel and Paul had gotten considerably closer over the past few weeks they were still non-romantic, but Rachel did appear to be happier, and Paul was easier to deal with. But a week and a half ago Emily's sister, Amy, had come to visit with her daughter, Claire, and Quil imprinted on her.

At first telling Amy what was going on did not go well, but after a few hours of various people, including Billy, talking to her she had calmed down, but still was perplexed about Quil imprinting on her four year old daughter.

Jacob explained that it was not sexual in any way, but that Quil would be whatever Claire needed at the time; a friend, a mentor, or just her big brother. That seemed to appease her somewhat. Oddly enough it was Rachel who was able to actually get through to Amy by talking to her about her own experience, and she gave her a better understanding of what it all meant.

As if that wasn't enough, Jared ended up imprinting on a girl in his class. Kim took everything much better since she had had a crush on Jared for years, and was just happy that he finally reciprocated her feelings. She was not as alarmed with all the information, but freaked out a little when Jared decided to show his wolf to her.

We still had not heard from Edward, and neither had the Cullens, which I was thankful for, but at the same time since my changes had occurred I was no longer as fearful of him since I knew I could take care of myself. But knowing how obsessed he was with me still had me looking over my shoulder so to speak.

Carlisle was still intently studying my blood to see if he could find anything new. That is besides the ones we already knew about. I was talking to him at the moment as I sat on Jake's couch. "How many different ways are there to run blood Carlisle?" I muttered as I thumbed absentmindedly through a magazine on my lap.

I could practically hear him thinking on the other end of the phone. "When you've been around as long as I have Bella you find many new ways." He said. I was glad we were on the phone so he couldn't see me roll my eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me Bella." He said a heartbeat later.

I pulled my phone away from my face, looking around to make sure he wasn't here. "How the hell do you do that?" I asked in a clipped tone.

I heard him huff. "Don't swear Bella. It's very unladylike like." He reminded me, again. "But to answer your question, you roll your eyes every other second so suffice it to say it was safe to assume that you had." He answered.

I had to consciously stop myself from rolling them again. I couldn't help it, it was a habit. "You're not the only one that doesn't like it. Charlie yells at me every time I curse." I laughed. Jake had a real sailors mouth, and it's now rubbed off on me.

He chuckled. "How is your father?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "I don't really know. All he does is work and fish." I said. I continued after a brief pause. "So Carlisle do we have any idea how long these traits of mine are going to last?" I asked. I enjoyed some of the aspects, but others I wasn't very fond of, and I knew the pack wasn't fond of my coldness. He wouldn't say it but I knew it bothered Jake that I was cold now. I could tell because he flinched every time I touched him, but I'd never tell him how much that actually hurt me.

Carlisle sighed. "I honestly don't know Bella. As I said when you called me, I'm still running tests." He answered. "But I honestly haven't heard of this happening before so I'm going in blind." He said.

I was irritated because I wanted answers. "What about your friends in Alaska?" I asked.

He was silent. "The Denali's? What about them?" He asked.

For a brilliant man Carlisle sure could be dense sometimes. "Maybe they've heard of a human contracting vampire traits before." I said. "Really Carlisle, for an almost 400 year old vampire you're a bit slow." I said a bit harshly. "Sorry." I amended

I wasn't sure, but I'm almost positive he rolled his eyes at me this time. "Well thanks for the vote of confidence Bella, but I actually didn't think about asking anyone, although I must be discrete. Wouldn't want this information to get into the wrong hands." He said distractedly.

I gulped. "The wrong hands?" I said hesitantly.

He paused. "Oh yes, if anyone actually found about this, and they learned your identity, it could prove to be very bad for you." He answered.

Gee, that just made feel so much better. "On second thought, maybe you shouldn't mention it to any one after all." I said dejectedly.

He huffed. "Oh come now Bella. I wouldn't put you in any danger." He said trying to reassure me. Some how that didn't make me feel any better, although I did know that the Cullen's wouldn't knowingly put me in danger, that didn't mean it wouldn't happen since it already technically had happened.

The most interesting aspect of all of this was after explaining to the new imprints what was going on, we then had a new issue to explain, and that was why I was the way I was so it wouldn't come out later as a shock. It was so confusing, and to make matters worse Jake and his father were still arguing about why Charlie couldn't be let in our little secret.

My dad spent so much time lately at the station that we barely crossed paths anymore so he hadn't exactly seen the changes in me so to speak. I'd have dinner ready for him at night when he finally came home, but I'd already be asleep by then, and he'd be gone in the mornings when I woke up.

Jake had his arms crossed across his massive chest, and was glaring at his father. "C'mon Dad, what is the big deal? It would be easier to just tell him the truth that way we don't have to lie every time something happens, and let's face it, something always happens." He said heatedly.

Billy was in his usual spot in the living room, trying to watch the basketball game on TV, but Jake was not letting him. "Jacob, we've been through this over and over again. He's not a part of the tribe, so he's not allowed to know." Billy huffed.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well what if I "accidentally" phased while he was here?" Jake said. Oh boy!

Billy's eyes widened. "Are you out of your damn mind boy? What if he had a heart attack, or he shot you?" He said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Charlie would never shoot me." He huffed. He crossed to the couch and sat down next to me, and I knew it was time to end this call before Jacob phased in the house. I looked up as he placed his hand on my knee.

This was so not what I needed right now. "Carlisle I have to go mediate between Jake and Billy." I said hurriedly.

I could hear the alarm in his voice. "Is everything OK?" He asked.

I was holding Jake's hand trying to calm his shaking down. "I honestly don't know. Do what you need to do, talk to who you need to talk to, just be careful." I said. "And keep in touch if you find anything out please." I said.

He shifted something around on the other end of then phone. "Will do, and you'll let me know if I can be of any assistance with whatever your issue is." He said.

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, and I smiled at my stupidity. "OK Bye Carlisle. Thanks." I said.

More papers shifted. "Bye Bella. Stay safe." He said as the click sounded indicating that the call was ended.

I turned to face them both. "Billy?" He turned to look at me. "In all reality it would make sense for my father to know because then we'd have the chief of police on our side to check for leads, and he has access to things we don't." I said pointedly. I had heard the entire conversation they'd been having.

Billy ran his hand through his hair. "I know what you're saying is true, Bella, but lets be realistic about this. You weren't supposed to know about any of this either. You happened to stumble upon it so to speak." He said exasperatedly.

Fine if he wanted to play hardball, I knew exactly what to do. "OK Billy, I've got a question for you." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me. "When Quil imprinted on Claire, her parents, along with her, had to be told what was happening, and the same went for Kim, and her parents. I'm imprinted to Jacob, so by extension, Charlie should be told." I said with a smile, satisfied with myself.

Jacob's grimace morphed into a grin as he wrapped me in a hug. "She's got you there old man." He said triumphantly.

Billy threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine you can tell him, now can I watch this game in peace please." He yelled.

I looked at Jacob. "See, all you gotta do is find the loop hole, there's always a loop hole." I said smiling.

He looked at me. "I love you so much." He said as he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent, at least it started out that way, but god dammit when I felt his lips on mine the heat flooded through me, and I found myself wrapping my arms tighter around him as I tried to pull him closer.

My hands tangled into his long locks, and he moaned into my mouth as he pulled me onto his lap so I could straddle him. The warmth spread between my legs then, and I could feel how much he wanted me too. He threaded his hands through my hair, yanking my head back so he could press kisses along my neck. He kissed down the hollow of my throat to my collar bone where he sucked the skin there into his mouth, and a loud moan escaped my lips as I ground myself into his erection.

A throat cleared in the distance. "I'm still in the room with you two you know." Billy's voice rang out.

I froze, remembering we were in Jake's living room, and so not alone. If I could still blush I'm sure I would look like a tomato, and as I scrambled off of Jake's lap, I had to laugh as he blushed, and hurriedly fixed himself. I couldn't bring myself to look at Billy. "Sorry." I whispered, completely mortified.

A sound had me meeting his gaze against my better judgment, but as I looked at Billy I could see the grin he was trying to suppress Jake couldn't even look at his father as he practically tripped over himself trying to get up. "I'm glad this is amusing to you dad." He said irritably

Billy looked innocently at him. "What? I wasn't the one trying to mount my boyfriend in his father's living room with him not even two feet away." He said no longer able to suppress is laughter as Jake disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me to fend for myself.

I put my head in my hands, my hair creating a curtain around my face; I was so embarrassed "Oh my god, somebody kill me now please." I whispered.

Just then the front door opened and the pack walked in. "Who's killing who?" Asked Quil as he sat down next to me on the couch. Embry followed suit and crashed down next to him.

Billy's face was beet red he was laughing so hard. Embry looked at me. "What'd we miss?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes with my head still in my hands. "Nothing." I muttered.

Billy snorted. "Nothing my ass." He said between snorts. "Bella here tried to mount my son on the couch two minutes ago with me right here." He said starting to laugh all over again.

The chorus of laughter from Seth, Quil, and Embry had me wishing the couch would swallow me whole, but I wasn't fortunate enough for that to happen.

Quil clapped me on the back. "Damn Bella! You're not supposed to let the parents know. At least get a room." He said between laughs.

Seth was laughing so hard his drink had shot out of his nose all over Embry who was laughing so hard he farted.

Sam was intensely studying the magazine on the coffee table in front him of where he had sat down, so I could tell he wanted no part in this conversation, which I was thankful for.

Suddenly I shrieked as ice cold water hit my head, splashing onto my back. I shot up faster then a speeding bullet. "What the fuck?" I yelled whirling around to see Leah cackling behind me. "What the hell Lee?" I said angrily glaring at her.

She shrugged. "Judging from what I just heard it sounded like you needed to cool off." She said nonchalantly as she made her way back into the kitchen to get a new glass of water.

I followed her into the kitchen anger licking at my insides. "You know what Leah, I've had just about enough of your fucking attitude." I spat at her.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Ya? What are you gonna do about it Swan?" She asked angrily.

I closed the gap between us, and even though she was much taller than me, I straightened my back as I looked into her eyes as we were nose to nose to each other. "I'm not afraid of you Clearwater." I said venomously. "I've been itching to see what my strength actually is. I'll take you any time, any place." I taunted dangerously. My eyes narrowed right back at hers, and we stood there for a few moments before a grin spread on her face.

She clapped me on the back. "Nice to see you do have balls Bella." She said smiling as she walked around me. And that began an unstable, but interesting friendship with Leah Clearwater.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter twenty-Eight**

 **Jacob Pov**

I couldn't believe my dad would do that. I was pissed, but mostly at myself for loosing control with my dad in the same room. I couldn't help myself where Bella was concerned. She had such a hold on me that I was able to forget everything around me. Just the memory of her grinding her hips against me had me forgetting why I was hiding out in the bathroom to begin with until my original 'problem' reappeared as soon as my thought had finished.

I groaned in frustration as I readjusted myself, again. I leaned against the cool counter top in the bathroom as I listened to Bella and my dad in the next room. My father was cackling like a witch, and I was sure Bella was hiding in her hands. I heard Bella ask someone to shoot her, but before I could even process that she was kidding, I heard my front door open, and Quil's loud mouth could, be heard even if I wasn't a wolf with super sonic hearing.

After my dad explained the situation, which I was going to kill him for, the laughter could be heard, plain as day. Everyone had their own opinion, and I knew Bella needed to be rescued. She'd never forgive me if I didn't put a stop to this even though it was all just harmless joking. It wasn't until I heard her scream that I rushed back into the living room.

I looked at Bella, who was dripping wet, standing up facing Leah in the kitchen. The anger radiating off the two of them was unimaginable. The tension between them was palpable, and I knew I needed to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand, but before I could do that Leah smiled. "Nice to know you have balls Bella." She said before walking around her and coming back into the living room.

I was confused. "What happened?" I asked glancing between the two of them. "Bells, why are you all wet?" I asked, instantly regretting it as she glared at me.

Seth started a new round of laughter then. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that already?" He asked as he rolled around the floor in hysterics.

A low growl sounded, and everyone immediately was quiet. "What do you all want?" I questioned. No one answered so I tried again. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Leah shrugged. "What else are we supposed to be doing?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "Really? Seriously?" I said completely flabbergasted. They were all so useless. Why did I need to tell them what they should be doing when they all knew it. I looked at each and every one of them, and they in turn were looking at me. I threw my hands exasperatedly. "PATROL. NOW. ALL OF YOU." I roared in my Alpha voice.

Everyone's eyes widened, including my dads and Bella's. The wolves stopped what they were doing and filed out of my house, but Quil couldn't resist one last word. "Jeez, we were just joking." He said quietly before he slammed the door of my house.

I whirled around on my father. "What were you thinking? Why would you do that to her?" I asked gesturing to Bella who was still dripping water onto the carpet as she wrung her hair out.

My father had the decency to look ashamed. "Jake. It was just some harmless fun. I had no idea they would show up like that." He said softly.

My look softened. "That may be, but was it really necessary to throw her under the bus when they did?" I asked still mildly angry.

I felt Bella's hand on my arm, and immediately felt my anger disappear. "Jake." She said softly. "It's fine. I know it was harmless, I just wasn't expecting it all to happen. It's not Billy's fault so just calm down." She said as she moved her hand to my back, rubbing circles on it. "Honestly it is funny now that I think about it; you never could resist me." She said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

I chuckled. "Bells why don't you call your father and see if he wants to come over for dinner, then we can figure out how to tell him our secret." I said.

She nodded as she headed over to the phone. I turned to my dad. "Dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just really embarrassed, and then upset Bella got embarrassed." I said apologetically.

Dad laughed. "I don't blame you both for being embarrassed I think I had soft porn going on in my living room." He said. I glared at him before realizing what he said and laughed with him. "But on a serious note, I don't want to know what you two do, so please as long as I don't hear it, I know nothing." He said.

I nodded. "Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy with Charlie." I said as I joined Bella in the kitchen.

I could hear her on the phone. "Dad, hey it's me, obviously." She stammered. I had to laugh because it was so funny how non eloquent Bella was on the phone.

I heard Charlie chuckle on the other end. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" He asked.

Bella wrapped the phone cord around her hand as she spoke. Why did everyone do that? I did it too, and I guessed it was because you really had nothing to do with your hands when you were on the phone. "Ya, listen, Billy wanted to know if you wanted to come over to his house for dinner tonight." she said as she listened for his response.

I heard him sigh. "Bells, tonight really isn't a good night. There have been so many missing persons reports coming out of Seattle lately that they've asked us to step in to help them with the load." He said tiredly. We both looked at each other in alarm. "Perhaps tomorrow?" He asked.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "No, dad, it's gotta be tonight, Billy has something really important he needs to tell you. It's long overdue in fact." She said cryptically knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

We heard him sigh again. "What time is it?" He queried

I looked at the clock at the same time Bella answered. "6:30." She answered.

We heard him shuffle things around. "I'll be over at 8pm." He said.

Bella smiled. "OK dad, see ya then." She said as she hung up the phone.

I hollered back to my dad. "Charlie will be here at 8." I yelled.

He didn't even look away from the TV "OK" He called over his shoulder.

I looked back at Bella. "Well that gives an hour and a half to figure out how the hell to tell him." I said suddenly worried about doing this. She nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. I knew she was worried too, and needed something to do to take her mind off it. I put my hands on her tiny waist as I looked at her. "Why don't you figure out what you're going to make for dinner. It'll make for a good distraction, while I figure how what to tell him." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She nodded absently as she began to scurry around the kitchen to see what we had in the house for dinner. "Am I cooking for everyone?" She asked as she rummaged around in the cabinets. "Will the pack be here?" She inquired.

Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. "It might make it easier if everyone is here." I said.

She turned back to look at me. "I'll need to run to the store then." She said. "You have the ingredients for lasagna, but if I'm going to feed everyone then I'll need to triple the recipe." She said as she turned back to gather the things she would need on the counter.

I nodded as I pulled my wallet out. I fished through it until I found the $100 bill and handed it to her. "I'm gonna go phase and tell everyone." I said.

She nodded. "OK, be careful." She whispered as she rose on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine. "I'll be back soon." She said as she put her jacket on, and left the house.

I turned to dad, "Well this should make for an interesting night." I said half grimacing.

My dad rolled his eyes. "This was your stupid idea." He said half smiling as he wheeled him into the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Truthfully dad, it should have been done a long time ago." I sighed. "Charlie has been in our life as long as Bella has, and he deserves to know." I replied. "I'm gonna let the pack know to be here at 7 for dinner." I said as I myself left the house.

As I stepped outside I knew if I wasn't running 108 degrees I would have felt the bite in the cool crisp air, and was sudden;y glad Bells had remembered her jacket. I made it to the tree line, shedding my clothes before I phased. I could hear everyone's thoughts at once, one of the downsides of the pack mind, although in this case it suited my purpose.

Seth and Jared were at the north border. "What's up Jake?" He asked.

I huffed. "Is everyone phased?" I asked. I heard a chorus of yes'. Good I thought, I wanted to make this announcement only once.

I saw Sam cock his head to the side. "What announcement?" He asked.

I sighed. "Bella and I are having Charlie over for dinner tonight. I want everyone to be at my house at 8." I said.

Paul sighed irritably "What do you need us there for?" He huffed.

Jesus. "Must you always be so damn stubborn, because I fucking said so. We're telling Charlie." I said.

I heard Embry. "Telling Charlie what?" He asked.

I didn't want to play 20 fucking questions. Before I could answer Leah butted in. "Well if you would just tell us what your fucking planning to begin with we wouldn't have to ask you so many damn questions." She snapped.

I sighed. She had a point. "We're telling him everything, about us, the cold ones, and imprints." I elaborated. "Anyone else have anymore fucking questions?" I asked tersely.

Quil couldn't leave well enough alone. "Why?" He asked.

Fucking Christ! "Who the fuck cares why? JUST BE THERE AT 8!" I yelled to them all. I didn't wait to hear there responses as I phased back. I had enough of a migraine already trying to figure out what the hell I was going to tell Charlie, I didn't need them nit picking. I was already beginning to regret doing this, and Charlie hadn't even gotten here yet.

It was now 7pm and Bella was in the kitchen making the final preparations to the four pans of lasagna she was making for dinner tonight. She sprinkled the cheese on all four pans and shifted the oven racks around so it could accommodate all four pans. She placed each one in the oven making sure there was enough room so they could cook evenly.

As she prepared to make the salad she turned to Billy. "You know if nothing else, you should at least get a double oven in here. It would make feeding the pack so much easier." She said laughing.

I was watching her from the kitchen table. I always loved watching her in the kitchen, and I nodded my agreement at what she had just said. "I've been telling Billy that for a while." I said chuckling.

Billy just laughed and rolled his eyes as he took a long pull off the beer he was drinking. "Did you remember to pick up more beer, Bella? Something tells me your father may need it." He said his eyes dancing.

Bella rolled her own eyes at Billy. "That was the first thing that went into the cart, because I might need some tonight too, and I don't even drink." She said laughing herself.

That made me laugh. "I can't picture you drunk Bella." I said trying to hide my amusement.

She swatted me with the dish cloth in her hand. She was preparing the salad in a giant bowl; iceberg lettuce, chick peas, feta cheese, baby tomatoes, cut up cucumber, and pine nuts all mixed with a balsamic raspberry vinaigrette She began tearing apart the three heads of lettuce as she threw it into the bowl. On the cutting board next to the bowl she was dicing up the 6 cucumbers and 3 cartons of baby tomatoes, adding them to the bowl as she went. She crossed to the fridge and pulled out two cartons of feta cheese and two cartons of chick peas, adding them in as well.

As she hunted around for the two bags of pine nuts she had brought in I realized how hungry I was when my stomach rumbled noisily. We had an hour until everyone arrived, but I couldn't hold out that long. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten so I got up and stole a few baby tomatoes, popping them all in my mouth at once before she noticed and could get them back.

I grinned at her as she scowled at me. "Those are for the salad Jacob." She huffed.

I just smiled at her. I knew she was nervous so as I munched on them I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against me so that her back was pressed against my chest. "Calm down Bells. There's enough here to feed three battalions." I said chuckling.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm feeding a pack of wolves." She teased right back.

I kissed the side of her neck, which was not a good idea because she melted more into me, causing the friction between us to escalate. I felt myself stir in response to her rubbing against me as she sighed in contentment. The moment was short lived as the pack decided to grace us with their presence early. Which actually worked out since I wanted to apologize for how I treated them earlier. It was uncalled for and I'd been under a lot of stress.

Quil and Embry came into the kitchen. "Damn, Bella, that smells great." Embry gushed while Quil nodded enthusiastically as he snuck a few bites of cucumber.

Bella beamed as she prepared the recipe for the vinaigrette "Quil, you reach for more food, you're going to loose that hand." Bella said with her back to them.

Quil looked alarmed. "How did you?" He began.

I laughed. "When Bella is cooking, she's aware of everything that goes in her kitchen." I said as I located the bags of pine nuts she had been looking for earlier. I set them on the counter next to her as I rubbed my hand along her back.

She saw them and smiled at me. "Thanks babe." She said as she stretched to give me a kiss. I had to stoop down for her to reach my cheek, but she pouted. I smiled as I realized she wanted my lips, so I turned my head to face her. As her lips pressed gently against mine, something stirred in me and I cupped her face as I deepened the kiss. She set the knife down she had been holding and wrapped her arms securely around my waist as I tangled my hands in her hair. She was backed up against the counter as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She obliged with a sigh as our tongues battled each other. Soon her hands were gripping my shirt, her nails digging into my back, eliciting a moan from me.

A throat cleared in the back round. "Unless you both want ice water thrown on you this time, I suggest you cool it." Leah said as she entered the kitchen. She was leaning against the doorway, a smug smile on her lips.

Bella glared at her, but went back to finishing the salad, as I motioned to Leah to grab a seat at the kitchen table where Quil and Embry both were seated. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier today, and for my harshness when I invited you guys here tonight." I started. "I'm stressing about how to tell Charlie all of this, which is why I wanted you all here." I said.

Leah waved it off. "No sweat. This afternoon was a little uncalled for on our part, so it's all good. Besides Bella and I almost went toe to toe earlier." She said laughing. "We got your back Alpha, And Swan's too." She said smirking as she got up.

I smiled my thanks as I rose from the table to hunt down Sam, Paul, and Jared I found them lounging in the living room watching the game with my dad. I plopped down on the couch next to Sam. "No need, we all heard. Apology accepted." He said.

I laughed. "Sometimes I forget we all have great hearing, but it does come in handy." I said. "Where's Emily?" I asked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Colin and Brady are finishing up their patrol so they're gonna bring Emily and Kim when they come. They were making some desserts so she said they'd catch a ride with them. I nodded, glancing at my watch; 45 minutes and counting.

Dad wheeled himself into the kitchen to grab another beer just as Bella was taking the first of the four pans out of the oven. Once she had all four pans out of the oven and cooling on the stove, she got to work on the garlic bread. She made her way over to the fridge just as Billy handed her the butter she had been seeking.

She smiled as she took it from his out stretched hands. "Thanks Billy." She said as she got a knife from the drawer and started cutting the baguettes apart and buttering them. I watched as my dad laid a hand on her arm. "Bella, it'll be alright." He said, trying to reassure her.

She smiled again, her eyes starting to water. "I know, but I'm scared of how he'll react. I mean, we've been lying to him for so long." She said as she ran her hand through her hair haphazardly. She resumed spreading garlic across the 10 halves before adding a bit of shredded cheese to each one. She loaded all the loafs into the oven and reset the timer.

She crossed to the fridge and pulled out a soda and as she cracked it open, she sighed, taking a long swig from it. She took a seat at the kitchen table were Leah was still seated; Embry and Quil having gone out back to wrestle around. She took note of the time, noticing that Charlie should be here in about 15 minutes. She put her head in her hands. She startled when Leah placed her hand on her arm. "We got your back Swan." She reminded her.

Bella smiled weakly. "Thanks Leah." She said.

Leah shrugged. "That's what family is for." She said softly. The front door opened and Emily and Kim came in holding two pies each, followed closely by Colin and Brady who each had a cake in their hands. "Dessert's in the house." Brady announced grinning.

Bella shot up from the table as the timer went off signaling the bread was ready. As she set the halves on the counter to cool Emily entered the kitchen. "Where do you want the desserts Bella?" She asked.

Bella spun around, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know Em." She answered as she sobbed into her hands. "I don't even know where all the food is going, or where we're all sitting." She moaned.

Colin came in the back door just then with a grin spread across his face as he slung an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Just put all the food on the kitchen table, buffet style, the pies put on the kitchen counter, and we'll all sit out back at the two big tables and chairs Brady and I brought with us." He announced.

Bella's head shot up as she looked at Colin. "Seriously?" She asked.

He nodded, proud of himself. "Yep. We just set them up out back." He said as Brady came in as well.

Bella squealed and threw her arms around Colin's neck. "Oh my god, you two are life savers. Thank you so much." She said.

Colin chuckled as he hugged Bella back, but his arms dropped from her immediately, and his eyes widened as I entered the kitchen. "Colin, why are you pawing all over my girl?" I asked trying to hide my grin. I had heard the whole exchange, and was happy they had thought of it since Bella and I hadn't.

Colin sputtered his answer. "I..um..well..you see..I um" He tried to take a step back from Bella, but she wouldn't let go of him. His eyes widened further when he realized she wasn't letting go of him. "Jake..I..It's not like that..I swear." He stuttered.

I couldn't help it, the grin I had suppressed broke onto my faced as I bellowed out a laugh. "The look on your face is priceless Colin. I know, I'm just messing with you." I said my eyes dancing with laughter. "Thanks for looking out bro." I said laughing as he let out a sigh of relief.

Bella came up to me then, and smiled. "Were is Rachel?" She asked.

I looked at her as I wiped a loan tear off her cheek. "She's at work. She'll be here in an hour." I said as I looked at her big brown eyes widen as we heard a car door slam outside.

She spun around and stood there for a few seconds before she snapped out of her daze. She began to bustle around the kitchen, and we all just watched in amazement as Bella quickly set all 4 pans of lasagna on the warmers on the kitchen table, had all 10 halves of garlic bread sitting next to them, then flew to the other end of the kitchen as she rearranged the pies and set out the salad next to the garlic bread, and set the tables out back; all before Charlie had even made it from his car to the front door. We all just stood there with our mouths open. No one had seen Bella use her super speed besides my father, Leah, and me, and even we weren't used to it yet.

Quil's jaw was on the floor. "Damn Bella." He whispered. "That was incredible." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Bella POV**

I was panicking by the time the knock sounded at the door. Everything was ready, except me. I couldn't do this! My breaths were coming in short pants, and I was beginning to get dizzy, as the kitchen began to whirl around me. Oh shit! I was having a panic attack. I gripped Embry's shoulder, my eyes wide with panic. He elbowed Jacob next to him who, with Leah, took me out back.

Leah's eyes were actually full of concern. "Bella?" She asked placing her hand on both of my shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head as Quil came running out the back door with a glass of water. I gulped it down. "Your dad's in the living room." He said.

I sat in one of the chairs at the long table and put my head in my hands. "I can't do this. "I whispered.

Jake knelt down in front of me. "Can't do what sweetie?" He asked gently.

I felt my eyes tear up again, my panic overwhelming. "I can't tell him. What if he hates me for lying to him? What if he doesn't accept it all?" My eyes widened. "What if he shoots one of you." I said, anguish in my voice.

It was Leah who spoke to me. "Bella listen to me." She began. I turned to face her. "We are all here for you. Every one of us." She said motioning to the wolves out here with us, and the ones still in the house. "Nothing will happen. I promise." She said, sincerity in her voice. "We got your back." She finished.

I nodded, knowing she was right. I tried to regulate my breathing, if for no other reason than I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen to my brain. I felt Jake's hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles, and it actually helped. I felt my breathing return to normal, and my head cleared. I was ready. I could do this! I had my pack to back me up. I had more support then one person usually saw in a lifetime, all in one place.

Just before we entered Sue appeared on the back porch. "Got room for one more." She asked smiling at her daughter.

Leah smiled in return. "Of course mom, there's always room for you." She said as they walked in the house together followed by the rest of us.

The house was full. Dad and Billy were in the living room, both with beers in their hands, watching the game on TV with Sam, Paul, Jared, Colin, Seth, and Brady. Kim, Emily, Leah, and Sue were sitting around the kitchen table chatting about recipes Jake, Quil, Embry, and I had just entered the kitchen when Rachel walked in the front door. Her eyes widened at the amount of people in the house. Paul immediately got up upon her entrance and gave her a hug.

They trailed into the kitchen as Rachel sought out Jacob. As she approached him she looked around at all the food. "What's going on, Jake?" She asked.

Jake looked at Paul in confusion. "We're telling Charlie, everything. Bella cooked dinner. Paul was supposed to text you." He said looking at him intently.

Paul's face dropped. "Shit. I forgot." He said sheepishly. Rachel swatted him on the back of the head.

He grumbled at her. "Ouch!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked scowling.

Rachel glared at him. "A little heads up would of been nice." She shot at him.

I rushed up to them. "Please no fighting tonight? I'm already stressed enough as it is." I pled with them both.

Rachel's anger softened. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll be good. I promise." She said.

Paul was still rubbing his head. "Me too Bella. Sorry." He said.

I heard my father's voice drift into the kitchen. "Bells?" He called.

My eyes widened in panic, and Rachel looked at me. "Breath Bella, it'll be OK" She said.

I steeled myself "Ya dad?" I called.

He made his way into the kitchen as I whirled around to 'busy' myself at the sink washing my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Everything smells great, but you didn't mention anything about everyone being here. Am I missing something?" He asked softly.

I counted silently in my head. One! Two! Three! And as I slowly turned around I said. "Ya, Dad, actually there's a lot you're missing." I finished as I faced him.

His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I watched him silently notice that the scars that had previously adorned my face were gone. He tentatively brought his hand up to trace my face, shivering openly at the coldness. "Bella, you're freezing." He said in a whisper. "What happened to your scars?" He asked his eyes wide as he took in my flawless appearance.

I looked down, unable to meet his gaze as I spoke. "It's why you're here Dad. All your questions will be answered, but can we at least eat first?" I whispered.

He nodded dumbly, still in shock. I jumped as Jake's voice filled the house. "OK everyone. Let's eat this wonderful meal Bella lovingly and painstakingly made for us." He yelled.

I heard a collective whooping as the non shifters gathered first because if the wolves gathered first there'd be nothing left. Everyone helped themselves to heaping plates of lasagna. As everyone rotated through and made their plates, I saw Sam approaching me with a plate in his hand. "Bella, this lasagna is amazing." He said as he shoved another bite into his mouth.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks Sam." I whispered.

He set his plate on the counter as he turned to me. "Bella, you're one of the strongest people I know. You'll be fine." He said trying to reassure me.

I nodded numbly, surprised by his words, as he went to find a seat out back. I was beyond terrified, and while everyone was busy talking and eating, I slipped away and made my way to Jake's room. It was dark, which was fine with me since I could now see in the dark.

I curled up at the head of his bed with a pillow and just thought about everything we were about to expose to my father, and an overwhelming fear and sadness crept over me. As I hugged Jake's pillow to my chest I felt the tears fill my eyes. Things were never going to be the same again, and I couldn't stop the onslaught as the tears just fell from my eyes.

I hugged Jake's pillow to my chest as the sobs racked my body. I couldn't reign in my emotions, and they were all over the damn place! I was so distraught, and in my own world that I never even heard the door to Jake's room open, but I felt the bed shift as he sat on it. He gathered me into his arms, and shifted me into his lap. I curled into a ball in his lap, burying my face in his chest as his arms wrapped comfortingly around my small frame.

My sobs hadn't slowed any, in fact they got worse, but I did feel the warmth of him seeping into my body which helped soothe me a bit. He didn't talk to me, just held me because he knew I needed to get this out of my system. He began to slowly rock me back and forth, and I felt myself become sleepy.

After a few minutes he took my face in his hands and whispered. "I love you Bells. If you don't want to do this" He began.

I shook my head. "No. I want to do this." She said. "I'm just afraid that Charlie will never look at us the same." She said.

He switched his lamp on then so he could look at me. "Charlie loves you Bella, more than anything in this world. He is the only person who loves you as much as I do, if not more. Trust me when I tell you that he will be OK with this. It may not be right away, but he will be OK with this." He said softly as he stroked my cheek.

I sighed. "I know he loves me, but I'm not sure I can handle him looking at me the way Leah did a few weeks ago." I said.

I swear that girl has radar when I talk about her because she entered the room then. "You just caught me by surprise Bella. I know I overreacted, and I'm sorry if that hurt you, but look at it from our stand point." She said as she joined us on the bed. "You did the same thing when you first found out about us. Granted you are good with weird, but still, it's a natural reaction to finding out about things that you think can't possibly be real." She said softly.

I nodded. "You're right!" I said as I extricated myself from Jacob's embrace. I took a deep breath. "I'm ready." I said as I composed myself.

Leah surprised me by handing me a plate of food. "But first you need to eat something." She said smiling. "I managed to get a plate before the heathens ate it all." She said chuckling.

I swallowed thickly. "Thanks, but I'm not sure if I can stomach anything right now." I admitted. I took a few small bites though before I put the plate down to save for later.

I walked to the door, took a few deep breaths, and opened it. As we rejoined everyone, I knew everyone who had heightened hearing knew what happened. I got warm smiles, and pats on the back as everyone thanked me for dinner and gushed about how great it was. I kept forgetting how big my family was, and it served as a great strength for me as I remembered the point of this whole dinner.

My father had finally caught up with me. "Dinner was great Bells, but why I am here? You said Billy needed to talk to me so why is everyone else here as well?" He asked.

Billy chose that moment to roll over to us. "I do need to speak with you old friend, but everyone is here as a part of what I need to tell you." He answered.

My father looked a little nervous. "Does this have anything to do with why Bella's scars are gone?" He asked.

Billy nodded as he handed him the beer he had in his hand. "Why don't we take a seat in the living room Charlie." He said as he and my father made their way over. Billy wheeled to his normal spot and Charlie sat in the recliner he usually sat in when they watched their games. Jake, Leah, and I took the couch while everyone else either pulled up chairs from the tables, or took a seat on the floor. The silence was deafening, and you could hear a pin drop as everyone got settled.

Finally my father couldn't take the silence anymore. "OK, I'm all ears. Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked looking around at everyone nervously.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella POV**

Jake and Billy shared a look and I saw the slight nod Jake gave his father as he put his arm protectively around me. Billy maneuvered so that he was facing Charlie. "I'm not going to lie to you, what I'm about to tell you will come as a great shock to you, and you're not going to believe it, but that is why everyone else is here." He started. My father nodded for him to go on. Billy took a long drink of his beer before he began, and my father followed suit. "You remember the stories I've told at the bonfires, about our legends?" He asked.

My father nodded. "Yes." He answered.

Billy leaned forward. "They are all true, every single one of them." He said.

My father's eyes widened. "What?" He asked dumbly.

Billy looked at Sue this time. She nodded. They had chatted after Jake and I had convinced him that telling my father was the right thing to do. He had at least wanted to give the elders a heads up, but once he told her what my argument had been, she had agreed that I was right. "The protectors of La Push are shape shifters, Charlie. They are the boys sitting in this room." He said.

Leah scoffed. "Excuse me?" She said, her eyebrows raised.

Billy chuckled. "I'm sorry Leah. They are the boys, and girl, in this room." He amended looking pointedly at her.

She smiled. "Thank you." She laughed.

Charlie had been silent. "You mean to tell me that they can turn into different things at will?" He asked astonished.

I shook my head. "No dad, just werewolves. Big giant horse sized wolves." I said. "You remember when I told you and Harry that I had seen wolves in the forest last year?" I asked slowly. My father nodded at me, a pang of grief washed over his face at the mention of Harry. "That was them that I saw, only at the time I didn't know it was them." I said.

Charlie was white as a ghost as he took this information in. "OK so my best friend's son, and all his friends, can turn into wolves. What does this have to do with what's happened to you Bells?" He asked.

Billy spoke again. "Well that's the second part of what we have to tell you. You remember the other part of the legends, about the cold ones?" He asked. My father nodded again. "The cold ones are what triggers the changing of the boys, and Leah." Billy hurriedly said before she could interject again. "They are the natural enemies of the wolves." He said.

Charlie gulped as he asked his next question. "And what are the cold ones?" He asked.

I knew I needed to delve into this, so I was the one that answered. "They're vampires, Dad." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "You expect me to believe that vampires and werewolves exist?" He scoffed. He looked around. "Where's the camera?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Camera?" I asked.

He nodded. "Ya you know the shows where they tell the person something, like a hidden camera reality show? Because it ain't April, so I know it's no April Fools joke." He said, rapidly loosing his cool. He downed the beer in his hand, and Seth immediately handed him another one. He weakly smiled his thanks at Seth.

I shook my head. "No camera dad this is all real." I said getting irritated that he thought I would make this up.

My father looked at Sue. "Are you really buying into this crap, Sue?" He asked incredulously

Sue looked at her hands in her lap. "It's all true Charlie. I'm sorry." She said.

Charlie looked at Billy. "Did Harry know about all this?" He asked.

Billy nodded. "Harry was an Elder, like Old Quil, and I. Now that Harry is gone, Sue has taken his place Charlie." He said slowly.

Charlie shook his head and got up. "You all are certifiably insane. Thanks for dinner, Bella, we're leaving." He said as he began to get angry.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving dad." I said defiantly

Charlie's angry look was not to be trifled with. "Bella! I SAID NOW!" He bellowed. I felt Jacob start to vibrate, and a low growl sounded from Leah.

Jake tightened his hold on me. "Charlie calm down." He said slowly, and I knew he was trying to stabilize his anger.

Charlie whirled on him. "Do not tell me to calm down Jake." He yelled. "Bella? We're leaving." He said again to me, clearly angry.

I lifted my eyes to meet his. "No." I said again, conviction clear in my voice.

Charlie's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of my arm. "Charlie no!" Billy screamed.

It all happened so fast I'm not even sure what actually happened. As soon as Charlie's hand made contact with my arm, all hell broke loose. There were growls coming from every side of me, and I heard someone yell "What the fuck" as I was lifted and brought out back into the middle of the yard. "It's OK Bella, I got you." I heard Embry say.

I looked up as soon as he put me down and saw Sam struggling to get my father outside as everyone else herded Leah and Jacob outside. Billy and Sue came out last. Charlie shook himself out of Sam's grasp and made another attempt to get to me, just as Leah and Jacob phased and rallied around me.

A look of horror was on my father's face as he saw the wolves next to me. "Bella. Get away from them." He screamed as he took a step towards me again.

Leah and Jacob growled, and he stopped. "Dad no." I said loudly. "They won't hurt me. It's just Leah and Jake." I said as I laid a hand on the soft russet fur of Jake and the soft gray fur of Leah. I smiled at both of them. "They're just a bit over protective of me." I said. Jake turned towards me, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a crooked smile, and he licked my face. "Eww Jake." I said laughing as I used my shirt to wipe my face. Leah turned towards me then. "Don't even think about it Leah." I warned. She huffed, but I knew she was smiling.

Everyone was huddled on the porch except the three of us who were in the middle of the yard. Charlie's eyes were so wide I thought they'd stay that way permanently. Sue jogged out to Leah with some clothes that Leah took gently in her muzzle and ran for the tree line so she could phase back and get dressed. Jake on the other hand was having an issue phasing back. Even though he knew my father, his wolf thought he was endangering his imprint.

Leah came back up onto the porch dressed, and as she watched the scene in front of her unfold, she was impressed. I cradled Jake's muzzle in my hands, placing a soft kiss on his nose. "It's OK baby. He wasn't going to hurt me. I understand why you reacted the way you did, but I need for you to phase back now. OK?" I said softly.

Jake whined and nuzzled me gently. I turned back around to the crowd of people on the porch. "Billy, would you please grab Jake some clothes." I asked. He nodded and wheeled himself inside.

While he did that, my father finally spoke. "Jake?" He hesitantly asked. Jake looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." He said. Jake whined in response.

I looked at my father. "Do you want to come closer?" I asked him.

I could see him gulp from where I was, but he slowly made his way down the porch steps. "He won't hurt me will he?" He asked softly.

In response Jake lowered himself to show he meant Charlie no harm. I shook my head no as I climbed onto him, laying my body flat on him as I rested my head on his massive one. Charlie was watching me, astonished, as I lay down on the massive wolf. When he finally reached Jake he stopped and just stared in awe at him.

Charlie cocked his head to the side. "Jake, is that you?" He asked.

Jake's tongue came out of his mouth and swiped up Charlie's face. I slapped my hand over my mouth to hide my laughing as Charlie just stood there stunned. After a few minutes he spoke. "I'm not sure what's worse; that I was licked by a giant wolf, or that the wolf was Jake." He said suddenly bursting out laughing. At his laugh I let mine loose, and so did everyone else. Sam came forward then with the clothes Billy had handed him for Jake. I slid off Jake, and he did the same as Leah, then joined us again on the back porch.

I looked around. "OK lets take this back into the house shall we?" I said looking at my dad. "Unfortunately there's one more piece of business we have to tell you Dad." I said looking apologetically at him. He sighed as we all filed into the house and took our seats again.

My dad made it to his seat with a new beer, and one for Billy. I myself had also grabbed a beer and chugged half if it before I made it back to my seat. My dad looked at me, but said nothing, as he chugged most of his own. "OK, hit me." He said.

Billy spoke. "The third thing we have to tell you has to do with what has happened to Bella, but before we get there, we need to finish the second part that you kind of freaked out about." He chuckled. "The cold ones, as you were told, are vampires." He said matter of factually

Dad nodded. "Ya I got that, but I'm not sure what this has to do with Bella." He said.

Billy looked at me. "You wanna take this one?" He asked.

I nodded. "OK Dad, you can't freak out. What's done is done, and we don't know how long it'll last." I said. I took a deep breath before I went on. "A few weeks ago I was attacked by a very sadistic vampire." I started, waiting to see if he'd react. When he didn't I went on. "I was bit, but the venom was sucked out of me in time before I was turned. Dr. Cullen had to bite me to get the venom out, and he succeed except the venom from the first vampire left traces of some of their traits if you will. The flawless skin, the fact that I'm cold, among a few other things." I whispered.

My dad was silent. So silent in fact it was starting to creep me out. "Charlie?" Billy asked.

It almost seemed as if my dad was in a catatonic state; almost. He blinked once, twice, three times before he looked at me. "Let me get this straight." He downed the rest of his beer. "Seth?" He held up his empty bottle. Seth returned with a new one. Dad downed most of that one too. What was that, his 5th or 6th? "So you were attacked by a vampire. You're obviously OK seeing as how you're sitting here telling me the story." He finished the beer. "And now because Dr. Cullen didn't really remove all the venom you have traits of a vampire." He stopped. "Wait. The Cullen's are vampires?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes." I said.

He nodded his head, held his beer up to Seth who got him another one, and me as well. "The Cullen's are vampires." He took a big gulp. "Why shouldn't they be vampires? I knew something was off about them. They were too damn perfect. With they're perfect skin and they're perfect hair, and their perfect...wait, why are they're eyes gold?" He asked seemingly talking to himself. Then he redirected the last question to whoever decided to answer.

Sue looked at Charlie. "The Cullens are what we call 'vegetarian' vampires, they feed off the blood of animals. A vampire with red eyes feeds off of humans." She said.

Charlie ended up spitting that drink of his beer out. "Wait! Vegetarian vampires?" He started laughing. "Is there really such a thing?" He said between giggles.

Oh crap! My dad was drunk. "Jake, he's drunk." I whispered to him.

Jake was snickering. "Ya I know, it's great." He said laughing.

I glared at him. "How is this great, he's not going to take us seriously." I scowled as I watched my Dad giggle like a 2 year old.

He leaned over to me. "Well look at this way we could have so much fun with him." He said as he kissed my neck.

I swatted him away as I giggled. "But we have more to tell him." I whined.

He smiled. "Just run around him in circles a few times with your speed, that'll sober him up." He said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh myself, but unfortunately he may be right. We needed a way to sober him up, and fast. "You could always phase again." I said grinning.

A voice interrupted us. "What are you two whispering about over here?" My dad asked, except unexpectedly he was standing right in front of us swaying on his feet.

My eyes widened. "Here goes nothing." I said to Jake as I stood up, pushing my father gently so I had room as I picked him up off the ground, over my head, and carried him back to his seat.

By the time we made it back to his recliner is mouth was wide open. "Isabella Marie Swan, you put me down right now." He slurred wide eyed.

Quil and Embry howled with laughter, and even Sue snickered a bit. I turned to the group, man handling him until he was sideways, and I had him with both hands in the air. "How many reps do you think I can do with him." I said laughing as I pushed him up and down in the air a few times.

Suddenly all laughter ceased, and as I looked up I noticed him looking a little green. "Bells, I think I might throw up." He muttered.

I put him down and he bolted to the bathroom, bumping into the wall on the way, and slamming the door shut behind him. You didn't need enhanced hearing to hear him retching into the toilet.

As I looked back at everyone sheepishly, they all burst out laughing. Even Billy was holding his sides as his laughter overtook him. Rachel, Emily and Kim were falling all over each other as they laughed, and Leah even snorted really loudly which stopped everyone from laughing as they stared at her. Then she started laughing all over again.

We heard the toilet flush as Charlie emerged out of the bathroom. "Do me a favor Bells, and never do that again." He said as he eased himself into his seat. He gratefully accepted the glass of water Seth brought him, and after taking a few slow sips he wiped his mouth and looked at me. "So you're half vampire is what you're telling me." He said. I nodded. "What else can you do?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I can run really fast and I don't trip anymore." I said.

He grimaced. "Hopefully you don't crave blood." He whispered to himself.

I looked at him. "No. I don't crave blood." I said. His head snapped towards me. "I have really good hearing too." I stated smiling.

He was silent for a long time as he looked around the room. It was the longest ten minutes of my life when he finally spoke. "OK, I've had enough for tonight. I'm going to head home, sleep this off, and we'll talk in the morning." He said as he got up.

I got up too. "Dad, you're not driving home yourself. If you insist on going home Seth with drive you." I said.

Dad looked at Seth. "He's 15 years old Bella. I'm a cop, how am I supposed to let him drive me home? How's he gonna get back?" He asked.

Seth answered. "I'll run back." He said nonchalantly. Dad started to open his mouth, but thought better of it. He got up, thanked everyone for dinner, apologized for his behavior, and he and Seth headed out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Charlie POV**

I knew it was true. I had evidence. I had seen it with my own two eyes. Yet my brain was refusing to believe it. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my best friend of oh I don't know, forever, hid the fact that his son, who was like a son to me, could morph into a giant wolf. Not to mention that this was happening because there were vampires in Forks, and my daughter was now half vampire because she was attacked, and bitten, by one.

Ya, it was official, I was insane, living in a nightmare that I would hopefully wake up from sometime soon. The only problem with that theory was last night my daughter had bench pressed me like I was a fly. Bella weighed 110 lbs, maybe, and I weighed 175 lbs, yet she had lifted me like I weighed nothing. And I had seen Jacob and Leah as wolves. Leah, who was the daughter of my other best friend for forever as well, well until his untimely death almost 2 months ago. Leah and Seth, who I'd known since they were born.

I had no idea what to do with this information I was given, and suddenly wondered why they were telling me now. It couldn't be because they were wolves, or because Bella was now half vampire, because this had obviously been going on for a few weeks, and if that was the case why wasn't I told about these possibilities from the get go? There was more to this story, I knew that, but what I didn't know was what. And I wasn't sure how much more I could actually take either, but I knew the cop in me wouldn't be able to rest until I knew the whole story, and I knew the father in me wouldn't be able to either. So here I was, after nursing a hell of a hang over all morning, making the drive back to La Push to get the rest of my answers.

As I drove down the familiar drive way that would lead me to my best friend's house I looked around slowly, and realized everything still looked the same. I asked myself if I was really going to be able to handle all of this, and came to the startling realization that despite everything I learned these were the same kids I had watched grow up. So they could morph into giant wolves. Yes it was weird, but what they did was amazing. They battled monsters to keep the rest of us safe, and no one, myself included, knew how much they put their lives on the line to keep us safe. I wanted to know everything, I needed to know everything.

And that brought me back to Bella, if she could do this I could do this because she was still my daughter, and I knew I couldn't not have her in my life. I knew that if I didn't accept this that I would inadvertently push her away, and I realized that although I was the parent, I needed her. And she needed me to be OK with this. As my tires crunched over the rocks in front of Billy's house I realized just how much courage it had taken Bella, all of them really, to let me in on all of this. I knew she was worried about how I'd see her, how I'd react, and a part of me felt like I'd let her down by how I had reacted to all of this. I made a new resolve, to take this in stride, but to ultimately be OK with it all.

I sat in the car for a few minutes, just trying to regulate my breathing. I had lost one best friend, and I now had a sinking suspicion I knew why, but I wasn't going to loose another best friend over this. I got out of the car and walked to the door, but before I could knock it was swung wide open, and there was Billy Black, my best friend in the world. I stood there staring at him while he stood there staring at me, both of us at an impasse. I smiled as best I could, and did something I hadn't done in a long time, I hugged my friend. I mainly did it because of what I just realized probably happened to Harry, but I also did it so he could know that I was trying to be OK with this.

He wrapped his arms around me, and we just stood there. "Thank you. I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you until now, but thank you for being here." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

As he ushered me in the house I saw Bella and Jake in the kitchen whispering softly to each other. She looked scared, and I knew, being the boy Jake was, that he was trying to reassure her that my being here was a good sign. I saw her take a deep breath, and she slowly began to walk over to me. Each step she took was timid, and I was ashamed that my own daughter was afraid of how I'd look at her. I closed the gap between us quickly, needing her in my arms.

As I hugged her she whispered. "Daddy? Please don't be mad, please don't hate me for what I am. I need you." She pled as she choked back a sob, gripping me tighter.

I felt my own voice break as I whispered back to her. "I could never hate you, Bells. I admit it was a lot to take in, but you're my baby girl, and I'll support you no matter what." I said as the tears finally escaped my eyes.

As she let me go, I wiped the tear from her cheek, and I noticed Jake standing off to the side. Despite his formidable size he looked just like the little boy who had his heart broken when Renee took Bella from him all those years ago. I reached my hand out to him, and he tentatively took it, looking shocked that I had made the gesture to begin with. When I firmly had his hand I brought him in for a hug. He had to stoop to hug me he was so tall, but as I hugged him I whispered to him. "Don't worry I'm not taking her from you." I said as I awkwardly hugged him. "But please don't take her from me either." I begged.

He chuckled. "Thanks Charlie." He said in a hushed tone. "I wouldn't dream of it." He reassured me.

Billy handed me a cup of coffee and motioned for me to sit. "I'd ask what brings you here, but something tells me you're looking for more answers." He said in a serious tone. "First I have to let you know despite how it looks we weren't unintentionally keeping all this from you. Bella wasn't even supposed to know, but being the smart resilient girl she is she figured it all out on her own. It's a tribe thing. Outsiders aren't supposed to know." He said.

I smiled tightly. "I figured it was something like that which leads me to my first question. Why now?" I asked.

Billy took a deep breath. "We realized after you left last night that we never made it to this topic. Wolves have a thing called imprinting which is how the wolf continues its heritage so to speak. The wolf seeks out the most suitable mate for itself and imprints on her. Jacob has imprinted on Bella. The unusual thing is that it happened at all. Not because she isn't a remarkable young woman, but because she is what we refer to as a 'paleface'." Billy said sarcastically, chuckling at the look on my face.

I was grimacing. "Do you know how racist that sounds." I asked.

Billy nodded. "Yes, I know, but it was necessary for you to understand that I don't believe in that. Jacob's grandfather imprinted on a paleface so that is one reason I believe Jacob's wolf didn't discriminate." He said.

Bella began to laugh. "Billy that's just wrong." She said.

Billy laughed, but then became more serious. "The odd thing that we're still trying to figure out is that the imprint happened after Bella sustained her changes. The wolf still believed that Bella was the best match for him despite her being half his enemy." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So this imprinting thing, do all the wolves do it?" I asked.

Jake shook his head. "No it's actually a rare thing, only a few have done it. Quil, Paul, Jared, myself, and Sam." He said.

I looked incredulously at him. "That's half of you, how is that rare?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We honestly don't know that much about it, any of it, for that matter. The last pack to have existed was my grandfather's. He was the Alpha of his pack, and that was because the Cullen's were here. We have a treaty with them that was established by my grandfather. As long as they don't feed off of humans, they can remain as they are." I said.

I scrubbed my hand over my face. "I see. And were you always Alpha?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No Sam was the first one to phase so he was Alpha, I wasn't ready for it when I phased. Still needed to be shown how to do everything, but we noticed as time went on that I was able to defy Sam because I was actually rightful Alpha." He answered. "It wasn't until later, a month ago or so, that I claimed Alpha." He continued.

I nodded. "And what made you claim Alpha?" He asked.

I watched him nervously exchange a glance with Bella, and immediately knew I wasn't going to like this answer. It was Bella who answered me. "You remember that 'accident' I supposedly was in a few months ago?" She asked softly. I nodded as I sipped my coffee. "Well, it wasn't an accident." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I was attacked by another vampire." She said.

I choked on my coffee, spewing it out through my nose. "What?!" I said. I turned to Jake. "No offense, but for supposedly being a protector, you haven't protected my daughter from much have you?" He said angrily.

Bella put her hand on Jake's arm, and her eyes immediately flew to me, and I saw the rage in them. "That's not fair Dad. No one knew. The Cullen siblings go to school with me, and at the time I didn't know what they were, but one of the sons, Edward, became infatuated with me, and started stalking me. He knew everything about me, even that Mom lives in Florida." She said vehemently. "I didn't want anyone knowing because I didn't want them to get hurt. I was attacked the day after almost being crushed by Tyler's van, when I was at the bookstore in Port Angeles, and Edward, who had followed me, saved me from being raped by 5 guys." She said.

I exploded. "How did I not know about this?" I yelled.

She shrugged. "Simple, no one told you." She said. "You have to understand Dad, you couldn't know about all this stuff, and we already told you why. By this time I had already figured out Edward's secret, with a little unintentional help from Jake." She refilled our coffee cups. "So anyway at first we thought maybe Edward was OK, but I later found out from his father that I am what's called a 'singer', basically my blood calls to vampires, it's sweeter, or whatever. Anyway, this drove Edward slowly mad, until he attacked me at school a month ago." She said.

Something finally clicked. "That's why you were adamant about not going to school." I said as realization finally hit me.

She nodded. "Although I've missed enough. I really do need to get back." She said.

Jake shook his head. "Absolutely not Bella. It's not safe." He said.

She turned to Jake, her look softening. "Jake, I'll be OK, we can continue patrol the way we have been if it'll make you feel better, but don't forget, I can protect myself now." She whispered as she lovingly stroked his face.

He took her face in his hands, and I could see how much he loved my daughter as he gazed into her eyes. "I know love, I just don't want anything more to happen to you." He said sadly.

I shook my head, realizing what an ass I had been to accuse him of not taking care of her. Any idiot could see how much he adored her. "Jake. I'm sorry for what I said before. I never thought about what it did to you that these things happened to Bella, and how it would affect you." I said ashamed of myself.

Jake shook his head. "I appreciate that, but you're right. I've failed her, and I'll never forgive myself for that." He said, and I swear I watched his heart break.

Bella wasn't having any of it. "Do not say that Jacob. It was out of your hands." She said as she laced his fingers with her own. "Anyway, we're getting way off topic." She laughed.

I smiled wryly. "So Edward attacked you at school." I said helping to get her back on track. She nodded. I'm not sure if I wanted to know the answer to my next question, but I asked it anyway. "How bad was the attack Bella?" I asked slowly.

Bella looked at me, and her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes filled with tears. "It was bad dad, as bad as it could get." Was her answer as she looked me in the eyes willing me to understand.

It took me a full minute to understand her meaning, and my eyes clouded. "He..He raped you?" I asked quietly. I couldn't even get the words out, and I hoped to god that I was wrong. She nodded as tears fell from her eyes. Jake wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest, and I noticed that he was crying too.

I looked at Billy. "Tell me you didn't know about this." I whispered. His look told me he did, and I felt my anger boil over. "How the fuck could you not tell me that my own daughter was raped, Billy?" I exploded.

Billy's eyes were tearing. "Charlie, I couldn't. You have to understand." He started.

I cut him off as I rose from the table pacing the kitchen. "Don't give me that bullshit about tribe shit. MY OWN DAUGHTER WAS VIOLATED, AND I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT IT!" I screamed. "What else are you hiding from me?" He yelled.

I hadn't even realized Bella had come over to me until I felt her hand on my arm. She turned me around to face her, tears streaming down her face still. "It's not Billy's fault, dad, please don't be mad at him." She choked out. "I couldn't face the truth enough to tell you." She whispered as she looked down. "I was ashamed." She said softly.

I took her by the shoulders. "Bella this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong, and you have nothing to be ashamed about." I said as I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I said as I rubbed her back.

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "He toyed with me about whether he was going to turn me or not, but decided he was going to wait to do that until he could do this to me again." She said softly.

I was speechless. There were no words for what I wanted to do to him, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything to him because of what he was. I turned to Jake. "Jacob?!" I said his name sternly.

He looked at me. "Ya Charlie?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "You promise me that you will get this son of a bitch, and if you can, I want to watch you rip him apart." I said with malice.

He rose to meet me. "I promise you Charlie, he won't get away with this." He promised.

I ran my hand over my face. "So what happened next." I asked.

Bella took a deep breath as she sat down after filling her coffee again. "Well Carlisle, that's Dr. Cullen, and Old Quil fixed me up as best they could. When I was home after you grounded me I ended tearing my stitches, and was on my way to see Carlisle with Embry when James, that's the other vampire who attacked me, attacked." She said taking a drink of her coffee.

I waved my hands. "Wait, so you were attacked by two vampires in a span of 3 days?" I asked incredulously Bella nodded. "That so explains your nightmares." I said not helping my laughing.

She smiled. "So James attacked me, and Embry fought him off, almost getting killed in the process, but James was fast, and malicious. I got away while Embry fought him and made it the clearing just beyond the Cullen's mansion before James caught me. He bit me, and I screamed for the Cullen's. Vampires have exceptional hearing as you discovered last night, and so do the wolves. They made it there and while Esme, that's Carlisle's wife, and Carlisle took me to their house, the rest of the kids killed James and burned him." She said.

My eyes widened. "So that's the reason for the outbreak of forest fires?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "Vampires can be killed, by us, but they can regenerate if they are close enough to their parts so we burn them to prevent that from happening." He answered.

Bella nodded. "So the venom was burning, spreading fast, and Carlisle tried an experimental drug to remove it but it wasn't working." She took a breath.

I knew where she was headed with this. "And that's when he bit you to get it all out?" I asked. She nodded. "But it didn't exactly work." I whispered.

She shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately no. I was grateful for our busy schedules these past few weeks because I had no idea how to explain to you what had happened, why all the scars were gone." She whispered absentmindedly tracing her fingers along her now absent scars.

I felt like a complete ass that all this was happening with my daughter and I hadn't a clue. I grabbed her hand, and Jake's, and looked at Billy. "I understand you were trying to protect me, and I'm grateful for that, but please, promise me, now that I know, please don't hide anything else from me. Ever." I said. They all nodded.

Bella looked at me. "I'm glad you know for the sole reason that we don't have to lie to you anymore, but I won't lie to you and tell you that I'm not concerned for your safety. Bullets don't stop vampires Dad." She said softly.

Jake looked at her. "Don't worry Bells, as before, Charlie will have wolves looking out for him, both at home, and at the station." He assured her. I couldn't believe the boy in front of me. Really he was a man, he always had been since he had always dealt with so much. First taking on the responsibility of looking out for Billy, and now with this. I was so proud of him my heart hurt.

I looked at Jake. "Jacob, I'm so proud of the man you are becoming, as I'm sure Billy is too, and I couldn't think of a better person for Bella to be with." I said.

Bella's eyes watered, and Jake blushed a bit. "Thanks Charlie, that means a lot coming from you." He said warmly looking at Bella.

OK I had beat around the bush enough. I had to know about Harry. "Um, there's one more thing I need to know, now that I know all of this. Harry was killed by vampires wasn't he?" I asked.

Billy looked down, and Bella looked at Jacob. "Um, actually there's something about that I need to tell you all." Bella said sadly.

Billy looked at her at the same time I did. "What is it Bella?" Billy asked.

She looked at her hands for a few minutes before she looked back up at us, tears running down her cheeks again. I swear she had an endless supply. "Harry's death is my fault." She whispered brokenly.

Billy's confused look matched my own, but it was Jake who asked the question. "What do you mean Bella?" He said taking her hand in his own.

Bella took a deep breath. "While James was toying with me he admitted that he followed Harry home because he could smell my scent on him from when he was here for the meeting after Edward attacked me." She said softly wiping at her eyes. She looked at me and Billy. "I'm so sorry. It's because James was looking for me that Harry was killed once James figured out I wasn't there." She said.

I knew I had to be the one to console her. "Bella that wasn't your fault. Harry was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Please don't take that guilt on. If nothing else remember that the vampire who killed Harry is the same one who attacked you, and he's now gone." I said hoping I was helping. I knew Bella though. I knew she'd take this guilt on.

I hadn't anticipated the other reason for her guilt though. "Oh no! How are Leah, Sue, and Seth ever going to forgive me for getting Harry killed?" She asked as she began to sob openly. "And Leah and I were just starting to get along." She wailed.

I hated to do this, but I had a few more questions that Harry's memory had triggered. "I'm sorry." I said smiling sheepishly.

Billy chuckled. "Still more questions?" He asked.

I grunted. "I fear I'll always have them." I winced.

Jake looked at me. "What's your question?" He asked as he was rubbing circles on Bella's back. I still couldn't get over how in tune with Bella he was.

I looked at Billy. "The whole Leah, Sam, and Emily thing. Was that imprinting?" I asked.

Billy chuckled. "You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for Charlie." He said. Then he nodded sadly. "Sam had phased so he was told to stay away from Leah so he wouldn't hurt her until he could control himself better." He said. Sam tried to see Leah, but Emily opened the door. Sam immediately imprinted. They both tried to resist the imprint, but it did no good, Leah was devastated. Which is the reason for most if her bitterness. She never could understand why Sam's wolf didn't want her, but we also had no idea she'd phase. She's the first female shape shifter in history, so hopefully one day she'll realize her call was greater." He sighed sadly.

This brought me to my last question, and I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. "And Emily's face." I asked quietly.

Bella exploded. "Yes Dad. Sam was just learning to phase, he and Emily were fighting, and she got too close when he phased. No I don't fear that happening with Jake, he is careful, and I know his warning signs. Not to mention he's got greater control then the others." She breathed. She looked up sheepishly. "Sorry. It's a sore subject, but I trust Jake with my life." She said as she gazed lovingly at him.

In that moment I knew Jake would die for Bella. "I do too." I answered.

Jake snapped his head in my direction. "Thanks Charlie." He said smiling at me.

But I couldn't resist doing my do diligence as a father. "But if you do hurt her, I'll find a way to hurt you boy." I said. He just swallowed and nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Bella POV**

So Dad knew everything, and was taking it in stride, just like he promised. I was glad he knew everything. It was much easier with him knowing things, and I didn't have to lie to him anymore. It put much less stress on me, and now we could all talk out in the open. We were having a Bonfire tonight to celebrate Charlie's inclusion, so to speak. Really our Bonfires were just an excuse for everyone to eat, and now Charlie understood why so much food was prepared for these things.

I on the other hand had a lot to do to catch up on the four weeks I had missed of school. I had had Charlie go to my school and speak with my teachers, letting them know I had been really sick after my accident. He collected all my make up work and extra credit work so I could catch up and still be able to graduate to the next grade. In reality who was going to say no to the police chief of Forks, which is one of the reasons I had him do it instead of me. The other reason was because I wasn't ready to face Forks High yet. There were still too many bad memories, and even though I knew Edward was no where to be found, and that I could take care of myself, I still was hesitant, but I knew it would be hard enough to catch up at this rate, and I couldn't miss anymore school.

So with four weeks worth of math, science, history, and English to make up I was confined to my room for what felt like forever until I had gotten the bulk of it done. Lucky for me the four weeks I missed led us right to winter break so I had the two weeks of winter break to catch up. Five days later, after being holed up in my room for 6 hours a day dedicated just to school work, I only had 3 assignments left for each subject, 2 extra credits for science, and a week and a half left of the break to get it done. I was thoroughly exhausted by the time I dragged myself to bed. I don't think my head even hit the pillow before I was out.

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the first rays of light hit my face, or so I thought. Glancing over to my clock I squinted to read the time, 10am. I did a double take, 10am!? Shit, I was late for school. I sprung out of bed, holding my head as the room began to spin. Once it subsided I sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it as I threw up in the toilet. As I rinsed my mouth out I remembered that I was on winter break. I laughed at myself as I brushed my teeth and combed the tangles out of my hair.

As I walked back to my bedroom I could smell bacon and eggs, and a wave of nausea hit me. Bacon and eggs? Charlie can't cook! But my stomach rumbled nonetheless, and I realized I was starving, not being able to remember when the last time I actually ate was. I rummaged through my closet until I found my favorite jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt, but frowned when I had trouble buttoning my jeans. I threw on my sneakers, and made my way downstairs. I had a hell of a migraine from being up til 2 in the morning the previous night working on an English paper. And I needed caffeine if I was going to stay awake until the Bonfire tonight. As I rounded the corner I saw Jake, Billy, Sue and Charlie in the kitchen, and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

Jake noticed me first, a wide grin breaking across his face as he crossed the kitchen in two strides, and wrapped his arms around me. "Morning sunshine. You look beautiful." He said as he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, lingering until I was breathless and dizzy.

My dad cleared his throat noisily. "Alright. No PDAs in my kitchen. Not when you're expecting me to keep food down." Charlie laughed even though he was blushing. I noticed his eyes were shinning, and he looked happy. "You want coffee Bella?" He asked as he rose from his seat.

I plopped down unceremoniously in his vacant chair. "Oh god yes please. I was up late last night finishing that stupid English paper. I have a migraine and I feel like the walking dead." I said groaning into my hands as my head hit the table. "Ow." I mumbled once I realized that that wasn't the best thing to do, and it definitely didn't help my headache.

He chuckled as he set a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of me, and the smell sickened me. What the hell is wrong with me? "I was wondering why you weren't down yet. Why'd you get up, you could have slept longer." He said tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "The sun had other plans for me." I breathed as I took a sip of the steaming hot liquid. It immediately sent a jolt of energy through my body, or at least my brain thought it did. I suddenly felt more awake, but my stomach protested as it almost came back up, but grumbled loudly then.

I blushed as Billy laughed. "Someone is apparently hungry. Jake when's the food going to be ready?" He barked even though he was smiling.

The answer to that question was answered when a pipping hot plate was set in front of me. "For my lady." He said gallantly bowing.

I smiled at him, until I looked down at my plate. Scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, and an English muffin sat before me. "You forget I'm not a wolf Jake. There's no way I'll be able to finish all this." I said eyeing my plate. "But it looks damn good." I said as my stomach screamed at me then to feed it.

Jake sat down next to me after getting everyone else their plates. "Don't worry hunny, it won't go to waste. I'll eat whatever you don't eat." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

We all laughed as we dug into our food. Miraculously I cleared almost my entire plate, almost, and true to his word, Jake finished my plate after having two whole ones to himself.

Charlie was staring incredulously at him. "Where the hell do you put all this food Jake. You're physique is amazing." He said.

Jake chuckled. "Why thank you." He mocked sarcastically. "Being a wolf we burn off a lot when we run, and our metabolisms are really high." He answered as he continued to shovel food in his mouth.

Charlie laughed. "Well, I'm impressed. If I ate all that food I'd be throwing up." He said.

I sat there in my chair, stone faced, making small breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. What my father had just said rung true because in a flash I was upstairs puking my guts up into the toilet, and let me tell you it doesn't taste nearly as good coming up as it does going down.

I sat there with the cool porcelain of the toilet against my flushed cheek when there was a knock at the door. I groaned. "Jake, you really don't want to see this." I deadpanned.

I heard Sue's voice through the door. "Sweetie, it's Sue. Can I come in?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. I did just tell what I thought was Jake that he didn't need to be in here. Why would I want Sue in here? "Ya sure." I grumbled.

She opened the door slowly, softly shutting it behind her as she perched on the edge of the bathtub. "Are you OK sweetie?" She asked.

I looked at her. "I just threw up, what the hell do you think?" I asked rudely, instantly regretting my harshness. "I'm sorry, Sue. I hate throwing up." I said.

She chuckled. "Most people don't enjoy it." She said smiling. "I'm sorry, Bella, but the nurse in me is about to come out." She said as she laid her hand on my forehead.

I smiled wryly at her. "I don't think that's going to help anymore. I'm constantly cold now." I said grimacing again as my stomach churned.

She laughed. "Yes of course. Old habits." She said.

I smiled. "You sound like Carlisle." I said.

She laughed. "Yes well, he is a brilliant physician. Have you spoken to him lately, about, your condition?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, the movement itself jarring me, and making my head spin. "Ya, yesterday. Still no news. He's running my blood samples 3 ways from Sunday." I answered wryly.

She frowned. "I see." She paused as if she wanted to ask me something, but thought better of it.

I prodded her. "What is it Sue?" I said.

She smiled again. "It's nothing, really none of my business, but have you and Jacob" She paused. "Um have you guys been intimate." She finished.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would want to know that. "Um..yes." I answered shyly.

She nodded again. "I see" She repeated.

I was lost. "You see what?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Oh nothing actually, but did you guys use protection?" She asked.

I thought about it for a second, and a feeling of dread spread through me as my eyes widened in shock. We hadn't even considered it. I shook my head more slowly this time. "I honestly figured with my changes...and vampires...can't have kids." I wasn't making any sense in my own head so I knew I had to making even less sense to her. "I didn't think about it." I stammered.

Sue frowned. "Bella, you're only half vampire, and judging by the fact that you can still cry, and eat, and sleep, and have a heartbeat, we don't actually know whether you're infertile." She said quietly.

The severity of the situation hit me like a freight train, and I was again emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. No! No! No! "Oh crap!" I said instead.

Sue nodded as what she said sunk in. "I wonder if you could come by my house today?" She asked. "We could take a test, and I can see if there's anything I might be able to uncover. I think I might ask Billy if I could contact Carlisle myself. See if he has come up with anything." She said the last part mostly to herself.

Since Sue tended to the wolves I couldn't see the harm in two doctors working on my supernatural problem. After all, they do say two heads are better then just one. "OK" I said meekly.

She rose from her seat on the tub. "I'll let you freshen up. When you're ready we'll go to my house. OK?" She asked.

I nodded, and she left the room. I banged my head against the toilet, frustration filling me, and winced as the action actually hurt. Why didn't I fully think this through. I never thought about all the things I still could do with these changes, why didn't I think about the fact that I could possibly get pregnant? And if I was, what the hell did this mean? I got up slowly and brushed my teeth again. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed a slight flush in my face that hadn't been there before. I sat on the tub myself and thought about the past few weeks carefully. Did I recall any symptoms I may have missed? My mood swings, but I had attributed that to the stress of everything that had happened.

Other then the giant plate of food I just ingested, then regurgitated, I barely ate, but again, stress. Or was it? I knew I wasn't sleeping well, but I knew that without Jake by my side I never slept well anymore. Plus I was killing myself with this school work. I subconsciously felt my boobs; they weren't sore, but then again I heard that the symptoms that were normal weren't necessarily the same for everyone. I looked in the mirror again, lifting my shirt and turning to the side. And there it was, the telltale sign of a baby bump, and dammit it was noticeable. Why didn't I notice it before? Because I didn't want to admit that my pants weren't fitting this morning.

I shook my head profusely. No, I couldn't be pregnant. Could I? I sighed as I turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on my face. It was time to face the music. I pulled my brush through my hair a few times, and threw it up in a pony tail.

I made my way back downstairs, forcing a smile on my face. Dad looked at me sympathetically. "Too much food huh?" He said.

I swallowed thickly. "Um ya." I said.

He chuckled. "I know it was good, I almost couldn't stop myself either." He said smiling. "So Sue tells me you're heading to La Push to help set up for the Bonfire and cook. I'm heading to the station for a few hours, but I'll be there by 6pm. OK?" He said.

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek before Billy, Sue, Jake, and I headed out. Billy and Sue got in Billy's truck while Jake and I got in mine. "You OK hunny?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded as I pressed my face against the cool glass. There was no point in worrying him until there was something for him to worry about. "I'm fine Jake. Just tired from cramming four weeks of school work into 5 days." I dismissed him with a tentative smile.

His brows knitted in frustration. "You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" He asked.

I didn't want to fight with him, so I took a deep breath, besides I knew he was just worried because he cared about me. "Of course I would. I'm just tired, and Sue wants to see if Carlisle has missed anything." I desperately wanted to change the subject, and knew just what to do. "You know she's thinking of asking your father if she can contact him to see what he's found out so far." I told him.

Like a moth to a flame he took the bait and the subject was successfully changed. "What?!" He said as he glanced at me.

I shrugged. "I guess she wants to know what's up with me as much as everyone else does, but it's Sue, she wouldn't do anything that would put us in danger." I said nonchalantly.

He sighed. "Ya, I know, but Dad's not gonna like it." He said.

The rest of the trip was made in a comfortable silence with me leaning on him as he drove. The warmth he provided coupled with the chug-a-lug of the truck was making me sleepy, and I was out before we even made it to the next light. I was awoken some time later to feather light kisses being planted all over my face. I bit back a smile because I was enjoying the attention, but I knew he'd be able to sense my change in breathing so I tried to will my heart to slow down, and beat regularly.

What was supposed to be a ploy for more attention soon had Jake shaking me and screaming my name. "Bella?! Bella! Wake up." I was just about to open my eyes and ask him what was wrong when he shouted. "Sue?!" He screamed frantically.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Bella POV**

Sue? Why was he screaming for Sue? Why was he screaming at all? He was putting me into full blown panic mode. I shot up like a rocket. "What?! What's the matter?" I asked quickly, my heart pounding, as Sue made it to the truck followed by Billy, Seth, and Leah.

Jake's eyes were wide, and I could tell he was freaked out. "Bella?" He threw his arms around me, crushing me in a hug, and since my change, it didn't hurt anymore, but I still required air.

I knocked on his back. "Jake, cutting of air supply." I rasped.

He released me. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "You scared the shit out of me." He said.

I looked at him quizzically. "All I did was feign being asleep so you wouldn't stop kissing me." I said slowly swatting him.

The look he gave me chilled me to the bone. "What happened Jake?" Sue asked alarm filling her voice.

He took a deep breath. "We chatted a bit in the cab after leaving her house, but she soon fell asleep. Once we pulled in here I woke her up by feathering kisses all over her face." Leah mimed a gagging noise, and I shot her a glare which she laughed at. "Then next thing I knew her heart stopped." He said.

I snapped my head towards him. "Holy shit it actually worked?!" I asked incredulously. Now it was everyone elses turn to look at me funny. Oh right, an explanation. I shrugged. "Like he said he was kissing me, and I didn't want it to end, so I thought to myself if only I could regulate my breathing, and slow down my heartbeat so he wouldn't know I was awake." I said.

I wasn't sure what more of an explanation I could give. "Holy shit, you can stop your heart, Bella! That is awesome!" Seth exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. "What, it is fricking cool. Well, now that we know what actually happened." He said.

Billy looked at me. "Does Carlisle know you can do this?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't even know I could do it until now." I said.

Sue took that moment to turn to Billy. "I was wondering if it would be OK if I contacted Carlisle, just strictly as a doctor to nurse thing, for Bella's sake?" She asked.

Billy mulled that over for a few minutes. "I don't see the harm in it as long as he doesn't come here, or you don't go there, unless of course Jacob gives you permission. I think it would be beneficial for you to have access to what he knows about Bella's condition, beyond what she can tell us." He answered nodding.

OK, enough of this already. "OK, I'm going to take Bella with me, so that I can run some tests." Sue stated nonchalantly as if she could read my thoughts.

I looked around nervously in case anyone read into that more then was necessary. No one seemed to, except Leah was intently staring at me. "I'm gonna help mom, in case she needs strength if you don't comply, or something." She said as she went into the house.

Billy nodded. "I'm headed home son." He said.

Jake nodded. "Seth and I will run a quick patrol." He said as he turned to me. "Call me when your done here, and I'll meet you at my house?" He asked.

I nodded as I gave him a kiss. "Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." I said laughing.

He smiled. "Now that I know you can do that, I won't be so alarmed next time." He said laughing as he and Seth jogged off into the woods.

As I followed Sue into her house I spotted Leah leaning against the door to the kitchen. I immediately went over to her. "Could you have been any more obvious, Le?" I hissed.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I fucking blanked." She said. "Why's mom running tests on you anyway?" She asked.

I leaned in so NOONE else could hear. "I've been dizzy and nauseous lately." I said. She looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes. "I ate breakfast, and promptly threw up." I said raising my eyebrows, hoping she'd catch the hint.

Her eyes widened as she did. "Oh crap. You've got to be kidding." She exclaimed.

I shot her a look. "That's what we're here to find out, but I swear to god Le, if you let this slip in the pack mind, I will kick your ass, and you know now I can at least make it hurt." I seethed.

Sue poked her head in. "We ready Bella?" She asked. I gave her my answer by following her, Leah bringing up the rear. Once I sat on the table in her office, which was converted from Harry's old office, I started to get nervous. What was I gonna do if I was pregnant?

Suddenly I remembered the issue at Carlisle's. "Sue, if your planning on taking blood, I break needles now. They won't penetrate my skin. Carlisle had to use heavy duty hypodermics." I said.

Sue frowned. "That is going to present a problem." She said. "I only have regular ones." She said.

I raised my hand. "I could call Carlisle, and Leah could meet him at the border." I suggested.

Sue shrugged. "I had wanted to touch base with him anyway. Now's as good a time any." She replied. She pulled out her cell and I gave her Carlisle's cell number. She punched in the numbers, and paced around the office while she waited for him to pick up.

After about two rings he picked up. "Dr. Cullen speaking." He said.

Sue smiled. "Dr. Cullen, hello, this is Sue Clearwater." She started.

I could practically hear him smiling. "Ah yes Seth and Leah's mother. How are you?" He asked.

Sue sat down. "I'm well thank you, and yourself?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'm quite well myself thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" He asked. Leah rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

Sue looked up at me as I was frantically waving my arms. When I finally caught her attention I shook my head adamantly indicating I didn't want to mention what we planned to do. "Oh yes, well two things actually. I understand that you've been working on Bella's blood. While I've been told that you haven't quite come up with anything as of yet, I was wondering if we could compare notes, as I plan to run some panels myself." She asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "Oh yes, I would love to have someone of the supernatural spectrum to compare notes to." He gushed.

Sue grinned. "Wonderful. Obviously Bella already gave me your number, and I've programmed it into my phone, and this is my cell that I've called you on so you can save it, and we can chat about what we find." She said.

Carlisle cleared is throat. "Already saved, and you're second question?" He inquired.

Sue gasped. "Oh right, I got so excited I almost forgot." She chuckled. "Bella was telling me that I require heavier duty needles to be able to penetrate her skin now. Do you think if I sent Leah to the border you'd be able to run some up?" She asked.

He laughed. "Ah yes, you can imagine my surprise when she broke the needle in the first place. I don't know why I didn't realize it to begin with. Yes, of course you may send young Leah down, and I will bring her a dozen to give to you. Would that work?" He asked.

Sue smiled wide. "That's more than enough, thank you so much Dr. Cullen." She gushed.

He laughed. "Please, call me Carlisle, and it's my pleasure. I look forward to trading notes with you." He replied.

Sue started pacing again. "As do I. Have a pleasant night Carlisle." She said.

He shuffled papers around. "And you as well Sue. Take care. Tell Leah I'll see her in a few minutes." He said, and they ended the call.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I'll be back." She huffed.

I grabbed her arm before she was able to leave. "Thanks, Le." I said smiling.

She rolled her eyes again. "You're lucky you're growing on my Swan. I wouldn't do this for just anyone." She said with a small smile. "Plus I'm dying to know." She whispered.

She jogged out of the room, and I suddenly thought of something. "Shouldn't we let someone know we're doing this?" I asked, alarm filling my voice. "You know so the guys don't go into a panic." I asked.

Sue's eyes widened. "Oh dear, I hadn't thought about that." She said as she dialed her phone.

I heard Leah answer. "I already phased and let Jake know, and no I didn't let the cat out of the proverbial bag. We're a bit lucky that what happened outside of our house happened otherwise I'm not sure how I would've played that off." She replied. "Oh he's here. Ya thanks Dr. C. I'll let her know. I'm on my way back now." She said before hanging up.

Sue flipped her phone shut. "She was already way ahead of us." She said.

I nodded. "Ya, I heard." I said.

She laughed. "I'm still getting used to these new changes in you. How are you doing with them?" She asked.

I was so glad I didn't blush anymore because I'm sure I would have been red. "The strength was something to get used to. I've had to replace the shower handle 3 times in the bathroom, and I broke the lock on the door to my bedroom." I sighed. "Everything is pretty good, though sometimes I have to watch my speed. The other day I tried to jog from Jake's to the res store and ended up half way to Forks. And I could really do without hearing Quil fart at his house while I'm sitting on Jake's couch." I said laughing.

Sue was in stitches, and I had to admit that hearing it out loud was hilarious. We were still laughing hysterically when Leah made it back. "What did I miss?" She asked as she handed her mother the needles.

Sue set the other eleven in a drawer while she prepped the one in her hand. "Oh nothing just talking about Bella's new abilities and how she's faring with them. Did you know she can hear Quil fart from across the reservation?" She asked as she fell into another fit of giggles.

Leah slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh my god! Try hearing him do it through the pack link, and the worst part is because we can transfer smells through it, I've actually tasted Quil's farts." She shook her head from the memory.

Leah laughed at my look of disgust. "Oh wow, OK you totally win. That's disgusting on so many levels, and I'm pretty sure that counts as violating you, Le." I said still not being able to hold back my laughter.

I was surprised when Leah started laughing too. "OK enough of this. Let's do what we set out to do. I'm dying to know." Leah grumbled.

Sue looked apologetically at me. "I have to agree with Leah, Bella, I'm really curious myself." She said.

I threw my hands up. "And you both are driving me crazy to want to know myself. But first, Leah, take a quick, NOT OBVIOUS, stroll around to make sure no one is within earshot who shouldn't be." I asked.

Five minutes later she returned. "We're all clear." She said.

I sat back and let Sue prep my arm. "This is just a rubbing alcohol pad so you don't get infection." She said. "I'm going to take a few vials so I have some samples to work with later." She added. She was quick, and just like Carlisle I didn't even feel the needle penetrate my arm. Five vials later she was done, and I was already healed.

I looked nervously at her as she dropped drops of blood onto different slides. "So how does this work. I thought blood took longer to come back." I said.

She spoke while she worked. "In most cases yes, but given that I'm working with potent wolves, I have the best blood tests money can buy. I spare no expense when it comes to medical necessities." She said. "We should know in ten minutes." She added as she left the room.

It was the longest ten minutes of my life. I was climbing the walls, and Leah was bugging the hell out of me. When Sue came back into the room, she had a few sheets of paper in her hands. She looked nervously as me, and I immediately knew what she was going to say, and I groaned audibly. "Well under the circumstances, congratulations are in order. You're pregnant, Bella." She said smiling.

My eyes widened. "Oh fuck! My dad's going to kill Jake!" I said, and just to add insult to injury the last voice in the world I wanted to hear spoke just then.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Jake POV**

I was having the hardest time focusing as I walked back to my house to check on Dad before going to see Bella at Sue's. Bella's little scare today had me on edge, and I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from me. I knew she would tell me on her own time, but I hated when she kept things from me because as dumb as it sounded it made me feel like she didn't trust me enough to confide in me. I knew I was being foolish, and I tried to tell myself that I was just being paranoid as I opened my front door.

As I walked into the house I was greeted by a blast of cold air from the AC, which was nice because it was unusually hot today. "Dad?" I called as I walked to the fridge for a cold drink.

I heard his voice from his room. "I'm in here." He yelled.

I guzzled down half the soda as I made my way back to his room. I poked my head in and saw him in the corner by his wood bench. "Whatcha doing?" I asked as I downed the rest of my drink .

He looked up at me and smiled. "Felt like carving today. What do you think?" He asked as he held up his latest project.

It was a simple wolf carving at the moment, but knowing dad it would be beautiful by the time he was done with it. "Looks great Dad." I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

He put down the carving and wheeled himself over to me. "You OK son?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Ya, for the most part. Patrol was uneventful with Seth. Not a scent of leech anywhere on the grounds, which in retrospect is a good thing, but I was itching for a fight for some reason. The only leech near us was Carlisle, which Leah had let me know that she was meeting him at the border. They needed stronger needles from him for Sue to draw blood from Bella." I told him.

He chuckled. "She gave us all quite a scare today." He said.

I nodded. "I know. Now that I'm not freaking out about it it is kinda of cool that she can do that. I just wish she hadn't tried to give me a heart attack with it." I said laughing a bit. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her, I just wanted to drop in and check to see how you were. You need anything?" I asked.

He shook his head as he glanced at the clock. "We still have a few hours until the Bonfire so I'm gonna carve a bit more." He said as he wheeled himself back over.

I smiled. "OK, I'll see you in a bit and help you get ready when we get ready." I said as I left the room.

I was half way to Sue's house when I felt a huge sense of dread wash over me, and I had a feeling it had to do with whatever Bella was hiding from me. I had just entered the house when I heard Bella curse. That usually wasn't a good sign, but it wasn't until I got to the door that I heard her tell someone that Charlie was going to kill me.

What?! What was she talking about? What had I done now? "Why is your Dad going to kill me, Bells?" I asked as I walked in and slung an arm over her shoulder. I tried to laugh it off as I usually do, but something told me this time I wouldn't be able to do that because Bella's eyes were wide, and she hadn't even looked at me yet, and Sue was busy studying the papers in her hand.

Leah bust out laughing. "This is classic. I want to be a fly on the wall for this." She spat out.

I looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Le?" I asked. Leah started to open her mouth, but I saw Bella give her a warning look.

So she was hiding something from me, something that Charlie wouldn't like. Given the circumstances of what Charlie already knew, there was only one thing left that would anger him, and I hoped beyond hope that it wasn't what I thought it was. "What's going on Bella?" I asked her slowly, being sure to keep my voice calm. I knew if I raised my voice we'd just end up getting in a fight. I had to play this right.

Bella still wouldn't look at me, but it was Sue who spoke. "Bella, you need to tell him." She prodded gently.

Bella looked up, fear in her eyes. "I know, but I'm scared." She whispered.

Bella was scared to tell me something? My stomach dropped as my worst fear was realized without her having said anything. I turned her so she would look at me, but her eyes were still on the floor. I hooked a finger under her chin, raising her head until she was looking into my eyes. "You don't ever have to be afraid to tell me something, Bells. Remember, we're in this together, we can handle anything as long as we do it together." I reminded her.

She nodded subtly. "I'm pregnant." She said as the tears leaked from her eyes. I swear if I didn't have the enhanced hearing I did, I wouldn't have heard her, but I knew it before she said it because now that I thought about it she had a different scent to her.

I stared at her, my heart in my throat. She was pregnant, we were pregnant, we were having a baby. Oh shit, Charlie was going to kill me. I looked at Sue. "Are you sure?" I asked her, knowing it was a stupid question.

Sue nodded as she handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it but it was just filled with numbers and levels. The only thing I understood was the word positive. "Sue, I don't know what I'm looking at." I said suddenly feeling very stupid.

She laughed as she took the paper from me. "You're a little over four weeks along Bella, and all you're levels are fine, except your blood pressure is a bit high." She said.

Suddenly it dawned on me, all her mood swings, up and down eating habits, although besides this morning I don't think I'd seen her throw up at all, plus her erratic sleep habits. The pieces of the puzzle slowly began to click into place in my head. We hadn't used any protection in the heat of the moment, and I don't think either of us realized that even with her changes that she could still get pregnant.

Suddenly something she said didn't make sense. "Sue, we just.. um..did that four weeks ago. How is she four weeks along already?" I asked.

Leah was in an up-roar. "If you can't say the word Jake, you shouldn't be doing it." She said laughing hysterically.

Sue's look got more serious. "Well, you see that's where I'm puzzled myself, but I'm assuming since you did it after she had already changed, then that must account for the rapid growth." She looked at Bella. "But I'm going to need to discuss this with Carlisle, Bella." She said gently, almost hesitantly.

Bella nodded. "Ya I kinda figured." She said. She turned to look at me. "Could we go back to your place? I'd like to lie down for a bit before tonight." She asked.

I smiled. "Of course, just let me talk to Leah for a minute, OK?" I asked.

She nodded as she hopped down from the table. "I'm gonna go sit in the living room to wait for you." She said as she walked out the door.

I turned to Leah. "This is important Leah, so pay attention." I said a bit harsher than I meant to. She rolled her eyes, but looked at me. "You can not breath a word of this, to anyone. Think of anything else besides this when you're on patrol, or phased at all, for that matter. If this gets back to Charlie before Bella and I are ready to tell him I don't need to tell you what will happen." I said. "Don't make me order you." I added.

Leah stepped up to me. "I get you have to say this, but if you really think I would betray Bella you've got another thing coming." She said hotly.

I smiled. "Good. I'm glad to know we have you on our side." I said.

She smirked. "I'm on Bella's side. That girl has more guts then anyone, even you, gives her credit for. She's got a stalker vampire on her ass, she's been attacked twice, is half vampire, is now pregnant, her boyfriend is a big hairy wolf, along with most of her friends, and if you really think you have the guts to do what she did last night, and risk her father possibly never speaking to her again, well then you're a bigger man than I thought, but don't for one second think she can't stand up for herself. I admire and envy that girl." She spat.

To say I was completely taken aback by Leah's fierceness concerning Bella was a complete understatement. "Since when did you become Bella's advocate?" I said secretly happy. With Leah at her back I had nothing to worry about. Leah would kill anyone who messed with Bella, including me.

She shrugged. "It wasn't hard. It's not like she just rolls over and takes shit, and believe me, she's taking this shit in stride. Whether she knows it or not, she's one hell of a girl, and strong as fuck. I wouldn't tangle with her, but I'm proud to be her friend, her sister." She answered.

I looked at her. "I'm going to take Bella to my place so she can rest. Would you mind checking in at Emily's and see if they need any help with food?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not." She said as we headed to the front door.

Bella was waiting there, a big smile on her face. She stepped towards Leah, and put her arms around her, much to Leah's chagrin. "Thank you for what you said. It means the world to me, especially coming from you." She whispered letting her go after a beat. I think we both forgot she could hear us.

Leah was never much for showing affection. "Sure." She smiled. "I didn't say anything but the truth, Swan." She chuckled. "I promise, your secret is safe with me." She said.

Bella nodded. "I know it is." She smiled as she turned to me. "Let's go Jake, I'm tired. Momma wants to rest." She said laughing.

As we walked to my house I wanted to ask her so many questions, but was afraid to.

She looked at me. "Just ask them already." She said smiling.

I gaped at her. "Are your traits developing? Can you read my thoughts?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, I just know you." She said. "You have that look you usually get when you want to ask me something." She added.

I laughed. "I just wanted to know your thoughts on this new development. I know it wasn't planned, or expected, but are you happy about this? Do you even want this?" I asked hesitantly.

She was quiet for a few minutes as we walked. "I'm not sure if I'm honest." She said. "Like you said, this was very unexpected. How are we going to afford this? We're not even living together, or married for that matter." She said. "Not to mention my dad is going to kill you." She teased.

I gulped. "I'm the Alpha of a pack of wolves, and I kill vampires, but I'm afraid of the chief of police." I chuckled at the irony of that.

She took my hand. "Plus, what's your dad going to say? I'm sure this wasn't in the plans this early in the game." She said sadly.

I had to admit that this was rather unexpected, but I also had to admit that I was a little hurt that she had asked how everyone else was going to feel about this, but hadn't even bothered to ask how I felt about it.

I guess my sadness became evident the closer we got to my house, or she suddenly realized it because she turned to me then. "How do you feel about this?" She asked hesitantly.

I thought for a few moments, even though I really didn't have to. "I'm ecstatic about it. Yes it's early in our relationship, but I've always pictured your stomach round with my babies. It's something I've always wanted, second to you being my wife, which may have to come earlier than I'd planned as well." I teased which made her smile. "And I know, imprinting or no imprinting, that this was what I had always wanted." I answered truthfully.

We made it back to my house and realized we were hungry. Bella sat in the living room talking with my father while I made us some sandwiches in the kitchen, well I made me 4 and her 2.

I sat next to her on the couch and munched on one of my sandwiches while she leaned her head on my shoulder munching on one of hers. We sat in silence while we watched whatever game my father had playing, but truthfully I wasn't really paying attention. I was deep in thought about what was going on right now and what our next step was. We had to tell our fathers, and I wanted to marry her. Plus we needed our own place when the baby came.

But a more frightening notion was how was this baby going to develop with it being half vampire, half human, and half wolf? I knew the Elders had to be told as well, but we'd broach that subject when we told my father, which I guessed wouldn't be that far off judging by the speed with which Bella leapt off the couch and bolted to the bathroom within minutes of finishing her second sandwich.

My father turned to me. "Is she OK?" He asked. I shrugged, looking down at my hands in my lap, not really sure how to answer. "Jacob. What aren't you telling me?" He asked in a stern voice.

Bella returned. "We might as well tell him Jake. He's going to find out anyway." She said softly.

My father was looking back and forth between the both of us when realization finally dawned on him. His eyes narrowed. "No you didn't. You fucking asshole! You knocked her up didn't you?" He asked angrily. I was silent as he whirled on Bella. "And you, what the hell am I supposed to tell your father. After everything he's learned something tells me this is what will resonate with him." He snapped.

At least we had the decency to look ashamed, but it didn't help matters at all. I chose my words carefully before I spoke. "I know this isn't what we planned at this point in our lives, but this is what we want." I said with conviction.

My father glared at me as he rolled into his room. "Don't go anywhere, I'm not done with either of you." He said as he disappeared into his room. I looked at Bella and sort of grimaced. Dad emerged from his room a few minutes later with something fisted in his hand. "Come here, both of you." He barked. Bella and I closed the distance between all of us. "I was going to give this to you anyway when the time came, but it looks like the opportunity has come faster than I anticipated." Dad opened his hand and there nestled in it was a beautiful yellow gold diamond ring with two rows of diamonds. "This was your mother's Jacob, and she and I wanted you to have it for when you and Bella got married." He said.

I looked at my father, tears in my eyes. "I can't take this Dad, it's moms." I said shaking my head.

My father's look softened. "Jake, your mother knew that you and Bella would be together someday, hell, everyone knew it, and she told me a week before she died that she wanted you to have it for your wedding." He said softly.

I was openly crying now. "You never told me that." I choked out.

He took my hand, dropping the ring in it. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He said softly.

I felt Bella softly take the ring out of my hand. "It's beautiful Billy, thank you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Billy took Bella's hand and slipped another ring onto her left ring finger that he had fished out of his shirt pocket. "This was Sarah's engagement ring that I bought her." He said.

Bella raised her hand closer to her face so she could get a better look at it. It was also yellow gold with a single solitaire diamond in the center. "It's beautiful." She said still gazing at the ring on her finger.

Jake laughed. "Dad, did you just propose to my girlfriend?" He asked smiling.

Billy chuckled. "That would be too weird considering I've known Bella since she was in diapers." He replied. "But you can borrow that until you get a ring of your own, or that's yours to use, and pass down if you like." He said grumbling. "Rachel turned it down, said it wasn't her style." He said.

My head shot up. "Rachel and Paul are engaged?" I said outraged I hadn't been told.

Dad laughed at the look on my face. "No, but I did see if she wanted it since she's the oldest, and Rebecca is already married." He replied.

My anger dissipated. "OK good." I said. I turned to Bella. "Is that OK, or do you want one of your own." I asked.

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me, this was Sarah's, I'd be honored to wear her rings." She said as she slipped it off her finger and handed it to me.

I looked at her confused. "Why are you taking it off then?" I asked, afraid of her reply.

She smiled reassuringly. "I know you Jacob Black. I know you want to propose to me in your way, so here's your chance." She said.

I kissed her cheek. "You do know me better then anyone." I said, already having a plan forming in my mind. I needed to talk to Leah.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Leah POV**

Jake's words rang in my head as I made my way over to Emily's. When had I become Bella's advocate? I wasn't quite sure, but the girl grew on me, and for the first time I felt like I could actually have a real friend in her. Sure I gave her shit when I first met her, but in my own defense I was grieving over my father's death, and that I had become one of the stupid wolves I had grown up hearing about. But it was that first time she had stood up to me that made me respect her, although I still didn't like her then.

It was hard for me to be around people sometimes, and care what they thought, or had to say, because of my own bitterness that was slowly consuming me. I hadn't always been this way, in fact I used to be happy once upon a time, before the whole Sam and Emily thing happened. I used to be loving and carefree, and people actually enjoyed being around me. Now the only people that enjoyed being around me were my mother, Bella, and occasionally Seth.

I wouldn't admit this to anyone, and I'd deny it if anyone ever found out, but I'd give anything to be happy again; to be looked at the way Jacob looks at Bella. I get so damn jealous sometimes, and I think that's where a lot of my bitchiness stems from. But look at it from my viewpoint, if your fiancee left you for your cousin/best friend, wouldn't you be a bit bitchy too? And then to top it all off it's shoved in my face all day everyday. The only thing that gives me any semblance of satisfaction is that since Sam fought the imprint, he still harbors feelings for me, but it's still very much like unrequited love. And the sad part is I don't even know if I loved him still, or if I just hated him.

As I reached Sam and Emily's front door I was no closer to figuring all this out as I was when my brain began to roll the thoughts around, but I took a deep breath, pasted a smile on my face, and pretended everything was OK even though I knew they would know different. It was no secret to anyone that it was hard for me to be around Sam and Emily. I knocked on the front door, and waited until it was opened.

Emily stood there, a surprised look on her face once she realized it was me. We hadn't talked much since she stole my man, so to speak, but I know she longed for things to be the way they had been between us before this all happened. It angered me that I wanted things back the way they were too. The only other satisfaction I had was the four large lines going down the left side of Emily's face, into her shoulder. The result of Sam loosing control one night when he and Emily were fighting. She was stubborn, or stupid, depending on how you looked at it; entirely too trusting as she tried to quell the beast in Sam as it reared it's ugly head. The result was catastrophic, and left Emily with huge scars, and Sam forever regretful.

Emily's shock wore off quickly as a genuinely warm smile appeared on her face. "Leah, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my door?" She asked as she looked around.

I resisted the urge to smirk. "You expecting someone else" I asked.

She smiled. "I was actually told that Bella would be stopping by to help with the food." She said.

I shrugged. "Well, you got me instead. Bella wasn't feeling well so Jake took her to his house so she could lie down." I answered.

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh no! Is she OK?" She asked, the alarm evident in her voice.

I tried to smile at Emily, but it came out more like a grimace. "She's OK, just tired." I said suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here, but I promised Jake. "So, what can I do to help?" I asked as I casually leaned against the door frame.

Emily blushed. "Oh right. I'm sorry, please do come in." She said gesturing inside, and smiling widely.

I wanted to smack the smile right off her face, but refrained as I entered the house. It had a homely feel to it, and the smell of fresh baked goods assaulted my nostrils making my stomach growl. I hadn't realized I was hungry. When was the last time I had eaten anyway? "So, what do you need help with?" I asked again since she hadn't answered me in the first place.

She looked around at Kim and Rachel bustling around the kitchen doing this and that. "Well, the fire pit is going out back if you want to cook the meats with Jared and Sam, or you could help Rach, Kim, and I in here with the baked goods." She said.

As much as I didn't want to be around Sam, I figured I'd take my chances outback with him. I didn't want to have to be forced to make small talk with the girls. "I guess I'll head out back then." I said.

Emily nodded. "I figured you would. Here, can you take this tray of meat outback to them, it's been marinating since yesterday, and is ready to go on the fire." She said as she struggled with the giant tray laden with meat.

I took it easily from her. "Sure, no problem." I said as I balanced the tray on one hand.

She smiled again, making me want to gag. "Thanks Leah." She said as she immersed herself at the stove.

I grunted in response as I made my way out back. The fire pit was huge, and full of various meats. As I got closer to Sam I grabbed the tray with two hands. "Where do you want this Sam? Emily asked me to bring it to you." I grumbled.

Sam whirled around at the sound of my voice. "Leah!?" He said surprised.

I nodded. "Yep, that's my name, last time I checked." I said suddenly nervous at the way Sam was staring at me.

I tried again. "Where do you want this tray. Emily says they're ready to go on." I repeated.

He just stood there staring at me. His eyes raking over my body slowly, eye fucking me, and making me very uncomfortable; uncomfortable because I was enjoying it, which startled me. I balanced the tray in one hand again as I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Sam? Earth to Sam." I growled.

He shook his head, seeming to come out of whatever trance he'd been in. "Oh sorry. Ya, I'll take that." He said grabbing the tray from my hands, quickly spinning around with it. "Thanks." He threw over his shoulder.

I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah." I said. That was fucking weird "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

He turned back around. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

Oh my god, seriously! "Do you need any help? What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped.

It had been this way ever since Jake took over as Alpha. Sam couldn't be around me without doing this, whatever this was. If I didn't know any better I'd think he still had feelings for me. It was different when he had been Alpha because he was just always in my face, and in my business. Picking through thoughts in my mind when we were phased, and ordering me around; always keeping me on a short leash. It was almost as if seeing the thoughts I still had of us put him on some sort of power trip, but now without his power I was able to give him a dose of his own medicine. He had always been very guarded with his thoughts, but I had found that when he was at his most vulnerable I could pick through his thoughts, and pull some to the forefront, and man do I wish I hadn't.

I was never privy to his thoughts when were together, though he did talk to me, but it was very different when you were linked through the pack mind. By the time I had phased Sam had already been phasing for 6 months though so he had had a lot of time to perfect blocking his thoughts. Once I had phased he had let things slip from time to time, things from back when we were together, which confused the fuck out of me at first. But I had just chalked it up to him using his dominate status to control me again. But once he became Jake's Beta his control lessened somehow, and I was able to pick through his thoughts easier.

Most of them were of Emily and him, but they were spliced with me throughout. Like one day I had caught a glimpse of him and Emily making love, but upon closer inspection, don't ask me why I did this, I caught him thinking of me while he was fucking her. I immediately phased out once I saw the thought, and realized that he saw me see it. Since then he was weirder than ever, so I tried not to be around him in wolf form. Jake was good about not having us patrol together unless it was unavoidable, which every once in a blue moon it was.

It all made me wonder though, just how strong their bond was if he was still thinking about me, especially during those intimate times with her. I couldn't help but wonder if he still did love me, and what was more, did I still love him? My thought from earlier still rolled around in my head, in fact, that was one that never really left my head. If I was honest with myself, I was teetering the line of loving and hating Sam Uley. He was a large part of my life, even before the pack. We were together for 5 years, engaged to be married, ready to build a life together, until the rug was pulled out from underneath us. How did he really feel about it all? I know he had tried to come by a few times afterward, trying to talk to me, trying to apologize, but I was too hurt and angry to speak to him about it. Now I wonder if I had, what would he have said to me. Would it have made a difference, or would it have just made things worse. I chose to believe it would have made things worse, but now I wasn't so sure that I didn't fully drive him into the arms of Emily. I couldn't go back, or could I?

I was torn out of my thoughts by a hand on my arm. "Leah? Are you alright?" Sam asked. His look was a mixed one; love, remorse, and anguish were in his eyes, making my heart leap with hope.

I tore my arm out of his grasp. "You lost the right to ask me that question!" I sneered, trying to mask the feelings I was sure were in my eyes as I looked at him.

He looked slightly taken aback at my response. "What?" He stuttered.

I knew I had to get away from him. I couldn't be here, it was stirring up too many memories, too many questions, too many emotions, and I couldn't reign them in fast enough. "I..I'm sorry." I stammered as I took off into the house.

As I tore to the front door I could hear Sam yelling my name, which in turn made Emily call out to me. "Leah, what's wrong." She asked.

I hesitated at the door, just long enough to answer her, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes, or the anguish on my face from my heart breaking once more. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well myself. I'm sorry." I stuttered as I yanked open the front door, and shot out of the house like a gun firing a bullet. I couldn't breathe as I ran from the porch steps in the direction of my house. I also couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I needed to talk to someone, someone who understood, so I changed course and headed to Jake's house to see if Bella was up for a chat.

As I neared Jake's house I could see him on the porch. He must have heard me coming because he looked up as I got closer. I knew he could see the tears running down my face, but I didn't care anymore. His look was one of shock and concern. "Leah, are you OK?" He asked alarmed.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that." I yelled as I sat down in the porch chair and put my head in my hands. "Does it look like I'm OK?" I choked out.

I felt Jake's hand on my knee. "What can I do?" He asked softly as he knelt before me.

I still had my head in my hands. "Go get Bella. Please." I whispered. I hadn't even finished my sentence, and Jake hadn't even had a chance to move before Bella was in front of me, her hands on my knees now. Damn vampire hearing, though it did come in handy. "Leah?" She whispered as she moved strands of hair behind my ears that had fallen in my face. "What happened Leah?" She asked me.

I looked up at her, and the softness of her eyes made me cry even harder. "I don't know what to do, Bella." I sobbed as I threw my arms around her neck, a move that shocked us both, but she didn't hesitate to put her arms around me. "I'm so lost, and I don't want to be anymore. I want the pain to go away." I said brokenly.

Bella smoothed my hair with one hand, rubbed circles on my back with the other, and oddly enough I began to feel better. "Tell me what happened Leah." She said soothingly.

I sniffled a bit, but looked up at her. "Can we go inside?" I asked quietly, glancing at Jake as well.

They both nodded, and we got up and went into the house. Billy was watching TV when we entered. I knew he had heard me yelling outside so instead of asking what was wrong he offered up a cheerful hello. "Hey Leah." He greeted.

I smiled weakly. "Hey Billy." I said softly.

Jake looked at me. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah thanks." I smiled sheepishly, ashamed at how I cried in front of my mighty Alpha.

He crossed to the fridge and pulled 2 sodas, and a bottle of water out of it. He handed one soda to me and the bottle of water to Bella, who smiled at him in return. "Well, I'll be over here if you need me. You guys can use my bedroom." He said as he went to walk to the couch.

I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Um..actually..Jake, can you come with us. I think you need to hear this, well some of it anyway." I squeaked.

He chuckled. "Sure." He said as he followed us to his room. "Whatever you don't want me to hear, just let me know, and I'll leave." He said graciously.

As we assembled in his room, and took seats on the bed, I took a deep breath. "Um..Where to start." I said laughing. Now that I was here I had no idea what to say.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Why don't you start at the beginning." She suggested.

I sighed. "OK, the beginning is as good a place as any to start at, but in order to do that I'm going to have to go back to the beginning beginning." I stated.

Bella and Jake both nodded at me. I popped the top to the can of soda I had been gripping a took a large gulp to help my dry throat. "OK, first off I need to apologize to you both." I said.

They looked at each other in confusion, but it was Jake who spoke. "To us, why?" He asked.

I looked at him incredulously "For being such a bitch to you both." I looked at Bella. "I know when we met I was extremely rude to you, and I never actually apologized for it." I said sheepishly.

Bella laughed. "Oh Leah, you were grieving." She said. "I hold no resentment." She added.

That was very big of her, but still I needed to say it. I turned to Jake. "And I know I'm no picnic to be around, as a person, or a pack mate, and I wanted to apologize to you for that, as well as the way I treated Bella." I said hurriedly.

Jake's warm smile helped immensely. "I really appreciate you wanting to apologize, but like Bella said, it's not necessary. You've been through a lot, more than any one person should be in a lifetime." He said. OK so maybe I could add Jake to the list of people who didn't mind being around me. Why did I let my anger cloud my judgment of people? That's something I'd have to consciously try to stop doing.

Well that brought me to what I originally wanted to talk to them about. I took a deep breath. "OK, here goes nothing." I turned to Jake. "The main reason I wanted you to be in here for this is because I think there may be something going on with Sam and Emily's imprint." I breathed.

Jake's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?" He asked alarmed.

I held my hand up. "I'm actually getting a head of myself. I'll get there, I promise." I assured him. "But I think I should start at the beginning so that you understand what I mean when I do get there." I said. He nodded, so I continued. "I don't talk about this because I don't want to be reminded of what I lost, but I think it needs to be addressed, and I need to get some things off my chest in the process; to help myself heal if that's what's going to happen." I started. "Sam and I used to be a lot like you and Bella, which is why I think I'm so bitter around you two sometimes. Which is why I need you two to take me with a grain of salt when I act like that, but I will try not to do that anymore." I said sheepishly.

Bella just chuckled. "Why do you think I just wave you off Le?" She said smiling. God I loved this girl!

I smiled back at her. "Anyway. We were touchy feely, always groping, having sex, well you get the picture." I stammered red faced when I realized I had gotten away with myself, and Jake turned a little green. "Sorry." I said. He smiled. "So even though I had no idea what had happened after Sam imprinted because I had yet to know what imprinting was, or even did, I noticed Sam tried to fight it. Even though I act the way I do I knew Sam loved me, and I knew it must have hurt like hell for him to hurt me the way he did, but I couldn't help it. I was shattered when he left me, and at the time it didn't even have to do with the fact that it was for Emily." I took another gulp of my drink. "I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me for a long time, and sometimes I still catch glimpses of it." I said pausing.

Jake took my reprieve as a chance to ask. "Has something happened recently for you to divulge this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, only I didn't know what to do with the information, but after what happened today I knew I needed to bring it to your attention, if for no other reason that you're the Alpha, but I figured you would know where to go with the information." I paused looking at him. "Not that I want this aired to the rest of the pack. It won't get aired to the rest of the pack will it?" I asked suddenly regretting this.

He shook his head. "It doesn't seem like anything they need to know. More than likely it seems like it may be an Elder thing." He answered.

OK, I could handle that. "Well, anyway I noticed after I joined the pack that Sam was sort of abusing his authority to pick through my thoughts, maybe to see if I still thought about us, I don't know, but I didn't like it, but figured since he was my Alpha, there really wasn't anything I could do about it." I said.

I could see Jake getting mad. "He was not supposed to do that, and I'm sorry Leah, but I will be having a talk with him about that." He said angrily.

I figured as much, and I was actually happy that Jake cared enough to actually do something about it. "Well, after he stepped down, and you assumed Alpha, I noticed that his control diminished as well. I'm not sure if it was because you took over, but he wasn't able to control his thoughts as well, and I'm not proud of what I did." I said sheepishly. "But I did to him what he did to me, and I know I shouldn't have. I was upset and angry, but I picked through his thoughts, and I really wish I hadn't because what I found there disturbed me to no end." I said finishing my soda in one large gulp.

Bella laid a hand on my arm comfortingly. "what did you see Le?" She asked softly.

I swallowed audibly. "I saw him and Emily, together, like together together, but I noticed when I delved deeper, don't ask why I did it, I wouldn't be able to give you a rational reason. But when I looked closer I noticed that Sam was thinking about me while he was with her." I said softly.

Bella gave an audible gasp while Jake's eyes just widened. "Well, that is unnerving, to say the least." He said. "So you're saying that Sam is still thinking about you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Which brings me to my present issue. Sam knows I saw that memory, and ever since he's been acting strange. He's, oh god I don't know how else to say this, he's been eye fucking me, a lot." I finished.

Jake scratched his head. "Oh wow." He said as his face got bright red.

I nodded. "Yeah, and today he did it again, and it brought up all these feelings of wondering if he's still in love with me, if I'm still in love with him, and then I just lost it; I kind of broke." I laughed miserably.

Jake put his hand on my arm reassuringly. "I'm glad you came to us with this, if for no other reason than you need to know that we are here for you, we love you, and you're never alone." He laughed. "Especially when you're in our heads." He said smiling.

I laughed. "I know, and I appreciate it more than you will ever know. I just didn't know where else to turn, and Bella and I have gotten so close lately." I trailed off.

Bella surprised me by hugging me again. "I'm so glad you feel that way. I do too, and like Jake said, you can always come to us for anything." She said as she wiped away a tear. "Damn hormones." She said laughing.

I gasped as I remembered that she had come back here to lie down. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I forgot all about you! How are you feeling, god I'm such a dope." I rushed in one breath.

She waved her hand. "I'll have none of that. You needed me Le, just like I needed you before, and you were there, I'm here now." She said. She was so selfless, and always there for other people, even when they treated her like shit. I was so ashamed of myself regardless of them forgiving me.

I looked at Jake. "So what do we do with this information?" I asked not really sure where to go from here.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, first I'll bring it up to my Dad, and see what he has to say about it, and then we'll go from there. For now, lets go get ready for this Bonfire. We have about an hour until it starts." He said. "I think it's just what we need to let off some steam." He added with a smile.

I got up off the bed and headed for the door. "Thanks for listening." I said gratefully.

His voice stopped me. "Leah?" I turned around to look at him, and noticed he looked really sad. "I'm sorry for sending you over there. I wasn't thinking about how that would affect you." He said softly.

I smiled. "It's OK. I'll see you guys later." I smiled. I couldn't believe it, but I actually felt better. For the first time in almost a year I felt lighter when I walked. Maybe I'd be able to move on from this after all.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **Bella POV**

I couldn't let my dad know I was pregnant yet, it would ruin the party tonight, and besides, I had no idea how the hell to tell him. He'd be here in half an hour, and the party would be in full swing. Aside from not knowing how to tell my Father I wasn't really ready for the rest of the pack to know. And I knew that me telling him tonight would result in a fight, and then everyone would know. I already felt like the biggest outcast, and everyone knowing I was pregnant with a hybrid child would probably cause chaos, and I did not want that.

I had to find the right time to tell him, but there was no right time to tell my father that his now half vampire daughter was pregnant at the ripe young age of 20. Hey I wonder if this meant I wouldn't age anymore. Another question I'd have to ask Carlisle.

I didn't know what me being pregnant in my condition meant, or what would actually happen. I knew I needed to talk to Carlisle again, and I'd need to do it soon. Perhaps I'd ask Jake if he, Sue and Leah would go over there with me tomorrow. Although I knew I could handle myself now, I still wasn't ready to face the Cullen's alone, and just would feel better if I weren't alone.

I made my way over to Emily's to see if there was anything I could help with last minute. As I made it to the front door, I heard yelling inside. "Why do I get the feeling that you're still in love with her, Sam?" I heard Emily yelling.

Sam's usual calm voice came out angry. "I'm not in love with her Emily! I have no idea what you're talking about." He yelled back, but I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Emily's voice was strained. "You think I don't see the way you look at her Sam? Do you think I'm blind? How are we going to bring a baby into this world if we're not even on the same page?" She screamed.

I visibly flinched even though no one could see me. I knew this was a private conversation, so I slowly backed away from the door. I was almost off the porch, but as I backed down the last step it creaked loudly. I cringed, knowing that wasn't going to go unheard. Oh Shit! I heard foot steps approach the front door and did the only thing I could think of. I used my speed to make it seem like I was still walking up. I got to the tree half way up the driveway when the front door flung open.

I could see Sam at the front door looking around. He noticed me walking up and waved half halfheartedly. "Bella, I know you were just on my front porch. I can smell you you know." He said unamused, with a hint of confusion on his strained face.

Dammit! Stupid wolf sense of smell. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I had just wanted to see if there was anything I could help Emily with. I was supposed to come by earlier, but I wasn't feeling well, and I figured with the Bonfire starting soon I'd see if there was anything that needed to be done that wasn't done yet. I'm so sorry. I wish I could say I didn't hear anything, but stupid vampire hearing. I swear I won't tell anyone anything, but I'm here if you need anything." I trailed off.

Sam's eyes were wide as he tried to digest everything I had just said. "Damn Bella, are you sure you still need to breath, because you're not even out of breath?" Sam said chuckling.

I looked at the floor. "I'll see you guys at the bonfire." I said as I turned around.

Sam's hand on my arm stopped me. "No! Wait! You might as well come in." He said. "Emily's in the bathroom. I'll go tell her you're here." He said closing the door behind me after I had entered. "Have a seat." He said gesturing towards to the sofa.

I sat on the couch nervously fidgeting with my hands. I had no idea what to say because I actually knew the whole story. It was terrible that Emily was pregnant because if Sam's heart wasn't with her it wouldn't make a difference. He wouldn't stay, and even if he did, it wouldn't be fair to any of them. Wow, what a clusterfuck.

Emily came into the living room, her eyes red and puffy. She sat down next to me on the couch, her smile not nearly as wide as usual. "Hey Bella? How are you feeling?" She swallowed thickly. "Leah came by earlier, saying you weren't feeling well." She finished quietly. I could tell it hurt to say her cousin's name.

I waved her off. "Forget about me. Are you OK?" I asked. I laughed. "Sorry, stupid question. Obviously you're not OK" I said. "What can I do?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "Unless you can turn back time not really anything I'm afraid." She said dejectedly.

I put my hand on her knee. "If nothing else I can be a shoulder if you need one." I said softly.

She nodded. "Won't that cause a conflict since you're so close to Leah?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "I am friends with both of you. I can be impartial." I reassured her. "I am here for you Em, anytime you need me." I said again.

She smiled a bit wider this time. "Thanks Bella, that means a lot." She said. "So how are you, really?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer her, so I told her the truth, well a half truth. "I'm tired honestly." I said. "But the reason I came over was to see if you needed any help, last minute stuff." I added.

She shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but everything is done. Now we just need to get it to where it's going." She said.

I smiled. "See. I can still help. Let's get started." I paused. "Or should you not be lifting things right now." I asked softly.

She visibly saddened as her hand unintentionally went to her stomach. "It's early." She said. "I'm still OK to lift right now." She said with a puzzled look.

I grimaced. "I overheard." I pointed to my ears. "Stupid vampire hearing." I apologized with a look.

She smiled. "Sometimes I'd give anything to have that trait." She started sadly, but she didn't finish her sentence even though I understood. "Let's get this party started." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster given the circumstances.

We had the food set up in ten minutes with everyone's help, and by 6:30pm the party was hopping, so to speak. Everyone was having a blast, with the exception of me, Sam, Emily, Jake and Leah, but for different reasons. Dad showed up late, as usual. He almost didn't make it all because of the mounting pile of missing persons cases still coming out of Seattle.

Dad took a swig of his beer. "I don't know what the hell is going on over there, but it's bad." He was telling Billy.

I remembered what Emily had said not even 30 minutes ago, and was thankful for this extended hearing. I didn't even have to be near him to hear him. My mind began to wander. Missing people, no bodies, and when there were bodies, they were drained of blood. I snapped back to their conversation when I heard my dad crash and fail as he tried like hell to remove his foot from his mouth while he was talking to Sue. It was nice to know where my awkwardness came from I thought as I smiled.

Thinking back to their previous conversation my best guess was a vampire, and it looked like Dad was headed there too. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think it was vampires." He said.

That got Billy's attention. "You know Charlie, it very well could be. But the question is, why so many missing?" He asked as he took a swig of his own beer.

I chose that moment to intrude. I walked up putting my hand on my father's back. "Hey Dad." I said smiling at him. "Whatcha talking about?" I asked nonchalantly trying like hell to not let on that I had heard his epic failure wig Sue.

Dad smiled at me. "The vampire army someone is building." He joked. "But you already knew that from your vantage point." He said pointing to my ears.

Busted! I smiled widely. "Ya I know." I said laughing.

I had to admit he was doing great in accepting all of this, I just hoped he could accept a little bit more once I had more answers to my current problem. I turned to Billy. "Have you seen Jake?" I asked him.

He nodded towards the BBQ pit. "He's over there with Jared and Seth." He answered.

I smiled my thanks as I sauntered over, looking back over my shoulder at my father and surrogate father. "Make sure you two eat something." I yelled. They both chuckled.

As I made my way over to Seth, Jared, and Jake, I noticed by their body language that they were arguing about something. I concentrated through the noise to try to hear better.

Seth was heated about something. "She's been crying Jake!" He said incredulously. "She never cries about anything except Sam." He was saying. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

I saw Jake shrug nonchalantly. "I wish I could help you Seth, but I have no idea. You know your sister doesn't talk to people." He said as he suddenly locked eyes with me.

Dammit! I'd have to get better at this. I saw Seth follow his gaze to me, and his eyes narrowed. Oh fuck! Seth started stalking towards me before Jake could catch him. He was in front of me in seconds. "What do you know Bella?" Seth asked me in an accusatory tone.

My eyes went wide. "I don't know what you're talking about Seth." I tried, but he wasn't buying it.

He leaned in close to me. "Don't lie to me Bella, I know you heard our conversation just then. What do you know about Leah and Sam?" He asked hotly as he began to vibrate; the telltale sign of losing control before phasing.

I took a step back, genuinely scared of Seth Clearwater for the first time. I had never seen Seth act like this before. His eyes were slits as he stared me down. I knew he was over protective of Leah, even if she didn't need or want it, she was his sister. It was no secret how he felt about Sam, and the way he broke his sister's heart, but I wasn't expecting the level of hostility from him I was receiving. It was rolling off of him in waves, and I could feel the heat from his body with how close he was to me.

I tried to back up again, but his hands shot out and he grabbed a hold of my arms, roughly, as he pulled me flush against his body. I struggled, trying to push myself off of him. "I know you know something Bella. I know you and my sister have become closer lately." He said menacingly in my ear as his grip on my arms became tighter. He was hurting me, which took a lot to do now. I tried to push away from him again, but even with my added strength, there was no budging a pissed off werewolf. "Tell me what you know." He screamed as he began to shake me like a rag doll, my head flip flopping back and forth.

There were voices coming from all sides of me as Seth shook me violently. I felt hands on both of us. Jake grabbed a hold of Seth and tried to pry his hands off my arms. "Seth, let her go." He growled as I whimpered.

Embry had hands on me trying to pull me from him. "Seth you're hurting her." He shouted.

Sue was screaming frantically. "Seth! No." She said hysterically, as Billy was holding onto her.

I could hear my father firing rounds into the sky warning Seth to let go of me, but he was seeing red, and didn't let go. It was Leah who got his attention as she ran towards us. "Seth Clearwater you let her go now. She's fucking pregnant you half-wit." She screamed. He finally let go of me then, snapping out of his rage as his eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

No! Oh no! Leah you didn't! I silently screamed as I felt the blackness slip over me, and I slumped into Embry's arms in an unconscious heap.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **Seth POV**

I had a front row seat when Sam broke my sister's heart, and I hated him for it. She was a shell of her former self, filled with bitterness, self hatred, and contempt. She didn't understand what she had done wrong, what was wrong with her, or why he didn't love her anymore. Gone was the beautiful, vivacious, full of life girl she was, and it was all his fault. Granted I had no idea what had actually happened, same as her, until I phased, and found out about imprinting. Although I understood what it meant, I didn't understand why he didn't fight it; she would have.

Leah loved Sam more than anything in this world, except for maybe me, mom, and dad, but when Sam told her that he didn't love her anymore, and that he was leaving her for Emily it completely devastated her, shattering her heart into a million pieces. I watched for days as she wouldn't speak to anyone, just cry herself to sleep constantly, and it broke my heart that I couldn't even help her. She'd let me hold her while she cried, but she wouldn't talk about anything that was going on.

The first few months were rough, rougher than anyone ever knew aside from the people in my house. It was a chore to get her to eat. Dad had to force food, literally, down her throat at times. She'd pick at food for hours, moving it around on her plate when she decided to join us at the dinner table. But mostly trays of food would be left outside her door because she'd refuse to come out of her room. More times then not the tray of food would just sit, untouched, outside her door.

When she lost so much weight from starvation she'd get sick, and mom would try to treat her, but it got so bad that Leah just wished for death. She'd constantly ask if it was possible to die of a broken heart, and truthfully it was, from neglecting yourself, which was exactly what she was doing. She fell into a deep depression for a long time, and we all worried that she would never come out of it. When she finally snapped out of it she wasn't my sister anymore. She wasn't happy, she was numb, and bitter, and hated the world, and who could blame her.

When she phased it was that much worse because she was under Sam's thumb again. She'd come home miserable and bitter, and I didn't understand it; I didn't understand much of anything after Dad died. Leah took it the hardest. She fell into that depression again, only it wasn't as bad this time because of Bella. I was thankful she had someone in her life this time, and didn't have to deal with it alone, but I was upset that she was shutting me out. I didn't get it, until I phased three days later, then I knew.

But for the last three weeks she was becoming that bitter person again, that person I never wanted to see her become again, and I knew it had to do with Sam Uley. She was crying again, and she hadn't cried since, ever, unless it had to do with him. So I knew, but Leah wouldn't talk. Wouldn't or couldn't, it didn't matter because I knew someone knew something. When Jake became Alpha it was easier on Leah. Jake knew the pain she was feeling, so he made a big effort to keep the two of them apart unless it couldn't be helped. I'd had enough of watching my sister slowly kill herself. Even if she wasn't aware of it, I was. I saw what she was doing, reverting back to that shell, and it scared me. I didn't want to see her loose herself again, and I was determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

I wasn't prepared for the rage I had felt, and attacking Bella was the last thing I had ever thought I'd do, and I didn't know if she'd ever forgive me, but she wasn't my worry; my Alpha was. He was seething, and I knew I was in trouble. You don't put your hands on your Alpha's mate, his pregnant, imprinted mate at that. You just didn't. In my defense I had no idea she was pregnant, but that didn't excuse what I had done. I had put my hands on Bella, of all people, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to forgive myself for that. I loved Bella, like a sister, and I'd die for her, and right now, there was no escaping the wrath of my pissed off Alpha.

 **Jacob POV**

I punched him, as hard as I could, with all the anger that was raging inside me. I felt his nose collapse, as well as heard the bones crunch as they broke under the force of my fist as it connected with his face. I was circling him now, as I glared at him on the floor at my feet, my eyes slits as I stared him down. The anger I felt was emanating off of me in waves, and I knew he could feel it, like a freight train hitting him at full speed. "What the fuck were you thinking Seth?" I roared at him. "You put your hands on my imprint." I screamed in rage.

He bowed his head in submission. Good, at least he felt bad, and in truth I knew he did. I knew he knew what he did was beyond wrong, and I also knew he had no idea how to make it up to either of us. "Jacob. I'm so sorry. I was so intent on making sure Leah was OK, I lost it. I know it's no excuse for what I did. You have to know I would never intentionally hurt Bella. I wasn't myself." He said softly. I knew he wouldn't outright hurt her either, but my insides were boiling at the memory of him shaking her so viciously.

 _No one else had noticed that she had gone limp as we ran over to them. Everyone was shouting at the same time, reaching them together. Embry made it to Bella first, and I knew she was in good hands, there was no one I trusted more with her other than Leah, so I focused my attention on Seth as I grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to haul him off of Bella, as she sagged motionless in his arms._

 _My heart leapt into my throat at the scene in front of me, and it wasn't until I heard Leah scream what she did that everything went silent. All the yelling and struggling stopped. No one moved as eyes frantically went back and forth between Seth, Bella, me and Leah. I closed my eyes. Oh man, this was not how we wanted to do this, but in reality it had successfully gotten Seth to let go of Bella._

 _Then as if the play button had been pushed on a remote everyone sprung into action at once. Embry lifted Bella into his arms as Sue was running to her house screaming for Embry to follow her. He had taken off at a sprint, making sure to keep from jostling her too much. At the same time Charlie and Billy took off after Sue and Embry, bolting to Sue's house. Leah had grabbed Seth by the ear and drug him towards the house as Sam came up behind me and ushered me there as well. As everyone crammed into the Clearwater house I began to pace agitatedly across the floor, but there were entirely too many people in the damn house, and I began to feel claustrophobic. I couldn't breath, and as the walls began to close around me, I stumbled outside gulping in lungfuls of air to try to steady myself._

 _That was when Seth came up to me. "Jake. I" He started, but I didn't let him finish as I hauled off and punched him._

So there we were outside of his house while I waited with bated breath to find out if the love of my life was OK, again. As I stared at the kid on the floor, my breaths coming in ragged pants, I heard Sue's voice cut through my fogged brain as I registered she was calling for me. I took one last look at Seth on the floor, as he held his face, blood pouring down it, and ran inside to her office, all the while praying for good news.

As soon I busted through the door of Sue's office, I saw Bella's head snap towards the sound of my entrance. All the air left my lungs as I saw her sitting up on the table; she was awake, and coherent. Before I knew I was even moving I had her gathered up in my arms in a bone crushing hug.

She hugged me back. "We're OK" She whispered. I was so relieved that she was OK that I hadn't noticed the tears that leaked out of my eyes until they were splashing onto my arm. I released her, holding her at arms length as I looked her over, memorizing every line, every curve, every wrinkle on her beautiful face; committing it to memory.

I cupped her face in my hands as I lovingly looked at her before I crashed my lips onto her own, needing to consume her, and she responded with her own fervor. It wasn't until I heard a throat clear that I remembered we weren't alone. I reluctantly broke away from her, sliding my arm around her waist, as I turned to the source of the noise.

I gulped as I was met with the angry red faced glare of Charlie Swan. "Someone care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" He yelled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **Charlie POV**

I was exhausted, and not really in the mood to go to this Bonfire tonight, but I had promised Bella that I would at least make an appearance. By the time I dragged my tired ass out of the station and made it home to shower and change I was already running 30 minutes late. Add in stupid traffic and I knew I'd be 'fashionably' late, but did it really matter? I had a tedious day at work, and the cases were mounting. The number of missing persons reports being filed in Seattle was alarming at best. I had no idea what was happening before I was brought into the mix, but now that I knew what I knew, I had a better idea of what might be happening in Seattle, but I couldn't clue in my staff because they'd just haul me off to the funny farm.

So I was intent on making my suspicions known to Billy. As I took a sip from my beer I let him in on what I'd discovered. "So I'm pretty sure that vampires are at work in Seattle." I voiced my opinion to the one person who wouldn't look at me crazy; well one of the people anyway. I was secretly glad that I had been told what was going on in the world because it made it easier to stomach that soulless creatures were killing people and not people killing people. Although people were still killing people, but at a less alarming rate then before.

I said. "But seriously do you think that all this activity in Seattle could be the work of vampires? I mean even though there aren't always bodies to find, the ones that are found are drained of blood. Not even a drop left." I said to him.

He nodded. "It is a distinct possibility." He said. "I'll have to put a call into the good doctor to see if he knows anything." He added.

I nearly choked on my beer as I coughed. "You talk to them?" I asked incredulously

Billy winced. "Edward not withstanding, the Cullen's are a useful bunch. The doctor has been around for hundreds of years so he knows so many people in this world. He's got friends in high places. The energetic one, Alice is clairvoyant, so she has visions of the future. Edward unfortunately can read minds, so if you ever do come across him for any reason, DO NOT think of anything pertinent that you don't want him to know." He said as he took another drink from his bottle. "Jasper, the quiet one he is an empath which means he can manipulate people's emotions, but he usually does it to calm people down. Emmett is the big burly one, and he is just like a battering ram. Rosalie, the vain one, she's got an acidic tongue, not literally, but she's a fucking bitch, and fast." He said laughing. "And Esme, the mother, is just, motherly." He said as he ran down all the traits of the Cullens, and I had to admit, they did sound useful.

I swallowed another mouthful of beer. "Does it ever stop?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed. "All the information, the killings, the looking over your shoulder? Does it ever stop?" I repeated.

He shook his head. "No old friend, unfortunately it doesn't. It's an ancient, on-going battle that never ends, but we sleep better at night knowing that we're making a difference. You can make a difference too, in your own way, but its a difference made nonetheless." He said as he set his empty beer in the trash can next to him. "You ready for another one?" He asked.

I down the rest of the one in my hand, and threw it away. "I'll grab us two more." I said as I made my way to the beer cooler.

When I made it back to Billy I noticed Sue had joined him. "Sue." I greeted when I saw her. "What a nice surprise." I said. "Don't you look lovely tonight." I added nervously.

She smiled when she saw me. "Why thank you, Charlie. You clean up nicely yourself." She said laughing. She gave me a warm hug, which lingered longer then necessary, but I liked it. "How are you?" She asked smiling at me again.

I loved her smile. It was so beautiful the way it showed all of her perfectly white teeth, and made her eyes shine as well. "Charlie?" She asked, as she put her hand on my arm causing goosebumps. "Are you OK?" She asked, concern in her voice.

I shook my head, my face blushing a deep crimson as I realized I never answered her. "Oh, I'm sorry Sue, I was just thinking about how beautiful your teeth are. I mean your smile, how it lights up your teeth..I mean eyes." I stammered. My eyes widened. "Oh my god, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Oh no, I hadn't meant to say **that** out loud." I groaned. "What is wrong with me?" I asked.

Billy was howling with laughter while Sue blushed a deep shade of red herself, and quickly excused herself. Billy's laughter was loud and obnoxious. "That, my friend, was the worst case of verbal diarrhea I have ever heard in my life, but shit, that was hilarious." He said.

I sighed as Bella came up behind me. "Hi sweetie." I said as she smiled at me, wider than normal. Oh god had she just heard that? I moaned pitifully in my head.

She nodded. "Dad, Billy. Whatcha talking about?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at Billy. "Just the army that vampires are creating in Seattle." I said chuckling not wanting Bella to know what just happened. If she had heard my conversation with Sue she didn't let on, which I was grateful for.

She laughed, knowing full well it could be a possibility, albeit an alarming one. She turned to Billy. "Do you know where Jake is?" She asked him sweetly.

He nodded his head towards the fire pit. "Over there with Jared and Seth." He said as he took a swig off his beer.

She nodded her thanks as she walked towards them. "Don't forget to eat something you two." She mothered us.

We both chuckled to each other "You know she'll force feed us if she has to." Billy said to me.

I nodded laughing. "Don't I know it. Why do you think I have her cook for me? I burn water." I said laughing. It still astonished me sometimes how in tune with people's needs Bella was, and a part of me was angry at Renee for not having better parenting skills with Bella. She always tried to be her friend instead of her parent leaving Bella having to take care of her. I know she took care of me too, but I at least prided myself on somewhat being a parent.

Billy leaned in and whispered. "Why don't you just have Sue boil it for you." He said trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably, as he snapped me out of my thoughts with his comment.

I hung my head in shame. "That was the second most embarrassing thing to ever have happen in my life." I said.

Billy laughed again. "Definitely an open mouth insert foot moment if I ever saw one, and I've done a few myself." He said. "We're you actually flirting with Sue?" He asked wide eyed.

My mouth fell open. "Well, she started it. She hugged me for way longer then necessary." I defended childishly.

Billy roared with laughter again. "Wait! What was the first most embarrassing thing to happen in your life?" He asked.

I waved him off. "You don't want to know." I said.

He smiled. "Oh but I think I do." He challenged me.

I laughed. "OK maybe you do, but I don't want you to know." I said.

He slapped my arm. "C'mon Charlie, we've been friends for how long now? You know more of my embarrassing secrets than you should." He said pouting.

I shook my head. "Fine, but don't forget, you asked, and I tried to save you from this." I said "My first time with Renee. I didn't even make it in. I was so worked up that when she grabbed me to guide me I exploded right then and there all over her hand. I thought I would die." I said as I became beat red.

Billy's shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter, and a short while later we were both howling with laughter at our stupid antics, but our laughter was cut short but sudden yelling.

We looked towards the direction of the ruckus and saw Seth yelling at Jake. "Probably pack shit." Billy waved it off.

But then to our astonishment Seth stalked right over to Bella, got in her face, and started yelling at her. "Hey." I heard myself yell, as Billy and I moved closer. I watched as Bella took a step back to avoid the angry boy.

We were both shocked and horrified when Seth grabbed onto Bella and began shaking her. "I know you know something Bella. Tell me what you know." He screamed at her.

We both saw her try to push him away, but he didn't budge, even with her new strength. "Shouldn't she have able to push him away Billy?" I asked alarmed.

He shook his head. "A pissed off wolf is a formidable object. He won't be moved unless he wants to be." He said to me. He moved closer. "Seth let go of her." Billy screamed.

Sue ran for them, but Billy caught her wrist and yanked her towards him catching her around the waist. "You don't want to do that Sue." I heard him whisper. There was something more to this than met the eye. Why was everyone acting so weird?

Sue watched as Seth shook her harder. "Seth! No!" She screamed. At that moment I knew there was something I didn't know, and to have Sue react that way, it must have been important.

I watched as Jake and Embry made it to Bella, and once Embry had hands on Bella Jake tried to get Seth to let her go. "Let her go, Seth." I heard him scream as he tried to pull him off of her. I even tried firing off a few rounds, but it didn't even phase him in the least.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah sprinting towards the chaos yelling. "Seth Clearwater, you let her go right now. She's fucking pregnant you half-wit." She screamed.

Everyone went silent while Seth's eyes widened in shock at what was happening, and he let her go. Wait did she just say Bella was pregnant?! I'm going to kill Jacob! Then I realized everyone was silent for another reason. Bella was limp in Embry's arms. Chaos erupted in the next few seconds as everyone reacted at once. Sue was running for her house, screaming at Embry to follow her with Bella, and Billy and I were moving that way too.

I ran as fast my legs would carry me following Embry into Sue's office as he laid her on the table. She quickly got out her stethoscope and put it to Bella's chest, then her stomach. She let out an audible breath as she visibly relaxed. "Her heart is still beating, and so is the baby's." She said.

I didn't even have time to react as Bella opened her eyes then. I rushed over to her. "Bells, are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded as I helped her sit up slowly. Leah brought her a bottle of water and she took slow sips as Sue called for Jacob.

Seconds later he burst into the room, eyes wide, as he saw her. Their eyes met, and he was gathering her in his arms in a heartbeat. He held on to her for dear life, and in that moment I saw just how much the boy in front of me loved my daughter as tears fell from his eyes. The relief that she was OK evident in his eyes, as she closed hers and reveled at the feel of him wrapped around her. I couldn't help but feel a tug at my heart at this blatant display of love in front of me. But I couldn't contain the rage in me either at the thought of him getting her pregnant.

As I watched their reaction to each other it brought me back to simpler times, when I had that myself, but as I watched the scene before me unfold, I realized that no one had what they had. As he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, memorizing every detail of her, then crashing his lips to hers. I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched him kiss her with everything he had. The love, fear, and adoration I saw was overwhelming, and I knew in that instant that she returned everything she had into him, that there was no way in hell I would be able to keep these two apart. I sure as hell could at least try to assert some authority though as I noisily cleared my throat.

I watched Jacob tear himself away from Bella and turn to me. Judging by the look on his face, I knew I had successfully put on my cop/father face, and as his eyes widened I spoke. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked angrily.

It was silent for like an eternity with everyone looking in different directions, and I noticed Jake lock eyes with Leah while Bella and Sue shared a glance that spoke volumes.

With a low voice that was barely audible, Bella locked eyes with me. "I'm pregnant, Dad." She whispered.

I nodded my understanding. "Ya, I got that part, but how the hell did this happen?" I asked annoyed. As I realized what I had actually asked I tried to back peddle. "I mean, I know how this happened, but what I mean is how did it happen, oh boy." I stammered as I brushed a hand over my face.

Leah answered. "Well, you see Chief, when two people love each other" She started, but my father held up his hand. "I'm not helping am I?" She asked trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

He shook his head. "No Leah, you're not helping." He affirmed. "At least not this time." He amended.

She shrugged as she looked at Bella and Jake. "Sorry guys. I tried." She said as she tried desperately to hide her laughter.

Sue put her hand on my arm. "We're actually not sure how this happened Charlie, and we just found out earlier today. We weren't necessarily trying to keep it from you, but we don't have any answers, and we wanted some before we told you." She shook her head. I rolled my eyes, tired of being shut out of my daughter's life. "Here's what we know so far. We know that Bella is four weeks along, which oddly enough is when they had sex, and it was the only time they did it. Given Bella's circumstances, her changes, we think that's why she was able to conceive so quickly since it was done after her change, not to mention the wolves sperm is very potent." She said gently.

Bella came to me then. "The truth is Dad, we don't know what it is." She turned to Sue, then glanced at Jake and Leah. "I was hoping you guys would come with me to see Carlisle tomorrow. Sue you have all the paperwork he would need to see, and Jake and Leah, I just want you guys there with me." She said. "You're welcome to come too Dad, if you want." She offered.

I put my hand on her arm. "I'll support you Bells, if you want to keep it. I'm here for you." I told her. I looked at Jake. "But you and I are gonna have a talk later." I said angrily. "This is unacceptable. She's 20 fucking years old, Jacob, and I expected more from you son. You're 16 years old for crying out loud." I said exasperatedly.

As we walked out of Sue's office everyone in the living room rushed at us, but I held up my hand to stop them. "Bella and the baby are fine." I said.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief at the news, and Emily, Kim, and Rachel surrounded Bella talking in hushed whispers as they left the house.

As everyone said their goodbyes to Bella, I approached her slowly. "Sweetie? I'm gonna head home now, I'm beat. Are you coming home with me?" I asked, knowing full well what her answer would be. "He can stay with you if that's what you want. I just miss you." I said softly.

She smiled at me. "Aww Dad, I miss you too. Ya, we'll meet you at home. It'll make more sense anyway since we're headed to the Cullen's tomorrow. Are you coming with us?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Are you sure you want me there, or were you just being courteous in inviting me?" I asked warily.

She frowned at me. "C'mon Dad, if you really think that then forget it." She said angrily. I frowned right back at her. "Sorry, these stupid hormones are driving me nuts." She said sheepishly. "Of course I want you to come, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She replied.

I smiled. "OK, then, I'll be there. I'll see you at home. Don't make it too late please." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Bye Dad, drive safe. We'll see you soon." She said.

I got into my car still slightly in a daze. My little girl had gone through so many changes recently, and I wondered where that would leave the baby health wise. It wasn't long before I made it home, but my stomach grumbled as I realized I hadn't eaten like Bella had told me to so I fixed a quick snack before heading up to bed. I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow before I was out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **Bella POV**

The next morning I had doubled in size, and I was freaking out. I didn't know what to expect from a normal pregnancy let alone a supernatural one, but I knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was hard for me to move around comfortably, and now nothing I owned fit, and I had to resort to wearing a pair of Jake's sweat pants. My stomach was in knots, and it was a good thing I wasn't hungry because I didn't think I'd be able to keep anything down anyway. I was a wreck, terribly moody, and had a dull aching in my abdomen that didn't quite feel right. Every so often it would turn into a sharp shooting pain or stabbing feeling, but I just tried to brush it off as my body trying to accommodate to the pregnancy.

We were on our way to the Cullen's mansion. Dad was driving Jake and I while Sue and Leah followed in Sue's car. After discussing it with Billy the night before we got permission to go to their house, well Dad and I didn't need it, but the rest of them did. It was decided that it would be beneficial for Carlisle to remain my physician throughout the pregnancy, and Sue and Leah would be my midwives.

Because of the special nature of the baby, a hospital was really out of the question, and would raise more questions than we were prepared to answer. Leah wasn't happy about it, but was told she had no choice in the matter. I hadn't told Carlisle when I talked to him why exactly we were coming over, but only that Sue had some questions about the workup she had done on my blood.

As we pulled up to the giant mansion Dad let out an appreciative whistle. "Wow". He said.

Alice was waiting for us on the porch, and as soon as she saw me I knew she knew. She was by my side in a flash. "Oh Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" She squealed as she jumped around me. I had been texting with her the past few weeks, and she automatically assumed I should be telling her everything going on in my life. I knew she couldn't see it because I was always with a wolf or four, and her gift couldn't extend beyond them.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Because I just found out last night, Alice." I replied. A sharp pain stabbed me, but I breathed through it. That was weird.

As everyone exited their vehicles Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the door. Alice disappeared inside the house before we made it there. Charlie approached first and Carlisle extended his hand for him to shake, which he did. "Charlie, so nice to see you again, though I wish it weren't under these circumstances." He admitted.

Charlie grimaced. "I know what you mean, but it is good to see you again as well." He agreed.

Esme took his hand next. "Charlie, I haven't had the pleasure yet, but I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She said as she shook his hand.

He smiled. "Oh yes Esme, I've heard such wonderful things about you." He said. Just then his stomach grumbled.

She smiled. "Well hopefully one of those things is about my cooking. Let me see what I can whip up for you guys." She said.

Dad shook his head. "Don't go to any trouble." He said.

I looked at him. "Trust me, it's no trouble, and she loves cooking. It won't matter how many times you say no, you won't win. Plus her cooking is better than mine." I said.

Carlisle looked at me then. "Bella, did you neglect to tell me something?" He asked smiling widely.

My Dad looked at me. "How do they do that?" He whispered.

I leaned towards him for effect. "First you don't have to whisper, they can hear you, second they can hear the extra heartbeat, and smell it, which now I can too." I added.

Dad smiled sheepishly. "Oh ya, why can't I have your hearing as well. Would really come in handy." He chuckled.

Dad and I passed into the mansion as Leah and Jacob made it to Carlisle. "Jacob, Leah how nice to see you again." He said not even bothering to shake their hand knowing they wouldn't. They followed us inside.

Leah was looking around the mansion, her jaw on the floor. "Damn, how many windows are in this house?" She asked to herself.

Esme smiled. "124." She answered.

Sue brought up the rear smiling as she approached Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, as I live and breath. I don't mean to gush, but I'm looking forward to working with you so much." She said blushing.

He bowed graciously. "As am I." He said. "Won't you please come in, and make yourselves at home." He said. "Can I offer anyone something to drink? Charlie perhaps a beer?" He asked my father.

Charlie nodded. "A beer sounds great actually, thanks." He said still staring around the room.

I scoffed at him. "Isn't it a bit early for a beer?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm in a house full of vampires, and I have a feeling this conversation is going to be heavy." He said. "No offense." He said to Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed. "None taken." He said with a wave of his hand.

I walked further into the living room and noticed that the spot where the Baby Grand piano I had destroyed was replaced with a new one. I ran my fingertips over it and heard a musical voice behind me. "Don't destroy this one." Said Rosalie smiling.

I turned around and found her standing behind me. "Rose, hi." I said as I took a tentative step towards her. She smiled, closing the gap between us and hugged me. I winced at the pain I felt again, but she didn't seem to notice.

She looked me up and down. "So I hear congratulations are in order." She said softly.

I nodded unconsciously putting my hand on my stomach. "Ya I just found out yesterday." I said smiling.

Just then Emmett picked me up and swung me around in one of his signature bear hugs. "Um..Emmett, unless you want me to barf all over you I wouldn't do that." I said playfully to him.

He looked sheepishly at Rosalie who was glaring at him. "Oh right, bun in the oven." He said smiling. "So the dog knocked you up?" He nudged me with his shoulder. "You want me to neuter him?" He asked laughing.

From somewhere in the house Jake bellowed. "I heard that." He said, amusement in his voice.

Carlisle returned from the kitchen with a few drinks, and Esme followed behind him with a few more. Charlie got his beer, I got my bottle of water, and Sue, Jake, and Leah got sodas. "Please have a seat." Carlisle said gesturing to the couches. Charlie, Sue, and Leah took a seat on the three seater while Jake and I chose the over stuffed arm chair; him pulling me onto his lap. Esme and Carlisle took the two seater while Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie brought chairs from the kitchen.

Carlisle looked at me. "So Bella, tell me what's going on." He said casually.

I looked around at all the people in the room before I began. "Well, I'm pregnant." I began.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No shit." She said sarcastically.

Esme glanced at Rose and shook her head. "Rose. Manners." Was all she said.

I chuckled. "It's OK Esme, Rose and I have come to an understanding." I said smiling at the blond vampire who smiled back. "So yes, I'm pregnant, but the weird thing is that I'm four weeks pregnant, which is when Jake and I had sex. So it seems that I got pregnant right away because that's the only time we've had sex." I stood up and turned to the side so Carlisle could see when I lifted my shirt. "And I'm really showing at only four weeks." I said as Rose was in front of me in a flash. She put her hands on my swollen belly, and Jake let out a growl. Rose backed away quickly, and I shot a glare at Jacob. "She's not going to hurt me Jake, relax." I snapped.

Carlisle approached me then. "Sue, you said you have your results with you? May I see them?" He asked.

She nodded as she got up and pulled the papers out of her purse. "I noticed that although all her levels are fine, her blood pressure is extremely high." She said as she handed the papers to Carlisle.

I approached him then. "Carlisle?" I asked. He looked up at me. "This baby is already growing extremely fast and it's a hybrid; part human, part wolf, and part vampire. I have to tell you I've actually doubled in size overnight. What will that mean for the pregnancy itself, and for me?" I asked. "We've decided because of the nature of the pregnancy that we'd like for you to be my doctor since a hospital would be out of the question." I added.

He nodded. "I see we're all on the same page then since I was going to suggest that myself."? He said as he studied the papers. "I take it you're planning on a home birth?" He asked looking up at me.

I nodded. "I hope it's a home birth, depending on where I am. I technically have my house, any number of houses on the res, and here." I said, which truthfully made me feel a whole lot better. "And I'm having Leah and Sue be my midwives." I turned to Rosalie. "If you'd like to be one too Rose, I'd be OK with that." I said.

Her eyes lit up in surprise and excitement. "Really? I'd love that, thank you Bella." She gushed.

I looked at Alice. "And of course you'd be in charge of making this baby the most stylish one ever; clothes, room, the works." I said making sure I didn't leave her out.

Alice's eyes widened, and so did her grin. "Oh yes, my favorite thing ever!" She squealed.

I saw Charlie lean over to Jake. "Is Alice always like this?" He asked.

Jake nodded. "Ya, but she grows on you, like an annoying little pixie." He said as he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but left the room to go plan more than likely.

I looked around the room. "Where's Jasper?" I asked suddenly realizing I hadn't seen him since we'd been here. Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances with one another, but not subtly enough. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked nervously.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "About a week ago Alice got a vision and Jasper went to check it out." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, and watched as he fidgeted from foot to foot and looked everywhere but at me. "I call an epic amount of bullshit Carlisle. Out with it." I demanded.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle. "You might as well tell her. I mean she's bound to find out, and she has a right to know." Rosalie said.

I looked at Rosalie, then at Carlisle, and finally at Jake, who nodded at me. "This is about Edward isn't it?" I asked. "Carlisle, how could you not tell me?" I asked actually hurt that he'd just lied to me. Another sharp pain shot through me, and I had to fight to hide the grimace threatening to cross my face.

Carlisle looked quizzically at me for a moment, but answered me. "We didn't want to alarm you until we had more to go on. Alice had a vision last week. Edward was here, in Forks, holding your father prisoner to get to you." He said apologetically.

I looked at my father, whose mouth was wide open, and I shook my head vehemently. "Not gonna happen Dad, don't even sweat it." I said angrily. Then I looked at Carlisle. "You should have told me." I said. I got up walked to the stairs and yelled. "Alice Cullen get your ass down here NOW!" I screamed as I absently rubbed my stomach again. Something was wrong, but I didn't want to alarm anyone so I said nothing.

I walked back to the couch, and before I even got there Alice was there looking nervously as me. "Yes Bella." She said quietly.

I glared at her. "You know what!" I said angrily. "All this time we've been texting, and you never once told me you had a vision of Edward." I said with my hands on my hips. "Tell me everything you saw." I demanded.

She looked at me wide eyed. "Bella, I don't think" She started.

I stomped my foot so hard it put a hole in the floor. "This is my fucking father we're talking about! You tell me what you saw, right now, everything, or we're going to find out just how strong I am." I screamed at her.

Her eyes widened in shock. "OK. OK." She said as she sat down. I glanced over at Rose and her eyes were wide as well, but she had a shit eating grin on her face, and Emmett next to her was nodding his approval. "Three weeks ago I had a vision of Edward coming back to Forks, but it was hazy because as you know I only get pieces until the person makes up their mind. He had been toying about coming back for you so I couldn't get a definitive idea about what his plans were, but last week he finally decided." She said.

Carlisle spoke. "If I may before she continues. Jake, if we have your permission, we'd like to help, how do you put it, 'patrol', Bella and Charlie, when the wolves have to sleep, that way someone is always on guard. We know Bella can take care of herself more if necessary, but now in her delicate condition, the added measures are necessary." He said.

Jake looked at Leah who nodded. "I'll have to let the pack and my father know what's going on, but it shouldn't be a problem as long as you understand that you're only watching their house in Forks. You still won't be permitted on our land unless you have permission." He said.

Carlisle nodded his understanding and motioned for Alice to go on. "So as I was saying. It wasn't until last week that Edward made a decision about what he planned to do. I saw him at your house keeping Charlie prisoner, bating you to come save him so he could take you." She said as she looked down at her hands.

I looked at her again. "You're leaving something out aren't you?" I asked. When she hesitated I crossed to where she sat faster then the Cullens realized I could move, and had Alice up against the wall by her throat. "This **will** be your last warning Alice." I seethed, my eyes boring holes into hers as she looked at me.

I dropped her on her feet, but didn't move back from where I had cornered her. "Edward kills your father." She whispered. "Snaps his neck right in front of you." She added.

Without warning my fist shot out next to Alice's head and broke through the wall with a loud crash as I heard everyone gasp, and if Alice could cry she would have. I felt my blood begin to boil as my heart began to hammer against my chest. Before I knew what was happening a darkness consumed me as I whirled away from her. An insurmountable rage filled me, and my hands clenched into fists as the blood ran down the one I had just put through the wall. My anger grew as I thought about ripping Edward Cullen to pieces. The pain shot through me again, but it didn't even register with me this time. It wasn't until I heard my Dad speak that I snapped out of my rage induced haze. "Bella, your eyes." He whispered.

Carlisle was in front of me in the blink of an eye. "Oh my god. Bella, you need to calm down right now. We won't let anything happen to Charlie. I promise, but this anger is not good for your blood pressure, or the baby." He said quickly.

At the mention of the baby I willed myself to calm down, taking deep, slow breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I clutched my hand to my chest. "I didn't mean to loose control like that." I said softly. I glanced back at Alice who still hadn't moved. "I'm sorry Alice." I said suddenly ashamed at my behavior as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hated when I lost control like that.

Leah came to me then and escorted me back on to the couch where she had been sitting, and where Jake now was. The only two people currently in the room who had the power to calm me down, or console me. I let Leah bring me in for a hug. "I got you." She whispered smiling at me.

She knew how much I hated loosing control for she was the other one I had done it to. I smiled shakily at her. "Thank you." I said as I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I felt Jake take my hand and wrap it in a piece of gauze Carlisle had given him, even though it was already healing, and press his lips to my palm as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. "I love you Jake." I whispered.

He pressed another kiss into my palm. "I love you too Bells." He said, and I could hear the emotion in his voice.

I lifted my head up to look at Alice. "Where is he Alice? Where is Jasper going? Where's Edward?" I asked quietly.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **Edward POV**

I hated the cold. It didn't bother me per say, but I hated it nonetheless. I paced restlessly outside the Denali mansion. I had to see her again. Even as far away as I was her scent was driving me mad. I couldn't smell her this far away, no, but it was ingrained in my memory, and I was growing tired of waiting to have her. It had been a month. A month since I had seen Bella. A month since I had been inside of her. A month since I decided I was going to turn her, and keep her for myself. A month since I'd been home, if I even had a home to go back to.

I knew they probably wouldn't accept me back after what I had done, but I couldn't control my actions. Bella called to me, at least her blood did. I wanted her, I needed her, and I couldn't control it any longer. I didn't know what my next move was, but I knew I had to get to Bella. She was mine, and I had to act fast if I was going to claim her. I knew she was going to be heavily guarded after my attack at the high school, but she wouldn't be guarded forever. And the moment she wasn't was when I'd make my move, whatever the cost; I just had to make sure my sister couldn't see what I planned until it was too late to stop it.

As I waited for reinforcements to be made I became impatient. This was a three-fold attack. I wanted Bella, the Denali's wanted revenge on the wolves for killing Laurent, and Victoria wanted revenge on my family for killing James. Everyone was going down, and I wasn't hard pressed to care in the slightest, but I wanted to get a move on before our element of surprise was lost.

Everyone knew about Alice's visions, and how they weren't cemented unless someone made a decision about doing something, so we all had to take care in making sure we didn't actually make one, or else they would know we were coming. Victoria was being careless in her frenzy, and I knew if she didn't clean up after herself then the Volturi would be alerted as well, and that could make for a mess in and of itself. One we didn't need, and wouldn't be able to avoid.

 **Jacob POV**

We were still gathered in the Cullen's living room, digesting what we had just found out about Edward. Bella was slowly losing it. She was wide eyed as she asked. "Alice, where has Jasper gone? Where is Edward right now?" She asked in a shaky voice.

It was Jasper himself who answered her. "He's in Alaska, Bella." Alice ran to him, throwing her arms around him in relief.

Bella looked at Carlisle. "Is he with the Denali's?" She asked horrified, my heart beginning to pound. I was immediately calmed down courtesy of Jasper, and I smiled my thanks to him.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes Bella, he is." He confirmed.

Her eyes went wide then. "You didn't tell them about me did you?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, I actually hadn't gotten around to calling them like we discussed. Don't worry, Edward still doesn't know of your changes." He said reassuringly.

I turned to Jasper. "Did you actually find him Jasper?" I asked not really wanting the answer.

He nodded. "I saw him, but he didn't see me. But we have another problem." He said seriously.

He turned to my father. "Bella was telling Alice about the missing persons reports that are piling up from Seattle." He said.

My father looked at him. "Ya I joked with Billy that it seemed like someone was starting an army because there were very few bodies being left behind." He said laughing. When no one else laughed he got serious again. "Oh you've got to be shitting me. Seriously? Someone is gathering vampires?" He asked incredulously.

I looked at Jasper. "What's happening." I asked, although I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

He sat down in one of the vacant chairs. "The tracker we killed who attacked you Bella, well his mate, Victoria, the red head, is creating a newborn army and Edward has joined it." He said.

Esme cried out. "No!" She moaned.

Jasper nodded. "That's not the worst part." He said as he looked at me. "The one the wolves killed a few months ago, Laurent, was Irina's mate, so the Denali's have joined them as well." He finished.

Carlisle got up and began to pace. "This is not good. This is not good at all." He said in a panic.

I had never seen calm and collected Carlisle freak out like this, and it wasn't helping my need to remain calm. I felt myself begin to go into Alpha mode. "Carlisle why are the Denali's so dangerous? I though they were vegetarian vampires like you." I asked.

Rosalie spoke. "The Denali's are our cousins of sorts because they choose to led the lifestyle that we do, but that's where the similarities stop. Although also like us if one is threatened the others react." She answered.

Sue cleared her throat. "So what happens when Edward comes, and tries to attack Bella, or Charlie?" She asked.

Rosalie shook her head, anger entering her eyes. "As much as it pains me Edward crossed a line in what he did to Bella, and what he's planning to do. He brought this on himself because Bella is a part of this family too, as is everyone in this room, including you wolves." She finished looking at Leah and I.

In truth I knew that it went against everything in us as wolves to associate with the Cullen's because they were after all vampires, but the fact that they had saved Bella's life countless times has proved that until they give us a reason not to trust them, like Edward did, they were allies.

Jasper filled us in on the Denali Clan. "Some of the Denali's have gifts like we do, although the only one we really have to watch out for is Kate. Kate has the ability of psychic electrokinesis." He said.

I looked at him blankly. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked irritated.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Which in other words means she has the power to cause a painful, electric shock-like jolt in anyone she touches, and it goes without saying that you want to avoid her touching you at all costs." He explained.

Perfect, just what we needed. "Great." I muttered sarcastically.

Jasper, continuing his explanation, ignored me. "Eleazar has the gift of identification which is the ability to sense the type and strength of other vampires who have gifts." He said adamantly. "Coupled with Edward's ability to read minds, some vengeful vampires, and a bunch of newborn vampires, we're in for a fight we may not all survive." He said solemnly.

After a few more minutes of explaining the family dynamic I think I had it straight. This was making my head spin. "So let me get this straight. Tanya, Irina and Kate are sisters, Carmen is Eleazar's mate, and Garrett is just plain nuts?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yep that pretty much covers it." He said. "Garrett has no abilities, but do not underestimate him, he is ruthless, and Carmen will destroy all who attempt to harm her mate." He added.

I wanted more information, but I felt Bella's panic slowly mounting as I heard her heart begin to pound in her chest. "Bells? Are you OK?" I asked as I put a hand on her back.

I already knew the answer and could see the remaining color drain from her face as she began to gasp for air. "Can't breathe." She panted.

I looked at Carlisle. "She's having a panic attack." I said.

Esme suddenly appeared with a bottle of water and I gratefully accepted it, opening it so Bella could take slow steady sips.

Carlisle came to crouch in front of her. "Slow steady breaths Bella. Try putting your head between your knees." He said as she leaned forward. He turned to me as Bella tried to even her breaths. "We're going to need to call a meeting between us and the pack Jacob. There are things we all need to discuss that might as well not be repeated, even though a large portion of it will be." He said.

I knew he was right. I turned to Leah. "Go phase and see who's out there. Let everyone know to come here, now." I said to her. She nodded and got up to go outside. "Be careful." I said to her. She nodded, and was gone. A few minutes later we all heard a loud panicked howl, and I knew no one had been phased.

A few minutes later Leah entered the house. "They're coming." She said.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Bella. "Are you feeling better?" I asked.

She looked at me, palming my face, and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "Yes, thank you." She said. Then she curled herself into my side as I put my arm around her, pulling her as close to me as I could.

We only had to wait a few minutes before we could hear the collective pounding of paws as my pack approached the sprawling mansion. A few more seconds and the house was crammed with the remaining members of my pack.

Paul scoffed. "Why are you summoning us to the lion's den?" He asked.

Not all my pack felt the way Leah and I did about the Cullens, and they weren't expected to, but there were a few of them who didn't trust them even though the rest of us did. I glared at Paul. "Mind your attitude Paul." I warned in a low tone.

Embry looked around at the grim faces everyone wore. "Well, why are we here?" He asked.

Quil chimed in too. "Where's Eddie boy?" He sneered, his dislike for the vampire not lost on anyone.

I rolled my eyes. This was not going to go smoothly, but I was at least hoping for a little order. "That's why you all are here." I said with conviction.

Jared sneered. "Did the fortune cookie have another vision." He asked.

Bella shot up. "What the fuck is wrong with you all? I understand that some of you may not like the Cullens based on the fact that they are vampires, but that doesn't give you the right to insult them in their own home." She said heatedly. "Now sit down, shut up, and fucking pay attention." She snapped. "You're lives could depend on the information you're about to receive." She added.

I was impressed with Bella's authority, and secretly turned on too. I laughed at the expression on my wolves faces as they stared at Bella. "We have a major problem guys, one that needs our undivided and immediate attention." I said. The urgency in my voice was noticeable, and my pack listened.

Sam tried to put some order to the ensuing chaos surrounding us. "What's going on?" He asked. "Did Alice see something?" He asked.

I nodded "We have an imminent threat against Bella that goes beyond Edward, and now Charlie's life has been threatened as well." I said. That got their attention, and I proceeded to tell them about the missing people in Seattle, the army Victoria was creating, the Denali's involvement and their powers, and that Edward had joined them.

Seth's eyes were wide as he processed all the information. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "We're totally fucked." He swore solemnly.

Sue glared at him. "Seth, watch your language." She scolded. "And you don't have to sound so glum about it." She said.

Seth looked at his mother, then at the people sitting in the room. "Holy crap! We're screwed!" He said in a sing song voice.

Everyone laughed, but Sue didn't look amused. "Not helping Seth." She said glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged his shoulders.

I admit I was overwhelmed myself as I stood before my pack. "This is bad guys, I'm not going to lie. We're in serious trouble here, and that is why we are all here, in this house at this point in time. As much as you all want to be high and mighty, tough werewolves, you need to put your animosity aside for now. We need them; we need their experience and expertise. You don't have to like them, you don't have to be best friends with them, but you do have to respect them, and above all, you must listen to everything they have to say. Their help and strategies could be the key to everyone's survival." I said. "Don't make me have to Alpha order you." I added.

I looked around the room at Sam, Seth, Colin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Leah, and got no further complaints, but a few grumbles. I glanced at Carlisle. "They're all yours I said." Settling back next to Bella.

Carlisle stood in the front of the room so he could address everyone at once. "What Jacob has told you is true, and there's a lot we have to go over, and not very much time I'm afraid. To better assist is my son Jasper, since it's been a long time since I myself, or the rest of my family, has been a newborn, but he is the newest of us all so he is the one with the most information." He gestured for Jasper to stand where he had been.

Jasper looked around at everyone in the room, and once he saw that all eyes were on him, he began. "A newborn vampire is much more dangerous then your average vampire." He started.

Embry raised his hand. "How come?" He asked even though we had already been told some this by the Elders, but we knew Jasper had more insight on the matter.

Jasper answered. "A vampire is never stronger then in the first few months of this life. Even after they are changed some of their own blood still lingers in their body which is what gives them their incredible strength, and their blood lust. Their blood lust is what drives them; they are erratic and frenzied, and will usually fight each other for a blood source." He said.

Jared snorted. "Won't that actually come in handy for us?" He said.

Jasper nodded. "Yes Jared it is. We can use it to our advantage, and that will be an easy way to pick them off, when they're distracted. Because their own blood still runs through their veins they have a startling ability to move with speed, agility, and grace that you think you're prepared for." He added.

Paul huffed. "We're very fast and skilled at what we do." He said in annoyance.

Jasper ignored him. "They are highly temperamental, extremely uncontrollable, and won't think twice about killing you, so do not hesitate. Don't let them get their arms around you or they will crush you, and don't go for the obvious kill shots either. Try to dismember them, it'll slow them down, but try to go straight for the heads too. It may be easier to finish them in pairs that way one of you can distract while the other one goes in for the kill shots." He finished. This was not news to us either, but something about the way he was describing it was different.

Leah was getting agitated. "It's not our first rodeo you know." She said.

Jasper addressed her. "Now I am in no way trying to tell you that you don't know what you're doing. I am simply saying that newborns are more frantic, and your usual method may not be enough. You need to be smarter about it, and just going in half cocked could get you killed." He amended.

Carlisle spoke next. "I suggest that we pair up outside and do some training." He said.

There was an immediate uproar as all the wolves spoke at once. "SILENCE!" I ordered. Everyone in the room shut up at once.

Emmett spoke. "Damn, I love when you do that!" He exclaimed clapping his hands.

I grinned at him as I addressed my pack. "I told you once already, and this will be the last warning before I order you. You are to listen, obey, and shut the fuck up. Is that understood?" I asked. They all nodded in silence. "Good." I said.

Esme chose that moment to come into the room. " Before training how about some lunch?" She asked. All the wolves perked up, they could never turn down food, even if it was made by a vampire. "I've prepared spaghetti and meatballs, assorted cold cuts and cheeses for sandwiches, freshly baked bread, and a few other goodies." She said excitedly.

The boys tripped over each other trying to get to the kitchen. True to her word Esme had quite a spread going; enough to feed an actual pack of wolves, and pretty soon everyone who ate actual food was stuffing their faces.

Seth couldn't stop smiling as he shoved spoonfuls of spaghetti into his mouth. "Esme, this is amazing." He said with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

She smiled. "I'm delighted that you like it, Seth." She said. Seth was one of the wolves who loved the Cullens, and didn't care what the other wolves thought or said.

As soon as I sat down next to him he clammed up. "Have you had a chance to talk to Bella yet?" I asked immediately noticing his quietness.

He looked at me wide eyed. "Talk to Bella?" He said as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I figured you'd want me to stay away from her like I have been." He said softly.

I knew Seth felt horrible about what had happened, and after talking to Sue and Leah, I understood why he acted the way he did. Although I still didn't like that he put hands on Bella at all, I was willing to give him one more chance to redeem himself. "Look Seth, I admit that I possibly overreacted, but I didn't know what you were capable of in that type of rage, and truthfully it scared me because I'd never seen you loose control like that. With that being said I know that Bella isn't mad at you, and I know she would like to talk to you." I said. "But if you ever do what you did last night again, I will end you." I said as I stared at him.

He gulped, but before he could say another word, Alice came barreling into the kitchen, eyes wide and terror written all over her face. "Guys, we have bigger problems than we did ten minutes ago." She said looking around worriedly.

Carlisle rushed to Alice. "Have you seen something else?" He asked alarmed at seeing her in this state.

She nodded. "I did, and it's bad. It's so much worse than Victoria's army." She babbled.

I looked around at the alarmed faces of the Cullens, and began to get really worried myself. "What could possibly be worse then an army of newborn vampires?" I asked.

Alice looked pained as she turned to Carlisle. "The Volturi. They've noticed Victoria's sloppiness, and they're coming here." She whispered.

Carlisle mirrored Alice's face, and my stomach dropped. "Oh dear lord." He deadpanned.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

 **Carlisle POV**

This couldn't be happening, maybe Alice's vision was wrong. I knew that wasn't possible. Alice's visions were never wrong. They may not always be complete at times, but they were never ever wrong. This was bad, so much worse than I feared.

The sound of breaking glass shook me from my thoughts. Esme stood over a broken plate she had been carrying when Alice delivered her news. She had her hand over her mouth as she gasped. I held my hand out to her, and she was by my side in a flash, eyes wide with fear. "They're really coming?" She whispered shakily.

I nodded. "It looks that way." I said softly.

Jacob was talking, but I was so engrossed with what this meant that I hadn't heard a word he'd said. "I'm sorry Jacob, would you repeat your question?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What's a volture?" He asked.

If the news of this unforeseen turn of events wasn't so grave I may have laughed at his mispronunciation of the word, but as it was all I could do was grimace at him. "The Volturi are the largest coven, and most powerful vampires in existence, if you will, a royalty of sorts. They govern the vampire world. Make the rules, punish those who don't follow them, and clean up the messes that others create. The Volturi becoming alerted to Victoria's mess is bad for us all." I said shaking my head sadly.

Bella came in the kitchen then, and breaking off a piece of bread, she sat down next to Jacob. "Why is it bad Carlisle?" She asked and I noticed that she was rubbing her stomach again. She didn't know I knew but I noticed at least 3 times she had grimaced in pain even though she thought she was hiding it.

I didn't know where to begin with an explanation, there was just too much. "The Volturi coven is large, and the vampires have gifts that exceed even ours." I said gesturing to my family. "They are a formidable coven, and a force to be reckoned with. The leader Aro has tactile telepathy which means that as soon as he touches you he will know every thought that you have ever had. Aro's right hand and left hand are Casius and Marcus. Casius has no special abilities per say but he is fast, ruthless, and cunning, whereas Marcus posses the power of relationship identification which means he can read the emotional bonds between people, finding any weaknesses and exploit them. Two of the other four who add to the main group are the twins." I said

Seth looked at me. "The twins?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes the twins, Jane and Alec. Their gifts make Kate's from the Denali's look tame." I said regrettably. A collection of gasps filled the kitchen. "Jane posses whats known as illusionary pain which means that she can implement the illusion into a target's mind just by looking at them, basically rendering them useless, while Alec has sensory deprivation meaning he can cut off all senses of a person, sight, sound, etc. He can render them blind so to speak; physically paralyzing them. He can control it to one person, or a group, making him a most useful weapon in battle. The two of them together are basically unstoppable." He said taking an unnecessary breath.

Paul chose to voice his opinion. "That's impossible to beat." He said, which really was what we all were thinking. He was missing his usual sarcastic quips so I knew he was uneasy, as all of us were by this point.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm in complete agreement with you Paul, unfortunately, I'm no where near done. Felix and Demetri are the last two that make up the inner coven, if you will. Felix has no real ability, but is the strongest warrior the Volturi have. He is like a wrecking ball, destroying all who get in his path, and he is exceptionally skilled in martial arts. Demetri is another person who is very valuable to the Volturi. He is a skilled tracker who can open his mind until he locates the person he's looking for, and then follow the mind link until he finds them. He can follow them til the ends of the earth and back, and there really is no hiding from him. His tracking skills are without a doubt the best I've seen. Even better than James." He said looking at Bella. "And as if that's not bad enough the outer part of the coven is amassed with dozens and dozens of body guards, each uniquely skilled in there own fortes." I finished.

There was silence, absolute silence, as everyone tried to digest everything I had just told them. "I think I'm going to be sick." Bella said softly.

 **Jacob POV**

Embry shook his head angrily. "This is hopeless." He said. "How the fuck are we supposed to fight vampires that have abilities of this magnitude?" He asked.

Sam stood up. "Jacob, I know it's not my pack anymore, but if I may?" He asked. I nodded. I had no ideas. My brain was still trying to process all the information Carlisle had overloaded it with. I tried to focus on what Sam was saying. "We know that we have a lot of vampires with special skill sets, and if we focus on taking them out first we may stand a fighting chance to beat the rest. Alice, are the Volturi coming at the same time as Victoria's army?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, as far as I can tell Victoria's army will arrive first, but we won't have much time to regroup before The Volturi get here, days at best." Alice answered.

My brain began to function as I nodded to Sam. "Good thinking Sam. The fact that they aren't fighting together is a good piece of news, but both groups still outnumber us by a lot. I need everyone to think of anyone they know in their lives that might owe them a favor, and may be willing to help us fight." I said.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um, Jacob, we're not the only shape shifters in existence." He said slowly.

I turned to look at him. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "As happy as I am to hear that why haven't you divulged this information sooner?" I asked angrily.

He looked down. "I wasn't permitted to say. I was sworn to secrecy. I'm not even supposed to know, but I overheard the Elders talking one night, early on when I had first phased. They were discussing the effect another pack would have on the existing ones. But it was decided that because the packs were separate, with their own Alphas, it didn't matter." He said.

I sighed. "Well, this is good news, but it doesn't mean that they'll help us. How many other packs are there, Sam?" I asked.

He began to pace. "There's the one on the Makah reservation, but I don't actually know how many others there are, or even where they are." He admitted. "After I overheard the Elder's conversation I told Emily about it. She knows the pack there, that's why she didn't freak out when she found out I could change into a wolf. The Alpha there is her sister's husband's brother." He said.

Leah gasped. "Joel is the Alpha of their pack?" She asked wide eyed.

Sam nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, you know him?" He asked.

Leah glared at him. "I did have a life before I met you and you ruined it." She spat. "Joel is my ex." She added.

I saw Sam tense, and so did Bella. As she stood up she put a hand on Leah's arm. "I'm not feeling well, and I need some air, would you come with me?" She asked smiling.

Leah's look softened. "Sure Bella, I could use some air myself." She said glaring at Sam who looked like he he was ready to kill someone.

I really needed to talk to my father to see if this could be resolved, only I didn't think it could be between Leah and Sam. Unless I just let them fight it out, but I was too afraid to do that because I was afraid one of them would kill the other. "Sam. Do a quick patrol, get some air, but steer clear of the girls." I said. He nodded and left.

I tried to focus on the task at hand, but Bella being out of my sight was distracting even though I knew she was safe with Leah, and Sam was near by. "OK Carlisle. So do you know of anyone who may owe you a favor?" I asked the good doctor.

Carlisle scratched his head. "There maybe some people overseas who I can call upon, but I'd have to go there and speak with them in person." He said.

Alice spoke too. "Jazz and I may know some people as well." She said.

Rosalie was cleaning up the broken plate Esme had dropped. "Emmett and I may have some contacts too." She said as she threw the broken pieces away in the trash can.

I nodded. "OK good. Sounds like we have the makings of our own army. I'll see if Emily or Leah can talk to Joel to see if they'd be willing to help." I said. "Then I'll talk to my father about the other packs, see if they'd be willing to help as well." I said. I looked at Carlisle. "What are the rules the Volturi are trying to uphold?" I asked as an after thought.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "There are so many, but the main ones that we have to worry about are that no humans find out about our existence, and if they do that they be dealt with, either by death, or turning. That no immortal children are to ever be made, or they will be disposed of, along with whoever made them, and knew of their existence. And that no vampire is to be associated with Children of the Moon, which are werewolves that were bitten by another, and turn by the moon cycle." He said.

I blanched. "But, we're not Children of the Moon, and Bella is already half-human, not to mention our baby was conceived, not created." I said in a panic.

Carlisle nodded. "I know, but Aro won't know the difference because you still shift into wolves, and Bella may be half vampire, but Charlie, your father, Sue, and the other imprints aren't, and I don't even know what they will do about the child." He said slowly. "I know you're worried, we all are, but rest assured we won't let anything happen to anyone. Right now Sue and I need to go discuss Bella's pregnancy, and find out why it's progressing so rapidly, and what this means for her and the baby." He said motioning for Sue to follow him.

I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, a sudden pang of fear ran through me, but before I could get Carlisle's attention, a loud piercing scream cut through the air just as Sam burst through the door. "Jacob! Come quick, it's Bella." He said.

My stomach dropped as I tore out of the house after him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 **Bella POV**

As Leah and I walked around the forest she was quiet. "Are you OK, Lee?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, but I was worried about her.

She shrugged. "I don't know Bella. Shit with Sam and Emily is so strained, and I want it to get better, but I don't think it ever will. They hurt me too much, and I can't seem to let it go." She said sadly. My thoughts drifted to the conversation I had overheard at their house.

I nodded. "I know it hurts Lee, but you probably aren't the only one who is hurting in all this. I know it doesn't make it right, or better, and I'm not minimizing your pain, but Emily and Sam are probably hurt by this too, just in a different way." I said softly.

I expected her to blow up at me, but she just grimaced. "I know you're probably right, but unfortunately that doesn't make me feel any better because at least they have each other. I'm just alone and bitter." She said as she barked out a sad laugh.

I nodded as we kept walking, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you Lee, anytime you need me." I said grimacing again as the pain began to mount in my belly.

She looked at me. "Thanks. How are you doing with everything?" She asked.

I shrugged myself. "I don't know Lee. It's so much at once, and everyone's been really great in accepting it all, but I'm scared." I admitted.

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I kicked a rock in my path and watched as it skipped down the path in front of us. "I'm not sure what's inside me, Lee, and as much as I want this baby, I don't know if I'm ready for it, or what it means that it's growing so fast." I said shakily. "Not to mention that as per usual I have a hoard of blood thirsty vampires after me." I said angrily.

She nodded. "I can only imagine how terrifying it must be for you. But you'll make a great mom, Bella, and you know we won't let anything happen to you." She said as she walked ahead in silence.

The pain stabbed me again knocking the breath from my lungs forcing me to stop in my tracks. I felt warm liquid run down my legs at an alarming rate. I grabbed my stomach as I doubled over. I felt my eyes tear up as it ripped through me, but I ignored it as best I could and tried to keep walking, but it soon brought me to my knees. A horrible ripping noise sounded inside me, and I began to cough violently and streams of blood poured from my mouth onto the forest floor. My eyes widened in alarm as my heart raced in my chest and tears poured from my eyes.

I had one hand on the floor and the other wrapped protectively around my stomach as I tried to force the air into my lungs, but I couldn't through the streams of blood exiting my body. I began to get dizzy, and Leah was too far ahead of me to get her attention. I tried to call out to her, but all that came out of my mouth was a horrible wheezing sound, and my throat burned from the pain. The pain was getting worse, unbearable at this point, and I was forced to lay completely on the ground in a fetal position. I was scared and I wanted Jacob, but I couldn't move.

Leah, realizing I wasn't next to her anymore, appeared at my side suddenly. "Oh my god, Bella?" She said, alarm in her voice at seeing all the blood. "Bella what's wrong?" She asked in sheer panic.

I shook my head, the pain too much for me to be able to get any words out. I pointed to my stomach as another jolt of pain shot through me. Tears were leaking out of my eyes at a rapid pace, and I squeezed them shut as another torrent of pain shot through right after the last one.

The air changed suddenly, and Sam was on my other side. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked frantic.

Leah answered for me. "Something's wrong Sam, she's in a lot of pain, and there's blood everywhere. Go get Jacob and Carlisle. Now!" She said loudly. Sam tore through the woods back towards the house just as a seering pain ripped through my body forcing a scream to rip from my throat as I heaved up more blood.

Leah positioned herself under me so that my head was lying in her lap. She stroked my hair as tears streamed down her own cheeks. "I'm here Bella. I won't leave you." She said as a sob tore from her throat as I screamed again clutching at my stomach. I was curled in a tight ball rocking myself back and forth, and god help her she had no idea what to do to help me, but her mere presence was help enough.

It was seconds later when Jacob skid to a stop next to me. "Bella hunny? Are you OK? What's wrong?" He asked as he gripped my hand, eyes wide with fear as I threw up more blood. Another jolt of pain shot through me, and I nearly broke his hand.

Carlisle knelt next to him. "Bella sweetie? Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded my head, but didn't answer him. He looked towards Leah. "What happened Leah?" He asked her.

Leah shook her head through her tears. "I don't know Carlisle, one minute we were talking, and the next I noticed she wasn't next to me anymore. I looked back and she was on the ground writhing in pain, and gasping for air." She said as she wiped at her eyes. "Is she going to be OK?" She asked. "There's so much blood." She whispered.

Carlisle shook his head as he looked at me whimpering on the ground in Leah's lap. "I don't know Leah. It depends on what's wrong, and I don't know what's wrong with her yet. She's lost a tremendous amount of blood. I need to get her back to my lab." He said suddenly.

Jake rose to his feet and bent down to pick me up, and I screamed again. He looked ready to cry himself. "Carlisle, do you have a stretcher?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Brilliant idea Jacob." He said as he turned to Emmett. "Go and get the stretcher Emmett, hurry." Emmett ran off with wide eyes and within seconds was back with the stretcher.

It took Emmett, Jake, Leah, and Carlisle to get me on the stretcher causing as little pain to me as they could, which at this point wasn't possible as I screamed in agony the entire way back to the house. As we entered the house the pain was mounting and Carlisle cleared his throat. "We are taking Bella to my lab, only Charlie, Jacob, Sue and myself are permitted in there unless I say otherwise. I don't know what's wrong with her, but as soon I know you all will know." He said to all the wide eyes staring at us. He and Jake moved to carry me down the stairs followed by Sue and my dad.

I started to protest as my hand shot out. "No! No, Leah. I want Leah." I screamed frantically.

I felt a hot hand hold mine. "I'm right here Bella." She said. I smiled weakly at her, and she smiled back through her tears.

As we entered into the lab Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, I know your in pain, but I need to get you off the stretcher and onto the table." He said. I nodded, pain lacing its way through me again. "Leah I need you to carefully, and gently, pick her up and set her on the table." He said.

Leah turned to me wide eyed. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you." She whispered as she prepared to gather me into her arms gently. I shut my eyes tightly as she picked me up off the stretcher. The warmth radiating through me from her body heat helped alleviate some of the pain, until she set me down on the cold table, and I scrambled to get back to her heat. "It's too cold Carlisle." I screamed as I clawed at Leah.

Her eyes widened, but she held onto me, and I sighed in relief as her warmth flooded through me. "Carlisle, what if all the wolves come down and just put their hand on her?" She suggested.

Carlisle shook his head. "There would be too many people in here, but perhaps we could put blankets down to keep the cold from seeping through, and some heating pads." He said thoughtfully.

He turned to Sue. "Would you go upstairs and tell Esme that we need heavy blankets and heating pads please." He asked.

She nodded and scrambled up the stairs and a minute later she returned with Esme and Rosalie and a bunch of blankets. They layered the blankets out on the table.

Carlisle turned to Esme and whispered something to her and she nodded before she left to get what he had asked for. She came back seconds later with 15 to 20 pouches of bagged blood.

Leah looked at me. "Are you ready to try again?" She asked me softly.

I nodded and she gently placed me on the blankets as the heating pads were placed on top of me. She went to step back, but I wouldn't let her hand go. "Please don't go." I whispered, and she remained where she was while Jake went to my other hand and grabbed it.

I turned my head towards him and smiled as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Bells, is there anything I can do?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Just don't leave me." I whispered as Carlisle inserted a needle into my arm. A large saline bag was placed above my head. Another line of tubing was attached to it and blood began to pump into my veins.

He shook his head back at me. "Never." He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Carlisle came into view pulling a machine behind him. "Is the heat helping?" He asked as he attached electrodes to my body. Seconds later we could hear beeping as the machine recorded my vitals.

I nodded. "I'm so cold, inside my body, Carlisle." I said weakly.

He nodded. "I have to do an ultra sound on you to see what's going on inside. The gel will be cold, but the heat you're receiving should counter the coldness." He said in warning. I nodded as he lifted my shirt and tucked it into the underside of my bra. He squeezed the gel onto my stomach, but it wasn't too bad. As he placed the ultra sound wand on my stomach the screen popped to life. I could see a picture with my baby, although I had no idea what side was up and what side was down.

Carlisle was staring at the image on the screen, a frown marring his beautiful face. "What's wrong Carlisle?" Jake was asking.

He shook his head. "This can't be right." He said, alarm sounding in his voice.

That caught my attention. "What is it?" I asked.

He continued to stare at the screen before responding to me. "Bella, when a baby grows inside its mother it takes nine months, ten if we want to be accurate. This is not only for it to develop fully, but so that the womb can stretch and grow to accommodate the size of the baby." He answered.

Panic was growing with each word he wasn't saying. "Spit it out Carlisle." I said agitatedly.

He looked at me sadly. "The pain you're experiencing is happening because the baby is growing at an alarmingly fast rate. You're carrying a fetus the size of a 8 month old fetus when in reality it should only be the size of a 2 to 4 week old fetus." He said. "You're stomach has doubled in size again in a 2 hour span." He said worriedly.

My dad walked up to Carlisle then. "What are you saying?" He asked softly, even though we all could here him.

Carlisle looked at me sadly. "The baby is killing you, Bella. Tearing you apart from the inside out." He said softly. "And if I don't get it out of you, you're going to bleed to death." He said grimly.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean get it out? You can't get it out, it's not fully developed yet." I said wildly.

Carlisle came over to me. "Bella my dear. You need to calm down." He said gently. "I don't think you're grasping the severity of the situation. You will bleed out, and the baby will die." He repeated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So you're giving me a damn transfusion Carlisle." I said holding up my arm. "You're not taking this baby out of me." I screamed as my heart rate accelerated, and a numbness spread throughout my body.

Suddenly the machines began to scream all around us and I violently began to shake as a seizure overtook me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

 **Jake POV**

The machines began beeping wildly as Bella thrashed on the table. Her eyes went into the back of her head, and she began choking. My heart was hammering wildly in my chest as I watched her body bounce.

Carlisle screaming my name snapped me back to reality. "Jacob, stick your hand in her mouth, don't let her tongue go back into her throat, or she'll choke on it." He screamed. What? I couldn't function, I was scared frozen to spot I was in.

Suddenly Rosalie was shoving me out of the way as she appeared at Bella's head and she quickly shoved her hand in her mouth and brought her tongue back out. "Make sure she doesn't bite it off Rose!" Carlisle yelled as he gave her a shot of something into her IV. The machines began to beep a loud warning sound. "Shit her blood pressure is through the roof. I need to get this baby out! Sue I need you." He bellowed.

Sue was by his side in seconds. "What do you need?" She said going into nurse mode.

Carlisle was monitoring her vitals. "She's seizing, and her blood pressure is sky rocketing fast. I believe it's eclampsia, and we need to get this baby out now." He said. "Leah, Jake, I need you two to hold her down, keep her still." He said. "If we don't get this baby out now I won't be able to help her blood pressure, and she could go into cardiac arrest." He said. I didn't quite understand what he said, my brain couldn't process his words, but I knew it wasn't good at all.

We each put all our weight on her, careful not to hurt her, as we held her convulsing body flat to the table. Carlisle and Sue worked diligently with Esme as they made an incision in Bella's lower abdomen. "Why did your tests not show signs of pre-eclampsia?" He asked mostly to himself.

Sue shook her head. "I was wondering the same thing, but all it showed was the elevated blood pressure." She answered anyway.

When they sliced her open, her blood began to run, and I thought I was going to throw up. This was worse then when Carlisle had cut her side to tape her ribs. Esme frantically tried to keep up with the crimson liquid as it flowed out of her, suctioning it up through the tube she held in her hand. Sue handed Carlisle the instruments he asked for as fast as she could as Carlisle painstakingly made cut after cut to try to get to the baby.

Carlisle was fast. "I need forceps and gauze." He screamed. Esme shoved them into his hands. And he hurriedly clamped a part of her while he made another incision. "I'm almost through the abdominal wall. Sue, once I'm through to the uterus this is going to go fast." He said as he threw a blood soaked piece of gauze on the table next to him and picked up a clean piece. Esme continued to suction the blood so Carlisle could see what he was doing.

Bella's body was still thrashing, and the monitors were still shrilling loudly, but Leah and I were able to keep her somewhat stable as Carlisle tried to save her and the baby's lives. "I'm through the uterus." Carlisle shouted. His brow raised in worry. "Shit her placenta has ruptured. We have to get the baby out now, or it could die." He said frantically.

My blood ran cold at his words even though I had no idea what a ruptured placenta meant for her. He sniped here and sniped there. About ten minutes later I watched as Carlisle removed my baby from Bella's body, but there was no sound from it. My heart dropped to my toes as the fear that we had been too late flooded my mind. He placed the infant in Esme's arms, and she moved to the other side of the room to clean it up with lightening speed.

Bella's body had stopped convulsing, but she was very still as Leah and I removed our hands from her body. The machines were still screaming as Carlisle sewed his incisions one by one. "Her blood pressure won't go down!" He shouted. I was torn, do I stay where I am and watch Bella, or do I go see what's happening with the baby? I still didn't hear anything from the other side of the room. Nothing. There was complete silence with the exception of the machines which I wished would shut the hell up already.

Suddenly we heard a wail sound from across the room, and the baby started crying. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Esme coo to it, but it was short lived as a loud monotonous tone sounded from the monitor, and suddenly Bella flat lined.

I stood there, frozen to the spot I stood as my heart clenched tightly in my chest, and I struggled to breathe as a wave of dizziness washed over me. Leah let out a loud gasp from where she stood, and grasped Bella's hand tightly. Carlisle was at her side in a heartbeat with the defibrillator. "Shit shit shit, this is not good. Everybody back." He barked as he ripped open the rest of Bella's shirt placing the pads on her chest.

We heard the humming of the paddles charging. "Clear." Carlisle yelled as he placed the paddles on her chest and pressed the button. I had a fleeting thought as to why the doctor always yelled clear, but shook it off as I watched Bella's body lift into the air, but there was no response as it lifelessly slammed back onto the table. I felt my eyes fill with tears, as a sudden realization came over me of what this meant. We were loosing her. I suddenly felt nauseous at the thought of loosing her, and I felt like the world was closing in on me.

I felt powerless as I was watched the love of my life slip away right before my eyes, and I felt extremely helpless because despite the power I did have, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I stood there immobile as the hot tears ran down my cheeks, and I felt my legs give way as I crumpled to the ground sobbing, my heart feeling like it was being ripped out of my chest.

Leah was beside herself, openly sobbing now as tears ran down her checks. She was so distracted by her grief she didn't even see Rosalie come up to her. Even when Rose wrapped her arms around the shaking girl Leah still didn't move. Instead she threw her one arm around the vampire's waist as she buried her head into her shoulder, crying harder as she gripped Bella's hand she was still tightly holding.

Rose rubbed her back soothingly. "It's OK Leah. I know it's scary, but she's in the best hands in the world." She said softly. "Carlisle will not let her die." She said as Leah nodded her head against her shoulder, but that didn't stop the hard sobs that wracked her body.

I was inconsolable as I sat there screaming, watching as Carlisle charged the paddles for a second time. "Bella? Bella wake up! Please don't leave me, I love you. I can't live with out you!" I screamed as Carlisle put the paddles to her chest again. "Clear." He said sadly as the paddles zapped her again. Her body rose once more, and still nothing as the machine continued to beep loudly. I felt strong hands grab my arms, and since I had no strength left in my body I was easily hauled to my feet as Charlie wrapped me in a hug. I looked up into his grieving face as tears poured from both of our eyes. I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his shoulder. "I"m so sorry." I kept repeating as I sobbed into him. The two of us stood there crying for the most important woman in our lives.

Carlisle was charging the paddle's for the third time, but he looked grim. The paddles hummed once again as they charged, and he placed them on her chest not even bothering to say the word again. As her body was shocked one more time, we waited with bated breath, and just when I though the worst, suddenly we all heard a faint beep, as Bella's heart started up again. I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding, and Leah threw up as she sunk to the floor, Rose going down with her as she was still holding her tightly.

Carlisle spoke solemnly. "Even though she has the ability to stop her heart at will, she still needs her heart to beat to live, so the longer she was down, the more oxygen lost to her brain, and the more damage could be done." He said. "Thankfully she was only gone for a few minutes." He added. A few agonizingly, long minutes. "But we still have to wait for her to wake up. She's lost a lot of blood, and hopefully I got enough blood into her in time, but she's alive." Carlisle let out an unnecessary breath.

Esme walked over to me then, with a wiggling bundle in her arms. "Would you like to meet your daughter Jacob?" She asked smiling.

I looked at Charlie through hazy wide eyes, and he smiled. "I have a daughter?" I asked numbly. My voice sounded raspy from crying. Esme nodded, and I held my shaking arms out as Esme placed her in them, reminding me to support the head. Despite everything that had just happened, she looked absolutely perfect.

Carlisle voiced my unspoken fears. "She's perfectly healthy, Jacob, despite being a month early, but she's fully developed, and I'll continue to monitor her development to make sure everything is OK" He said softly.

I looked at the table where Bella lay motionless, not even aware that I had walked over to it, and as I looked down at our daughter I began to cry again. Bella should be awake right now, able to meet our daughter with me. I didn't feel right doing this alone, but as I looked down at the tiny body I held in my arms, I felt my heart swell with love. How did I get to be so lucky? She wasn't as dark as me, but not as light as Bella, but she had green eyes, and black hair. As I gazed down at my daughter I randomly thought of a name. "I'll call you Sarah Marie Black." I said softly, and she cooed as she looked up at me.

Charlie came up beside me, tears in his eyes. "I think she likes that name." He said.

I looked at him. "Do you want to hold your grand daughter?" I asked.

His eyes lit up. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and handed her to him. Tears fell from his eyes. "You look just like your mother when she was born." He whispered to her, and she reached out a hand and grabbed his nose making him laugh.

Leah had composed herself, and made her way to Charlie to see her niece. She peered down at Sarah and immediately tears filled her eyes again as she looked at me, and my heart broke for her. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now." She sobbed as she looked at Bella on the table, and bolted up the stairs. Charlie gave Sarah back to me and followed Leah up the stairs. I heard the front door open and close a minute later.

Sarah started to cry, and I didn't know what to do to console her. Esme came over. "I think she's hungry." She said.

I felt my eyes water as I looked at Bella on the table, unable to feed her daughter. "Could we pump her while she's out?" I asked feeling like a real creep for even saying that out loud.

Esme shook her head. "With whatever Carlisle gave her I don't want to chance it. I know he wouldn't give her anything to hurt the baby, but breast milk is different." She said as she gently took Sarah from me. "I've got formula upstairs. I'll go make her a bottle." She said as she walked to the stairs, and I followed her up them numbly half halfheartedly wondering why she had formula in the first place.

As I emerged from the lab everyone was sitting stone faced in the living room, having heard the entire ordeal. Leah was curled up on the edge of the sofa sobbing again, and Embry was rubbing her back. I noticed my father rolling himself slowly towards me. I briefly wondered who had called him since I had forgotten in all the chaos, but I was suddenly glad he was here.

My dad grasped my hand as soon as he approached me. "How's Bella?" He asked softly, tears in his eyes.

I looked at him as my own tears formed in my eyes once again. I felt like I'd never stop crying. I didn't answer him though, I couldn't. I just sunk to floor and held my head in my hands as I cried. I felt him wrap his arms around me and he held me as I cried, placing my head in his lap as he stroked my hair.

After a few minutes I whispered. "She's in a coma. She lost a lot of blood, but she's stable. Now we just wait until she wakes up." I took a sharp breath. "If she wakes up." I moaned.

Esme came into the living room then with Sarah in her arms. She was feeding her a bottle. "She's asleep Jacob. Do you want her?" She asked softly.

I wiped my eyes and rose from the floor. I numbly walked over to where she was standing and removed the baby from her arms, cradling her to my chest. "Thank you." I whispered to her, and she nodded as she left the room.

I looked up at everyone in the room with tears streaming down my face. "I'd like everyone to meet Sarah Marie Black." I said softly as I smiled some what through my tears. I looked at my father, and his eyes lit up at the mention of her name, and a watery smile broke out across his face as he wheeled himself to where I was standing with his grand daughter.

I placed the wiggling bundle in my father's arms, and couldn't help the clenching in my heart as I watched him with her, knowing how happy he was, but how sad the moment was as well because Bella wasn't 'here' with us. My dad ran a hand across her head, softly kissing her forehead. "Hello sweetheart. I'm your grand daddy, Billy." He said smiling sadly. "You're named after your grandma who, unfortunately isn't here to meet you, but I'm sure she's watching you from above." He said softly. Sarah just gargled at him happily.

After a few minutes my dad handed her back to me. "She's beautiful, son." He said as he wiped at a stray tear that had found its way down his cheek.

One by one each member of the pack rose to greet their niece, they're faces grim and hearts heavy. One by one they dispersed to different parts of the house, but I was too caught up in Sarah to say anything.

Leah stayed where she was so I sat on the couch next to her. She raised her head and met my eyes. I held my arms out to her, and she silently accepted the baby into her own. She laid back the way she had been, cradling the infant to her chest. I watched as she stroked her hair, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You are loved so much Sarah." She whispered to her as her voice cracked from her emotions. She hugged her as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Just wait until you get to meet your mamma little angel." She said as she choked the last few words out. When she was done she handed her back to me. "She's beautiful Jake." She said as she curled into herself once again.

I rose from the couch, pressed a kiss to her head, and left her to herself as I went downstairs to sit with Bella. The machines beeped around her, but she was breathing on her own, and she had already begun to heal. I made a makeshift bed with the remainder of the blankets that hadn't been used on the floor and laid down with Sarah. I watched her sleep until I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. My last thought before I drifted into unconsciousness was of Bella.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

 **Bella POV**

I faintly heard the sound of beeping in the background as I slowly opened my eyes. My entire body throbbed in pain, and I felt like I had been hit by a Mack truck carrying a ton of bricks. I waited for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, and as I looked around, realizing where I was, it all came flooding back to me. Arguing with Carlisle about taking the baby out. My massive amount of blood loss. Leah looking like she was gonna pass out. Jake looking at me, wide eyed; eyes full of love and fear. The excruciating pain I was in. I remembered it all, and as I brought my hands down to my stomach, I felt the stitches there, and panic began to fill every sense. Where was my baby?! Was it OK?!

I tried to sit up, hissing at the pain from my tender abdomen, and the pounding pain in my head. I knew I was healing, but it wasn't as fast as the wolves healing power, so it was taking longer than I would have liked. I tried to call out to Carlisle, knowing he'd hear me, but my throat was so dry and scratchy that no sound came out.

It wasn't until I heard a faint rustling noise, followed by a vague cooing sound from beside me, that I chanced moving. Raising up on my elbows, I carefully turned on my side, taking care not to jar my already bruised body. I peering over the edge of the table I was lying on and saw Jake curled on a bed of blankets on the floor. A smile crossed my lips when I saw him, but as relieved as I was to see him, it was what he was cradling that caught my attention.

At first it looked like a pink blanket was bunched in his arms, but on closer inspection I noticed it moving, and caught a glimpse of a tiny hand moving in it. I gasped in surprise as I realized that he was holding our baby. It was OK! Relief flooded through me at that realization, and I felt my eyes water as I watched the tiny hand that was moving smack Jake in the face. I tried to suppress my giggles as the movement startled him awake, and my heart clenched as I watched him kiss her forehead tenderly.

Suddenly Jake stilled, and his eyes slowly wandered up until they locked with mine, and a look of surprise mixed with relief filled them as he realized that I was awake. He scrambled to his feet, clutching the bundle in his arms as he rushed towards me, carefully avoiding jostling the baby. "Oh my god Bella. You're awake!" He said as tears spilled from his eyes. Once he reached me he grasped one of my hands. "Carlisle!" He said in a normal voice knowing he'd hear him.

I looked down at the baby smiling widely. "She's OK?" I asked softly, my voice still raspy.

He nodded through his tears. "She's perfect." He answered as he placed her in my arms as he looked at me sheepishly. "I named her. I hope you don't mind." He said as he ran a hand tentatively through my hair.

A pang of hurt ran through me as I realized he'd done it without me, but given the circumstances I couldn't really be angry. "What's her name?" I asked as I looked down lovingly at my daughter. I brushed at a tear that had fallen from my eyes onto her forehead.

He smiled widely. "Sarah Marie Black." He said.

My heart clenched as I realized he'd named her after his mother, and I couldn't have come up with a better name. And then it hit me, he had given her my middle name, probably because he didn't think I'd survive this, and that thought hurt me too, but I was touched that he'd done it.

At that moment Carlisle came into the room, relief evident on his pale features. "Bella! Thank god." He said as he rushed towards me, hugging me gently. He brushed a hand across Sarah's head. "You gave us quite a scare my dear. How do you feel?" He asked, concern crossing his face.

I took a moment to asses myself. "I feel like I've been hit with a train." I admitted. "A little sore in the abdomen, but otherwise OK" I said. "I could use some water though." I added.

Esme was at my side in a flash with a bottle of water with a straw in it. She smiled warmly at me. "Here you go Bella. Welcome back." She said.

I took the cold bottle from her, smiling warmly, as I took small sips feeling the cold liquid go down my throat, assuaging the burning in it within seconds. "Thanks." I said as I glanced down at the baby in my arms. I looked at Carlisle. "She's OK?" I asked him as I handed the bottle to him.

He nodded. "She's healthy and progressing normally." He answered. "However given how much she's grown in such a short period of time I'd like for you two to remain here for a little while so I can monitor both your healing, and her development." He said as he looked to Jake for his confirmation.

Jake nodded slowly. "I think that's a good idea." He said. "As long as I am able to come and go as I please." He added as an afterthought.

Esme nodded. "Of course Jake. You and your pack are always welcome." She said smiling.

I looked around. "Where's my father?" I asked.

Jake's eyes widened. "Oh shit! He left after you." He suddenly stopped his sentence, looking down.

I looked to Carlisle. "After I what? What happened." I asked afraid of the answer.

Carlisle gulped audibly, and a sudden feeling of dread overcame me. "You flat lined Bella." He said softly. "You died." He said even softer.

I gasped. "I..I died?" I asked in a low voice. "For how long?" I whispered.

Esme shook her head. "It was only a few minutes dear." She smiled lovingly at her husband. "Carlisle brought you back." She said as she ran a loving hand up and down his arm.

I looked at Carlisle. "What happened?" I asked him.

He looked down. "You had eclampsia which resulted in the seizure and high blood pressure you were experiencing." He explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "You took a seizure in the middle of fighting with me over removing the baby." He paused as he looked down at her. "Over removing Sarah from you so soon. I had no choice Bella. You both could have died if I hadn't. You're blood pressure was entirely too high, and you could have gone into cardiac arrest if I hadn't. Then I would have lost you both." He said in an anguished voice. He straightened his back. "I don't regret my decision, and I would make the same one if faced with this again." He said sternly, but gently. "After I successfully removed Sarah you flat lined. You were gone for 6 minutes, but after the third time of trying to jump start your heart, you came back to us." He said in a strained voice. I knew if he could cry, he would be right now.

I was openly crying now as I looked up into Jake's pained face, tears of his own streaming down his face. He brought his lips to mine in a gentle, but salty kiss. "I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared." He choked out.

Sarah chose that moment to start to wail, and Esme quickly removed her from my arms. "Here, let me. She's probably hungry." She said.

I looked to Carlisle. "I can't feed her myself?" I asked mildly irritated.

He shook his head regrettably. "No, not right now. I had to give you a drug for the seizure that makes your breast milk tainted, but hopefully with your healing you should be able to in a day or two. Esme has been giving her formula in the mean time." He said.

I felt the resentment begin to gnaw away at my insides at someone other than me feeding my daughter. I knew I had no real right to feel this way since the man in front of me had saved my life, and the life of my daughter. I couldn't help the growing bitterness that was building inside me, and the overwhelming feeling I was having at already failing as a mother for not being able to breast-feed.

I struggled to sit up, and Jake helped me. "Esme, wait." I called to her.

She stopped and turned around to face me. "Yes Bella?" She asked.

I smiled. "You think I can feed my own daughter?" I asked trying not to sound too bitchy.

I'm sure if she could blush she probably would have. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take over, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to rest or what not." She said.

I appreciated that, but it wasn't necessary. "Thank you, but next time please ask me first." I said a bit harsher than I intended. "I'm sorry, Esme." I said shaking my head.

She placed her hand on my arm after she set Sarah back in them. "Bella, you've been through a traumatic experience. You don't owe me an apology." She said softly. "I'll go make the bottle, and bring it to you." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Esme, and could you see if you can reach my father too please?" I asked. She nodded as she ascended the stairs.

Jake pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake, they've been pretty worried about you. Do you feel up to some company?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I'd love to see everyone." I answered. He smiled as he disappeared up the stairs. I turned back to Carlisle. "How long do I have to stay hooked up to these machines?" I asked him.

He was taking my vitals as I spoke to him. "Well, your blood pressure has seemed to stabilize, so as long as you don't feel any dizziness I can unhook you, but I'd like to keep the IV in you to continue the saline and blood." He said as he jotted a few things down in his chart.

Esme returned then with Sarah's bottle at the same time that Jake came back down with Billy in his arms. Sam followed him with Billy's chair, and after setting it down retreated back upstairs so we could be alone.

After Billy was situated in his chair, he wheeled himself over to me and grasped my hand. "Jesus Bella, you gotta stop giving this old man scares like this." He said smiling through watery eyes. "I'm so glad you're OK" He said kissing my hand. He looked at Sarah and smiled. "She's so beautiful, congratulations." He whispered.

I leaned down to kiss his cheek, Jake keeping a hand on me to steady me as I did so. "Thanks Billy. Sorry for scaring you." I said smiling softly as I shifted Sarah in my arms.

I accepted the bottle from Esme who appeared next to me suddenly. "You're father is on his way." She told me.

I nodded my thanks, tilting the bottle to Sarah's mouth, and she took it right away, greedily sucking down the formula as her eyes wandered around the room. As I watched her drink the bottle I found myself wondering what Jake and I were going to do. We had this little person in our lives now, and there wasn't enough room at Billy's for all of us. I knew going to my dad's was out of the question because of the looming threat over our heads.

Rosalie came down as I was adjusting Sarah over my shoulder, and patted her back until she burped. She approached me slowly so as not to disturb her since she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. "I've set up one of the upstairs rooms for you when you're ready to head up there." She said as she lovingly gazed at the baby on my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "Would you like to put her down in there, and I'll have Jake help me up there?" I asked quietly.

Her smile widened. "Can I?" She asked. I nodded, and she gently removed Sarah from me, and cradled her to her chest softly cooing at her as she went towards the stairs. She turned back to me a she reached them. "I'm really glad you're OK Bella." She said as she went up them, and I knew it a genuine sentiment.

My eyes widened suddenly. "I have nothing to put her in." I said loudly.

Esme chuckled. "Did you really think Alice would let that happen?" She asked laughing.

I suddenly realized I hadn't seen her in a while, not since I had overreacted at her. I groaned. "What did she do?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "You have a complete nursery set up here, and one for your new house as well a complete wardrobe for her, a stroller, a car seat, and a few other things." She said nonchalantly.

Oh boy. "Alice really out did herself this time didn't she?" I said. Then something Esme said clicked. "What do you mean new house.?" I asked suspiciously. Jake had looked at her quizzically as well.

Esme and Carlisle shared a look. "We've taken the liberty of purchasing land on the reservation for a new house to be built for you three. All the building and lumber, and what not has already been paid for. The construction is going on as we speak. It should be done by the time you're ready to leave here in a few weeks." He said.

I groaned again. "You guys, I can't accept that." I said.

Emmett joined us then. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Construction has already started, and you're going to love the layout." He gushed. "Not to mention your new ride." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I gasped. "Emmett, you didn't." I said in warning.

He smiled. "I did." He said smugly. "Don't worry you're truck is still around." He said smiling at Jake.

I shook my head. "This is too much. I can't accept this. You know how I feel about gifts." I said.

Emmett laughed. "Then think of them as things the baby needs." He said.

I was truly touched that they would go through this much trouble for me. I honestly knew it was mostly because they felt bad for what Edward had done to me, and this was their way of making it up to me, well one of them. "Thank you guys. I really don't know how I feel about this, but I guess I'll have to deal with it." I said.

At that moment there was the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. "Where is she?" I heard my father frantically ask. Two seconds later he was flying down the steps and into my open arms, tears streaming down his face. "Thank god kiddo, you scared the fuck out of me." He said.

My eyes widened in shock." Dad!?" I scolded.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry." He shrugged. "I just was so worried." He said as he hugged me again. "Where's Sarah?" He asked looking around wildly.

I laughed at his hysteria. "Rose put her down after I gave her a bottle. She's in a bedroom upstairs, which is where I'm heading right now." I said as I attempted to slide off the table. It proved to be more difficult than I thought, and I grimaced as my movements jostled my stitches in my stomach. "OK, a little help here." I said sheepishly.

Jake chuckled as he stepped towards me and scooped me up in his arms gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook of it, inhaling deeply, feeling like it had been ages since I had been in his embrace. His scent and warmth immediately melting me. "Will you lay with me?" I asked softly as I let my breath tickle his neck..

He chuckled as I tickled him with my nose. "Of course. Anything you want." He said huskily.

I laughed, knowing exactly what I was doing to do him. I looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carlisle had to ruin the mood. "Um, Bella, I'm not so sure that's a good idea right now." He said clearly uncomfortable by my boldness.

Charlie looked at him. "Not so sure what's a good idea?" He asked, clueless as always.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

 **Jake POV**

As I slowly ascended the stairs with Bella in my arms I couldn't get the image her words had created out of my head, and my jeans became very constricting. I knew I had to control my thoughts since she wanted to see everyone before I took her up to the room we'd be staying in for the next few weeks. I could hear murmurs from the pack as we emerged from the stairwell, and I couldn't help but smile at the way everyone was so worried about her. And why wouldn't they be, she was my imprint, my mate, the Alpha's mate, and a part of their family as well as my own.

Once we came into view we were swarmed with people, and I had to assert some dominance to be able to maneuver without dropping her. "A little room please?" I said authoritatively as I gently sat Bella on the couch. "As you can see Bella is awake, but needs to rest so a quick hello and goodbye and then you can see her later." I said. I stood behind the couch resting my hands on her shoulders as one by one each pack member came up and spoke to her.

Embry was first. "Oh god, Bella, thank god you're OK" He said as he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him.

He moved away so Quil could get to her. "Bella, don't scare me like that again." He said tears in his eyes as he squeezed her gently in his own hug. Bella kissed his cheek.

Jared pushed Quil out of the way. "Girl, Jake would have made our lives miserable if anything had happened to you. Kim says to text her when you're up to it. You're daughter is beautiful by the way." He said giving her hand a squeeze. She gave him a small smile.

Sam nudged Jared out of the way so he could have his turn. "Bella." He began as he held her hand. "I'm so glad this didn't turn out worse, and Emily sends her love." He said sincerely smiling at her. "She can't wait to see you, and meet Sarah in person." He said excitedly as he hugged her.

Paul huffed at Sam who got up. I was completely unprepared for Paul's reaction as he hugged her tightly, but not tight enough to cause her any pain. "I'm so sorry I've been an ass the past few weeks. You scared the shit out me Bella." He said as he discretely wiped at a stray tear. "Don't ever do that to me again." He mock scolded her as he smiled at her.

She had wrapped her arms around him when he hugged her, and I heard her response back to him. "I knew you loved me Lahote." She chuckled.

He grimaced playfully. "Just don't tell anyone OK?" He said grinning as he let her go and stood up. "Oh and Rachel sends her love, she misses you." He added.

I wasn't jealous that the entire pack had their hands on my mate because I knew they knew she was mine, and that none of them would ever try anything with her like that. In fact I knew that each man in this room would lay down their life for this woman, and the fact that they had done so in the past made our bond that much stronger. I was just getting antsy because I knew she needed to rest, but there was one more member who still hadn't moved from where she'd been for almost two hours.

The guys filed out of the house saying they'd see us later, and Bella looked up at me signaling that she needed a moment with Leah without prying eyes. I was a little hurt, but I knew that Leah was blaming herself for not being more in tune with what was happening with Bella before, and she was blaming herself.

I made my way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Bella, and as I came to stand in the doorway, I saw Leah with her arms around Bella, clutching her tightly, with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I was so engrossed in my own pain I wasn't paying attention." She sobbed into her shoulder.

Bella was stroking her hair gently as she cradled Leah in her arms. "Le, it's not your fault. I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself." She said gently.

That just made Leah cry harder. "I was so scared Bella. Scared of what was happening, scared I was going to loose you. I didn't know what to do." She said. Then she pulled away and looked at Bella. "I even let Rosalie hug me." She said laughing.

Bella chuckled. "Rose is good in a crisis." She said wiping at her own tears.

I had no idea how much Leah had come to depend on Bella, and was both touched and happy that she had finally found a friend, especially that it was my Bells. Leah had always been so bitchy and bitter, but since our little chat I understood more of why, and I was so glad that she wasn't alone anymore. As much as I knew Leah needed this, I was in overprotect mode, and I think Leah sensed it.

She smiled at Bella. "Well, I think Jake is ready to blow his top so I'm going to go. I'm so happy you're OK, and if it's OK I'd like to come by later and see you and Sarah before everyone else gets here." She said.

Bella nodded. "I'd like that." She said. "I'll text you when I wake up OK?" She said as she brushed a strand of hair behind Leah's ear, and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for being here Leah, having you hear did more then you will ever know. I love you." She said.

Leah's eyes watered. "I love you too, but if you ever tell anyone I'll have to hurt you." She joked halfheartedly. "Can't have everyone thinking the bad ass she wolf is a softy." She said laughing. Leah's gaze moved to mine. "Take care of our girl, Jake." She said nodding to me as she rose from the couch.

I nodded. "Always. Bye Le." I said as I moved to give her a quick hug. I scooped Bella off the couch and kissed Leah's cheek. "We'll see you later." I said gently. She nodded as she left the house quietly.

At that moment Charlie came into the room with my dad wheeling himself behind him. "Alright kiddo I'm off, me and the old man behind me. "He hitched a thumb to Billy. "Are gonna go see if anything's biting." He said chuckling.

Billy ran into Charlie's leg gently. "Who you calling old boy, you're like 3 months older than I am old timer." He said chuckling as he grasped Bella's hand. "Good to see you up and moving. Stop scaring us woman, you're giving me gray hairs." He joked smiling.

Charlie elbowed him playfully. "You've had gray hairs for years old man." He said laughing. Charlie kissed Bella's cheek. "Get some rest Bells, we'll see you later OK?" He said.

Bella's smile finally reached her eyes as she smiled at the two men in front of her. "I love you both, and I'll see you later." She said as she yawned widely. She looked at me. "Jeeves, take me to bed, I'm tired." She said.

I laughed to myself, a slow rumble beginning in my chest at her comment. Had she not added that last part about being tired I'm sure our fathers would have made their own comments, but they just said another goodbye, then left us standing alone in the living room. I scooped her into my arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She yawned and snuggled into my chest again. "I love you Jake." She mumbled.

I finally made my way to the staircase that led us to the second floor and made my way up it slowly so I didn't disturb Bella who had already fallen asleep snuggled against my chest. I sighed and kissed her head, holding her tighter. As I passed by Edward's room, thankful they didn't put us in there, I couldn't help but get angry at the threat he posed to the goddess that was sleeping in my arms. I vowed to myself that no matter the cost I would dismember him myself. I made my way to the back bedroom and pushed the door open with my foot.

I was astonished at the size of the room, and realized that this was Esme and Carlisle's room. The suite was big enough to have normal furniture on one side for the bedroom, and the nursery on the other, and still have room for a walk in closet and gigantic bathroom. I set Bella on the king sized 4 poster canopy bed that sat in the middle of the room. The covers were already drawn down even though I could've easily shifted her weight with one hand and done it myself.

I covered her up and took in the room itself. The bed was a glossy cherry red wood finish with a matching wardrobe and two dressers that spanned the walls with matching night tables on each side of the bed. I ran my hand over the cherry finish admiring it's beauty, turning as the door creaked open a bit to reveal Esme poking her head in.

I squeezed through the opening in the door to speak with her so as not to disturb Bella's sleeping. "Hey Esme." I greeted the brunette vampire.

She smiled. "How's she doing?" She asked motioning to Bella.

I smiled back at her. "She's sound asleep." I said.

She gazed warmly at me. "You like the furniture don't you?" She asked. I nodded remembering the smooth finish under my fingertips. "That's good because you have the exact same set already for your new house. I knew you would like it." She said beaming. "And I know you didn't get a chance to see the nursery set yet, but its the same cherry finish, and you have a set of that coming too." She said.

My mouth dropped open as I finally realized something. "You furnished the whole house didn't you?" I asked in shock.

She laughed. "Can't get anything by you Alpha can I?" She asked.

I couldn't believe the generosity of these people. I knew they weren't 'people', but to me they weren't vampires, not in the normal sense. I was grateful that we had them on our side, and in our lives, and even though not all the wolves felt the same, I know they knew they meant us no harm, with the exception of Edward. I found myself feeling a pang of sympathy for the family at essentially loosing one of they're family members, but I had to remind myself that it wasn't my business.

I smiled warmly at her. "I can't thank you enough, and I have no idea how I'll be able to repay you." I said.

She waved me off. "No need to repay us Jacob, we're delighted to do it. We love Bella, and all of you by extension. Repayment could come in the form of you letting us be in yours, Bella's, and the baby's lives. Of course within the standards of the treaty." She said quietly.

I chuckled. "Of course you're always welcome, although we'll have to revisit the treaty lines once this battle is all over so you can visit without problems." I said.

A wide smile broke across her face then. "Well that's actually sort of already taken care of. Your house while it's still on Quileute land, is not necessarily off limits to us, and we kinda of designed it that way in hopes you would allow us to visit; it's on the cusp of the treaty line." She said sheepishly.

I laughed at her tenacity. "Always thinking ahead aren't you Esme?" I said.

She smiled. "Well I'll let you get back to Bella and Sarah. I left a few bottles in the nursery in a bottle warmer in case she wakes up. The nursery is fully stocked with diapers, wipes, and clothes for her. She will probably need a changing soon, and will more than likely be hungry by now. Dinner will be at 6, and everyone will be back then." She said warmly. She smiled at me as she made her way to the staircase.

I nodded. "So that's why everyone kept saying they'll see us later." I said laughing. She nodded as she began to descend the staircase.

I slipped quietly back into the bedroom where Bella was still fast asleep, and made my way over to the nursery to check on Sarah. Esme was right, it was a perfect match to the bedroom furniture and I was secretly pleased with their choice in furniture, and knew I didn't have to worry about how the rest of the house would turn out. Esme was an amazing designer with exquisite taste.

As I peered into the crib that held my daughter I was met with big round green eyes, and instantly my heart melted. Her hand shot out towards me and I put a finger into it, and she immediately grasped onto it. I couldn't believe the grip that she had already. I knew she couldn't hurt me, but I was amazed just the same. She started cooing at me, and wiggling around. Her face scrunched up and instinctively I knew she was about to start crying.

Not wanting her to wake Bella up I bent over and scooped the little bundle into my arms, and retrieved a bottle from the warmer. After popping it into her mouth Sarah settled down almost immediately and hastily sucked from the nipple of the bottle. I wanted to let Bella sleep as long as she could before dinner so I silently slipped out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind me.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

 **Jacob POV**

I was so engrossed with watching Sarah drink her bottle that I didn't see or hear Rosalie until I nearly collided with her. "Shit! I'm sorry Rose." I said apologetically. "This little one cuts off all my senses." I said chuckling.

She smiled warmly at me. "That's OK, I know what you mean. When I put her to bed earlier I almost ran into Emmett myself." She said laughing.

It was amazing the complete 180 Rose had taken in the past few weeks. Gone was the bitter ice queen she was at the treaty meeting last month, and in her place was the woman I assume Rose had been before her ordeal as a human. Bella had told me about what Rosalie had been through, and even though she had been such a bitch I couldn't help but feel empathy towards her. That had to have been horrible to have someone who supposedly loved you hurt you like that, and let his friends do it on top of that. I immediately pictured how Bella had looked the day I found her after Edward had gotten a hold of her, and began to shake.

Rosalie looked at me with concern in her amber eyes. "Jacob? Are you OK?" She asked softly, her gaze shifting nervously to the sleeping baby in my arms.

I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths to control myself while I debated on answering her truthfully. "I was thinking about the complete turn around you've done lately." I said. She looked at me quizzically. "You know the bitch you were, and the way you are now." I said lightly smiling.

I knew she knew that wasn't the complete truth. "And?" She prodded.

I sighed. "I was thinking about the state Bella was in after your brother got through with her." I said angrily. Rose nodded. "Bella told me about what happened to you when you were human." I admitted, and her eyes narrowed. "Don't be mad at her. She was so sad after she talked to you, and I pulled it out of her." I said looking at her, but she was looking at the ground.

I shifted Sarah so I could put a hand on Rose's arm, and she looked up at me surprised. We had never had any physical contact before, and I guess my comforting gesture shocked her as much as it did me. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." I whispered. "Had I known you back then I'd have killed them myself." I said with conviction, and I knew she knew I was telling the truth.

She laughed. "I'm touched Dog." She said playfully. "But you wouldn't have had too. Once Carlisle turned me, I kinda went psycho on them all." She said with a glint in her eyes. "I found them one by one and killed them, saving my fiancee for last." She whispered sadly. I'd never known a vampire to have remorse, but it was clearly written all over her face how much she despised herself for doing that.

Normally I'd have been disgusted, but given her circumstances I can't say I blamed her for that one. "Good for you Rosey." I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She took the bait, her eyes narrowing playfully. "Don't call me Rosey, Dog." She said smiling at me.

I looked at her after a minute. "Do you think you could hold her for me for a few minutes while I..ah..go to the bathroom?" I asked her.

Her smile brightened. "I'd love to." She said as she took the baby from my arms, her nose crinkling slightly. "I think she needs to be changed too." She said laughing.

I laughed. "I'll do it when I'm done." I said.

She waved me off. "No worries Dog I got it." She said.

I laughed myself. "OK thanks Rosey." I said grinning as I enunciated the nickname she hated. "I'll be right back." I said.

She nodded. "We'll be downstairs." She said looking at the sleeping angel.

I was only a few minutes so when I wandered downstairs I saw Rose on the couch with Sarah looking enviously at her. "You wanted one didn't you?" I asked after a moment of watching her with Sarah, my voice causing her to jump in surprise.

She looked at me. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed as I sat down next to her on the couch. "I've seen the way you look at her, sadly, longingly. You wanted one of your own." I repeated.

She sighed herself. "Yes. I always wanted a child, and I think that's another reason I've been so bitter over the years; I'll never get to have one of my own." She said dejectedly.

Truthfully I was surprised she was even sharing such personal things with me, but I was happy we were finally talking. "Well you're welcome to her anytime you want her, provided you don't hurt her." I teased.

She didn't look up. "I would never hurt her." She whispered knowing I was playing with her.

I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "I know you wouldn't. I trust you with her, all of you." I said.

And it was the truth, I did trust all of them with her, to look after her, to keep her safe. I trusted all of them with Bella and my pack too, despite the insistent pleas with the Elders and Tribe not to, but it wasn't their decision to make. I made this alliance after a lot of thought, and insight from my pack, and despite some protests, they all agreed that this was a smart move, provided we stay on guard in case anything ever did go wrong. But we all knew we needed them if we were going to survive these upcoming battles with Victoria's newborn army and the Volturi.

We just didn't expect to actually get along with them all. Rose and I were warming up to each other finally. Emmett, Quil, and Embry got along great endlessly playing video games. Jasper and Paul loved to talk war strategies. And Jared, Colin, and Brady were in love with Esme's cooking. Seth totally worshiped the ground Carlisle walked on and even Leah and Rose were hitting it off. Sam was still a little standoffish, but liked to talk to Carlisle about all the history he knew. The only one we really didn't get along with was Alice, and that was more because we couldn't take her bubbliness and constant chatter, but her visions were proving to be useful.

Rosalie nudged me breaking me from my thoughts. "Earth to Jacob, you in there?" She teased me.

I laughed nudging her back, careful not to disturb Sarah who was still sleeping soundly in her arms. "Ya I was just thinking about how I never would have thought that we'd be friends. Not just you and me, but my pack and your coven." I said laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya tell me about it! If you would have told me 6 months ago I'd be making nice with a bunch of dogs I'd have rolled my eyes at you." She said. "And if you had told me I'd actually like the lot of you I'd have told you you were crazy." She said laughing herself.

I looked at her. "I meant what I said Rose. I do trust you with her." I said sincerely.

She smiled at me. "I know and I appreciate it more than you know. It means a lot that you guys trust us, but if you ever repeat I said that, I'll castrate you." She said as her eyes danced with mirth.

I looked around finally noticing how quiet it was in the house. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alice went shopping for the baby, surprise surprise." She said and I laughed. That girl shopped more than anyone I knew. "Jasper and Emmett went to see how the construction is going on your house. Esme went to get more food because apparently you wolves eat more than ten families, and she had no idea what she was getting herself into." She said laughing, and so did I. "And Carlisle is down in the lab still studying Bella's blood." She said. I looked towards the lab stairs when Rosalie spoke. "Go ahead. I got her." She said.

I looked back at her. "Thanks." I said as I stopped to drop a kiss on Sarah's head and quickly gave one to Rose before she could stop me. To my surprise she didn't say anything, just smiled. "Let me know if you need anything." I said and she nodded.

I walked to the stairs that led to Carlisle's lab, taking the stairs two at a time until I emerged into the lab. He was bent over a microscope and every few seconds would pull away from it to jot down a few notes in his log before peering into it again. "Did you need something Jacob?" He asked as he wrote something else down.

I moved forward into the lab slowly, not liking the uneasiness I felt being in here, the memories of earlier flooding my mind. "I just wanted to know if you had found anything concerning Bella's blood." I said hesitantly.

He let out a sigh. "Well, funny you should ask I was just going over notes I have from the first panel I drew a month ago and comparing it to the panel Sue drew a few days ago. Do you realize that your daughter was conceived and born within a month?" He asked. He didn't even wait for me to answer. "With that being said, the venom in Bella's system is decreasing, but it looks like the symptoms aren't decreasing." He said. "I've been going over all her 'symptoms' in my head, and adding the new ones we've seen." He continued.

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "So what you're saying is?" I started. "What are you saying?" I dumbly asked as I scratched the back of my head in confusion.

Carlisle tilted his head. "Truthfully, I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say Jacob, but these 'symptoms' don't seem to be diminishing as of yet." He said. "Sue filled me in on what happened outside her house, with her being able to stop her heart, and also when her eyes turned black when she confronted Alice upstairs. I can't say if those are new traits, but they certainly hadn't presented themselves a month ago." He said.

I gulped before asking my next question. "These traits..are they harmful to her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They don't appear to be. All her levels are surprisingly strong, and have pretty much stayed the same between my panels, and Sue's, which are a few weeks apart." He answered. "The only downside it appears is pregnancy and birth." He shook his head. "And I still can't figure out why the eclampsia never presented itself before." He added. "From what I can gather because her body is still half human it couldn't take the rate with which the baby was growing. The only thing I can't figure out is why it grew like that." He said studying the samples again.

I peered over his shoulder. "Would it help you if you had a sample of my blood for anything?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Actually, it would, but for a few other reasons as well. I was thinking of taking samples of each wolf's blood and creating an anti-venom just in case any of you are bitten. That way we could counter the effects." He said. "You do know that vampire venom is toxic to wolves don't you?" He said slowly.

I shook my head. "No apparently that was not told to us." I stuck my arm out. "How much do you need?" I asked.

He chuckled as he led me over to the table and gathered some supplies. "Two vials from each wolf should suffice." He said. "Yours I'd like an extra one so I can study it to compare to Sarah's DNA." He said. "Do I have your permission to draw blood from her?" He asked me.

I liked that he asked first. "Yes, and thanks for not just doing it." I said.

He smiled. "Of course. That would be disrespectful." He answered as he set up the gauze, vials and needle. "I take it Sue's normal needles work on you; I don't need my heavy duty ones?" He asked. I nodded. "OK, a little pinch, and we're in." He said as we both watched the crimson liquid fill the vials.

I watched in silence for a minute. "It doesn't bother you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You'll have to be a bit more specific than that Jacob." He said.

I laughed. "The blood. Working with it doesn't bother you?" I reiterated.

He removed the needle from my arm, and went to dab it to stop the bleeding, but the mark was already healed. "Remarkable." He whispered, and then answered me. "No. It's been a long while since it has. I worked hard to be able to control it and maintain that control since I knew I wanted to practice medicine. Couldn't have myself feeding on all my patients now could I?" He said chuckling.

I grimaced at the amount of bodies that would have left behind. "Ya, that wouldn't have been good." I agreed.

He turned to me. "And on a good note I was able to get in touch with some friends who are willing to go against the Volturi." He said. "Esme and I may have to travel for a few weeks to see about the rest, but I have about ten who are willing without much convincing." He said as he labeled the vials with my blood. "It doesn't take much for people to want to go head to head with the Volturi because many want to overthrow them." He explained.

Finally some good news. "That's great. I still haven't asked Leah or Emily if they could ask the Makah pack, but with everything going on lately it hasn't seemed like the right time, but I'll ask when everyone comes over for dinner tonight." I said. "I think I might talk to my dad too." I added as an afterthought.

I heard Rose come down the stairs. "I forgot to tell you that Emmett spoke to our contacts also, and they've agreed to help as well." She said. She suddenly stopped. "Bella's awake." She said to me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

 **Bella POV**

I stretched languidly, my arms and legs spreading over the huge bed I was lying in. I felt refreshed and rejuvenated, but immediately noticed how quiet it was in the room. I fleetingly thought about where Jake was and closed my eyes to see if I could sense him. I felt him, and Sarah too, not in the room, but in the house. I sat up and looked around the room and let out a small gasp. "This room is huge." I mumbled out loud to myself. I looked around at the beautiful furniture when my stomach screamed at me.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and ventured out of the room to go find everyone. As I passed the bathroom in the hall my bladder alerted me of its need to be voided so I quickly used the restroom, splashing some cold water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up. When my eyes landed on my reflection in the mirror I grimaced. I found a hair brush and quickly ran it through my long mahogany locks and was half pleased at the result.

As I slowly crept down the stairs my stomach growled again, and I decided to head to the kitchen first. I opened the refrigerator door and browsed the contents in it. After a few moments my eyes landed on some chicken in a pan. Taking it out I dished some on a plate I had gotten from the cabinet and nuked it in the microwave for a minute just to get the cold out of it. Once I finished with that I took out the salad I had seen and ate a healthy portion of that as well. Still not satiated I found the chocolate cake that was hiding in the back and polished the huge piece of that off. I started to get concerned when my stomach grumbled again, and that was when Carlisle, Rosalie with Sarah, and Jake found me in the kitchen amongst all the food.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "Hungry hunny?" He asked chuckling.

At my wide eyed expression Carlisle approached me. "What it is Bella?" He asked, concern in his voice.

I looked at the floor. "I'm still hungry." I said softly unable to hide the nervousness in my voice..

Jake's eyes bulged. "After everything you just ate, you're still hungry?" He asked. He turned to Carlisle. "Better add growing appetite to that list." He said grimly.

I looked between the two of them. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I approached Rosalie. Sarah made a sweet cooing sound at the sight of me, and reaching for me I took her from Rose and cradled her to my chest.

Carlisle chuckled. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, but you're increased appetite does have me a little concerned." He said frowning as he put his hand on my forehead. "Um, and you're a little warm too." He whispered.

I adjusted Sarah in my arms to be able to put a hand to my own forehead, and I frowned. "I don't feel any differently." I said slightly alarmed. I handed Sarah to Jake as I looked at Carlisle. "What's happening to me Carlisle. My appetite is increasing, I'm warm." Then a fleeting memory hit me, and I gasped audibly.

Jake looked at me. "What is it Bella?" He asked taking a step towards me.

I instinctively raised a hand to my right shoulder where I knew a mark would be. I had forgotten all about it until right now. "You bit me." I whispered low enough that if they had been human they wouldn't have heard me.

Carlisle looked at me in confusion. "I'm sorry, who bit you?" He asked alarmed.

I looked at Jake. "You bit me the night we had sex Jake, don't you remember?" I asked him softly.

His eyes widened as I'm assuming the memory hit him also. "Oh fuck!" He exclaimed.

Rose snatched the baby from Jake, who was too stunned to notice. "Hey language." She scolded as she cooed at Sarah.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Would someone like to tell me what you two are talking about?" He asked mildly annoyed.

Jake turned to him. "I marked her." He said as he pulled my right shirt down by the collar revealing a crescent shaped mark on my neck. "We mated." He whispered.

Rose chuckled. "I think it's safe to assume that we know that." She said as she lifted the baby up.

Jake shook his head. "No. You don't understand. The mating and marking of the Alpha is different. When I came it unleashed the beast, and it took over for a split second, and I hadn't even known I had done it until I noticed the mark a few seconds later. It's like I wasn't even in my own body when I had done it." He whispered. "When the Alpha marks it's mate it seals it's bond with it's mate by transferring some of it's DNA to her." He said as he shook his head.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "So if it transfers it's DNA than the mate begins to adopt traits of the wolf?" He asked him, but he shrugged. "Bella, come with me." He said hurriedly as he pulled me towards the lab, Jake and Rosalie following. "I need to take some blood from you, to see if your cells are changing again." He said. "You healed faster than you should have after Sarah was born, almost as if it was accelerated beyond what it had been." He was saying as he prepared what he needed. "But I didn't think about it at the time because of everything that was happening." He said to himself as he pricked my arm with the needle.

I noticed he used the normal needle. "Carlisle, the normal needle broke through my skin." I pointed out to him.

He looked at my arm. "So it did. This just confirms what I'm already suspecting." He said.

I looked at him exasperatedly. "And what are you suspecting, that I'm going to turn into a wolf?" I said laughing.

He looked up at me as the vials were filling. "Yes." He simply said.

Oh what the fuck! "Seriously?!" I screeched.

Jake's eyes widened. "Say what?" He said.

Carlisle finished taking blood, and looked at the wound. "See." He said as he raised my arm up. "It's already gone, just like yours did twenty minutes ago when I took blood from you Jacob." He said as he rushed over to his microscope with the vials. "It didn't register when it happened because I assumed it was from the vampire strength Bella already possessed, but when she had Alice by the throat, she was shaking, and vampires don't shake when their angry, they hiss." He said as he took a dropper and filled it with blood. He put it on a slide and covered it with another one as he spoke. He placed the slide under the microscope.

I looked at Jake. "When I woke up I wondered where you were, and I was able to sense you and Sarah. With you not being part vampire I wouldn't have been able to do that even though I could do it with her, but since you both are part wolf I could, because I am too now." The realization of my words hit me finally, and I groaned. "Dammit, how many halves of things am I going to become?" I asked angrily. Then a sickening thought occurred to me. "Am I going to loose my humanity Carlisle?" I asked worriedly.

He shook is head as he jotted notes down in his log. "No. Even though a vampire has no real humanity to speak of, you kept yours, and the wolves are part human, so it's safe to assume that you are still human, just a hybrid like Sarah." He said smiling at the infant.

My head was spinning. This was just too much to handle and I began to cry as an overwhelming need consumed me, only I didn't know what that need was.

Jake passed Sarah to Rosalie and gathered me in his arms. "Oh hunny, it's OK Don't cry." He said as he rocked me back and forth. As soon as his arms surrounded me I instinctively and instantly knew what I needed. As my core began to pool with wetness I knew I needed him, and there was going to be nothing gentle about it.

I clutched desperately to him as I looked up at him, my eyes conveying what I needed in a primal, animalistic look.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

 **Jake POV**

As I looked down at her I immediately knew what she wanted, what she needed. I looked at Rosalie, conveying a look that I hoped she'd understand, and she did. She nodded with a knowing smirk on her face, and I picked Bella up in my arms, possessively clutching her tighter in them. "Um, thanks for the info Doc, but Bella needs to rest now." I said hurriedly in a husky voice.

Carlisle tried to hide a smile, but if I could smell her arousal, then I knew he could too. "Yes, sure Jacob. You two go rest." He said the last word with conviction, and I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips.

I nodded my thanks to Rosalie as we passed her, her knowing grin not hidden as well as she thought. "Go get her, Tiger." She mouthed to me, and I laughed to myself as I carried a lust driven Bella up the stairs.

She was clawing at my shirt trying to move further up my body so I shifted her so that she was straddling my body with her legs wrapped around my waist as I held her. I had my hands supporting her bottom, and immediately felt the heat there, and bit back a groan as I began to harden.

The movement gave her access to my neck and she hungrily trailed hot open mouthed kissed from my ear down to my collarbone. She was making it increasingly difficult for me to concentrate on the stairs that led up to our bedroom. "Bells, you not making this any easier." I chuckled as I felt myself harden painfully.

Her eyes locked on mine, they were hooded with lust, and as a dark and primal look entered them, I felt a tinge of lust shoot directly to my aching cock. "So get a move on." She whispered into my ear as soon as her lips reached it. "I want you inside me, NOW!" She said a bit harsher as she closed her mouth around my earlobe, grazing it gently with her teeth while she tangled her hands in my hair, pulling gently, but with enough force that my cock jumped in response to her words, and I took the stairs two at a time.

It felt like forever before I made it to the door of our room, forcing it open with my foot, and closing it a bit harder than I intended to. By the time I made it to the bed Bella had my shirt half way up my torso as she was placing kisses all over my chest, raking her nails up and down my back. As her nails cut through my skin in an agonizingly torturous way a low moan escaped my lips.

Once I deposited her on the bed two things simultaneously happened, Bella tore my shirt apart, raking her nails down my chest and stomach as soon as the garment had fallen from my body, shocking the hell out of me, but turning me on at the same time. In the same breath she hurriedly shed all of her clothes, but before I could even register her beautiful naked body in front of me, she began to claw at my jeans, with a growl as she roughly tore them clean from my body. My eyes widened in surprise at her abrasiveness, but my lust was also intensified.

Before I could even register what had happened, I felt her mouth surround my engorged flesh and a loud moan left my mouth as I threw my head back in delight. My hands tangled into her hair as I held her where she was and began to thrust myself deeper into her mouth. She opened up her throat during my thrusts as she moaned around my cock, and the vibrations sent tremors down my shaft and into my balls. She brought her hands around to my ass, pressing her palms against my cheeks, bringing me deeper down her throat. "Oh my god, Bells, this is fucking incredible." I moaned through clenched teeth as I felt her tongue run up the underside of my engorged shaft.

She pulled back until just my head was in her mouth, and as she began to suck lightly on it I could feel my balls tighten in response to her ministrations, and I knew I was close to exploding. "Bells, I'm getting close." I said breathlessly. She responded by grabbing me at the base and twisting her hand as she brought me deeper into her mouth, creating a sucking sensation that caused me to throb painfully. I grunted as I felt her bring me further down her throat.

It was the thought of how deep I was at that moment coupled with her lightly grazing her teeth over me that caused the volcano to erupt, and I felt my toes curl as I released everything I had down her throat. As I looked down at her watching me watch her as she greedily sucked down everything I had to offer, I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

I let out a shuddering breath as she released me from her mouth, smiling at me coyly. "Damn woman, what got into you, not that I'm complaining at all." I asked laughing as my knees finally gave out, not really sure how I remained standing up until this point.

She laid back languidly on the bed, stretching her body invitingly giving me a good view of everything she had to offer. "I was hoping you would get into me." She replied as she brazenly eye fucking me through her lashes.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull at the thoughts that ran through my head at her implied words. It wasn't until she spread her legs and I got an eye full of her glistening lips that I joined her on the bed, my member already at attention again, and aching to be inside her. As I made my way slowly up her body, I left kisses on every part of her body I could get my lips on. When she finally yanked me to her face I chuckled as she fastened her lips to mine, kissing my hungrily.

She was running her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth, and raking her nails up and down my back simultaneously. When I didn't open my mouth and let her in, I felt her bite my bottom lip, and when I gasped at the sharp pain, she thrust her tongue into my mouth, quickly dominating the kiss.

I was absolutely loving her dominance, although the wolf was having a hard time submitting, but the man in me pushed the wolf's eagerness to come out down, and concentrated on the woman underneath him. Bella had wrapped her legs around my waist by this point, and I could feel the heat emanating from her core as the tip of my dick hovered at her entrance. She began to buck her hips wildly, a silent plea to be filled, but I wasn't giving in just yet. In a fit of rage Bella tightened her legs around my hips, placed her hands on my chest, and flipped us. In mid air she unlocked her ankles and landed on top of me, her eyes darkening in primal lust in the process.

I didn't think it was possible for me to get harder than I was, but I was wrong. Before I could even let out a breath she gripped my hot cock with her tiny hand and impaled herself on me quickly. In one swift motion she let out a guttural growl as she sheathed me balls deep inside her heated core. All the breath was pushed from my lungs as I felt myself seated deep within her, and my own primal roar was pushed from my throat as I griped her hips hard.

She looked at me as she rose off of me until just the head of me was inside her, and she didn't break eye contact with me as she roughly impaled herself once again, her head lolling back as she sighed happily at the feeling of my intrusion. She sat there for a minute, my hands gripping her hips, and her hands gripping my thighs behind her, as she relished the feeling of me invading her deepest warmth.

She slowly began to move her hips in a circular motion, causing the sweetest friction I had ever felt, and I couldn't help the loud groan that escaped my lips at the wonderful pleasure she was creating. This goddess was a force to be reckoned with, and I welcomed the feelings she was stirring deep inside me.

She leaned down, capturing my lips in a frenzied kiss that left us both breathless by the time we parted for air. She leaned close to my ear and I felt her tongue dart out at the sweet spot right behind my lobe. "I want you to fuck me Jake; hard, fast, and deep." She said in a primal growl.

It was at that moment that the wolf resurfaced, and I decided to let him out to play. In one swift motion I had Bella on her back, hearing her whimper at the loss of contact as I withdrew from her. "On your hands and knees." I demanded in my Alpha tone. Even though I knew it didn't work on her like it did my pack, I knew what it did do to her, and like clockwork I smelt her arousal intensify as she obeyed me.

I sat back on my haunches and started stroking my thick cock as I watched her slowly get on her hands and knees. Boldly watching me stroke myself her tongue darted to lick her lips in anticipation of what was to come. She purposefully bent further down on her forearms, giving me a full view of her dripping pussy.

Still stroking my hardening member, I moved forward, nosing her sopping cunt, inhaling deeply. "You smell so sweet." I said huskily. A breath hitched in her throat as my nose neared her, flaring at the smell of my mates intoxicating scent. I let my tongue dart out to taste her and was rewarded with a loud gasp. I smiled to myself as I allowed my tongue to bury itself deep inside her soaked core. As I did this she pushed herself back trying to bury my tongue inside her as deep as it would go.

The taste of her juices tantalized my mouth as I released my hold on my cock to use both hands to spread her lips further. Reaching forward with one hand I sought out her clit and once I found it I began to roll it between my fingers causing her to jump and she let out a pleased squeal of excitement. Smiling around her lips I began to fuck her with my tongue as I continued to literally press her buttons.

I quickly withdrew my tongue hearing her whimper at the loss of contact, but before she could really voice her dismay I grabbed my aching cock in my hand once more as I rose on my knees. I positioned my cock at her entrance and in one fleeting motion I gripped her hips with both hands as I quickly forced myself inside her, thrusting as hard as I could until I was once more buried in her welcoming heat, grunting at the feeling that spread through me. As soon as I did this a shrill scream of ecstasy tore from her lips followed by her own grunt of appreciation.

Mimicking her earlier motions I withdrew from her until just my head was in her pussy, and once more I violently thrust back inside her as hard as I could earning myself a string of curse words from her. I smiled as I slowly began to move within her, feeling her inner walls clench around me, squeezing my dick every so often. I loved the feel of her tight pussy as it surrounded my inflamed cock deep within her, and I swear if I could stay buried in her forever I would be the happiest man alive.

As my thrusts picked up momentum, I heard her demanding voice. "Harder Jake..fuck me harder." She breathed.

Who was I to deny my girl what she wanted, and I picked up my pace as I relentlessly drove my cock into her pussy over and over again. "You like that?" I asked her.

She was mewling. "Fuck yes..I love the feel of you buried inside me." She panted as I continued to thrust deeper into her.

I loved the feelings she provoked in me, but more so I loved the feelings I provoked in her. "Tell me what you want." I said as I groped for her breast.

She threw her head back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when I squeezed her breasts in my hand. "I want to feel your cock pulsate inside my pussy Jake." She said loudly. I increased my pace feeling my balls slap against her.

I slammed into her again. "What else do you want Bella?" I asked loudly as I pinched her nipple with my fingers.

She bucked her hips, slamming them hard back into me, trying to take me deeper inside her. "I want to feel you explode inside me. I want to feel stream after stream of hot cum fill my pussy." She purred as I roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her back to me. I roughly closed my fingers around both her nipples as I rocked her back and forth on my cock. She met my hips thrust for thrust as I continued to drive into her.

I grunted at the words coming out of her mouth which were turning me on so much, and I felt my balls begin to tighten. "I'll fill you with my cum Bells, but first I want to feel you clench around my dick and coat it with your juices." I whispered in her ear as I kept thrusting up into her.

I knew that would put her over the edge, and as I pushed into her one last time I felt the hot liquid coat my dick that I was so desperately seeking and I felt her body stiffen as her orgasm overtook her and I held onto her as she shuddered while I kept thrusting myself into her.

I felt the tell tale signs of my own release approaching, and I as I plowed into her over and over again as she shuddered from her own orgasm I could feel the wolf struggling to the surface once more, ready to reclaim his mate. As I concentrated on driving my hard cock deep inside her saturated pussy I felt my canines elongate and just as I thrust into her one last time I felt myself explode deep inside her heat and I bit down into her skin, feeling my fangs bury into her the same way my cock was, and she let out an ear piercing scream. "Oh fuck..Jake..Yes." She screamed as her walls clenched around my cock for the second time, milking every last bit of sperm into her waiting opening.

I pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed next to her just as she collapsed into a heap on the bed letting out a contented sigh. "Ya..That was just what I needed." She said breathlessly wiping the hair out of her eyes as she snuggled closer to me.

I smiled at her as I glanced at the new bite mark on her shoulder. "I know what you mean. I missed that closeness with you." I said softly. When she didn't respond I knew she was asleep, and I pulled her towards me, wrapping her in my arms as I settled down myself. I was out before I knew it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Still Don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

 **Bella POV**

I awoke to the cries of Sarah off in the distance sometime later. I glanced around the room and noticed the sun was setting, but it wasn't dark yet. I found the clock on the bedside table next to me and gasped when I realized it was 5:30pm. I had no idea how long I'd been out, or why the hell it was so hot in here, but when I tried to move I at least figured out an answer to one of my questions. My own personal heater was wrapped around my naked body, his legs tangled in mine, and his arm draped across my stomach. I looked over at Jacob who was snoring lightly, but sleeping soundly. As I looked at his beautiful face I couldn't help but reach out and run my fingertips softly along his strong jaw line. I still couldn't believe that this man was mine, and I was so lucky to have him despite all the pain I'd put him through in the past.

I leaned over and softly placed a chaste kiss on his lips, lingering there for a bit longer then necessary. He smiled sleepily as I leaned back, his eyes slowly opening and focusing on me. "Hmmm..I could get used to being woken like that." He said as he stretched contently. I smiled back at him. "What time is it?" He asked as I tried to stifle a yawn.

I looked at him. "It's 5:30." I said. "We've been asleep for entirely too long, but I'm guessing we both needed it." I said.

He yawned himself, wiping his eyes as he stretched again. "I guess so." He said laughing as he pulled me so that I was on top of him, his arousal evident as it poked me in the stomach. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he smiled sheepishly at me. "I can't help it that my body reacts to you like this, you're just so damn sexy." He said as he ran his fingertips up and down my back. "I always want you Bella." He whispered.

I groaned in appreciation at the feeling of his fingers, and stretched so that I could reach his lips, kissing them softly. The kiss was soft and sensual at first, but quickly picked up in intensity. Jake moved his hands to tangle in my hair as I ran my tongue along his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth as he let out a moan. He opened his mouth to allow our tongues to duel together for dominance, and I moved further up his body to tangle my own hands in his hair. My movement caused my hot center to be aligned with the head of his cock, and I felt his hands move to cup my ass, and I moaned in pleasure as he slowly impaled me on his hard member until just a few inches were buried in my heat.

He slowly thrust up bringing us pelvis to pelvis and a shudder ran through me. He smiled wickedly. "You like that?" He whispered into my mouth as he slowly withdrew from me. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

I continued to run my tongue along his bottom lip, and I let out a small gasp as he thrust up again joining us once more. "You know that I do. I love how you fill me completely." I moaned as he continued to slowly bring himself out of me and than impale me again and again, picking up speed with each thrust.

He moaned himself looking into my eyes. "I love the way we fit together so perfectly." He said as he ground me against him, my eyes closing as he hit a sweet spot deep inside me. "The feel of your warmth surrounding my dick." He said softly as he withdrew from me once again. "And the little sounds you make when I invade you." He said as he slammed me onto his rock hard cock with more force than before causing my eyes to shoot open at the feeling of fullness only he could provide.

I slowly began to rock my hips back and forth, feeling the familiar building in the pit of my stomach. I sat up, taking him further into me, grinding myself against him as he gripped my hips. I let my head lull back as I concentrated on the cock that was buried deep inside me. "God you feel so good Jake." I moaned as he used the grip he had on my hips to move me as he pushed himself as far inside me as he could get. I loved the friction our movement was making, and jumped a bit as his fingers began to work the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs sending jolts of electricity throughout my body. "Oh fuck Jake." I whimpered as he put more pressure on my clit sending delicious shocks to every nerve ending in my body. This man had the power to make me putty in his hands, and he knew just how to do it every time.

He put his hand at the small of my back and shifted our position without coming out of me as he lay me back, my head at the foot of the bed. He lifted one leg and put it over his shoulder so he could go at me at a different angle. He picked up his pace with each thrust, fucking me at an angle that sent shivers down my spine. I gripped the bed sheets as he continued to drive himself into me over and over. "Oh Bella..you're so tight...you feel amazing." He grunted as he slammed his cock into me again.

I dug my nails into his thighs as he relentlessly fucked me eliciting a growl from him. "Don't stop Jake...I'm close." I breathed out.

He played with my clit again, rolling it between his fingers, applying more pressure than before. "Look at me Bells. I want you to look into my eyes when you cum." He said huskily.

My eyes had been closed this whole time, but I opened them when he asked me too, locking with his as his thrusts became more frantic. He shifted positions again moving my leg so it was down by my other one. "Cum for me Bells..Cum all over my cock as I drive it deep inside you." He said as he pounded into me over and over again. "I want to feel your walls clench around me as I fill you with my seed." He said in guttural voice, and I knew he was close.

I ran my hands up and down his back. "Cum with me Jake...Fill me up." I said as I drug my nails down his back. He increased his pace, picking up speed as he thrust into me again. He leaned down, capturing a nipple in his mouth.

I felt the burning in my belly, and as he gently bit my nipple my insides exploded and I felt myself clench around him as hot liquid surrounded him, coating him. "Oh fuck..Bells..I'm cumming." He grunted as I felt his own liquid fill me as he thrust a few more times as hard as he could, riding out his orgasm.

When we both came down from our highs we giggled like idiots because we knew we were both thinking the same thing, that neither one of us could keep our damn hands to ourselves, but really we weren't complaining. A loud rumble from both our stomachs made us laugh again. "I guess we're hungry." I said as I got up and moved to the shower giving Jake a come hither look. He leapt off the bed and scrambled into the bathroom after me.

When we were both clean, and satisfied again, we reluctantly put clothes on and made our way downstairs to the kitchen. We were fashionably late to our own dinner party, but we didn't care. The entire house was packed, and as we came down we were met with smirks, grins, pats on the backs, and odd looks. As I made my way into the kitchen I had a sinking feeling that the entire house had heard us upstairs, and I was thankful once again that I couldn't blush anymore. As we walked into the kitchen Emmett and Rosalie were in the kitchen along with Esme who was making the finishing touches on dinner. "Well well well, looks like the sexcapades have finally ended. You know I was getting ready to throw Rose here over my shoulder and head upstairs myself." Emmett said smiling widely at the two of us.

I smiled as Rose smacked him across the back of the head. "Shut up Emmett." I said as I scowled at him. "How's my baby?" I asked Rose who was giving her another bottle.

Emmett snorted. "Not as good as you." He said winking.

My mouth dropped open in mortification, and I felt myself beginning to get angry. Jake burst out laughing as Rose glared at Emmett. "Emmett, a little tact please." Esme scolded as she looked apologetically at me.

She was placing the last dish on the buffet table as she spoke. "Dinner is almost ready." She said gesturing to the buffet table which was laden with food. Esme had made 6 roasts, and since 2 wolves could polish off one themselves, we figured we'd be safe with 5 alone just for the 10 wolves while the 6 non shifters could polish one off themselves. Each roast was loaded with potato halves and carrots. There were also large side dishes of mac n cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, cole slaw, and assorted breads.

As if on cue my stomach rumbled loudly and I smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry." I said laughing.

I jumped as Quil waltzed into the kitchen. "The million dollar question, Bella, is what are you hungry for? Because based on what we all heard, my guess is it may not be food." He said wiggling his eye brows. Emmett roared with laughter while I tried to keep my growing temper in check. For some reason I couldn't stop the shaking even though I knew Quil was only being half serious. OK I knew he was completely serious, and whereas I normally would brush his comments off they were really grating on my last nerve.

It didn't take me long to recover though. "Quil! You're as bad as Emmett." I said as I punched him as hard as I could while I scowled.

He yelped in surprise. "Ow! Damn Bella that actually hurt." He said as he rubbed his arm pouting at me.

Jacob scoffed, but was grinning. "Serves you right dipshit." He said.

Leah walked in then and slung an arm over my shoulder. Her smile still wasn't reaching her eyes, but she looked like she felt better than earlier. "Thanks for the text B, but" She wrinkled her nose at me. "Based on how you smell I'm gonna say that you were a little preoccupied." She said snickering.

I threw my hands up in the air, not really mad at her. "Oh my god, I showered." I said.

She snickered. "Not well enough apparently." She said.

I bit back a growl. "Yes lets just get it out there, Jake and I are late because we were having sex. Happy now?" I grumbled as I got a bottle of water from the fridge, slamming it closed with much more force then I intended.

A throat cleared behind me. "Well I certainly could have done without knowing that information." My father said from behind me.

I choked on the gulp of water I had been trying to swallow when I heard his voice. What I didn't swallow I successfully ended up spitting onto Leah as I coughed hard. I felt a hand clapping repeatedly on my back as I tried to catch my breath. I reluctantly turned around to face my father with a sheepish smile on my face. "Sorry dad, I ah didn't mean for you to hear that." I said softly.

He wasn't amused as his face was beet red, and he had a stern look on his face. "Well judging by all the laughter out there in the living room, I'm assuming I'm not the only one who heard your announcement." He grumbled.

I grimaced, but it was mostly because I was getting pissed off that I kept having to explain myself when I really felt I didn't have to. But with my dad I was really wishing I could melt into the wall at this point if it would help get me away from this mortifying situation.

I could have kissed Esme when she loudly announced "Dinner is served." Like a moth to a flame everyone crowded around the Cullen's large kitchen as they helped themselves to heaping plates of food, and just like that my embarrassing moment was forgotten, or so I thought.

Emmett had set up tables all around the front and back of the mansion so that we had spots for everyone to sit. I decided to head out back to try to get away from prying eyes, and the snickering that seemed to come from every person I passed. When I finally made it out back I sighed in relief as I saw that the table I wanted was completely empty. Knowing how many people were here I knew it wouldn't be empty for long so I tried to scarf my food down as quickly as I could without choking.

My peace and quiet was short lived, however when Embry found me. He looked at me as he set his plate down. "Mind if I join you?" He asked even though he didn't wait for a reply before sitting down in the chair. I took a bite of the roast Esme had prepared, and it was moist, succulent, and delicious as it fell apart in my mouth. I moaned as the taste exploded across my tongue, and that's when I heard the snickering again.

By this time Quil, Leah, and Jake had found me and we were all eating in companionable silence with Embry, but Quil just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I heard him moan under his breath, but I kept eating trying my hardest to ignore him and enjoy my food. But he just couldn't leave well enough alone as his fake moaning became louder. "Oh Jake, harder." He moaned very loudly, and I'd had enough.

I slammed my fork down on the table and glared at him. My fuse was very short lately, and I was guessing it had to do with the wolf DNA I was inevitably carrying. Which would also account for the heat that was licking up my spine at this very moment. "Oh that's very mature Quil. Are you done yet?" I asked as I glared daggers at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I felt Jake place a hand on my leg, but I ignored it.

He just laughed and shoved more food in his mouth, moaning as it disappeared into his mouth. "Careful Quil or I'm going to make you choke on that piece of meat." I said hotly.

He openly laughed then. "I bet you don't have any trouble with Jake's meat." He said nonchalantly, completely unaware of how pissed off he was making me. The table began to rattle then, and I realized it was because I was gripping it tightly to stop the tremors that were vibrating my body. Everyone looked around trying to figure out why it was shaking, and Jake finally noticed my hands on it.

He rubbed my leg trying to calm me down. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I looked at him, and he shut his mouth. "I'm sick and tired of this asshole poking at me." I seethed.

Quil still wasn't paying attention to me, but was continuing to shovel food in his mouth. "No, I'm pretty sure that was Jake poking you." He said laughing, and Jake laughing with him was what set me off, and there was no apparent off switch.

Before anyone knew what happened I stood up quickly, my chair skidding across the floor and falling noisily to the ground. "Quil, you say one more fucking word and I'm going to shove my fist so far up your ass that it's going to come out of your fucking mouth." I yelled.

Leah tried to placate me. "Bella, it's OK, calm down." She said, but I didn't miss the alarmed look she shot Jake, but I was too pissed off to care.

Quil was still blissfully unaware of my now blurring form. "Embry scooted back from his seat next to Quil. "Um Quil, you may want to shut up right now." He said.

Quil scoffed. "I'm having too much fun with this Em." He said.

Embry shook his head. "Well buddy it's about to become not fun." He said trying desperately to shut his friend up. That's OK I was more then willing to do it for him as I felt the anger hit it's peak.

I gave him one last chance. "Quil, I'd shut you're mouth if you know what's good for you." I said through clenched teeth.

He just laughed, completely unaware of what was coming to him because he wouldn't take his eyes off of his plate. "Oh Bella, apparently Jake isn't doing his job properly if you're still this stressed. Perhaps you need round two, or would this be round three?" He said snidely.

That was it, before anyone could stop me, I put both hands underneath the table and flipped it over. Everyone who was inside rushed out back to find out what the hell was happening. I vaguely heard my dad, or maybe it was Billy, asking what the hell was happening. I wasn't really sure at this point, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I was about to phase, and Quil was my target.

Jake was now behind me with both hands wrapped around my waist trying to hold me in place, but it was too late. I was angry, and had my sights set on Quil. I wiggled and thrashed until Jake had no choice but to let go of me as I swiftly brought my leg up behind me and nailed him in the nuts. He hit the floor hard, howling in pain. Wait, howling? I then realized that it wasn't Jake who was howling, it was me as I flew over the over turned table at Quil who's eyes were wide as he stared at me as he finally registered what was happening.

It all happened in slow motion it seemed, but as I flew at Quil I heard the tell tale ripping of skin, and my aching muscles burning as the overwhelming anger overtook me, and I landed on him with a thud, my paws on his chest. I was snapping my jaws at him, as he stared up at me wide eyed. "Bella?" He whispered. It was then that I reined myself in, and as I looked around me at all the wide eyes I locked eyes with Jake. I tried to convey without words what I was feeling, but I couldn't handle the scrutiny so I took off into the woods.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty**

 **Jacob POV**

I shook my head as I piled as much food onto the paper plate as I could without it bending in half. I knew Bella hated being poked and prodded, and Quil was skating on thin ice. "Man, take it easy on Bella, please." I asked my friend.

He laughed. "Why according to what I heard, you don't. And this is too much fun." He said laughing as he heaped a healthy portion of mashed potatoes onto his already over flowing plate.

I walked away having a bad feeling that this would all blow up in his face. I looked around for Bella, but didn't see her anywhere in the kitchen. I knew she was one of the first ones to make a plate so I figured she was already eating somewhere. I looked out front through one of the large windows, but didn't see her out there so as I made my way to the backyard I scanned the room, but didn't see her in here either. Figuring that she was out back I headed that way and finally spotted her sitting at a table with Embry and Leah.

I sat down next to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and frowned at how hot she was, but I didn't say thing, and she gave me a small tight lipped smile in return. I began to eat my food when Quil showed up and sat down next to Embry. I silently groaned, and hoped and prayed, that Quil would keep his damn mouth shut, but of course, as fate would have it, he didn't. And with every comment he made, I could see Bella slowly loosing control. It wasn't until the table started to shake, and I noticed that Bella was holding onto it that I finally understood what was happening. I tried to calm her down as did Leah, but she just kept getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

Embry noticed what was happening with Bella once she stood up, and he tried to get him to stop too, but Quil being Quil was completely oblivious to what was happening as he happily shoved food into his mouth and continued to pick on Bella.

Leah shot me questioning glance as to what was happening, but I didn't have time to answer her as everything happened at once. Bella flipped the table in one swift motion, finally getting Quil's attention as the plates, glasses, and silverware clattered to the floor noisily. Once that happened people from inside came outside to see what was happening, and I tried to keep my grip on a fiercely pissed off Bella. There were voices all around asking frantically what was happening, but I was too busy trying to hold onto Bella to pay attention to them. I wasn't prepared for her foot to connect with my balls, and I felt all the air whoosh out of my lungs once it did and the pain I felt was so severe that I let her go as I fell to the floor.

We all heard the now familiar ripping noise as her skin separated from her body and in mid leap she burst into a white wolf with patches of russet fur as she landed harshly on top of Quil, her teeth gnashing and snapping fiercely in his face. He was staring wide eyed at her, but not moving as she finally snapped out of her anger when he whispered her name. She looked around at all the stunned faces, her eyes locking on mine, and I could see the pain and fear in them. It broke my heart that all this was happening to her, and then she bolted through the trees and disappeared into the forest, a mournful howl echoing through the trees.

Quil looked at me as Embry helped him up. "Um, Jake, why is Bella a wolf?" He asked.

I realized everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to answer them, but I didn't want to get into it at the moment. "I don't have time for this!" I answered tersely. "I have to find Bella." I said as I took off in the direction she had gone, Leah hot on my heels.

We both stripped our clothes as we ran, littering the forest floor as we went, and phased as we leapt over a fallen log. I could sense Bella's distress as we went deeper into the forest. "Stupid motherfucking Quil. Now I'm a damn wolf." I heard her say.

Another voice entered my head. "Jake what is happening?" Leah asked me as she followed me.

I shook my head. "Abridged version, I bit her during sex, and it transferred my DNA into her, and now here we are." I said abruptly as I switched directions, my paws pounding the earth as I ran.

Sam's voice was suddenly in my head. "What do you mean you bit her?" He asked.

Jesus Christ! "We mated Sam! You want to know what positions we did it in too?" I asked impatiently. I heard Bella huff. I had my nose to the floor tracking Bella's scent, and I knew we were close. "Everyone stay back she's just up ahead. I don't want to alarm her." I said.

I felt everyone stop where they were, and as I broke through the brush in front of me I saw her pacing back and forth. "Jake." She whined as she came closer to me and nuzzled my neck. "I"m sorry." She whispered.

I nipped at her neck. "It's OK, Bella it's not your fault." I said as I sat on my haunches.

Quil slowly approached. "I'm sorry Bella." He whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you. That's the way we always play." He whined.

Bella approached him snarling. "Well the next time I tell you to shut the fuck up, do it!" She snapped at him.

He lay on the floor whimpering as she towered over him, submitting, and Bella nipped at him. "I'm sorry Quil, but too much had happened and I lost it. I didn't hurt you when I landed on you did I?" She asked as she sniffed him.

He shook his massive head. "No, just shocked the hell out of me." He said as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

She scoffed. "Ya imagine my surprise when I landed on four paws." She said bitterly.

Bella and I walked back into the clearing of the Cullen's mansion a few minutes later, the pack having given us a few minutes to see if I could get her to phase back, but she was too agitated. "Jake, what does this mean? Has this ever happened?" She asked.

I wished I had an answer for her, but I didn't know. "No one has ever completed mating before Bells. I'm not sure what this means now." I said sadly.

When we made it back to the patio Billy and Charlie were waiting for us. Billy wheeled himself up to us and ran his hand along Bella's back. "You're coloring is beautiful Bella." He whispered as he stared in awe at the russet fur that blended into the white.

She sat on her haunches as she let Billy pet her, then she turned to me and smiled, well, I think it was a smile. "Yes, it's a smile." She said. "I understand why you like when I pet you so much." She teased. "It's relaxing." She said.

I huffed but walked up to her and nuzzled her. "Think you can phase back now?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I can try, but I need clothes." She said.

I nodded and ran back into the woods and found my clothes. Phasing back I put on my pants and walked back to Bella with my shirt for her since she had shredded her clothing when she phased. I motioned for her to follow me, and she trotted behind me as I jogged into the woods. I ran my hand along her back as I spoke to her. "I want you to imagine a happy moment, or someone who makes you happy while you think about your human form. Think about your arms, or legs, and will the change to come." I said as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

I kissed her muzzle, then immediately felt her arms wind around my neck as her lips met mine, and I deepened the kiss. When I pulled away I realized that she was still naked. "Not that I want to cover up that beautiful body of yours, but I don't think we need your father to see you naked." I said chuckling as I slipped my shirt over her head. "And I don't think my dad wants another show." I said blushing slightly.

She smiled as she took my hand and, again, we walked back to the Cullen's house where she promptly ran into her father's arms as she cried. I watched as he stroked her hair as he embraced her, and I heard him tell her that he loved her, no matter what, and that she shouldn't worry about that ever.

Carlisle appeared next to me from out of no where. "How'd she do?" He asked.

I shrugged. "She phased back rather quickly once she calmed down, but it was hard for her to calm down enough to do it. I think she was worried about what everyone thought again. I think this." I motioned towards her father hugging her. "Was what she was worried about the most." I replied.

He nodded. "I would like to take the packs blood now if that would be OK So I can start working on the anti-venom for each wolf. Although now I imagine I'll need new samples of Bella's blood since the change because I'm sure her DNA sequence has changed again." He said.

I nodded. "I'll round up the pack and we'll meet you in the lab." I said.

Once I found everyone, and grabbed Bella and Charlie, we headed down to the lab where Carlisle was already preparing everything. He turned to face us. "I spoke with Jake this afternoon, and I thought with what we're facing in the way of the newborn army and the Volturi that it would be wise to have an anti-venom prepared for each of you in case, god forbid, one of you is bitten in the fight." He said.

I turned to my pack. "I'm aware of how most of you feel about the Cullen's, and I'm sure, given the way you've responded to them, that they are well aware of it too, but I think this is something that would benefit us all. I have already given my sample to Carlisle, and I would like for each one of you to do it without me having to issue an Alpha order." I said as Carlisle collected Bella's sample.

Quil and Embry approached first, and Carlisle made quick work of collecting two vials from each of them. Seth and Leah went next, followed by Jared and Bella, and then Colin and Brady. Sam and Paul were the most reluctant which I had expected, but in the end I think they realized that this was for their benefit as well, so I ended up not having to issue an order which I was happy about.

I spoke with Carlisle for a bit about how the anti-venom would work, and he assured me that once he finished with it, and ran some tests, he would let us know how it would work.

Once everyone was back upstairs Bella cleared her throat. "I would like to make a formal apology to everyone for my behavior. It seems that just when I get a handle on how I am at the present moment, something happens, and it all changes. I'm not really sure if Jake was planning on telling you all." She started. "I mean I know some of the pack knows, but Jake and I mated our first time together, and when a wolf mates some of it's DNA is transferred to the mate." She said. "That's why this happened.

Charlie was the one to ask the question. "What is mating?" He blushed as he realized what he asked. "In this sense I mean." He reiterated.

I stood next to Bella now. "Mating is something that was a legend, much like the protectors and imprinting. But from what I understand, it solidifies the imprint, makes it stronger. Since I'm the Alpha, and Bella is the Alpha's mate, it makes us that much stronger as a pair, as much as individually." I answered.

Charlie rubbed his hand over his face. "So let me ask you this." He said. "What did you have to do to solidify the bond?" He asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat because I knew he wouldn't like this answer, but Bella beat me to it. "He bit me, Dad." She said.

He nodded. "Uh huh, I see." And he walked away without another word.

We looked at each other in confusion. "I um think he may combust later." I said to her as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She laughed. "Ya I think he kind of already did." She said as we heard him yelling and screaming out front.

Alice chose that moment to completely ruin the night. "They're coming!" She screamed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

 **Bella POV**

As if we all hadn't been through enough already, Alice decided to add insult to injury. "They're coming!" She rushed into the room screaming.

Everyone started talking at once, and I couldn't handle it. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, and all at once everyone did.

I looked at Alice. "Who's coming?" I asked.

She looked around wildly until she found Carlisle. "Edward, Victoria, the Denali's, and the newborns. They just made a decision, and I saw it. They'll be here in 3 days." She said.

My head began to spin. 3 days? That wasn't near enough time to get everything together. I began to feel the beginnings of a panic attack come on, but I didn't have time to deal with it right now so I forced myself to breathe through it. I turned to Jake. "What do we do?" I asked.

He looked at everyone who was looking right back at him. "Carlisle, you said you have at least ten to 15 vampires who are willing to help us right now right?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yes, and I can make a few more calls to see if I can get anymore without having to meet them face to face." He answered.

He scanned the room for a second before deciding who he was looking for wasn't there. "ROSE?" He shouted, and she was next to him in seconds. "You said earlier today that you and Emmett made some calls too. How many do you have?" He asked her.

She searched for Emmett who came up next to her then. "We've got at least ten ourselves. A few refused to help. Said it wasn't their fight." He said, and Jake nodded in understanding.

Jasper must have known he was coming to him next so he just spoke. "I've still got a few more calls to make myself but Alice and I have come up with 13 so far." He supplied.

Next his eyes landed on Emily. "Em, I'm going to need you and Leah to go down to the Makah Reservation and talk to Joel to see if the pack would be willing to help us, and I need it done yesterday." He said. Both girls nodded.

He finally turned back to Alice. "Alice. Did you happen to see how many newborns they have?" I asked.

She cringed. "At least 30, but who knows if there will be more by the time they finally get here. And with Victoria, Edward, and the Denali's that makes at least 37." She said sadly.

He put his head in his hands. "37 vampires. 37 fucking vampires. And we have 6 with the Cullen's plus if their allies actually come through at least 30 vampires ourselves." I realized he was talking out loud to himself. "So if we can get the other pack to help us, we actually stand a chance of winning this fight. But who knows how many casualties we may have." He hugged me to him. "Plus we have an added member to the pack who just so happens to have vampire strength herself." He said smiling at me. I gulped in response because I didn't think I could do this.

Billy wheeled himself forward until he was in front of Jake and I. "Son, the Makah res isn't the only pack." He said, and my eyes widened.

Jake smiled. "How many more dad?" He asked.

Billy smiled in relief. "At least 3 that I know of." He said.

Jake nodded. "Do you know them? Could you talk to them? Let them know I'd like to speak to their Alphas. In fact, Emily, let Joel know I'd like to speak with him too. I know this isn't their fight, but when the Volturi find out about us, they'll go looking to see if there are any more wolves, and then they'll be in danger." He said. Emily pulled her phone out to call her sister.

I gasped. I hadn't even thought of that. If we don't survive this, this will put other people in danger, and then that thought brought me to another one. "Dad? Are you in here?" I asked. I hadn't seem him come back in when Alice delivered her news.

He made his way to me. "Ya Bells. I'm here." He said smiling at me. It was his peace offering.

I smiled back. "Dad, you need to get mom here." I said frantically. "If Edward knows that she lives in Florida then she's not safe." I said.

Jake's eyes widened. "Oh shit. I hadn't even thought of that." He said.

Carlisle approached me. "I just got off the phone with my pilot. He'll head down to pick your mother up." He said. Damn vampires worked fast, but I smiled gratefully at him.

My dad nodded at me as he pulled his phone out. "I'll go call your mother." He said grimacing.

Jake looked at Jasper again. "You ready to put those fighting skills to good use?" He asked him.

Jasper looked quizzically at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jake motioned to everyone in the room. "I think it would be beneficial for everyone to begin training. We need to know how the newborns fight, and I think you're just the person to show us, plus it would be a good idea for us to know how to fight with you, not against you." He said smiling.

Emmett let out a chuckle. "But fighting with you is so much fun." He said.

Jake smiled. "So lets clean up the back yard and then we can see how strong you really are Emmett." Jake challenged.

It didn't take us long at all to clean up, and after sending my dad and Rachel with Carlisle's pilot to get mom, and sending Emily and Kim to the Makah res to speak to Joel, and Billy and Sue to speak with the other three packs, the rest of us gathered out back to begin training. The Cullens stood on one end while the wolves stood at the opposite end while I just grew sick with dread as I paced on the sidelines wringing my hands together nervously.

Jake noticed my pacing and pulled me aside. "What's wrong babe?" He asked as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I sighed in frustration. "We have 3 days to get ourselves into shape, and procure reinforcements. Furthermore even though I don't doubt anyone's capabilities, I think we're putting too many eggs in one basket, and setting ourselves up for disaster." I said cringing as I awaited his reaction.

He smiled at me, knowing my fears were well placed. "Talk to me." He gestured around to everyone else. "Talk to us." He reiterated a little louder as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

I took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't really my place, but not sure if anyone else would voice it. "I know you all can hold your own." I started.

Paul huffed. "Damn right we can." He said.

I glared at Paul. "Shut your mouth Lahote." I snapped. "Number one, I'm afraid that we won't be able to put all our animosities aside and work together which is what we desperately need to do." I said as I began pacing again.

Leah sat down. "What do you think we're doing Swan?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not listening for one." I challenged. She rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

I stared hard at all the wolves. "Number two, the amount of training we need will run us ragged, and leave little time to sleep on top of patrols. The Cullens could patrol while we sleep since they don't require it." I said slowly.

Just as I suspected I was met with resistance as all the wolves began to speak at once. "Can everyone get their heads out of their asses for a damn minute and SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I yelled.

I could see in Sam's eyes that he had something to say, but I held up my hand, and narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to speak. His mouth clamped shut. I addressed my pack. "Lets get one thing straight here. I am the Alpha's mate, therefore I deserve the same respect you give to him." I said angrily. I had no idea where this back bone had come from, but I was kind of liking it. "Look lets get real here." I snapped. "I understand that you all are against letting a bunch of vampires patrol for you, but if you train the way you need to train you won't be able to function by the time this army gets here." I paused before continuing. "Then what good will any of this have done, and what good will it do when we are all fucking dead because your pride wouldn't accept the help it needed." I yelled.

Everyone's eyes were on me now. "I get it, I do, but look at the bigger picture. You're used to taking out a few vamps between a few of you. We're talking over 30 vampires, which is more than any of us, the Cullens included, have ever faced at one time. And if you don't trust the Cullens enough to protect your land, and everything in it, then how the hell do you actually expect to be able to trust them enough to work with them? Besides the fact that they have saved your asses more than once!" I said. And if we can't take out these vamps, then who is going to protect our families from the Volturi?" I asked.

No one answered so I continued. "Sam, that means Emily and her family are dead. Paul and Jacob that means Sarah, Billy and Rachel are dead. Jared that means Kim and her family are dead. Quil that means your mother, grandfather, Claire, and her family are dead. Embry that means your mother is dead. And that means my parents are dead. Is that what you want because you can't swallow your damn pride and do what is necessary to procure our future, because I don't accept that." I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. "We are better then this, and if you don't suck it up then what is the damn point of fighting to begin with?" I whispered as I went into the house, slamming the door behind me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

 **Bella POV**

They were acting like a bunch of teenagers, and in retrospect they were, but I couldn't help but be angry. I threw myself on the couch next to Sarah's bassinet, and just watched her watch me. When she began to fuss I lifted her out and placed her to my chest and hugged her as tears ran down my cheeks. I knew she was hungry by the way she kept making sucking noises, but I didn't feel like getting up to get a bottle. Since Carlisle had given me the green light to try breast-feeding I grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over myself as I lifted my shirt.

Once my bra was out of the way, and I had Sarah positioned correctly, it didn't take her long to latch. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands as she hungrily drank from me. I marveled at the feel of it, and was glad that she took to it so quickly. I had heard horror stories of babies not latching right away, or ones that bit, and I was glad I had such an easy baby.

I heard the door open and shut signaling that someone came in after me, but I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I felt his strong hand on my back as it soothingly rubbed circles. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" He asked laughing.

I looked up at him through my watery eyes and smiled. "So I didn't mean to get that worked up. I'm sorry." I whispered.

He came around and sat down next to me, brushing Sarah's head as he did so. "No, don't apologize. You're absolutely right, and after everyone's initial shock at your outburst wore off, we all agreed." He said softly.

I got up then with Sarah still attached to me, and moved to go outside, but his hand on my arm stopped me. "Are you sure you want to go outside like this?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Are you sure you want to ask that question?" I challenged.

He gulped. "Um No. Let's go." He said as he opened the door for me.

As soon as I got out the door Carlisle was by my side. "Oh good, she latched. Did you have any troubles with it?" He asked.

I shook my head smiling. "Nope, she latched on the first try." I said.

I watched wearily as Leah and Rosalie approached me. "She hasn't bit you yet?" Leah asked laughing. "My mom said that Seth bit her." She said smiling.

Rose ran a hand softly over Sarah's head. "She so beautiful I can't get over it." She said softly.

I looked at the two beautiful women in front of me, and was thankful that I had them in my life. I just wished they could get along I wished we all could get along. "Could you guys cover me with this while I switch her to the other side?" I asked.

Each one took a corner, and when I was sure no one was watching I moved Sarah to my other breast so I could try to get some relief at the same time as feed her. I was so swollen and my breasts hurt so much from not being able to feed her, and I realized that I should probably try to pump. When I was situated I let them know and they put the blanket back over me. "Thanks." I said smiling.

Rose smiled. "Your welcome." She said.

Leah rolled her eyes as she kissed me on the cheek. "Yep." She answered.

After a few minutes Sarah had eaten her fill and fallen asleep. "Leah, you want to put her down for me in the bassinet in the house?" I asked.

Leah smiled at me. "Sure." She said as she took the sleeping baby inside.

I noticed Rose looked sad. "Don't look so forlorn Rose, you get to keep her all night while I sleep." I said as I placed a hand on her arm. She immediately brightened and smiled back at me.

Leah brought the baby monitor back out with her and set it on the table a few feet away from where we were. "So, lets get this party started." She said as she walked back to the clearing. Rose and I followed her over to everyone else.

Quil came over to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "So tyrant Bella, you make some good points, and we're willing to let the leeches..um..I mean Cullens patrol for us." He said.

I nodded. "Good. Glad to know you guys have the capability of getting your heads out of your asses." I said snickering.

Emmett came over. "I don't know about that. I think Paul likes his head up his ass." He said laughing which earned him a glare, but half smile from Paul.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "OK so now that we are all in agreement with what Bella has so kindly, but rather harshly, reminded us of, are we ready to proceed." He said teasingly.

There was a chorus of cheering and whooping from all around as once again the wolves took one side and the Cullens took the other side. Jasper walked out to the middle. "So as I have said before the newborns are stronger than say my family because their blood is still running through their veins, so in order to prepare for them we need to learn how to maneuver around them to avoid being caught by them." He said as he looked around at everyone.

He motioned for Emmett to join him in the middle. "I am still essentially a newborn, so to speak, and Emmett is the strongest of us all, so I'm going to use him to show you what we as newborns are capable of." He said.

We all paid rapt attention to Jasper and Emmett as they began to circle one another like boxers in a fighting ring. Without warning Jasper charged at Emmett as fast as he could, which was pretty damn fast, and at the last second Emmett sidestepped, causing Jasper to run right past him. At full speed he couldn't stop himself in time and smacked into a tree uprooting it.

Quil and Embry busted out laughing while Alice went to help Jasper. "See my speed is different because of the newness I possess so to speak. And letting myself get worked up into a frenzy as they will gives us the advantage because we'll be able to anticipate what they'll do." Jasper said as he made it back to the middle of us. "But they won't always do that." He said as he motioned for Alice to come to him.

Again they circled each other, and I noticed the slight nod Jasper gave Alice as he charged her, and I felt myself cringe waiting for the impact, but it never came. We watched in awe as Jasper was almost upon Alice and at the last second she crouched down and jumped straight up into the air, landing on Jasper's back. In one swift motion she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she began to pull with all her strength. We heard the tell tale sound of granite breaking as with one last tug she landed on the floor with his head in her hands as his body crumpled to the ground.

I heard a loud screeching noise and realized that it was me screaming. Jake's arms were around me in seconds as he tried to soothe me, but I was having a panic attack. Jasper rushed over to me seconds later. "Bella. It's OK, I'm OK. Remember we can reattach our limbs." He said.

I felt myself calming down thanks to his gift. "A little warning would have been nice Jaz." I gasped as I smacked him on the arm. "I had no idea this was going to be a full out demonstration." I glared at him. "You scared the shit out of me." I said wryly.

He chuckled. "My apologies." He said as Alice wrapped an arm around him.

She laughed musically. "Do you really think I could kill my Jasper?" She asked.

Jasper looked around. "OK so even though Alice gets some good height, the newborns will be able to jump significantly higher, so you all need to watch out. Next, two on two, and then I want to bring some of the wolves in. Carlisle and Rosalie, you two against Emmett and Esme." He said.

The four vampires walked into the middle and faced off, Rose and Emmett vs Esme and Carlisle. Jasper continued his commentary. "So two newborns at the same time are slightly worse then one." He said and nodded at the group.

Esme and Rose charged each other and proceeded to collide into each other in mid air. When they hit the sound reverberated through the trees making me jump. They scuffled with other for a few seconds before Emmett landed on Esme, tearing her left arm off causing her to scream. Carlisle landed on Emmett as he tried to tear her other arm off, but instead a howl erupted from Emmett as Carlisle broke his right hand off. In the same second he tore Rosalie's head from her body. Emmett ended the demonstration by tearing Carlisle's leg off. By the time they were done they were a mass of missing limbs, and I walked over to Emmett with Rosalie's head in my hands, which in and of itself was very unnerving.

Once her head was reattached Rose punched Carlisle as hard as she could, sending him flying into another tree. "Dammit Carlisle, you know I hate when you behead me!" She seethed.

Quil gasped. "Wait?! You guys do this a lot don't you?" He asked as he slapped his thigh laughing.

Emmett grinned at him. "Ya when we need to let off some steam or need to settle something, this is what we do." He said.

We went on like this for a few more hours rotating wolves and vampires until everyone had a chance to dismember a Cullen or a Cullen got to break something on a wolf. By the time we were done most of the wolves were limping, but everyone felt a little better about what we were facing. After agreeing that we'd meet back up at sunrise we all filed into the house exhausted.

Esme smiled brilliantly at the wolves. "What does everyone want for dinner?" She asked. As tired as we were every wolf's ears perked up at the mention of food.

I shook my head at her. "That's a bad question to ask 11 hungry insatiable werewolves." I said as I walked into the house behind everyone.

She laughed. "I'm just going to make everything I have. Dinner will be in 2 hours. We have 5 bathrooms in this house. Everyone go get washed up." She said before she disappeared into the kitchen.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

 **Jake POV**

I was exhausted and sore, but felt a great exhilaration at what we just did. I knew that what Bella said was true, we were used to fighting maybe 3 vamps between 4 of us, but when Jasper had the other 5 Cullens fight me, Jared, and Seth I think we finally realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought it would be. Yes we were confident in our skills, but because we were used to our numbers, and the vamps we fought didn't always put up a lot of fight, I don't think we really realized what it entailed to fight with 5 vamps at once who weren't backing down. It definitely put things into perspective, and gave me a new respect.

Luckily we were fast healers because Jasper gave Emmett the go ahead to snap 3 of my four paws. I truthfully never even thought that could happen, but I learned I had to rely on my one good paw and smarts to actually defeat Emmett, which I did do after he 'killed' me a few times.

I sat down next to Leah who was favoring her shoulder after Rosalie had separated it from it's socket during their encounter. Although Leah got her back by tearing her arm off, and we all laughed as she ran around in circles with it being chased by an angry Rosalie. After Emmett showed her the video he took of it Rose couldn't help but smile at their antics, and she and Leah exchanged a celebratory high 5.

Quil plopped down next to Leah. "Jesus Christ, this is worse then scuffling with a normal vampire." He said as he massaged his now healing femur Jasper had snapped.

Leah rolled her eyes. "That's the point dumb ass. We have been seriously kidding ourselves if we actually thought we could take these bloodsuckers on ourselves." She winced again as her shoulder jarred.

Carlisle approached Leah carefully. "Leah, would you like a healing agent that might take some of the throbbing out of your shoulder?" He asked.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him, but thought better of it. "Thanks Doc, that would be great." She said as she rose to follow him.

Quil yelled at him. "Hey Doc, you think that would help my leg?" He asked.

Carlisle yelled back. "Sure come on." Quil struggled to get up, but managed and trailed after the two.

Sam took Leah's seat next to me. "I was very impressed with the way Bella took charge in reprimanding us." He said chuckling. "She came up with a lot of very valid points that I'm ashamed to say even I didn't think of." He said.

I nodded at him. "Ya, I know what you mean. My girl is very full of surprises." I said as she came into view with her arms full. She came and sat on my lap with Sarah, and I kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "Well someone had to knock some sense into you boneheads." She said.

I grimaced. "No. I'm pretty sure the Cullens knocked some sense into us, you just paved the way for them to do that." I said smiling at my two favorite girls.

Bella got up then, and handed Sarah to me. "I'm going to go see if Esme needs help in the kitchen. Spend some time with your daughter." She said as she kissed me soundly on the lips. I enjoyed the kiss, deepening it, but she pulled away all too soon. "Down boy." She whispered wickedly into my ear, and I couldn't help but grin as Sam laughed.

I groaned as Bella swayed her hips tauntingly as she walked away. "That woman is going to be the death of me." I said as I adjusted my shorts uncomfortably.

I looked down at my sleeping daughter in my arms, and I couldn't help but fall in love at the bundle of joy Bells and I had created. Oddly enough despite the fast growth in utero the past few days hadn't yielded much in the way of growth for Sarah, so I was hoping that it might just have been the fact of the vampire's close proximity that spurred it. I had a nagging suspicion that because I had mated with Bella that the conflicting DNAs inside her were fighting to either progress or regress so that may have had something to do with it also. I also think that had something to with Bella's sudden phasing, although Carlisle believes it could be coupled with the vampire DNA that's still ghosting in her system as well.

Either theory worked for me, but I also wasn't sure what this meant for Sarah. Would she grow up to phase, or not? I secretly hoped she would phase, although Bella would castrate me if she ever heard me say that out loud. I didn't think that the marking really held any value as far as Bella having the wolf DNA because it wasn't inside her for very long, but it was something I'd have to talk to Carlisle about and see what his theories were. I definitely liked having him around a a sounding board.

After a good meal prepared by Esme and Bella we had eaten our fill 3 times over, and hashed out every ill thought between the 17 of us. The rest of the group had gotten back, except for Charlie, Rachel, and Renee, and we had mounds of good news. All 4 packs were willing to help provided I meet with all the Alphas, and several of the Cullens had received phone calls back giving us 40 more vampires. Carlisle told them they were told to stay on stand by for the Volturi fight in 2 weeks time. Oh yes, Alice had another vision, and the Volturi were definitely coming, but we had more time then we initially thought to prepare ourselves, or regroup as the case would be. I wanted to save the other packs for the Volturi fight as well, so I was scheduled to meet with all four Alphas in a weeks time, and I was OK with that because that would give me time to prepare my argument.

By the time Bella and I rolled into bed after midnight we were completely drained, and didn't even have the energy to roll over. The rest of the pack were spread out in the vacant rooms of the mansion, and the living room, since we had to get up in a few hours to continue training.

I heard Sarah cry, but before I could even lift my head, Rose was in lifting her out of her crib. "I got her dog, go back to bed." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks Rosey." I teased her as I yawned, and then I was out like a light.

I wasn't sure how long I had actually slept, but I woke up stiff and sore, and felt like I had been jumped on all night by a sumo wrestler. I could faintly hear whispering downstairs, and didn't recognize one of the voices. It was still dark out, and a quick glance to the alarm clock told me it was 5am. I groaned as I got up, and every muscle in my body screamed at me as I made my way to the bathroom.

After relieving myself and brushing my teeth I decided to go downstairs and see what was going on. As I passed back by the bed I watched Bella sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful curled into a fetal position, and I knew she was exhausted so I let her sleep as long as I could.

As I made my way downstairs, the voices got louder, and I noticed that the living room was empty. I smelt eggs and bacon and pancakes, and my growling stomach led the way to the kitchen. I looked around at the empty kitchen, and realized that the voices were coming from Carlisle's lab. I stopped off at the coffee pot first, and as I poured myself a mug of the steaming hot liquid. I eyed the buffet table as I took a swallow of my coffee, and saw large plates filled with the food I had smelt, but most of it was gone. Once I finished my coffee I made my way down to the lab, stopping once I got closer.

A shrill voice sounded. "Would someone please tell me why my ex-husband, and Rachel Black flew in a random jet to pick me up out of nowhere?" She asked. I realized it was Bella's mother, Renee.

I heard Charlie answer her. "Renee, it was necessary, and once Bella wakes up, it'll all be explained to you." He said aggravated.

She huffed. "And why am I here?" She asked indignantly gesturing to the house.

Charlie sighed. "Renee relax." He said irritated.

She stomped her foot. "Charles Swan, what the hell is going on?" She said.

I decided to let my presence be known. "As he said, Renee, it'll all be explained to you in due time." I said as I rounded the corner into the room.

Upon seeing me Renee's eyes grew wide. "Who the hell are you?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I chuckled. "I'm hurt Renee. I know it's been a long time, but surely you couldn't forget the boy who made mud pies with your daughter." I said with mock hurt.

Her anger faded, and her eyes widened with the sudden realization of who I was. "J..Ja..Jacob Black? Is that you?" She asked. "Oh my god, you're huge. What happened to you?" She whispered.

I laughed again. "Nice to see you again too Renee." I said as I looked at Charlie.

He eyed me warily. "Is Bella still sleeping?" He asked.

I nodded. "Ya we had a rough night training, I wanted to let her sleep as long as she could." I answered.

I looked at him. "Do you know where everyone else is." I asked as I widened my eyes, hoping he would get what I was actually asking.

He smiled. "Ya, they went home for a bit for fresh clothes, they'll be back any minute now, and the others are around here somewhere." He said slowly.

Renee had been watching our conversation closely, and knew she was missing something. "You two are having a conversation within a conversation aren't you?" She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Why won't anyone tell me what the fuck is going on?" She yelled.

A new voice entered the room. "Jesus mom, language." Bella said laughing.

Renee's eyes widened and a squeal left her mouth as she barreled herself towards her daughter, but I caught her arm before she could actually collide with her. She glared at me again. "Why can't I see my daughter?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You can, but I'd prefer you not crush **my** daughter when you do it." I said gently.

She looked at me confused, and her eyes flew back to Bella, and finally realized that he arms weren't empty. "Bella, what is that you're holding? Is that a baby? Who's baby is it?" She asked despite what I had just told her.

Bella looked up at her mother, her smile wide as she looked at me. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Sarah Marie Black, you're grand daughter." She said.

Renee's mouth opened and closed a few times before she promptly fainted on the spot.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

 **Bella POV**

I was nursing Sarah on the couch listening to the training plans from everyone when I heard a shrill voice suddenly. "Isabella Marie Swan?!" My mother screamed. Oh boy, she was awake.

My mother was suddenly in front of me glowering down at me with her hands on her hips. "OK young lady, I let your father and Rachel Black talk me into getting on a plane with them, against my better judgment. I get bombarded with the news that I am a grandma, and now there is a house full of giant Native American's and very pale people running around. I think I deserve an explanation as to what is going on around here." She said angrily as she stared at me.

Everyone had stopped their conversations, and were now staring at us. Billy rolled himself into the living room from the kitchen. "Renee. Have a seat, and it'll all be explained to you, but I must warn you, you're not going to like what you hear." He said smiling warmly at her.

Renee's eyes widened again. "Billy, oh my god, how are you." She gushed as she bent to give him a hug.

He smiled. "I'm well Renee, how are you?" He asked.

She smiled a bit. "Well, other then completely confused, I'm good." She said as she sat down in the chair closest to her.

Jake took a seat next to me, and once I had finished feeding Sarah he took her from me, and placed her over his shoulder to burp her. Charlie and the Cullen's filed into the living room, and just like the night before, everyone found spots on the sofas, floor, or dragged chairs into the room. Sam returned with Kim, Emily and Rachel, and once everyone was seated, Billy began.

Billy looked sternly at my mother. "Renee, I need you to keep an open mind here, and listen to what I am about to tell you, and don't interrupt until I am finished." He said. She nodded. "Do you remember when you and Charlie were together the stories I would tell at the Bon Fires on First Beach?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember, but what does." She started.

Billy cut her off. "I believe I said no interruptions." He said.

She slumped back into her chair like a petulant child. "The stories you were told back then, are true." He said lightly.

She looked at Billy like he'd grown another head. "Those stories were about Spirit Warriors and Cold Ones, Billy. They were stories you used to tell the kids to scare them. What do you mean they are true?" She scoffed.

Jake answered her. "This house belongs to Cold Ones Renee." He said.

Renee looked at my father. "Are you really buying all this?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Charlie looked at her. "It's all true Renee, and there's more, so much more." He said softly.

My mother's eyes met mine. "Bella, why won't you just tell me what's going on?" She pleaded in a whisper.

I suddenly felt my temper flare, and my body began to shake. I took deep breaths to try and control myself. "We're trying to mother, but you don't seem to want to listen to what we are telling you. Listen to the words that are coming out of our mouths. You're sitting in a house owned by vampires. They are real, they exist, and they are the 6 pale faced people in this living room. Normally the vampire is the enemy of the Spirit Wolves, which is everyone in this room except Emily, Kim, Rachel, Billy, Sue and Charlie." I began evenly.

After that my mother didn't say a word as we spent the next 3 hours telling her every secret we had ever kept from her. We told her all about the Cullen's gifts, which she experienced first hand with Jasper constantly calming her down, and all about the wolves. By the time I told her about what had happened to me, in it's entirety, she was ghostly pale, and looked like she might throw up.

She had her head in her hands. "You're serious?" She whispered to no one in particular.

Everyone nodded. "How did I not know any of this? Why wasn't I told about this sooner?" She asked quietly.

Billy gently laid a hand on her knee. "We couldn't tell you tribe secrets, Renee. Bella stumbled upon them on her own, and because of the turn of events with her Charlie was later informed, and now because of those same events, we were permitted to tell you." He said gently.

Jasper proceeded to tell her what was going on with Victoria's army. Alice explained about the Denali's and Edward's involvement. And Carlisle told her about the Volturi's impending arrival.

But even with all that information, Renee was still skeptical. "This is impossible." She said. "What kind of a sick joke is this?" She said. She whirled on Charlie. "How can you sit there like this and let them do this to me?" She accused angrily.

My father looked at her astonished. "This isn't about you Renee. An army of vampires wants our daughter dead, and all you can do is sit there and make this about yourself." He said as he stared at her in shock. "I had forgotten just how much of a selfish bitch you are." He yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in shock before anger set in. "How dare you speak to me that way. What the hell has happened to you Charlie Swan?" She yelled.

Rosalie had enough. "Oh please sit down and shut the fuck up you petulant woman. What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped. "You're daughter was savagely beat and raped by my brother. She was bit and partially turned by a deranged vampire, and has had her world turned upside down by becoming a werewolf. We could all be dead in 2 weeks time, and all you can do is the pity woe is me thing?" She sneered. "You're a horrible excuse for a mother." She said.

Renee looked like a fish for a moment as she digested this new information. We hadn't told her that part to try and ease her into it, but Rose had snapped, and now it was out there, and we couldn't take it back. Sadly I didn't want to. Rose said to my mother exactly what I wanted to say to her, and she said it better. Rose's eyes met mine, apologies in them, but I just smiled and nodded, letting her know she did what I wanted her to. I wordlessly rose from my place on the couch, and crossed to her, handing Sarah to Rosalie.

Renee flipped out. "Bella, what are you doing? She'll eat the baby." She screamed as everyone gasped.

My body stiffened, and rage consumed me as I fought the tremors that racked my body as I faced my mother. Contempt ravaged my body as I brought my hand back, and slapped her as hard as I could. The sound of the slap reverberated throughout the house as everyone sat there in silence reeling over what I just done. I hadn't done it with all my strength because the outcome would have been worse, but I couldn't help myself from doing it. I leaned towards my mother so she could hear me, but I knew everyone else in the house could hear me too. "Don't you ever say that about my friend again. Rosalie would never hurt Sarah and I trust her with her, which as of right now, is more than I can say about you." I seethed as my body shook.

I felt Jake put a hand on my back. "Honey, you need to calm down please. Don't say anything you might regret." He said softly as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my back.

I looked at him, my shaking subsiding, and saw nothing but love in his eyes. I smiled at him as I cupped his cheek. "I got this babe." I said as I kissed him. "It's long overdue." I said as I turned back towards my mother who had her hand against her cheek where I had hit her.

I regarded my mother slowly. "It's not as fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it, Mom?" I sneered. "I wanted nothing from you but acceptance, love, and compassion, but all I ever got from you was the feeling of being a burden, and told I wasn't good enough. Look around you, all these people are my family, Sarah's family, Dad's family, and we're proud to have these people in our lives. Yes they're not normal, but no one is normal. We all wanted normal lives, but we all got shafted with the short end of the stick. And you dare to sit there all high and mighty and tell me not to trust them, well right now the only person in this house I don't trust is you." I said evenly with all the control I could possess.

I motioned to the room with my hand as I continued. "I had people go get you because you're my mother, and despite the abuse I endured at your hand over the years, I still love you, but right now I have it in mind for them to take you right back where they found you, and let you fend for yourself you heartless selfish bitch." I seethed.

I looked at Carlisle. "Take her back. I don't even want her here anymore." I said as I made to leave the room.

My mother's hand shot out and grasped my arm. "Bella wait." I looked at her hand on my arm, and she immediately removed it. "You're right. I've been horrible to you, but please give me a chance. I'm your mother." She said softly.

I walked to Esme and placed my hand on her shoulder. "This woman right here has been more of a mother to me in the past few months I've known her than you have been to me in the 20 years I've known you, so if you want to be a mother to me, talk to this woman right here, and find out the right way to do it." I snapped.

I looked to my father to see how he was holding up since I had never breathed a word to him about the abuse I had suffered at mom's hand. As I suspected it was written all over his face what he wanted to do to her right now. "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter Renee. I should arrest you for abuse." He said as he got up and walked out of the room. I had never seen him hold so much hatred for a person before, not even Edward.

I followed my father into the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter, his head hanging, and I knew he was crying. "Why didn't you tell me Bells?" He asked. I could hear his heart breaking. "I would have helped you, got you out of there sooner." He said brokenly. He turned to face me as I stepped towards him, and he didn't even let me answer as he brought me to him, wrapping me tightly in a hug.

As I clung to him I found my voice. "I wasn't sure if you'd believe me, Dad. You held mom up on a pedestal for so long, and I knew you still loved her after she left." I said softly.

He took my shoulders in his hands and pushed me away so he could look into my eyes. "I admit I may have balked at first about all of this, but it's not like you to lie to me." He chuckled. "Unless you have to, but I would have believed you." He said as his eyes met mine. I could see the pain in them, and it killed me that I put it there. I wasn't sure how much more my father could take. He was a strong man, one of the strongest I knew, but I also knew a person could only take so much heartache.

My eyes watered, and my heart broke for the man in front of me. "I'm sorry Dad." I whispered.

He smiled at me through his tears. "I love you kiddo. No more secrets OK?" He said as he squeezed my shoulders.

I smiled back. "I love you too dad. No more secrets, I promise." I said.

I walked back into the living room, and all conversation ceased as we entered. My mother was still sitting in the same spot as when I left her. I stood in front of her. "I don't have time for this bullshit right now. We have work to do to prepare. You can stand by us, and do what you can, or I can put you on a plane right now, and you can forget you ever came here." I said. "And you can forget that you have daughter while you're at it. The choice is yours." I said as I turned my back on her.

I walked to the back door with everyone following so we could continue our training.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

 **Renee POV**

I had been asleep when the pounding on my front door started, and with Phil gone on his baseball tour I was the only one in the house, so the pounding scared me. I checked my clock and realized it was 2am. Who the hell was at my door at this hour? I realized that if they really wanted to get in they could have by now, and when I reached for my phone I noticed I had 6 text messages from Bella and 3 missed calls from Charlie. What the hell? I thought to myself as I got out of bed and wrapped my robe around myself.

I descended the stairs as the pounding got louder. "Hang on a damn minute!" I snapped as I made it to the bottom.

I could hear Charlie yelling through the door. "Renee!" He said loudly.

I flung the door open, unhappy at being woken up so abruptly. "What the hell are you doing here, Charlie?" I asked as I eyed the tall Native American girl at his side. "And why are you pounding on my door at 2am?" I glared at him as I waited for an answer.

He barged into my house. "We don't have time for this Renee. Pack a bag, you're coming with us." He grunted.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently. "And why on earth would I do that?" I asked.

He groaned. "Renee, pack a bag, or I'll do it for you." He said as he climbed the stairs to find my bedroom.

I huffed as I turned back to the girl. "Well come in." I said as she meekly entered my house. I shut the door and raced up the stairs after Charlie. I found him in my room, and true to his word, he was throwing random things in a bag he had found in my closet. "What are you doing? Tell me what's happening." I demanded.

He turned to me, anger in his eyes, and I was slightly taken aback. "If you would pick up your phone this wouldn't be such a surprise, Renee." He said gruffly.

I sighed. "It was 2am Charlie. What normal person picks their phone up at 2am?" I asked exasperatedly as I began to take out what he had packed. "First tell me where we're going, and how long so I know what to pack." I said.

He sat on the bed. "We're going to Forks, so pack some warm clothes, and I don't know how long it will be. For now pack a weeks worth of clothes." He answered.

I turned to him astonished. "A week? What is going on Charlie?" I asked again.

He put his head in his hands. "The faster you pack, and faster we get back, the faster you will know, now hurry up. I don't want to keep the pilot waiting any longer. Where is Rachel?" He asked.

My head snapped up. Rachel? Where did I know that name? The only Rachel I knew was Billy Black's daughter, but that couldn't be her. "Is that Rachel Black?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, it is." He said.

After a few more minutes I was dressed, with my bag packed, and ready to go. When we made it to the plane I couldn't help but be impressed with it. "Who's plane is this Charlie?" I asked.

He looked at me, annoyed. "It's a friends. Any other questions will have to wait until we get to where we're going." He said as he laid his seat back and closed his eyes.

I did the same since I was now tired again, and according to my watch it was 3am. I was jostled awake by the landing of the plane sometime later. And as I looked around I noticed that it was raining. God I hated Forks, which was I left it to begin with. I was suddenly glad I had packed my rain coat as a last minute item.

There was a car waiting for us when we got off the plane, and without a word we all piled into the car as it drove us to what I was assuming was our destination. But I wasn't prepared for the mansion we pulled up to a short while later. Who the hell did Charlie know that had a house like this? What the hell was going on? And where was Bella? I suddenly wondered.

The car came to a stop in front of the house and again we all piled out and into the house. The layout was fantastic, and the decorations were fabulous. Whoever lived here had amazing taste I thought as I wandered around the room I was in. It wasn't until I tripped over something that I realized that the entire room was littered with bodies. Giant Native American men were sprawled out across the whole room sleeping.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I made my way there. I saw Charlie talking with two very pale people. Once my presence was noticed a beautiful woman with golden eyes, and chestnut colored hair approached me extending her hand politely. "Renee, so nice to finally meet you." She said. "I hope you're journey here was a good one. Can I get you anything?" She asked.

I didn't take her extended hand, but instead I crossed my arms protectively over my chest. "Some answers would be nice." I said acidly.

Charlie was at my side in an instant. "Renee, manners would be nice as well. You're a guest in their home." He reprimanded me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I took the still offered hand, shuddering slightly at the coldness I found there. "Thank you for the hospitality. Please excuse my abrasiveness, it's been a long night." I said warily as I eyed Charlie.

The woman smiled. "No offense taken. It was a rather spontaneous trip." She said smiling. "Welcome to our home. I am Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle." She said gesturing to the blond man by her side.

I smiled courteously. "You have a lovely home Esme." I said tightly, still unsure what the hell I was doing here in the first place.

Carlisle smiled. "Why thank you Renee, so nice of you to say. Can I get you anything. A drink? Perhaps you're hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head. I was entirely too nervous to eat anything right now. "No food, no thank you, but I could go for some water if it's not too much trouble." I said as nicely as I could. Although I was taken aback by the house, I had to admit that these people were exceptionally nice, even though it was slightly creepy. Esme handed me a bottle of water, and I smiled as I accepted it. "Thank you." I managed between gulps. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

I heard rustling from the other room, and a tall Native American boy entered the room shirtless and bleary eyed. He looked to be about 25, and I couldn't help but look him over. He ignored me and addressed the blond man in the room. "Carlisle, we're going to head home for a little bit. Freshen up a bit, get some new clothes, and we'll be back in a little while." He said.

Carlisle nodded. "OK Sam, see you soon." He said easily smiling at the tall man. What were they feeding these boys? They're all humongous!

It was 5am when I decided to wander around the house, and found myself in the basement in some sort of lab. As I looked around I realized that Carlisle must be some sort of doctor.

An arm grabbed me, and I shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing down here, Renee?" Charlie asked me angrily.

I shrugged. "I was looking around, and ended up down here." I said nonchalantly.

His eyes were furious. "You don't go wandering around someone else's house." He said hotly. "Or in your case, snooping." He said.

I looked impatiently at him. "That didn't stop you this morning." I countered.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That was different. I was in a hurry, and you were being obtuse." he said.

I narrowed my own eyes at him. "Charlie Swan." I said. "Just tell me why I'm here." I said again.

A new voice entered the conversation. "You'll find out what's going on soon enough." The stranger said.

The voice belonged to yet another giant boy. "Who the hell are you?" I asked irritably.

The boy looked shocked at me. He tried to hide the hurt, but I caught a quick glimpse of it. "I know it's been a while, but I'm hurt you don't remember the boy who used to make mud pies with your daughter." He said.

My eyes widened, as realization dawned on me. That would mean that this giant in front of me was. I cut my own thought off and voiced it instead. "J..Ja..Jacob Black is that you?" I asked astonished that this boy in front of me was no longer a boy, but he had to be only, what, 17? "What happened to you?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Nice to see you too, Renee." He said.

I stared at him, I couldn't help it. It was night and day from the last time I saw him, and I couldn't get over how much he'd grown. I realized that Charlie was asking about Bella. "Is Bella still sleeping?" He had asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "Ya we had a rough day training, and I wanted to let her sleep as long as she could." He answered. Training? Training for what?

Jacob glanced at me before looking back at Charlie. "Do you know where everyone is?" He asked him.

Charlie nodded. "Ya they stopped home for a bit to freshen up. They should be back soon, and the others are around here somewhere." He hesitantly answered.

I looked between the two of them, and knew I was missing something, well a lot of things. "Why won't anyone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" I asked angrily.

The next voice I heard I knew well. "Jesus Mom, language." Bella scolded.

I saw her and immediately grew excited. It had been months since I had seen her, since I had dropped her at the airport to come here. I was so excited I didn't even realize that my feet were moving until Jacob caught my arm. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What I can't see my own daughter?" I asked him hotly.

He smiled at me. "Of course you can, but don't crush my daughter in the process." He said.

My eyes widened as my brain processed what he'd just said. His daughter? I looked at Bella, realizing that her arms were in fact full. "Who's baby is that?" I asked.

She looked at me smiling. "Mom, meet Sarah Marie Black, your grand daughter." She said.

Grand daughter? I was a grandma? My baby had a baby? I could feel my knees grow weak, and my head began to spin, and then darkness enveloped me.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

 **Renee POV**

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was on a make shift bed in the lab. I sat up quickly, my head spinning, and laid back down until the spinning stopped. I sat up slower this time, gripping the metal table as a crutch to get up. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that my daughter had a baby, and no one had even bothered to let me know. I was furious, and demanded answers, and I was no longer going to be patient about it.

I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. "Isabella Marie Swan!" I screamed. As I took the stairs two at a time. I looked in the kitchen but three other pale people were in there, none of them Esme or Carlisle. I didn't even give them a second thought as I made my way into the living room, stopping short as I took in how many people were here. The big boys were back, many of them sprawled out on the floor and the couches. Didn't anyone wear shirts anymore?!

I spied Bella on the couch, nursing the baby, and stalked over to her angrily. I put my hands on my hips and laid into my daughter. "OK someone want to tell me what the hell is going on around here? I let your father and Rachel Black drag me onto a plane here. There's a bunch of men on steroids and pale faced people running around here. And no one even told me I was going to be a Grandma." I said hotly. "I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on?" I yelled.

Bella wasn't the one to answer me, but another familiar voice rang out across the room. "If you'll take a seat, Renee, we'll fill you in." The voice responded.

I turned around and was greeted by a smiling Billy Black. I smiled as I walked over to him, bending down to hug him. "How are you Billy?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm well thank you." He said. "How are you?" He asked.

I sat down in the closest seat near me as I looked at him. "Well other than really confused good." I said.

I watched as everyone found seats where they could, and Billy waited patiently for everyone to get situated. I watched Jacob sit next to Bella and wrap an arm protectively around her as he kissed her cheek. Bella was cradling my grand daughter in her arms, and Charlie just looked ragged.

Billy cleared his throat as he turned to me. "Renee, I want you to keep an open mind. You're going to hear a lot that's not going to make sense, and you're not going to like all of it, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just bear with me, and let me finish before you interrupt." He started. I nodded.

He preceded to tell me that all the stories he told us back when I lived here were true. All the stories about the Spirit Warriors and Cold Ones weren't just legends, but truth. I humored him just because of the history I had with his wife, but I was having a hard time believing any of this. It wasn't until they told me that the people's house that I was in were in fact vampires. I was dreaming. That was the only rational explanation I could come up with because if I wasn't dreaming then all these people sitting around me were nuts!

I scoffed. "You expect me to believe that this is all true?" I asked in disbelief.

Bella tried to convince me that almost everyone in this room was a werewolf, and I did notice that she included herself in there as well, but I just couldn't wrap my head around what they were telling me. I looked at Charlie dumbfounded. "And you actually believe all this hog wash?" I asked him skeptically.

He looked at me tiredly. "It's all true Renee. I've seen it all with my own eyes." He said.

I was beginning to loose my cool. This was not what I expected. "Bella why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I pled with her to tell me the truth.

Her eyes flashed as she faced me, and I noticed her shaking with rage. "We're trying to mother, but you're not listening to what we're telling you. You don't want to hear the truth so you're dismissing it as you usually do." she said hotly. Where was my docile Bella? What happened to make her so callous?

She rose and crossed to one of the people sitting to the left of me. She handed the baby to a beautiful blond girl. I was abhorred because if they really were what they said they were they'd hurt the baby! "Bella, don't give the baby to her, she'll eat it!" I said horrified. Bella stiffened as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

Jacob hurried to her side and whispered something into her ear, rubbing her back as he spoke. The exchange between them was sweet, but my smile was short lived as Bella turned back to me.

I was in no way prepared for the wrath that followed from my daughter. When she looked at me there was so much contempt in her eyes I felt my heart break, but I never thought my daughter would ever lay a hand on me. The reeling blow she dealt me shook me to my bones as the sting spread beyond my cheek where she had connected. I finally understood how she had felt all those years I abused her. She brought her face impossibly close to mine as she whispered. "Don't you ever talk that way about my friend again. Rosalie would never hurt Sarah." She said with such disdain in her voice I found myself cringing away. I tuned out the rest of her tirade as I sat there numb, my face stinging.

Gone was my meek little girl, and in her place was this hardened hearted girl. I wondered what happened to her to make her this way, and it wasn't helping that she was surrounded by all this crap. I had it in mind to take her back with me as soon as I left this god forsaken place. We went back and forth for a little while with them trying to convince me this stuff was real, and me trying my hardest to deny it.

So I decided to throw them a bone. "OK so why wasn't I told any of this before?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest smugly.

Billy looked at me. "We weren't permitted to tell you Tribe secrets, but in light of certain events, permission was granted." He said.

I looked at Charlie angrily. "What kind of joke is this? How can you let them do this to me?" I asked venomously.

I wasn't expecting Charlie to explode at me, but that's exactly what happened. "What the hell is wrong with you Renee? Our daughter is being hunted by vampires, and all you can think about is yourself. God I forgot how selfish you are." He screamed at me.

I opened my mouth, shocked. "How dare you speak to me like that." I started.

But I was cut off by the blond vampire that had my grand daughter in her arms. There was so much venom and malice in her voice that I found myself holding my breath as she laid out in great detail everything Bella had been through since she got here. Once she said the word rape I tuned her out as my mind reeled with this new information.

My baby was raped and no one told me? "Why didn't anyone tell me she was going through this?" I accused them.

Bella looked at me. "When was the last time I heard from you Renee?" She asked. Her calling me by my first name didn't go unnoticed by me, but I chose to ignore it. "It's been over a month because you're so wrapped up in your own life that you couldn't be bothered with mine." She said.

I was seething inside, but my anger was teetering back and forth, and I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until I was told that one of the vampires was an empath and could manipulate feelings that I realized why. This was all just too much and I couldn't understand why this was happening to me.

I hadn't realized that I had said that last statement out loud until Bella went off on me again. "I had people go get you specifically because you're my mother, and I love you, but I don't even want you here anymore." She screamed at me. By the time she was done she had made the admission of my abuse towards her while she lived with me. I had never wanted that to come out because I felt so bad about it, but it was the past, and I couldn't change it now. She had made the decision to put me back on the plane to Florida and let me fend for myself.

Charlie looked at me with such hate I felt my eyes well. "You put your hands on my daughter? I should have you arrested for child abuse." He seethed, his voice wavering, as he stalked into the kitchen.

I grabbed her arm as Bella stalked away from me. "Bella wait, please I'm your mother." I pled with her.

She walked over to Esme. "This woman has been more of a mother to me over the past few months then you have for the past 20 years. You want to know how to be a mother, talk to this woman." She said as she followed Charlie into the kitchen.

Her comment cut me like a knife, and I felt my breath leave my lungs as the weight of her words hit me. I was a horrible mother, there was no denying that, but what could I do to fix that now? I vowed to make things better, but I had no idea how. My only option was to talk to Esme like she had suggested, but I was loath to do that because to me that solidified my failure. But I knew that if wanted my daughter in my life, and my grand daughter by extension, that I would have to bite the bullet.

Bella came back in then and could barely look at me which just dug the knife in my heart deeper. "We have work do to. If you want to make yourself useful be my guest, otherwise you can go back to Florida, and forget I exist. I don't care." She said as she exited out the back door followed by everyone else.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

 **Jacob POV**

I was proud of Bella for standing up to her mother, but I knew it had to hurt. I hadn't known about the abuse, and apparently no one else had either. It angered me to no end that Bella's own mother had put hands on her, but I couldn't do anything about it, except maybe put the fear of god into her. After that display everyone agreed that it was better off that Renee just leave, but ultimately we knew it was up to Bella. We all knew that she had a big heart, and despite all the shit that just went on, we knew Bella would still try to keep her mother safe. It was the type of person that she was. She just had needed to get some things off her chest.

I still worried that Bella would regret some of the things she had said. As I walked up to where she sat I couldn't help but smile at the amazing woman before me. "Bells? You OK?" I asked as I put my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

She looked up at me with a tight smile. "For the most part, yes, but that was harder than I thought it would be." She admitted. I kissed her neck, nuzzling my nose in her ticklish spot which earned me a giggle from her.

I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about the abuse?" I asked.

She sighed. "That would be admitting that it was really happening, and I couldn't face that reality, but after everything that has happened lately that seemed like nothing compared to the grand scheme of things." She said sadly.

We sat there in silence and watched the pack go head to head with the Cullens again, and this time we knew what to expect so we weren't going in completely blind, or getting our asses handed to us as badly either. Bella had yet to try fighting, and as much as I didn't want her in the fore front, I knew it was inevitably going to happen. "Do you want to try?" I asked nodding my head to the makeshift ring Emmett and Jasper had built in the middle of the night.

Her smile widened, and I knew she had been waiting for my permission. I knew she didn't need permission, even though I was her Alpha, but I knew she was waiting out of respect for me. Bella walked over to the ring, a smug smirk on her face. "OK boys, it's my turn." She loudly announced. "Who's coming with me into the ring?" She asked. Emmett grinned wildly as he front flipped into the ring. I watched as Bella easily shifted into her white/russet colored wolf. She was the only one other than me that shifting came so easy to. Leah chose that moment to leap into the ring with her so Rosalie entered with Emmett.

The fierce growls that emanated from the girls made me chuckle. Emmett taunted Bella. "Come on Bella, let's see what you're made of." He said laughing when Bella huffed at him. She reared up on her hind legs and slammed her front paws forcefully down on the forest floor shaking the entire area. Emmett couldn't hide is look of surprise fast enough as Rosalie taunted him. "Aww Em, are you afraid of Bella?" She said smiling as Bella lolled her tongue out of her mouth.

I was doubled over laughing when quicker than lightening Bella leapt over to where Emmett was and drew her tongue all the way up Emmett's face. Leah chortled at the expression on his face, but Emmett just grimaced at Rosalie. "Rose, I think I was just violated by Bella." He whined.

I felt the bench give way as someone joined me, and I was shocked to say the least to see Renee sitting next to me. She was staring wide eyed at the wolves in the ring, and watched in rapt fascination as Emmett and Rosalie played with Bella and Leah. Renee leaned closer to me. "Which vampires are those?" She asked.

I sighed. "The blond one you know, she's Rosalie, and that's her husband Emmett." I answered.

She nodded. "And who are the wolves?" She asked after a beat.

I swallowed before I answered her. "It's Leah...and Bella, she's the white one." I said.

Her eyes widened when I told her Bella was in the ring. "She's so agile." She whispered in awe. "Look at the way she moves." She said mostly to herself although I was watching.

Bella was taunting Emmett again, crouched low circling him as Leah and Rose stood off to the side. Bella's tongue was hanging out her mouth as she laughed at Emmett. "Come on Bella. Show me what you got girl." He teased. Emmett rushed at her and Bella lept over his head before he had even gotten to where she had been. She twisted her body in midair bringing her front paws down on Emmett's back effectively knocking him down on the ground face first. She let out a loud howl as she stood on his back.

Before anyone could say anything a blur barreled into Bella knocking her off Emmett and rolled with her on the floor until we could see it was Rosalie who had Bella pinned underneath her. Rosalie shrieked as Bella gave her a sloppy kiss causing her to loose her grasp on Bella. Bella used that to her advantage and used her paws to kick Rose off of her. Rosalie sailed through the air and took down the tree she slammed into.

Renee let out a gasp beside me and I had to hide my grin. "Don't worry we're all a lot stronger than we look, and we're just simulating battle techniques for the upcoming fight." I told her. Although I hoped no one would actually lick a vampire.

Bella chose that moment to leap out of the ring and barrel towards me, not knowing her mother was sitting right there. Once she noticed her, she skidded to a stop, dirt flying towards me as I laughed. She whipped her tail impatiently at me as I stood on the bench I was sitting on and lept off it, phasing in midair, as I tackled her.

Bella looked at me as I pinned her underneath me. "What's she doing out here?" She asked.

I nuzzled her muzzle. "She's just watching. She's awed by the way you move." I told her.

She huffed. "Now she's gonna take an interest in me." She said sarcastically.

I looked at her. "I know it hurts, and I'm not asking you to go all in, but I think she genuinely is sorry." I said.

She sighed as she moved out from underneath me. "I know, and I really want to trust her, but I have a hard time doing it." She said as she sat on her haunches.

Leah huffed behind her. "You want me to tackle her?" She chortled.

Bella laughed. "That would be hilarious, but I don't think that would solve anything." She said.

Leah chuffed. "It would make me feel better." She countered.

Bella nodded. "True, but if anyone's going to do it it'll be me Le." She said.

Suddenly Renee was in front of us. "Bella?" She timidly said.

Bella froze. She looked at me before looking at Renee. She took a step towards her mother, and I was honestly surprised that Renee didn't move a muscle. In fact she took a step towards Bella. She took a deep breath as she took another step, and another, and another, until she was within arms reach of her daughter. "Bella. I know you have no reason to forgive me, and I know I don't deserve it, but I'd really like to have the chance to get to know you like..like this." She said softly, her voice wavering.

Bella looked at me. "It's up to you." I answered her unspoken question.

She tentatively closed the gap between her and her mother, nuzzling her gently. Renee put a shaky hand on Bella's head, and let out a laugh. "You're so soft, and your fur is beautiful." She said as she laughed. "I can't believe I'm petting my daughter." She laughed again at the irony in the situation, and Bella rolled her eyes. Renee glanced at me. "Why do you have fur the same color as Jacob's?" She asked.

Rosalie walked up to her with Sarah in her arms. "She and Jacob mated so he transferred some of his DNA to her which resulted in her phasing, and having his colors. She's the Alpha's mate." She said proudly.

Renee turned to look at me, wide eyed. "You're the Alpha?" She asked. I let out a short bark.

Renee looked at Rosalie confused, and Rose smiled. "He said yes." She said.

Renee looked at her again. "Wait, you can understand him?" She asked.

She shook her head. "Not in so many words, but when you're around them as often as we are you pick up the differences in what their barks and howls are. Different pitches mean different things." She said as she looked down at Sarah.

I watched as Rosalie looked at Bella, an unspoken conversation happening between them. Bella nodded her head. "Would you like to hold your grand daughter?" She asked quietly.

Renee looked to Bella for confirmation. "Is it OK, Bella?" She asked.

Bella nodded again. And Renee held her arms out to accept Sarah into them. After a second she looked up at Rosalie. "Look I know it probably doesn't matter to you, but I wanted to apologize for my comment earlier. I really didn't mean it." She said.

Rosalie smiled. "It hurt, I'll be honest with you, but I understand where the comment came from. But I need you to know, I would never hurt her, we would never hurt her, any of them." She said gesturing to everyone who was at her house.

Renee nodded. "I can see that. Again I'm sorry." She said to the blond vampire.

Sarah started to cry, and Bella stepped forward until she was eye level with our daughter. Sarah squealed at the sight of Bella in her wolf form, and immediately reached out for her. "I think she knows it's you, babe." I said watching in fascination as Sarah threaded her chubby fingers through Bella's fur. I walked up and peered at her and she cooed at me, threading her other hand in my fur.

I chortled in response and Sarah's eyes widened as she tried to mimic the noise I had made. Renee laughed. "I think she knows you guys are her parents, even in wolf form. This is amazing. Charlie!" She called.

Charlie came rushing out in a panic. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked as he frantically looked around.

Rosalie laughed. "Nothing's wrong Charlie. We wanted you to see Sarah's reaction to Bella and Jacob in their wolf forms. We think she knows it's them even like this." She said with amusement in her voice.

Charlie joined us watching in awe as Sarah tried to pull herself closer to Bella, yanking on her fur in the process. "Ouch. Easy baby, not so hard." Bella cooed. Sarah immediately loosened her grip, and my head snapped to look at Bella.

I couldn't believe it. "Bella, did she just listen to you?" I asked in amazement.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

 **Bella POV**

Tensions were high, and everyone was thrown into chaos since Alice's last vision. We had only hours until the fight was upon us, and everyone was scrambling to get everything ready in time. Kim, Dad, Mom, Sarah, Rachel, Claire Billy, Sue, and Old Quil were gathered at Sam and Emily's which was where they would be staying for the duration of the fight. Once the parents, imprints, and my daughter were safe the 11 wolves and 6 Cullens would prepare to head to the clearing where the fight would take place. Jacob had chosen a spot that was far enough away from the reservation that we didn't have to worry about our family.

Kim was clinging to Jared in Emily's front yard as she cried, and he was trying, to no avail, to soothe her. "Kim, it'll be OK. We're going to come back from this, unharmed, you'll see." He said as he hugged her, running his fingers through her hair as he tried to quiet her cries.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I know, I have faith in your strength, but I can't help but be afraid for you, all of you. You're my family, and I don't want to loose any of you." She said through her sobs. "I love you." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

He hooked a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "I love you too Kim, and when we come back from this, I want us to move in together." He said.

She let out a soft gasp. "Really? What made you change your mind?" She asked as she finally smiled.

He shrugged. "Nothing like impending doom to put things into prospective for a guy." He said laughing as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

In the same front yard Emily was looking up into Sam's eyes. Things were still strained between them over the whole Leah thing, but Emily decided that there was no point in making a big deal out of something where there was supposedly nothing. "You make sure you come back to me, to us." She said tentatively smiling as she ran a hand over her now pronounced belly.

Sam smiled at her and placed his large hand over her rounded stomach. "Wild wolves couldn't keep me away, and neither will a couple of vampires." He said laughing at his own cheesy joke. He still had no idea what his pulls from Leah were about, but as long as he was still tied to his imprint, he decided not to push the issue until there was an issue to be pushed.

Even though Emily was scared just as much as Kim was, she was used to this by now so she didn't shed any tears, but you could see the haunted look in her eyes as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Be careful, Sam. I love you." She said smiling even though she was shaking slightly.

Sam smiled even though you could tell he was tense. He was worried about everyone coming out of this unscathed, or even alive, but he didn't let Emily know his fears, or she would have been bawling just like Kim was. But he still couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her back, and she noticed. He kissed her chastely on the lips, trying to quell her shaking. "I'll see you soon." He said as he winked at her causing her to giggle shyly.

My mom had her hands cupping my cheeks as she looked at me through tear filled eyes. "I don't want you to go." She said in a shaky voice.

I looked at her through my own watery eyes. "I know mom, but I have to. This what I am now, what I do, and I have to protect my pack, my people." I whispered to her.

She hugged me fiercely, her grip tightening as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. She and I had talked everything out, and even though I was still bitter and angry, I had forgiven her for her transgressions, and she agreed to seek professional help to try to get through to the root of her problems so that we could mend our relationship. "Just come back to me in one piece hunny." She said not being able to control the tears any longer as they cascaded down her cheeks.

I kissed her cheek as I tucked a strand of hair that had come loose from the messy bun in her hair behind her ear. "I promise mom, I'll be safe." I said even though I knew I couldn't really keep that promise.

My mom released my arms and let my dad step up. "Well kiddo." He stammered as his voice wavered. "I'm so proud of you, Bells." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

I laughed as my tears finally made their way down my own cheeks. "It's OK to cry dad, I won't think any less of your manliness." I teased as I wiped my face.

He laughed, unable to speak, I knew, because then he would cry. He simply hugged me tighter then he ever had before, expressing everything he wanted to say through that one simple gesture, and I read it loud and clear. "I love you." He whispered. "Please come back to me." He choked out as he abruptly turned away from me and sped into Sam's house.

My mom walked back up to me. "He never was good at expressing his feelings, but I see he's gotten better at it. He was always different with you though." She said as she wiped a tear from her nose. She hugged me again, this time holding on for dear life as her shoulders shook with her sobs. All I could do was hold her back, and try not to choke on my own tears.

Sue looked up at her son, who towered above her, with such love and devotion that his heart clenched within his chest. "Mom, don't look at me like that." Seth said as he looked away.

Sue frowned. "Look at you what way sweetie?" She asked as she ran a hand up and down his arm.

When he looked at her again his eyes were filled with tears. "Like you're sure you're never going to see me again." He said as he sniffled.

Sue smiled. "I have every faith in you Seth, but should something happen, I'll know it happened because you were defending our people. And that will make me proud." She said fighting to keep her composure. "I love you Seth, no matter what." She said as she reached on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He had to bend down so she could reach him, and he wrapped his arms around her as he did so. "I love you too, mom." He said.

Sue walked over to her daughter who was standing rigid by the porch steps. "Don't even say it mom." She said angrily.

Sue choked back a sob. "Say what Leah?" She asked innocently.

Leah looked at her mother. "I heard you're whole conversation with Seth. Don't even say it." She said as her wavered.

Sue's tears spilled over. "Oh Leah, just watch you're brother, and the both of you come back to me. You hear?" She said softly.

Leah tore her gaze away from her mother, no longer able to keep her tears at bay, but Sue knew her daughter, and knew she just wanted to try and stay brave. "I love you Leah." She whispered.

Leah quickly took her mother into her arms. "I love you." She said before she abruptly ran away.

Billy looked up at Jake from his chair, desperately wishing he wasn't in the stupid thing anymore. "I'm so proud of all you've accomplished Jacob." He said as he looked up at his Alpha son. "You've certainly turned into the man I always knew you were capable of becoming. You just needed to believe in yourself like I did." He said smiling brightly even though he knew what could come of this fight. "You're mother would be so proud of you." He said.

Jake was apprehensive because he knew not everyone would come out of this, but he kept a brave face for everyone regardless. "Thanks dad, but I couldn't have come this far without your support." He said as he lowered himself to his knees. "Your influence has made me who I am today, and I couldn't be prouder of you." He said as he wrapped his arms around his father, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to do this again when this was all said and done.

Billy looked at him, unashamed by the wetness on his cheeks. "I love you, son." He said as he squeezed Jake.

Jake choked on the sob in his throat. "I love you too old man." He croaked.

Paul was trying like hell to appease a sobbing Rachel in his arms. She was crying so badly that he couldn't even understand the words that she was trying to say to him. "Rach, I need you to breathe for me babe. You're going to hyperventilate." He said in a soft voice as he stroked her hair lovingly. The two of them had come so far in such a short period of time. Rachel had finally accepted the imprint whole-heartedly once Paul stopped acting like a jack ass. Their romance was a whirl-wind one, and soon Rachel had found herself falling for Paul.

Anyone looking at them could see the adoration each of them held for the other. Even Jake stopped fighting the inevitable because even he could see the love Paul held for his sister. On the plus side Paul wasn't a giant douche anymore since his imprint on Rachel. "I'm...sorry." She hiccuped as she tried to rein in her breathing.

He continued to hold her as he gently rocked her. "Shhh, it's OK Rach, I just don't want you to end up having a panic attack." He said softly. He cradled her face as he gently forced her to look at him. "I know you're scared, and I'm not telling you not to feel your feelings, but I promise you have nothing to worry about. We're good at what we do. This is what we're made to do." He said as he smoothed her hair back out of her face. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and she melted into him.

She broke apart from him for the sole purpose of needing air. "I love you Paul." She choked out as fresh tears made their way down her already wet cheeks. "I never knew love could feel like this." She said as she broke down again. Emily stepped up to them so she could take Rachel into her arms.

Paul gave Emily a pleading look. "Please take care of her, Em." He whispered as he wiped a lone tear from his face. Emily gave Paul a small smile as she led the sobbing girl into her house.

Claire came running out of the house then, and straight into Quil's arms. "Qwil? Why evewyone cwying?" She asked softly.

Quil tried to hide his grimace. What do you tell a four year old when she asks that kind of question? "We have to go away for a little bit, and some people are just emotional about it." He said hoping that would appease her.

Of course you can't appease a 4 years olds curiosity. "What emotamal mean?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side and stared into his eyes.

Quil laughed at her mispronunciation of the word. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to find a way to explain it to her without scaring her. "Sometimes, when people have to go away, even for a few hours, it can be sad. And when things are sad sometimes people show how they feel by crying." He said.

That seemed to satisfy her questions for now as she squirmed to be let go. As Quil leaned down to the ground to deposit the little girl onto her feet she suddenly lunged forward in his arms and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I miss you Qwil." She said sadly as she ran back into the house.

Quil's eyes clouded over. "I miss you too Claire-bear." He said softly.

Embry clapped Quil on the back causing him to jump. "That was very impressive bro. I wouldn't have had the first clue how to explain that to her." He said chuckling.

Jake walked out to me then as I sat on the picnic table lost in my own thoughts. He had Sarah in his arms, and my heart lurched into my throat. In all the chaos I had forgotten about her. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting my own daughter. He easily stepped onto the bench attached to the picnic table and soundlessly sat beside me as he transferred the bundle into my arms. As I looked down at my sweet baby girl, a sudden pang of fear coursed through me. Could I really do this, and possibly leave our daughter parent less?

I looked at Jake with wild eyes. He looked back into my eyes and nodded once. "I know what you're thinking, and I agree. I've already told the pack that I think you should stay here, and protect everyone with Colin and Brady." He said as he whispered the last few words. I felt a sigh of relief rush through me at his words, and was suddenly grateful at how well Jake could read my emotions and thoughts with just one look. I didn't think anyone knew me as well as he did, and it gave me great joy to have that with someone, and it was all the better that it was with him.

But in that same instant the dread returned full force, and I realized that I'd be saying goodbye to him next, and in extension, my pack, and that sent a new wave of hysteria pounding through me. I hated that they were putting their lives on the line for me once again, and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked into his eyes, tears welling in them, and reached out a hand, grasping it into my own. As I looked into those eyes, I could see into his soul.

I could see the endless love this man had for me and our daughter, for everyone on this reservation, and I suddenly couldn't let him go. "Jake." I gasped as my breath left my lungs. I was on the verge of having a panic attack, and knew I needed to regulate my breathing before the dizziness set in. I struggled to breath in through my nose, and out through my mouth slowly. As I felt my breathing returning to normal I tried again, only this time my tears were running down my cheeks. "Jake. I can't loose you." I choked out.

He had the audacity to laugh. "Thanks Bells. You're confidence in me is a real ego boost." He said solemnly.

I knew he was trying to use humor to mask his own fears, but I couldn't help but get angry. "Why do you have to do that?" I snapped angrily.

His eyes widened in surprise at my tone. "Whoa, Bells. Hang on. Where's this hostility coming from?" He asked raising his hands in front of himself.

I sighed realizing that my anger was my own defense mechanism. "I'm sorry." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I just wish you would talk to me at times like this instead of putting up your masks." I said softly. I looked at him again. "I'm scared I'm going to loose you, Jake. Not because I doubt your skills. I know you're amazing at what you do, but as your imprint, your future wife, and the mother of your child I need more from you. I need your feelings, fears, something tangible for me to hold onto, other than your disguises." I responded.

He sighed himself. "I know Bells, and I'm sorry, but when I let my guard down, I realize all that I have to loose, and that scares me even more. It's not just my father now, but my sister, you, Sarah, Charlie, my whole pack, and the thought terrifies me." He said as he stuck a finger into Sarah's open palm. He smiled as she closed her hand around his finger and brought it to her mouth. "When I think like that I loose focus, and I can't afford to loose focus because there's too much at stake." He said sadly. "I'm glad you're staying, it's one less thing I have to worry about, but it doesn't make my job any easier." He said cracking half a smile.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, and smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I love you Jake, always and forever." I said softly as I picked my head up and kissed his cheek.

He turned my head with his hand so our lips met, and as they did I felt that jolt of electricity I always feel when our lips touched, and I smiled against his lips. I was lost in his kiss, as I always was when he kissed me, and I momentarily forgot our urgency. His hands tangled in my hair as he deepened the kiss, and I heard myself moan deep in my throat, but his open mouth on mine swallowed the sound. The sound of his phone beeping interrupted our moment and we broke apart panting as he checked the text message. His eyes snapped up to meet mine, and the somber mood returned full force as he showed me the text message from Alice. _One hour._

I felt my panic return, and so did Sarah because she began to wail loudly. I tried to soothe her, but it was a useless effort since I was so distraught myself. My mother rushed from the house with a bottle, but I just handed the baby to my mother, telling her with my eyes what I couldn't tell her with my voice. As always, despite our past, my mother knew what I needed. She smiled weakly as she rushed back to the house, Sarah tucked safely in her arms.

As soon as they were inside the dam broke, and I was quickly gathered into Jake's strong arms as he painstakingly tried to comfort me. But it wasn't a hug I needed. I needed to feel his lips against mine one more time before he left. I gathered all the breath I could before I harshly crashed my lips against his. The sheer force behind the kiss nearly knocking him over, but he held on for dear life as he kissed me back with as much force as I was kissing him with.

I knew he was crying as well since I could taste the saltiness on his lips, but I honestly wasn't sure whose tears were whose by the time someone pried us gently apart. "Promise me you'll come back." I choked out pathetically. He held on to me for as long as he could until that same someone pulled him away. As his hand slid out of mine his eyes said what I needed to hear. He'd come back, hell or high water, he'd come back to me.

One by one the members of my pack hugged and kissed my cheek, all of them promising to come home, and protect each other. I clung to Leah when she hugged me, and I could see the worry in her eyes even though she said nothing. Quil tried to joke, but you could tell his heart wasn't in it. Embry promised he'd keep Jake safe, and I was grateful. Sam promised the same thing, and that he'd watch out for the Cullens. Paul squeezed me tight, asking me to please watch over Rachel, and I nodded numbly. Jared asked me to do the same for Kim, and I kissed his cheek in reply.

When Seth finally reached me, he had no idea what to do so he stood there nervously. We hadn't talked since that night at the Bon Fire because of everything that had happened soon after. I looked at him, and took his hand. "Seth, I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up. I understand why you reacted the way that you did, but you need to let this go." I said to him, and I meant every word that came out of my mouth. I loved Seth like a brother even before he became my brother from me joining the pack, and I needed him to know that.

I knew he needed my forgiveness, but I also knew he couldn't forgive himself. "I don't deserve your forgiveness Bella." He whispered. "I could have really hurt you." He said miserably.

I hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "But you didn't, Seth, and I know you regret what you did, and I need you to forgive yourself." I said sadly. "If it'll make you feel better, when you come back, we'll fight. Just you and me, and then I'll get even." I teased with a smile.

His smile appeared suddenly, and he threw his arms around my neck. "You got it." He said as he kissed my check. I could already see so much pressure lifted off his shoulders, just to be replaced by what was about to happen. I could see Jacob trying to console his sister, giving her a hug, and I heard him promise that he'd look out for Paul, and bring them both home.

Then suddenly Jake appeared in front of me one more time, and he kissed me, hard. This kiss was frenzied, full of passion, and desperate. I found fresh tears staining my face as he whispered in my ear. "I love you. Keep our daughter safe." He said smiling sadly as he wiped his own eyes. I gripped his hand, unable to let go. I knew had no choice and my hand dropped to my side.

I watched my pack walk away, leaving me to defend the most important people in their lives, and although I felt honored with such a job, I couldn't help but feel my heart shatter. I knew deep inside that not everyone would be returning from this, and that thought alone sent me into a tailspin of emotions. I stood there watching them until they were out of sight, and once they were, I felt my legs collapse underneath me as I sunk to the floor in front of Emily's house. Harsh sobs wracked my body, and I let out a mournful howl of pain at my retreating pack.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Still don't on Twilight**

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

 **Jake POV**

Saying goodbye to Bella was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, and I wished I never had to do it again. No scratch that, it was worse when she was lying dead on that steel metal table in Carlisle's lab just a week ago. As much as that hurt, this was worse because I couldn't guarantee anyone's safety, and I knew that's what she needed. To be honest I couldn't even guarantee my own safety, but I knew my heart was with her, and that's where I belonged. I planned to do everything in my power to come home to her in one piece, and bring everyone home with me, but hearing her howl like that cut me to the quick.

As we all walked to the field to meet the Cullens there was complete silence as each of us were lost in our own personal hell thinking about our loved ones that we left behind. We had no idea what this fight would actually bring other than death, chaos, and destruction. And we hoped it wouldn't be on our side. As we entered the clearing we were shocked at how many allies we actually had. Carlisle and the other Cullens had definitely pulled their resources and contacts for this, and we knew that this wasn't even all of them. Most of them were actually on stand-by for the Volturi. Assuming I made it through this I needed to secure the other packs if we were ever going to stand a chance at defeating the Volturi.

Carlisle approached us warily. "We were able to pull together 50 vampires at the last minute, and I still have 70 on stand-by for the Volturi." He said.

Alice was having a conniption fit, ranting and raving about something or other while Jasper tried to calm her down. She came running over to me once she spotted me. "Jacob, where's Bella?" She frantically asked as she looked around the field for her. Her hair was in 17 different directions because she wouldn't leave it alone, and her eyes were wide with fear.

My heart started hammering in my chest. "Alice? What did you see?" I asked slowly, grabbing her by the arms to keep her in one place.

Alice's eyes glazed over before she could answer me. "Carlisle! I think she's seeing something." I yelled.

Carlisle rushed over followed by Emmett. "Alice?" He asked once her eyes had cleared. "What did you see my dear?" He asked gently as her mouth formed a silent o.

Alice let out a tiny whimper. "Oh Jacob. Please tell me she's not on the reservation." Alice said with wild eyes. I swear if she could cry she would have been, and that worried me.

I sucked in a sharp breath, and all I could do was nod as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. She slumped to the floor. "No, no, NO!" She screamed as she rocked back and forth on her knees. "This was a diversionary tactic. Edward and Victoria are going to Bella. The army is coming here." She wailed as she put her head in her hands.

I staggered back, catching myself before I fell to the ground. I turned to look back to my pack. Colin and Brady were with her I told myself, but it wasn't enough for me. "PAUL! Go now!" I yelled. He kicked up dirt as he ran, phasing in mid air as he lept over a fallen tree, letting out a warning howl as he ran. Seconds later another one was heard in answer.

In the same instant the newborn army broke through the tree line. "Guys, this is it. TEAR EM APART!" I yelled. Everyone of my pack phased in that instant, and all I could hear was fierce snarling and the savage snapping of jaws as the army grew closer. All I could think about was Bella, and I hoped Colin and Brady were doing what I told them to do. I could feel her, but her panic was mild. Paul probably told her of Edward's and Victoria's plans, but she was still safe.

I couldn't think about it anymore as three vamps descended on me at once. I lept into action as I tore an arm off of one of them, narrowly missing anothers jaw as I sank my teeth into the next ones leg. I pushed off the ground with my hind legs, leaping over the arm less ones head as I opened my jaws wide sinking my teeth into its neck as I landed on the other side of it. I heard the sickening crunch of marble as I tore its head clean from its body throwing it in the other direction. I didn't have time to think as the other one I tore the leg from hobbled over to me, catapulting over the back of another one, tearing into the flesh on my hind leg with his hands. I howled in pain as the fire shot up my leg.

I couldn't even look around me to see how everyone else was doing because there were too many vamps to risk taking my eyes off of them. "Check in guys. How we doing?" I asked.

Sam howled as his front leg was snapped in half. "Fuck man that hurt." He scowled as he used his momentum as he was rolling to slide under me and tear the other leg off the vamp I was attacking. The vamp went down with a thud and Sam decapitated him, limping away with the head.

I sighed. "Thanks man." I said, and he grunted in response. My leg was burning were the soft tissue met the cold night air, but I could already feel it healing.

I heard a shriek in the distance, and spotted Leah pinned to the ground as she frantically tried to get out from under the vamp that was holding her. Her teeth were snapping furiously at it, but it kept anything out of reach of her massive jaws. "Guys, I hate to say this, but somebody please help ME!" She yelled. The vamp held her in place with one hand while it reached down with its other one and snapped her back leg.

She let out a howl and I could see Sam trying to reach her. "Hold on Leah. I'm coming." He said as he tried to dodge the vamps to get to her, but he was taken down before he could reach her.

I flung the vampire I was fighting off me in the opposite direction and raced to where she was, but before I had gained any real ground I saw a blur as Emmett barreled into the vampire at top speed sending him flying, but the vampire still had a hold on her so he took Leah with him. "OH SHIT!" She screamed as she slammed into a tree.

I raced towards her as I heard Emmett yell he was sorry to her. "Leah! Are you OK?" I asked as I finally reached her, my leg burning with the effort. I received no answer, and my heart lept into my throat as three more vamps surrounded me. "I need cover." I yelled.

I was able to glance to my left and see Alice twist the head off one of the vamps, using it as a bowling ball to trip three others that were coming towards her.

I shook my head trying to get the blood out of my eyes that was dripping into it from when I head butted one of the vamps on my way to Leah. "Someone needs to start gathering parts and make a fire, they're trying to put themselves back together." I yelled as I slammed my paws down on a vamp that tried to bite Leah. I used all my weight to stop another one as Seth came out of nowhere and guarded Leah's body while I quickly disposed of the three vamps. He snarled ferociously at anything that came near his sister's body.

I heard Embry grunt, "I'm on it." He said as he ran around to grab the parts. Jasper figured out what he was doing and lit a fire as Embry threw parts into it.

When Embry turned to pick up a random leg a vampire jumped on his back. I barked at Emmett, trying to get his attention.

Rosalie ran past me, cupping her hands around her mouth as she screamed. "Emmett, behind you, Embry." She yelled.

My heart stopped momentarily as I watched the scene before me unfold. "EMBRY!" I screamed as I heard bones crunch under the vampires hands. Embry let out a loud howl of pain, and Emmett and Jasper rushed the vampire, knocking him off Embry just as he sunk his teeth into him. "Em?" I whispered as I knocked another one back.

He was lying on the ground, but I could see his chest rising and falling within the pack mind. "I'm OK." He wheezed. "He didn't break skin. Just a graze." He said. "But I got a few broken ribs that are already starting to heal." He said as he struggled to his feet.

I heard Leah whimper behind Seth, and I had a few minutes to nudge Rose with my nose. Rosalie ran a hand through my fur. "Your welcome Dog." She said smiling. She was gone in a flash, and reappeared to help Esme off in the distance.

I could see Carlisle and a few of his friends making quick work of a handful of vampires, and I was suddenly grateful for the ally.

I turned towards the sound behind me. "Le?" I said. "You OK?" I asked.

She huffed. "Ya. Fucking tree hurt like hell though." She grunted as she stood on shaky legs, one of them buckling beneath her.

I glanced to the right. "Le, you good, cuz we got company." I said as I looked up to see a vamp sail over our heads to land on the other side of us.

Seth growled and snarled at the blond girl with red eyes, and just as she was going to attack Leah he lunged forward and tackled her, ripping her arm off at her shoulder. Leah tried to help her brother, but he nudged her back until she was safely out of the way.

She shook her head. "I think my shoulders crushed." She said as she hobbled over to the tree and sat down. She looked around and suddenly was gone.

She rammed into a vamp who was trying to twist Jared's head off, savagely sinking her teeth into its shoulder and viciously swinging her head back and forth as her teeth sawed through the bone, severing the arm. The vamp ran off, leaving its severed limb behind.

Jared twisted his body as he got up. "Thanks Leah." He panted. "Fucker tried to take my head off, literally." He said grimacing as he tried to move it. I felt his pain through the link as something snapped.

She nodded. "I guess he was tired of watching his friends get their heads ripped off." She said laughing as she was barreled into from behind. She went down hard, and the vampire who had tackled her landed on her shoulder causing her to howl in pain. I was busy with two others with Seth, but was relieved to see Carlisle and two others of his come to her rescue.

Watching them caused me to be caught off guard as I felt the wind knocked out of me. I tucked my body underneath me as I used the force with which I was hit to roll with the vamp, randomly gnashing my teeth hoping I would get something. I was rewarded with a yelp as I connected with its leg, tearing the appendage from its body. I struggled with it for a few minutes until I gained the upper hand, separating its head from its body.

I felt Bella phase in, and a second later a loud panicked howl sounded in the distance. My blood ran cold as I realized what that meant, Edward and Victoria were there, and then she was gone. Where did she go?

Paul answered. "She went to warn the others." He said as he paced the grounds.

I sighed. "Where are Colin and Brady?" I asked.

Paul looked to his right and I could see them alert in front of Emily's house, but there was no visual of the vampires yet.

My head snapped up as a chorus of howls sounded in the distance, and Paul broke in. "Jacob, we need you man how you doing? How many left?" He asked as I quickly tried to assess the situation.

Carlisle jogged over to me, having heard the howling himself. "There's only five left. The Denalis didn't show, Jacob. I'm not sure what that means. Go to Bella, we'll meet you there once we finish with them and gather all the parts." He said.

I nodded, giving a short bark. "Move out. To the res, Now!" I yelled as I raced as fast as my legs could carry me. I had a gash on my back that was stinging from the air, and my muscles burned from the exertion since my leg wasn't healing as fast as it should have been. I should have been worried about what that meant, but I was too focused on pushing myself to get to Bella. I could feel her panic through the imprint, and I pushed myself harder.

Sam ran even with me. "She'll be fine. We'll get to her." He said. I noticed he wasn't running straight.

I nodded as I ran. "How's your leg?" I asked.

He barked. "It hurts, I think it healed wrong." He answered.

A sudden wave of panic washed over me as a visual of Edward flashed through my head. I saw Edward through Paul's eyes out in the forest. Colin and Brady were watching Victoria, but Bella wasn't phased. "She's fine." Paul said. "She's in Emily's house." He started.

But he was cut off by a sudden burst of white and brown flying past him followed by a few more blurs. "I have to lead them away. The Denalis are here." She shrieked as she ran. I watched as Bella ran for all she was worth.

I felt like I was going to throw up. "Bella, no." I yelled. I pushed myself harder to get there.

Leah ran past me, but she wasn't going as fast as I knew she could due to her injured leg and shoulder. "Ya I know. Carlisle's going to have to re-break it." She said in a huff.

I heard a yelp off in the distance and cursed myself for choosing a location so far away from the reservation. "It's not much further." Jared grunted. "Dude, I think something's wrong with my neck." He said.

Embry grunted. "I think we bit off more then we could chew man." I could hear an ugly popping noise every time he moved. "My shoulder is dislocated." He answered.

I cleared the tree line to the reservation just as I saw Bella run past me, the Denalis hot on her heels. "Embry, Sam, Seth, follow them." I yelled, and they abruptly skidded to a stop and turned to follow.

Leah was already at the reservation and what I saw next made my heart stop. Edward had Sarah in his hands, and I could hear screaming from inside Emily's house.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty**

 **Bella POV**

I sat there crying on the ground for a few minutes before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my tears to see Emily trying to smile back at me through her own tears. She sank down on the ground next to me, which wasn't easy in her condition, and we linked arms as we watched the vacant spot where our men just were.

I wiped at my eyes as I turned to look at her out of the corner of my eye. "Do you think they'll be OK?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, but by this point my mind wasn't functioning properly.

She sniffled a bit before she answered. "God I hope so." She answered as she placed her hand on her stomach. "It'll be hard raising this baby by myself." She said, her voice cracking by the time she finished the sentence.

I laughed. "Ya tell me about it. Having a newborn is hard work, but at least I have the Cullen's to help me out." I said even though the thought didn't really make me feel any better right now.

My stomach growled at that point, causing Emily to laugh. "I guess we better feed you." She said as she struggled to get up.

I laughed as I rose first, and helped her to her feet. We walked towards the house were I could already smell food cooking. Emily baked like I did when she was nervous or depressed so the house was already filled with food in the short time the pack left. I sat on the bar stool and lifted a sandwich to my mouth, but if I was honest with myself I really wasn't that hungry. My body just knew it was time to be fed.

As if on cue Sarah began to cry, and I crossed over to where my mother was on Emily's couch and plopped down next to her. She was glad that I didn't go into battle, but knew I was scared for my pack just the same. "How are you Bella?" She asked softly.

I shrugged as I took Sarah into my arms after preparing to feed her. "I don't know mom, I feel thankful that I'm here, protecting all of you, but a part of me feels bad that I'm not out there with them." I said as I watched Sarah drink from me.

She placed a hand on my knee. "But Colin and Brady aren't out there either." She reminded me.

It's true, they weren't, but I knew why they weren't. They weren't level headed enough to take on that many vamps at once, and they got distracted easily, so Sam and Jake agreed that they'd stay here.

As the time passed I got more nervous. Something didn't seem right, and my gut feeling told me that the three of us who remained behind had done so for an unseen reason.

Minutes later my gut feeling proved to be right as Paul burst through the door with Colin and Brady behind him. "We have a big problem." He said as he panted to get breath into his lungs.

Rachel flew into his arms. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" She asked wide eyed.

Paul glanced at me before answering her, and I knew I wouldn't like his answer. "Edward and Victoria weren't with the army. They're coming here. Alice saw it." He said quickly.

My blood ran cold, and everyone began to panic. Rachel collapsed into hysteria, Kim began to silently cry, and Emily went catatonic. Everyone began talking at once, but I couldn't concentrate with all the noise. "Everyone shut up!" I yelled. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I couldn't think with everyone talking at once." I said.

Before I could even say another word, Paul went rigid. I knew what that meant, and I could smell it myself, they were close. I quickly went out back and phased, letting out a warning howl. As I phased in I could feel the panic from my pack, but I couldn't worry about that now since I had bigger problems. I just had to pray to god that they would be alright. I quickly phased back to my human form, and went back into the house.

Billy rolled over to me. "Bella, there are four wolves here. You guys can take on two vampires." He reassured me.

Colin joined our conversation. "There's only one problem with that." He said.

I looked at him. "What's that?" I asked as a feeling dread washed over me.

He looked at Billy. "They're not alone. They have at least 5, maybe 6 others with them." He said solemnly.

Realization dawned on me. "No. They must have the Denalis with them." I whispered.

I ran to Paul. "This is bad. We can't take 8 vampires on between the 4 of us, especially when at least 3 of them want revenge." I said thinking back to how Irina wanted revenge for Laurent. With Irina, Edward, and Victoria alone, it would be hard enough, but add into that 4 other vampires that would back up their family, and we had big trouble. "You know how erratic Victoria is, and Edward is worse." I said exasperatedly.

My musing was interrupted by Brady. "They're here, in the tree line." He said.

I nodded. "Colin, Brady get out front, stand guard." I said, and they were out the door in seconds. "Paul help me get everyone into the back rooms." I said as I began to usher my parents and Billy back to the back. Paul carried Rachel, Kim, and Emily back there one by one since they weren't in any condition to move themselves. Sue and old Quil followed suit as they gathered with the others. Claire and Sarah were already in one of the rooms taking naps.

I began pacing. "Paul I don't know what to do. I mean I know what I'm supposed to do, but we have family back there, and my daughter. What if they're just distracting us to get to them." I said to him.

Paul put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella. Relax a little. They won't get near them." He stopped short as the smell grew closer. He bolted out of the house, phasing on the porch steps as he let out a howl. Colin and Brady joined in, and I knew it was an alert howl.

I hoped back up would get here soon, and I hoped the pack would forgive me for my stupidity, but I didn't see another way. I had just made up my mind when I felt them, they were out back. I raced out the back door, phasing on the fly so they wouldn't know it was me. No one knew of any of my changes and I wanted to at least keep the element of surprise. I spotted all 6 of them as soon as I landed on my paws. They were crouched low, hissing and swaying on the balls of the feet, ready to spring if necessary. I didn't give them the chance.

I raced to my right past the side of the house, and I knew they were chasing me. They were interested in the wolves since that was who had killed Laurent. Although I knew they wouldn't hesitate to snack on my family later if given the chance. I saw Paul in my peripheral vision, but kept running. "I have to get them away from the house." I screamed.

I heard Jake's pleas. "Bella no." He yelled. They were headed back here, Leah in the lead. I was suddenly worried for my sister because I could see she wasn't in great shape.

She snorted in response. "I'm still able to kick ass Swan." She chided.

Ignoring her comment I kept running as fast as my legs would carry me. "The Denalis are here I have to." I said to in response to Jake's plea.

Kate was trying to reach me so she could touch me, but I wasn't falling for that. Eleazar was faster then I thought, and I had a hard time out running him. I heard Jake order Embry, Seth, and Sam to help me as I breezed past them, and breathed a sigh of relief because I knew this would end badly since I couldn't take them all myself.

I heard a panicked howl in the distance, and gasped as I saw through Jake's eyes that Edward had my child in his hands. Seconds later Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett appeared at our sides.

I faltered as I watched through Jake's eyes, and listened to his conversation with Edward. I was caught off guard by Kate as she finally got her hands on me, and I fell to the ground as bolts of electricity zapped through my body. It felt much like I imagined an electric chair would feel as the currents of electricity were coursing through your body.

I yelped in pain, but couldn't do much more then that as my pain registered in Jake's mind. "Bella." He yelled.

Irina was on me in seconds. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die the same way you killed my Laurent." She sneered at me. She hissed at me as she prepared to sink her fangs into my flesh. I could hear Jake screaming, but knew he was engrossed with Sarah which was where I wanted him to stay.

Just as Irina got close enough Rose barreled into her, in the same fashion she had when we were in the ring. Irina hissed at Rose. "You traitor. How can you side with them when they kill our kind?" She screamed at her.

Rose shrugged. "Laurent got what he deserved. He shouldn't have tried to kill Bella. The wolves only did what they're supposed to do when a vamp attacks a human." She sneered.

Irina's eyes narrowed. "You liar. Laurent was living the vegetarian life." She said as she knocked Rose's hands off her. Rose was done talking as she flew at Irina, and within seconds she was on fire and Rose was smiling smugly.

I gasped for breath once Jasper and Emmett had a handle on Kate and ripped her in pieces. Rosalie threw the pieces of her into the flames, and I could smell the singe on my fur from her touch. I shook my head snorting through my nose to try and get rid of the stench.

Sam was fighting with Eleazar, but I could tell he was hurt from the newborns. "I'm OK Bella." He panted. He yelped when he stepped on his injured paw the wrong way, breaking it again. "I'm still OK." He grunted as he tore Eleazer's arm off violently.

Seth yelled at me. "Bella go, we got this. We're already down two vamps. Go." He said as he fought with Carmen. I was torn because I didn't want to leave them, but the pull to my daughter was overwhelming. "I'm serious Bella, we got this." He repeated, and he didn't have to tell me twice. I was already off and racing back towards Emily's house. I listened to the conversation between Edward, his family, and Jake.

Esme stepped towards Edward. "Do not hurt her, Edward." She said softly.

Edward was sniffing my daughter, and I growled low in my throat. "I have no interest in harming the child." Edward was saying. "I think once I get my Bella back we'll raise her together." He said as he grinned at my screaming child. I could feel the anger rising as I saw his hands on Sarah.

Jacob snapped at him. "Over my dead body leech." He snarled.

Edward laughed menacingly. "That can be arranged mutt." He sneered.

Shit I forgot Edward could read minds, and hopefully even with my changes he still couldn't read mine. That would give me an advantage. Jake was trying to block my thoughts from Edward, but I was closing in now. "Don't antagonize him Jake. Who knows what mind set he's in." I said as I ran towards the house.

Carlisle looked at his son. "Edward think about what you're doing." He pled.

Edward laughed again. "Oh father, believe me I have been. I've done nothing the past few months except think about it." He yelled. "I want what's mine." He roared as he eyed Sarah. "And she'll just be an added bonus to tie us together as one big happy family." He said.

Maternal instinct must have overridden fear in that instant because the next voice I heard was deadly, and I was surprised it was my own. "Edward. You're not taking my daughter anywhere." I sneered as I came into view. I had phased in the treeline, slipping back into my clothes I had hidden in the forest. My body was still tingling from Kate, and I could feel the blood running down the side of my face from the brush in the forest I had hit on my way back..

Edward's eyes lit up as I came into view. "Ah, my sweet Bella. I had wondered where you ran off to." He said as he took a step towards me, frowning slightly as he sniffed the air. "There's something off about you." He said.

I laughed maniacally a little perturbed at the sound. If only he knew what I'd been through, and what I was prepared to do to finally be rid of him? "I had to take care of your little coven that came with you." I said as Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came to stand behind me.

A look of disarray crossed Edward's face as he realized that he couldn't get anything from anyone. They were all blocking their thoughts from him, and it wasn't until Seth and Sam came snarling out of the woods that he began to realize he was out numbered.

I noticed that Alice and Esme weren't with Carlisle anymore, and Leah and Jared had disappeared as well. I fleetingly wondered where they had gone off to, and that was when I heard an ear piercing howl. Seth, Embry, and Sam raced towards the house just as I heard a loud scream inside. Oh shit!

The three wolves skidded to a stop just as a body came barreling through the front door, shattering it as pieces of wood flew through the air. All three wolves hit the floor to avoid being hit by the flying body. When my eyes registered the body of Colin lying motionless on the floor, eyes wide open, neck snapped, my element of surprise went out the window.

I felt my body shake, and the now familiar heat licked up my spine as the spasms grew stronger. Fiery red hair emerged as Victoria exited the house from where my pack mate had come from. "I'm growing impatient Edward. Kill the child already and be done with it." She snapped, her crimson eyes flashed angrily as she saw me. "I've got the girl." She said slowly as an eerie smile spread across her face as she approached me.

Jacob growled, and at her words I erupted, and several things happened at once. Edwards face fell as he registered that I was now a wolf, Victoria advanced on him, her arms outstretched towards my daughter, and I lunged at him, careful to avoid hurting Sarah. I tackled Edward, and he lost grip of Sarah, sending her flying through the air as she screamed wildly. My breath caught in my throat as I watched my daughter's tiny body flailing as she landed safely in Carlisle's arms. Once he had her he, Esme, and Alice retreated into the forest with her.

Rosalie and Jacob ran towards Victoria each grabbing a limb and pulling. An audible metallic screeching sound sounded as both her arms ripped from her body. Jasper pounced on her as she collapsed, pulling her head from her body. Her mouth open, frozen in a scream. They retreated to the back yard to start a fire for the other limbs.

I stood over Edward, my jaws snapping wildly at his wide eyes. "What did that mutt do to you my love." He whispered as he reached out a hand to feel my fur, and with amazingly fast reflexes I snapped my jaws closed around his hand. He screamed as he got his feet underneath me, and kicked, sending me flying through the air, is hand still trapped in my mouth. I landed in a heap against a tree, blinking back the black spots that were dancing in front of my eyes, as the wind was knocked out of me. I spit his hand out of my mouth in disgust and shook my head to try to clear it.

At that moment my father came rushing out of the house since he had been watching through the window. "Bella." He screamed.

Edward whipped his head to the sound of Charlie's voice, a devilish grin spreading across his face. I had just gotten to my feet when I noticed it. "Dad no, go back inside." I screamed. All that came out was a series of frenzied barks. I forgot I couldn't speak as a wolf. I was frozen to the spot I was standing in as I whined pathetically to him, but I knew he had no idea what I was saying.

Embry had heard my screams, but he was too far away throwing the rest of Carmen into the fire in the woods. "Bella I'm coming." He said as he raced towards me. Where the hell was everyone else?

Edward looked at me, looked at my father, and looked at me again. I was too far away, I'd never make it in time, but I knew I had to try. I pushed off with my hind legs, giving me a good lead, but Edward was faster. As I ran I watched Edward reach my father in a matter if seconds, gripping his still present hand around my father's neck. My dad's eyes began to bulge as Edward began to squeeze.

Memories of Edward doing the same thing to me flooded my memory, and I shook my head trying to free my mind. My dad tried to claw as his hand, but I knew what a fruitless effort that was as well when you were human and the arm around your neck was as hard as marble.

I watched my father's eyes grow wide as he registered what was happening, and I knew he was kicking himself for leaving the safety of the house. He began to turn red as the air supply was cut off from his lungs. "Edward, don't please." I screamed in my head as I bounded forward, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "Jake where are you?" I screamed desperately.

He was panting. "I'm coming around the side of the house now." He said, Rosalie hot on his heels.

I was two strides away, leaping in mid-air to get there when I heard the twist, snap, and crunch of bones. "NO!" Rosalie and I screamed at the same time.

I cringed at the sound, and watched as my father's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud just as I landed in front of him. Edward had savagely tried to choke the life out of him, but once I got too close he had just decided to snap his neck. I felt my eyes fill with tears just as Rosalie and Jake tackled Edward to the ground. I could hear the separation of his limbs, but I couldn't focus on anything but the lifeless eyes of my father. I threw my head back and howled as I collapsed to the ground next to my dad's body and cried.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

 **Bella POV**

I stared into the dead eyes of my father for I don't know how long, howling mournfully every few minutes. Edward, Victoria, the Denalis, and the newborns were long since dismembered and burned, but I still hadn't moved, and I still hadn't phased back to human. No one bothered me, not even my mother whose sobs could be heard from inside the house along with everyone elses. Billy was quiet, in shock more than likely, but quiet nonetheless. He had just lost his other best friend, and I had lost my father.

Jake walked up to me then, and sat next to me, running his fingers through my fur gently. "Bells." He said in a broken whisper. "You need to phase back now." He said gently.

I growled low in my chest, a warning for him to back away from me. He didn't move. "Jake, I don't think she wants to be consoled right now." Sam said grimly from the doorway of his house.

Jake didn't answer him, but instead continued stroking my fur. I snapped at his hand, and he pulled it back quickly. I wouldn't have actually hurt him, but I didn't want him to touch me. My father was dead because he wasn't around to stop Edward, none of them were. When that thought registered in my brain, my sorrow quickly turned into full on rage, and I stood up shakily. I had been lying down for hours, and it was now dark out. I turned to Jake, hatred in my eyes.

His eyes widened in shock as he got to his feet. "Bella?" He said sadly. I knew he knew that I blamed him. I knew he could feel it rolling off of me. He backed away slowly, but I advanced.

Sam took a step forward, but Jake held up his hand to stop him. "Jake, she's going to attack you." He said alarmed.

He nodded his head. "I know." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "It's OK." He said. "She needs to get it out, to vent, and feel the pain." He finished.

That did it. His words snapped something inside me, and I could feel the anger mounting. I needed to feel the pain? I felt the fucking pain. Every time I stared into the eyes of my dead father I felt the god damned pain! I lunged at Jake, aware of what I was doing, but unable to stop myself. I raked my claws down the front of his body, leaving jagged claw marks down his chest as blood poured from them.

They healed as quickly as I made them, and that angered me to no end. I didn't want them to heal. My pain would never heal. I didn't want his marks to go away just like my pain would never go away. I raked my claws down the beautiful body of the man I loved more than anything faster and faster, deeper and deeper, and I howled while I did it. I hated myself for doing this, but I didn't know what else to do at this point except vent my pain and anger, and Jake, because he loved me, allowed me to savagely maul him repeatedly.

I threw my head back and howled my fury once more before I flattened Jake to the ground roughly. I raked my claws against him again and again as blood flew through the air matting into my fur. I continued until I was suddenly flying back through the air. I twisted my body so I landed on my feet, and noticed that my russet wolf had finally emerged.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Bells. Stop." He said in a whisper.

I glared at him. "That's what I tried to tell Edward, but he didn't stop. LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY FATHER!" I screamed as I motioned to his corpse. "Where the hell were you? What were you doing?" I screamed "My father is dead because of you." I whispered as my pain got the best of me, overtaking every nerve in my body as I finally shifted back to my human form. I crumpled to the floor, naked and bloody, as I screamed. "DADDY!" over and over, until I was too hoarse to scream anymore. Then I just curled into a fetal position, tucking my legs as far into my body as they could physically go, and just cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then the darkness came, and I welcomed it with open arms.

 **Jake POV**

I gently picked her up and carried her into the house trying to shield her nakedness as best I could. A shirt was randomly handed to me and I hurriedly pulled it over her body as she lay motionless on the couch. Only the rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still alive.

I gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as I watched her eyelids flutter open slowly. Her eyes landed on me, a look of pure love mixed with pure hate, and it stabbed me in the heart like a knife. "Get away from me." She growled.

I numbly dropped my hands to my sides as I backed away slowly from her. How did we get here? It was just like after the Edward attack and she wanted nothing to do with me. I felt my heart constrict as I tentatively took a step towards her again. "Bella. I love you." I said softly.

Her eyes held such contempt in them I found it hard to breath evenly. "Well I hate you." She said acidly.

Billy wheeled towards her, and suddenly I feared for his safety. "Bella." My father said her name gently enough to get her to look at him. "Bella we all lost him." He said.

Her eyes softened as they landed on my father, watering with unshed tears. "I couldn't save him, Billy. He trusted me, depended on me to keep him safe, and I failed." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

My father held her hand as tears ran down his own cheeks. "Oh Bella. You didn't fail him. There was nothing you could have done. Edward was a sadistic bastard who got off on torturing you, and he" He paused to catch his breath. "He knew that killing the people closest to you would hurt you the most. He knew that Jacob was the most important thing to you in this world besides your father, mother and daughter, and since he couldn't kill Jake, or get to Renee, and wanted to take your daughter, he knew that the only thing he could really take from you was Charlie." He said softly. "And if the stupid idiot hadn't run outside" He started angrily, until a sob choked his words. He looked at me once he composed himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said as he wiped his nose.

Bella gave a half smile. "It's ok, Billy, sadly your right. If he hadn't run outside, he'd still be alive." She said softly. Suddenly her eyes moved to look at me, all the hatred and contempt gone, but a look of fear and hollowness replaced it. "Jake." She choked out. "I'm so sorry." She said as her grief consumed her.

I closed the gap between us before her sentence was even completed, my father wheeling himself out of the way as I reached her. I fell to my knees, wrapping her in my arms as best I could. "I"m sorry Bells. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." I cried. "But he paid. Edward paid for it, I promise you. I tore him apart piece by piece, slowly. I let him put himself back together again, and then I did all again, and again, and again." I said as I clutched her trembling body to mine.

As each word left my mouth she cried harder, and I held her tighter. "Thank you." She whispered. She ran a hand over the pink marks on my chest, and I knew what she was doing. "I'm so sorry Jacob." She whispered. "I can't believe I did that to you, and I can't believe you let me do it." She said as her voice wavered.

I grabbed her hand and held it to my heart. "You needed a release, and I was glad to provide it." I said sadly. "I'd do anything for you." I told her.

Leah huffed. "There are better ways to do that you know." She said. I nodded, but it seemed empty. I was empty, she was empty, my father was empty, we all were. We had lost a good man, a great man, to the hands of Edward Cullen, and I feared that nothing would ever be the same again.

I didn't know how to come back from this. I didn't know if we could come back from this. I looked at Bella, and her eyes were empty chocolate orbs, and that scared me more than anything. "I want them dead." She said suddenly.

I looked at her. "Who honey, who do you want dead?" I asked as confusion washed over me.

She looked at me, through me really, as she answered. "The Cullens. I want them all dead." She spat.

Sam spoke. "But they helped us kill him." He said.

She turned to him, her eyes blazing. "I don't care." She snapped. "They brought Edward here. Carlisle made him, and they brought him here. I want them all dead." She said again with venom in her voice. "If they hadn't brought him here, you all wouldn't have changed, Colin wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't have been raped, or bitten, and my father wouldn't be lying dead outside right now." She screamed. "This is all their fault, and I will make them pay, with or without your help." She said as she looked around at each member of the remaining pack.

Sam once again tried to reason with her. "But Bella, you would be dead, or a vampire, if Carlisle hadn't sucked the venom out of you." He reminded her. "And you and Sarah wouldn't be here if weren't for him and Rose." He added.

She got up off the couch, stalking toward him as she spoke. "Sam, I realize all that, but apparently you don't understand the gravity of this issue, and I'm sorry for the words that are going to come out of my mouth, but if they hadn't come here, you wouldn't have phased." She paused and turned to Leah, and scanned the room for Emily. "Please forgive me." She said to them, her eyes softening momentarily.

She turned back to Sam her eyes blazing once again. "You wouldn't have imprinted, shattering Leah, and uprooting Emily. You wouldn't have gotten in the fight that ultimately scarred Emily for life. And you wouldn't hate yourself the way you do right now because you're in love with two women." She paused for a moment to collect herself. "The hatred and self loathing that you feel pulls at your heart, clouds your mind, and makes it hard to breathe. I can see it because I live with a certain self hatred every god damned day now because of what Edward did to me." She paused to take a breath.

She looked at me before meeting Sam's eyes once more. "So don't stand there, all high and mighty, and try to protect them when a few weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with them yourself. Because as far as I'm concerned, if you stand in my way, you're no better then them." She finished as she stood there staring into his eyes, her breaths coming in fast ragged pants. Emily had tears streaming down her face as she clutched her swollen belly, and Leah looked like she was going to throw up.

Everyone was stunned into silence as Bella's words sunk in, and I realized that she was right. Although I wouldn't have put it quite like she did, all of this was because of them, and we had let our guard down, let them into our lives, and now look at what had happened. Granted they hadn't done it themselves, and yes they had helped us numerous times, and even tried to clean up the mess, but ultimately sacrifices had been made that couldn't be undone, but could have been avoided.

I ran a hand through my hair as I thought of the right words to say. "Bells, honey, I agree with you." I started. She smiled, but I wasn't done. I looked nervously at her. "But look at what you're asking us to do. Now that Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens have called in reinforcements for the Volturi battle, they're no longer alone." I said slowly. "Even if we were to take them out **after** the battle was done, we'd have 70 pissed off vampires on our hands." I said.

Paul stepped forward. "So we wait until the vampires go back to their homes after the battle, and then we take the Cullen coven out." He said as he sat at the kitchen table with Rachel.

Quil nodded his agreement, but Embry shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not disagreeing with you Bella, but maybe it would be better if we just asked them to leave Washington, and never come back. Because in reality we could be starting another war." He said. "Vampires will always come. What are we going to do? Kill them all?" He asked.

Jared was rubbing a hysterical Kim's arm. "That's what we're made for bro. Do you even have to ask that question?" He asked.

Sam had been quiet since Bella had laid into him, but he broke his silence now. "First off all, Bella, fuck you for that. That was highly uncalled for, but that's for another time." He said. "Second, yes, that's what we're made to do, but we're not some group of vigilante justice bringers who kills vampires. We protect La Push and Forks, like we've always done, but we will not be going and looking for trouble." He said angrily.

Leah huffed. "You're not the Alpha anymore Sam. I don't think that's a call you can make." She said hotly.

I laughed. "No he's right though. We won't seek trouble out, but we won't back down from it either. Charlie and Colin were killed by vampires. Vampires that the Cullens brought into our lives. I think it's only fair that they get justice as well. We use the Cullens for the upcoming battle with the Volturi, but like Paul said, once the allies go home, we take out the Cullens." I said.

Embry shook his head again. "But what about when said allies hear about the Cullens demise. They'll know they were fine when they left, and come back for us." He said.

Paul spoke again. "So, we just take care of em all right then and there. We'll have the other 4 packs with us. And the Volturi will more then likely take care of half of em for us during the fight. It really isn't that far fetched. We could do it no problem." He said.

Bella walked to me slowly, her eyes never leaving mine as she reached me. "It's perfect, fool proof even, because since you're meeting with the other Alphas in a few days, just propose the new plan to them. They already aren't thrilled that we're working with vampires. Just explain the situation. Tell them exactly what we're up against concerning the Volturi, and let them know that we need the vampires to defeat them, but once we do, we're planning on taking them out as well." She said.

Billy's voice interrupted us. "Before we do all this we have some funerals to plan." He said morosely, and just like that reality was thrust back onto us like a bad rash that wouldn't go away.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty-Two**

 **Billy POV**

I was getting tired of going to my friend's funerals, but luckily I didn't have many more to bury. My only friends left were Old Quil and Sue, and I hated to say it, but it wasn't the same. Charlie and Harry were gone, and I was left alone now. No more fishing, Mariners games, or beers to consume. I'd never hear Charlie's laugh again, or see his eyes light up when the Mariners won, or hear him grumble when they lost.

He wouldn't get to walk Bella down the aisle at her and Jake's wedding. He'll never get to see Sarah again, or the other grand kids they would bestow upon us. I felt sad that I would be there for all of that, but he wouldn't. It wasn't fair, and the more I thought about it, the more I agreed with our plans in taking the vampires out after the Volturi battle. I knew it wouldn't solve the whole vampire population, but it would keep them at bay for a while, I hoped, and hopefully give us some much needed closure.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door which startled me out of my reverie. "Dad? Are you decent?" I heard my son ask me.

I chuckled despite my somber mood. "That depends on your definition of decent, son." I said as he opened the door.

His eyes widened. "Dad, why aren't you ready? We have to go soon." He said as he rushed around my room gathering my suit pieces from their various drawers.

When I didn't move, or answer him, he stopped what he was doing and sat down on the edge of my bed next to my chair. "I don't want to do this again." I said dejectedly.

I finally met his eyes, and he tentatively smiled at me. "I know you don't dad, and I know that this is somehow worse then burying Harry, but Bella needs us." He said.

I began to get angry. "Well what about what I need?" I yelled.

His look hardened. "Don't you think you're being a bit selfish old man?" He asked.

I snapped my head towards him. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to Jacob?" I asked as I glared at him. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me son. I'm not one of your friends you can order around, I'm your father." I snapped.

He got up off the bed. "Well then fucking act like my father, and not a child. I get you lost a best friend, but Bella lost a father. Try acting like the one she always tells you that you are." He said as he angrily slammed my door.

I sighed in resignation as I realized he was right. I was being selfish. Yes I lost another best friend, but Bella had lost her father, and he would never come back, just as Leah would never get hers back. I chastised myself for my insolent behavior as I got dressed for Charlie's funeral. I was just so tired of burying loved ones. Colin's funeral had been three days ago, and it was bittersweet because he had been killed before his time. Someone that young shouldn't be buried so soon. I knew he went out as a hero, but no one but us knew what that meant. I just hoped we wouldn't be back here after the battle with the Volturi because I didn't think I'd be able to handle another loss.

Once I deemed myself presentable I rolled out of my room to find Bella curled up on the couch crying with Jacob trying desperately to console her. I could have smacked my palm against my forehead as I realized that she had heard every word I had said to my son, and I suddenly felt like a horrible person.

I wheeled myself towards Bella, placing my hand on her knee. She looked up at me with a coldness I felt straight to my bones. I suddenly was at a loss for words as she stared at me, her eyes puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears not just for the loss of her father, but from the harsh words she had heard me utter. I was at a loss for words, choking on my apology I was all too ready to deliver seconds ago. I swallowed as I cast my eyes into my lap, removing my hand from her knee. I looked at Jake. 'I'm ready.' I whispered before I slowly wheeled myself to the door, my eyes filling with unshed tears as I remembered the callousness of Bella's stare. Never in my life had I ever imagined she would look that way at me.

Forks weather matched our somber moods with a light drizzle and dark clouds above. I looked around at all the people who came to pay their respects to my friend, and felt an overwhelming sense of loss. Jacob stood to my left, clutching a stone faced Bella who was clutching a somber Leah. Embry, Quil, and his grandfather stood behind Jacob with Sam who had Emily's hand in his. Paul and Rachel stood to my right with Jarod and Kim. Brady stood off to the side, his usual partner in crime, Colin, gone as well. Sue stood behind me with Seth trying to console her. She had her hands on my shoulders as she wept silently. She and Charlie had just begun to see eachother, and it was a bittersweet loss since she may have found love so soon after Harry only to loose it again. Renee stood behind Bella openly sobbing as she clutched a wailing Sarah to her chest, the grief of loosing her ex-husband much more then she expected.

Across from all of us stood the entire Forks police station and the three surrounding county forces as well. I knew Charlie was well respected and liked, but I had no idea how much. Along with the cops stood the waitresses from the Diner and almost all the cashiers from the various stores he had frequented throughout the years. And to round out the whole scene the Cullens were there as well. I wasn't sure how I felt about them being here when one of their own was responsible for why we were here, and apparently Bella hadn't spotted them yet otherwise shit would have hit the fan already.

I wasn't sure how long the service lasted, and I wasn't even sure what was said as I was so absorbed in the loss of my friend I hadn't heard a word that was said. It wasn't until I was tapped on the shoulder, that I realized that we were still at the ceremony. The reverend was looking pointedly at me, and I realized that was my signal to give my eulogy. I wheeled myself forward, scanning my eyes across the crowd as I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

I took the piece of paper out of my jacket pocket and cleared my throat. "What can I say about Charlie? He was a beloved father, a great friend, and a fantastic cop. Everyone knew him, and he was well liked and respected. I remember the first time I met Charlie, with Renee, when they were together, and living here in Forks, and I knew right away that we'd be fast friends. Most of my best memories were with Charlie, and I'll never forget them, or him, but I'm sad to say we won't make any new ones. I am grateful, however, for the time I did have with him, and I wish I wasn't here right now doing this to yet another friend, who should have lived for many years to come. My one promise to Charlie was to look after and protect his daughter, Bella, which I will do until the day I die." My voice waivered on the last few words, and I was glad I didn't have anymore to say, and it wouldn't have mattered if I had because the sudden silence was broken by a shrill scream.

I looked up to see Bella breaking away from the grasp Jake had on her, and I realized she must have noticed the Cullen's were in attendance. She stalked up to the vampires, her eyes cold and calculating. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a clipped tone.

Carlisle looked at Bella with what I could only describe as sympathy. "We're here to pay our respects to you father, Bella." He said softly.

She narrowed her eyes at the doctor. "No one invited you here, please leave." She said coldy.

Alice moved towards Bella. 'It's an open service, Bella, we have just as much right as anyone else to be here." She said.

Bella's eyes widened, and I looked to Jake, and he sprinted towards them just as Bella reared back and slapped Alice across the face. "Don't you dare think you have ANY right to be here. We're here because of your family, and I'd appreciate it if you left so I can mourn my father in peace." She screamed as tears streamed from her eyes.

Alice's eyes had widened at Bella's slap, and her eyes shone with hurt. "Bella please, I'm your best friend." She started.

Bella let out a high pitched laugh as she lunged towards Alice, but Jake caught her around the waist. Instead she leaned towards Alice's ear. "You are not my friend, Alice, not anymore. You lost that privledge when your brother murdered my father." She hissed at the vampire.

Jasper stepped forward as Alice began to shake, but Rosalie put a hand on his arm. "I think we should leave. We're clearly not welcome, and making a scene." She said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded as he looked to Bella once more. "Again I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He said as he nodded to his family. Without another word the six of them left the service.

Bella turned around to take her place, and realized that everyone was looking at her. "What? Haven't you people ever seen someone grieve?" She screamed angrily as she bolted from the cemetary. I knew that the Cullen's demise was going to come sooner than we anticipated, but I only hoped Bella wouldn't do anything rash because we needed them to win the war against the Volturi.


	63. Chapter 63

**a/n: sorry for the delay in updating..hope everyone is enjoying the story..please give me some love..i'd love to know what you all think.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty-Three**

 **Bella POV**

After my outburst at the Cullen's at Charlie's funeral I retreated into myself. They say the stages of grief hit you like clockwork, and boy let me tell you it is so true. I was staying with Jake since the funeral, and the first few days following my father's death the first stage of grief was well on it's way, denial. I was a complete zombie, much like I had been when Edward had raped me. I was numb, and overwhelmed with the loss of my father. I couldn't believe he was really gone, and I didn't say much to anyone, and it was a chore to get me to eat, if I did at all, but I wasn't forced to either. Trays of food would be left in front of Jake's door, and sometimes I'd nibble, but mostly they'd be left untouched by the time the next tray was delivered.

Even if people were speaking directly to me I'd just nod my head even though I hadn't heard a word they'd said. I wanted to be alone, but people refused to leave me alone. I nodded in all the right places, but remained unresponsive otherwise. I accepted hugs, pats on the back, kisses on the forehead, but remained emotionless on the outside. Internally I was plagued with sadness, my world was caving in on me, and I didn't know what to do. I had no idea how I was going to survive, and at this point I didn't really care if I did. Eventually by the 5th day I wanted nothing to do with anyone, and I even ended up kicking Jake out of his own room. I locked myself in Jake's room for a week after that, crying myself to sleep every 15 minutes it seemed. I only left that room to go to the bathroom, or shower, and then I was right back in his bed. Everyone steered clear of me, understanding that I needed time, and I was grateful for it.

Twelve days later Jake decided to put an end to my moping, and stage two of the grief stage was under way, anger. The knob on the door jiggled again, and I rolled my eyes. _Why won't he just leave me the hell alone?_ "Bells please, open the door." He pled from the outside.

I was sitting up in the bed, head against the headboard, clutching a pillow with my knees pulled up to my chest. "Go away Jacob!" I said as I slammed my head against the headboard in irritation.

The jiggling stopped. "What was that? Bella? Are you ok?" He asked his questions in rapid fire succession. I rolled my eyes, but didn't answer him. I hoped that if I didn't respond to him he'd give up and go away, but I knew it wouldn't happen. His voice rang through the door once more. "Isabella Swan if you don't open this door right now I will break it down." He seethed.

I felt my blood boil. "Then that's what you're going to have to do because I am not opening the fucking door Jacob!" I yelled.

I should have known better then to call his bluff because shortly after I said that I heard nothing. Then suddenly I heard pounding footsteps near the door, and a second later pieces of the wooden door were fired into the air as he broke through it. He stood there shirtless with his long black hair spilling over his shoulders into his face as his chest heaved from his panting. He looked absolutely gorgeous, but at the moment I felt nothing, and I hated it. I still blamed him for my father's death.

I looked incredulously at him. "Well what in the hell did you do that for?" I fumed.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I told you to open the door Bella." He asnwered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I didn't want to open the damn door Jacob, I thought I had made that perfectly clear." I shot back.

He crossed the room until he was standing in front of me. "Well you didn't have a choice in the matter now did you? I told you I'd break the door down if you didn't open it, didn't I?" He asked.

I threw the pillow at him, but he caught it with ease has he heaved it back at me. I ducked and it hit the wall on the other side of me. "Ya, but I didn't think you'd actually do it." I mumbled.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me, but didn't touch me. "I'm worried about you Bells. No one has seen you in days, and you need to come out of this room." He said gently.

I looked at him. "I don't want to. I don't want to see anyone Jacob. Why is that so hard for you to fucking understand?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He looked down at my hand, and I knew he was itching to hold it. "It's not hard for me to understand. Honestly, I was hoping that you would let me help you." He said sadly. "I miss you." He whispered.

I felt my anger soften for a moment, but I couldn't let him in yet. I just wasn't ready to forgive him yet, and I truthfully didn't know if I ever would. I missed him too, but I was too angry at him right now. "I know Jake, and I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready." I said as I turned away from him.

He made the mistake of putting his hand on my back, and in reality I knew it was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but in my fucked up mind I only saw it as him not actually listening to me. I flew out of the bed. "I told you no, not yet, and if you can't fucking understand that then I don't need to be here." I screamed as I stormed out of the room. I ran out of the house not bothering to grab anything but the keys to my truck. As I started the engine and backed out of the driveway I could hear Jake screaming my name, but I didn't stop. I couldn't do this anymore. I needed to be alone, really alone, and I didn't really know where else to go but home.

By the time I reached my house I was beyond angry. I was angry at everything. My truck wouldn't move fast enough so when I finally exited it I put my hand through the window, shattering the glass in an instant. I was angry at my keys because my hands were shaking too bad to get the stupid key in the door so I chucked them out into the street and broke the front door open, splintering the wood on the frame. By the time I was inside angry tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I coudn't contain them. I was so damn tired of crying I was angry at myself for doing it again. I was crying so hard that I was hiccuping and ventured into the kitchen for a drink of water, but I was still shaking so bad that my hand wouldn't grip the glass and it slipped from my hand and shattered onto the floor.

That did it, I had had enough, and the next thing I knew I had every single cabinet opened that contained something breakable in it and I was throwing them across the room. The cups, glasses, and mugs went first, and I heaved them as far as I could until they were reaching the far wall of the living room and shattering upon impact. The plates and bowls were next as I threw one after the other after the other until I had no choice but to move to the cookware. My pyrex cassarole dishes made a loud bang upon impact, especially being thrown with my now stronger capabilities. Pieces of glass bowls and mixing bowls along with anything else glass I could my hands on were littering the kitchen and living room floors, and I just didn't fucking care.

By the time I was done I was a sobbing mess, and well into stage three of grief, bargaining, as I slid to the floor amidst the broken glass with hot tears streaming down my face. "Why?!" I screamed to no one in particular. "Why him? What the fuck did he ever do but try to help people?" I screamed as I sobbed. "All he did was try to help me, and you let him die?" I yelled. I covered my face with my hands, not caring that they were now covered in pieces of broken glass. I could feel the tiny cuts from the glass as they embeded themselves into my face as I cried into my hands, but I didn't care because I could finally feel. And god did I wish I couldn't because I didn't know if I would ever survive this pain. "Please, just bring him back?" I whispered brokenly to the silence. "I'll do anything you want me to do if you just bring him back." I wailed pathetically.

The pain became too much, and I couldn't breathe after a while as I started hyperventilating. I tried to catch my breath, but nothing I did was working until I finally leaned over as far as I could and began to throw up. I hadn't eaten anything in days so my stomach was empty, and it hurt like hell, but all that was in there was stomach acid and bile. When I was done retching I just sat there as the despair crept back in and settled in the pit of my stomach.

I clutched my stomach as it roiled angrily, and that was when I suddenly realized I had no idea how Sarah was. I had a vague recollection of hearing that my mother was staying at Sue's, and had Sarah with her so that Jake could help me, but I hadn't talked to my mother since the funeral, and I couldn't even remember if I had talked to her then. I felt an overwhelming need to talk to her, and I willed myself to get up, wincing as the glass cut into my hands as I tried to force myself off the floor. I hissed in pain as the glass cut into my feet as well, realization hitting me that I never grabbed my shoes when I left Jake's.

Once I thought of Jake I immediately felt horrible for the way I ran out on him, and new tears rolled down my cheeks as I fell back on the kitchen floor, too weak to pull myself up. I pulled my knees to my chest and wished he was here as a new onslought of tears came. I couldn't get up, and I had no strength to even crawl to the phone, so I did the only thing I could think of to do. I shut my eyes and concentrated on willing the change to come. It took a lot longer this time because I had no strength left in my body, but I was desperately in need of him right now.

After some desperate prayer, and angry concentration, I finally felt the familiar burn of phasing come on, and before I knew it I had phased in my kitchen.

"Bella? Is that you?" Quil asked.

"Did you really just phase in your kitchen?" Embry asked.

I couldn't keep in wolf form for long, I was too weak, and I felt the shift already happening again. "No time, Quil, need Jake." I whispered as I phased back to my human form.

I held on, god I tried to hang on until he could get here, but I was so tired, and numb, and I couldn't stay awake any longer. "Jake." I whispered as my eyelids fluttered shut. Naked, little cuts littering my body, laying on a bed of glass, and unconscious was how Jake found me ten minutes later.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty-Four**

 **Jake POV**

I paced my living room for the fiftith time since Bella had driven off. God why was I so stupid? There was no protocol for this I knew, but I didn't know what to do to help her. After Edward had raped her and she had shut down, I had given her space, but so much had happened after that that we kind of fell back into our old routine on our own. And after almost loosing her with Sarah's birth, things had progressed naturally on their own as well, but this I had no idea how to act, or not act. I didn't know what to do and it was killing me that she wouldn't let me help her. I hated that I was so powerless and helpless and I felt like she would never snap out of it.

Dad had warned me that I needed to give her time, but I didn't listen, and now she was gone, and I had no idea how she was, or even where she was. I pulled at my hair, angry that I had once again put my foot in my mouth. Do I search for her? Do I let her come back on her own? Will she even come back? What do I do here? I was at a complete loss, and loosing it quickly.

My dad huffed in annoyance. "Will you stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the damn carpet." He said.

I flopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry dad, but I'm so worried about her? What do I do?" I asked.

Dad sighed as he muted the tv. "You do what I originally told you to do in the first place. Give her space. When she wants you she'll come to you." He said.

I put my head in my hands. "I don't know if I can sit here and wait for her to come to her senses." I said.

My dad wheeled over to me. "Jacob, there is no telling how long it will take her to get to a place where she can let you in to help her. Don't you remember how long it took me when your mother died?" He asked. "It's not a set process, and you need to back off, give her some room to go through the stages of grief, and when she's ready she'll let you know, but until then you need to shut the hell up because you're giving me gray hair." He shouted.

I laughed. "You've always had gray hair, Dad." I said. My dad didn't say anything, but a troubled look crossed his features. "What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. "That's exactly what Charlie said after Sarah was born." He whispered.

I took my dad's hand. "I'm sorry Dad, I know you miss him, I miss him too." I said softly.

Dad nodded as a tear ran down his cheek. "I just can't believe he's gone, and it's different somehow because Charlie was my rock when your mother died, now who's going to be my rock now that he's gone?" He asked as he silently sobbed to himself.

I hated to see my father like this almost as much as I hated seeing Bella like this. I was no good at consoling people, as evidenced with Bella only an hour ago, and it was no different at this moment. I squeezed the hand I was holding. "I'm here, Dad, I'll be your rock." I said as anger welled up inside me. It was times like this that I resented being the sole caregiver for dad. I had no qualms about taking care of him, don't misunderstand me, but it wasn't just my responsibility to do this. Where was Rachel? Where was Rebecca? Why was all this put solely on my shoulders?

And on another note why wasn't Becca here? She was told that one of dad's best friends was killed, and again, like Harry's funeral, Becca was no where to be found, and that pissed me off to no end. It amazed me how selfish my sister could be, only thinking about herself, like thinking she was the only one who lost mom when she died. And leaving me to take care of dad when she and Rachel left. I guess I held a lot of resentment against Rebecca, but now wasn't the time to delve into all of that. Right now Dad and Bella needed me, and I was going to do my best to be there for them.

I had given Bella space by running a lot, and doubling up on patrols with the pack just to be certain that the Volturi weren't planning an early arrival, but I knew we needed to meet with the Cullen's to see if Alice had any new visions or anything. She last told us that the Volturi might be coming days after Victoria's army, and it's now been weeks with no sign of them, and no word from Alice. Maybe her vision had been wrong and they weren't coming, but I knew Carlisle had said that her visions were never wrong, just not always accurate at the time. Her visions weren't complete until the person made a solid decision, and right now we were all on pins and needles waiting for the other metaphorical shoe to drop.

Aside from that I had had to push my meetings with the other pack alphas back because of Charlie's death so I needed to do that sooner rather than later, but I needed any information I could get from the Cullen's to relay to the packs so I really did need to meet with them first. Plus I think we needed to try to smooth things over with them since Bella's outburst. I really didn't know how I felt about taking the coven out because of how much they had helped us, and because of the attachment we really had to them. I understood Bella's point, but we were counting on them so that we could come out alive in all of this so I felt we had to make nice, to a point. I made a mental note to call Carlisle in the morning, along with the other four alphas, Joel, David, Richard, and, Manny.

The door suddenly bursting open made Dad and I jump as Quil and Embry dashed into the room breathing heavily. My body went rigid, and I was on sudden alert. "What is it? A vampire? Did you hear from a Cullen?" I asked as my mind whirled with possibilities.

Quil shook his head, still trying to get his breathing back to normal as Embry uttered one word. "Bella!" He said.

I stood up, dropping Dad's hand back into his lap. "Bella?" I said looking between the two. "What about her? Is she ok? Where is she?" I asked quickly.

Embry held up his hand as he walked towards me. "She's at her house. She asked for you. Dude, you need to get over there, now." He said as he flopped onto the couch still trying to regain his breath.

I was already out the door before he had even finished his sentence. "Dad, I'll be back later." I said as I slammed the door shut behind me. I didn't even bother taking the car or truck since I knew I'd make it there faster in wolf form. I made it to the tree line and shredded my clothes in my haste to get to Bella. The look on Embry's face had startled me, and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Seth was phased with Jarod, running perimeters. "Jake, what's going on?" Seth asked alarmed at my speed.

I ran but answered him. "I don't know, Em and Quil just burst into my house and told me to get to Bella." I said as I pushed myself forward.

Jarod faltered for a second. "Do you need us?" He asked as he prepared to change course.

I shook my head. "Not right now, I'll let you know if I do. For now keep running." I said. They both continued on course.

By the time I reached Bella's house I was exhausted and sore, but skidded to a halt as soon as I smelled blood. I phased back inside the tree line, and went around to the front door, ignoring the fact that I was naked. I rounded the corner to find the window of her truck smashed and my heart lept into my throat. It wasn't until I noticed the front door off the hinges that I realized how serious this might be. I didn't want to jump to conclusions since I didn't smell anything leech except for Bella's odd scent, but the scent of blood had me in overdrive.

I slowly approached the front door. "Bells?" I called as I stepped inside. It was dark out now, but my sharp vision could make out the bits and pieces of glass all over the living room floor as I scanned the room for her. My heart was hammering in my chest as I called out to her again. "Bells?" I called louder, but still got no response. The scent of blood was stronger in the house, and I used my nose to make it to the kitchen, and what I saw made my heart stop. The kitchen floor was littered with broken glass as well, and back by the sink was Bella, naked, unconscious, and bleeding from over a dozen cuts on her body.

I ran into the kitchen, stopping just in front of her when I reached her. I could see in the dark, but I didn't want to risk moving her so I went to the phone, switching on the light in the process. I picked up the phone dialing Sue Clearwater, and as I paitently waited for someone to pick up the phone I glanced over at Bella, who still hadn't moved. Four rings later the answering machine picked up, and I growled furiously. I waited for Sue's recorded voice to stop talking, and once I heard the beep I spoke. "Sue its Jacob, I'm over at Bella's and I need you to get over here ASAP. She needs medical attention." I finished what I was saying and slammed the phone down. I buried my hands in my hair as I paced the kitchen floor, the broken glass crunching under my shoes. "Fuck, what do I do?" I asked aloud. Suddenly an idea formed, and I hastily picked up the phone again, and dialed a number.

Once again I patiently waited for the phone to pick up. "Dr. Cullen." The smooth voice said after he answered the phone.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding when I heard his voice. "Carlisle, it's Jake." I said into the receiver.

Carlisle's voice changed when he heard my tone. "Jacob, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

I took a deep breath. "It's Bella, I need you, now, alone." I growled.

He sucked in a breath. "I'm on my way." He said hastily as he hung up the phone.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty-Five**

 **Jacob POV**

I paced again, the only thing I seemed to know how to do lately, as I waited for Carlisle to get here. Not even ten minutes later I heard the screech of tires, and I knew he had broken every law to get here. I was in the kitchen when the wind shifted and I could smell him next to me. "Dear god, what happened?" He asked.

I shrugged. "We had a fight at my house, she was angry, and she left. I had no idea she had come here until Embry and Quil came and told me an hour ago that I needed to get over here." I said.

Carlisle nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see." He said as he grimaced.

I looked at him puzzled. "You see what?" I asked, not in the mood to play 20 questions with him right now.

He glanced at me. "She must have hit anger already." He looked around again. "And judging by the mess the breakable things never had a chance." He said as he chuckled softly.

I was still staring at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. "I already told you she was angry." I said quickly loosing my temper.

He looked at me. "The stages of grief." He simply said.

I looked back at him. "The stages of grief?" I echoed. Then I remembered my father had said the same thing only I didn't register what he meant at the time.

He nodded. "Yes. There are five stages of grief one goes through after a loss. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance." He said as he appraoched her. "Although judging from the dried tear tracks on her face, she may have reached bargaining as well, which leaves depression and acceptance." He said to himself.

I shook my head, understanding where he was going with this. I vaguely recalled hearing what he was talking about after my mom died, but it was so long ago, and I was so numb and detached back then that I hadn't really paid much attention to what I was told. "Ok, so I take it that this is a good thing?" I asked skeptically.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it's a good thing that she's going through these steps, it means that she's grieving, allowing herself to feel the feelings shes feeling, finally." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Bella was going through what she needed to, but hoping that once she woke up that she would let me in. Carlisle looked around again. "Ok, um, would it be alright if I called Esme, Rose, and Alice over to clean up this mess real quick?" He asked. "I know you said you wanted me to come alone, but it would be quicker if we had help." He said.

I nodded, and he nodded in return before pulling his cell phone out and dialing a number. While he waited for the line to pick up he addressed me. "In the mean time we can treat her in her room." He said as he paused to speak to Esme on the other end. "Esme, bring the girls. Bella is moving through the stages quite nicely, but anger has caused quite a mess. Yes ok." He said as he hung up the phone as he approached Bella. I involventarily let out a warning growl. "Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry. Would you carefully pick her up, and bring her to her room please Jacob?" He asked politely.

I smiled sheepishly at him as I approached Bella. "I'm sorry." I said as I lifted her gently into my arms, craddling her to my chest.

Carlisle chuckled, waving me off. "No need for apologies. I forgot how territorial young wolves are over their mates, especially when they are hurt." He said as he made his way to the staircase.

As I followed him up the stairs to Bella's room, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it actually was, and it made my heart hurt that Charlie being gone was the reason. I never really knew how much the old man meant to me until we had lost him. When we made it into Bella's room I carefully laid her down on the bed.

I desperately wanted to cover up her nakedness, but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't necessary, that Carlisle thought of Bella as a daughter, and that this was probably more uncomfortable for him given the circumstances. The other half of my brain knew that once Bella found out about this she would be mortified, but I couldn't very well worry about that right now.

I heard voices downstairs soon after and knew the Cullen women were here. I heard Esme barking out instructions, and glass clanking downstairs, and knew they were cleaning up. I was suddenly very thankful for them, and would have to let them know that. In the mean time Carlisle had a stethoscope to Bella's chest as he listened to her breathing and heartbeats.

I let him work in silence for several seconds before speaking. "Well, what's the prognosis, Doc?" I asked.

Carlisle looked worriedly at me. "She's severly deydrated." He said.

I nodded. "Ya, she's barely eaten or drank anything the last twelve days or so." I said.

Carlisle nodded as he removed some stuff from his bag. "I need to start an IV to get some liquids in her." He said as he set up the IV drip.

He inserted a needle into her arm, and I couldn't help but notice that she immediately bruised. I motioned to the already rapidly forming bruise. "That's not good is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's not, but her body is empty, and once we get some food and liquid in her, that should help, but I wish you had called me days ago Jacob." He said sadly. I didn't answer him, partly because I didn't know what to say, and partly because I knew Bella would have been furious with me.

He prepared another IV, this one attached to a tube, and he began to force it down her throat before I stopped him. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked alarmed.

Carlisle looked impatiently at me. "I'm inserting a feeding tube. Since she won't eat manually, we have to do it this way. I understand this is hard for you, but an IV into her vein won't reach her stomach so I have to do it this way. Much like babies and old people. She's unable to eat at this time so I have to insert the tube to get her nurishment. I promise I would never hurt her, I only want to help her." He said.

I waved my hand, giving him permission. I knew deep down that he would never hurt her, but that still didn't make me like any of this.

Esme poked her head into the room just then. "The downstairs is cleaned up Carlisle. Oh no, what happened?" She asked as she hovered over Bella.

Carlisle looked to his wife. "She won't eat, and is extremely dehydrated. And from the looks of it, the glass particles are embedded into her skin which is why she's not healing. I must remove them so she can begin the healing process, but I wanted to get this done first." He said.

I was so engrossed in what Carlisle was doing I didn't even hear Rose or Alice enter the room. I tiny gasp behind me made me jump, and I turned around to see Alice with her hand over her mouth. "Oh Bella, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" I heard Rose whisper.

Unfortunately I knew exactly how she felt. "She stopped taking care of herself. She would let anyone else help her either." I whispered.

Rose's eyes flashed. "So that's when you take matters into your own hands." She huffed.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't you think I tried Rosalie? You know how I feel about her, and you know how stubborn Bella is." I said hotly, taking offense at what Rose was implying.

She sighed, casting her eyes down. "I know, I'm sorry, I just hate seeing her in these situations." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I offered her a small smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "I know, me too." I said softly.

Alice spoke then. "I know it doesn't matter right now, but Rose and I replaced everything she broke." She said softly.

I turned to her. "Thanks. She'll appreciate that when she wakes up." I gulped. "She will wake up won't she Carlisle?" I asked timidly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty-Six**

 **Bella POV**

Jesus Christ I felt like shit, and I felt like there was something lodged in my throat. I opened my eyes, and waited for them to adjust, I looked around and noticed I was in my bed, in my room, and that Jake was asleep in the rocker next to my bed. I was relieved to see him, and I reached out my hand to place it on his when I noticed the IV in my arm. I tried to speak, but couldn't when I realized that there really was something lodged in my throat.

I began to panic, my heart racing, and tried to pull whatever was in my throat out of it when I felt a warm hand on mine stopping me. "Bells, it's ok. It's only a feeding tube. You stopped eating so your body started to shut down. Carlisle had to insert the tube to get some food in you, and you were dehydrated so he had to get some liquids into you." I heard Jake say, but I couldn't see him. I tried to move my head, but I couldn't move that either.

I felt the bed move and he hovered over me, and I could finally see his beautiful face, and I felt myself begin to calm down. "He had to stabilize your head so you wouldn't hurt your throat with the tube. Hang on." He said. I felt the bed shift again and heard him shuffle to the doorway. "Carlisle, she's awake." He yelled.

Seconds later Carlisle's face was above mine. "Bella you gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" He asked.

 _Really? How am I supposed to answer you dumbass?_ I looked at him pointedly, rolling my eyes, and pointed at the tube. He chuckled. "Oh yes, of course, silly me. Hold on a sec." He said. I felt him unstrap whatever had been across my forehead keeping my head still. "Let me just remove the tube. This is going to be unpleseant, I'm sorry, but it was completely necessary I assure you." He said as he unhooked the tubing from the tube down my throat and shut off the machine. Next he gripped the tube. "Just try to relax your throat while I pull this out." He said.

He disappeared from above me and Jake took his place. "Just think of when your trying to open your throat for me." He said winking at me. I opened my eyes wide. _You motherfucker! You did not just say that in front of Carlisle!_ He laughed as he disappeared from my view.

I heard Carlisle's laugh. "Thank you for that mental picture Jacob, just what I needed to hear." He said shaking his head as he came back into view. "Ok Bella, you ready, just" He stopped, shaking his head at Jake. "Oh god I can't say it now, you totally ruined that phrase for me now." He said trying not to smile, although I could hear Jake's raucous laughter in the background. _I'm so punching you, Jake!_

Although it was the perfect distraction, I still wasn't prepared for the burning that came with him removing the tube, or by the excessive vomiting that followed, but Carlisle had accounted for that and had a bucket ready for me. Once I was done retching Carlisle repeated his question. "Water." I rasped.

A glass of water appeared in front of my face with a straw in it. _Where did that come from, I thought I broke them all?_ Upon further scrutiny I realized that it wasn't one of mine to begin with, and realized that Esme must have replaced everything I broke. I'd have to remember to thank her.

Jake appeared next to me and held out the glass, straw facing me, so I could drink from it. "Take small sips hun. Carlisle says it may burn a little from the chaffing of the tube that was down your throat." He said as he grinned, unable to help himself, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. _Oh I was gonna kill him!_ But I couldn't help but smile at him, it was good to finally actually see him.

I did as he suggested, and I saw that he was right, even though the cool liquid felt good, it did burn a little going down. Jake leaned closer to me, still unable to help himself. "The tube was no where near as thick or as long as me, but still, it must have been uncomfortable." He said as he tried his hardest not to laugh, but he failed miserably as he burst out laughing.

Carlisle's voice rang out soon after. "For the love of god, let me at least leave before you start that Jacob." He said although I could hear the smile in his voice.

And then suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off in my head I finally realized that Carlisle, and possibly Emse and Alice were in my house, and that's when the anger hit, and everything came back. "Carlisle?" I rasped. He appeared over me, smiling, and as much as I used to love him, I couldn't find it in me to feel that way about any of them anymore. "Thank you for helping me, but get out of my house." I said as calmly as I could.

His smile faltered a bit, and then recovered, but I was able to catch it. "Yes well, we're done here so we'll be going now. We'll be in touch about the Volturi. Glad you're doing better Bella." He said quickly as he gathered his remaining things.

I heard shuffling outside my door as Carlisle exited through it, and I heard Jake's voice. "You're leaving already?" He asked surprised.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes, erm, well, apparently anger is still ever present." He said. "We'll be in touch about the Volturi. Goodbye Jacob." He said.

Jake stood by the doorway of my room. "Thank you Carlisle, for everything." He said. Seconds later Jake was at my bedside, and we heard the front door close.

I looked at Jake. "How'd he close the front door?" I asked.

Jake smiled. "Emmett replaced it while you were out, and Alice and Rose replaced everything you broke, including your window on your truck." He said as he smiled at me.

I nodded as I sat up, my body feeling better then it had earlier. "How long was I out?" I asked as I stretched, shutting my eyes briefly.

Jake shoved a few chips into his mouth before he answered me. "Free ays." He said as he munched.

My eyes shot open. "Three days?!" I said. "Has Char" I started, and then abruptly stopped my sentence. The munching stopped, my heart stopped, I stopped breathing for a second, and then the tears came. I had almost asked if my dad had come home, before I realized that he would never come home again. Oh my god it was all real. It was really true. He was never coming home again. And so I skipped depression and went right to acceptance, in a depressive manner. And I completely fell apart again, only this time I let Jake in.

Jake dropped the bag of chips he had been holding and hurriedly wiped his hand on his pants before he joined me on the bed, and lifted me onto his lap. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as the ever present tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "He's really gone isn't he?" I choked out through my tears.

I felt water hit my head and realized that Jake was crying too. "Ya baby, he's really gone. I'm so sorry." He said, his voice waivering, as he rocked me back and forth. I turned so that I was facing him on his lap, and that allowed me to wrap my arms around him so I could comfort him as well.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but finally I pulled away from him so that I could look up at his face. The devastation I saw in his eyes cut me to the quick, and I finally realized what I had been doing to him in my own selfishness. I wasn't the only one who had lost Charlie, we all had, and I realized that even though everyone would understand my reaction I had a lot of apologizing to do. And I would start with Jake, my best friend, my mate, my rock, my sun, my moon, my everything.

I couldn't handle the raw emotion I saw in his face, and I desperately wanted to make it better for him, so I did the only thing I could, what I wanted to do. It had been too long since we had been together, and I needed him right now. I craned my neck and pressed my lips lightly to his. He didn't react at first, in fact he dropped his arms from around me and they stayed at his sides. I knew it was because he wasn't sure if I really wanted this right now. God I loved him for that. No matter how I treated him he still always looked out for me. I answered his unspoken question by bringing my hands to his hair and fisting them in it, pulling him closer to me.

That was all the encouragement he needed, and I felt his arms lock back around me as he moved his mouth against mine slowly. I didn't need to tell Jake what I needed, he knew what I needed, and right now I needed him to love me, but not in a frenzied kind of way. I wanted this to be slow, erotic, and sensual, until I didn't need it to be. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him, and I smilied against his lips. I lightly nipped at the lip I was tracing with my tongue and he tightened his grip on me. I knew he liked that, and that it was a way to get him to do what I wanted him to do even though all I had to do was ask.

He ran his hands up and down my back as his lips moved over mine, and again I nipped at his lip indicating that I wanted his mouth open, and he was more then happy to oblige. I tightened my hold on his hair, and shifted my position so that I was straddling him, and locked my legs around his back. Apparently he liked that position because he didn't hesitate to grind his prominent erection into my core, drawing a moan from deep in my throat.

I broke the kiss, throwing my head back, and he took that as an invitation to trail his lips down my neck, which I didn't mind at all. I loved the feel of his lips on my skin. The burning sensation was amazing, coupled with his hot touch always sent me into overdrive like it was doing right now. I had wanted this to be slow and sensual, but it was quickly turning into hot and heavy as he gripped my hair and yanked, causing me to buck my hips into his pelvis. The friction that movement created caused something in me to snap, and the next thing I knew Jake was on his back, and I was hovering over him.

He grinned at me. "I love it when you take charge, although the wolf doesn't like it as much." He stammered as I ran my tongue along his body.

I was busy kissing down his torso, and ran my tongue back the way my lips had taken. I kissed my way up his neck until I reached his ear. "So let the wolf come out and play." I whispered, my voice sounding very sultry, thick with lust.

His eyes bugged out of his head, but he quickly recovered, and once again I was flat on my back, the shirt I had been wearing was torn to shreds, and he was no longer wearing his shorts. He looked at me with hooded eyes. "Are you sure about this? You're part of the pack now Bella. Now you have to do what I say." He said grinning down at me.

I fluttered my lashes at him as I steeled my gaze, unwaveringly, at him. "Dominate me." I dared him. He narrowed his eyes as I parted my legs a bit. "Hurt me." I baited as I parted them some more.

His eyes darkened, the yellow of the wolf coming to the forefront, and he stared at me so intensly that I immediately felt wetness between my legs. I loved when he got like this because then I knew he wouldn't stop until I told him I couldn't take anymore, and that was never. "You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he paused to give me one last chance to back out.

I parted my legs all the way, knowing my aroma would seal the deal. "Fuck me, Alpha." I taunted. He needed no more instructions as he thrust his achingly hard cock deep into my dripping pussy, and I knew my neighbors could hear my scream all the way down the street.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chaper Sixty-Seven**

 **Jake POV**

I swear to god Bella was going to be the death of me. She had no idea what she did to me, and I'm not talking about just a hard cock. She knew exactly what to do to get me to do whatever she wanted me to do to her, knowing I couldn't say no to her, and knowing that being buried deep inside her cunt was my favorite place to be.

As soon as the words 'fuck me alpha' rolled off her tongue, I lost complete control, and I drove myself as deep inside her as I could get, and the feeling that washed over me as I did was so complete it brought tears to my eyes. The fact that I could find someone who enticed these feelings in me was amazing in and of itself, but the fact that she was my mate, the alpha's mate, and now a part of my pack was so unbelievably awesome I couldn't even put words to it.

As I drove myself into her over and over again, I thought about all the things I would do to her. There were so many things I wanted to do to her that I couldn't do to her even when she was only half vampire, but now that she was a wolf, oh god the things I would do to her, but first, I was going to make her scream. And I'm not talking her initial scream when I buried myself balls deep in her, I'm talking about begging me to stop screaming. Right now, however, I would give her what she wanted, which was an orgasm so intense it would make her toes curl.

God knows I can go all night, and so can she, and with an empty house, oh the things I'm going to do to her. But right now I wanted to concentrate on the pretty pussy that was surrounding my cock. As my focus directed back towards Bella, like it could really be anywhere else when we were together like this, I noticed she was digging her nails into my back, dragging them down. They cut into my back, sending a rippling sensation down my spine. Call me a masochist, but god dammit I loved when she did that!

Her legs were locked around my waist as I slammed into her repeatedly. "Fuck Jake, yes..just like that..fuck that pussy." She said as her nails bit into my back again. I loved it when she talked dirty, but fuck if she kept that up I'd cum in no time, and I wanted to prolong this. Yes we had all night, but I still wanted to take my sweet time with her.

I grunted as I lifted myself off the bed with one hand so I could look at her beautiful face as it twisted in ecstasy that only I could give her. She was gorgeous, her hair fanning in a halo around her head, curling just enough to frame her face. He face was flushed, and her eyes were shut tight, not in pain, but sheer bliss. Her lips were swollen and red mostly from me kissing her, but also from the way she kept chewing them, which drove me crazy.

I unhooked her legs from my waist, and she opened her eyes, looking at me in confusion, but I just grinned at her, a sign that told her she would like what I was about to do. I sat up on my haunches while I was still buried in her and placed her legs on my shoulders. I grabbed one of the pillows that she wasn't using and lifted her lower half so I could slide the pillow underneath her putting her at an angle. Once she was situated on the pillow I pulled out until just the tip of my dick was inside her.

She pouted at me, the most adorable pout I'd ever seen, and it took every ounce of my strength to not plunge back into her. "What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

I shrugged, grinning. "Just trying something different." I said as I moved just my tip in and out of her.

She wiggled her hips, lifting them off the bed. "Come on Jake..please?" She breathed.

I knew she was trying to get me to slam into her again, but I wasn't ready. "Ah ah ah..patience is a virtue." I said. As I used just the tip of my dick to tease her, I reached for her bundle of nerves, and pressed on it eliciting a hissing sound from her, and she bucked her hips off the bed. I switched paces as I twirled my finger around the outside of the bundle, and she groaned.

I knew she was getting irritated with me because she was desperately seeking a release. She didn't have to worry. I was going to give it to her, and then some. I flicked her clit a few times as I popped my head in and out of her, and as I kept flicking her clit her breathing became labored, more intense, and her eyes closed again. I knew I had her right where I wanted her. She was about to find out that a long drawn out release was better then just a wham bam kind of release.

Once the bed sheet gripping started I knew it was only a matter of seconds, so as I pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger I began slamming my cock as hard, fast, and deep into her as I could in rapid succession. Her eyes flew open as I hit her womb, and I was rewarded as she let out a blood curdling shriek after the first thrust followed by an inhumanely loud 'oh my god' after the second thrust, only to follow up with 'fuck jake..yes' after the final thrust.

After that final thrust her body began to shake, and her vaginal walls clenched around me like a vice grip. I tried to hold on for all I was worth, but I was in heaven as her pussy strangled my cock, bathing it in her juices, and I couldn't help but cum deep inside her as she milked me of everything I had. As I watched her cum, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she threw it back, her back arched up off the bed, her lips forming a silent O, and her toes literally did curl. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

I watched as her body went through after shocks, mini quakes, and as her back rested back against the bed and her hands released the bed sheets she looked at me with hooded eyes. "What the fuck was that? That was fucking incredible." She breathed. "Holy shit." She added as she scrubbed a hand over her face. I pulled out of her, still rock hard, collapsing down over her, using my forearms as a lever while I watched as her breathing went back to normal.

When her vision finally cleared enough that she could focus on me I grinned at her. "I take it you liked that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. My dick was coated in my answer.

She laughed at the shit eating grin on my face, hooked her arms around my neck, and brought me down to her face. She pressed her lips to mine, immediately thrusting her tongue into my mouth as she kissed me for all she worth. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I never knew orgasms could feel like that." She said after she came up for air.

I laughed at the drunken look on her face as I peppered her face with tiny kisses. "I'm no where near done with you Ms. Swan." I said as I kissed my way down her neck, smiling as I remembered using that exact phrase the first time we'd made love.

I peeked up at her to see her arch an eyeborw at me. "Is that so Mr. Black? And what else did you have in mind?" She asked me as I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth.

She moaned as I bit down on it gently. "That's for me to know, and you to find out soon enough." I said as I rolled her other nipple between my fingers as I looked up at her.

She smiled lazily. "Hmm that sounds nice, but right now nature is calling." She said as she tried to push me off her. She succeeded in moving me, a little bit, but she was still no match for my strength. When I wouldn't let her up she pouted at me like that would get her anywhere but back with her screaming with my cock in her.

I needed a drink anyway so I let her up. "I'm headed down to the kitchen for a drink, when I come back you better be in this bed because if I have to come and find you, there will be hell to pay." I said huskily.

She rose from the bed and headed for the door, sashaying her hips along the way, and I had to fight to keep from grabbing her around the waist and throwing her back down onto the bed and buring my achingly hard cock deep inside her. Before she exited the room she looked over her shoulder. "Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked as she winked at me.

I had to lift my jaw back up to where it was supposed to be, and by the time I did that she had already disappeared down the hallway. I rose from the bed, unable to do anything about my massive hard-on, but also didn't need to worry about it anyway since no one was here but us. I made it to the kitchen, all the while wondering where this sexy, sultry Bella had come from, and I wasn't complaining by any means, but I still wondered what had brought her out of her shell. It was nice that she was finally seeing herself as I saw her, as I always told her she was. The girl screamed sex appeal, and she was mine.

After I drained a glass of juice and set my cup in the sink I headed back to the bedroom. I had made it up to the top of the stairs, having a clear view of Bella's bed from here, but didn't see her. I grinned wickedly. "Oh so you want to play do you?" I shouted. I was absolutely thrilled with that prospect, and I hardened again at the mere thought. Maybe when I found her I'd just bend her over whatever surface I found her by and take her from behind. Oh ya, I liked that idea very much, and so did my friend down below who twitched in response.

I had walked further into Bella's bedroom, and peeked on the other side of the bed. No Bella. I wandered over to the closet and peeked in. No Bella. "Come out come out where ever you are." I taunted. I wandered back towards the window and looked out it. "You're only making this harder on yourself." I yelled as I stepped to the side.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that she caught me completely by surprise. I heard her at the last possible second, but I didn't have enough time to turn around before she caught my wrist and pinned it at my back, slamming me against the wall as she body checked me. "And what do you plan to do once you catch me?" She asked. I could feel her breath on my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine. "If you can catch me." She added.

I loved that she thought she could out-maneuver me, but she had to know by now, that even with her enhanced strength that she was no match for me. "You think you can stop me?" I asked grinning as I tried to turn towards her.

She sucked my earlobe into her mouth unleashing a gutteral growl from me as I got hard again. "I bet you a blow job I can." She said seductively.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? You really that confident with yourself?" I asked laughing.

She raised her own eyebrow at me as she slammed me back against the wall. "Try me." She taunted as she dashed out the door. I grinned wickedly as I tore off after her confident that I was going to get my blow job.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Bella POV**

I had finally come out of my depression a little bit, enough that I had finally gone to see my mom, and we had spent hours wrapped in each others arms, crying over our loss. I apologized to her for not coming to get Sarah sooner, and explained to her that I just couldn't handle it in the state that I had been in. She promised me she understood, wasn't mad, and didn't mind because she got to spend time with her grand daughter. I begged my mom to come back home with me, but she refused, saying she couldn't go back there now that Charlie was gone. She promised to stay put until the battle with the Volturi was over, but was having a hard time getting a hold of Phil to let him know she had taken an impromptu trip to visit me since she couldn't tell him the reason she had come.

I understood where my mom was coming from because I too was having a hard time living in the house without dad there, but I didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment. In the back of my mind I knew I could go to Jake's but I didn't want to rely on him so much. I wanted to try to get back on track myself so I took Sarah home, but as soon I stepped through the front door I was met with silence, and curled into a little ball as I cried on the couch as I clutched her to my chest.

I quickly realized I couldn't stay in this house any longer. Every where I turned I was bombarded with memories of Charlie, and I found myself doing the same things I used to do when he was still alive just out of habit. I'd wake early since I was the early bird, feed Sarah, brew the usual 8 cups of coffee because my dad would drink 6 of them himself, and make sure that I had his favorite breakfast prepared every morning before I'd realize that he wasn't coming downstairs to eat it. Most days I was so overwhelmed that all I would do was cry, but I had Sarah to take care of so I tried my hardest to pull myself together for her sake.

I felt like I'd never stop crying, and I was now crying at the drop of a hat. If dad's favorite song came on I'd stop what I was doing, paralyzed from a memory, and find myself curled into a ball crying. If I did the laundry and found something of his in it I'd end up crying. God forbid I watch the tv and a commercial for a Mariner game came on I'd end up a blubbering mess. I couldn't go in his room at all, and avoided it like the plague. I knew eventually I'd have to go in there to clean it out, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, especially alone. Today I had been cleaning out the fridge and freezer, and found a pound of fish from the last fishing trip he and Billy had gone on, and I felt the tears come as I realized that I'd never fry fish up for my father again. And it was on the kitchen floor, clutching a freezing pound of fish, crying my eyes out that Jake found me, Sarah screaming in the background.

 **Jake Pov**

I couldn't handle seeing Bella distraught anymore, and it wasn't healthy for her to be alone right now so despite her protests I moved her and Sarah into my house. I knew she couldn't grieve for her father and take care of Sarah herself, and I knew she was too proud to ask for help so I took the choice away from her. Truthfully she shouldn't have to do it herself because Sarah was our daughter, and I wanted us to be a family. I wanted to be able to take care of my family, and this was the perfect situation to start to do that.

The first few days were horrible since Bella did nothing but cry, but she still spent time with Sarah however it was limited as everything Sarah would do Bella would comment that Charlie would never get to see her do it, and that would start the tears. Having Sarah with me now, and doing the daily things with her was time consuming because before we had the Cullen's help, and I was quick to figure out how much time and energy it actually took to care for a baby, but Sarah was a happy baby. She was a little over a month old now, and smart as a whip. She knew just what to do to get attention, and to avoid taking a nap. She knew that when she cried someone would come running, and she milked that for all it was worth.

Today was no different as I was trying to put her down for a nap while Bella rested, and everytime I'd leave the room she'd start to cry. By the fifth time I'd rushed into the room to see her smiling I realized what she was doing. Sarah was using Rachel's room for the time being since she had moved in with Paul, which was actually convienent for us. Sarah refused to go down though. "Come on pretty girl. Don't you want to take a nap?" I cooed at her. She shook her head at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

I jumped as I heard dad's voice behind me. "She giving you trouble, son?" He asked chuckling.

I turned around to frown at him. "Yeah she doesn't seem to want to go to sleep." I said as I scratched my head warily.

Sarah was waving her arms in the air as she laid in the crib on her back. Every few seconds she'd put her fist in her mouth, making a sucking noise, and dad tilted his head to the side as he watched her. "I think she's hungry Jacob. She's trying to suck on her fist." Dad said pointedly.

I shook my head at my stupidity. "Of course. When did she eat last?" I asked dad.

He wheeled himself forward. "I think Bella fed her a few hours ago, before she laid down." Dad answered.

I nodded. "Watch her for a sec. I'll be right back." I said as I went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle from the warmer. As I walked back into the room with the bottle Sarah's face lit up, and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at my dad. "Do you want to feed her dad?" I asked.

He looked up at me smiling. "I'd love to son, thank you." He said. I put the bottle down on the nightstand and picked my wiggling child up and placed her in dad's arms. His face was glowing as he looked down at his grand daughter, and my heart warmed as she reached a chubby hand out to touch his face. I handed him the bottle once he got her situated in his arms and Sarah happily took the nipple and started sucking down the contents of the bottle. Since Bella was still lactating we took turns having her nurse and bottle feeding her, and Bella was pumping so she could get some relief, and so Sarah could still get the nutrients she needed from Bella's breast milk.

As I watched my father feed my daughter I still couldn't believe that this was happening. I was a father, and I had to pinch myself to remind myself that it was real. However unexpected all this was, I couldn't help but feel happy despite the loss of Charlie and Colin. The pack was feeling the loss of their fallen brother, and it took a while for us to get back on track ourselves since we all were taking turns trying to console Colin's mother and father as well as patrol. I was scheduled to run patrol with Leah tonight and had to go relieve Quil and Jared soon. As I tuned back in to the present I saw that Sarah was asleep in Dad's arms, her bottle hanging out of her mouth.

I smiled as I removed her from Dad's arms and laid her in the crib. "I've gotta run a patrol tonight dad, but I'll be back as soon as I can." I said as we left the room. I switched the light off, triggering the night light to come on.

Dad wheeled himself into the kitchen to warm dinner. "OK son, be careful." He said.

I smiled. "I will. I'm going to wake Bella." I said as I walked towards my room. I opened the door quietly and peeked into the bedroom to see that Bella was awake reading a book.

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey. How's it going?" She asked as she closed her book and sat on the bed next to her.

I saw the baby moniter on next to her. "How long have you been awake?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Long enough to listen to you and Billy figure out that Sarah was hungry." She said.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "You heard that huh?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head in embarassment.

She laid her hand on my arm. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of what the different cries and things mean. I didn't know right away either." She said.

I moved to sit beside her and put my arm around her. She snuggled into my side and laid her head on my shoulder. "You have to patrol tonight?" She asked as she picked lint off my shirt.

I nodded as I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Ya I have to relieve Jared and Quil. I'll be back in a couple hours." I said as I got up. I walked to the door, turning before I walked through it. "I love you Bells." I said.

She smiled as she picked her book up. "I love you to Jake. Thanks for being patient with me, I know I suck right now." She said.

I laughed at her phrase of choice. "No you don't." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "But I wouldn't mind if you did." I said smiling.

She laughed, an actual genuine laugh, as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you're nice to me." She joked.

I frowned in mock hurt. "I'm always nice to you." I said.

She thought about it. "Ya, you are. Ok maybe if you're good then." She said smiling. "I love you." She added.

I smiled. "I love you too, Bells. Sarah is taking a nap, dad fed her, and he's in the living room if you need him." I said before I left.

She smiled. "OK. Please be careful Jake." She said.

I nodded. "Always am." I said as I walked out the door.

I thought about the 180 we had taken over the past few weeks. Bella had obviously taken her dad's death really hard, as was to be expected, and she had fallen into a deep depression for a while that we were all afraid she wouldn't make it out of, but she had come a long way, but I knew we weren't out of the woods yet. The time would come when the will would be read and the decision would have to be made about Charlie's belongings, the house, and that was when I knew shit would hit the proverbial fan. I was proud of the strides she'd made so far, and the fact that she hadn't neglected Sarah for the most part, but I was worried that it would take longer than anything we've faced, or dealt with, for her to come out of this.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Carlisle POV**

I was pacing my study trying to figure out how things had gotten so far out of hand. I knew our coming here could possibly have led to the Quilete people changing, but I had no idea just how bad it all would get. I should have uprooted us as soon as Edward came home about Bella that day all those months ago, but something tells me that it wouldn't have mattered if I had, that he would have come back for her anyway. How could one girl cause us so much trouble?

Edward had been my first 'child', and now he was gone, and although I understood the reasoning behind it, it still hurt that he was gone. I knew Alice had foreseen Bella, and that was why she had pushed so hard to come back to Forks, but I wish I had headed Rose's warning even though Alice was just trying to help Edward out of his funk. Edward had been down for the last century or so, and we had tried everything we could think of to get him out of it. We enrolled him in various classes that he had expressed an interest in, he had gone through college 9 times, collecting different degrees, and had even gone through medical school with Rose and I.

We thought that when we had brought the first piano home for him that maybe that would do the trick, and for a time it had, more than anything else. He had spent everyday, all day, at the piano for months just composing and playing, and then just like everything else, the newness had worn off, and he was back to brooding. We had traveled to the most exquisite places, the most remote places, and nothing snapped him out of it, until he met Bella. When he met Bella he became alive again, and I was beyond thrilled. Even though Rose had expressed her disdain about it, Esme and I both ignored her. In retrospect I wish we had listened to her, especially when she had begun to inform me how his demanor had changed. But I couldn't deny how happy Edward was, and in turn how happy it made Esme to have her 'son' back, and so I did nothing.

When Alice had first told me about Edward's encounter with Bella in the school by the lockers I knew we had a problem. Even before his attack on her I knew he was getting obsessessed, and I had done everything I could to deter him away from her, but he was quite smitten, and I knew this would end badly. When Edward first told me of his attraction to Bella's blood, and I figured out she was his singer I had a sinking feeling that Edward would loose control, and as I dug further into the fact that he could not 'hear' Bella, and discovered she was in fact a shield, I admit I had my own goals in mind of wanting to study her. Not in an Aro sort of way, but I was intrigued, and wanted to learn more.

Edward had gone mad long ago from hearing all the voices in his head. Statistically speaking it's only so long before someone with Edward's ability would loose his mind, and drown in all the chaos, but the speed with which it happened in the end was unnerving. And to join forces with Victoria, and make a newborn army, I knew he was long gone to us, but I had hoped that we could have taken him and left. Once Bella became half vampire I admit I was too intrigued myself to leave. I needed to know more, and once the wolves were willing to let me study their blood, I was hooked. I had come across Ephraim's pack long ago, but they were set in their ways, and had not trusted us like Jacob's pack does, or did.

And once Bella became pregnant, Rose was hooked, as was Esme. Having a baby was something both of them had longed for, and once that was taken away by the unfortunate demise of Charlie, they both had sunk into a whirlwind depression. I had hoped that part of Alice's vision would have been able to have been avoided, but like us, a father's love and worry over a daughter had ultimately gotten him killed, and now Bella wanted nothing to do with us. I understood that as well, but I can't deny that it hurt as we had all come to love the pack, and Bella, as our own.

Emmett too was down since the wolves weren't around anymore since he had developed such a comroderie of sorts with them, and Alice was impossible to live with these days. Since Bella's outburst at her she had tried to 'see' anything she could to see if things would ever go back to the way they had been, but so far she had been able to see nothing. She was inconsoleable, and even Japer's calming abilities heeded nothing. I had hoped that when I had received Jacob's call to help Bella, that maybe things were looking up, but once Bella realized what was actually going on, the coldness from her returned, and I was told to leave rather harshly. I could see, however, that Jacob didn't exactly share her wrath, so I had hope, albeit a small piece of it, but it was there nonetheless.

A sudden knock on my office door broke me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said.

Alice poked her head in, giving me a dismal smile. "Carlisle, I've finally seen something." She said as she came in and shut the door behind her. Alice had been trying to see the Volturi for weeks, but had been unsuccessful, until now apparently. She had been worried because her original vision had them coming days apart from Victoria's army, but they had never showed, and then any glimpse of them had vanished completely.

I nodded to her to take a seat. "What have you seen?" I asked her warily.

She plopped down unceremoniously into the chair facing me, pulling her legs up to her chest, much like Bella does, and I wondered if she noticed she was doing it. "We have a week Carlisle, one week until the Volturi come. What are we going to do now that Bella, and the pack aren't speaking to us?" She asked quietly.

I ran a hand over my face. "I'll put a call into Jacob. Despite Bella's behavior I know he'll want to know this, and I'm sure that things will still go as planned." I said.

Alice was quiet. "Will things ever be back to normal?" She asked.

I knew what she was really asking was if Bella would ever talk to us again, and I truthfully didn't have an answer for her. "I'm not sure Alice, but Bella is going through a lot right now." I said.

Alice's eyes flashed. "Well so are we. We lost Edward." She said angrily.

I sighed. "Alice, we lost Edward a long time ago, but what he has done is unfortunate, and in response the right thing was done no matter how much it pains all of us." I said trying to reason with her.

Alice stood up and began pacing. "This is so unfair!" She cried. "Rosalie is beside herself over her grief of loosing Sarah, and I want my best friend back." She huffed.

Alice was impossible to deal with when she was like this. "Alice, Sarah wasn't Rosalie's, she is Bella and Jacob's baby, and Rose has to realize this." I said indignantly.

Another knock on the door sounded. "Yes." I said exacerbatedly.

The door opened and Emmett poked his head in this time. "I just wanted to let you know that the construction on the house is done." He said.

Alice's eyes bulged. "You still went ahead with that? Why?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed again. "Alice, it was a gift, and I mean to finish it, and give it to them." I said. I was quickly tiring of her. "Alice, go, Emmett and I have some things to discuss." I said as I dismissed her.

She got up with a huff. "Fine, but I still don't understand after everything she's done, why you're still doing this." She said.

I sat in my chair. "For the same reason you want Bella back, because I care about them." I said impatiently. "Look I understand that youre not happy with the outcome of all of this, but can you honestly condone what your brother did?" I asked.

She looked at me, but didn't answer. "They killed Edward Carlisle. They don't deserve any of the kindess you bestow upon them." She said angrily.

I pushed my chair away from my desk. "And what? Bella deserved what Edward did to her? Charlie deserved to die? Is that what you're saying, because if so then things are far worse then I feared. This is the outcome of your visions that were set into motion long ago. I will not have you bring this up again Alice, and that it final. Do you understand me?" I asked angrily.

She shook her head but said nothing as she brushed past Emmett who had come further into the room, and slammed the door shut behind her. "What's her problem?" Emmett asked as he took her seat.

I shook my head. "The same thing that's wrong with all of us, she misses them, but doesn't know how to deal with it." I said as I shuffled through some papers to find what I was looking for. Once I found them I studied it for a moment before addressing Emmett again. "Has all the furniture been moved in?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, the last of it is being moved in as we speak." He said.

I nodded. "Good, and the nursery?" I asked.

He leaned back in his chair. "That's what's being finished right now." He confirmed.

I nodded again. "How's Rosalie?" I asked.

He shrugged. "A pain in my ass." He said simply.

I couldn't help but smile. "So business as usual?" I said.

He laughed. "Yeah I guess you could say that." He said. He was quiet for a moment. "Do you think they'll ever come around again?" He asked.

I was tired of answering the same questions since I had no idea. "I'll tell you the same thing I just told Alice. I honestly have no idea. Bella's going through a lot, and I fear she blames us, and I unfortunatly don't know what that means, or where we really stand with her, or the pack, for that matter." I said. "However I do need to call a meeting with them since Alice has had another vision." I stopped for a moment as an idea formed in my head. "Infact, let me call them. Was there anything you needed to discuss?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head. "No." He said as he rose from the chair.

I nodded as I picked up the phone. "Please close the door on your way out." I said.

I dialed Jacob's number as Emmett shut the door. I impatiently tapped my foot while I waited for someone to pick up the Black's phone. After a few rings a tired voice came on the line. "Black residence." I recognized the voice to be Bella's.

I sighed as I hoped she wouldn't hang up on me. I decided I'd just state my business which would be the quickest way to get Jacob on the phone, and avoid being hung up on. "Bella, hello, Carlisle Cullen. Is Jacob around? Alice has had a vision about the Volturi." I said quickly.

I heard her suck in a breath, but I wasn't sure if it was because it was me on the phone, or the reason why I was calling. I deduced it was a mixture of both. I heard the irritation creep into her voice once she realized it was me. "No, Carlisle, Jake isn't here." She said curtly.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Well, is Billy there then?" I asked.

I heard rustling before another voice was on the line. "Hello?" I heard Billy say. So Bella really didn't want to talk to us. I couldn't help but feel dejected.

I tried to be as nice as possible. "Hello, Billy, Carlisle Cullen. Do you have a moment?" I asked politely.

I heard Billy sigh as well, so everyone was against us, how unfortunate. "What can I do for you Dr. Cullen?" Billy asked formally.

I was aware of the weariness in his voice, and I was sad to say that it cut me to the quick along with the formalities. I had hoped despite everything that we would have at least gotten past that, but now was not the time for such thoughts. "Yes well, I regret to inform you that I am calling as Alice has finally had a vision concerning the Volturi. I was hoping I would be able to speak to Jacob, but Bella has informed me that he is not at home. When do you expect him? I think we need to meet to go over things." I said.

Billy sighed into the phone. "Jake is out running patrol right now, but Bella has told me she will go let him know that you called. I'll have him call you as soon as he gets in." Billy said.

I nodded again, unsure why I was filled with such anxiety. "Yes, well thank you. I'll wait for his call. Goodbye." I said.

Billy grunted. "Yes. Bye." He said curtly as he hung up the phone.

I placed the phone back on it's cradle, and I had to admit that I was peturbed by the animosity we were receiving. I hadn't expected to come to like any of the wolves, or have such an attachment to Bella myself, and I found it difficult to swallow it all.

It was only a few minutes between the time I hung up with Billy that my phone rang again. I picked it up, not expecting Jacob to call back to soon. "Dr. Cullen." I said into the receiver.

I heard Jacob on the other end. "Carlisle? It's Jake. Bella said you called, and Alice had a vision. What's up?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile as Jacob called me Carlisle. At least he still held some sentiment, and I was oddly grateful. I cleared my throat at the unexpected emotion I felt. "Um yes, Jacob, thank you so much for returning my call. Yes, Alice has had another vision, and I feel it is of utmost importance that we all meet and discuss it." I reiterated.

I heard water running in the background. "Just name a time and place, and we'll be there." He said.

I smiled at his enthusiasm, and the warmth I felt at his reception. "My house, one hour." I said.

I could hear his smile. "You got it, we'll be there. See ya soon Carlisle." He said as he hung up.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy**

 **Jake POV**

Although lately there had been no vampire activity I still had the pack, minus Bella, runnning patrols on high alert just to make sure that we weren't caught unprepared. We were all antsy because no one had heard anything about the Volturi, and we had no idea what that meant, plus we were all still in mourning over the loss of Colin. Brady was taking it the hardest since the two of them had phased together, and he was having a hard time concentrating lately.

I was currently out running patrols with Leah, and she was unusually quiet, and that worried me since Leah was usually never quiet, but it was more than that really, she was closed off. I couldn't even glimpse anything into her head at all. "I'm fine Jake." She said irritated.

I skidded to a halt causing her to have to stop if she wanted to avoid running into me. "No, you're not Le, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her. I hadn't seen her this forlorn since her father died, and then it all clicked into place. Bella loosing her father must have drudged up all the memories of her loosing Harry. "Is that it, Le, you miss your dad?" I asked gently.

I wasn't prepared for the explosive response I got from her. "Well of course I fucking miss him, Einstein, but no, that's not what this is about." She snapped. I was taken aback by her harshness, and she hung her head. "I'm sorry Jake, I just don't know how to feel all these emotions, and I don't know what to do with them." She said sadly.

I approached her slowly. "So if it's not exactly about Harry, what's wrong, Le. Talk to me, I'm here. I know it seems like I haven't been lately, and I'm sorry, but I am still your friend." I said slowly.

I could feel her heart breaking as she unleashed all her emotions, and clipped memories of Bella pushed their way into my head. Ah, so that was it. "You miss Bella?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "I know she's going through a lot, but I wish she would let me in." She said sadly. Bella and Leah had gotten really close the past year, and the fact that Bella was shutting her best friend out was really hurting Leah.

I knew how she felt. "Trust me, it took a long time for her to let me in, and I really didn't think she would. Why don't you come by the house and see her?" I asked. Before she could respond, the person in question phased in, and Leah shut down again. I couldn't decifer what was going on in Bella's head. "Bells?" I asked.

She huffed. "Doc just called." She said in a clipped tone, and I didn't understand what had her so irritated. She replayed the phone call she had just received, and I finally understood, but before I could respond, Bella had phased out again.

I sighed. "Le, why don't you come home with me, and talk to Bella?" I asked.

Leah sighed. "She doesn't seem to be in a very receptive mood." Leah said.

I huffed. "She's just irritated cuz Carlisle called, but she's fine. You can come see Sarah too." I suggested, and that seemed to brighten her spirits.

She smiled. "I do miss the brat too." She said as she followed me to my house.

Sam and Embry phased in then. "Hey guys, all quiet on the homefront?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Ya, Bella just told us Carlisle called. Alice had a vision. I'm headed home to call him back. I'll keep you posted." I said.

Embry nodded. "Ok cool. See ya later." He said.

Leah and I made it to the treeline near my backyard where we phased back and dressed in separate areas, and appraoched the house together. When we got near the porch Leah stopped. "I don't think I can go in." She said.

I turned to her. "Why not Leah?" I asked.

She stood there fidgeting. "I've haven't really talked to her since the funeral, and even then we didn't say much. I tried to see her a few days after, and she just shut down. I'm worried she's mad at me." She admitted.

I sighed because I knew for a while she didn't just blame me, she blamed everyone for her father's death because no one was there to stop Edward from killing Charlie. I knew it was just the grief talking, and eventually she apologized to me for blaming me, but I knew how much it hurt for her to blame me. "Leah, the only thing I can say is talk to her. You know how she's feeling because you've been through this, but I'm sure she needs you just as much as you need her." I said.

Leah sniffed, and I knew she was holding back tears. "She never even called me, Jake. Aren't you supposed to call your best friend after something terrible happens, so they can be with you?" She asked, her voice waivering.

I laid my hand on her arms that were crossed over her chest. "Le, you know she loves you, and you know how it is when you loose someone you love. You don't always do what people think you're supposed to do. You just sort of do what you can to hold yourself together." I said gently as I wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye.

She sniffled as she used her shirt to wipe her eyes. "OK, quit making me cry. Let's go." She said as she punched me in the shoulder.

I smiled, put my arm around her, and walked towards the back door. As I opened it and walked through I saw Bella at the kitchen table with Sarah in her arms, and my dad reading the paper. Bella looked up as the back door opened, and smiled upon seeing the two of us. "Well look at what the cat dragged in." She said.

I smiled as Sarah squealed when she saw me. "Hey princess." I said as I scooped her out of Bella's arms, dropping a kiss on Bella's head. "Hey Bells, dad." I said as I made raspberries on my daughter's stomach causing her to squeal again. I'd never tire of hearing that sound.

Leah stayed in the doorway, her head down, shoulders tense, and I noticed Bella studing her. She got up from her chair suddenly, and taking a step towards her, she wrapped her arms around Leah. Leah's eyes widened in surprise, and for a second she stood there paralyzed until she brought her arms up around Bella and returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Le, I've just been so wrapped up in myself lately." She whispered.

I saw Leah smile tentatively. "It's ok, B, unfortunatly I know how you feel, but I'm here, please don't shut me out." She whispered back. And just like that, Bells and Le were back.

Leah came up behind me and plucked Sarah from my arms. The baby reached her hands out and squeezed Leah's nose earning a laugh from Leah, and a giggle from Sarah. "You've got a phone call to make, I'll take it from here." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table, craddling Sarah as she grabbed her bottle off the table. She then resumed feeding her while dad finished up his breakfast, and Bella made plates for Leah and I.

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number. I wrapped the phone cord around my hand while I waited for him to pick up the phone as I turned back and watched Leah feed Sarah. Sarah had spit out the contents of her mouth all over Leah who was now wiping it off of her face as she laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

After two rings I heard "Dr. Cullen" as he answered the phone.

I smiled as I heard his voice. Despite Bella's apparent disdain for him now, I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. I hated to admit it, but I actually missed the family, especially Rosey. "Hey Carlisle." I said. I noticed Bella's jaw tense as I called him by name. I ignored it. "Bella said you called, that Alice had a vision. What's up?" I asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, thank you for returning my call so promptly. Alice has had another vision of the Volturi, and I feel it's of utmost importance that we all meet to discuss it." He confirmed.

I stiffled a laugh as Leah stole a piece of bacon from my plate, thinking I didn't notice. She just shrugged when I widened my eyes at her, popping the bacon into her mouth. "Just name a time and place, and we'll be there." I said into the phone.

A beat of silence, and then. "My place, one hour." He said.

I smiled. "We'll be there. Thanks Carlisle." I said, again not missing Bella's look as I said his name. I hung up the phone still watching her. "What?" I asked innocently.

She smiled a tight lipped smile at me. "Nothing." She said in a clipped tone. "Come eat your breakfast before it gets cold, or Leah eats it all. Leah and I are going to wash Sarah off since she insists on wearing most of her breakfast." She said as she and Leah rose from the table.

They disappeared down the hallway as I sat down at the table. "What's with Bells?" I asked as I shoveled food into my mouth.

My dad set the paper down and took a sip of his coffee. "You know how she feels about them now. When he called earlier, she addressed him as Dr. Cullen, and just handed me the phone when he asked for me." He said. "I had to watch myself that I didn't call him by his name." He added.

I chewed the eggs in my mouth, stopping to take a gulp of the orange juice Bella had set out for me. As I swallowed I contemplated telling my dad how I really felt, but I was hesitant because I didn't want Bella to hear.

My dad seemed to understand my hesitation. "But you don't feel the same?" He asked. I shook my head no, and then shrugged as I put another forkful of eggs into my mouth.

A few minutes passed as Bella and Leah came out with Sarah in her stroller. "We're gonna take Sarah for a walk. We'll be back." She said as she stopped to kiss me lightly on the lips.

I swallowed. "Um, ok, but we have to be at Car" I stopped myself from saying his full name at the raise of Bella's eyebrows. I reprased. "At the Cullens in an hour to discuss the pixie's vision." I said.

She smiled although I saw her tense. "We'll be back sooner than that. We just want to get some fresh air, and catch up." She said as she kissed my dad on the cheek.

Dad smiled. "Have fun. Be careful." He said. They smiled as they closed the door behind them. Dad turned to me. "Ok, spill." He said.

I sighed as I pushed my now empty plate away from me as I put my head in my hands. "I don't know dad. I just don't feel the way that Bella does about the Cullens, none of us do. Even talking to Paul after time has passed he's even reluctant to take them out, and that's saying something. I mean, don't get me wrong, I understand where she's coming from, but I can't, in good consciousness, just take out the Cullen's like that. They've done so much for us, and Sarah wouldn't be here, along with Bella, if it weren't for Rose and Carlisle, like Sam said. And Carlisle saved Bella after James' attack, and all the training Jasper did with us that he didn't have to do for Victoria's army. And Esme and Rose have been amazing with Sarah as well." I said in a rush.

My dad was quiet. "I know how you feel son, and I think that Bella's just upset, and trying to find someone to blame for Charlie's death. She might get over this." He said.

I looked warily at him. "I don't know. After I found her last week, even with a few weeks passing, once she regained her senses, she kicked Carlisle out, without so much as a thank you to him for once again saving her." I sighed as I got up to get more O.J. "I don't know dad, I know it's not normal for wolves and vampires to get along, but this coven has shown us so much allegience that I feel wrong for plotting to take them out. I mean we're going over there in less than hour so that they can share what information they have just for us to use it against them later to take them out! That doesn't seem fair to me." I said as I rose from the table and paced the kitchen.

My dad looked at me, and looked down before looking up at me again, and I knew that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "You know, you are the Alpha, you could just issue a command, and the pack would have no choice but to follow it." He said quietly.

I knew what he was really saying was that Bella would have no choice but to follow it, but I couldn't issue a command on her. "You know I can't do that Dad." I said tersly. Doing it in bed was one thing, but not in day to day life. I'd have to find a way to get through to her, but how?


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy One**

 **Bella POV**

I couldn't help it but be short and formal when Carlisle called. I just didn't feel what I felt for them at one time, did I? I thought back to when I defended them against my mother's accusing words, which really was not that long ago. Right before my world caved in on me, and I watched Edward mercilessly snap my father's neck. But really was it their fault that my father was killed? I mean yes they had brought Edward here, and they were responsible for him, but they took that responsibility at every turn, even from the beginning when he interjected himself into my life. They tried to make it right. Besides Edward, the entire coven had done nothing but be nice to me, help me, save me, save Sarah, and help the pack when they needed it.

So why couldn't I let it go, and put things back the way they had been? Because I needed someone to blame, even though I had initially blamed Jake and the pack for not being there. I knew it wasn't their fault, they were disposing of the other vampires, and in truth, there were just too many of them, and not enough of us. So I blamed the Cullens, even though without them, most if not all of us wouldn't be here in the first place. I knew I was being irrational, and a part of me wanted to accept that initial response of kill all the vampires, but another part of me considered the Cullens friends, family even. We had all been through so much together, and yet, I couldn't help but feel anger at them.

I supposed this was normal after a loss of this magnitude, but I was tired of feeling this way. I was tired of feeling broken, and I desperately wanted to return to a normal life. A normal life, ha, what was normal? As I told my mom a month ago, we all got shafted. God has it really been a month since he died? Well yes, Sarah is a month and a half now. I swallowed as I heard Billy on the phone with Carlisle. I could hear every word said, and I glared at Billy as I knew he didn't feel the way I felt. I knew none of my pack did, and it hurt a little, but I knew that I wasn't the only one hurting. We had lost a pack member aside from my father, and we were still reeling from that. God, I was horrible to them all, even Billy. The only one I had spoken to so far was my mother, and I'm not even sure that went too well.

As Billy hung up the phone, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He put his arms around me too, but I could tell he was confused. "Bella?" He said softly.

I crouched in front of him, unable to meet his eyes from the shame I felt. "I'm sorry Billy, for the way I've been acting, and lashing out. I don't know how to get over this." I admitted.

When I finally met his eyes they were filled with so much compassion I almost cried right then. "Oh Bella. You really have nothing to apologize for. You lost your father, and it's normal for you to lash out. I just wish I could make your pain go away." He said.

I smiled at him. "I wish I could make your pain go away too. I know you miss him just as much as I do, if not more since you were more a part of his life before I came back." I said sadly.

Billy smiled. "Bella, even though you weren't here you were still a large part of Charlie's life. He never stopped talking about you. Just because you weren't here for a while doesn't mean I was a bigger part of his life than you were. He loved you more than anything in this world." He paused for a moment as he smiled to himself. "Except for maybe fishing." He added with a laugh.

I laughed. "Ya, he sure did love to fish didn't he?" I said sad that Billy would never get to do that again with him. "I miss him so much Billy." I said as my eyes filled with tears. I laid my head on his lap.

He stroked my back as I heard his voice catch. "I miss him too Bella, but I need you to know something dear." He said.

The seriousness in his voice made me look up at him. "What?" I asked.

He wiped his sleeve over his nose. "You did what you had to do, and you're father's death was not your fault. It wasn't the packs fault either, and you can yell and scream at me all you want, and even break all of my dishes." He continued smiling at me. I smiled sheepishly at him. "But it wasn't the Cullen's fault either. It was Edward's fault, plain and simple. There was nothing you could have done differently to change the outcome of what happened as much as it sucks to hear." He finished softly.

I took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that were now running down my cheeks. "I know that deep in my heart, and in the back of my brain, but I still feel as if I failed him." I said as I choked on a sob.

Billy nodded his head as he ran a hand through my hair. "I know you do sweetie, but if that's true, then I failed him too." He said.

I looked at him confused. "How did you fail him, that doesn't make any sense." I said.

He laughed. "That was the whole point of me saying it. You didn't fail him anymore than I did." He said. "I know it hurts now, but it'll get better. You'll never get over it, as you stated earlier, but the pain will become different, tolerable even. Talk to Leah, she's been through this." He said.

At the mention of Leah I paused. Oh my god! I had neglected her as well, and I felt horrible. I suddenly realized that I needed to apologize to her too, as well as Sam and Emily for what I said to them that night. "I will I need to apologize to her." I said. No sooner had the words come out of my mouth did Sarah start to cry. I smiled at the thought of my miracle baby. "The terror is up." I said laughing.

Billy smiled at the sound of his grand daughter, and I was suddenly thankful that my father had at least been able to spend the time with Sarah that he had. I also realized that I had someone who depended on me now, and I couldn't wallow in my misery no matter how much I wanted to. I needed to be ok, for Sarah at least.

As I walked back to Rachel's room to get Sarah I thought to myself, could I really forgive the Cullen's, even though I knew my blame was misplaced? This really wasn't their fault. I smiled as I entered the room and peeked into the crib to see my baby smiling up at me. She was so excited to see me that I felt a pang of guilt for the weeks I didn't even see her that mom had her. I needed to pull my head out of my ass. As I picked her up she fisted her hands in my hair. "Is my angel hungry?" I asked as I placed a kiss to her temple.

Ten minutes later I had breakfast prepared as Billy fed Sarah, and I had no sooner sat down at the table myself, and taken Sarah so Billy could eat, when the back door opened and Jake and Leah walked in. I smiled as I saw two of my favorite people. Jake immediately went to Sarah as she squealed in delight when she saw him.

He scooped her up out of my arms as he kissed my head. "Hey princess." He cooed at her, and I felt my heart warm watching him with her. He said a quick hello to me and Billy as he proceeded to blow raspberries on Sarah's stomach much to her delight.

I noticed Leah standing as far away from us as possible and realized that she had no idea what to do either. Before I could finish my thought I was out of my chair and approaching her. She didn't look up, and my heart broke. I stepped toward her and wrapped my arms around her. She froze, unsure what to do, and it killed me. We never had this tense of a relationship, even when she hated me, and I hated that I had done this to us. "I'm so sorry Le. I just haven't been myself lately." I whispered to her.

I smiled as I felt her arms wrap around me in return. "Sadly, I know how you feel, B, just don't shut me out. I'm here." She whispered back as she tried not to choke on her words.

I still needed to talk to her formally, but I felt better for now as she stole Sarah from Jake. "You have a call to make." She said as she grabbed the bottle from the table and finished feeding Sarah.

I half listened to Jake's call as I prepared plates for both him and Leah. I felt my jaw clench in anger as he addressed him by his name, and I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much. I felt better after my talk with Billy, but I guess it would just take time for me to get past it.

I set the plates on the table as I heard Jake say. "Name a time and place." to Carlisle.

I laughed as Sarah spit her milk all over Leah, and watched as Jake laughed as well. I took Sarah from Leah so she could eat, and propped Sarah on my shoulder so I could burp her.

As he was wrapping up his call Jake caught Leah stealing bacon from his plate, and narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged as she stuffed the whole piece in her mouth. He told Carlisle that we'd see him later, and as he hung up the phone he looked at me. "What?" He asked.

I hated this overwheling anger I had right now. "Nothing." I said as he sat down to eat.

With Leah done her food and Sarah a mess I stood with her in my arms. "Le and I are going to clean Sarah up since she insists on wearing more of her food than eating it." I said. Leah just looked at me, and I nodded my head so she got up from the table.

We headed to Rachel's room, and Leah looked at me confused. "I thought you said we were cleaning her." She said.

I got out the stroller dad had bought me, holding back the tears that threatened to come. "I want to go for a walk so we can talk." I said as I put Sarah in the stroller and buckled it.

She nodded her head as we headed back out to the front of the house. I stopped by the table so I could tell Jake. "Leah and I are going to go for walk." I said as I glanced at her.

Jake nodded. "Don't be too long, we have to go to Car" He stopped suddenly. "We have to go to the Cullen's in an hour to find out what the pixie saw." He said.

I nodded as I kissed him softly on the lips. "We'll be back way before then." I said as I moved to Billy to kiss his cheek.

Jake smiled at me as Billy said. "Be careful." I nodded and we left.

Once outside I felt like I could breathe a little better. We began to walk in silence as I made a right to head to the main road. "Where are we going?" Asked Leah.

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "To Sam and Emily's." I said.

Leah stopped in her tracks. "What? Why?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared at me.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy-Two**

 **Bella POV**

I sighed as I faced her. "Look Leah, I've realized that I have been a complete bitch lately, and that I need to apologize to some people, including you, Emily, and Sam, for what I said that night, and I don't want to say it three times, so I want to say it to all of you at the same time. But then I do want to talk to you alone after that. We won't stay long I promise." I said as I continued to walk. I turned back to her after I realized she wasn't next to me. "You coming or what?" I asked.

She grumbled as she caught up to me. "Like I have a choice." She mumbled.

We stayed in a semi-comfortable silence all the way to Sam and Emily's, but as we approached the house I began to get nervous. "I'm not sure I can do this afterall." I said wringing my hands as we stood at the end of the driveway.

Leah sighed. "Yes you can Bella. You're stronger then you give yourself credit for." She said.

I turned to her with worried eyes. "What if they don't forgive me?" I whispered.

Leah grabbed my shoulder. "If they don't they don't, but at least you did what you needed to do, what you should do, and that's what matters." She said.

I nodded as we began walking again. She was right. I could do this. After all I turned into a big hairy wolf and killed vampires for crying out loud; I could make some apologies. We made it to the front door, and I took a deep breath as I prepared to knock, but the door swung open before I could.

I was met with a stone-faced Sam. "What do you want Leah, and why is she here?" He asked angrily.

Leah held up her hands. "Hey it was her idea to come here, she dragged me here." She said in protest.

Sam turned his cold gaze to me. "What do you want Bella?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I swallowed, suddenly loosing the ability to find my voice. Sam was formidable at 6 foot 1 inches, and he was a mammoth of a person, and I looked up into his eyes, his angry, hurt eyes. Wait, hurt? There was my in! "I um wanted to apologize. Is Emily here? I wanted to talk to the three of you together." I said as I willed my voice not to crack.

I stood there staring at Sam, my eyes never wavering as Sam stood there staring at me, unmoving, until he finally dropped his arms, and relaxed his stance. He moved away from the door, but left it open.

I assumed that meant we could enter, but I looked to Leah for reassurance. She pushed past me and entered the house. "Are you gonna just stand there or what?" She asked impatiently.

I sighed as I moved into the house, manuvering the stroller up over the threshold. I shut the door behind me as Emily walked out of the back room. She wiped her hands on a towel as she waddled over to the couch to join Sam on it. Leah stood on the other side of the room. From where I was I could see all three of them.

I took a few steps further into the room and stopped. "So what's this all about Bella?" Sam asked in a clipped tone. Sarah whimpered at his tone of voice, and I saw him wince. I placed a hand on her and fished a toy out of my bag for her. She played happily with it.

I took a deep breath as I tried to figure out where to begin. "I know that I hurt you, all of you." Leah tried to object, and I held up my hand so I could continue. "Whether you're willing to admit it or not is besides the point, but in my grief, and anger, I said some things that I shouldn't have said, and that I had no right to say, and I am very truly sorry." I broke to take another breath. "I don't expect you all to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I was sorry, and that it was not my intention to even say what I said. I kind of was suffering from word vomit that day." I said as I gazed at the floor overcome with emotion.

I was surprised when Emily spoke first. "It's no secret that Sam and Leah have some lingering feelings, and I've seen their stolen glances for some time now, but I had no idea that others saw it too. As for what you said, as harsh as it was, it was all true. And I have felt out of place for a while now." She paused, and my heart broke for her as her words sunk in. "I don't know what to do now that this baby will be here in a few months time, but it is something that needs to be addressed, and now is as good a time as any." She smiled at me. "I don't hold any ill will towards you Bella, in fact I thank you for your apology, and I accept it." She said as her hands automatically went to her rounded belly.

Leah turned to face me. "You know what Bella, as much as I love you, I am really pissed at you for throwing us under the bus like that. And although I too accept your apology you need to know that what you said was really fucked up." She said as she glared at me.

I felt my eyes water, and willed the tears to stay put. This was not about me, and I didn't deserve to cry no matter what they said, but I could see how much I hurt them, and I couldn't stop myself. I felt my face crumple as I tried desperately to stop it, but I fell to my knees as a sob escaped me. "I'm so sorry Le. I didn't know what I was saying, and once I started I couldn't stop. I was so angry at my dad for running out of the house." I sobbed. "He couldn't understand me when I tried to tell him to go back inside." I sucked in a breath as I tried to get the rest of my words out. "I watched his neck get snapped. He was right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to help him. I was too far away. All I see when I close my eyes is his dead lifeless ones staring back at me." I wailed as I put my head in my hands.

Sarah began to cry, and Emily ran to her to comfort her as I felt strong warm arms encircle me. "It's not your fault Bella. You couldn't have saved him." Sam whispered to me.

I buried my head into his chest as I cried. "But isn't that why we're wolves? To be able to save people? The one time I really needed it to happen, I failed miserably." I sobbed brokenly.

He smoothed my hair from my face as he forced me to look up at him. I could see his eyes were sad, and watering as well. "Sometimes we can't save them, and we have to live with it. I'm so sorry it was Charlie. He didn't deserve to die that way, but the one responsible is gone. The rest of us made sure of it." He said gently. "I'm not ready to forgive you Bella, you need to know that, but I understand your in pain, and I get saying things during a trying time, things that you don't mean." He said.

I nodded as I tried to put myself back together. "I really am sorry Sam." I whispered.

He nodded. "I know Bella, I know, but it's too soon. If it helps any, I'm not as mad anymore." He said smiling.

I wiped my eyes. "What are you going to do?" I asked softly.

He shrugged. "I'm going to try to save my relationship with Emily. I love her, and we have a baby coming." He answered.

I nodded again. "But what about Leah?" I asked quietly.

His eyes glazed over. "I'll always love her, but it's over for us. Emily is my imprint, and as much as I still love Leah, my pull to Emily is stronger." He said.

I looked at Sam. "Don't hurt Emily. She loves you so much Sam." I said as I touched his cheek.

He smiled sadly at me. "I know, and now I have to find a way to convince her that I love her enough to stay." He said.

I wiped my eyes. "Be honest with her. Tell her what you just told me. She'll understand." I whispered as I tried to get up.

Sam got up first and helped me to my feet. "We're better Bella, you and I, but we're not quite there yet, but I appreciate your apology, and I know that you mean it." He said as he crossed the room to Emily.

Emily looked at me. "She's beautiful Bella." She said as she gazed down at Sarah in her arms.

I crossed to them. "Thank you, both of you. I have to get going." Suddenly I wasn't sure if Jake had told anyone yet about our meeting. "Carlisle called." I froze, waiting for the anger to build at his name, but it did't come.

Sam looked at me. "What happened?" He asked, alarm in his voice.

I looked down. "Alice had another vision, about the Volturi. We're supposed to meet." I glanced at the time on the oven. "In 20 minutes." I finished.

He nodded. "Head back to Jake's, both of you, and I'll let everyone know as I make my way there." He said.

I nodded as I glanced at them again. "I know Bella." Sam said smiling a bit, effectively stopping me from apologizing again.

Emily moved to hug me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you, for being such a good friend even though I'm a rotten one." I said as I took Sarah from her.

Emily laughed. "You're not a rotten friend, you can just be a bitch sometimes." She said smiling.

I laughed as I strapped Sarah in the stroller. I looked to Leah and she headed for the door. I stepped over the threshold, and we made the treck back to Jake's in silence. As we neared his house she stopped me. "I need to apologize to you." She said.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "What for?" I asked astonished.

She looked at me. "For not reaching out to you. I knew what you were going though as far as loosing your father, as well as him dying in front of you. Mine died in front of me too." She stopped as she got choked up. "And I remember when I lashed out you when I was in pain, and I kept doing it until you put me in my place that day at Jake's. I'm sorry Bella, for everything, and I thank god everyday that you and Jake are in my life. Without you two I would still be a bitter bitch." She laughed. "Now I'm just a bitch, but not so bitter anymore because I'm not alone." She said.

I looked at her. "I love you Leah. And I'm always here for you, even when it seems like I'm not." I said.

She smiled as she hugged me. "Same here." She whispered. Suddenly we heard a howl in the distance.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Jake POV**

I was doing the dishes when Sam howled. I dropped the dish I was rinsing back into the sink, grabbing the towel to dry my hands as dad wheeled into the kitchen. "What's going on?" He asked.

I shook my head as I frowned. "I don't know, but I'm going to go see." I said as I moved to the front door. It wasn't a howl for danger, but my heart still thumped wildly in my chest as I opened the front door to find Bella and Leah crying in my front yard. I rushed over to them. "What's wrong? What happened? Why is Sam howling?" I asked quickly as I glanced between the two sobbing girls.

Leah hurriedly wiped at her eyes to make it look like she hadn't been crying. "Um he's letting the guys know about the meeting at the Cullen's." She said nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes. "How does he know about the meeting? I haven't told anyone." I said as I saw figures walking in the distance.

Bella cleared her throat. "I told him." She said.

Um ok ya. "What do you mean you told him?" I asked suspiciously.

She swallowed. "Leah and I went to Sam and Emily's." She answered.

I nodded still really confused. "OK, why?" I asked.

Leah looked at me. "Why does it matter? She wanted to apologize to the three of us in one shot, and wasn't sure if you had told anyone, which you obviously hadn't." She said, her hands on her hips.

I nodded again. "Ok. How did it go?" I asked nervously. I knew what she needed to apologize to them for.

Bella looked at me. "We're all fine." She answered.

I felt like a damn bobble head doll. "So why are you two crying?" I asked slowly.

Leah scoffed at me. "I wasn't crying." She denied vehemently.

I rolled my eyes. "Le, your eyes are red, splotchy, and swollen, and you have tear stains on your cheeks. If you weren't crying you may want to go see a doctor because something's seriously wrong." I challenged her.

She rolled her eyes back at me. "Ok, fine I was crying. We got emotional, we're fine." She snapped.

At that moment Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady, Paul, Sam, and Seth strode up to the house. Quil's eyes bugged out of his head. "Woah, Leah, have you been crying?" He asked as Paul tried to hide his smile.

Sam rolled his eyes as Leah burst. "Fuck! Yes I've been crying. And you will be too in a minute if you don't shut the fuck up asshole!" She spat. "You too if you don't stop laughing Lahote." She said to Paul.

I held my hand up for silence. "OK, so yes, Carlisle called." I cringed after I realized I said his name, and glanced at Bella who shrugged sheepishly. Um ok. "Alice has had another vision and we're supposed to meet at their house now. Any questions?" I asked. No one spoke. "Ok, let's get going." I stopped realizing Bella had Sarah. "Um Bells, you sure you wanna bring Sarah?" I asked.

She looked at me. "You wanna leave her with your dad? I don't think that's fair, and lets face it we have no one else to leave her with." She said.

Seth spoke up. "What about my mom? Or your mom, who's at my house?" He suggested.

She smiled. "Ya I thought about that, but it's in the opposite direction, and we're wasting time as it is. Besides, we have a kid now Jake, we're not always going to have the option of a babysitter anyway." She pointed out.

I shrugged. "Case in point, lets go." I said as I fell into step with Bella and Sarah. "How are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess. Three apologies down, actually five including you and Billy, four to go." She said.

We made the walk in relative silence with the exception of Sarah sucking her bottle noisily. Before we knew it we were at the extravagant Cullen mansion. I knew they were all waiting inside for us, but I couldn't help but hesitate outside the big front door. "We ready for this?" I asked.

Paul scoffed. "No, but what choice do we have? We need to know what's happening." He said.

Seth piped up. "Plus you need this information for the Alpha meetings." He said.

I nodded. Kid had a valid point. I reached my hand up to knock, expecting the front door to just open, but when it didn't I knocked loudly three times, then stepped back.

A few seconds went by before the giant oak door was pulled open, and Carlisle was standing there. "Hello. Thank you all for coming. Won't you please come in?" He said as he stepped back. I took a deep breath and entered the house, followed one by one by the rest of my pack. Bella entered last with Sarah in her arms, the stroller sitting out front on the porch.

As Carlisle closed the big door it sounded with a reverberating click. It was deathly quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one said a word as everyone just stared at each other while the seconds ticked by. No one knew what to do since Bella's outburst at the funeral. That is until Emmett broke the silence. "Well, don't everyone speak all at once." He said with a big grin.

Laughter erupted on both sides as Embry and Quil stepped forward and gave Emmett a high five. I stepped forward and shook Carlisle's hand, and Paul and Jasper began talking battle strategies again. Seth sought out Esme who led him into the kitchen to see the big arrangment of food she had made for us. Leah took Sarah, and she and Rosalie began fussing over her much to Bella's chagrin. Brady and Sam hung back with Bella while Alice stood quietly in the corner.

Carlisle approached Bella cautiously. "Bella. How have you been feeling?" He asked.

Bella shrugged. "Ok I guess, except I can't stop crying." She said.

He smiled sympathetically. "That is to be expected between post partum and grieving. Are you able to eat, and keep it down?" He asked. She nodded, and he smiled wide. "Excellent." He said. His smile dropped, but he didn't move, and Bella looked nervously at the ground, then they both spoke at once.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." Bella said.

"Bella, I apologize." Carlisle said.

They both began to smile, and I could feel the tension disappear. Carlisle held his hand out indicating that he wanted Bella to sit. She followed him to the couch where everyone else found a place to sit.

Carlisle began to speak even though hushed whispers could be heard throughout the living room. "So as I'm sure you know Alice has had a vision of the Volturi. They are coming, in a weeks time." He said ominously. The quiet whispers became louder as everyone began to speak at once, but Carlisle held up his hand for silence. "Alice will tell you what she has seen." He said.

He took his place beside Esme who was in the doorway to the kitchen as Alice took center stage. "So I'm not sure who knows what, but my visions are not cemented until an actual decision is made, so they are subject to change at any time, but so far what I know is in a week Aro will be joining us here at the mansion along with Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix, Marcus, Casius, and more then 100 guards." She said.

Leah choked on the drink she was sipping. "A hundred guards?" She sputtered as she coughed.

Paul slammed his hand down in his lap. "How are we supposed to take on that many?" He said angrily.

Carlisle tried to placate him. "Don't worry Paul, we have the numbers, plus the other packs. We'll be fine." He said gently.

Paul shook his head. "I'm glad you're so calm about all of this, but excuse me for not having the same confidence that you do." He said.

Esme stepped forward. "It's ok to be scared Paul, no one will think less of you." She said softly.

Leah snickered as she shifted Sarah from one arm to the other. "No, but he might not live it down." She said as she smirked.

Alice rolled her eyes before she continued to talk. "Yes, well, be that as it may, there are a few more pressing issues at hand. As you all are aware there is tension running rampant that needs to be addressed before we go any further because we simply can not have it." She said looking pointedly at Bella. "Will you be able to work with us Bella?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and impatiently tapped her foot.

Rosalie rose from her perch on Emmett and approached Alice. "Alice, she's fine." She said in a clear warning tone.

Alice didn't even spare her sister a glance as she kept her eyes trained on Bella. "I'm glad you think so dear sister, but I was not asking you. I need to hear the words from Bella's lips." She said snidely.

I felt myself beginning to get upset at the way she was putting Bella on the spot, but I kept myself in check. The last thing we needed was more discord when the Volturi were so close, but I did lace my fingers with hers for support. Bella glanced at me and smiled. "Yes, Alice, I'm fine." She said quietly yet firmly.

Alice narrowed her eyes as she regarded the words Bella spoke. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound too sure." She said icily.

Bella narrowed her eyes right back at the black haired pixie. "I said I was fine Alice." She said a little louder. "Are you deaf?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Alice smirked menacingly at her. "No, I'm not deaf, I'm just merely making sure that after your little outburst at the funeral that you will be able to work with us." She said nonchalantly.

My anger was rising, and I couldn't understand why I was shaking so much, but then I realized that I was still holding Bella's hand, and it wasn't me shaking at all; it was her. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Bells, calm down." I said as I rubbed circles on her palm with my fingertips.

Bella wasn't listening though as she rose from her spot on the couch next to me. "My little outburst?" She asked quietly. Alice nodded her head, and Bella repeated the words again. "My little outburst?" She said again a little louder this time.

Alice threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Carlisle, I can't talk to her when she's like this." She said impatiently.

Carlisle stepped forward to try to diffuse the situation, but it was already too late. Bella had let go of my hand as she advanced towards Alice. "My little outburst was me grieving for my father at his funeral Alice." She said as she stopped right in front of her. "You're my so called best friend, I would think you would have at least had the decency to show a little compassion." She said as she raised her hand and slapped Alice across the face again.

There was complete silence in the room for the few seconds Alice's head snapped to the side, then her eyes went black, and all hell broke loose as Alice lunged for Bella. I lept off the couch at the same time Rose lunged for Alice, but she wasn't quick enough, and just missed grabbing her before Alice barrelled into Bella sending the two of them crashing into the glass table.

Leah ran from the room with Sarah screaming in her arms to protect her from the flying glass as Bella and Alice rolled around flipping each other until Alice landed on top of Bella and repeatedly punched her in the face. Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist and tried to haul her off of Bella, but in her rage she was not being moved. Esme was shouting at Carlisle to do something when a horrible ripping noise sounded throughout the house, and Bella phased right there in the living room underneath Alice.

The next thing we knew Alice was flying in the other direction as a blur of white and russet crossed the room after her growling loudly. Alice crashed into the front door, going through it with the momentum with which Bella had thrown her, Bella following outside. We were frozen for a few seconds until we heard the crash of metal and we all raced outside after them. I phased as soon as I hit the front porch. "Bella stop. Please." I said.

Bella had Alice cornered up in a tree as she viciously snapped her jaws at her trying to grab her leg to pull her back down. "I can't do that Jake." She said vehemently.

I shook my head. "Bells please don't make me alpha order you." I said.

Paul's voice invaded my mind. "Don't stop her Jake, that vamp needs to learn her place." He said snarling.

I growled at him. "God dammit Paul, we don't need this. What if the Cullen's won't help us now because of this?" I asked angrily.

Bella stopped, her focus on Alice lost as she turned to me. "Is that what you're worried about? Your precious leeches not helping us in this upcoming fight?" She asked as she stalked towards me.

Crap. "That wasn't what I meant Bells. I just meant that we don't need anymore of them to come after us, or you." I said.

Bella's distraction was just what Alice needed as she lept out of the tree, landing on Bella and flattening her to the ground. Alice looked around wildly, her eyes landing on Carlisle as she smiled wickedly. His sharp intake of breath could be heard throughout the group, and we all knew instinctively what was about to happen. Everyone rushed forward at the same time as Alice lowered her head to Bella. "Alice no!" Carlisle yelled, but it was too late. Her eyes flashed as she sunk her teeth into Bella's shoulder.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Bella POV**

I didn't want to be here, but I knew that we needed the Cullen's if we were going to defeat the Volturi, and that was the only thing keeping them alive. As I looked around the room at the group of vampires and werewolves I was sick to my stomach. We weren't supposed to be this close with these creatures, working side by side with them, but here we were, and the truth was I hated it; I hated them. I knew deep down that none of them had done anything wrong really, but it was going against everything I had to be in the same room with them. Yes I owed my life, and Sarah's, to Carlisle, Esme, and Rose, and yes Emmett and Jasper had been nothing but nice to us, but that didn't change the fact that my father was dead because of our association with them.

I was cordial with Carlisle because I didn't really have any ill will towards him other then what he was, but Alice was beginning to piss me off. I had had about all I could take of Alice Cullen's self rightousness, and I was so close to unleashing my fury on her it was hard for me to stay seated. As it was Jacob's hand was the only thing holding me back. As I sat there and listened to my once best friend speak my skin began to crawl, and I could no longer stand the sound of her voice. I finally understood what all the wolves had been talking about all this time, about their stench and the sound of their voice. Her scent was like a dead animal and her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Once she dismissed Paul's concern about the Volturi guard I felt my self control dwindle. My body began to vibrate, and I felt Jake's light squeeze as a signal for me to calm down, but I was beyond that now. When Alice directed her next question at me it was all I could do to not knock her fucking teeth down her throat. "Bella will you be able to work with us?" She asked me, her voice dripping in disdain.

Well the feeling was fucking mutual leech! "Yes, I'm fine." I answered her calmly but quietly.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure because you don't sound too sure?" She said.

I swallowed the harsh words I wanted to say. "I said I was fine, Alice." I said through gritted teeth, a little louder. "Are you deaf?" I asked snarkily. The shaking was out of control now, and Jake's touch, which usually calmed me down, wasn't helping as of now.

Alice cocked her head to the side as she silently stared at me, as if she was contemplating my question. She smiled sweetly. "No, I'm not deaf, I was just simply wondering if after your little outburst at the funeral if you would be able to work us." She said dismissively.

I felt the heat lick up my spine as the violent tremors racked my body. How dare this insolent little speck mock my father's funeral. It took every fiber of my being to not rip her fucking head from her shoulders. I fleetingly felt Jake stroking my hand, and dismissed him when he told me to calm down as I slowly rose from my spot on the couch. "My little outburst?" I asked quietly. Alice nodded her head boredly, and I willed my body to remain in human form even though my wolf was aching to get out. "My little outburst?" I said again a little louder. Everything was beginning to blur as I realized I was dangerously close to phasing inside the Cullen's mansion.

Alice threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Carlisle, I can't talk to her when she's like this." She said impatiently whining like a two year old as she folded her arms across her chest.

Carlisle stepped forward to try to diffuse the situation, but it was already too late. I hadn't even realized I had let go of Jake's hand before I was advancing towards Alice. "My little outburst was me grieving for my father at his funeral Alice." I said as I stopped right in front of her seeing nothing but red. "You're my so called best friend, I would think you would have at least had the decency to show a little compassion." I said as I raised my hand and slapped Alice across the face again.

There was complete silence in the room for the few seconds Alice's head snapped to the side, then her eyes went black, and all hell broke loose as several things happened at once. Everything happened in the blink of an eye, as if in slow motiom, but I think I saw Jake leap off the couch at the same time Rose lunged for Alice, but she wasn't quick enough, and just missed grabbing her before I could sidestep Alice as she barrelled into me sending the two of us crashing into the glass table.

Leah ran from the room with Sarah screaming in her arms to protect her from the flying glass as Alice and I rolled around flipping each other until Alice landed on top of me, repeatedly punched me in the face. Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist and tried to haul her off of me, but in her rage she was not being moved. Esme was shouting at Carlisle to do something when a horrible ripping noise sounded throughout the house, and I realized it was coming from me as I phased right there in the living room with Alice on top of me.

Alice's eyes went wide as she realized I had wolfed out, but her surprise was soon replaced by fear as I knashed my teeth at her face several times in an effort to get her off of me, but her movements were too quick for me to actually land a bite. I batted at her with my large paws as she grabbed fistfuls of fur and yanked aggressively. My eyes welled up as I restrained from howling in pain. As Jasper tried once more to lift her off me Alice leaned back to bat him away and I used that opening to my advantage. I managed to get my back legs underneath her body and kicked up and out as hard as I could sending her flying towards the front door. As she flew I flipped onto my feet and scrambled across the room after her growling loudly reaching her just as she crashed through the front door.

I landed on the front porch in a snarl just as she was picking herself up from the car she had crashed into. I lept off the porch at her as she scrambled up a nearby tree. Jake's voice suddenly popped into my head. "Bella stop. Please." He said.

I had Alice cornered up in the tree as I viciously snapped my jaws at her trying to grab her leg to pull her back down as she hissed at me. "I can't do that Jake." I said vehemently.

He shook his head. "Bells please don't make me alpha order you." He said quietly.

I felt my fur bristle at his words when Paul's voice invaded my mind. "Don't stop her Jake, that vamp needs to learn her place." He said snarling.

Jake growled at him. "God dammit Paul, we don't need this. What if the Cullen's won't help us now because of this?" He asked angrily.

At his words I stopped dead in my tracks, my focus on Alice lost as I turned to Jake. "Is that what you're worried about? Your precious leeches not helping us in this upcoming fight?" I asked as I stalked towards him. It was funny how the tables had turned. It felt like not too long ago I was the one trying to plead the Cullen's case, and Jake had been the one to tell me that they couldn't be trusted. And now here we were with Jake trying to protect them.

His eyes widened. "That wasn't what I meant Bells. I just meant that we need them to help us with the Volturi, plus we don't need anymore of them to come after us, or you." He said trying to backpeddle.

Jake distracting me was just what Alice needed as she lept out of the tree, landing on my back and flattening me to the ground. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, the breathe expelled from my body momentarily. Alice looked around wildly, her eyes landing on Carlisle as she smiled wickedly. His sharp intake of breath could be heard throughout the group, and we all knew instinctively what was about to happen. Everyone rushed forward at the same time as Alice lowered her head towards me. "Alice no!" Carlisle yelled, but it was too late. Her eyes flashed as she sunk her teeth into my shoulder, and I howled loudly as the pain of her teeth piercing my skin traveled through my body.

I closed my eyes in anticipation of the burning feeling I knew accompanied a vampire bite as my heart beat rapidly in my chest. After a few seconds Alice was finally ripped off me, and as Rosalie held her she thrashed wildly in her arms. "Let me go." Alice screamed frantically.

Emmett's baritone voice could be heard as he yelled at her. "Shut it Alice! Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one night?" He snapped as he backhanded her across the face, hard, knocking her unconscious. Everyone was shocked that he had done that, but if he hadn't one of the wolves would have done far worse, I knew that. I opened my eyes once I realized there was no burning sensation from her bite.

Suddenly strong arms craddled my head. "Bella?!" Jake screamed as he knelt next to me in his human form. "Carlisle help her." He yelled to the blonde vampire who was frozen in shock. _I'm ok!_ I realized, but I couldn't phase back to tell him that as Carlisle knelt next to me. I whined pitifully as he drew near, attempting to push him away with my paw, but I was too tired for it too make any real impact. I shook my massive head from side to side rapidly and let out a little high pitched yelp.

Suddenly Jasper spoke. "Carlisle wait." He said as he laid a hand on his father's shoulder. Carlisle looked up at him, confusion clear in his eyes. "I think she's ok." He said nodding towards me as I nodded my head.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Bella, are you ok?" He asked me softly. I whined again nodding my head yes. He frowned then. "Can you not phase back?" He asked as he placed a hand on one of my paws. I yiped at him and shook my head from side to side indicating no. I was too tired to phase back. Although Alice's bite hadn't had the fatal impact it was known to have on werewolves, it had drained all my energy as my body fought to burn the venom. "Unbelievable." He whispered as he trailed off into silence for a few moments.

Embry broke the silence. "Um can someone please tell the rest of us what the fuck is happening please?" He snapped.

Carlisle looked up at him. "Oh yes, sorry. Apparently Alice's bite isn't affecting Bella the way it should be, which yes is good, but is also puzzling." He mused as he absently stroked the fur on my paw which was lulling me to sleep. "I'm guessing that the venom that is already in her system from James has rendered any further venom completely useless in harming her. Although based on what I've gathered so far it does considerably drain her energy." He said. "Although this is all hypothisis since I can't actually communicate with her in this form." He added.

Jake cleared his throat. "I can phase back if you want, you know so I can communicate with her." He asked as he looked sadly at me. I didn't have enough strength to actually laugh, but inwardly I rolled my eyes at Jake. As much as I loved him he was so dense sometimes. Carlisle couldn't communicate with me, much less with Jake in wolf form so we'd be right back to square one.

Rose actually rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You're a nitwit." She said laughing slightly.

Jake narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Rose impatiently ran a hand through her hair. "He can't communicate with Bella in wolf form, but you want to phase and talk to him? Don't you see the flaw of logic in that plan oh mighty Alpha?" She asked sarcastically.

Jake stopped and thought about it for a minute before grinning sheepishly. "Oh, ya, you have a point." He said.

Emmett shifted the unconscious Alice in his arms. "I hate to say it, but it would be convienent if Edward were here." He said. Rose was swift to cuff him on the back of his head. "Ouch!" He said glaring at her. "I mean for obvious reasons, he could read Jake's mind." He said scowling.

Carlisle stood. "Be that as it may, it still doesn't help our current problem. Jake do you think you could bring Bella into the lab please?" He asked. I didn't hear his response as everything faded to black.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Five**

 **Alice POV**

I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't help it. It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside me, and I had gone crazy. I loved Bella at one time, and I had really thought she would become Edward's companion, that she would help bring him out of his funk, but now he was gone, and everything had turned to shit. I was not used to the anger that thrummed through my veins, I was usually a very happy being, but as of late I had been unable to control my disdain for Bella. I wasn't sure if it had been because of her allegience to Jacob, romantically, her metamorphasis into a wolf, or just the sheer fact that she had a hand in my sweet brother's demise.

I felt the void that was inside me at Edward's distruction, and I didn't know how to cope without him. Aside from Jasper, I was closest with Edward, and I had been with Edward in my life for a few decades. Truthfully it scared me a little, but I really had wished that my bite had killed Bella, then maybe Jacob and the pack would understand how it felt to loose one of their own. I hadn't even given pause to the fact that they already knew how it felt since their loss of Colin and Chief Swan.

I was a little put off at my own families treatment of me. I was currently being held 'prisoner' in my bedroom with Jasper guarding me. I knew it wasn't just because he was my mate, but also because he could keep me calm with his powers. I struggled uselessly at the chains that bound me to the wrought iron bedframe, and I silently cursed myself for the first time in my life at my fashion sense. Had I went with a wooden frame I could have broken out a long time ago, but I had fallen in love with this frame ages ago, and just had to have it. I looked over to where Jasper was sitting at the edge of the bed, as far away from me as he could it seemed.

I sighed, knowing I would have to play along if I were to ever get out of these chains. "Jas?" I called to him.

He didn't even move a muscle. "What is it Alice?" He asked without even turning towards me.

I frowned, it wasn't like him to ignore me like this. "What's wrong Jas?" I asked.

That got him to turn halfway towards me. "What's wrong?" He asked incrediously. "Were you not present for what happened back there?" He asked softly.

I huffed in irritation, anger coursing through me once again. "Come on Jas, are these chains really necessary?" I asked. "Unless of course you want to use them for different purposes. How bout it?" I asked seductively.

Jasper just shook his head as he got up off the bed and finally turned towards me fully. "Alice, this isn't a joke. What you did was bad, do you understand that?" He asked looking at me like I had grown another head.

I slammed myself back against the bedframe. "She started it Jas, you saw her slap me." I snapped.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "You baited and mocked her father's death. I'm sorry sweetie, but you had it coming." He said softly.

My eyes widened at his words. "I can't believe you're defending her!" I cried out.

Jasper hung his head. "Alice you bit her. You broke the treaty, do you not understand that?" He yelled gripping his hair so hard I feared he might yank it out.

I rolled my eyes. "The treaty only covers biting humans Jas, and Bella Swan is no longer human; she hasn't been for some time." I said indignantly.

A beat of silence passed before Jasper spoke again. "Do you even feel at all bad for what you did?" He asked.

My lip sneered at his question. "Bad?! Are you kidding me? Edward is gone because of her. How can you even ask me that?" I screamed.

Jasper sighed as he crossed to the door of our bedroom. "No, Alice, Edward is gone because of what he did to Bella." He looked at me sadly as he pulled the door open. "That is on no one but him. I'm sorry, he was my brother, and I did love him, but what he did to her was wrong in so many ways." He paused as his eyes flashed with pain. "He deserved what he got." He said as he crossed the threshold to leave the room, pausing before he closed the door he looked back at me. "I'm disappointed in you Alice, and I'm not sure I know who you are anymore." He said sadly as he shut the door softly behind him.

I grabbed a hold of the chains that held my wrists, and pulled with all my might as I struggled and thrashed on the bed. Broken screams tore from my throat as my eyes burned, and for the first time since I had become a vampire I wished I could cry as my cold dead heart broke silently in my chest. I vowed that she would pay for turning my Jasper against me, for taking Edward away, and for everything else that was to come. I cursed the day I ever laid eyes on Bella Swan in my vision, and I vowed that I would get revenge if it was the last thing I did, but I knew I would have to come up with another way to kill Bella since my venom did nothing. I would have to bide my time and wait, but first I had to manipulate my way out of these chains, and convince everyone that I was ok, that I was sorry for biting poor little Bella Swan. This would be the best act to date.

 **Jake POV**

Carlisle was pacing back and forth in the lab as we waited for the results of the blood test to complete, and he was making me dizzy in the process. The monitors in the background beeped steadily monitering Bella's heartbeat and blood pressure which were stable, but she had yet to regain consciousness, or phase back to her human form. We knew her body just needed to rest to refuel itself, but the waiting was driving me insane, and I longed to see her open her beautiful brown eyes. "Carlisle, please stop pacing, you're killing me." I said as I ran a tired hand through my already disheveled hair.

Carlisle abruptly stopped pacing as he held his face in his hands. "I just don't know what to do." He said absentmindedly.

I huffed. "We wait until the machine beeps, like every other time." I said.

He laughed, but the sound lacked its ususal musicality. "No, I was refering to Alice. I'm not sure what's come over her, why she has been acting this way, or even why she would bite Bella." He said destractedly as he closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "She's snapped Carlisle. Wasn't it you who told me that you found her in a mental hospital?" I asked pointedly.

His eyes shot open. "Of course." He said as he rushed to his filing cabinet and huriedly searched through folders until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah ha." He said as he slammed the cabinet shut with finality. He rushed back to his desk with the file in hand as he spread the papers across it. After a few minutes of perusing the papers he finally spoke. "Alice was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, only back then there was no name for it. Her parents put her in that place because of her 'visions', deeming her an abomination. It was only in the last 20 years or so that I was able to name her diagnosis." He trailed off as his mind raced. "It would seem that with everything that has happened, Edward's demise, and what not, that her mind has fragmented severly." He said as looked at me with a horrified expression.

I gulped as I did not like where this conversation was heading. "Ok, so what do we do about it?" I asked even though I already knew what had to be done.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know what you are thinking Jacob, and I know it needs to be done, but I must ask that you give me time to speak with her." He said. "Perhaps I could get through to her." He added.

I began to get angry. "You mean like how you tried with Edward?" I spat. "We know how well that worked, and he even brought reinforcements with him. No, Carlisle, I'm sorry, but not this time." I said shaking my head. "Ever since Bella met your family it's been one heart-break after another, and I refuse to put her through anymore." I said.

A throat cleared behind us, and we turned around to see a despondant Jasper in the doorway; Alice's screams from upstairs plainly and loudly heard. "As much as I hate to admit this, Jacob is right. Alice is not herself, and it's only getting worse as time passes. I've noticed it more and more over the years, but the past month has been the worst, and I fear if nothing is done it'll only get worse." He said sadly as an incessant banging began to sound from upstairs as well.

I knew this was hard for Jasper because he loved Alice like I loved Bella, and I knew that it took a lot for the soldier in front of me to voice is thoughts. I could see him wince every time Alice screamed, and for the first time in my life I actaully felt bad for a bloodsucker. "For what it's worth Jasper, I am sorry it has to come to this, but I know you understand what it's like to protect your loved one. If it isn't done, she could go rogue, and you know what that means." I said softly.

He nodded his head. "I know, and truthfully I'm a little surprised it hasn't happened yet, and I want to avoid it at all costs." He said as he dropped into the chair nearest him. "I honestly don't even recognize the girl I fell in love with anymore." He said as he rested in head in his hands.

I felt my throat constrict as his pain washed over him, and I knew that if he could cry he would be. I found myself walking over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder in silent support. "If it's any consolation, we'll make it quick, and we don't have to do it here." I said looking at Carlisle. Dammit if these damn vampires were growing on me. I didn't want to destroy them after the Volturi fight, but Bella wouldn't have it any other way, I only hoped I could maybe talk her out of it, but I knew at least she wouldn't stop until Alice was destroyed.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy-Six**

 **Bella POV**

The insessant pounding in my head was what woke me first, that and the intense heat I felt throughout my body was overpowering. Then I heard the soft beeps of the machine I was hooked up to. "Dammit, I'm getting tired of waking up in this room." I muttered as I looked around me only to smile at the sight of Jacob curled around me, which would explain the heat I had felt. I took a few moments to watch the peacefullness that surrounded my Jacob as he slept. It was rare for him to sleep lately with everything that had been going on, and I didn't want to wake him just yet, but my bladder had other opinions.

I softly ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to shift slightly. "Mmm. Bells." He mumbled as he tightened his arms around my hips. His head dug into my stomach, putting pressure on my very full bladder, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

I traced a finger over the contours of his face, first his eyes, then his nose, then those full pouty lips that I loved to kiss and nip so much. I trailed my finger to his ear where I tickled the inside lightly. He batted at his ear, and I muffled a giggle as he let out a soft snore. "Jake?" I said softly, but he didn't respond. I poked at his cheek, no response. "Jaaakkkkeeee?!" I sing songed a little louder as I shook him slightly. No response. I tugged at his hair harder then I meant to, but still got nothing from him. "Damn, you must be exhausted." I said laughing slightly.

Finally I raised my hand slightly over his head, pausing for a moment, contemplating on whether I should do this or not, then grinned as I brought my hand down harder then normal onto his cheek. As my hand connected with his face in a resounding slap, Jacob startled awake, sitting up faster then he should have, and because of the position he had been laying in fell right off the table with a loud thud onto the floor. I peaked over the edge to see him rubbing the side of his face as he looked around in confusion. I grinned, unable to help it I burst into loud giggles. "Oh good, you're awake." I said between laughs as he glared up at me.

He sighed as he got up off the floor. "Very funny Bells. Not that I'm not glad to see you're awake, but what the hell was that for?" He asked as he sat in the chair near the bed.

I shrugged. "You were half on top of me." I said.

He grinned. "You usually never complain when that happens." He said smiling.

I smiled. "This is true, yes, but I have to pee, and you wouldn't wake up." I said nonchalantly.

He raised his brows at me. "And you couldnt have just asked nicely?" He said.

I laughed. "I tried, but you didn't respond." I said laughing at the memory of him flailing as he fell off the table. The guys were going to love that image the next time I phased. My bladder was seriously ready to explode so I swung my legs over the side of the table as Jake rushed to help me. I swatted his hands away. "I got it, I'm not a fragile human anymore remember, I think I can manage to pee on my own." I said irritatedly. He froze with a hurt look on his face, and I suddenly felt very guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of always being the one that's getting hurt. It's really annoying." I said as I allowed him to help me to the bathroom.

I took that time to myself to reflect on everything that had happened. My dad was dead, and he was never coming back. I still couldn't wrap my head around that, and I felt my throat constrict as I was overcome with emotion. Swallowing the tears that threatened to spill I thought about why I had been in this room to begin with. Alice fucking Cullen had bitten me, and she was going to pay if it was the last thing I ever did. I emptied my bladder, washed my hands, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Damn, you look like shit Bella." I mused outloud to myself. I splashed some cold water on my face, but it did nothing to help the haggard look I was now sporting. Why did that only work on tv and in the movies? I took a deep breath and opened the door of the bathroom to find Jake anxiously waiting for me.

As I emerged Carlisle came into the room. "Oh good, you're awake Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked as he led me back to the table, checking me over.

I grumbled. "I'm fine. I'm not a fragile human anymore remember." I repeated my earlier statement and felt like a broken record.

He chuckled as he got his stethoscope. "Of course I remember Bella, but you were just bitten by a vampire, so humor me." He said as a wave of anger washed over me. He pressed the cold circular object to my chest so he could listen to my heart beat. After a few moments he removed the stethoscope from my chest and moved it around to my back. "Take a deep breath for me." He said, and I did. "And another." I did as he asked. "And one more." He instructed.

I slid off the table exasperated. "For the love of all that is holy, I'm fine Carlisle." I snapped.

Jake looked at Carlisle apologetically. "She's a little testy." He remarked.

Carlisle smiled. "I can see that, but the good news is that she's fine. All her vitals are normal and her heart beat is normal as well. But there is something I wanted to show you from the blood I drew while you were unconscious Bella." He said as he moved to the microscope.

I rolled my eyes as I followed him, Jake trailing behind. "Can't all this wait Carlisle, I'm starving." I complained.

Carlisle turned towards me. "Esme is making food, and it still has 15 minutes or so until it's ready, but let me show you this." He said as he motioned for me to look into the contraption.

I leaned over the table, resting my hands on the table on either side of the machine, and put my eye up to the little circle. I had always hated these things in Biology class. When my vision adjusted to the little slide I saw a bunch of little squirmy things on it. I looked up at Carlisle expectantly. "You do know that I have no idea what the hell I'm looking at right?" I asked him as I put my hands on my hips.

Carlisle wasn't even fazed. "Yes, I'm aware." He answered as he leaned over the scope and peered into the lens. "What you're looking at is a sample of your blood I took while you were unconscious after Alice bit you." He said as he straightened up. "And from what I can see Alice's venom has completely cancelled out the left over venom from James." He finished.

Jacob broke the silence. "So, that means what exactly?" He asked looked at Carlisle exacerbatedly.

Carlisle sighed unnecessarily. "From what I can tell the vampire venom in your blood has disappeared leaving you with only the wolf blood running through your veins. Now whether the abilities you have gained will remain only time will tell, but I imagine that you wouldn't even notice if they did leave since they are basically the same traits as the wolf, sans the speed." He said.

I swallowed nervously. "So, is this a good thing?" I asked softly.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "There's no need to worry Bella, it should not affect you too greatly." He answered.

Just then Esme stuck her head into the room. "Food is ready." She said smiling.

Jacob smiled wide. "Oh music to my ears." He said as he grabbed my hand. "Come on Bells, let's go eat." He said as he pulled me towards the staircase. I was silent as I followed him up the stairs as my mind turned over the news of what Carlisle had just told me. So I was now only wolf, no vampire venom to speak of. Was I ok with this? Of course I was! So why did it leave me with a sense of emptiness?

As we entered the kitchen I was amazed to see the spread Esme had made, but she was no where to be seen, in fact, it was unusually quiet in the house. Plates and cassarolle dishes were on almost every surface; Rosemary chicken, mac n cheese, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and a peach cobler for dessert. My stomach growled in response to the different smells of the food. Damn, what time was it? I glanced around the kitchen until I found the clock on the oven. It read 7:30pm. I frowned in puzzlement. 7:30pm? That couldn't be right, last I checked a clock it had been after 6:30pm when my fight with Alice had started, and it had lasted at least 45 minutes with our combined strengths. "Jacob?" I said.

He looked up from the piece of chicken he had stuffed into his mouth. "Hmm?" He muffled around the food.

I leaned against the counter top as I tore into a piece of chicken. "I was only out for 15 minutes?" I asked suspiciously as I popped the piece into my mouth. God it was so good. He looked away from me, down at his plate, and didn't answer me. "Jacob!" I repeated a bit louder as I chewed. "How long was I out? What day is it?" I asked again.

He swallowed his mouthful of food. "It's Saturday. You were out for 2 days, Bells." He answered softly.

My jaw dropped open in surprise, and I nearly choked on the piece of chicken I was swallowing. "Two days?! Are you kidding me? How come no one said that? Where's Sarah? Where is everyone?" I asked. Again he was shut up like Fort knox. "Carlisle?!" I yelled.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven**

 **Bella POV**

Jacob rose from his seat and rushed to my side. "Bells, it's ok, your body just needed to heal. Everyone's fine, including Sarah, she's with my dad and Sue." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms, but I didn't want to be touched at that moment. I broke out of his semi embrace and moved to the fridge and halfheartedly rummaged around in it even though I knew there was nothing in it I needed. When he spoke again I could hear the hurt in his voice. "That's the second time you've stopped me from touching you. What's going to inside that pretty little head of yours?" He asked gently.

I felt my shoulders deflate. "Nothing's wrong, I just don't need you pawing at me every five seconds." I said a bit harsher then I intended.

I didn't need to be facing him to see the hurt and anger I knew was there; I could hear it in his voice. "Well excuse the fuck out of me for being worried that my mate was bitten by a fucking vampire. You know, Bella, sometimes you can be so infuriating, and so god damned selfish." He spat.

I whirled to face him, my own anger rising to the surface. "Selfish?! Are you fucking kidding me?" I said vehemently. "Who the hell are you to call me selfish?" I asked angrily.

His arms flew up in the air as he closed the distance between us once again. "I am your alpha for one, but your mate for another, and yes, I called you selfish because you were bitten by a vampire, and yes even though nothing remotely bad happened to you you have no idea how scared I was, how scared all of us were. At the time we didn't know nothing would happen, just that as a wolf if bitten by a vampire we die! So excuse me for even caring because I love you!?" He screamed out of breath.

We stood there toe to toe, his chest rising and falling rapidly because of the outburst he had just had, and my heart jackhammering in my chest because of the adrenaline I was feeling at facing and escaping certain death, yet again. Before we knew what was happening we were a tangeled mess of limbs and lips as I all but jumped into his arms as they wrapped securely around my waist. When our lips met is was like fireworks shooting off in the background, and the jolt I felt from the full body contact was like nothing I had ever felt before. We were like wild animals all frenzied after realizing I really could have died, again. We broke apart soley for the reason of oxygen, and as we stared into each others eyes, we both burst out laughing.

I pressed my forehead against his chest since, even with my growth spurt since going wolf, he still towered over me. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt his breath on my head as he kissed the crown. "I'm sorry I called you selfish." He said softly.

I looked up at him shaking my head. "No, you're right, I am, and I never saw it before. I only look at it from my point of view. I never stop to consider how it makes everyone else feel." I stopped and swallowed painfully. "Even loosing Charlie. I know I'm not the only one who lost him, just like you're not the only one who lost Colin. But I forget I'm not the only one dealing with all of this. All of us are, and I have no right to assume that it hits me the hardest." I said as a tear escaped my eyes.

Jake gently brushed it away. "Maybe loosing your dad did hit you the hardest." He said smiling sadly.

I shook my head again. "No, you've known him your whole life, he was like a second dad to you, and Billy, he was his best friend." I suddenly felt like a royal ass. "Oh god, I owe everyone an apology." I said horrified at my own behavior.

Jake's chest began to shake and rumble and I realized he was laughing. "We'll just chalk it up to pmsing or grieving or whatever and call it a day. We all know you're sorry, and everyone deals with this in their own way. You don't owe any of us anything." He said. "Now can we please eat, my stomach is going to eat itself soon." He asked giving me those puppy dog eyes.

I swatted him as he turned to go back to his plate. "Thanks asshole, and just FYI, pmsing has to do with your period dumbass." I said as I brought my plate over to the chair next to him once I finished filling it. We ate in a comfortable silence for several minutes before the real reason for my anxiety forced its way to the surface. "If I've been out for 2 days then that means that we only have 5 days until the Volturi show their faces. And what do we do about Alice? Where is she anyway?" I asked.

Jake swallowed the mac n cheese he'd shoveled into his mouth before answering me." She's chained upstairs in their bedroom. Jasper's been babysitting her." He trailed off quietly after the last few words.

I turned towards him. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

He gulped down half his drink. "While you were out we talked to him, Carlisle and me, and he said he knew what had to be done, and I told him I would do it." He said softly.

I rested my hand on his arm. I knew how much he hated being Alpha, but I knew how much he hated taking lives more, especially if they were allies, or supposed to be, but I knew this needed to be done. If things with Edward had gone so terribly wrong, there was no telling how far Alice would go knowing how unstable she had been in her past and so clearly was now. "I'll do it if you want." I said.

He chuckled. "How would that look to the pack if my girl did the dirty work for me." He said.

I laughed at the mental picture of the guys dogging him forever. "Ya I guess that would be sorta bad." I said.

He smiled at me. "Kinda like I'm sorta beautiful?" He said teasingly as he brought up my words from so long ago.

This time I did full on punch him. "Ass." I said as I resumed eating.

He rubbed his arm where I punched him. "Damn, Quil wasn't lying, you do pack a mean punch." He said pouting.

I smiled as I kissed his bottom lip as he pouted, sucking it into my mouth. "Walk it off." I said smiling.

 **Jake POV**

After we finished eating the pack and the Cullens, sans Alice, were gathered in the living room again going over the final plans before the Volturi's imminent arrival.

Jasper had the floor. "So we're going to train for the next few days like we did for Victoria and the newborn army, only we need to step it up a few notches. The Volturi are no newborn army, and we're going to have to give it all we have in order to defeat them." He said as he paced back and forth in front of us. "Everyone remembers what I told you, about their powers?" He asked warily.

The nervous energy in the room was palpable as everyone silently nodded. "God this feels like such deja vu." Embry said.

Quil grumbled his annoyance. "We still haven't figured out how we're going to defeat this formidable army." He said as he picked at a loose fiber on the expensive pursian rug he was sitting on.

No one was outright saying it, but we were all terrified of what was about to happen. Any sane person would be, and Bella's words days before were ringing in our ears. A lot of us were not going to survive this battle, and there had already been too much loss as it was.

Emmett was sitting on a chair, Rose perched on his lap. "According to Carlisle our allies will be formidable in and of itself, so as far as numbers are concerned I wouldn't really be worried." She said.

All heads turned towards Carlisle. "She's right. We've now got 50 to 60 vampires coming to our aid since I pilled a few more favors; plus our 5 and your pack, plus the other 4 packs. When will they arrive Jacob?" He asked me. I had no idea, and didn't even have a chance to answer him before a loud knock sounded at the door.

Everyone looked at eachother as I locked eyes with Carlisle. "Are you expecting anyone?" I asked, mildly alarmed.

Carlisle shook his head as Leah's eyes widened. "Oh shit?" She exclaimed as she smacked her palm against her forehead. I looked at her questioningly. "I forgot to tell you that Emily texted me earlier. That should be Joel and the other 3 Alphas." She said sheepishly.

Embry scoffed. "Well thanks for the heads up, Leah." He said.

Leah glared at him. "Shut up, Call." She snapped.

Quil threw his hands up. "Can't we all just get along?" He shouted.

I shook my head. "SHUT UP, QUIL!" Everyone yelled in unison. I saw Bella roll her eyes as she tried to hide her smirk.

As much as we had grown together I knew everyone was on pins and needles, and we were all at eachothers throats. "Does everything have to be a fucking argument. Shut up, everyone." I snapped as I watched Carlisle cross the spacious living room to reach the door.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse has been on hiatus. I'm not really feeling the love people. Do you like it? Hate it? Is it going too slow? I hate stories where there's no time in between things happening so I'm trying to be realistic. Is it working? Many of you have expressed the want for the Volturi fight, and I promise you that we are only a few chapters away from it, so bare with me. I'm sorry if you feel like this is dragging, but it is necessary for where I want this story to go. So please, give me some feedback. Thanks to all so far who have done so, and happy reading.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight**

 **Renee POV**

I really had no idea how to cope with all that had happened so far. I still couldn't believe that Charlie was gone, and I didn't know what to do. If I was honest with myself my attitude at the Cullen's mansion was a massive front that I put on when I felt backed into a corner. Despite what everyone saw, and believe, I really am not that selfish, but I had no idea what to think when my ex-husband showed up at my door unexpectedly at 2am. So I did what I always did when I felt I couldn't handle things, I lashed out.

Even though I was the one that left Charlie, I really hadn't wanted to leave him, just Forks, but he refused, so I did what I had to, as much as it pained me, and I left Charlie, bringing Bella with me. Being back here now, amongst everyone I had left, I knew I had made the wrong decision, and now I would never be able to tell Charlie that I still loved him, even after all this time. I missed Charlie when I left, and realized I couldn't raise Bella on my own. I went through a slew of men while trying to find the right one to help me provide for her, but my choice in men, sans Charlie, was terrible, and I suffered extensive abuse from a few of them. Even Phil was controlling and manipulative. Perhaps that was why I in turn took it out on Bella. It was all I had known for the last couple of years, and I hadn't had any way of dealing with my anger other then how I was shown.

It was no excuse, I knew that, and I always felt horrible afterward, but I didn't know how to show emotions properly, and that was why I was now in the position I was in now. It had taken a lot of effort for me to admit that I was wrong, not because I didn't know I was, but because I knew that it would take a lot of effort for Bella to put behind her what I had done to her. I knew deep down that she would never really forgive me because what I had done to her was unforgivable, and truth be told, I was having a hard time forgiving myself for the way I treated her.

My inner thoughts were interrupted by Sue Clearwater as she sat on the coffee table across from the couch I was currently perched on. It took me a second to realize she had a cup of tea in her hands. "I thought you could use this." She said as a sad smile crossed her lips.

I accepted the cup with shaky hands. "Thanks." I said as I took a small sip of the chamomille tea.

She placed a hand gently on my knee. "Are you ok?" She asked.

I felt the tightness in my chest as a sob escaped my lips, and I nearly dropped the tea I was holding. Sue took the cup from my hands and placed it on the table next to her before she grasped my hands. "I know what happened at the Cullen's." She said, and I knew what she meant. "We have no secrets from one another here on the Res." She said.

I hung my head as the familiar sadness that was my life overwhelmed me. "I wish I could take it all back, Sue. I was horrible, and I don't know what to do." I admitted as I gripped the other woman's hands tightly. "She's never going to forgive me, and I can't say that I blame her, but I didn't do it because I don't love her. I love her more then anything in this world, but I didn't know how to be a mother, or a human being for that matter. I was in so many abusive relationships that it became second nature for me to do the same things to her." I said brokenly.

Sue yanked her hands from mine, and a tissue was thrust in my face. "Wipe your nose." Sue said harshly. "I don't want to hear any of your pity party, Renee." She said angrily. "I understand that you feel horrible, but how do you think that girl felt her entire life continuing to hear the harsh words you spat at her." She snapped.

I wiped my eyes, knowing I was not going to get any sympathy from the woman in front of me. I knew I didn't deserve it anyway. "You're right! All I can do now is try to repair the damage I've done. Bella is going to need me now more then ever now that Charlie is gone." I said resolutely.

Anger flashed in Sue's eyes, and for a moment I was afraid of her. "Bella doesn't need you Renee. She has Jacob, and all of us, her real family." She said vehemently.

I felt my anger rise at the venomous things Sue was saying. "I'm her mother Sue. How do you know what my daughter needs?" I asked angrily.

Sue closed the gap between us until I could feel her breathe on my face. "Let's get something straight right now. Just because you gave birth doesn't make you a mother any more then a man shooting sperm into a woman makes him a father." She said in an even, but biting voice. "Now I never liked you Renee, but Sarah Black did, so I put up with your whinning ass for a lot of years, for her, and I see that my assumptions were right. Now if you want to try to get Bella to forgive you, that's all fine and dandy, and frankly you should grovel until the day you die, but don't for one minute think that you're going to weasel your way back into that girl's life just because she lost her only real parent. She would have been better off if you had just left her with Charlie instead of subjecting her to the likes of you." She spat.

And with that Sue rose from the table. I didn't even bother to turn and face her as her voice rang out again. "And for the record, the only reason you're in my house right now is because I respect Bella's wishes, and for some reason none of us will ever understand, she still loves you, but once this is all over, you're no longer welcome in my home." She finished.

 **Carlisle POV**

I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened the door, and I wasn't surprised at the sheer bulk these men had on their bodies given my interactions with Jacob's pack, but I was a little taken aback by the imposing air about them, and I was suddenly a bit apprehensive about inviting them into my home. However I trusted Jacob's judgement that they were safe, and knew what we were.

I realized I was staring when one of them narrowed their eyes at me in question. I smiled as I held out my hand and introduced myself. "Forgive my staring gentlemen. My name is Carlisle Cullen, welcome to my home." I said politely.

The four men stood there and stared at my outstretched hand for what seemed like forever before the tallest one in front grasped it tightly. "Thank you for the invitation, Carlisle, my name is Joel." He said gruffly.

We dropped hands, and I moved to the side so the men could enter. After they were inside I closed the door, and followed them into the foyer where Jacob was presently standing. "Joel, it's good to see you again." Jacob said as he attempted to rise to his full height even though Joel had a good 5 inches on him.

Joel smiled brightly as he vigorously shook Jacob's hand. "And you as well my brother." He said.

Jacob shook hands with the other three men and motioned for them to follow him. "Come join us in the living room, and I'll introduce you to everyone." He said as he began to make his way back into the other room with the four men following close behind. I trailed after them still having an uneasy feeling about having them here. As I reentered the room I could see my family standing huddled towards the kitchen entrance, and I could hear Jacob making the introductions to his pack.

Joel was from the Mekah reservation, was 21 years old, and was 6 foot 7 inches tall with russet skin and jet black hair just like the La Push pack, but he packed more bulk then they did. His pack consisted of 9 shapeshifters, not including himself as Alpha.

The man who glared at me was named Keiren. He was 19 years old, and he was Alpha of the Port Gamble reservation. He wasn't as tall as Joel was, but still had 3 inches on Jacob, standing at 6 feet 5 inches tall with dark brown hair. His skin wasn't as dark as Joel's, and his pack consisted of 12 shifters; not all of them wolves.

The shortest of the bunch, at just 6 feet was the Alpha named Brandon, he was the same age as Jacob, 17 years old, and he was from the Elwha Reservation. Oddly enough Brandon was white as white could be, not as white as Bella, but he wasn't russet, or even really tanned, and he had blond hair. His pack had 13 members, one of which was also female.

And the fourth man was a bit taller than Brandon, at 6 feet 1 inch, and he was 26 years old. Michael was Alpha of the S'Klallam Reservation, and he was nearly black in skin tone with black hair as well. His pack had the most shifters out of all 5 packs at 15 members.

I made my way over to Esme who was still standing in the kitchen archway, and I could tell she was as nervous as I was at the added shifters in the house. "I'm having second thoughts about this, Carlisle." She whispered, even though it was futile because every single person in the room could hear her.

I put my hand on her lower back in an attempt to soothe her nerves, but I knew it wouldn't help at this point. "As am I, but we have no choice now. Soon their entire packs, plus 50 to 60 more vampires will be cramped within the house and surrounding the grounds." I said.

Rose approached my other side. "Our house doesn't seem as big as it used to with the La Push pack here. How are we going to all be in the same area, together?" She said as she grimaced, and I knew she was holding her breath. "And these other packs don't even know us. At least Jake's pack tolerates us." She sighed.

Esme balked at her. "You know they more then tolerate us. You and young Jacob have gotten much closer over the past month, and you know it." She exclaimed. She shrugged, but lamented as she walked back over to Emmett.

I watched as Bella approached with the 4 formidable men trailing behind her. "And you met Carlisle already, but this is his wife Esme." She said as she pointed to her. "And the blonde is Rosalie, with Emmett, her husband, behind her. And" She craned her neck before looking at me. "Where did Jasper go?" She asked me.

I looked around, not even aware that he had slipped away. "I'm not too sure, Bella, he was right here. Perhaps he went to check on Alice." He answered grimly.

I watched as her face hardened at the mention of Alice, and I mentally kicked myself for mentioning her at all. I was appalled at her actions and behavior, and saddened by the inevitable loss I knew was coming. "Anyway, Jasper is around here somewhere, along with his wife, Alice." She finished through gritted teeth.

The four men didn't say a word until Bella was finished introducing us all, and they noticed her anger at Alice, they didn't let on. "I know this is not pleseant." I began.

Rose huffed. "For any of us." She said.

I gave her a pointed look. "As I was saying. I know this is not pleseant, but given the circumstances this is what we have to work with, and our home is the largest to accommodate everyone. We have 12 rooms and 5 bathrooms, so anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask, and make yourselves at home." I said as politely as possible.

Michael cleared his throat. "My pack is used to sleeping in our forms outdoors, so please dont take offense if we do not completely take advantage of your hospitality, but we thank you for it." He said, and I nodded my understanding.

Brandon addressed Esme. "I understand that you already have a number of guests, but is there an extra room for Matilda, she is the only female in my pack, and I would like to request that she have her own room." He stated sweetly.

Esme smiled warmly. "Yes, Brandon, we have a room for Matilda." She said. She looked between the 4 men. "When will the rest of your packs be here?" She asked.

Joel answered her. "Everyone one should be here in 3 hours." He said. He hesitated before he asked his next question. "I understand that many more of your kind will be decending upon us as well. When might we expect them?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle knew that this many cold ones and shapeshifters in the same vacinity could cause massive issues so he asked that his friends and his children's friends remain in the woods as close to the mansion as possible. "They could show up at anytime within the night towards the next day, but I need you all to understand one thing. Look at the color of my eyes, as well as my family. Every vampire that is coming here over the next day or so will have the same color eyes as we do. They follow the vegetarian lifestyle that we do. If you see any vampires that possess red eyes, they are not with us, and you have my permission to take them out, no questions asked." I said. Four curt nods followed my speech, but I knew this was still a disaster waiting to happen. I had not thought this far enough ahead to avert whatever may happen.


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine**

 **Bella POV**

It had been roughly 20 minutes since the 50 other shapeshifters had arrived and already 6 fights had broken out. One of them was because I had been hit on and Paul, being my knight in shinning armor, had stepped up to diffuse the unwanted advances since Jake was too busy to notice because he was breaking up another fight between Embry and Joel's second in command, Jonathan. Emmett had to protect Rose because she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut about the putrid smell of all the shifters, and everyone wanted to know about the screaming coming from upstairs. Leah was happy to have another female who understood her plight of being the only female in an all male pack other than me.

Once Jake had convinced Embry and Jonathan not to kill eachother he immediately had to keep Quil from getting his face bashed in by one of Michael's pack. Leah was now coming to Seth's aid because Esme was being attacked and he was trying to protect her.

A loud booming voice made us all jump, and stopped us in our tracks. "EVERYONE STOP!" Jake yelled with more authority than I had ever heard come from him.

Miraculously everyone was quiet in seconds, and all looking around at eachother since other pack members from other packs had no choice but to listen. Even the other Alphas had stopped and stared wide eyed at Jake. "First off, anyone else from another pack lay a finger on Bella, or even look at her in a manner which makes her uncomfortable, they will loose a limb, and it may not be one they want to loose. Second, we are all guests in this house, and I am fully aware that it goes against everything in us to be in the same room as them, but the Cullen's are my friends, and they will be treated with respect." He said. "Any questions?" He asked looking around.

A member of Michael's pack raised his hand. "Why did we all listen to you, you're not our Alpha?" He asked timidly.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Perhaps I can attempt to answer that." He said as he looked at Jacob who nodded his consent. "Are any of the Alphas direct desendants to the previous pack Alphas?" He asked as he looked between Michael, Joel, Keiren, and Brandon, and they all shook their heads no. "Well Jacob here is the direct descendant of the previous pack Alpha, his grandfather Euphriam Black. So that means that even though he's not your pack Alpha, he has power over all of you." He finished.

I knew Jacob didn't want this to happen, and he said as much. "I don't wan't to do that again, but if we all can't get along to defeat a common enemy of all us, then you leave me no choice. Are we clear?" He asked with conviction. "And that goes for your mouth as well Rosalie." He said looking straight at her. "As fond of all of you as I am, you all don't smell like a bed of roses to us just as much as we don't to you." He said to her. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. "And as an after thought, I thought I'd reiterate my position on Bella. She is off limits because she is my imprint, understood?" He said as he looked around and saw everyone nod.

I stepped up beside Jake. "I understand we all are weary of the situation at hand, and because of it we are all on high alert and easily provoked, but if we keep our heads focused on the task at hand we should be able to come out of this." I said, although it didn't escape anyone that I didn't end that with alive. "We are up againt more then any of us collectively have seen at once time, and I think it's best that The Cullen's tell the new arrivals what we are up against. And in the mean time Rose, Esme, Leah, and I will prepare food for everyone." I said as I looked up at Jake. He smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he drew me closer to his side. He dropped a kiss to my forehead.

Jasper had rejoined us at some point so he and Carlisle spent the next 3 hours explaining more in depth who the Volturi were and what each ones special gift was while the girls prepared dinner. By the time they finished we had made enough food to feed 3 counties and then some.

While everyone ate I took that opportunity to catch Jasper. "How is Alice doing?" I asked even though at this point I really didn't care. I just wanted to see if she was going to be a problem.

Jasper raked a hand through his blond locks as he leveled his gaze on me. "She's a handful Bella, and she's not in her right mind, but she continually expresses her regret about what she did to you." He said as he sighed. "I regretfully can't tell if she's telling the truth anymore, or if she's just saying what she thinks we want to hear so we will let her go. I truthfully don't think she can be trusted." He said.

I nodded as I placed a hand on his arm. "I truly am sorry Jasper. Jake told me what you, Carlisle, and he had dicussed, and I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but you know why it does don't you?" I asked.

He nodded sadly. "I do, I just wish it didn't." He paused before he continued. "I've only been with her a short time compared to Esme and Carlisle and Rose and Emmett, but she made me feel like what I was wasn't so bad as long as I had her love." He whispered. It truly broke my heart to see him broken like this.

Once we had finished eating we had the other 4 packs go through training the way we had for Victoria's army so they knew what it would be like to fight multiple vampires at once. It was while training was going on that the other vampires began to arrive. To say that we had a full house was a complete understatement, and I was beginning to think that having all these vampires and shifters in one place was a colossally bad idea. My patience was running thin, and I was missing my daughter in the worst way.

I was upstairs in mine and Jake's room just trying to get some alone time when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said even though I really didn't want any visitors. I was relieved to see it was Leah who was opening the door.

She crossed to the bed and flopped down into it face down. "I'm so sore." She said as her face was buried into my comforter.

I laughed because if I hadn't developed the enhanced hearing I wouldn't have understood a word she'd said. "I know how you feel." I said as I attempted to rub a knot in my neck. "My knots have developed knots." I said as I winced at the pain that shot through my neck at a particularly sore spot. "Have you talked to your mom lately?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "Why, whats wrong?" She asked.

I yawned and laid back against the pillows. "Nothing really, I just miss Sarah, and wanted to know how she was doing." I said as I closed my eyes against the pounding in my head.

She yawned herself as she turned over onto her back. "I can call her if you want, or better yet, why don't you call her, and see how your mom is doing at the same time?" She suggested.

I winced. "I really don't care how she's doing to be honest, and once this is all over she's going back to Florida, and I'm forgetting she ever existed." I said as I felt myself drift off.

Leah yawned again as she threw her arm across her face. "You know you're going to regret that." She hesitated. "Now that Charlie is gone, she's all you have." She said softly.

I knew she was right, but didn't want to give Renee the satisfaction of her thinking I needed her when I really didn't. I had taken care of the both of us for so long that I didn't really think she knew how to be an adult to begin with. "I have all of you, I don't need her, and if in the future I decide that I do, then I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." I said as I yawned again. I looked over when Leah didn't answer back to find that she had fallen asleep, and I was too tired to care as I followed suit.

We hadn't been asleep long when a loud crash and bang sounded from the other side of the wall. Leah and I both jolted awake as I groggily realized that it had come from Alice's and Jasper's room. Leah and I looked at eachother as she realized the same thing and in seconds we had both leapt off the bed and rushed into the room. I hadn't been in to see Alice but Jasper had said she had been handcuffed to the headboard. I don't how it happened since it was a wrought iron frame, but Alice was gone and there was a female vampire lying on the floor, her head severed from her body. Jasper crashed into us on his way to investigate the loud crash he had heard from out back.

He rushed to the vampire, reconnecting her head so she could speak. "What the hell happened Olivia?" He asked angrily.

Olivia was running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face as she looked at Leah and I. "I was heading to the bathroom to wash my hands when I heard a lot of banging. I opened the door to see what was happening, and saw Alice in the bed." She gulped as she looked at Jasper. "She asked me to come closer, asked me where you were, and I was going to tell her that you were out back, ask her if she wanted me to go get you. Then she sprang at me, knocked me to the floor, and tried to take my head off. I take it she succedded?" She asked.

I didn't even hear what was said next. I rushed downstairs, Leah hot on my heels. I threw the back door opened. "Carlisle?" I screamed.

He was in front of me in a flash. "Bella?" He grabbed my arms as I nearly feel over. "What's the matter?" He asked.

I looked at him and Esme who had come over with him. "Alice is gone." I whispered, but everyone who knew why that was bad stopped what they were doing and looked at us wide eyed.


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Eighty**

 **Alice POV**

I twisted my arm a bit more until I heard the cracking start. I had to be careful because if I twisted too much, or the wrong way, I risked shattering my whole hand, and then I'd never be able to reattach it. I winced in pain as I felt my left hand give way a bit, until I saw the fisures begin to appear in my wrist. I needed to break it off just below the wrist so it would be easier to get my hand out of the closed cuff surrounding it. I twisted just a bit more, until a loud crack sounded and my arm was finally free. I sighed in relief as I watched my hand slip out of the cuff, and felt my short lived elation deflate as it fell to the floor.

My anger flared as I screamed and slammed myself back against the bed frame again as it finally broke the wall. I couldn't handle this anymore. I felt betrayed by my own family, and for Bella no less. Someone who I had thought was my friend, my sister, only for my so called family to take her side, and chain me up like a rabid animal. So I had bit her. I wished I could feel sorry for doing it, but I just didn't. she had angered me, and I had just snapped. She did kill my brother after all, well she hadn't, but the pack had, after Edward had snapped Charlie's neck. I suppose a part of me understood why it had been done, but Edward had been my rock, my sanity, and without him I had felt my sanity slowly unraveling until it finally had deserted me for good. I vowed once I got of here I would exact my revenge, and Bella was at the top of that list.

I moved my other hand making sure I was ready for this. It hurt like a bitch, but I knew it was the only way to get free. I had been cuffed to this bed for days now, and I knew that if I had feeling, or circulation, that I wouldn't be able to feel my hands by now. It was lucky that I wasn't human otherwise this would have been very messy, but it was the only way I knew how to get free since I knew no one was going to let me go. That thought only fueled my anger and bitterness towards Bella, because I knew that I was restrained for her safety. Sure they told me it was for my own good too, but I knew better. My family's only concern now was the Alpha's little bitch, and I was hell bent on making her pay for turning my family against me. So Bella couldn't be hurt by my venom, but that didn't mean someone she loved couldn't be.

I had tried to reason with Jas, even sweet talk him, but he wasn't buying what I was selling. When that didn't work I resorted to throwing temper tantrums like a small child, yelling, screaming, cursing, and throwing myself against the bedframe, causing it to slam repeatedly into the wall. Jasper was smarter then I gave him credit for because I think he knew that if he had done it any other way I would have been able to just pull the front links of these cuffs apart with my strength, but as it was I had to try to pry them apart without tearing my hands off. Then I realized that it wouldn't matter if I did that because I could just reattach them, and that was what I was doing at this moment.

With one arm free, but my hand on the fucking floor, this was going to be harder then I thought because I had planned on just using my other hand to just break my hand off, but I figured that if I could do it with one, then I could do it with the other. So I rotated my arm to the right, towards my body, but the angle was wrong, and I ended up turning my entire arm instead. I took a deep breath, trying to curb my anger because it was not going to help me. Even if I ripped my arm off I still would be in the cuff. I turned my arm away from myself, and heard the scraping of the metal as it passed across the hard marble like skin of my wrist. I just needed my wrist to shift slightly, but it wouldn't give way. I screamed again, frusterated that I couldn't use my free hand to just snap my wrist off. I was contemplating saying fuck it and just shatter it when I heard a noise from outside the door. I could smell the added stench of all the shifters downstairs, and I knew the other vampires had begun to arrive.

I shifted to sit up against the headboard. "Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?" I asked. The door to my room opened slowly, and I saw a curtain of dark hair begin to move into view. I hissed briefly, twisting my body in a protective crouch ready to spring, thinking it was Bella, until Olivia's beautiful face peered around the opened door. "Oh, Olivia, good it's you." I said bringing false cheerfulness into my voice as I relaxed back onto the bed.

Her eyes widened as she saw me. "Alice?" She asked as she stepped further into the room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Jas and I were fooling around when Carlisle called for him." I said. "I told him I had the key, and not to worry. Where is he?" I asked fishing for information, as I nonchalantly twisted my arm still trying to get it into position.

She looked behind her, and I tensed, worried that someone was coming up the stairs, but she looked back to me. "He's downstairs. Do you want me to go and get him?" She asked as she took a step back towards the door.

I laughed. "No, that's ok. It's important business down there. I just thought I had a key to these in here, but then I remembered that Rose borrowed them to tie Emmett up last week so.." I trailed off.

Olivia's eyes widened again and she laughed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked as she walked towards the bed.

I motioned to the door, indicating she should close it. She shut the door then looked to the floor where I was motioning with my arm. "I was able to get one hand out." I said as I raised my arm, stump and all. "But it fell to the floor. Could you just reattach it for me please so I can get my other hand out?" I asked sweetly.

She walked to where I motioned. "You broke your hand off?" She asked incrediously as she reattached it.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Ya why not?" I asked as a terrible cracking sound resounded through the bedroom as I snapped the other one off at the wrist. "How else was I supposed to get free?" I asked laughing even though I was over the 20 questions. I reattached the limb, turning it in a circular motion a few times. It felt good to finally be out of those damned cuffs.

Olivia started toward the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to go get Jasper?" She asked as she reached for the door to open it.

Panicked I leapt off the bed. "NO!" I screamed louder than I intended. She turned back towards me at my scream, confusion etched across her beautiful face. _I'm sorry Olivia._ I said to myself as I lunged at her, locking my hands around her neck. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me in horror, finally realizing that she shouldn't have helped me, but knowing that I would have gotten out eventually. She clawed at my hands around her neck as they squeezed mercilessly around it until we both heard an audible crack. Her head hit the floor with a loud thud. It was then that I heard voices coming from Bella's room. Shit, they had heard me! I looked around hurridly, realizing my only option of escape at this point was the window I was standing next to. I took a deep unnecessary breath and leapt towards the window, crashing through it, and landing gracefully on my feet. Lucky for me there was too much going on in the backyard for anyone to have actually heard that, let alone investigate it, so I darted the opposite way into the woods, running as fast as my feet could move before I was seen.

 **Carlisle POV**

This was bad, very bad, and we had no idea where she had gone, or where she was headed. At this point there was no way we could get away without telling the rest of the new comers what was going on, especially since many of them had inquired as to what the commotion was upstairs when they had arrived. I spoke with Jasper briefly about Olivia before addressing the crowd.

I looked at Bella, who was wrapped in Jacob's arms protectively. "My friends, and allies, as many of you know, my daughter Alice is not all that well. Recent events have forced us to restrain her upstairs, and she has broken out of her restraints, and is now on the loose." I said.

Mercedes, a very old friend of Esme's stepped forward. "What recent events? What happened." She asked skeptically.

Esme stepped to my side. "One of our allies was bitten by Alice, in her madness since loosing Edward, her mind has shattered, and she has been inconsolable." She answered.

Paul snorted. "Inconsolable my ass. She's fucking crazy." He said.

Jacob glared at him. "That's enough Paul." He snapped.

Paul scoffed. "What? It's true! Why are you protecting her, it was your mate that was bit." He said angrily.

Jacob unwrapped his arms from around Bella as he stepped towards Paul. "I'm not protecting her, Paul, but have a little compassion for the Cullen's. They've lost a lot, and don't need you to add insult to injury. They are very well aware of the dangers of this situation." He said.

A male vampire spoke. "What do you mean since the loss of Edward? What happened to Edward?" He asked.

I sighed, not really wanting to go into all of this since it wasn't relative to the present circumstances. "A lot has happened in the past few months that you all don't know. The abridged version is before Bella became a shifter, Edward attacked her, badly. She was bit by a nomad, and ended up becoming a hybrid before mating with her wolf, transforming her into a wolf. During a fight with another nomad and her army, Edward killed Bella's father, so he was killed during the fight. Alice has always been close to Edward, and he seemed to keep her in check, but since his loss Alice has become unstable, and then attacked Bella. She feels Bella is responsible for all that has befallen her so we expect her to retaliate by harming someone close to Bella." I said.

No one said anything, and I didn't blame them. There really wasn't much to say, and it was a lot of information to digest. "What do we do now? We have the Volturi to worry about, and don't really have the time to deal with Alice." Mercedes said.

Another vampire spoke. "Why are we sticking our necks out to fight the Volturi?" She asked.

One of the shifters from Brandon's pack spoke. "And why are we working with vampires?" He spat.

Hissing could be heard as well as snarls. "It's not like we want to work with a bunch of mutts." Someone yelled.

I was losing control of the crowd, and I could see the potential for this to get out of hand very quickly, but luckily Rosalie stepped up. "Everyone shut up. What the hell is wrong with all of you? You were all told the reasons why when you were drafted for this fight. You were all well aware that you would have to fight alongside your enemy to defeat a common enemy." Rose looked at the vampires. "Our only secret weapon is that the Volturi do not know that the wolves, and various shifters exist." She said as she looked at them. "And you shifters no very well that we can be tricky in a fight, so the more vampires we have, willingly working with us, the better. Especially since the Volturi possess gifts which the likes of us have never seen, and we need to work together in order to defeat them otherwise we loose Bella to them." She said. A random vampire raised her hand. "What Annabella?" Rose said exasperatedly.

Annabella broke though the crowd. "Why is this Bella wanted so much, by nomads, the Volturi, Edward? What's so special about her?" She asked timidly.

I laughed. Finally a good question. "Edward was drawn to Bella because she was his singer." I said. Whispers were heard throughout the crowd. I held up my hand for silence. "Yes, the rumors are true. Singers do exist, and Edward found his, but all of his centuries of hearing people's thoughts had fractured his psyche, and drove him a bit mad. And when Isabella here didn't return his affections he decided that no one would have her if he couldn't so he was hell bent on destroying her instead. Alas we had to protect her from him since she was pulled into our world by our son. But he didn't stop there. He teamed up with an army of new born vampires. It's leader was seeking revenge for the death of her mate who was the nomad that bit Bella, and my kids killed him so they came after all of us. During this fight was when Edward unfortunetly killed Bella's father, but seeing as how Edward had fled to Alaska after this, and was subsequently gone for many months, Alice began to unravel slowly. The wolves entered the picture because young Jacob here had imprinted on Bella, and therefore was the packs responsibility as well so we all worked together to protect her." I said.

"What does this have to do with the Volturi?" Someone asked.

I was beginning to get irritated now, and felt like a broken record. "The newborn army's sloppiness attracted the attention of the Volturi, and they somehow got wind that a human knew our secret. They weren't aware of the fact that by that time she was no longer human, but another interesing fact had reached them as well. Bella is a shield. Edward could not read her thoughts, and that fact appealed to him so much he wanted her at all costs. I know that some of you have heard of a shield, and a shield is capable of thwarting most gifts that vampires possess. Alice can still see her future, when the wolves aren't present, and Jasper can still use his gift on her, but as far as we know Edward could never read her mind. As we all know Aro is always looking for people who possess great gifts because as a human if they are extraordinary, their gift will only be enhanced that much greater and more potent, or powerful, as a vampire. However what Aro doesn't know, which we found out when Alice bit Bella, is that she does not die from vampire venom as the wolves do, and we believe it has to do with James' biting her, and leaving her with traces of his venom." He paused. "Sort of like an anti-venom." I added.

Mercedes spoke again. "So in other words Bella is immune to vampire venom?" She asked.

I nodded. "Precisely." I agreed. "Bella is a hybrid; half human, half wolf, half vampire, and Aro wants her." I said.

I hadn't realized my slip until I heard a gasp next to me. "Carlisle, why didn't you tell me this?" Bella asked me, hurt evident in her eyes.

I turned towards her, betrayal in her eyes, and Jacob's shaking apparent. "I didn't want to worry you Bella. I wanted you focused for the fight." I said gently as I laid my hands on her arms.

She shook me off. "So you decided to voice it to a group of complete strangers before even telling me?" She yelled. "This is information I could have used Carlisle." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "As if I haven't been through enough, and now I'm wanted, yet again, by a group of ruthless vampires. What if they find out about my daughter, Carlisle?" She said, tears now fully streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you think we should be worried about them coming for her too since she's a hybrid as well?" She said.

Everyone was so consumed with watching what was happening up front that no one noticed the dark haired vampire slip away from the crowd and dart into the woods behind the house. Once she was a safe distance away she pulled out a cell phone and sent a text.

 _I have found the shield. She is a hybrid, immune to vampire venom. Aro will also be pleased to know that she has a hybrid child as well. Also Alice may be persuaded to join us after all. She has gone rogue for all intents and purposes._


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I've had massive writers block and lost sight of where I was headed with this story. I know all of you are waiting for the big battle with the Volturi and I promise its coming soon. I appreciate all the support i've gotten so far on this story so please hang in there with me and be patient. and please review. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would like so please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Still do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Eighty-One**

 **Bella POV**

I barely made it to the toilet before the contents of my stomach came back up. As I sat on the floor, hands on either side of the toilet heaving, my mind racing, I had never felt so betrayed in my life. Not even when my mother had done the things she had did I feel this hurt. Here I was in the house of a coven of vampires, with the most powerful vampires in existence after me, and I couldn't even trust my supposed allies. This was a massive cluster fuck of epic proportion, and I didn't have the luxury of time to waste being mad that Carlisle didn't tell me a vital piece of information because I was being hunted, again.

I stood up on shaky legs and looked in the mirror, cringing at the reflection staring back at me. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and I had circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I turned the water on, reveling in the feel of the cold water on my face. I hung my head, feeling the drops of water run down my face as I took a deep breath, trying to control my nerves. A loud knock at the door startled me, causing me to jump. I shut the water off, and grabbing the hand towel, wiped my face dry.

Opening the door I found Jake waiting on the other side, a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok, Bells?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me, cringing as he realized what a stupid question that was.

I sighed as I laid my head against his chest, loving the way I felt so secure when I was in his embrace. "No, Jake, I'm not. How could Carlisle not tell me that Aro knows about me? How does he know about me?" I asked as I buried my face into his neck. The truth was I was scared, no I was petrified. I knew he couldn't turn me, but that didn't mean Aro couldn't hurt someone I loved, and that thought nearly rendered me catatonic as I imagined the thousand and one ways he could torture Jacob, or anyone I loved for that matter.

Jake rubbed his hands up and down my back in an attempt to comfort me as I tightened my hold on him while those thoughts raced through my mind. "I know you're scared hunny, and you every right to be, but you have to know that we won't let him get you." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "And trust me, nothing will happen to me either." He said softly.

I sighed again, amazed at how Jake knew me so well without me even having to voice anything. "I don't know how you always know what I'm feeling without me saying it out loud, but I love that you do." I said as I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall yet again. I was tired of the roller coaster of emotions.

He laughed. "It's the imprint. We're so in tune now that we don't have to actually speak to know what the other is feeling." He replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and I supposed for us, it was.

Carlisle interrupted, clearing his throat as he approached us wearily. "Bella, Jacob, I know you are angry with me, and you have every right to be, but you have to know that I didn't not tell you on purpose. It has come to my attention that we have a mole, and I needed to find out who it was before I told you what I knew." He said.

I pulled out of Jake's embrace to face him. "What do you mean a mole?" I asked.

He sighed. "Someone has been feeding Aro information, about you, and I'm now concerned that the wolves may not be a surprise after all." He stated.

Suddenly I gasped as something Rose said earlier clicked into place. "ROSALIE CULLEN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I screamed as I strode into the living room.

She was in front of me before I even finished my sentence. "Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, her beautiful face contorted in worry.

I glared at her. "You knew didn't you?" I accused her.

Her eyes flashed. "Knew what? What are you talking about?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. "Don't play coy with me, Rose. When you were talking you said we'd loose Bella to Aro. It didn't register until now. You knew didn't you, that Aro knew about me, and you didn't tell me." I snapped.

Her arms fell to her sides, as she locked eyes with me. "I didn't know how to tell you, Bella. I know we didn't always get along, but I've grown quite fond of you, and I hate all that has happened to you. I didn't want to add to your worries. I know it was wrong, but despite Edward's and Alice's actions, we love you, I love you. You're family to us, and we don't want anything else bad to happen to you." She said quietly. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration because despite all my earlier rants of ending the Cullens after this battle they're constant support of me was making it increasingly difficult to actually go through with it.

Jake's warmth ensconced my back as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me into his chest, and I sighed as I looked at the ancient beauty before me. "No more secrets." I said pointedly to Rose. "If someone's after me, I need to know everything." I said as I turned around to face Carlisle. "And that goes for you too. I want to trust you guys, and I need you to tell me what's going on." I said.

Rosalie frowned, having caught what I said, but before she could speak further on the matter Emmett and Jasper came in dragging a struggling Olivia behind them. "Carlisle, we've got a big problem." Jasper said as he held tightly to the angry vampire.

Carlisle looked between his two remaining sons. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Emmett held up the phone he had confiscated from Olivia, and handed it to Carlisle. His eyes widened as he scanned the contents of the screen in front of him. His face contorted into a mask of hurt and anger. "Olivia, why? How could you do this to us? You're Esme's oldest friend." He said. Then a look of resignation came on his beautiful face. "What does Aro have on you?" He asked gently. Upon her refusal to reply he looked at her closer, Carlisle stepped closer to her. "Hold her tighter." He said as Jasper and Emmett got a better grip on her. "Rose, would you please come hold her head still?" He asked as he turned towards her.

Jake and I looked at each other as Rose took her place behind the vampire, putting a hand on each side of her head. "Whatcha looking for Doc?" Jake asked as Carlisle reached up to her face and dug in her eye for a minute. It was a chore for him to get what he needed with Olivia continuing to struggle and hissing, but when he came away he held a small golden shaped orb in his hand, and we all gasped as we saw the glaring red eye in its place. "Was that a contact?" Jake asked incredulously.

I stepped forward and retrieved the lens from Carlisle as I rolled it between my fingers. "I don't think anyone has anything on her, I think she just got tired of playing nice." I said as I glared at her.

Rose still had her hands on Olivia's head. "Carlisle, can I just do it? It'll be quick." She said as she moved her hands around her neck, tightening her hold until we began to hear the cracking.

Carlisle held up his hand. "No Rose, I want to see what she has to say." He stated.

Emmett grunted. "She wasn't very forthcoming when we caught her. We tracked her scent while looking for Alice. She put up one hell of a fight too." He said grinning. I laughed because Emmett was always looking for a fight, much like Paul.

I turned to Carlisle. "She's not going to give us much, if anything at all. Perhaps we could try to get Esme to speak to her since they were once close." I wondered.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me. "That's a splendid idea. Rose, would you go get your mother?" He asked, but Esme was already walking towards us.

In all my time with the vampires I had never seen Esme upset, fearful yes, unnerved yes, but angry no, and right now she was pissed. She walked up to Olivia, and before anyone could even utter a word, a loud cracking noise could be heard throughout the house as Esme's hand connected with the red eyed beauty. Olivia's head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, and Esme reached behind her and grabbed a fistful of her hair roughly. Bringing her face inches apart from the other woman's face she said through gritted teeth. "Tell them what they want to know Olivia because anything the people in this house do to you will be far worse then what Aro would have in store for you if he finds out you ratted." She spat. "It could go one of two ways, slow and painful, or fast and easy, and trust me when I say that the crunch of the wolves jaws through our skin is more painful then anything I have ever felt. I will make sure they rip you limb from pathetic limb then piece you back together to do it again and again until you spill your guts, or if you cooperate I will have them do it swiftly." She said with so much venom in her voice it made me cringe.

A small group had gathered upon hearing the commotion. "Damn, remind me not to mess with Esme." I heard Embry mutter.

A sharp intake of breath sounded as Paul whooped. "Go Esme. Damn you're scary." He exclaimed.

Emmett grinned at Olivia. "I'd listen to her if I were you because I've seen the wolves do it to Eddie boy, and believe me when I say it wasn't pretty." He said.

Finally Olivia stopped struggling, and looking Esme dead in the eyes she spoke. "Aro has Max." She whispered. "He's threatened to kill him if I didn't bring him info on the hybrid." She confessed.

"Who's Max?" Seth asked.

"Who gives a fuck. I say we kill the leech." Paul sneered.

"Max is Olivia's mate." Jasper answered while Jake glared at Paul.

Carlisle spoke next. "Olivia and Max lived with the Volturi at the same time I did, and left when I left." He stated. "But I didn't know you were still in contact with Aro, Olivia." He said.

Olivia refused to meet his eyes. "Max owed Aro a favor from centuries earlier. Aro came calling 3 months ago, said he had one last thing he needed Max to do before he'd consider the slate wiped clean. He had heard rumors of a singer, and it had intrigued him. He wanted to know who this singer was, and if they could be persuaded to join his coven. He then later found out that this singer was in fact a shield as well, and he was hooked. Along with this person Aro was intent on having Edward and Alice join him as well, and he would stop at nothing until he had all of them. Max had refused, no longer in that way of life, but Aro wouldn't take no for an answer so he took Max. Told me if I ever wanted to see him alive again I had better find out what he wanted to know." She trailed off.

I was livid. "Who the hell knew all of that. I didn't even know it until." I didn't even finish my own sentence as my brain worked quickly. The pieces of the puzzle snapping together so easily I didn't even have time to react before I began to vibrate uncontrollably. "That son of a bitch!" I exclaimed.

Rose was deep in thought, but it was Emmett who raised his hand. "You wanna share with the rest of the class Bella, cuz I'm totally lost here." He said sheepishly.

Jake's fingers were tracing circles on my arms in an attempt to calm me down. "Edward knew all that, and where was Edward for months before he joined Victoria's army, and who was with him?" I asked angrily.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie exclaimed. "The Denali's. And who was angry enough to seek out Aro after her lovers demise?" She continued.

"Irina, of course." Whispered Carlisle. "And Edward would have told her about the wolves, and that they were the ones responsible for ending Laurent's life. Which now makes sense as to why Aro may know about the shifters." He said.

Emmett hit his fists together. "Too bad the bitch is dead already." He said bitterly.

I was focused on Carlisle who was unusually quiet. "Carlisle? What is it?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Carlisle was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself before he realized I was talking to him. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing per say, but this knowledge, that Aro knows about you is a game changer, but" He trailed off shaking his head and refused to finish his sentence.

I was beyond all of this. I wanted answers. I needed answers. "Carlisle? What aren't you telling me?" I asked knowing he was hiding something. When he refused to answer me I spied the phone still in his hand and lunged for it, quickly snatching it out of his hand.

Carlisle made a grab for it, but Leah and Paul were holding him before I could blink. I flipped the phone open and hit the messages button. My blood began to boil as I read about me to Aro, but my vision began to blur as I read the rest. Before anyone could ask me what it said I had Olivia by the throat and had slammed her against the wall so hard that pieces of the ceiling crashed to the floor as the bang reverberated throughout the house and the collective gasps of everyone were heard as no one had expected me to move that fast.

Emmett and Jasper were picking themselves up from the floor having lost their balance with my momentum. Had I not been so pissed I would have found it comical that I had been able to catch them off guard, but as it were I was having a difficult time not phasing in the house.

I could feel Jake and Rose trying to pull me off her. "Bella what the hell?" Rose said, confusion lacing her voice.

As Olivia's eyes widened in fear, and bulged out of her head I squeezed tighter. "I swear if anything happens to my daughter because of your big mouth I will personally end your miserable excuse of a life." I said through clenched teeth.

There was another collective gasp as my words were heard by every supernatural being in the room.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N I'm so sorry for the delay in this story, but RL got in the way and i had to deal with mother having surgery to remove cancerous tumors. And major writers block made me have to rethink where i wanted this story to go. i promise you i will finish this story, it just may take me longer then i originally had intended. Thank you for patiently waiting, and i hope i didn't loose too many people. Enjoy this chapter, and i will be getting another one out in the next few days as well. Let me know what your thoughts are pls.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter Eighty-Two**

 **Aro POV**

Casius, Marcus, and I were patiently awaiting news from the Cullen's gathering in Washington. It had been several hours since we had last heard from our contact, and it was making Casius and Marcus very grumpy. I had scoured the world for information on the infamous singer/shield and had forced my old friend's mate to obtain the information that I sought. The last message I had gotten from Olivia had proved to be vital information as she had ascertained the identity and whereabouts of the shield/singer human, but in a bizarre twist of events I was saddened to learn that she was no longer human, and in fact immune to vampire venom. It saddened me to a degree as I did enjoy the transformation myself, but it also made no difference to me because I didn't need her cooperation to get her. I just needed leverage, which thanks to Olivia I now had. The hybrid shield had a hybrid daughter, and I could use that information to my advantage. I knew that if I could get my hands on that child that I could bend the shield to my will, but first I needed Olivia to tell me her name.

Marcus was toying with his robes as he sat in his throne. "Why haven't we heard from Olivia yet?" He whined impatiently.

I sighed. "Have patience Marcus. I suspect we shall hear from her soon." I said. I was seriously beginning to tire of his impatient nature.

Casius chuckled. "You know Marcus has no patience dear Aro." He stated in amusement as Marcus hissed his discontent at his comment.

Before anyone could say anything further on the matter the doors to the throne room were thrown open as Gianna scurried through them, the heels of her shoes clacking loudly on the polished floors as she skid to a halt; teetering precariously on their height.

Casius cringed. "Jesus Gianna, how many times have I asked you not to wear those types of shoes? You know how much I hate the sound of those wretched things." He snapped. He shook his head melodramatically. "It reminds me of nails across a chalkboard." He added.

I glared at him. "Really Casius, you sound like a petulant child." I scolded. I turned my attention to Gianna who was looking from elder to elder quietly. "What news have you brought us my dear girl?" I asked calmly, but expectantly.

Gianna blinked rapidly, her eyes widening like a deer caught in head lights. "Oh, I um, I." She swallowed nervously. "Alice Cullen has just arrived, Sir." She said meekly.

If I were alive I knew my heart would have been beating rapidly in my chest at the delight of this news, and with the absence of Olivia, it couldn't have come at a better time.

 **Back at the Cullen mansion**

 **Bella POV**

I didn't have to look around the room to know that all eyes were on me. As I continued to hold Olivia by the neck, trying to control my breathing so I didn't phase in the house, Jake slowly approached me.

He laid a hand hesitantly on my shoulder. "Bells? What does Sarah have to do with this?" He asked slowly.

Still locking eyes with the bloodsucker I didn't turn to face him as I snarled. "ASK HER!" But he asked me again. When I finally turned my head to look at him I heard the unmistakable sound of his breath catching in his throat, and I knew my iris' were yellow. I was so close to phasing it wasn't even funny, but there was no way I was letting go of Olivia just yet. "She told Aro about Sarah." I said through clenched teeth as I slammed her against the wall again. The anger was beginning to get the best of me now, and I was walking a fine line.

Olivia was grasping my hands with hers, not because she needed air to breathe, but because I was squeezing so hard I could hear the fractures in her neck as it began to break. "I'm sorry." She rasped. "Perhaps we could work something out." She pleaded.

I looked incredulously at her. "Don't you apologize to me. You're words have no meaning to me leech." I spat venomously.

Carlisle was next to me in an instant. "She has a point Bella. What if Olivia played a double agent, so to speak?" He said more to himself out loud then to the rest of us. "If we could get her to infiltrate the Volturi, and play both sides, perhaps we could gain some valuable information, and in return we could attempt to extract Max of course." He said nonchalantly.

I looked at Carlisle as if he had grown another head. "You're not serious right now?!" I yelled. "She planned to tell Aro who and where I was; not to mention that leech told him about my daughter for a reason. Did you really think it was to have tea and cookies?" I screamed as I tightened the hold on Olivia's neck, the fissures extremely visible now.

Carlisle looked frazzled as my words sunk in, but he didn't have a chance to respond as Jasper spoke up from behind us just then. "Um, guys we have a big problem." He said sounding unlike his usual collective self.

His tone of voice made my blood run cold, and I slowly turned around to face him, not even realizing I had let go of Olivia who sagged ungraciously to the floor holding her reddened neck, breathing rapidly as the fissures began to disappear from her face. Rose and Emmett were quick to take my place holding her as I crossed the floor to Jasper in a blur, Jake right behind me. "What is it Jasper?" I asked quietly, the blood pounding in my ears.

He swallowed nervously. "I had installed spyware on Alice's phone when she began to unravel, and since her escape I have been trying to triangulate her position, but her phone was off." He said as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "At first I thought she hadn't taken her phone with her because I couldn't lock on a location, but" He trailed off, locking eyes with me, and the pained look on his face could only mean one thing; he had found her.

Carlisle approached us then. "What did you find son?" He asked, and I knew he dreaded the answer just as much as I did even though we both feared we knew what the answer was already.

"Yeah man, what gives?" Leah asked impatiently.

If it was possible Jasper turned even whiter then he already was as he looked at everyone in the room one by one before answering. "Alice just arrived in Italy." He said quietly.

Everyone was stunned into silence, and you could hear a pin drop. It was a full minute before anyone spoke. "Why is she in Italy?" Paul asked dumbly.

Esme looked pained as she slid down the wall she was leaning against. "Oh Alice, no." She whispered.

"That Bitch!" Rosalie spat vehemently.

I began seeing spots as the world teetered on its axis. The breath left my body as the reality of what Jasper's words meant, and my greatest fear had just come into play. Behind me I could hear Jake's panicked voice saying my name, but I couldn't answer him. I knew I was falling before I did, and I knew I would never hit the floor, but I managed to breathe out two words before the world turned black. "The Volturi." Then the lights went out as I fell into something soft and warm, and I knew it was Jake.


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter Eighty-Three**

 **Alice POV**

I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't keep up the facade anymore, and I knew that I was dangerously close to loosing complete control; not that I really had any to begin with. It was no secret how seriously unhinged I was, and that the Cullen's were just the glue that held me together, but I didn't want to be held together anymore. Ever since Edward's untimely demise I had felt my control on reality slowly slipping away, and the things that I had once held dear to me just no longer mattered. I loved Jasper yes, with all my heart, but if I'm being honest with myself, my true love began and ended with Edward, and the only one who knew was him since I couldn't exactly successfully hide anything from him.

No he didn't return my feelings, and that was ok with me because I knew I still had him within the family, but once that snot nosed, no good, sniveling Bella Swan entered the picture Edward's sole focus was entirely on her, and Edward no longer paid any attention to me. It was effectively my fault for pointing her out to him from my vision, but I had no idea the depth of his obsession with her until it was far too late to undo what I had done. I had no choice but to let what was to be play out, and then hopefully once he saw she didn't return his feelings he would leave her be. Unfortunately for me it did not work out that way, and Edward completely lost his mind, and attacked Bella instead.

I hated her! I hated her with every fiber of my being, and there was nothing I could do about it. Well there was, but not with my so called family hovering over her every god damned second of the day. I was tired of playing second fiddle to Bella Swan, and I was determined to end her miserable existence the same way she ended Edward's. I'd tear her mediocre head from her body and watch as the blood drained from her corpse. Who was I kidding, she was beautiful, and it was no wonder she had every male's attention. I have seen the way they all watch her when they think no one is looking; even my beloved Jasper. Just thinking about it fills me with rage, and I just want to destroy something pretty.

I knew ultimately what my goal was. I wanted revenge on Bella for taking over my family, for destroying it really, and I knew just how to do that. All I needed was to get out of these restraints I was in. when I had overheard Olivia on the phone the previous day, and found out she was working for the Volturi, I knew that was my chance. All I needed to do was play the part of Alice, and get her to let me out of these cuffs. I knew the Volturi wanted me, and I knew that was my ticket to freedom, so to speak. So I'd have to give myself to them and play their little games for a while, but that didn't matter to me as long as I got my revenge on Bella.

So as soon as I snapped poor unsuspecting Olivia's neck I bolted out the window before Bella or Leah could get their hands on me, and I ran like the hounds of hell were chasing me. One of the best things about being a vampire was the way in which I could move, and I knew no one would catch me right away. I was on the East coast before they could even tell anyone I was gone, and from there I used the cover of the Atlantic Ocean to make my way to Europe. I was careful not to use my phone because I knew Jasper would track me, and I wasn't ready for them to know where I was until it was too late to stop me from my endeavor. With my speed it didn't take me long to get to Italy, and once I stepped foot in Volterra I felt the presence of greatness, and couldn't wait to tell Aro everything I knew.

As I was escorted to the throne room I felt giddy, like a kid in a candy store, or in my case like a vampire on a shopping spree. The mere essence of the place made me feel like I was in the presence of royalty, and I guess in a way I was. To be here was the biggest honor, and even though I wasn't sent for, or expected, I knew my presence would bring Aro great joy given the information I possessed. So when I was led through the doors into the room that ensconced the three greatest, oldest, and most feared vampires in the world I could barely contain my excitement.

I hadn't made it three steps into the room when a long dark haired man practically glided towards me. "Alice Cullen, as I live and breathe." He said as he grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to it. If I had blood circulating through my body I'm sure I would have blushed. Instead I giggled like a school girl, nearly missing the fact that his eyes practically rolled back in his head as he held my hand. This caused the man to smile. "I am Aro, one of three Elders of the Volturi." He said. He gestured to the two remaining men in the thrones. "Over there is Marcus." He said of another dark haired man. Then he swung his hand over to the other side pointing to a striking blonde man. "That is Casius." He remarked as he turned back to face me. "What brings a beautiful creature such as yourself to my humble abode?" He asked.

I smiled my most brilliant smile. "I hear you are seeking information that I may have." I said nonchalantly. I didn't want to give away all my secrets at once.

His smile widened. "Oh is that so?" He said as he looked around. "And where is your brother Edward? I had so hoped to meet him as well." He said smoothly.

I wasn't prepared to drop the bombshell that Edward was dead yet. "Oh he'll be along tomorrow. I wanted a head start so I could speak with you first." I lied.

Aro's smile faltered, and he didn't say anything for a few minutes; just watched me which made me extremely nervous. "Well now, that's not exactly true is it?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

I took a nervous step back, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Wha...what do you mean?" I stuttered, warning bells going off in my head. I vaguely recalled a story about Aro that Carlisle told us. _He can see everything just by touching your hand._ Oh damn. I found the power button on my phone, thankful I moved through the water fast enough that no real damage came to the device. I pushed down on the button turning the device on.

I shook my head as Aro took a step towards me, closing the gap between us. "Oh Alice, either your father didn't tell you about me, or you didn't believe him. I'm so sorry about your brother's demise." He said staring me straight in the eyes, daring me to contradict his statement.

I blinked, once, twice, three times, unable to make my voice work. Even though my mouth continually opened and closed no sound would come out. An uneasy feeling washed over me as I realized what was happening. "How..how did you know that?" I asked even though I already knew. I cursed myself for my stupidity at letting him touch me so soon. I had no leverage and all my eggs were out of the basket too soon.

Aro's smile returned. "I think you already know the answer to that my dear." He said as he brought his face close to mine and tucked a strand of unruly hair behind my ear before he pressed his mouth to it. "I know everything." He whispered menacingly. "Your brother's death is unfortunate considering the plans I had for the two of you, but I suppose having you will be enough." He said as his eyes glinted with malice.

I tried to back away again, but I had failed to notice when he had grabbed my wrists, and I was no match, even with my strength, for the strength of a vampire of his age. "What do you plan to do with me?" I asked fearing the answer. I squeezed my eyes shut as my phone sprang to life beeping with all the missed calls and texts I had no doubt accumulated over the span of time I'd been gone.

He nodded to two guards who approached and took over holding my wrists as he reached into my pocket and fished out the phone. "Don't you worry about that my dear. Your information is valuable, but seeing as I already know it all at the present time I no longer have any use for you as of now." He turned towards the bigger of the two men holding me. "Take her to the dungeons Felix." He said as he turned his back on me. He dropped my phone on the floor and crushed it under his boot, smashing it to pieces. I inwardly groaned, hoping that Jasper had enough time to pinpoint my location.

For the first time since I became a vampire I was truly scared as a vision hit me like a freight train, and I saw what was going to happen in just 3 days time. "Shit." I cursed. "What have I done?" I asked myself aloud. I didn't care what was going to happen to Bella or her mutts, but I didn't want my family to die no matter how angry I was at them. I had to find a way to stop them from dying, and myself, but I didn't have the first clue how I was going to do that. "Aro!" I screamed as Felix and the other guard dragged me away. "Don't hurt my family, please." I begged as I struggled against them to no avail.

I screamed, kicked, bit, and struggled the entire way to the dungeon, and as Felix unlocked the rusty door he grabbed me by the throat. "Your feisty. I just might come back and have some fun with you." He sneered as he licked the side of my face before flinging me like a rag doll into the cell. I slammed hard against the concrete wall, my head slamming into it before bouncing off the floor. He slammed the cell door shut and the metal clang chilled me to my bones. As I sat up he manically laughed as he twirled the keys as he walked away. I tucked my legs up underneath my chin and wrapped my arms around them, and for the first time in a long time, I wished I could cry.


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Eighty-Four**

 **Jacob POV**

I was able to catch Bella before she fainted thank god, but my mind was still reeling with what all this meant. The Volturi knew about Bella, they knew about my daughter, and Alice was with them. I didn't know exactly what all of this meant, but I knew it was bad.

I turned to Carlisle, the only person who could help me now. "What do we do now?" I asked exacerbated.

Carlisle was frantically pacing and running his hands through his already disheveled hair. "I'm afraid I don't know." He said apologetically.

The other packs and the rest of the vampires were slowly filing into the already cramped room. "We take the fight to the Volturi before they bring it here." Brandon said simply.

I knew my pack was rallying for a fight, but even I knew that was a suicide mission. Even with our numbers now as they were we still couldn't go in blind or half cocked. "We need a plan." Mercedes said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began throwing out suggestions at the same time. I hadn't even noticed Bella had woken up until I heard her voice ring out. "Jesus Christ, I know we all have enhanced hearing, but do you really think we can talk over each other and actually hear what the other is saying." She said as she sat up slowly holding her head.

I rushed to her side, Esme was there in a flash with a glass of water. I smiled gratefully at her as I took it from her. "How are you feeling?" I asked her as she sipped the cool liquid.

She downed the glass in one gulp. "My head feels like it's stuffed with cotton." She groaned. Esme appeared again with another glass of water and two small pills. Bella smiled at her as she popped the pills in her mouth and downed the 2nd glass without hesitation.

She sat up and looked slowly around the room. "Where's Olivia?" She asked to no one in particular.

Olivia stepped forward. "I'm here." She said.

I noticed Bella squint her eyes, no doubt at the fact the Olivia walked freely. "I need to know now, are you on our side?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at the vampire; crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia looked Bella dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry I deceived you, Bella, I never intended to let anything happen, but I needed Aro to believe I was on his side. I know you have no reason to believe me, or trust me, but I am on your side." She said.

Bella didn't say anything for a few minutes, and the silence was deafening. "If you so much as take a step outta line I will end you myself. Is that clear?" She asked. Olivia nodded, but still didn't break her gaze from Bella's. Bella seemed satisfied and nodded to me to continue.

I knew time was running out and we only had 3 days maybe less until the Volturi descended upon us, and we needed to attack them before they attacked us.

I looked around the room for a moment before I began. "I don't want to Alpha all of you, and since we all have just as much at stake as the next person in this room I'm going to give everyone a chance to speak and voice their opinions and thoughts on a plan." I said. "The only rule is that we're to act like we're back in school and raise our hands to be heard so we're not talking over each other." I added.

I nodded at Sam who had raised his hand as soon as my mouth had shut. "Sam." I acknowledged.

Sam stood. "I think we need to leave a number of both wolves and vampires back at the Rez so they can defend it. I don't trust that the Volturi won't send anyone to our homes once we enter Voltera." He said.

I nodded. "That's an excellent idea Sam." I said.

Once of Kieren's pack members raised his hand, and I nodded at him. "How will we decide who stays behind?" He asked.

I thought before I answered, knowing my wording had to sound like they still had a big role to play. "The youngest wolves from each pack will stay behind, 15 and younger." I answered knowing Seth was going to be angry with me.

A cacophony erupted just as I predicted it would. "I'm not staying behind Jacob!" Seth said angrily as a few of the younger pack members from the other tribes began to yell too.

Before I could issue an Alpha command, a sharp whistle sounded causing all the shifters to cover their ears in accordance. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bella screamed, and I hadn't even heard her come up next to me. "God dammit. What is wrong with all of you. I get you all want to show how macho you all are, but can we save it for when we're not fighting for our lives? Jacob has already demonstrated that he has power over all of you. DO NOT make him wield it." She said loudly, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "What he says is said with safety in mind. In all reality the younger shifters don't have as much field time as some of the older ones so it makes perfect sense for them to stay behind and guard the humans of our reservation, our families." She said.

Bella marched right up to Seth, grabbing the collar of his shirt in her fist. "And YOU will stay behind and guard your own mother for crying out loud." She said venomously as she pushed him away from her. "I feel like I just said this a few weeks ago when we fought Victoria's army." She paused, her voice catching on the last word as she walked back to me. "And we weren't so lucky then were we?" She couldn't stop the tears then, but she kept talking as she grabbed my hand. "We buried one of our own, or did you all already forget about Colin? Well guess what, I haven't forgotten, and I haven't forgotten that I buried my own fucking FATHER too!. And as much pain as he caused us we can't forget the Cullen's lost someone too, and the pain is still raw and real. Do we really want to add to the body count." She finished in a whisper. "I'll be staying behind too, to keep an eye on my daughter, and my useless mother." She added.

I wrapped my arms around her as she collapsed against my chest, full out crying now; her shoulders shaking. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Seth and Brady will stay behind with the younger members of each tribe, and I would also like to ask that at least 6 vampires, 2 or 3 with powers, stay behind as well." I finished.

I nodded to Sam to take over as I started to walk off with Bella. "No, I'm ok. I'm not ashamed to show my feelings to a bunch of strangers, let alone my family. I'm sure they've experienced loss as well, and understand where I'm coming from; but please, let's not fight each other on this." She said as she wiped her face with a tissue Rose handed her. "Our survival depends on our ability to be able to have each others backs." She said.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder as she leaned heavily into me. I knew she was exhausted, but I admired her strength and determination to be a part of this. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "So now that we have at least 12 shifters and 6 vampires staying behind to protect the rez we need to figure out a plan to get into Voltera without detection." I turned to Carlisle. "Can you get us in without suspicion?" I asked the ancient vampire.

I knew Carlisle didn't really want us anywhere near Voltera, but I also knew he knew this was the only way to try to get the upper hand on the Volturi. "I'm not in the best standing with Aro right now, but given that he has Alice, I may be able to barter, or at least try to. He knows how I feel about my children no matter what they do, and I may be able to use that to our advantage. Let me make some calls." He said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked into another room.

Embry raised his hand, and I nodded at him. "I think it would be a good idea before we chose which vamps stay behind to make a list of all the vamps that have powers and what they are. Not to mention that we're not all wolves anymore so we need to know who can shift into what and what everyone's strengths are." He said sheepishly.

I nodded at him. "That's a really good idea." I turned to Rose. "Think you'd be up to making that list." I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya, I think I can swing that." She said with a smile. "As long as Leah helps me. There's entirely too many people here for me to do it myself." She said as she glanced at Leah who nodded her answer.

Esme stepped forward. "I'll help as well. If we split everyone up into 3 groups we can interview them faster and find out what everyone can do." She said.

I nodded, running my hands through my hair as I numbly watched Rose take a group of people in the living room while Leah and Esme split the rest of them through out the house. Our situation at hand was getting the best of me, and I was loath to admit I was terrified of the outcome. This was potentially bad, and I knew that a lot of us were going to die, and my fears were threatening to overtake me. I looked around the room at my family, Cullens included, the other packs and vamps, and even though our numbers were impressive I couldn't shake the feeling that this was bad, very very bad. I knew we were in for the fight of our lives, but I had no idea of how bad it was actually going to be, and I desperately wanted to make sure my family would be safe.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N sorry for the delay in updating, unfortunately real life has a way of always interfering. please review and let me know how I'm doing. the big battle with the volturi is coming real soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Eighty-Five**

 **Bella POV**

My anxiety was at an all time high, and I knew no matter what I did it wouldn't ebb, not until this battle with the Volturi was over, and even then the aftermath was more than likely going to suck. I was basically on pins and needles waiting for more than half of us to die, and I knew that was a very pessimistic way of viewing things, but realistically speaking I knew it was inevitable.

I was currently on my way over to Sue's house, in desperate need of seeing Sarah, and hoping that she would alleviate some of my anxiety, but I knew deep down it wouldn't. I also was in dire need of zoning out on something other than my impending death. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Christina Aguilera's Genie in a Bottle as I drove the short distance to the Clearwater home. As I pulled up in the driveway I took a deep breath as I let the rest of the song play out. Once it was over I opened the car door and got out, stretching my back; sore from the intense training we had been doing.

Once we interviewed all the shifters and vampires currently at the Cullen's mansion we had a better idea of who was staying and who was going. Once that had been decided we had basically been doing round the clock training for the past 2 days. With Alice at Voltera we now had no definitive time frame anymore and we were going off of the last vision she had told us about which left the battle beginning at sundown tomorrow. I shook my head clearing it of everything but my baby, a smile forming on my lips as the front door opened as I made my way up to it, Sarah in Sue's arms.

I held my arms out in front of me as I closed the gap. "Hey munchkin. How mommy's little angel?" I asked, laughing as Sarah became a wiggling worm in Sue's arms as I approached. At least she still knew who I was. It had been almost a week since I had seen her, and I didn't realize just how much I had actually missed her until I had her in my arms. I kissed each of her cheeks as I bounced her in my arms. "How's she been?" I asked as I leaned in to kiss Sue's cheek.

She smiled. "She's been an absolute angel." She said as she tickled Sarah affectionately.

I suddenly felt guilty at having Sue take care of my daughter. "I'm so sorry its been so long, Sue, but with the battle coming it's just not safe for her to be there." I said.

Sue waved me off. "Don't worry about it Bella. I completely understand, and wouldn't feel comfortable with her there." She said. "Plus it's been wonderful having a baby in the house again if I'm honest." She giggled.

Sarah had fallen asleep on my shoulder as I rocked her, and I honestly missed this feeling. "How's your supplies on everything for her? Do you need more diapers, milk, anything?" I asked as I shifted Sarah onto her back, cradling her.

Sue shook her head. "I got more diapers last night, but I could use more milk if you haven't dried up yet." She said.

I chuckled. "I'm in no short supply, and training is killing me with full boobs." I said. "Why don't we go in the house so I can put her down and I'll go pump some more." I said.

Before Sue could answer, or we could move, the front door flew open. "Bella?" My mother's obnoxious voice rang out like nails on a chalk board. "When did you get here?" She asked smiling.

I grimaced as she tried to hug me. "Don't crush Sarah." I snapped as I moved away from her.

Her smile dropped. "Are you still mad at me sweetheart?" She asked, her voice wavering.

It took every ounce of self control to not roll my eyes in her face. "I'm not here for you Renee. I came to see Sarah, and Sue needs me to pump some more milk for her." I said avoiding her question as I side stepped her and entered the house.

I knew she was right behind me because I could hear her footsteps follow me into the kitchen. "Bella, hunny, you can't stay mad at me forever." She said.

I ignored her as I left the kitchen and made my into the living room to place Sarah in the pack n play in the corner of the room. I looked at Sue as I tucked the blanket around my sleeping daughter. "Sue, where is the pump?" I asked her.

She poked her head out of the kitchen. "It's in the bathroom, under the sink." She said.

I nodded as I made my way towards the door to the bathroom. My mother grabbed my arm. "Bella, please talk to me." She pleaded.

I whirled around to face her. "I have nothing to say to you." I growled and ripped my arm out of her grasp.

She stomped her foot like a child and grabbed her hair with both hands. "God, you're infuriating." She yelled.

I quickly got in her face. "Keep your voice down before you wake Sarah." I said venomously. "And that's the pot calling the kettle black, Renee." I said lowly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Would you stop calling me Renee, Bella, you're acting unreasonable." She hissed.

My eyes shot up of their own accord. "I'm being unreasonable?" I spat. "Is it unreasonable to want a mother who wanted me, who protected me, who loved me?" I asked. "Oh yes, I'm being unreasonable, and you're the one who won't even admit the things you did to me." I said. I could feel my body begin to shake, and knew I needed to cool down before I phased in Sue's house, but I had one more point to make before I did. "Let's just get one thing perfectly clear, Renee, you're here out of courtesy, but once this is over, I want nothing more to do with you. You are dead to me." I spat before I closed the bathroom door in her face.

I sat on the toilet in the bathroom trying desperately to calm myself down as I opened the cabinet under the sink and took out the breast pump that I had left. I screwed a bottle to the end of the apparatus and I lifted my shirt, undoing my maternity bra flap and fastened the pump to my breast and just sat there filling bottles of milk for Sue while I willed my breathing to return to normal. I needed to do this now because I knew that if I left to run off the energy I wouldn't come back, and I knew Sarah needed this so I had to curb my anger to care for my child, something my mother didn't know how to fucking do.

While I was filling the third bottle my phone chirped in my pocket. I finagled it out of my pocket while I tried not to spill the pump off my lap. Looking down I noticed I had a text message from Jake.

 _How's our angel doing?_

I smiled as I replied, my anger momentarily forgotten. _As gorgeous as ever. I'm sure she'd love to see her papa._

A smiley face followed by _I"m outside._

Finishing the third bottle I screwed in the fourth. _Just come in. I'm filling bottles in the bathroom for Sarah, and hiding from Renee._

A frowny face appeared _What'd she do now?_

I grimaced _Usual shit, making my life miserable and it's becoming increasingly difficult to not just send her home._

A soft knock sounded on the door. "It's me." I heard Jake say from the other side of the door. I reached over and unlocked the door, pulling it open slightly. He opened the door and smiled at me. "That's hot." He said, referring to my breast being out.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Leave it to you to think this is sexy." I said. "Is she still out there?" I asked as I screwed in the fifth bottle.

He shook his head. "I didn't see her, but I can hear voices upstairs, heated and hushed. I think Sue is laying into her." He said smirking. He looked at the counter. "Jesus how many bottles are you gonna fill?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. At least six since I don't know what's going to happen after tomorrow night. If anything happens to me at least sue can start to mix the breast milk with formula so it doesn't shock Sarah's system." I said knowing he hated when I talked like this. I screwed in the last bottle.

He crouched down in front of me. "Bells, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or anyone else if i can help it." He said as he leaned forward and kissed me.

As much as I wanted to get lost in the moment I just couldn't. "Jake, this is very awkward with me pumping milk into a bottle." I said laughing as I finished filling the last bottle and set it with the rest. He chuckled as he gathered the bottles in his arms while I put myself back together.

We exited the bathroom together getting an amused look from Sue who was coming down the stairs. "I don't even want to know." She said shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes as I gestured to Jake who held all the bottles. "I got six pumped for you." I said as I directed Jake to the kitchen to put them in the fridge. She nodded her head as she joined us in the kitchen to check the oven for whatever she was cooking. "Damn that smells good Sue, whatcha cooking?" I asked as I got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

She pulled a roast out of the oven. "You both are welcome to stay if you like. I made enough for an army because I'm so used to cooking for Leah and Seth." She said sheepishly.

Jake shook his head forlornly. "As much as we'd love to we can't. We have a lot to prepare for before the battle tomorrow night, plus it wouldn't be fair to the others, and I know you don't have enough for everyone. Besides, Esme's become accustomed to cooking for us all since she doesn't need to sleep." He said as he bent down to kiss Sue on the cheek.

Renee came down the stairs at the same time Sarah began to make noise in her pack n play. "You go say hi to your daughter while I deal with this." I whispered to him, and he nodded. I looked at my mother. "I'm in no mood to deal with you right now. I have more important things to deal with." I said as I walked towards the living room to see Sarah.

Renee followed me. "What could be more important then this right now?" She asked tersely.

I rolled my eyes. "Staying alive tomorrow in this fight." I said.

She huffed. "Oh stop being so melodramatic, Bella." She said.

I whirled around to face her. "Melodramatic?" I said not sure I had actually heard her correctly. "We are facing an army of well trained, highly sadistic vampires who thrive on torturing people. How is that melodramatic?" I asked. "Do you have any idea what we're up against, or better yet do even actually care that a lot of us are going to die tomorrow night?" I asked. "I'm done with this conversation, and I'm done with you." I spat. I was dangerously close to loosing my shit, and this woman was not helping. I was already on edge, and I didn't have time to waste on getting this shallow, manipulative woman to even remotely understand what was going to happen.

I walked over to where Jake was sitting on the couch with Sarah. "Hello my sweet girl. Did you have a good nap?" I asked her as she cooed at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked as she grabbed at me. Jake handed Sarah to me after I got myself situated and I began to breast feed her. Realizing that this could be the last time I do this, I felt my chest tighten with raw emotion as I stroked her peach fuzz on her head, and watched as she grabbed a handful of my hair while she suckled.

Knowing me better then I knew myself, Jake put a comforting hand on me. "You'll see her again Bells, I promise." He said softly, gently swiping a tear that fell from my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. I wish I could let you sit this out, but with your immunity to vampire venom I could really use you." He said heavily.

I smiled weakly at him. "I know, Jake, and honestly, as much as I want to sit this one out, I don't feel right about doing it now that I can actually defend myself. Why should everyone else risk their lives, and not me?" I said sadly. A sharp yank on my hair from Sarah had me yelping in surprise since it didn't really hurt. "I'm sorry sweet girl. Did daddy and mommy stop paying attention to you?" I said laughing as she giggled with her mouth still around my nipple.

Jake put his hand on her cheek. "I love you baby girl. You and mommy are the most important things in my life, and I won't let anything happen to either of you if I cant help it." He said softly. He watched in amazement as Sarah grabbed onto one of his fingers with her little fist, and squeezed. "Holy shit! She's got some grip." He said laughing as I sternly glared at him for his use of language. I smiled sheepishly as he kissed my cheek as his phone chirped in his pocket. "I hate to break this up, but we've got to get back to the mansion." He said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "We have a lot to do before tomorrow." He said as he rose from his place beside me on the couch.

I placed a now sleeping Sarah back in her pack n play before embracing Sue. "Thank you for everything Sue. I owe you majorly if I survive this." I said choking on the words.

She looked at me sternly. "Don't even talk like that Bella. You're going to be fine, Jake will be too." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. Ignoring the woman staring at us from the kitchen I walked out of the house that housed the most precious thing in the world to me, and I prayed to a god that I wasn't sure was listening that I'd get to see her again.


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

 **Chapter Eighty-Six**

 **Alice POV**

I had been stuck in this filthy dungeon for days now with no food and I was starving, and completely mad. My mind was playing serious tricks on me, and I knew they had me. After the unforeseen events of my meeting with Aro, and my being caught off guard by him knowing my plan, and my wild cards, I had nothing left to bargain for my own life. So here I sat while I mulled over Aro's offer. _Join my army in exchange for your life._ I didn't want to, knowing now that my idea in coming here was unfortunately a very bad one, and that I should have listened to my family. No matter how angry I was at them for seemingly betraying me, it was nothing compared to my anger at myself for actually betraying them. I wasn't foolish enough to believe that even if I did join Aro that he wouldn't kill my family anyway, or me for that matter. I also wasn't foolish enough to believe that if I did double cross Aro, and fight with my family, that I would be accepted back into the family, and that saddened me to a degree.

I knew that my plan to kill Bella myself was still at the forefront of my mind, and that with as many shifters and vampires my family and the pack had procured, I'd never actually be able to get my hands on her. But that didn't stop my delusional mind from fantasizing about the many ways I'd kill her. I thought about just simply snapping her neck, but that was too quick for me to actually enjoy. I also thought about actually snapping every bone in her body until she begged me to put her out of her misery. Then I thought about torturing Jake, her precious mate, before I killed him in front of her, leaving her heartbroken for the rest of her miserable life. My sick mind even thought of killing Sarah to make her pay for turning my family against me.

The sound of a lock turning snapped me out of my devilish thoughts. I rolled my eyes as Aro appeared before me as silently as a deadly sniper. The madness in his eyes rivaled my own, and I grinned at him. "Miss me Aro?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled before answering. "I did actually. And I'm curious as to what your answer is concerning what we discussed." He said.

I put my hand to my face, pretending to think it over. "Well, it's a generous offer Aro, but how do I know that you won't kill me anyway?" I asked.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes this time as he drew closer. "My dear child, I have been after you for centuries. Why would I kill you now when I have you right where I want you?" He asked.

I laughed maniacally. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're as mad as the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland?" I said.

My answer did not amuse him as he had me up against the wall in seconds, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. Knowing it wouldn't affect the fact that I didn't need to breathe, I knew Aro could snap my neck in a nano second if he wanted to. "Do not test my patience with your petulant attitude my dear girl. You are only alive still because I wish it." He snarled as he dropped me unceremoniously to the ground, my quick reflexes allowing me to land on my feet as I crouched low to the ground, baring my fangs and hissing like a feral cat.

I knew I would die if I didn't join him, it would only be a matter of time. In truth I'd probably die even if I did join him, but I knew in the back of my mind that no one would allow me to subject my heinous ways on anyone the way the Volturi would, and that alone was an appealing thought. "I'll join you Aro, but on one condition." I said knowing I really had no room to bargain.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and for a split second, my madness gave way to fear of the vampire in front of me. "You really think you're in any position to ask anything of me?" He roared.

I swallowed unnecessarily, but remained calm. "If you want me to join you, and I know you desperately do, you'll do this one thing for me." I said, rising slowly.

He sighed in annoyance. "And what is that?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, mostly for effect. "Not one hair is to be harmed on any member of my family. That is my stipulation for joining you."  
I said. "No one in my family is to die." I reiterated. After moments of silence that felt like an eternity, he left me there, still not answering, but I knew I had him. He wanted me bad enough to make this accord with me, and we both knew it.

 **Aro POV**

This child was getting on my last nerve, but I knew I had to play nice to get her where I wanted her. After having her thrown in the dungeon days ago, I hadn't spoken to her since, well at least not directly. After touching her hand and seeing all that I had I knew I needed to get my hands on Bella and her child, but it was going to prove most difficult if I allowed Alice's hatred of the girl to remain unchecked. Based on what I had glimpsed from Alice I knew the girl would become my greatest asset. She was a formidable ally to acquire, and since she was seemingly immune to vampire venom, and was part wolf I knew I had to have her. But I knew she wouldn't come willingly which was why it was imperative that I get her daughter as well. I knew with her daughter in my custody I could get her to do anything, and my most pressing concern at the moment was ridding the world of the Cullen Coven and those filthy mongrels they had taken up with.

When I made it back to the throne room Casius and Marcus were waiting for me. Casius looked bored as he picked apart the remains of his latest meal. Marcus on the other hand looked like he had been patiently awaiting my return for news. "Well? What did she say? Will she join us?" He asked.

I reached out and grasped the jeweled goblet from the table and took a long sip from it, savoring the pungent liquid. "She has agreed, as I suspected, but I remain uncertain of her loyalty." I said.

That seemed to pique Casius' curiosity. "How so?" He asked.

I set the goblet down, folding my arms across my chest. "She asked me to spare her family in exchange for her joining us." I replied. "Her anger at they're betrayal is certainly there, and a lot of it, but her anger towards the girl is much more deep seeded. I fear she may kill her before we get her to join us." I said. "Our main objectives are to acquire the girl and her offspring and kill the Cullens and the wolves." I said.

Marcus stepped closer to me. "And what of Alice?" He asked.

I knew Alice could not be fully trusted because she had no leverage, nothing to play for once she discovered that I knew her plan. "Once we have procured the girl and her child, kill Alice." I said.


End file.
